Training the Swan
by ericastwilight
Summary: Edward is the retired right hand man for a mob boss, Charlie Swan. When asked to train a woman to help to protect herself and her daughter, he had no idea the trouble he'd find himself in. She's the boss's daughter. Can he keep his hands off?
1. The Trainer

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter One – The Trainer**

* * *

**Edward**

It was another boring day in Forks, and of course, it was fucking raining. I was living in the lap of luxury, in a large three-story home on the outskirts of the tiny town. I was only twenty-eight years old and I'd managed to retire already.

How, you ask? Easy, I trained the hit men and thugs of one of the biggest crime bosses in Seattle.

Charlie fucking Swan.

Eight years earlier, I had stumbled across the asshole, outside of a restaurant. It'd been an accident, because I sure as shit didn't mean to drop the man on his ass. However, his bodyguards hadn't seen it that way and were on me in a split second.

Who knew that the Swan had a heart? Though, since then, I found that it was usually shriveled up and black as coal, but nevertheless, he stopped his men from killing me. That was how it all started. I charmed my way into his way of life. At first, I just ran errands and delivered "packages."

Eventually, after working out with Emmett, Charlie's right hand man, I managed to move up to a "collector." I didn't enjoy that aspect of the job; beating the shit out of others, but I got paid well. Then again, most of them were fucking assholes that deserved their fates.

That led to the how I could afford to retire, then there was the why. I was tired—exhausted, really. Plus, I deserved to wallow in my self-fucking-loathing. It happened while I was on duty for Charlie. I had accidently killed someone, a damn innocent. It had been enough for me to say that I couldn't handle it anymore.

Charlie had understood and let me walk away, but with one condition. I still had to train his men. Emmett usually handled training, but since I'd been able to take him down during sparring sessions nine times out of ten, I'd been given the job.

The good thing was that I still got paid well, and there was also the advantage that I was no longer doing the dirty work, at least not directly. New thugs were few and far between. I hadn't seen a newbie in over three months, and I was fine with that. I enjoyed living alone and didn't like the chitchat that came along with the assholes that Charlie sent my way.

Take Mike Newton, for instance. How could anyone believe that he was capable of hurting anyone? He'd come into my gym looking like a little lost puppy, with a fucking round face and a beer gut. But _no_, his dad ran shipments and Charlie had wanted him fit and able to cock a gun as if his life depended on it. The kid had looked like he could barely handle stroking his own cock, much less a gun.

But fuck it, for three months I'd trained the fucker and not even his mother had recognized him. He'd gone from the round face and beer gut to slim and strong with a six pack. I'd even made him cut the mop of his hair. He'd wanted to keep it long, but fuck, it just kept flopping over his eyes. So I'd given him a buzz cut in his sleep.

Well, _after _I'd knocked him out cold for giving me lip. _Fucker. _I hadn't seen his ass for three months and I hadn't heard from Charlie, either. Did I dare say that I actually missed the asshole? Nah…

I tried to concentrate on my workout, barely recognizing the man in the mirror across from me. I still looked the same, annoying ass copper and shit-colored hair that never cooperated, and perpetual scowl, dark slashes for eyebrows. A lean but muscular body riddled with old wounds, an old bullet wound in my right shoulder, a thin six inch scar between my fifth and sixth rib on my left side, the four cigarette burns near my navel from a fucking rival named Davis that I later stuffed into the trunk of my car – dead. It was the only time I took pleasure in someone's demise. He deserved it since the asshole had tortured me for hours. It was my eyes that weren't the same; the color was similar but seemed hollow, empty.

I needed to stop watching Dr. Phil.

My phone started ringing while I was on the fifth repetition on my weights. I cursed at it from across the room. Reluctantly, I put my arm weights down and jogged to the phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, guess who?" a cold voice asked. Yeah, like I needed to guess, considering he was the only one allowed to call me.

"Hey, Charlie."

"I've got one for you." he grunted. I grumbled under my breath, hoping it wasn't another fucking rookie like Mike.

"I'm listening," I said.

"It's my daughter."

The boss man said what? The man had no kids. He'd always said that he didn't want any, because he knew his enemies would come after them.

"This doesn't get repeated to anyone," Charlie demanded. "No one knows who she really is. This is between you, me and her. You're going to treat this one like Rosalie. You got me?"

Rosalie used to be the girlfriend of the infamous Royce King. He'd been beating her almost daily and she'd wanted out. She had asked for help three years ago in exchange for information. Charlie couldn't say no, since King had been leading in shipments along the harbor. He needed the asshole's operations to come to a stop.

We'd helped train her to fight back. Emmett had the largest hand in helping her. The following week, once we deemed her ready, Royce was dead from a fall out of a window after she'd beaten the crap out of him. The police called it self-defense, since she'd been sporting a black eye and bruises around her neck. Emmett had her by his side ever since.

"Charlie. What the fuck? I don't do women," I answered back, sort of glad that the conversation wasn't taking place face to face.

"Yes, we're all still questioning your sexual orientation, but now is not the time. Listen to me, you little prick. Her mother is Renee, and I know you've heard _that_ story. I fucking saved her from the Dwyer Family when I was in Florida. I had no fucking clue when I put her up in hiding in Phoenix that she was pregnant with my child. If I had known –"

He was hurt. If he had known, he would have done anything to make sure that she had everything her heart desired and more. Renee was the love of his life, but since he was the leader of his operations, there was no way that she could stay with him. If the Dwyers' would've found her, she'd be dead.

"Fine, but what the fuck is her story?"

"First of all, you little shit, you watch it around my girls. You got that," Charlie said in that, 'don't give me shit or I'll kill you' tone. "Her story is that she married a fucking asshole named James Adler. He's got money, looks and a wicked right hook. She came in with her five year old daughter with a fucking black eye, bloody lip and bruises covering every inch of skin I could see. She's recovering right now, but I'm sending them both to you in a week. Prepare yourself."

I sighed. A mother and a kid would be living in my house for God-knew-how long. Not good. And I didn't have a choice. "I'll be ready."

"And one more thing. If you _touch _my daughter, and you know what I mean, Cullen, I'll kill you." Then, the bastard hung up. Fuck my life.

~oOo~

It'd been a week since Charlie's first call. I had gone from bored half to death and had nothing to do but ready my home for guests. Charlie had mentioned that his daughter loved to cook, so I'd gone to Port Angeles and stocked up my kitchen with all the gadgets a cook could need. Then I'd gone and prepared two rooms on the second floor.

There was one for the little girl, not that I knew what the fuck to get her, but thankfully, Rosalie had helped by ordering everything online. All I had to do was pick the stuff up and put it together. As for the other bedroom, I'd had no idea what to do there. I'd just used my favorite colors; dark blue as the accent, with matching comforter and pillows.

I was waiting impatiently in my living room, tapping a pen on my thigh while willing the time to go faster. From what they'd told me, the woman was in serious trouble; not only had the guy beaten her, but she'd also managed to get their daughter away, too. From what Charlie had said the few times he had called since, it sounded like that James would do anything to get what belonged to him. She had managed to stay in hiding on her own for almost six months, but he'd caught up to her. After barely getting away from him a second time, she'd come to her father. Charlie had been her last hope.

Twenty minutes later, I heard the familiar roar of Emmett's jeep pulling into the driveway. I took a deep breath, ready to greet them. When I opened my front door, a little girl with big brown curls bounced up the steps of my porch and took hold of my leg.

"Are you the one that's going to keep the monster away?" she whispered, looking at me with light brown eyes and a toothy grin. She stepped back, blushing when I smiled down at her.

"Elizabeth!" a woman chimed after her. I looked up to see the face that belonged to the sexy voice. Cursing under my breath, my heart pounded in my chest and my poor celibate dick hardened.

Fuck, I was _so_ fucking dead.

* * *

**AN: Chapters 1-11 were betaed by kyla713, 12-50 by harleys01. Thank you for your help and encouragement to finish this story. **


	2. The Assessment

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Two – The Assessment**

* * *

**Edward**

Seriously, why did God hate me so fucking much? He had Charlie send the one element that would break me down—the woman of my dreams. Yeah, I knew it was a cliché, but fuck, who wouldn't have dreamed about the woman?

There she stood with her hands on her hips, smiling at her daughter, and I all I could think about was how long it would take for me to get her sweating?

The woman before me was petite, slender and absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was dark and long, flowing past the middle of her back. Her face was heart-shaped and with lips many women would pay big bucks for. Then her body, let me just say, my dick was about ready to explode just by looking at her.

The way she was dressed hardly helped matters. She was wearing a tiny black Beatles band tee with tight skinny jeans, and on her small dainty feet were heeled sandals. Her tiny toenails were painted blood red. Fucking Rosalie had a hand in that shit.

Couldn't she have _some_ Charlie in her? It definitely would have helped with that certain male organ that was throbbing and causing major blood flow issues. I was fucking light headed.

Fuck, what the hell was this woman doing to me? Easy, she was fucking making me think dirty thoughts, which were illegal in most states.

_Hand cuffs, anyone? Riding crop, why not the flogger? Is there any whipped cream in the fridge?_

Hell, it was illegal in the state we were in, according to Charlie Swan's law book.

"_If you touch my daughter, and you know what I mean, Cullen, I'll kill you."_

I couldn't touch her. Hands off, I constantly had to remind myself. That lasted for about a split second. Unfortunately, my brain and dick reminded me that my hands weren't the only things that wanted to touch her.

I had no idea how long I'd stood there gaping, but it must've been awhile, because Emmett cleared his throat.

"Hello," I said, looking down at the little girl. She smiled at me, and then ran back to her mother and jumped into her arms. I couldn't help but notice Bella wince slightly from the impact of Elizabeth's tiny body. I looked over at Emmett and he looked down solemnly.

The extent of her injuries was far greater than what Charlie had mentioned on the phone. I had a feeling they weren't justskin deep. Before any type of exercise or training could occur, I needed to assess the extent of her injuries.

That meant one thing; I'd have to look at her behind closed doors, with little or no clothing. It wasn't going to be easy on either of us.

Charlie had mentioned on the phone earlier in the week that the little girl had no memory of the last occurrence between Bella and her husband. However, I felt in my gut that there was something more to the "monster" than she was letting on about her father.

"Hello, you must be Edward," Bella said, extending her hand. I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm sorry about Elizabeth."

"It's quite all right," I replied. "And you must be Bella, welcome to my home." I stood aside so that she could come in.

Emmett took out three bags from the back of his jeep. I eyed him curiously and he shrugged his shoulders. Bella looked at what drew my attention, and she blushed. "We left in a hurry, literally with the clothes on our backs, so we don't have much."

I nodded and stepped back further to help Emmett take one of the bags. Elizabeth quickly brushed past me and started squealing and twirling in the foyer. "Is this a castle, Momma?"

I chuckled and put the bags down beside the stairs as Emmett closed the door behind me. Bella's eyes were wide as she looked around at her surroundings. It was at that moment I realized that the most striking feature in Bella's beauty was her eyes.

_Brown eyes,_

_She who has brown eyes,_

_Is not simple by any means._

_She who has brown eyes,_

_Is not as plain as she may seem._

_She who has brown eyes,_

_Sees the world in a different light._

_She who has brown eyes,_

_Is meant to make flight._

Holy mother of God, I was coming up with fucking poetry because of her. Before long, I'd probably be sitting at my neglected piano and composing. I should blame my mother also, since she read mostly poetry to me as a kid.

Fuck. I knew I'd be dead in a week. I looked at Bella, who was gazing out my living room window with a smile on her face. Her daughter's head was on her shoulder while sucking her thumb. They both looked so serene and ethereal.

Fuck, I gave myself three days. I should call my lawyer and go ahead and draw up the will. Hell, I'd call Forks Cemetery the following morning and plan my own funeral.

_Should doves fly out when they laid my body in the hole?_

Charlie was going to kill me. What I was feeling for his daughter was exactly why he'd avoided having children. He would never have approved of one of his men courting his little girl.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" I asked, looking for any type of distraction.

Bella turned from the window. The sadness in her eyes was still evident, but a smile played at her lips as she nodded.

"Hey, Edward, I have to get going. Do you mind if I have a word with you?" Emmett asked.

_He's still here? _I had to remember, anybody associated with Charlie could report back to him. Hopefully, since Emmett thought Bella was nothing more than some random chick Charlie knew, he wouldn't report my hard-on in her presence.

Fucking hell. I reminded my body that there a little girl to consider. I was not an asshole.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back," I said, giving Elizabeth a wink. She grinned.

"Momma, he called me a lady," she whispered just a bit too loud.

I walked out onto the patio, followed by Emmett, and to his jeep. "Fuck man, she's smoking," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows.

I growled, "You've already got a girl, asshole."

"Relax. I was talking about you tapping that ass, not me." Emmett raised his hands defensively. "But seriously, she's hot. Maybe she can be your Rosalie. Besides, the kid is cute and fucking smart."

"I _really _don't think she's in the mood to bond, fucker. She just got manhandled by an asshole. I'm sure me tapping her ass is the last thing on her mind."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It took a few weeks to get through to Rosie. Look, I gotta head out to Phoenix. Boss man wants me to do some snooping for him. I'm not sure why this one is so important to him."

I shook my head. Charlie hadn't told him who Bella really was, and it _definitely_ wasn't my place to tell him. Charlie made it clear that her identity had to remain a secret.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea. You know Charlie. I just get them, train them and send them on their way."

"Yeah, but this one is different. I know it, and I'm pretty sure _you _know it, too."

"Look, I have to go," I said, looking back toward the house. "I need to help settle them in, and then make an assessment."

"Assessment?" Emmett grinned. I punched his arm and waved him off, walking back toward the house. "Are you going to do that in the dark or with the lights on?"

I shook my head and slammed the door shut behind me. I made my way into the living room, where Bella and Elizabeth were sitting patiently on my couch.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. I noticed that the bruise just around her left eye was yellowing, but the one along her jaw was still bluish in color in some spots. The fucker of a husband had really done a number on her.

"Let me show you to your rooms so that you two can settle in," I offered. "Then I'll give you a tour of the house when you're ready."

Bella nodded and put Elizabeth on her feet, taking her hand. "Lead the way."

I grabbed the bags easily and led them upstairs to the second floor. "The main living areas like the kitchen, living room and office are all on the main floor. The second floor consists of three bedrooms and a small library. The top floor has only one room and a conservatory."

I stopped on the second floor landing, gesturing toward the first door on the right hand side.

Elizabeth's room was covered in lilac, light blue and pink. "Tinkerbell!" Elizabeth screamed, running into the room and plopping down on the bed. "Thank you! It's so pretty."

"I'm glad you like it, Elizabeth," I said, watching her as she started to jump up and down.

"You can call me Ellie," she said, in between jumps. "That's what everybody calls me."

"Elizabeth Grace, stop jumping," Bella scolded.

"It's all right," I said calmly. "It's her bed now."

Bella cocked an eyebrow and her eyes narrowed. "Could you please show me to my room?" She walked over to one of the bags and placed it on Ellie's bed. "Baby, start putting your stuff away in the dresser."

"'Kay, Momma." She bounced off the bed and started opening drawers in her small purple dresser.

"I'll be the next room, okay?" Bella said, walking back out into the hallway.

I followed her and made to grab the bags, but she beat me to it. "I can handle a couple of bags," she hissed, glaring at me. She winced as she lifted them with her right hand.

"Really? Because it seems like you can't," I countered, following her into the next room.

"Look here, Edward," she stated in a no-nonsense tone. Sort of like Charlie. "I know exactly what you did for my father and I want no part of it. I just want to be able to protect my daughter in case that bastard finds me again. So, cut the nice guy act, because I've seen it before."

"Bella, not all men are like your husband," I said defensively, which was fucking stupid of me, because it would be better if she hated me. "You just happened to meet the wrong one."

She laid her bags on the bed, barely looking around before returning her attention back to me. She brushed past me, locking the door. "Well, look at what the wrong one did to me." She lifted her t-shirt over her head and tossed it at me. The entire right half of her torso was covered in yellowish and black bruises.

Seething, I turned away, unable to look at her. I threw her back her shirt. "I'll do an assessment of your injuries later. I'm going downstairs to make lunch."

"Whatever. Let's get another thing straight. Don't undermine my authority with my daughter. I didn't say anything back there, but don't do that shit again." She turned her back on me, her back riddled with bruises as she struggled to put her t-shirt on.

"Fuck," I whispered, taking a step closer.

Bella whipped her head around but winced before she could say another word. She quickly covered it up by tightening her jaw. "Don't come any closer," she said through clenched teeth.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Look, I understand. But putting on those tiny t-shirts can't be easy. Why don't you go up to my room and grab one of my button-downs?"

She nodded, using the t-shirt to prevent her chest from being exposed. "Thanks, it would help," she said.

Before I left the room, I swore she looked at me curiously and with confusion. I took a peek into Ellie's. She was in the middle of her bed, sucking her little thumb, asleep. I walked further into the room, grabbing one of the throws and covering her up. She turned slightly, opening her eyes just a bit. Her thumb popped out of her mouth.

"Why did the monster hurt Momma?"

I sighed, brushing her hair from her eyes. "I don't know, Ellie." I wasn't sure what compelled me to comfort her. Perhaps, it was the emotions her small features tragically portrayed. She was an innocent that had seen too much.

"I don't want the monster to hurt Momma anymore."

"I don't either, sweetie," I replied

"Momma is sad when the monster hurts her. Always sad."

I wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'll help take the sad away." After the words were already said, I regretted them. What if it was a promise I couldn't keep?

She nodded and her long lashes fluttered closed again. Her thumb quickly found its way back into her mouth and a finger started playing with a curl of her hair.

I walked back into the hallway and I stood there, debating whether or not to tell Bella that her daughter knew a lot more than she thought.

I didn't want to upset her and told myself if there more references to of the "monster," I would tell Bella. I went back downstairs and checked the perimeter of my home with the security equipment I had in my office. Everything looked good and I decided to get started on lunch. I walked into my kitchen where Bella was already going through my fridge.

I leaned against the doorway and watched her for a few moments. I noticed that she was wearing one of my favorite shirts; a dark green fitted button down with black stitching. It reached mid-thigh, with the rest of her legs exposed. I was able to make out a pair of gray cutoff sweats underneath. They were still obscenely short for that body of hers.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'll make sure to give you a shiner to match mine."

I chuckled. "You can try, but you'll fail."

"Ah, but that's why I'm here." Bella closed the fridge, her arms full of condiments for sandwiches. "Can you grab some bread?"

I nodded and walked over to the breadbox in the pantry, pulling out some wheat and white. We worked together to make some sandwiches. I sat on a stool at the kitchen island snack area, while she jumped right up on the counter.

I tried to dispel the urge to grab her and take her right then and there. I was having some major difficulty with my groin. It was twitching, trying to break free of its prison. _Stop being an asshole. _

"Ellie will be asleep for a couple of hours. Charlie said that you have a gym. Can you show me?" Bella asked before taking a bite of her sandwich. I nodded.

We cleaned up after lunch and Bella made a beeline upstairs to check on her daughter. Once she'd returned, I led her to the basement door in the hallway near the kitchen. I turned on the lights, allowing it to illuminate the large gym.

"This is where we'll spend most of the day."

Bella nodded, taking in her surroundings. Her hand glided over the free weights near the wall of mirrors. She walked over to the treadmill and leaned in to look at all the buttons, shaking her head in confusion.

"We'll need to make a place for Ellie to play."

"We'll go into town and buy her some toys."

"You don't have to do that, Edward."

"I have no problem with it. Charlie's paying."

Bella looked at me, seemingly ready to snap at me again. But she snapped her jaw shut before she said, "Yeah, it's the least he can do."

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, unsure of how to address what I needed to do next. Thankfully, she saved me the trouble. "So, are you going to do that assessment you were talking about earlier?"

I looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, I need to since you refuse to see a doctor. It will help me come up with a schedule."

Bella nodded minutely and walked over to stand in front of me. She slowly removed each of the buttons of my shirt. I tried to breathe normally, but I was failing miserably.

The shirt fell from her shoulders and I noticed that her eyes were closed. She quickly stepped out of her shorts and tossed them aside. My breathing hitched as I looked over her body, clad only in her undergarments.

"So?"

I took my time, since she couldn't see me, and allowed my eyes to roam over her body. The right side of her torso was bruised, as was the left, but not as badly. Her breasts had a few scratches, from what I could see, but they seemed to be healing. My eyes trailed down the softness of her belly to the curves of her hips. There were thin, long dark bruises on either side of them and along her thighs. I walked around her, noticing the same marks along her back and sides.

"Bella, did he…" I trailed off, horrified.

"No," she whispered. "I managed to take a lamp to his head before he could and we escaped."

I nodded, aware that she was watching me in the mirrors. "I need you tell me where the most pain is. Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable at any time."

I pressed my hand on the small of her back and asked her to bend down. She barely managed a little before wincing. I had her stand back up and pressed my hand to the middle of her back asking her to bend from there. The movement didn't seem to make her uncomfortable.

I tried to ignore the painful throbbing in my pants, but it was getting harder and harder with each touch of her soft skin. I was a Grade A asshole for being aroused while she was clearly uncomfortable about her battered body. What woman wouldn't be? The seething anger I felt after seeing them for the first time in her bedroom returned full force, reminding why she was there. And that was to learn to protect herself and Ellie. Not for me to ogle and seduce.

I took one of her arms, noticing a bruise on her shoulder. I lifted it up and noticed no physical distress from Bella. I rotated it. She winced slightly before I allowed it to rest along her side. I stood in front of her, trying to avoid looking at her chest as I slid my hands from her arms to her ribs. I noticed Bella's breath hitched.

My eyes snapped back up to hers. "Do you want me to stop?"

Bella pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and shook her head. I continued and pressed lightly on her ribs. She didn't seem to be in pain, but when I applied just a little more pressure, she bit her lip harder and hissed.

"Sorry," I whispered before testing her left side.

My eyes ascended from her belly button to the bruised sides of her body to her breasts. Her dusty rose nipples hardened visibly through the fabric of her bra, and her chest was rising and falling quickly.

My breathing was labored, and I whispered, "Bella."

"Charlie's going to kill me," she mumbled.

"Why?" I asked, looking back up into her eyes. What I saw there was a little surprising.

Bella grabbed the back of my neck and brought my head down to hers. "Because of this."


	3. The Ring

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Three – The Ring**

* * *

**Edward**

Her lips met mine and I groaned. She tasted and felt _so_ fucking good. My hands rested on her hips as her mouth moved against my own. I closed my eyes, allowing myself one little kiss and then I'd stop it.

Fuck, I was _so _fucking hard.

Then she swept her tongue across my bottom lip, and I fucking lost it. I moaned deeply, taking in her tongue – so sweet – into my mouth. My hands slid around her hips to grope her ass. I groaned again, pulling her body closer to my own.

She moaned and reality hit. Fuck. So dead.

With a heavy sigh, I grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her away. She looked at me, wide-eyed and scared. She looked so damn vulnerable and I read the rejection in her eyes immediately.

"I'm sorry. It's just–" Bella paused, discreetly glancing down at my crotch, and I cringed. "I thought you wanted me."

Though she apologized, she didn't appear too broken-hearted about it. In fact, she looked more upset than ever, her hands clenching at her sides. I had a feeling that, not only was she angry about my rejection, but also that she'd given in to her own desire. The latter making the most sense, since she hadn't shown an inkling of interest in me all day.

Shaking my head as I stepped toward her, she backed away and grabbed her shirt, quickly flinging it on.

"Bella," I called out to her. She turned back to look at me. Her eyes locked with mine and she looked back down at my crotch.

_Yeah, sweetheart, it's _still_there._

"Oh! Was it because of Emmett? I mean, Charlie did say he thought you were, you know, gay."

I shook my head. _Fucking Charlie._

"Forget it happened. I'm so fucking stupid," she said with a roll of her eyes. Her face flushed, and then, she fled.

I groaned. Maybe it was better if she thought that I was gay. Or that I didn't want her. But by the time I made my way up to the main floor, I knew I needed to talk to her. I _had_ to. She didn't need more insecurity and I certainly shouldn't be the cause. It would just prolong the training if she never felt comfortable in herself. I needed to make sure that she was confident. Maybe assuring her of my desire would help defuse the situation. But then again, it might just fuel it.

Fuck, that kiss. Her lips were soft and so warm.

Damn, my thoughts were not helping me at the moment. I paused by Ellie's room several minutes later and noticed Bella lying in bed with her. She heard my approach and looked at me, her face unreadable before she turned away.

"Bella," I whispered.

She glanced back at me again and got up from the bed, tiptoeing out of the room and closing the door. "She was having a nightmare when I came up. She's all right now." Her head was hung low, her eyes hidden from my view.

I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that I could see her. "I'm not gay, Bella. It's just –"

"I get it. Charlie," she sighed.

"Charlie."

She made to turn away, but I stopped her. My fingers slid from her chin to her cheek and captured her hand with my other one. I leaned in, whispering in her ear, "That was one hell of a kiss. And you're the one doing this –" I gestured with my eyes and chin down toward my belt, referring to the raging erection still straining against my pants. "– to me."

Her breathing hitched and the once unreadable expression on her face morphed again to desire. Bella's eyes never left mine as her hand rose to glide over my chest, her palm pressing firmly against it. Suddenly her warmth was gone as she snatched it back.

"Fuck," I muttered. It had been way to fucking long for me. One simple, innocent touch and I was ready to pounce. Instead, I took a step back.

One of her dark eyebrows rose in question, eyes narrowing slightly, before she turned toward her room. She looked back at me over her shoulder, but once inside, she closed the door without a word.

The finality of the click of the lock made it obvious she was just as confused about what was occurring between us. And just as aware of the consequences if we gave in. She was going to be the _death_ of me, literally. It was going to be one hell of a training assignment. Then again, fucking like animals might just help with muscle tone. Not that she really needed it, because she seemed more toned than most men I'd trained.

That line of thought was still not helping with my situation. I groaned and walked into my bedroom. There was a moment when I realized that my room smelled like her. It had only taken her a few minutes to find a shirt in my closet, and yet, that amazing scent of her saturated my room.

I'd be walking erection every time I walked through my door; hopefully, the scent would disappear quickly. I rummaged for some shorts and a muscle shirt. I needed to take care of my problem.

With the water on as hot as possible, it nearly scalded my skin. I let the water flow down my head and body. I leaned one hand on my tiled wall and soaped up the other. If I couldn't have her in reality, at the very least, I could fantasize about her. I took my erection in my hand, stroking it a few times.

I was fucking hard and I needed relief. I closed my eyes, trying to envision Bella spread out on my bed. I groaned softly, tightening my grip.

_Her hair was fanned across my sheets as she looked up me with eyes filled with desire and lust. Her cheeks flushed a delicious pink as I hovered over her body. I took her lips in an earth-shattering kiss, earning a soft moan. Her back arched against me in an attempt to get closer, her nipples hardening on contact._

_I grasped her knees in each of my hands and pulled them apart. My hands slid down soft, warm skin along her thighs. She moaned, urging me further, begging me. _"_Edward, please," she gasped as my mouth descended on a sensitive rosy nipple._

_I looked up at her; her eyes were closed and her mouth… God, I loved that mouth. It was parted as short breaths escaped from it. I pulled her body closer to my own, and in one swift movement, I plunged into her. We both moaned and cursed._

"_Fuck." We moved in unison, our bodies were slick with sweat as I buried myself inside her over and over again._

"_Edward!" she cried out as she clenched around me, her body pulling me in further. I growled, and with a few more quick deep thrusts, I groaned and collapsed on top her._

I came hard, holding still and gasping for breath for several minutes afterward. I'd been taking care of my need on a daily basis for a while, but that was mind blowing. It had been too damn long since I'd had sex, way too long. It was something I chose not to pursue when I was still so fucked up about what happened.

That was the price I paid. But there was no way I'd be able to stay away from Bella. I looked down to find myself hard _again_. We'd have to remain strong; at least, I hoped one of us could.

A short time later, wearing less confining shorts, I made my way downstairs. The living room television was on and Ellie was sitting on the couch with the remote in her hand.

"Hi, Edwerd," she said, grinning.

Bella giggled, coming out of the kitchen. "It's Edward, baby."

"Ed…Edward," Ellie said, cocking her head a bit.

Bella nodded. "Perfect."

"Edward," she tried again.

"That's right, Ellie," I said, chuckling.

Bella smiled at her daughter and turned her dark gaze toward me. "Edward, there isn't much food in the kitchen."

I scratched the back of my head, wincing. "Yeah, I don't cook much." I had exactly four things I knew how to make. I usually lived on that shit or take out. I walked past her into the kitchen.

Bella looked at me, confused. "Then why do you have all this fancy cooking equipment?"

"Your dad said you liked to cook."

Bella stiffened, looking back into the living room. "Ellie doesn't know that Charlie is my father and her grandfather. I'd like it to stay that way. If you have to talk about him, use 'Charlie.'"

I nodded because it made perfect sense. Ellie could end up spilling to someone, and the information could spread. It would be dangerous not only for Bella, but for Ellie, too. Then again, from her tone, I thought that perhaps Bella wasn't ready to call Charlie – Dad. I didn't blame her, since she found about him only months earlier.

"It's only three, I can run into town and grab some groceries," Bella suggested.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Bella. Your da – I mean, Charlie made it clear that you are not allowed out of my sight."

For a moment, there was a glint in her eyes as she stepped closer, but it disappeared quickly. "Really?" she said, her tone bordering on resentment again. Damn, she kind of seemed like a ticking time bomb. "That may be a problem when I use the shower and sleep."

I did not need that image in my fucking head, and it seemed that she knew it. She stepped away, pulling a pen and notepad from a drawer. "I refused to be locked away like I'm in a cage. It's safe here, no one knows me." She started writing out a list.

"You and your daughter's safety is my biggest concern. What I meant to say is that, if you need groceries, we could make arrangements," I hissed, glaring at her. "Why are you so pissed at me?"

She threw me a glare over her shoulder. "That's what you get for the stunt in the hallway," she said with a shrug. "Don't do it again."

"If I remember correctly," I growled, advancing toward her. "_You _kissed me."

"Not going to deny it," she replied. "But you responded so enthusiastically and it seemed like you wanted a lot more. Then you obviously remembered that you like your balls intact."

"What was I supposed to do?" I drew with my finger a halo around my head. "Do I look like an angel to you?"

She shook her head. "Look, it doesn't mean I don't like what I see." Her eyes roamed slowly down my chest and lower still. "Or that you're even wrong about the kiss. What I'm trying to say is, I agree that it wouldn't be a good idea. One of us has to be strong enough to resist. And from this moment on, that will be me. Now, what exactly do you like to eat?"

I clenched my teeth; I knew we needed to set some ground rules. We were both all too aware that we couldn't act on our impulses. Yet, even in the matter of a few hours, the sexual tension seemed to grow between us, even when she tried to put a stop to it.

However, I'd never said that _we_ were actually going anywhere.

"Bella –" I started, but she cut me off. _Again._

"Save it, you can't control me. I've had enough of that shit for too long. I'm not about to let some thug push me around again." She glared at me, her face flushed red, nostrils flaring, and her brow furrowed in anger.

As if I'd let her scare me. I took a step closer. "You can't leave this house."

She did the same, stepping right into my personal space. We were nearly chest to chest and that shit made everything harder. It was fucking unfair.

"Like hell, I can't," she hissed. "Like I said, no one knows who I am or who Charlie is here."

"And if the people start talking or asking questions, what the fuck are you going to say about who you are?"

She stepped back, her brow tightening as if she hadn't been aware of how close she was to me.

"Easy. We'll pose as husband and wife." I stood there with my jaw on the floor as she continued. "Charlie agreed and said that you get all your stuff delivered and haven't bothered to go into town. Any real shopping you do is in Port Angeles."

I knew if I went along with that shit, it would be my fucking demise. There had to be a way out of the situation. "What about Ellie?" I was making excuses.

"She knows not to talk to strangers," she stated, sighing. "We've had to –" she did finger quotes, "'pretend' before. We'll just have to keep an eye on her, pay attention to what she says and to whom."

I wasn't going to win, and if Charlie had agreed to the cover story, there was little I could do. "Fine," I said, defeated. "I'll go get dressed, and we'll go into town."

"Good." I glared at her and she smiled at me before returning her attention back to the list.

I took my time getting dressed before I made my way downstairs and found Bella and Ellie coloring in a book on the dining room table. The time upstairs gave me the distance I needed to get over my earlier reaction to Bella's presence.

And I also realized that she'd been right. Locking her away would only make everything harder for everyone. Plus, I had no idea about shopping for food for a little girl and woman.

We simply had to make a truce of some sort.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" I asked, smiling at Ellie. She giggled and nodded. She shot up from her chair and curled her fingers around one of mine. The gesture felt strange and unsettling, but in a good way. I raised my head to see Bella walking toward us, the mask she'd brought out – especially for me – was back on her face as she took my hand and placed something in it.

I looked at it and then up at her curiously. "Where did you get the ring?"

"Emmett. He's the one that suggested the cover story."

"Of course, he did," I mumbled. Bella said something beneath her breath that I couldn't catch, but wiggled her fingers, showing me her matching silver band. I sighed and put on my ring.

_What the hell have I gotten into?_

It was the best cover story since I'd met some of the locals, but not many. Those that I had met didn't know shit about me. I showed Ellie and Bella to the garage and led them to my Volvo.

"Wait," Bella said, looking around.

"What is it?"

"We need a booster seat for Ellie. Did Emmett leave the one he had?" I looked toward my work table, and sure enough, sitting on the surface was a black seat thing. "Great. I got it." Bella picked it up, swinging open the back passenger door. She proceeded to install it properly and then buckled Ellie inside.

"I hate this thing, Momma," Ellie grumbled, pouting.

I stifled a laugh, climbing inside and starting the car. Bella came around to the passenger side and looked at me sternly. "What?" I asked, pulling out of the garage.

"Emmett warned me about your driving."

For some reason I found the fact that she knew things about me, troubling. I didn't know shit about her except for the trouble she was in. Emmett needed to keep his mouth shut. I also needed to remind Emmett, I could kick his ass.

"Did he now? And?"

"I thought I should remind you that you have a child in the car now."

"Nothing is going to happen. I'm a good driver." I grinned.

She cocked an eyebrow that told me it was something she wouldn't back down from. I looked in the rearview at me as Ellie hummed a song to herself. "Just stick to the speed limit."

I groaned. God, I hated driving slow. But the sweet little girl who smiled when I turned toward her made me realize it wasn't worth the risk. I only nodded in response and pulled out of the driveway.

"Turn on the radio, please," Ellie said from the backseat.

"Sure thing, Ellie," I said and showed Bella how to work out my stereo. A few seconds later, Ellie started to belt out a popular tune slightly off key. From the corner of my eye, I could see a real smile, no sorrow or attitude marring it, gracing Bella's face. If all the ones she'd given before were part of the mask she wore, and if I was ever at the receiving end of a genuine one, I was in serious trouble.

_I'm a goner._

Twenty minutes later, I discovered something. I had no idea just how much time a person could spend in a grocery store. Bella and Ellie kept throwing things into the cart. I'd also been completely unaware that two very petite girls could eat so much. There were like three kinds of cookies and three kinds of cereal. There were also three kinds of milk: skim, two percent and chocolate.

We made our way with the full cart to pay as Ellie chatted away about the importance of keeping a secret identity, using Hannah Montana as her example. We had sat down and talked with her earlier about pretending that I was her dad. So her relating our situation to that kids' show was brilliant.

It was strange to do something so freaking domestic, but again, I was hit by how it didn't bother me in the least. But realizing that scared the hell out of me. What did it mean? I had never wanted—especially since joining the organization—a family of my own.

But there I was playing husband and father. I reminded myself that it was, in fact, _playing._

Bella started to put items on the conveyer belt when someone cleared their throat. I looked up as I grabbed a few things from the cart to find a little shithead watching her.

"Well, hello there," he said, grinning like an idiot. The asshole's name was named Mitch and was still leering at her. What the fuck? Did he not see me or Ellie?

"Hello," Bella said, not even bothering to look up at him.

"You're not from around here," Mitch said, still fucking ogling and smiling. "I'd remember you."

Idiot. Could he have sounded more obvious? Bella wouldn't fall for that shit and she didn't disappoint. She cocked an eyebrow and didn't say a word. Then she continued to unload the cart as if she hadn't heard him.

"My wife and I moved out here a while back," I said, pulling her to my side since the shit was still looking at her wrong.

"Oh."

_Yes, that's right __fucker. __Not available. Not to me and __definitely__ not to you._

Mitch's eyes lingered on her chest and then swept down to her hand, stopping at her wedding band. Finally, his gaze settled on her face, gaping like an ass. What the fuck was his problem?

I looked Bella over. She had managed to cover up the bruising. I couldn't tell that anything was there, but he wasn't staring because of that. No, his gaze was following the path of her tongue as she licked her lips.

It was sexy as hell and I couldn't fucking look away. Not good.

"Bella?" I said, confused at the faraway look in her eyes.

It was then I felt where her hand was. When I'd pulled her closer, the hand that was on her side was, at that moment, brushed my dick. I was hard in a second. She closed her eyes and tensed, too. Instinct or raw need had me stepping closer for a second but I pulled away quickly and cleared my throat.

After a moment, Bella snapped out of her trance and continued to load our things, her jaw tight and a light flush of her skin. Neither of us said a thing and I hoped it would stay that way. It had been an accident.

Ellie tugged on my shirt. "Edward, can I get some gum?"

"It's up to your mommy, Ellie." I looked up at Bella, who grinned and mouthed a "thank you." Well, that was a first and one I wouldn't take for granted. She nodded at her daughter.

"Yay!" Ellie said, throwing the pack of gum onto the belt. I chuckled and picked her up, placing her in the empty cart. After paying and no more flirting from the little prick, we made it back to the house in a short time. It took us a while to put everything away. I really hadn't had shit in my kitchen before.

After the groceries were in their proper places, everyone went to watch television in the living room. I sat at the desk in the corner, trying to come up with a training schedule. I knew that Bella still needed time to heal, but her legs were in good shape. I decided on some water and cardio workouts for the following week until she was ready for work with weights.

It was a good thing I had an indoor pool. What if she didn't have a bikini? If that was the case, we could save that training for after Ellie fell asleep until we could get her some more clothes.

She'd be able to wear her underwear. I shook the image of Bella coming out of my pool butt fucking naked and continued to come up with a schedule. We wouldn't be able to start boxing and jujitsu for at least another week.

"I'm going to make some dinner," Bella said, rising to her feet and walking toward the kitchen.

"Okay, Momma," Ellie said, taking her eyes off the screen for a second.

I watched her go and wondered how long it would be before she acknowledged me again. I understood her reasons, since I wasn't making an effort to talk to her, either.

Nor could I have her so fucking close without giving in, so I kept my distance. It seemed she was doing the same. And wasn't that what I wanted? _No. _I ignored that part of me that wanted a chance to explore every inch of her soft skin.

After a few more minutes of working on a diet plan, I walked over to the couch. "What are you watching?" I asked, settling down beside Ellie.

"Spongebob."

I'd heard of it but never watched a show. Soon, I was laughing alongside her as Squidward got electrocuted several times. An hour later, Bella called us both to dinner. We had discussed during the car ride that she had to keep busy and that she didn't mind cooking and some cleaning. I tried to tell her that I could handle my own meals and such, but she insisted. I had a feeling it was more about not wanting to owe me anything. I understood that, so I caved.

After an excellent dinner of chicken strips and rice, Bella went upstairs to get Ellie ready for bed. And I needed an outlet.

I went to the gym and started on a grueling pace on my treadmill. Eventually, I worked my way to the punching bag and laid into it hard. I was pissed for few reasons. There was an incredibly hot woman in my house, and I couldn't fucking touch her. The last man that had touched her in that way was most likely the bastard that had hurt her. She wanted me but would fight like hell against the desire, like I should.

I was angry because I still had a fucking hard on.

"Does that work?"

I heard her and felt her presence as she came into view in the mirror in front of me. It had been at least a couple of hours since dinner, and with a glance of the clock, I realized that Ellie had gone to bed already. That meant we were alone— also not fucking good.

I ignored her and she seemed to be trying to do the same, refusing to look at me again. Her delicate looking fingers skimmed the top of the stair climber as she studiously looked away from me.

"Does _what_ work?"

"Does it help get out your sexual frustration?"

I groaned. I stopped and made my way toward her. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Bella."

She looked down and then looked back up at me with a raised eyebrow. There was no need for her to say a word, since my body reacted as usual to her proximity.

"Fuck!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

She rolled her eyes at my dramatics. "It seems to be getting worse," she said with a shrug. "The more we stay away I mean. And it's only been a damn day." Muttering something under her breath when I said nothing, she turned toward the stairs. At the base, she looked over her shoulder at me. "He doesn't have to know."

I couldn't tell what the fuck she was really thinking with that impenetrable mask in place. However, her eyes were a dead giveaway for only a second. She didn't want to want me.

The risks involved wouldn't be worth it, I told myself. "That man knows everything. He can read people like an open book."

"I understand," she said indifferently, starting up the stairs. "You don't really want me." Like a fucking idiot, I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled. "How can you think that? You have no idea how much I want you. I've already fantasized about having you in this room, watching us in the mirrors. I'd have that beautiful body of yours under my own as my hips move to meet yours, over and over again."

_Why are you telling her this?!_

Her teeth tortured her bottom lip but a tiny whimper escaped. The sound went straight down south. She looked at me, her eyes heavily lidded and sexy.

I wanted…No, I _needed_. My next thought was simple.

_Fuck it._


	4. The Mirrors

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Four – The Mirrors**

* * *

**Edward**

I grabbed the back of her neck and crushed her mouth against my own. She was unresponsive for a few moments and then moaned, parting her lips just enough for me to taste her more deeply. I felt her hands cautiously run up my arms until she threaded her fingers in my hair, urging me for more. I gladly delivered.

I groaned, pulling her closer with my hand on her back. She hissed as her eyes scrunched in readable pain.

_Shit. _

"I'm sorry," I gasped, pulling away and trying to catch my breath. Our foreheads were pressed together, both of us shaking.

That small moment of reprieve allowed me to think things through. "We can't." Despite my words, I kept her close. Despite the consequences, I still wanted her. I felt her breath on me, so fucking warm. I slid a hand from her waist to her hip, memorizing the sweet curve just in case she never allowed me to touch her again.

"Damn you," she hissed. "Then don't kiss me… I mean…" she growled and tried to push me away, but I held onto her head and hip firmly.

"We can't, you're still hurt," I clarified, trying to tell her that I wanted her.

She shook her head, still trying to catch her breath. The asshole in me couldn't help but smile at the fact that I did that to her. "But…I'm throbbing," she hissed under her breath.

She was fucking aching like I was. Her eyes widened as she seemingly realized she had said that out loud.

"Bella, I want you, I never said that I didn't," I admitted. "Fuck, I've been hard since you got here. Believe me."

"It's not that," she said, taking a deep breath and exhaling harshly. "I haven't felt this way," she gestured to each of us, "toward anyone in a long time." Her teeth clenched before she continued, "I'm having a hard time ignoring it and I don't exactly look good right now." She presented her still bruised body. "Forget it."

She turned away again but I stopped her, pressing her delectable backside against me. "You're beautiful," I said, my lips skimmed her ear. It was time to show her that, despite the bruises, she was still beautiful.

She looked away from our reflection. The tough act crumbled around her when faced with what happened and how she looked because of it.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." I demanded, my lips pressing lightly against her shoulder.

Bella shuddered slightly at the touch before she took a moment. She looked pensive at her reflection, but she answered.

"A woman with long brown hair, matching eyes, and bruises covering most of her pale skin." Her bottom lip trembled but as her hands and jaw clenched, she brought her emotions under control. She had such fucking fire inside her and the strength wasn't just an act. "She's broken and with scars not only skin deep, standing in front of a very good looking man."

I sighed and gently drew my arms around her waist and started unbuttoning my shirt that she still wore. She looked hot in it, and for some reason, knowing that it was mine made it sexy as hell. But to serve my purpose, I needed her out of it. One by one, with every inch that was exposed, I caressed her silky skin with the tips of my fingers. I kissed her neck and sucked her earlobe in my mouth before whispering to her.

"I'll tell you what I see. I see a beautiful woman." She snorted and rolled her eyes, looking away for a few seconds. I cocked my eyebrow, watching our reflection. I opened the shirt completely, and Bella closed her eyes upon seeing the bruises.

"Open them, sweetheart," I murmured. When she had, the weariness in her gaze had returned. I needed it gone. "I see supple breasts." My hands slid from behind and caressed them gently over her simple cotton bra. Her nipples hardened at the smallest brush of my thumbs and she closed her eyes with a moan. That sound elicited the slight shift of my hips against her ass.

Fuck, she felt _so_ good.

"Open your eyes," I demanded hoarsely. "I need you to see." She complied with my request, her gaze following the movements of my hands as they splayed across her silky flesh. "I also see curves in all the right places." My hands slowly slid from her hardened nipples and grazed down the sides of her body to the flare of her hips.

I was itching to pull down her shorts, but I knew that it would break my resolve to wait before moving further, if I even should.

"Your sexy abdomen is perfect, see how you have just the right curve until you reach your hips. Your ass – God, your ass is fucking beautiful and so bitable." I emphasized my point by splaying my fingers across her backside, gently squeezing her peachy little butt.

"Fuck and your legs are long and shapely," I said, sliding a hand down her bare thigh. "Since you've arrived, I dreamed of them draped over my shoulders as I taste you."

The sweet moan that escaped her gave me the incentive I needed to touch her between her thighs, her ass pressing more fully against me. She fucking tucked perfectly there, all snug and warm.

"Edward," she gasped, laying her head back on my shoulder to look at me. "You can't leave me like this, please."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I kissed her mouth then, tasting her sweet lips. I groaned as I ground against her ass again. Slowly, she melted, taking as much as she gave. One of her arms draped back over my shoulder and started to play with my hair, pulling my face closer. I wrapped my arm across her chest and I took her hand to draw circles around her navel.

"Watch, Bella," I said huskily. "Watch me make you come. Is that what you want, sweetheart?" It was the last chance for her to put a stop to what could eventually happen. She was right. One of us had to be strong enough.

I wasn't that man, at least not while she was so fucking close to me.

She didn't answer. Instead, she drew her mouth from mine and looked away from the mirror. After her eyes closed, she took a few shuttering breaths, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

On a sharp exhale, she gasped, "Please touch me."

I nudged her head to face forward and look into the mirrors. I was rock fucking hard, but I could take care of myself later.

She wasn't ready for me, not yet. I wondered briefly, maybe if I just fucked her, the desire would go away. But that would undermine everything. She needed relief and reassurance. I was here to provide her with that.

I was all too happy to oblige.

Our joined hands slipped under her gray shorts and I noted that she wasn't wearing any panties. Fuck me.

I moaned and suckled her shoulder, causing her to whimper and grind her ass against me. Taking two of her fingers, together we slid them over the wet flesh between her thighs. She bit her lip, struggling to keep her eyes open "I…oh God, I'm wet." She seemed surprised by it as our fingers teased her, but after a moment, she said, "You do this to me."

Oh God, why did she talk like that?

To avoid groaning out loud, I concentrated on sampling the soft skin of her collarbone, nipping gently. I looked up and our eyes met in the mirror as I watched her pant, her chest rising rapidly.

She was so beautiful.

"Edward," she gasped as I pressed two of our fingers against her clit. She cursed, arching slightly.

"How long has it been?" I asked, watching her writhe against me.

She was so fucking wet and it was driving me insane. Her ass was grinding against the thin layer of my shorts was not helping, but I wasn't about to stop her. Felt too good.

"Over a year…too long," she whimpered as I slid our fingers inside her.

Oh fuck – warm, wet and tight. I dropped my head on her shoulder, trying to control my breathing. With her moving against my cock, I was going to lose it soon.

"I've never watched before," she said softly, moaning as our fingers entered her again. I groaned, and with the flat pad of my thumb, I pressed and rubbed between her thighs, she needed to fucking come before I did.

She cried out, increasing the speed and pressure of her movements against me. I watched in awe of the pleasure that could be seen on her face. Her cheeks were covered in a pink flush, spreading down her neck and chest.

"I need…" she gasped. Even though I could see she was close, at the elusive edge, she needed more. I watched as her hand slipped from my neck and slowly reached for her breast. I could see she wasn't sure if she should, but desire drove her to do it.

"Fuck," I growled. I grunted and bucked against her, watching her hand on her body in such a way was fucking amazing. I moved my hand on her chest enough so that I could roll and pinch her other nipple.

Bella moaned and gasped but kept her eyes locked with mine, watching me touch her. Watching _us_ play her body. I bent down slightly and thrust my cock up against her backside, seeking friction. We were already covered in a sheen of sweat and I could tell that she was almost there.

So was I.

Just watching her and her ass grinding against me was going to be enough to make me reach release. I continued thrusting up against her, always careful of her bruises. Our grunts and moans filled the room.

"Edward," Bella gasped, her mouth parting. Her beautiful breasts were moving slightly from our bodies moving against each other. "Fuck!" She started to clench around our fingers and I increased my thrusts to allow her to achieve her orgasm as she ground against me harder.

"Come for me, Bella," I whispered in her ear, always keeping eye contact in the mirror.

"Edward," she gasped and finally let go with another hiss of my name. I continued guiding our fingers in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. I groaned, thrusting a few more times against her and came in my shorts with her name on my lips. Damn, it had been way too long for me.

Stilling our movements, I hissed, "Fuck, Bella."

"Hmm," she moaned softly. She turned to look up at me and placed a small kiss on my lips. "That was…" Hot. _Fucking wonderful. _Sexy. "...good," she said.

Did she just say _good_? _What the fuck?_

Her eyes, heavily lidded, seemed to match the sweet, secret smile on her lips. Was she teasing me?

"Good? That was good? You stood here in front of a wall of mirrors, watching our hands fuck your sweet body, and all you can say is that it was _good_?

Her eyes opened more fully, confusion within them. "Yes?" she cocked an eyebrow, averting her gaze quickly from the mirrors and buttoning her shirt back up. Before I could talk myself out of it, I grabbed her and devoured her mouth. She moaned and tugged on my hair, and after a few minutes, she pulled away, panting.

I smirked, just good my _ass_.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked and then her eyes widened. "Oh, the 'good' comment. Sorry, my brain was on the mushy side when I said that." She smiled at me, brushing a soft hand over my chest. "Anyway, can I have a swim?"

_That's it? That's all she has to say? What the hell?_

Then, when she looked back up at me, I saw it again. That fucking wall I thought had crumbled earlier had been rebuilt in record time.

Maybe it was for the best.

"Do you have a bathing suit?"

"Nope." She popped the "p", smacking her kiss-swollen lips, biting a corner. Her chin rose as she said, "I was going to, you know…use my underwear."

I groaned. "Bella, you're driving me insane," I tried reasoning with her. "We can't do this again."

She had to know I was right. We couldn't risk getting caught by Charlie. If Emmett's, or any of the men's, just-been-fucked radar honed in on any activity between Bella and me, they'd have to report to Charlie. And then, her father would serve my dick and nuts to his Rottweiler, Snoopy.

She placed one of her hands on her hips. "I didn't say to join me, asshole." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the gym.

Fuck. I had no idea how to diffuse the situation and what had happened could make the tension between us more intense. One thing I hoped was that she didn't think I had used her. That certainly wouldn't help.

Before I could think more about it, I slipped one of my fingers in my mouth and groaned. She tasted good and I knew that it would only be better from the source. Fuck.

_Not helping, Edward._

After cleaning and changing into a new pair of shorts, I wiped down my equipment. I climbed the stairs and stood just outside the door that led to the pool. I could hear some music playing and the sound of water splashing. We needed to talk, discuss her training and possibly some more firmly set ground rules. We both knew that we couldn't give in again. It wouldn't be worth the risk.

Remembering her words and the look of pleasure on her face sent a flame of lust burning through me.

She wouldn't be worth the risk _my ass_.

I sighed and walked in. Part of me wished that she was wearing something while swimming; the other part of me, _my dick_, wished that she was in her underwear. My dick's wish came true.

I watched as she swam underwater, across the expanse of my Olympic size pool, until she reached the other side, facing away from me. I wasn't sure if she was aware that I was in the room.

She was fast. Swimming would definitely be added to her exercise and training program. I watched as her head bobbed out of the water; her hair cascaded down her back, darker against her pale skin. She wiped her face with her hand and shook her head slightly.

I knew I should've walked away at that moment. But I didn't. Instead, I removed my shirt and jumped in, noticing immediately that she'd turned on the heater. The warm water was soothing my tension, but my cock was up for more action. It was a damn traitor.

I could see her pale legs treading water against the far green tiled wall. I slid my large hands over her legs, gliding up until I came around and grabbed her ass. I pressed my nose against her covered nipple once before bobbing out of the water.

She cocked an eyebrow, looking for an explanation. "You knew I wouldn't be able to resist," I said, glaring at her.

"I wasn't sure if you would," she said, shaking her head. She looked as if she wasn't sure she wanted me there, either. "But, it's not my fault you came in here. I didn't ask you to."

"Maybe not, but telling me that you didn't have a suit…"

"I was merely stating a fact," she said, laughing a bit. Besides in the presence of her daughter, it was the first time she laughed for me. Or in that case, laughing _at_ me. "But you're the one that should have more willpower. I mean, you work for a mob boss."

At the mention of Charlie, our hands slipped away from each other. She swam backward and averted her eyes. We exchanged an awkward glance.

"Remind me why I'm here," she said with a shake of her head.

"To learn to fight back," I replied easily, putting more distance between us. "Though, it seems you're capable of that, you just need to learn the skills."

"I know a little," she said, leaning against the side of the pool. Her eyes were on the skylight above. "I took a few classes at the local gym," she choked on a word, covering it up with a cough and I was unable to catch it. "I had a friend that taught the class, but we had to leave when he found us."

I swam toward her, keeping myself from reaching for her. "What is it, Bella?"

Her shoulders moved slightly before I felt her hands beneath the water, near my waist. Her touch alone was enough to make me groan in desire, distracting me. I rested my head on her shoulder, even though I knew it was going to happen again.

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a whisper. "I can't seem to help it." That time, the words were hissed through her teeth. I felt her fingers brushing against my waistband. "I wanted you the moment I saw you and I'm trying to fight it."

"Fuck," I moaned, getting lost in the sensation of her touch. Again, all thought about consequences left me, as her hands touched me over my shorts, meeting a hot, hard part of me. "Same here," I gasped, bucking my hips into her hand.

"Why?" she asked laying sweet open-mouthed kisses along my neck.

"I told you why. You're fucking beautiful," I whispered, pulling her face toward mine. I took her mouth with my lips, tongue and teeth. I couldn't get enough of her. She pulled away slightly, breathing heavily.

"We shouldn't," she said, swimming away. She held up her hand as I advanced toward her. I cocked an eyebrow but complied, already missing the warmth of her hand. "I have to think about Ellie and you need to think about Charlie." She groaned, licking her lips, her eyes roaming down my wet, slick body.

I chuckled and smirked. She was impressed, and fuck, if I wasn't smug about it. She noticed my grin and shook her head. "You're supposed to be protecting your balls, remember? Try to resist and looking like you do." She gestured toward my body. My grin was in full force.

I shrugged my shoulders, inching my way closer. "Impossible." I couldn't resist her.

"Do you have any idea how good you taste between your sweet thighs?"

Her eyes met mine, her breath hitched and she dipped underwater. I could see her shake her head beneath, bobbing up with spray of water. "How do you know how I taste?"

"Because moments after you stepped out of the gym, I fucking licked my fingers," I said, taking her back in my arms.

Bella moaned softly, "We can't. What about Charlie and Ellie?" I nibbled on the corner of her mouth, licking the sting and eliciting a tremor to move through her.

I sensed her retreat and would allow it. _For now._

"We'll figure something out. Until then, race you!"


	5. The Alarm

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Five – The Alarm**

* * *

**Edward**

Bella cursed behind me as I swam toward the other side of the pool, desperately needing to cool off. If we were going to figure out what we really wanted, we had to slow the hell down. Maybe in the end, we can fight the attraction completely and both still come out of her stay relatively unscathed. Or fuck until dawn every night with Charlie never the wiser.

Once at the end of the pool, I jumped out and sat on the edge. I grinned smugly because it did take her a while to reach me. Her eyes narrowed but rolled as she smiled. It was exactly what I hoped for.

I had a method with training. With guys like Mike, I was more like a drill sergeant and worked them to the bone every day we trained. Rosalie had to be approached differently. At first cautiously, considering everything she had been through and approaching her like Mike would've put up her defenses. Emmett and I worked on earning her trust. We even became friends, enough that she enjoyed spending time with us.

Some would have thought that doing something like that would be a bad thing, but to me, if a person that had that much anger and hurt inside them, it would eventually lead to making mistakes. They needed someone to talk to and a way to vent.

Bella couldn't afford to make mistakes. Neither could I. If wasn't able to deny my attraction to her, I would have to make sure that it wouldn't affect my training of her.

I watched as she turned onto her back, swimming the backstroke toward me. God, she looked so fucking beautiful all wet. When she reached where I was waiting on the other side, she scowled. "Show off."

"Swim team through high school, Bella," I said smugly.

"I wasn't a team player," she said a secret smile on her lips. "I was a bit of geek, actually, concentrating on school with straight A's. Still didn't get the scholarship, though." I heard the resentment in her voice and wondered how much it hurt her to know that she could've had it all if Charlie had known the truth about her existence.

I watched her lithe, wet body cut through the water as she changed to a butterfly stroke.

"Looks like you've had lessons, too," I said, slipping back in the water. The thin white cotton bra and matching panties she wore was hardly adequate coverage, her nipples were clearly visible though the translucent fabric.

"Hello, I lived in Arizona."

I rolled my eyes and made my way toward her where she waited. The second I was shoulder to shoulder with her, she took off like a bullet through the water, giving me a face full of leg and ass. Oh, hell. I twitched as I watched her body swim away. It took a few moments before I could go after her. She managed to out swim me, and when I caught up to her, I kept my distance.

That lasted for only a few seconds, brushing up against her briefly to kiss her lips. One more time— yeah, right. _Keep telling yourself that, Cullen._

Fuck, she tasted like heaven.

After about an hour of our continued teasing and playing around in the pool, we decided to call it a night. I double-checked the perimeter and all the doors and windows before I went to find Bella, who had gone to look in on Ellie.

She was closing the door to her daughter's room when I walked into the hallway. "Hey," she said her brow tight, her eyes wary. I ran a nervous hand through my hair. The situation was certainly hard to handle. _Should I kiss her goodnight?_

At that moment, my brain decided to dwell on the fact that I wanted to kiss her goodnight and so much fucking more. It didn't help that she had the room right beside mine. It was going to take all my willpower not to sneak into her room and fuck her all night long. I bit back a groan, trying to shake those thoughts from my head.

"So, am I starting training tomorrow?" Bella asked, leaning against the wall near her bedroom door.

I nodded, doing the same on the adjacent wall, watching her body language. The openness was in her body and how, for a brief moment, it moved to come closer to me. However, she pulled back at the last second and only adjusted her stance. Her eyes were a different story. They were as closed to me as they had been when she'd first arrived.

"Yes, first thing you need to do before you come down is some light stretches. Before breakfast, I need you on the elliptical or treadmill downstairs for an hour. What time does Ellie wake up?"

"Most of the time, I have to wake her, so at anytime. Oh, just to give you a heads up, she's _not_ a morning person." Bella laughed when my eyes widened.

"So, I need you up by six in the morning so that we can go over your schedule and diet."

"Diet?" She cocked an eyebrow in question. "You're putting me on a _diet_?" She looked down at her stomach.

"You need a little more protein and iron." Bella was slender and she needed every nutrient she could get to help strengthen her body.

"Fine," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Up by six, one hour on the elliptical or treadmill, then we'll go over the rest of my schedule and _diet._"

She said "diet" with such distaste that I laughed. She looked fucking cute and edible, so I needed to get closer to her. I leaned up against her, one of my hands on her hip, the other against the wall by her head.

"Edward," she said, looking up at me. Her eyes were sad, and once again, vulnerable like it had been when she'd seen her bruises in the mirror earlier. It seemed that she had something to say. Had she already figured out that I wasn't worth it? Did she regret what we already shared?

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked, cupping her cheek. I wanted to kiss her again, savor the taste of her skin under my tongue, but I wouldn't cross that line again. Not yet.

Her eyes instantly hardened as she lifted her chin in determination. "I have nightmares sometimes. I just thought you should know, just in case you hear me cry out."

There I was, thinking with my dick when she was obviously still scared. I hated to hear that she had nightmares. I wondered idly if she had them, did Ellie? I nodded, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "What are your nightmares about?"

"James taking Ellie, mostly," she said.

"I would never allow that to happen. You know that you'll have to tell me everything about him. I don't understand why Charlie didn't –" I trailed off, not wanting to elaborate further.

"Off him, put him six feet under or make him a permanent fixture at the bottom of the Pacific?"

"Yes, something like that." There was no use in denying it anyway. It was obvious she knew exactly what her father was capable of.

Charlie had mentioned during the week prior to Bella's arrival that she refused to talk about what happened and just how it had come to the point of leaving her husband. I hoped that I could get her to open up to me. I needed to know, as did Charlie. Renee and Bella's half-sister, Alice were missing.

Bella yawned and shook her head. "It's late, Edward. We'll talk in the morning."

"Fine, but this discussion is far from over," I said, caressing her soft cheek. I couldn't prevent myself as I bent to kiss her, moving slowly so that if she wanted to stop me, she could. With her eyes wide open, she didn't deny me, only licked her lips.

The kiss was soft, sweet, but in seconds, it intensified, our hands were in each other's hair and teeth scraped gently and tasted. Bella slumped a few inches down the wall. I pulled back to look at her in confusion. She groaned softly. "I'm exhausted."

It was an excuse. I could see it in her eyes. So I laughed, pulled back like she needed me to, but placed another kiss on her lips. "Goodnight." She really needed to get some rest anyway.

"I know I haven't said it. But thanks for helping me. Night," she said, opening her bedroom door and quickly closing it behind her.

I approached my bedroom and walked over to my bed. It had never looked as lonely as it did at that moment. I sighed and fell into a fitful sleep. Into a nightmare filled with disturbing images of Bella's broken body. Luckily for me, those images were replaced in the early morning hours with images of her in bed.

My alarm woke me up at five-thirty in the morning. I groaned, slipping out of bed and taking a fast shower. I walked out into the hallway and went to the gym. I started my own routine. I would normally run for a few miles, but with Bella and Ellie staying with me, I knew it would be best that I didn't leave the house.

"Good morning," her voice greeted me. I looked up and watched her walk up to the treadmill, placing a baby monitor she had brought down beside her.

She was dressed in tiny blue shorts and a black sports bra. "So, how do I start this contraption?"

I chuckled and joined her by the machine. "Morning," I said before spinning her around, taking her face in my hands and kissing her deeply. I had dreamed about her lips all morning and couldn't resist for another minute.

"Mmm," she hummed into my mouth, grabbing onto my biceps. She squeezed my arms and moaned deeper.

I chuckled against her lips. She seemed to love my lean, muscled body. Of course, I'd be smug about it. "You like that, don't you?"

She pulled away, rolling her eyes. "Machine," she said firmly, pointing at the treadmill.

I helped her on and showed her the pre-programmed routine I had made earlier for her. We were well into the routine as I talked her through it. I loved watching her sweat. God, all I needed was to see her do it as I fucked her senseless.

Shit, I had to stop thinking like that. It wouldn't help her training if all I could think about was how nice she looked in her tight little top. And about how the curve of her ass could be easily admired if I watched from behind.

I had no idea how long I stared, but eventually Bella cleared her throat. I looked up, our eyes locking in the mirror.

She looked smug. "You like that, don't you?" she said, using my own words against me. I glared and then smirked, pressing a button on the machine. She yelped at the new speed and angle. The glare she sent me was nearly lethal as she tried to stay on and keep up.

I laughed heartily and went to the rowing machine to start my own routine. "When the program you're on is over, I want you to familiarize yourself with the rest of the equipment. But first, I need you to do some stretching before you try anything else. Be careful with your back."

Bella nodded, working to breathe through her workout. "Fine." She remained quiet for the duration of her program. It barely made her break into a sweat. That led me to believe that she was in good physical shape. Stamina probably wouldn't be a problem. As I watched, I noticed that while her thighs were nicely toned, we needed to work on her arms a little.

With her run soon over, she climbed off the treadmill. She grabbed a bottle of water I'd left for her, drinking some before patting some of the beads of – oh God – glistening sweat off her neck and chest.

_Fuck, I'm hard again._

I groaned softly, trying to adjust myself so that I could still manage to continue my routine heard Bella snickering under her breath. "It's not funny," I grumbled.

We were supposed to be trying to figure out what we wanted and slow down. Instead, we couldn't seem to stop moving forward.

She only rolled her eyes and she walked over to a corner of the room, grabbing a red exercise mat. After she dragged it in front of the wall of mirrors, she sat in the middle of it, relaxing her body for a few minutes with her eyes closed. She definitely exercised a lot before all that shit happened to her. She was familiar with meditation techniques, possibly yoga.

She rose to her feet and started stretching and rolling her neck. She loosened up a bit before doing a few lunges. She groaned softly as her muscles protested, but she shook it off and continued.

I smirked as I watched her in the mirror, having the perfect fucking view of her beautiful body. "Try bending at your waist. Can you touch your toes?" It wasn't something she needed to do, but I was curious to see if she'd fall for it.

_She did._

She hissed a little. I felt a little bad, but the view was spectacular. Her ass was high enough for me to see and grab onto as I ground –

"Like this?" she asked, snapping me from my dirty thoughts. She turned to cock an eyebrow at me, glaring at me.

"You know you can stand up now," I said and tried to ignore the flash of heat in my blood.

"I'm almost done," she quipped, shaking her tight, bite-worthy ass. In reality, she was only shifting from one pose to another.

Groaning, I jumped off the machine and strode toward her, pressing my hips against her ass. She moaned and stood up slowly, grinding harder against me. I dropped my head on her shoulder.

"Bella, are you trying to get us killed?"

"No, I'm trying to relieve some tension," she hissed. "That seems to have gotten worse overnight."

She was right about that. I wanted her more than ever.

Her hands closed over mine clasped around her hips, pulling them off slightly. She held them suspended in mid-air, wanting to push me away. But I could see her control slipping so when the tip of my finger brushed her skin, I saw her defenses shatter. I was a fucking asshole, but I couldn't resist.

With a sigh, she moved my hands higher on her body. I loved the feel of her curves and her skin. Our hands glided over her hips to the sides of her waist, and then, she slid them forward, grazing her tummy before moving higher. I groaned, taking the full weight of her breasts in my hands.

Bella moaned softly as I squeezed and pinched her nipples through her sports bra. "Edward."

I turned her slightly and kissed her neck. She turned the remainder of the way, wrapping her arms around my neck. I sighed and pressed my forehead against hers. "Bella," I groaned, pulling her closer to me.

"For right now, let's stop fighting it," she moaned, melting against me. "I know we shouldn't, but," she shook her head and body tensed in my arms, "But I need you."

Once her lips were on mine, I lost all thought about how wrong it was to be with her. No. Not wrong – dangerous, possibly even deadly.I didn't care anymore and I kissed her back fervently. Her hips shifted against mine but the whimper that escaped was from pain.

"Bella," I said huskily. "We have to stop. I might hurt you."

She sighed softly, following it with a small moan. "I don't think you can."

Her confidence in me, the desire in her eyes had me struggling to rein in my desire. But it was the way she stood on the tips of her toes to brush her lips on mine that had me losing control and instinctually reaching around for her ass. With a little hop, her legs were wound tightly around my waist.

I groaned when I felt the warmth between her thighs on my stomach. I backed her up against the wall of mirrors, but at the last moment, remembered her bruises.

Shit. A wall would be too hard to fuck against. I quickly pulled us away from the wall and laid her gently on the mat. The soft sigh she made as I hovered over her body made me groan in satisfaction. Fuck, she was beautiful. I kissed her deeply, allowing my hands to wander over her curves. I ground my cock against the inside of her thigh, causing her to buck her hips toward mine.

My lips left hers to breathe but also to descend further. I needed another taste of her on my tongue. I sucked and nipped at her collarbone and followed that with a tour over her pulse.

Bella moaned, arching her chest closer to mine. I groaned, quickly pulling down a part of her sports bra to expose a breast. Before taking a sweet peak in my mouth, I looked up. Our eyes locked, our breathing was heavy and the look in her eyes told me what I wanted to know.

She wanted me to continue.

I kissed her skin gently, slowly applying more pressure. Her hands slid over my muscle shirt, delicately tracing my nipple through the fabric. The flick that followed had me bucking my hips.

That shit surprised me and I groaned in appreciation of the slight sting. I sucked a sweet nipple in my mouth, lavishing the tip with my tongue. That elicited some soft moans from the heavenly creature writhing beneath me. Her hands were doing wonderful things, ranging from tugging on my hair to stroking my back. It was so good that I had to kiss her again. Her touch, her skin and her lush mouth all of it felt like fucking heaven.

It had been too long, I thought to myself. It had been over a year. Ever since the accident that claimed a life…because of me. The feel of her teeth along my bottom lip, pulled me from the painful memories.

I held her hips in my hands, moving her thighs to accommodate my body. I fit perfectly, lifting her by her ass to press harder against her.

"Edward, please," she pleaded. The tone, the rise and fall of her chest, and the look in her eyes elicited a deep groan from my throat. As our lips met swiftly, our bodies instinctually moved together, drawing more moans from her and deep rumbles from me. I ran my hands up her legs, ready to remove her shorts and from the sound of her plea, she wouldn't stop me.

Then I remembered something.

"Fuck," I gasped, laying my head in the crook of her neck.

"What is it, Edward?"

"I don't have a condom," I said as I tried to calm myself. That was hard to do, since my cock was within reach of its primary target.

Bella's hips moved under mine, making me gasp. "Pill."

I groaned her name at the thought of feeling her completely. "Oh, God… fuck," I cursed again, thrusting my hips. I just wanted inside her. Our hands quickly went to rid us of our clothes, my shirt tossed beside us, her sports bra halfway up, past her shoulders.

A loud beeping came up from somewhere.

"What the hell is that?" Bella said, stilling beneath me.

"It's a perimeter alarm," I said, recognizing the specific tone. "Someone is coming up my driveway." I grabbed my shirt, finding it fucking torn. Shit. I tossed it back on the floor as Bella started to shift her bra back in place. She dashed up the basement stairs a few steps in front of me. We made our way to the office where the screen for the front driveway indicated a black SUV coming up the drive.

I tapped the screen to zoom in and hissed, "It's Charlie."


	6. The Boss

**Training the Swan **

**Chapter Six – The Boss**

* * *

**Edward**

"What the hell is he doing here?" she asked, running her hand over her hair and tugging at her ponytail, removing it.

"My guess is he's hoping I got some answers from you or he's found something out."

"So either way, he's looking for information," she said through clenched teeth. There was more to her anger about her father, there had to be. It wasn't Charlie's fault that he was absent from her life. So why was she so pissed?

"You're going to have to give him something," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Or else he'll never leave."

Without looking away from the monitor, she said, "We don't want that." She didn't seem aware that she'd said it aloud. Did she want to continue what we had started downstairs?

_Shit, not the time, Edward._

I was fucking sweating, still hard and my back stung with a few scratches from when Bella had pulled off my shirt. Shit. The time had come. I had known the moment I laid my eyes on his daughter that my life had spun out of control. The other shoe was about to drop— most likely, cement-fucking-shoes, if Charlie's preference was any indication.

"Shit," Bella hissed, watching the monitor from beside me. I turned to find her fingers tracing a large, splotchy purple mark on her neck.

"Fuck, fuck," I said, running my hands through my hair.

I felt her fingers close around mine, tugging me toward her. "Come on!" She led the way upstairs to my room in a sprint, searching the closet and found me a gray sleeveless shirt.

The shirt made me remember something. "Oh, fuck. I left my torn up shirt downstairs."

"Why don't you greet Charlie and I'll take care of it," she said, still touching the fucking hickey I'd given her.

I nodded and quickly threw a hooded jacket to her that was too small for me anyway. "Cover up, but don't change yet. Go into the kitchen and start breakfast or something. It has to look like we had at least worked out."

Bella nodded and zipped the jacket on. What stunned me—and her, too—was that she pressed her lips to mine quickly. Her wide-eyed "what the hell look" had appeared before she ran out of the room. I didn't have time to process it though. I looked at the clock on the wall and found that it was barely past seven-thirty in the morning. Christ, the man was determined to catch me off guard, as usual.

I ran downstairs and flung the front door open to wait for Charlie on my porch. His SUV had just pulled up and turned off when I stepped out. In the driver's seat was a tall blond with an obnoxious, smug grin on his fucking face.

"Well, Edward," Jasper drawled as he climbed out. "It doesn't seem you're too happy to see me."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You know I don't like unexpected visits," I said, closing the distance between us, shaking his hand. "It's been a long time."

Jasper pulled away and opened up the passenger door. Out stepped the man I wished wasn't there at the moment. I quickly tried to compose myself.

Charlie wasn't a big man, but he wasn't small, either. He was about five-eleven with dark hair and eyes. His facial features included a square jaw and a light scruff from not shaving for a day or two. He'd lost his mustache since the last time I'd seen him, but his face was always a stoic mask of indifference and usually devoid of emotion – until that moment.

He looked pissed.

His eyes narrowed as they took in my appearance, landing on my hair before meeting my eyes. "Normally, if I'd seen your hair like that I wouldn't think shit about it. But right now, I don't want to even comprehend why it looks like that."

I shook my head. "Come on, Charlie, you know I can't tame this shit," I said as calmly as I could, trying to laugh it up. I didn't look away from penetrating gaze. It would've been the first sign that something was off.

"Yeah, maybe." Charlie closed the distance between us and clasped my shoulder, hard. I practically buckled under the pressure he was applying. He might have been shorter than me, but the man was all muscle.

"You look nervous, Edward. You don't have a reason to be nervous. Am I correct?" Charlie asked, tightening his grip on my shoulder. Shit, it felt like he was trying to incapacitate me with his own version of the Vulcan nerve pinch. The man had hands like fucking vises.

I was already feeling dizzy. Charlie's eyes locked on my own as he flicked imaginary lint off my shirt. A gesture meant to distract me as his hand on my shoulder moved to the back of my neck, where I knew he could do the most damage.

Tyler Crowley hadn't walked since Charlie had managed to snap vertebrae with his bare hand using some technique he learned from some Chinese master or something. He was the only one within the organization that knew how to do it, too.

I gulped slowly while taking a deep, calming breath before answering. "That's right, Charlie. I have no reason to be nervous. Just came up from the gym, that's all."

He nodded, never taking his eyes off me. He leaned a little closer so that Jasper couldn't listen. "My daughter is a beautiful woman and all I ask is that you keep it in your pants, Edward. She means something to me. You're no good for her."

I knew he was right. I realized that when he said it and each time I kissed her soft lips that I was unworthy of her. Considering my past, it was even more obvious. "You have no reason to worry, Charlie. I know she could never care –"

"Exactly, she can barely manage to say a few words to me without cringing. I'm sure it's because of my chosen profession. You would be no different. Let's go inside."

I nodded just as Charlie pulled away and straightened his black Armani suit before ascending the stairs and into my house.

Jasper eyed me suspiciously for a moment before following Charlie. He kept his distance, waiting to talk to me. "What the fuck is up with you two?"

I shook my head. Charlie had made it clear that no one but the three of us, Charlie, Bella and me, would know whom she really was. It was safer for her that way. But something told me that Jasper would have to be brought in the loop.

Charlie stood in the kitchen entryway. I stopped beside him, watching Bella putting an omelet on a plate. She was wearing a pair of grey leggings, which was good, because the shorts she'd been wearing were far too revealing and likely to send her father's blood pressure up.

She also wore the hooded jacket I had handed her earlier with Cullen stitched in big letters across the shoulders. Fuck, it looked good on her, though it would probably be best that she didn't dress in my clothes with Charlie around.

Our eyes met for a brief moment before she looked at her father. "Charles."

Charlie stiffened beside me and glared for a moment. "Isabella."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me that. It just sounds wrong having you call me that. Only mom does."

Charlie nodded. "Well, Renee was the only one that called me that."

She shrugged. "I know," she said passively. She practically threw three of the plates on the small, round breakfast table before settling on one of the chairs and digging in. "Eat. Then we'll talk. We don't have much time. Ellie will be up soon."

Charlie nodded and took the furthest seat from her. I decided I wanted to be able to keep an eye on the man and sat beside Bella, across from him.

"So, what did you find out already, Charlie?" she asked, staring straight ahead and avoiding everyone's eyes. Damn, Charlie was right. She could barely stand him.

"Well, you're right. We can't just kill the bastard. Not without causing a shitstorm."

"Because he's a senator's son, I tried to tell you," she said firmly. Senator?

"You did. But what you failed to tell me is that your husband is using all methods of locating you, except the proper authorities."

"Of course, he is. It would look bad to the media. It would cause a scandal." Bella laughed softly. "You don't know anything."

"Maybe… but I _do_ know that there is more to this than just taking his daughter."

She laughed darkly for a few moments. "So damn perceptive," she sneered.

I looked at Charlie, hardly believing his calm demeanor. No one had ever spoken to him like that without a fucking reprimand, at the very least. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" he suggested quietly, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Is he supposed to be here?" she asked, her eyes landing on Jasper.

"We can trust him," Charlie said as he stared at his plate.

"That's what I thought last time and look where it got me. Tell him to wait outside." Fuck, all her defenses were up and fortified. Not good.

Charlie's grip on his fork intensified. "We need him to help find your mother and half-sister."

She flushed angrily, hissing, "Damn you. I've been through hell and back. I'm having a hard time coming to terms with trusting anyone, least of all, you and your army of thugs."

Ouch. That stung, since she'd probably consider me a part of that army. Charlie's eyes narrowed and he looked at me. Fuck, he wanted me to convince her.

"Bella, Charlie's right. Jasper is the best in investigative work and digging for information. If anyone can find your mother and sister, it's him."

She sighed, closing her eyes for several tense moments. "Fine," she growled, stabbing a piece of omelet, or trying to at least, she completely missed. I chuckled, which caused her to slap my arm, laughing, too.

I heard the clatter of metal hitting the floor before I could register what was happening. Charlie launched himself across the table, grabbing me by the throat. Bella screamed as she fell, slamming her shoulder on the table before hitting the ground.

In Charlie's haste, he'd failed to compensate for her nearness. The next moment, she cried out again, clutching her shoulder. In a flash, I flung Charlie away from me and knelt beside her.

"Bella," I said, trying to assess her injuries. "Tell me where it hurts."

"My shoulder!" she cried, tears lingered at the corners of her eyes. The struggle to keep them from falling could easily be seen behind her gaze. I touched softly on her shoulder, brushing her hair aside. I cringed as I realized that she dislocated it, which was not good since we wanted to avoid hospitals as much as possible. It also met with the ease that it happened, that it hadn't been the first time she injured her shoulder.

The fucking bastard would pay for that shit.

"Sweetheart, I have to set your shoulder," I said quietly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No more pain, please –" she sobbed, closing her eyes and causing my heart to clench. I gritted my teeth to keep my own anger toward the bastard that hurt her at bay. Charlie knelt on her other side. I was also reining my rage toward her father, who was the cause of her pain at that particular moment. Why? Only because he had witnessed a mere moment of something happening between us that had nothing to do with her training.

What the fuck? Wasn't she allowed to make a friend?

"Hold her," I said to him. He nodded, grasping Bella lightly around her waist and other shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered. "It will only hurt for a while" I clenched my eyes shut for a moment before taking a deep breath. I knew that I needed to distract her, so I decided to talk her through it. "You know, you didn't get to finish up in the gym this morning."

She let out a strangled laugh as her eyes met mine, catching on to what I was really talking about. "Yeah, I know. I hope that I can get back to that after Charlie and Universal Solider over there leave." She meant what she said—she still wanted me.

I wished we could, too. I pulled on her arm, setting everything back in its rightful place. Bella screamed, containing most of it by biting her lower lip, drawing a little blood.

Charlie cringed, seeing her like that. "Bella, I'm sorry… I just –" he started. Bella quickly sat up and slapped him. He sighed, rubbing his jaw. "You need to stop doing that, baby girl."

She narrowed her eyes at him and she stood, using my shoulder to help her stand up. "Don't you ever touch me or _Edward_ again."

Charlie's eyes narrowed, causing Bella to roll her eyes. "He's not my type. He's like a big brother. Now, apologize." She cringed, as she tried to move her shoulder, which would be sensitive for a while. I begged her with my eyes to shut the hell up, but she didn't let up on the glare she was giving her father.

"Big brother, huh?"

"Yup, don't feel a thing for him." Bella leaned in and whispered loud enough for all of us to hear, "I think he's gay, too." She shrugged at her father's shocked expression.

Charlie pursed his lips and said, "I don't say this often, but I'm sorry, Edward."

Jasper laughed silently as Charlie returned his attention to Bella, asking if she was all right. He was still snickering under his breath a few seconds later. Fucker knew I wasn't gay. The asshole also knew that there was something going on between Bella and me. He pulled on his collar for some reason. I looked down at my shirt and saw a few red marks peeking out from under the fabric. Those were from Bella. Shit. I quickly fixed it so that they weren't noticeable.

"Start from the beginning," Charlie demanded.

"Yeah thanks, _Dad_," Bella nearly growled. "Throw me around like a rag doll, it's okay." She picked up her chair and sat back down. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper tense. His eyes widened as he realized just who Bella was to Charlie.

"You know that I didn't mean to hurt you."

Her eyes snapped back to her father's. "Funny, that's the same thing James always said after he hit me."

He bristled at her words and I could see that it had really hurt him. "Don't put me in the same category as him." Charlie sighed when she lightly flushed and looked away."Bella, please. We need to know everything."

"Fine," she replied, her tone implied calm but the fire in her eyes was not. "Sit. I'll talk as long as you don't touch him again."

Charlie agreed after a moment, gesturing for the rest of us to take our seats. God, this woman had some _balls. _Strangely, I was even more turned on by it. After a couple of minutes of quietly eating, Bella pushed her plate away. The wall she'd built around her had been re-fortified as she prepared to talk.

"I met James during college," she started, staring blankly at something over Charlie's shoulder. "I was at a club with some friends. Some asshole came up to me and tried to force me to dance with him and more. James helped get him off my back and we hit it off. Everything was great. We had one of those typical college-sweetheart type of relationships. I met his family and they immediately approved of me.

"We were married shortly after I graduated. I started teaching almost immediately and we decided to start our family right away. Things seemed fine during the first couple of years. The media was a little hard to get used to, though. I was always made to dress up and pose for pictures, since his family was in politics. He wanted to run for office, too.

"Almost two years after Ellie was born and his father decided to run for senator, things started to change. At first, it was subtle. There were late nights at the office and weekend trips. He drank more often. He started to shush me anytime I tried to voice my opinion to other politicians or businessmen. I thought it was pressure of the new campaign – he was always there to help his father. I understood that, so I overlooked it. Then I saw him one day when I wanted to surprise him at the office. He was talking and laughing with the man from the club."

Jasper hit his fist on the table. "A wingman."

Bella nodded. "I asked around, hoping not to raise more questions. They'd known each other since they were kids. So I started to wonder what else he was lying about. One night, when he said he was working late, I decided to see just was keeping him busy."

I felt that I knew what was coming.

"He was busy all right, going down on his assistant on his desk. I didn't know what to do, so I left. I confronted him that night. That's the first time he hit me, only once, but enough to leave a mark. He said that he needed release and that I wasn't available at the moment. I was at a loss and I had no idea what to do. So I took Ellie after he drank himself to sleep and left.

"Ellie was about two years old. I had my own money. That was one thing that James allowed. Since he had plenty to pay bills, I was able to use my wages for myself and Ellie. I went back to my mom and Alice. He came late one night a couple of weeks later and forced Ellie and me in his car.

"He didn't allow me to work after that. He apologized profusely, saying that he'd never hurt me again. That I couldn't leave him, because he'd take Ellie away since he's a lawyer and had all the right connections. He knew I wouldn't risk losing her. After another failed attempt of getting away, I knew I had to find a different way out. I wasn't stupid enough to believe he'd never touch me again, but allowed myself to stay with him, biding my time. He hadn't hit me, for several months."

We all listened with rapt attention as she continued weaving her story. She had remained with James, recording conversations with shady politicians and keeping records of his abuse, all the while starting to skim money from credit cards and bank accounts. Then she'd hit the jackpot.

"I managed to record a conversation. He had a nice little nest egg of about five million dollars, all from his father's campaign funds through the years and some shady business dealings. I finally had what I needed to blackmail him. So, with little difficulty, I made arrangements. I knew that my mother and sister wouldn't be safe. James would use them to get to me. I sent them away. James believed that they were going backpacking in Europe. Then I confronted him.

"I threw copies of my files and recordings at him and told him that Ellie and I were leaving and that he couldn't stop me. He knew that he couldn't. Not only would he ruin his father, but his father would kill him. So he let us go, but not before laying one on me. He told me that night that he had chosen me because I looked pretty on his arm and because I had good genetics. In other words, he wanted to paint the perfect little American family for when _he_ ran for office.

"Despite the fact that he let me walk out, I knew he'd come for us eventually, so Ellie and I made sure to cover our tracks. I had plenty of cash. We managed to remain hidden for about six months. That is until he figured out what I did."

Bella quieted, biting her lower lip, fidgeting in her chair under the intense stare that Charlie gave her.

"You took the money," he said quietly but his fists were clenched in obvious stress.

Fuck. Not only was James after her because of his reputation, his daughter but because of money. There was nothing that man wouldn't do to get what belonged to him. Bella looked up at her father and sighed, and was about to answer before she was interrupted.

"Jasper!" Ellie screamed, running into the kitchen hopping onto his lap.

"Ellie, how are you, sweetie?" Jasper chuckled, kissing Ellie's cheek. The little girl blushed, puckering her lips kissing him straight on his lips, earning more chuckles from him. It was obvious they had bonded during their time together while they stayed with Charlie.

"I'm good. We live in a castle," Ellie said cheerily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Charlie laughed, shaking his head. He turned back to Bella. "We'll finish this conversation later, missy."

Bella's eyes narrowed as she glared at her father but she nodded after a moment. "Ellie, what would you like for breakfast?" She rose from her chair but cringed when she tried to lift her plate.

I jumped up and stopped her. "I'm sorry but I have to get her something for…" Remembering that Bella's daughter was in the room, I didn't say anything further. I didn't want to alarm Ellie that her mother had been injured. Charlie and Jasper understood. "We'll be right back."

Charlie nodded, though his attention was on Ellie when she had climbed from Jasper's lap onto his and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks before placing one more on tip of his nose. Bella watched the exchange and sighed.

"Charlie, there's some cereal in the pantry," she indicated, pointing at the pantry. "Can you get her something?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, baby. Go take something. I'm sorry, Bella."

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be right behind you," I said, but turned to my boss. "Are you staying for a while?"

"We have to now," Charlie replied. "This information changes everything."

I nodded in agreement. "We'll be right back."

Jasper pulled out his cell phone, pretending to snap a picture, looking at me with a big grin on his face. He gestured toward his collar again, making me remember that Bella had given me some hickeys, too. Damn. He wiggled his eyebrows and after checking to see that Charlie was busy, pretended to slash his throat with a thumb. That shit was not funny, especially since it was a possibility.

He laughed as I glared at him. I could hear his chuckles as I walked away. I groaned. _Asshole_! I went upstairs and found Bella in the hallway by my room. She was sitting on the floor, her head leaning against the wall. I sat down beside her.

"You're not going to touch me now, are you?" she whispered.

"We can't, Bella. You saw how he acted down there. That was us just playing around. I can't imagine what he'd do if he knew what we've already done. What we want to do."

"And you've just become another man that makes all my decisions." She shook her head and sighed, rising to her feet. "Fine. I'll just go online and buy myself a new toy."

"This isn't about control or taking your choices. It's about saving our necks…Wait. What the fuck did you say?"

She only shrugged in response, walking into my bathroom and leaning on the doorway. I followed, opening the medicine cabinet. I found some pain pills and filled a glass with water, handing it to her, going over the conversation in my head again.

"Toy?" I repeated, confused. She pushed herself off the doorway, taking the pills and water before handing the glass back to me. She turned and walked slowly out of my room, and then she looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? T-o-y, toy." And then she was gone.

A toy, she wouldn't. Would she? I groaned at the thought, Bella and a toy. Fuck**.**


	7. The Prize

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Seven – The Prize**

* * *

**Edward**

I went back downstairs as quickly as possible, hoping that our brief absence didn't bring up any suspicions. As neared the kitchen, I could clearly hear Ellie singing the alphabet. I took a few deep breaths before walking in to find the beautiful little girl sitting on the table, her legs crossed in front of her as she sang her ABC's to a crime lord and his bodyguard.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. The gesture caused a few eyebrows to rise in my direction and my laughter increased. How was it that a little girl could literally bring the head of a crime organization to its knees?

"What's so damn funny, Cullen?" Charlie asked.

"Oh! Charlie! I'm gonna tell Momma you said a bad word," Ellie said, her hand covering her mouth while she giggled.

Charlie's eyes widened, shaking his head. "No, please don't tell Momma. She'll be mad at me."

Charlie-fucking-Swan then did something that I'd never thought I would see him do. He fucking pouted. His bottom lip jutted out and even quivered slightly. Both Jasper and I started to laugh, but covered our asses by coughing when he leveled each of us with a glare. His eyes were filled with amusement when Ellie took his face in her tiny hands, causing him to make a fish face. At that point, Jasper and I were laugh-coughing quite a bit.

"I won't tell Momma, Charlie, only if you help me," Ellie said, her little round face serious. Jasper and I both quieted, taking notice of the sad little girl sitting with her grandfather. Charlie visibly swallowed but nodded.

"Edward said the monster won't get Momma, but can you find Grandma and Auntie Ali?" She looked so sincere and scared.

"We'll do what we can, Ellie," Charlie said giving her a small smile. She grinned and then puckered her lips like Charlie's and kissed him with a giggle.

"Thank you, Grandpa," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her nose against his. Charlie stiffened. I heard Bella sigh behind me. She brushed past me, walking into the kitchen.

"You, young lady, are too smart for your own good," she said, taking Ellie from Charlie. Her daughter looked down, sniffled, and the expression on her face revealed a silent apology. "It's fine, I had a feeling you would eventually figure it out." Bella kissed her temple. "He is your grandfather. But right now, no one but us can know that. Do you understand? We're going to have to pretend a lot of things for a while."

Ellie nodded. "I'm gonna get a new name?" The child grinned, scrunching up her nose in question, much like her mother.

Bella laughed and said, "Yes, you get a new name. You're starting school soon, too."

Ellie visibly brightened. "Yay, school!" She wrapped her arms around Bella.

"I'm glad you're happy, baby. I need you to go out to the patio. I have your paint set out there."

"I can paint right now?" Ellie asked happily. Bella set her on the floor and she ran out of the room after her mother nodded.

Bella turned toward us. "She doesn't need to be here for the rest of the conversation. But I have a few requests before I return. GI Joe should go to the hardware store."

"What for, Bella?" I asked, closing the distance between us.

"It's not safe here. There are no locks to the gym, pool room and the door that leads to the conservatory. Plus, all the outlets need to be child proofed. She's pretty good about not plugging things in on her own, but it's best to be cautious."

I nodded, she was right. It wouldn't be safe if Ellie decided to wander. The flight of steps to the basement gym was steep, and one misstep could lead to a fall. The conservatory on the top floor was mostly made of glass windows, and there was balcony that ran the length of it. The railing wasn't very tall, and Ellie would be in danger.

"I have another request," Bella said quietly, but that time, she was looking at Charlie, who nodded. "I need to do some shopping for Ellie and me. Neither of us have enough clothes." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for a response.

Charlie removed a white envelope from his jacket pocket, placing it on the table. "In there are your new social security cards, driver's license, and birth certificates for both you and Ellie. For now, you are Marie Ann Cullen, and Ellie is Eleanor Allison Cullen."

Bella smiled. "Nice, we can still call her Ellie." At that compliment, Charlie kind of beamed, until she added, "Credit cards?"

He frowned and shook his head. "They may trace back to me. So for now, use Edward's, and I'll make sure he's compensated."

"So, are you sending the General to the store?" She smiled at Jasper, who just rolled his eyes. He really did look like some soldier, ready for action at a moment's notice, so the nickname might stick. I'd have to text Emmett about it, plus it would be entertaining as hell to tease the usually calm man. In all our years of working together, I'd never seen Jasper lose his temper.

Charlie looked at Jasper and nodded. "I'm on it," Jasper said. He stood up, fishing his keys from his pocket and striding out the kitchen.

"Let me get Ellie settled and then we can finish that talk," Bella said, before walking out of the room.

I sighed and pulled out a chair, sitting down across from Charlie. He looked at me sternly. "I'm not going to apologize for tossing your ass on the floor," I stated firmly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Whatever you think you saw between us, you have nothing to worry about. And nothing is wrong with Bella and I being friends. If you want her to trust someone, have me train her, it would be best that we were. You hurt your daughter because she fucking laughed along with me."

Charlie sighed and looked away for a moment. "First, I wouldn't want an apology from you. In fact, I'm quite happy that you didn't think twice before protecting her, even from me. The only reason I attacked you was because it hurt to see you two like that when I can't even get her to look at me. I wasn't thinking and just reacted. I never meant to hurt her."

"Know this, Charlie," I said, leaning forward so that he heard me loud and clear. "If anything happens like that again, where _you _put her at risk because of my relationship with her, you will answer to me."

His eyes widened infinitesimally, just long enough to know that I surprised him. He hadn't expected me to threaten him on the behalf of his daughter. They then narrowed suddenly and I knew he figured out that Bella meant more to me than was appropriate.

He just didn't fucking comment. For the moment.

I broke the silence and said, "I'm afraid that she may have a broken rib, but it's healing." I'd had my share of bruised and broken before to know what they look like.

Charlie shook her head. "She wouldn't let us take her to see someone. Not even the doc on payroll in the city. She said that taking Ellie to the hospital was how James found her."

I looked at him, confused, causing him to sigh. "I don't know any more than you do. Hopefully, she'll explain."

Bella returned a couple of minutes later, rubbing some red paint off my jacket. She looked up at me. "Sorry, Ellie loves to paint and she gets it all over me sometimes. If she makes a mess out on the patio, I'll clean it up."

She wouldn't even look me in the eye. Would Charlie notice the change? "Don't worry about it," I replied.

"Bella," Charlie said almost nervously. "I'm sorry that Ellie figured it out."

She shook her head. "Once you get to know Ellie, you'll notice that she's one smart little girl. She's had tutors all her life and seems to be gifted in lots of areas, but painting is something she's really remarkable at."

Charlie looked at her, questions in his eyes. I realized he wanted to know more about his granddaughter.

"You'll see." She glanced for a moment at me. "Is she safe out there?" She looked back toward the patio where we could see Ellie on the table, watching something in the yard with a brush in her hand.

"I have no neighbors for about five miles all around. Sensors are set up every five feet in a pattern around the property. We'd know someone entered the area well before they get close enough to even see her. She's safe."

"All right," she said, still looking at Ellie.

"Did you take the money, Bella?" Charlie asked her.

She sighed and returned her eyes to her father. "Yes, I did. Three million is sitting in an account overseas. The rest is scattered in various locations all around the States."

We gaped at her. She pulled out a small coin purse from her jacket pocket, dumping the contents out onto the table.

Keys.

"I divided the rest of the money into twelve cases. Each one has more than one hundred thousand. I have with me ten keys. My mother has two keys and their locations. I gave them about fifty thousand before I sent them away. If I'm correct, they'll need to get to one of those locations for more money pretty soon. They don't have the means to get documentation, so they can't work. They have to live off what I'd given them."

_Shit, she is her father's daughter._

"We could send someone to those locations to watch and we should be able to pick them up soon," Charlie said, in complete awe of the woman sitting before us.

"The last correspondence my mother and I had, she was in Oregon, heading north. That was two weeks ago. One of the keys is for a locker in the bus depot in Portland. The other key is in the airport in Seattle. If you send somebody saying they're with me, they will have to use a password or else my mother will run and take Alice with her."

"Damn," I said under my breath. "You thought of everything, haven't you?"

Bella shook her head. "No. If I had, I wouldn't have made the mistake I did."

"How did he find you?" Charlie asked, his usual blank expression back on his face.

"Ellie got really sick. I was scared that I had to take her to the hospital. They asked for medical records, which I should've known he'd monitor. I knew that it was important for them to understand her previous problems with her medical history, so I had to give them her real name. I had no idea that James would have somebody at her pediatrician's office.

"Ellie was born prematurely, so she had some breathing problems, and she has terrible allergic reactions to peanuts and a few other things. At the time I felt I had no choice.

"Ellie was feeling better soon after, so I had her stay at a neighbor's down the street. I knew he'd come. Don't ask me how, but I knew. I needed to buy time to plan our escape and set up the next identity. James found me, had a gun, threatening me, saying that I had to come home and clean up the mess I created. I offered to make him dinner, to talk, and I had already replaced some of the salt in the shaker with crushed sleeping pills. I made my sauce especially bland that night."

She slyly smiled for a moment. "During dinner, I gave him some wine, also laced with sleeping pills. I wasn't trying to kill him. I just needed him incapacitated, but he figured out what I was doing, he probably tasted the pills. I don't know for sure." Her eyes closed for several seconds, taking a deep breath before she continued.

"He forced himself to throw up and turned on me. I managed once he got me in my bedroom, to…um –"

Charlie stiffened, rising to his feet, both of his hands clenched in fists. "Are you fucking telling me, Bella, that that bastard raped you?"

She shook her head violently, looking over her shoulder toward Ellie, before turning back to Charlie. "No, keep your damn voice down! He didn't manage to," she added when her father sat back down again. "Because I-I reached for the nearby lamp on my bedside table and hit him."

Charlie visibly calmed, but barely. He was sitting up stiffly, and his whole body radiated anger. Not that I blamed him, I felt the same way toward James and the situation as a whole.

"After I'd knocked him out, I left him a note. I told him that his father would be receiving information that someone might be stealing from him, and that if he came for us again, I would disclose everything to his father and the media."

"You blackmailed him again?" I asked, getting up from the table. "Bella, do you have any idea what you've done? This man will stop at nothing to come get what he thinks is his. It's probably not even about Ellie, the money or saving his reputation anymore. It's about you. You went and took what he probably had taken years to obtain and you bested him. Now you've basically waved a red flag in front of the bull. You're a problem he _needs _to charge, head on."

"I know," she said, tipping her chin up. It was something I'd see her do on few occasions since her arrival. It was part of the wall she'd built around her. "When I recorded the conversation between him and a friend, he gloated, indicating that no one could beat him."

Charlie sighed and started to pace. Then he turned and looked at me. "Wait. You said that you think she has a broken rib. She let you see?"

Bella exhaled sharply. "Give it a rest, Charlie. The man is not interested in women, especially me. Back off. He needed to check my injuries."

"She's right, Charlie," I said firmly, shooting daggers at Bella, who only shrugged.

In my mind, the only thing I agreed about was the need to check out her injuries. That led me to think about getting her off in front of those mirrors downstairs in the gym. I remembered the look of pure fucking ecstasy on her face when I touched her.

I needed to stop thinking those thoughts before I showed Charlie just how much Bella affected me. "I noticed her in pain when she first got here. I can't have her doing butterfly reps and certain weight machines in her condition."

Charlie calmed and sat down again. Thankfully, he changed the topic back to our previous discussion.

"This changes things, Bella. At first, when I sent you here to Cullen, it was to learn to fight for yourself. At most, you'd only stay a month or two, but now–" He trailed off and started to run his hands through his hair. "This isn't about learning to protect yourself and Ellie anymore. This is about hiding and protection," Charlie continued.

"I knew you would say that." Bella sighed, closing her eyes. "I can't go from an abusive husband to what you all are."

_Every time she puts me in same category as her father or husband, it pisses me off, even if she's right._

"Then what are you looking for, Bella?" Charlie asked, watching his daughter warily.

"The right to protect myself and my child," Bella answered with conviction.

I looked at her and saw that her eyes were filled with determination, but there was a vulnerability and uncertainty at the same time beneath the surface.

"There is no way that I can allow your hands to get any dirtier, Bella," Charlie said, slamming his fist on the table and standing up abruptly again.

She stood up and glared at him. Her face was flushed and her eyes were set ablaze. "It's my God-given right to protect my baby!" Bella hissed, her finger jabbing into her father's chest from across the fucking table. I stood up, hoping to diffuse the situation quickly, before Ellie came in.

"How? By killing another person," Charlie said in her face, color rising in his own.

Then I understood. She wanted her husband dead, even if it meant by her own hands. I stood between them, shaking my head and pulling her away from Charlie. His chest was heaving, and his face was flushed and filled with emotion. Bella's body trembled with anger in my arms, glaring at her father as she tried to fight me off.

"Momma?" a small voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Ellie standing there, her eyes filled with tears and her tiny hands holding a piece of thick paper. Bella pulled away from me and moved toward Ellie, but she stepped back.

"You promised not to hurt her!" Ellie screamed, glaring at both Charlie and me. Oh no.

"No, baby, we're just talking," Bella said softly as she knelt in front of her daughter.

"They promised," Ellie grumbled, still glaring at us over her mother's shoulder.

Bella adjusted Ellie's apron, touching her hair, too. "They will never hurt me like I was before. Do you understand?"

The little girl nodded but didn't let up her hardened gaze. "Words hurt, too," she said.

"Yes, they can hurt." Bella stroked her daughter's cheek with a tip of her finger, wiping a tear away. Ellie sniffled, dropping the painting in her hands and wrapping her arms around her mother. "I'll take the hurt away, Momma."

Bella sobbed softly and dropped her head on top of Ellie's. She winced when she lifted her up, but shook it off. She brushed past Charlie and me, walking toward the stairs.

Once they were out of range, Charlie let out a string of profanities. "What the hell are we supposed to do now? I don't want her to have blood on her hands."

"Charlie, did you really think otherwise? Look what happened to Rosalie. She was back with King for less than two days before he ended up out a window."

"What? Do you agree with her? That she should kill the bastard if need be?"

"I don't know, but she's right, Charlie. It's her right to protect Ellie and herself from anyone who would hurt them."

Charlie shook his head. "I just found them, Edward. Risking a damn jail sentence would take Bella away from me and Ellie would end up with _his_ family. I _cannot_ allow that to happen."

I shook my head, my mind reeling with all the possibilities. Every outcome could only end with someone's death. "Maybe we can just have to make sure it doesn't come to that point. She'll never come face to face with him again."

"We both know what that would mean. They'd have to hide forever. They'd never be able to have peace of mind. They would _always _have to look over their shoulders. See, this is why I never wanted kids. The risk is too great. In one week, I already have a chink in my armor. My weakness is those two girls up there."

I understood that weakness and I knew that the thought plagued Emmett daily. Before I'd left and moved to Forks, he expressed his fear that he would lose Rosalie because of who he was and what he did. It was his worst fear.

It had become mine, too, because Bella and Ellie had already become the chink in my armor. It scared the fuck out of me. I'd die for them and not because Charlie expected it.

I scrambled for anything that would help quell the dire thoughts in my mind. "We have to find a way to get to James. I don't know, maybe send him to prison for something. Once he's in house, we order a hit from the inside."

"You may be on to something, kid," Charlie said quietly. His eyes were wild but his expression was thoughtful. "Don't say a word. I'll have someone on it as soon as possible, but in the meantime, they are being placed under your protection."

I nodded. I'd known the moment that they stepped into my home. "Edward, if we pull this off and Bella and Ellie can move on, I'll set you free," Charlie said. "No more obligations to me and the organization. Nothing. I'll make sure to wipe your record clean." He looked straight into my eyes as he spoke. There was no deception in his words.

I remained stoic, not allowing him to understand the magnitude that his last statement meant to me. _Family._ I could finally see my family again. All I had to do was keep Bella and Ellie safe until they had to leave.

Then I'd be free. No more working with assholes. No more looking over my shoulder. No more fucking games, guns or violence. I nodded at Charlie, unable to express myself in words.

"Let me put Jasper on finding a way to get the bastard behind bars, then –" Charlie took his thumb and swept his nail across his neck, making a keening sound.

James was so fucking dead and I couldn't be fucking happier. The asshole deserved it. It was a fucking shame I wouldn't be a part of it. To be the one that was issued the order to kill him.

Suddenly, another thing popped into my mind. To be truly free, I'd have to walk away from Bella and Ellie forever.


	8. The Promise

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Eight – The Promise**

* * *

It was stupid and impossible to care for two people so quickly. Right? The idea of simply walking away or watching them leave me behind seemed to cause an ache to bloom in my chest.

The reality of the situation was that if there was a chance of a future with Bella and Ellie, I'd never truly be free of Charlie. Because I was positive that he'd want to be a part of their lives, so they were a package deal. Could I live with that?

I tried to tell myself it wasn't possible. That it was all in my head since I'd been lonely and without real companionship for months in a large, silent house. But there it was, in the form of a small tear in my heart and mind. Hadn't Dad warned me that when the men in our family fell, they fell hard and instantly? No. It simply couldn't be and refused to dwell on it any longer.

Bella, in mind, body and soul, was unattainable. I had to accept that.

Trying to ignore the loss before I had a chance to obtain it, I bent down to retrieve Ellie's painting. I turned in my hands and was struck dumb with what I found; it was her mother. I couldn't believe it.

"She –" Charlie looked toward the patio and then looked back at the painting. "She painted this in that short amount of time?" Along the top of it, it showed the date she started it, a few weeks earlier. Despite that, some areas throughout the surface were still wet.

The painting was a portrait of her profile, no larger than an eight by ten. The apple of Bella's cheek was tinged pink and most of her dark brown hair was pulled back, falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were glazed over with sadness and pain. The dark pink of her lips was blended and highlighted at the top and bottom bow of her lips, like in real life.

"Bella wasn't kidding," Charlie said, taking the portrait from me. "She is gifted." I looked at him and could his eyes were soft and his lips were forming a half smile.

"Renee had long hair like Bella's, but much lighter when I met her. They have the same face, almost. The moment Bella stepped into my office, I knew exactly who she was. I hadn't seen Renee in years. I checked on her years ago and Bella was walking out of the house with her mother and father, David. His arm was around Renee but he released her to give Bella a hug before she left. I thought she was his. They looked happy."

"Bella talks about her mother and her sister, but what happened to David?"

"He died about three years ago in a car accident. It was a bad one from what I'd heard. I wanted to go to Renee, but I couldn't. So, I did the only thing I could do. I sent a check from a dummy corporation, claiming he'd held life insurance there. I wanted to make sure she was taken care of."

Well, the motherfucker beside me did have a soft spot. Too bad he wouldn't let me touch his daughter.

"Now that this is out of the way," Charlie said with his usual hard and cold demeanor back in place. He clasped his hand on my shoulder. "Just how much of my daughter have you seen?"

I gulped. _Lie to him. Fuck no, don't lie. _The man was a human lie detector. The hand at the base of my neck had another purpose, to check my pulse. _Asshole_.

I remained calm, hoping not to raise suspicion. "Everything, Charlie."

Charlie's hand tightened his grip, the dizziness threatening to claim me. "And?"

_Oh hell, don't tell me that he wants me to describe her._

"She's covered in bruises along her ribs, more on one side than the other. My guess is that he kicked her." Charlie visibly flinched and his right eye twitched. His anger was building within him. I didn't want to continue. "And, there are more bruises everywhere else, too." I didn't feel comfortable telling him how close James had got to raping his daughter. The bruises along her inner thighs proved that.

Luckily, he dropped both the topic and his grip.

Jasper arrived about twenty minutes later, while Charlie and I discussed security issues and measures to ensure Bella's and Ellie's safety. We all helped to install the new door locks, and soon, the three of us went to work on child-proofing all the outlets.

I climbed the stairs to change the locks on the door to the conservatory. Though I loved the space, I was starting to feel it was a weak spot in my home security. I'd have to work on a way to ensure everyone's safety with some new camera and motion detector system in that part of the house.

On the way upstairs, I noticed Ellie's door open. I could hear quiet whispers filtering through the cracked opening.

"Momma, I believe you," Ellie said softly. "Grandpa and Edward won't hurt you."

"No, they won't, baby," I heard Bella say just as quietly.

"Momma." I heard the sound of Ellie smacking her lips, likely kissing her mother's cheek. "Edward is pretty cute, huh?" I swore I could hear Bella's eyes roll, but she only sort of grunted in response. "But Jasper is hotter." I could hear Bella laugh and Ellie's giggles.

"Is that what you think, munchkin?" Bella said, while Ellie cried out, "it tickles" continuously.

"I know you like Edward," Ellie continued, teasing and gasping for breath. "You like his eyes." She sang out the last part as I listened intently, wanting to hear Bella's response to that.

"Yes, I like the color green." She paused and another fit of laughter came from the little girl. "Ellie… I know that look. Edward doesn't like me like that."

I rolled my eyes at the absurd statement. I mean, I wasn't in love with her or anything, but to think that I didn't like her… Shit. _Do I like her like that? Am I falling for her? Is that the reason the thought of her leaving hurt like hell?_

My father's words about falling hard and fast replayed in head repeatedly. Was it more than just a need to get inside her? _Stop thinking that, Cullen. _

I took a few deep breaths and continued toward the door down the hall. That was until Ellie whined, "But Momma he likes you. He keeps looking at you like this." I couldn't see her face, but I imagined she'd probably crossed her eyes or gaped like a fucking loon. Pretty much doing a perfect impression of me of every time her mother came into a room.

I was fucking pathetic. Even a five year old noticed that I was eye-fucking her mother. Shit, I was just going to have to refrain from watching Bella while she did—fuck— anytime she moved.

I groaned internally. How the hell was I supposed to train her? Watch her everyday as her body became more toned than it already was? Watch as beads of sweat coated her pale skin? Fuck. It was going to be pure torture.

Bella snorted. "It's his job, baby. Now, we have to talk about your new name."

"Oh… I'm going to be like Hannah?"

"No, baby. This time you have to be like Miley."

"I can't paint or draw at school, can I? Or read like I do?"

"Not like you usually do, I'm sorry. I'm afraid if you do…" Bella's voice turned to a whisper.

"Daddy will find me," Ellie finished. It broke my heart to know she understood the situation.

"Yeah, baby," Bella whispered, her voice cracking slightly. She tried so hard to be strong for her daughter. Ellie was such a smart girl and it seemed no matter how hard Bella had tried to hide what happened between her and James, the child had been all too aware. "Do you want to go back downstairs?"

"I better, huh?"

"Yes, Charlie is leaving soon."

"Aw! That means Jasper is going, too," Ellie said loudly, expressing her distress. I heard the soft pads of their bare feet on the wood floor as she exited the room. I quickly made myself look busy down the hall when I heard the door open further.

"Oh, Edward," Bella said behind me. I turned toward her and smiled. I looked at Ellie, who had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at me.

Wow, like mother like daughter.

"Ellie," I said softly, dejectedly as I looked away. I had never been at the end of a look from a little girl like that. I knelt beside the door I had to work on, putting my tools down, not sure what to say to her.

I heard Ellie sigh, and then, I felt her tiny body tackle me to the floor. Bella chided her softly, but I could hear the laughter in her voice. Ellie tugged on my hair so that I would look at her. "Don't break your promise." She pronounced each word as if each one was a statement.

The promise was about what I had said to her when she had arrived. To take the hurt away, to make sure the monster never got her mother again. A promise I desperately wanted to keep.

I looked at her and smiled. "I won't break my promise," I replied. Her answering smile was fucking adorable. She puckered her lips to kiss my forehead. Her sweet little peck was warm and a little wet. I chuckled under my breath as she climbed off me.

She ran down the hall. "Momma, I'm going down to see what Jasper and Grandpa are doing…" she trailed off as she ran down the stairs.

"Slow down, Ellie!" Bella said behind her.

A thump followed by an "ouch" was quickly redeemed with, "I'm okay!" Her footsteps faded as she ran further into the eastern part of the house.

Bella turned to look at me, cocking an eyebrow. "How long were you listening?"

I shifted and turned away from her, pulling out the drill bit I needed for the new door knob and dead bolt. "Long enough."

"And?" she encouraged. I stood up and glared at her. "What?"

"Do you really think that I don't like or want you?"

Bella rolled her eyes, taking a bag of outlet covers on the floor beside me. She walked back into Ellie's room, and like an idiot, I followed closely behind her. "I wasn't going to discuss my sex life with my five-year-old daughter. Or lack thereof."

"Bella," I said, my tone clearly warning her.

"Save it. You made your point clear." She bent down and covered an outlet. Her ass once again out on display for me to grab a hold of. I wasn't sure what drove me, maybe it was just raw fucking need but I smacked her ass lightly. Really, it was caress, earning surprised yelp and a mock glare.

"Come downstairs. They're leaving soon."

"Whatever you say," she said before going back to work. I turned and was about to exit the room when a resounding smack echoed in the room.

"Fuck," I groaned, feeling the sting of her hand on my backside. I turned and rubbed the tender spot. "What the fuck, Bella? How does a hand that small hurt so fucking much?"It didn't help matters that it caused me to harden like a motherfucking rod of steel.

"Sorry, but spanking is not my thing," she said, turning away.

What the fuck had I been thinking? She had tried to play it off with the playful glare, but inside, I must have scared her. She had me tied in fucking knots and unable to fucking think clearly.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling like shit about it. "I shouldn't have done that."

She only nodded and continued to child-proofing the room. I exited and went downstairs to find everyone assembled in the living room. Ellie was sitting on Charlie's lap, showing him a large sketch book.

"This one is when Momma and I went to the beach. She looks pretty, huh?" She turned the book and showed it to me.

"Yes, she looks like you," I said, lowering into the love seat across from her. Ellie smiled and blushed before turning to the next page of her book. She showed us another three pictures of different animals she had seen during her stay in California, including a squirrel.

"Okay, are all the rooms safe for Ellie now?" Bella asked, dropping the bag she was carrying on the coffee table a few minutes later.

When her eyes met mine, I felt fucking relief. She was talking to me and I hoped she'd forgiven me for my slip-up earlier.

"Almost. I just need to finish the install on the door upstairs," I said, running a nervous hand through my hair. "If anything else comes up, we can go into town."

"That sounds fine. Edward, do you have a computer I may borrow?" she asked.

"Did you need one, Bella? I'm sure we can get you one," Charlie offered. "As long as you don't send anything to," he stopped, watching Ellie bite her lip. She knew exactly who Charlie was talking about. "Of course."

"I don't plan on contacting him. But, yes, it would be nice to have my own computer. Thank you, Charlie. I'll look for one while I use Edward's. I just need to do some shopping to help get everything I need." The raised eyebrow, the swift glance in my direction and small blush on her face said it all…to me at least.

She was fucking serious about the toy.

"Get whatever you and Ellie need," Charlie said.

"Thank you, I will." She turned to me. "Can I also borrow your phone? I need to call Rosalie and ask for some um, advice." I glared at her, understanding exactly what she needed and the type of advice she sought.

"Sure, my computer is in my office and you can use the phone in there," I said smoothly. It was obvious she was no longer upset about what had happened earlier. But it wouldn't change things between us. We both knew that.

"Thank you. Credit card, please," she said, holding out her hand. "Do I have them deliver the packages here or the post office?"

"Here is fine," I said calmly. "My credit card is in the top drawer. Use the red and black one."

She nodded and turned toward her father again. "Great. Are you staying for lunch or heading out, Charlie?"

"No, we should get going," he said, kissing Ellie's temple. "It's a four hour drive, and I have a prior engagement."

Ellie sat there quietly, watching the exchange between us. "Grandpa, are you taking Jasper with you?" she asked looking up at Charlie with her big caramel eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Charlie said, chuckling. "He has to go home, too."

"Don't worry, Ellie," Jasper said, mussing Ellie's hair. "We'll come back soon."

"Okay," she said softly, looking genuinely concerned. "Grandpa, Edward is staying with me and Momma, right?" She was scared that I wouldn't be able to protect them if I left, too.

"Yes, he is. Now, Ellie, I have to ask you for a favor. "

"Anything, Grandpa," Ellie said enthusiastically. Charlie leaned down slightly and cupped Ellie's ear, whispering to her.

She giggled. "I promise I can do that, Grandpa."

"Good, I'm counting on you."

Ellie giggled again and put her little hand up to her forehead and saluted Charlie with the cutest serious-looking face she could make. "Yes, sir."


	9. The Silent Treatment

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Nine – The Silent Treatment**

* * *

**Edward**

I headed upstairs from the gym. I had been working out non-stop to help release some of the pent up frustration. Bella was certainly not going to make things easy for me, though it hadn't seemed intentional. It was mainly my over active imagination and lustful thoughts.

It hadn't taken much to get me worked up again. Charlie and Jasper had left about ten minutes after Ellie's secret promise to Charlie. Bella and I had made a simple lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Shortly after eating, Ellie had fallen asleep on the couch and Bella had asked for me to take her to her room.

After putting Ellie down for her nap, I'd gone to check on Bella. Her bedroom door had been slightly open. I'd knocked on it so that I could offer her my computer again, when I'd heard a soft voice singing from beyond the door.

Curiosity got the best of me and I had peeked inside. There she'd been, standing near the shower. She had left the bathroom door wide open, hot steam billowing around her. Already, her unruly curls were slightly wet piled on top of her head, wearing only a pair of fucking panties.

In the nearby mirror, she saw my reflection and whipped around. She didn't glare or show any emotion of any kind, she simply waited for my next move. I fucking knew, if I wanted her right then and there, she'd let me have her.

Instead of doing what I craved, I had quickly reminded her which credit card to use and my password to get on the internet before hightailing out of the room.

After almost two hours spent in the gym, I found no one was in the living room, but heard Bella in the kitchen, so I went upstairs to take a quick shower. I passed by Ellie's room and checked on her. She was sitting on her bed, using colored pencils to draw in one of her sketch books.

"Hey, Ellie. What are you working on?" I asked, leaning on the door frame.

"You," she stated simply.

"Oh really." I was a bit surprised and touched by the thought of her wanting to draw me.

"Uh huh. Wanna see?" Ellie looked up, smiling. I nodded. She turned her sketch pad, and sure enough, there was a portrait of my profile, still unfinished. I could easily see it was done by memory and found it fucking amazing.

I heard of children like her and wondered if she'd raise too many eyebrows with her intelligence. Should she even be in kindergarten? It was something Bella and I would have to discuss. Was it fair of us to ask to Ellie to not be herself? Fuck. It sucked.

"So far so good," I said, closing the distance between us and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, but I don't have colors for your eyes or hair," Ellie said sadly. "I need _my _stuff from home."

"Ellie, whatever you need, we can get you."

She shook her head. "I know. But, I miss…not having a home." My heart clenched at the words coming from such a young girl.

"Ellie, your mom is your home," I said softly, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

"Momma is my house?" She looked at me in question.

Despite her smarts, she still had a child-like innocence to her. How did I explain what I wanted to say to her? "She's not a house. But whenever she's with you, she makes it feel like home wherever you are, right?"

Ellie smiled and nodded, hopefully understanding. She dropped her sketch book by her side and kneeled to wrap her arms around my neck. "You're smart, Edward," she said, burying her nose in my neck.

"So are you, Ellie," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. She was so freaking small and fragile, making that protective instinct I always had kick up several notches.

"I see why Momma likes you."

I sighed, "I like her, too, Ellie." I can be honest with a five year old, just not myself. _Idiot. _

"She thinks you're cute."

I chuckled and playfully said, "I don't know, Ellie. I think she likes Jasper more."

She snorted, "I don't think so. Jasper's mine." There was some attitude behind that claim. Oh boy, she was going to be handful for her mother when she got older.

I laughed, causing Ellie to giggle along with me. "Where's your mom?" I swore I had heard her in the hallway right behind me. I was surprised that she hadn't walked in to interrupt my conversation with Ellie.

"She was going to finish in your office after she checked on dinner in kitchen," she said.

"Well, I'm going to check on her. Did you need anything?"

Ellie pulled away and shook her head. "Nope."

I rose from the bed and walked to the door. "Edward," Ellie said. I turned to look at her. She grinned. "Go get her." Confused and suddenly worried about her push toward Bella, I walked toward the office.

_Does Ellie want me with her mother? _I shook my head; she was only five. There was no way she was playing matchmaker. It was likely some twisted wishful thinking.

Bella was just exiting the office and said, "Oh, hello, Edward."

Thank God she was talking to me. I smiled. "Did you do some shopping? Ellie was asking for her art supplies earlier."

Bella frowned. "She had an antique easel that one of her teachers gave her. I managed to buy all her supplies online, but I wasn't able to find an easel that was even close to what she had."

I nodded. "Did you get everything else you needed?"

"Yes, besides Ellie's art supplies, I bought clothes, a few toys, an iPod, laptop and, um, a few other personal items." She looked away for a second, toward the office and shrugged. "Yeah, I got everything I wanted." Her tone implied she was lying out of her ass, but I chose not call her on it since I was afraid to ask what she really wanted.

"Great," I said, scratching the back of my neck. "If you're finished, I'm, um, going to check my email."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead. I think Ellie and I are going for a swim. If that's okay?"

"Of course," I replied. "Maybe I can join you two."

"Not sure that's a good idea, but whatever." She brushed past me, walking toward the stairs without another look back. It was obvious that she was still a little upset with me.

When I went into my office, I stared at the computer in front of me. I could've been nosy and checked what sites she visited and where she'd been shopping. I could even see some of the things she'd bought. But I'd be an asshole for doing it. Not to mention the fact that I might regret it.

I could do it. I couldn't do it. It was wrong. I'd be invading her privacy. That lasted about ten seconds before I checked the history. She visited sites like Macy's, Best Buy, Toys R Us, some art supply place, Old Navy, Gap. However, it was the most recent sites that caught my attention. They taunted me with their words, Agent Provocateur, Victoria Secret and Pure Romance.

Dear God, did she order _things _from those places?

The cursor hung over the last three on the list. I had a brief memory that Agent Provocateur was a place that sold very sexy lingerie, the same with Victoria Secret as any red-blood male would know about it. I clicked on the first link and a drop down menu came down with all the pages she'd visited.

I clicked on one. It was picture of red panties with matching garters. _Oh please, not red. _I was torturing myself by continuing, clicking on another; it was a black corset, and fuck if I wasn't already picturing Bella in it. The short silk robe with white edging, though it would cover a lot, was sexy as hell and would be the perfect way to send me into overdrive, just imagining what was underneath.

Why would she buy shit like that? Maybe she was simply looking, browsing. Yes, that had to be it.

I quickly went to the Victoria Secret link. Most of them were decent, just a little short, dresses and simple night gowns. The last three pages she visited were some barely there cheekies.

I groaned, with the ass she had, that type of underwear would look fucking amazing on her. I could picture those strips of fabric barely cupping that sublime backside.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Why am I torturing myself?_

I clicked on the Pure Romance link. There was only one page she visited on the site. I clicked on it. There on the screen was a T.O.M. That stood for: Triple. Orgasm. Machine.

Description: _T.O.M.'s intense multiple-speed and function clitoral stimulator, multi-functional rotating and thrusting shaft, and water-proof design are sure to fly you to new orgasmic heights!_

It could fucking thrust! I looked at the pink – yes, fucking pink – thing on the screen in disgust. It thrusts! Just the thought of hearing a buzz from her room would drive me insane. Fuck.

I closed the website, telling myself off because I'd just made the situation worse by snooping. I wouldn't be able to quit trying to guess which pair of panties she was wearing under her jeans or workout clothes. Or stop the images that would no doubt be in my mind if I heard her shower running since that fucking thing was waterproof, too!

Fuck.

There was a note pad beside the computer with a list of the websites Bella visited with the amounts she spent beside them.

_Macy's (me) – perfume, clothes, shoes $1,878.89_

_Best Buy (me and Ellie) – DVD's, iPod, laptop- $3, 465.76_

_Toys R Us (Ellie) – toys and clothes-$1939.45_

The list went on listing what she'd spent on each website.

Agent Provocateur _(me) – lingerie and panties -$1678.90_

Oh fucking hell.

_Victoria Secret (me) – underwear and clothes $1785.44_

_Pure Romance (me) – T.O.M- $169.98_

_The look on Edward's face: priceless._

I sat there like a dumbass, staring at the notepad. She'd fucking known I would check the computer. I smirked. That was the Bella I wanted to come out more, the one I had only gotten glimpses of. She was a little snarky, a minx, and was quick to call me on my shit.

I didn't mind the tough Bella that had an impenetrable wall of mortar and brick, surrounded by barbed wire. No, I needed to train that part of her to fight and to protect. But the part of Bella that lit like fire under my touch, that was the one that had sat in my office, dared to order all that shit, enticing me with the sites and pictures and called me on invading her privacy.

"Edward," her voice called for my attention to the door. She leaned against the door frame with a cocked eyebrow and a sneer at her lips. "Next time, mind your business." She stalked into the room and dropped a stack of cash on my desk. "I can pay for my own shit," she growled, stomping out of the room.

I knew she was upset by my choice to stay away from her, I hadn't known how much. I hadn't been prepared for it.

~oOo~

The rest of the day passed by slowly and I spent the afternoon completely avoiding the woman that called to me like no one had before her.

An hour after the incident in the office, she knocked on the door, letting me know that dinner was ready. When I had made my way to it, she'd already gone. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration through most of the remainder of the day.

Dinner was mostly in silence. Bella only spoke when someone asked her a question, though was more lively when talking to Ellie. Me, however, she answered in one or two words. I fucking hated it, but knew that it was for the best.

How many times would I have to tell myself that before I fucking believed it?

Ellie kept looking between Bella and me sighing, no doubt sensing the tension. After dinner, Bella and I sat down with her daughter. We discussed all the rules and things she could tell her any friends she made while at school. We had her repeat everything back to us until she got the story straight, which didn't take too long.

We were heading to the school the following morning to sign her up. We hoped she'd be able to start by Monday. Though Bella had made it clear she wanted to learn to fight and protect herself, she didn't think we should do so in Ellie's presence.

That I understood. How would Ellie see me seemingly attacking her mother repeatedly to help Bella learn as a good thing? No matter how smart Ellie was, she likely wouldn't understand.

Once our discussion was over, Bella took Ellie and went to bed. I returned downstairs and ran on the treadmill until I couldn't any longer. I collapsed in my bed three hours later. The silence in the house had never bothered me before, and though I was exhausted, I could hear Bella in the room next door move around.

The soft cries and whimpers from a nightmare were the fucking worst and I couldn't go to her. I knew if I had, where it would lead and I wouldn't take advantage of her while she was vulnerable.

The following morning was just as bad. Bella had come in and worked on the elliptical in complete fucking silence. After stretching, she went to swim several laps before going up to taking a shower.

Breakfast, though delicious, was another unbearable time of long and awkward silences. It was obvious that Ellie was getting upset by the whole thing, but there was little that could be done about it. We talked mostly in acknowledgement and instructions.

I drove around town, deciding it would be a good idea if Bella knew where everything was and the types of stores there were for her shopping needs. Though she would never leave the house without my protection, she needed to be aware of what was available right away. She asked a few questions but mostly kept to herself.

We drove in silence to Ellie's new school that was tucked away toward the east end of town. When we all climbed out of the car, Ellie took my pinky and her mother's hand as we walked to the classroom the secretary directed us to, to drop her off while paperwork was filled out. The school was very small. It was quaint and cozy.

The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Gomez; she had long dark hair, tanned skin and a smile that seemed to put Ellie at ease.

While I remained with Ellie, Bella was escorted to the office to sign paperwork. I watched her walk beside some slick principal that looked her over appreciatively and made my skin itch to be with her.

"Mr. Cullen," Ms. Gomez said, smiling when I turned toward her. "You can join your wife. Ellie will be just fine here." She looked down at Ellie, who smiled shyly. The situation brought something to my attention. Ellie could not remain unprotected while she attended school. I would have to call Charlie immediately and set something up.

"Thank you," I said. "I'll be right back, Ellie."

"Okay," she said softly, nodding. She looked overwhelmed as she took in her surroundings, but the tip of her chin rose, reminding me of Bella, as she turned toward the classroom and away from me.

I made my way to the office after a quick perimeter sweep of the area. I joined Bella once the secretary showed me the way. She didn't seem surprised to see me, but there was a look of concern. I ran my hand down her back to soothe her, and hoped to convey without a word that Ellie was safe.

Thank God I had thought of panic buttons with tracking devices on their necklaces I had gotten them. With a simple press, my cell phone would chime and I would be able to act if the need be. Of course, a lot could happen between the alert and when I could get to either of them, but until I could get someone to help with watching Ellie while she was in school, it was the only way.

Bella relaxed, but only slightly as the principal introduced himself as Scott Reiner. I shook his hand in a powerful grip that caused his brow to break out in a sweat. I laid my claim to Bella with a simple gesture and he acknowledged it with a cocked eyebrow.

Bella chose that moment to smash my foot and from the corner of my eye I could see she knew exactly what I'd done to the principal.

_What? _It was rather rude of the asshole to look at her in such a way when she was "married" and I was with her. Plus, it would let him know not to fuck with me or her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Scott said, releasing my hand and eyeing Ellie's file on his desk. "Since we're a private school, and usually do not allow students to enter so late in the school year, I found that it was best to meet with you personally."

"Is there a problem?" Bella asked.

The man eyed Bella, steepling his fingers beneath his chin. "According to this, your child's school records do not indicate any previous tutoring or schooling. For her to attend this school, she must be tested and scores have to be remarkably high."

The brief glance in my direction was clear enough to make me sit up a little higher in my chair. He saw me as all brawn and no fucking brains. Asshole.

Bella visibly tensed, her teeth gritted together for a few seconds. "Our daughter will test high enough for admittance." She leaned forward, giving the prick a severe look. "Let's be honest with each other. We're looking for a good school for our daughter. You're looking for…?"

"New computers for the library, they're dreadfully outdated."

How the fuck had been Bella read that so damn easily? Even I hadn't seen that shit coming. What and who the fuck had she dealt with in the past?

"Done," I hissed, rising to our feet and taking Bella's hand. "She'll be starting on Monday, I assume?"

A few minutes later, the asshole simply nodded as I passed him a check for fifteen grand and another for the semester tuition. He had us wait in the lobby while they had Ellie tested. Once alone, Bella fidgeted with her fingers and the hem of her blouse.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "She'll test too high. What if James monitors things like that?"

I pulled her into my arms, though she was stiff at first, she eventually decompressed enough to rest her head on my chest. She was warm and fit perfectly in my arms, I desperately wanted to kiss the top her fragrant smelling, silky hair. I didn't. "Even if he did, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

She nodded, but pulled away to sit in a chair nearby. It seemed she remembered that we were supposed to be staying away from each other. Too bad I couldn't do the same, every single moment of a day.

When Ellie finished testing, she looked happy as Ms. Gomez led her toward us. "She's a delightful child," the teacher said. "I can't wait to get to know her."

"Thank you," Bella said, shaking Ms. Gomez's hand. "We'll see you Monday."

After saying good-bye, Ellie's bright smile had disappeared. She made it real clear she knew something wasn't right, sighing often during the quiet ride home. I hated that the tension between Bella and I seemed to have affected her, but there was little we could do about it. The rest of the day passed much like the one before with tension-filled stretches of silence.

In an attempt to lift the mood, I suggested a movie night with Ellie and Bella. After a few bags of popcorn, two movies concerning talking dogs, my girls seemed to have forgotten their worries. They sat together at the other end of the couch, laughing and tossing popcorn into each other mouths.

I had no idea what the fuck the movies were about since I spent most of my time watching them instead. I was terrified at the longing I felt deep down in my gut. Not only for Bella but the family they represented.

Ellie had fallen asleep in her mother's arm halfway through the third movie when Bella asked for me to take her upstairs. I knew if she wanted to, she could've carried her, but the constant shifting of her body suggested she had some back pain again.

I cursed the bastard that hurt her internally, slipping Ellie under her covers. Bella had remained downstairs to clean up our movie night mess and would come up to tuck her daughter in when she was done. As I turned on Ellie's night light, I found her wide awake, watching me closely.

Her bottom lip trembled as her long lashes captured the tears in her eyes. "What is it, Ellie?"

"It's starting again," she whispered.

"What is?"

"You and Momma act like her and daddy used to." That had me shaking my head and I knelt beside her bed.

"No, Ellie," I said hoarsely. A lump caught in my throat. "No way. It's not like that all. I will never hurt your mother. Ever."

"But you're not talking to her."

I sighed and brushed a wayward curl from her face. There was no simple way to explain to her why things were the way they were. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better. Just know that I_ will_ keep her safe."

She nodded, closing her eyes while my thumb wiped away at her tears. I felt Bella before she even entered the room. How long she'd been listening, I wasn't sure. I didn't dare kiss Ellie's forehead or cheek like I wanted to, choosing instead to brush a finger down her cheek. I rose to my feet and whispered her a good night before facing her mother.

Her eyes were wary, but her defenses were as strong as ever. "Goodnight, Bella," I said, passing her by the door. Unable to resist, my fingers brushed hers, the soft gasp did nothing to dispel the need I had for her.

"I'll lock up."

She nodded and closed Ellie's door behind her. The wariness in her eyes was explained by the click of it. Did she really think I'd hurt Ellie? Or maybe it was the fact that becoming close to the little girl would hurt her later when they had to leave.

Either way, I understood.

~oOo~

The rest of the weekend passed in the same way, still presented with the silent treatment by Bella. There was no reason to complain, she was simply doing what she thought she had to. But it still fucking sucked.

Monday morning arrived and I got my first glimpse of a cranky-not-a-morning-person Ellie. Bella hadn't been lying about that. After our silent workout, Bella showered and asked for me to hurry and get Ellie out of bed since I added another thirty minutes to her cardio and we were running late.

It was no easy task Bella set on me. The little girl had a grip of damn steel and slept through anything. First, I attempted to call her awake, and when that hadn't worked, I lightly shook her shoulder. When that too failed, I gently slipped the blanket off her, hoping that the cooler temperature would coax her up. No such luck.

After calling her name a little more loudly, she leveled me with a sleepy-eyed glare almost lost in a riot of wild curls. She groaned and stuffed her face back in her pillow, telling me to go away.

"Ellie," I said. "It's time for school. We're going to be late if you don't get up."

"Go away!" she hissed, holding onto the wooden slats of her headboard as I tried to lift her up.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Bella asked from the doorway, her hair wet and dripping. She was dressed in a robe that was way too fucking short for her.

"Ellie doesn't want to get up," I said, shrugging. "I tried."

Bella rolled her eyes, amusement within them. "Ellie, don't you want to go to school?"

"No! I want to stay with you and Edward." The babyish quality to her voice was a first.

"Ellie, if you're not dressed and downstairs in ten minutes, I will take your paints away."

"No!"

"Ellie!"

"It's stupid Eleanor now, remember?" she muttered with a mouthful of pillow. "What if he finds me, Momma?"

Bella's mommy defenses seemed to break down at that moment. "Do you want me or Edward to stay with you, sweetie?" She sat beside her daughter on the bed, smoothing Ellie's hair from her face.

"No," she whispered. "But I'm scared."

"Right now, your dad doesn't know where we are," Bella said in a soothing, soft tone. "You're safe. We can probably have someone watch you from outside of the school." She turned toward me, looking for confirmation. I nodded.

The night after we visited the school, Charlie said he'd have one of his usual contacts for security purposes watch over Ellie when she started school until we could establish something more permanent.

"Like a bodyguard?" Ellie asked as she sat up, sniffling.

"Yes," Bella said softly and tapped her daughter's nose. "While in you're in school, this bodyguard will watch over you. But you can't tell anyone about him."

"And if he's watching me, Edward can still protect you?"

Bella nodded and kissed Ellie's forehead. "I need to start breakfast. You now have eight and a half minutes."

Ellie pouted. "I thought you forgot about that."

Bella laughed and shook her head, rising to her feet and ruffling her daughter's hair. "Not a chance." She turned toward me and rolled her eyes. "This will likely be an every morning occurrence. Now, you both better be down there in eight minutes and three seconds."

"And what will you take away from me if I don't make it on time?" I knew I shouldn't be fucking flirting with her, but it was the first time in a while that I was treated to one of her smiles.

Bella tapped her chin, looking thoughtful. "No more late nights in the gym for a week."

Fuck. I'd die. It was the only way for me to work out my frustrations besides my morning showers. She didn't wait for my response and went downstairs to start breakfast.

Once she was gone, Ellie hopped out of bed, humming as she looked for clothes. Gone was the crabby Ellie, and in her place, a little girl that appeared to be happy. I wondered if it was a mask, an act, much like the one Bella wore often.

"Are you all right, Ellie?"

She shrugged, posing in front of the mirror and holding up a simple blue dress. "I feel bad for smiling when Momma doesn't. But I like it here." That little declaration warmed me, but also made me feel bad.

I had no clue how to respond and reminded her that she had to hurry. I ran to my bedroom and showered quickly and met Ellie in the hallway. We descended the stairs fast and made it to the kitchen just in time.

~oOo~

Bella and I stood side-by-side watching Ms. Gomez take Ellie's hand to lead her inside the classroom.

"Bye Mommy, Daddy." I was both shocked and overwhelmed when I heard her call me that. Though I knew I shouldn't have been.

We waved. I looked at Bella, who had a tear coming down her cheek. "Bella," I whispered, taking her face in my hands. She didn't pull away, only looked as if her heart was breaking. "Sweetheart, she'll be safe." With the pads of my thumbs, I wiped her tears. My hands slid from her face, down her arms, taking her hand and walked toward the car.

I looked toward a dark sedan where I knew Ellie's bodyguard sat, watching. He acknowledged me with a nod.

Most of the car ride back home was quiet, as it usually was lately. "She called you that because she knows we have to pretend." I nodded. I knew that Ellie would, after we explained how she had to pretend to be someone else. I was only surprised because it seemed so easy for her to call me that, and because I hadn't expected it to affect me.

"She'll be fine there, right?" Bella asked, her hands fidgeting on her lap.

I nodded. "I'm sure she will be, Bella. Is this the first time she's gone to school?"

Bella shook her head. "She had tutors after we realized she could draw really well and had a remarkable memory."

"She's really talented. Is this something that maybe runs in the family?"

I looked at Bella, who sobbed lightly. "I used to paint. It was something I loved. But I can't anymore."

"Why?"

"About two years ago, James messed up my right hand. It's too hard to hold a brush now." She held up her hand, noticing for the first time the way her thumb twitched. "I can paint, but it would take so much more time than it used to. And it's painful." Bella sighed and wiped some tears off her face. "I gave it up."

I clenched the wheel, my knuckles white from the strain. Bella noticed the tension and looked at me. She laid her hand on my arm. "It's in the past. I've moved on. There is nothing you or I can do right now."

That didn't make me feel any better. "Do you need more surgery?"

"I need maybe one more that would give me more mobility, maybe some therapy. I left before I could finish."

I wanted to do anything I could to take the pain away. "I have an uncle who's a doctor. He may be able to help you."

She shook her head. "No, it may be a way for James to track me."

The conversation ended there and the silence was deafening. We arrived and there was a brown delivery truck parked near my porch. Bella and I met up at the door as he unloaded box after box.

Bella seemed excited, looking at some of the labels as I signed. "I didn't know everything would arrive this early, I was expecting most of it tomorrow."

There were boxes with a giraffe on it, some had red stairs and others were plainly labeled. The delivery man handed me one last box. It was about thirteen inches tall by about seven inches wide with no markings of any kind. The label only said PR, based in California. I shook it. It didn't make a sound.

Instantly, I recalled Bella's fucking shopping list. PR stood for Pure Romance. It was her fucking toy! I thought that perhaps some of the list was not real, only to meant to tease, but apparently not.

Bella took the box that I was quite literally crushing in my hands. I grumbled, helping her with the rest of the deliveries. I put everything in the hallway that led to our bedrooms. I left Bella to her own devices and headed for the gym.

I needed to use my only method of relief, working out. The punching bag's chained rattled and protested with creaks as I pounded the stuffing out of it. I was dripping with sweat, and yet, the raw fucking need I had for Bella didn't diminish.

I showered in the tiny stall in the gym and made my way upstairs to eat. Bella was there making a chicken salad. She plated some for me in silence, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

After ten minutes of the silence, I couldn't take it any longer. "Bella, please, I can't stand the fucking silent treatment."

She shrugged as she took a bite of her salad, chewing slowly. Her tiny pink tongue licked the corner of her lips. I closed my eyes at the desire that one little gesture enticed.

"It's not the silent treatment. I'm just making this easier for the both of us. The less we interact personally, the easier it will be to get over this…this tension between us."

"It's not working," I said firmly. "It's making it fucking worse."

She shrugged again and rose to her feet quickly, washing her plate before turning to leave the kitchen. "We have to pick up Ellie at three, so we can leave about fifteen minutes before." I only nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

I wanted to protest, tell her to get her ass down in the gym and work out. But the easily readable sleepless night she had in her eyes prevented me to do so. I had to give her a day or two more before we tried anything more strenuous than cardio.

I nodded. Bella's gaze lingered on my lips and then moved back to my eyes, closing hers for a moment and continuing to the stairs. I remained in the kitchen for three minutes and forty-five seconds before I ascended those stairs. I paused by Bella's door, listening.

_What the hell are you thinking, Cullen? Turn around and give her privacy before you do something stupid._

For at least a full minute, there was nothing but the sound of her opening and closing drawers. She was likely still putting away all the things she'd bought. I was about to turn away and head back downstairs when I heard it, a light humming sound.

I just fucking reacted. I threw the door open, glaring at Bella dressed in ribbed tank top that left little to my vivid imagination and a pair of yellow _lace_ fucking ass hugging underwear. She stood beside her bed, the pink thing buzzing in her hand, eyes wide with alarm.

She wanted me. I could see the desire flare in her eyes. There was only so much a man could fucking take. Who the fuck wouldn't break when faced with that image, that heat?


	10. The Thing

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Ten—The **_**Thing**_

* * *

I glared at her and the offending item in her hand. "You don't need that thing," I growled.

She cocked an eyebrow, her jaw tense, like mine. "Like hell I don't."

"You don't need that thing," I tried again more firmly.

Bella dropped the pink _thing_ on the bed and stood up fully, her hands on her hips, hair falling around her. Her cheeks and chest were flushed a lovely shade of pink. Fuck, she was beautiful when she was angry.

"Like hell I don't," she repeated again. I closed the distance between us and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to my body.

I ground my hardened length against her stomach. "I'm all you need." I crushed my lips to hers, feeling her shock, but she moaned at the touch of my tongue and pulled me closer. We tumbled onto the bed, where I rolled her onto her back as gently as possible. Groaning, groping and gasping, all our clothing was gone in mere moments.

"We shouldn't do this," I groaned as Bella's lips sucked on my neck. I threw my head back for a moment as I hovered over her; she felt like perfection under me. Soft, warm and with curves that fit against my own.

"I know," she breathed, nipping at my ear. She wasn't fucking helping by using her mouth on me. I supported myself on my elbows, careful not to put my weight on her.

I skimmed a hand over her ribs slowly, watching a part of me move over her beautiful skin. The bruising was almost completely gone. "Are you okay?" I wanted to make sure I didn't cause her further pain.

One of her hands mirrored mine on the other side of her torso, nodding. "I'm fine."

She scrambled all thought, words and questions slipping from my lips unbidden. "Why, me? Is it only because I'm, convenient?" _What the fuck? Where is that coming from? _

I tried to pull back, to walk away since I already knew I was in too deep. Just one look of her naked, soft and willing beneath me, and I knew it was fucking futile. I could see she didn't want to talk, her soft body tensing beneath mine. Was she struggling with the mounting tension as I was?

She seemed reluctant to answer, but she did. "You're fucking gorgeous," she said, brushing some hair from my face, her eyes softening toward me for the first times in days. "I don't know what to do with all this," she arched closer as I took a pebbled nipple in my mouth, because I couldn't resist the bit of tempting skin. I felt her words, her sounds vibrate through her. She moaned, arching her back closer to me. "With all this need and want. It's been so fucking long."

Her words were in perfect synch with my own. She felt exactly what I had been feeling, fighting since she walked into my world. There was no denying it any longer.

My hands gripped her hips and then moved to the curves of her ass. I squeezed and tried to stop her undulating hips before I fucking lost it. "I might hurt you," I warned, wrapping my tongue around her neglected nipple.

She knew I had said it because not only did I risk hurting her physically, while she was still healing, but emotionally. We were in a position that it could happen, because she might have to eventually leave.

"We can't continue like this."

No. We couldn't.

With her eyes wide open, gazing into mine, she tentatively reached for me. First, it was only the tips of her fingers, until finally her palm enclosed around me. I groaned and thrust my hips, feeling the stroke of her hand on my erection throughout every nerve in my body.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella," I gasped, dropping my head beside hers on the bed. I didn't want to break her further; what her husband had done was enough. If things got awkward and strained between us after we crossed the line, it could make things harder for her. For me to do what she had originally came for – training.

But I was so fucking desperate for her, and not only physically.

Bella released my cock and ran her fingers up my back and chest. "Then stop fighting this. I tried to stay away, but I can't anymore. If you stop now, that will hurt me. I want you. Do you want me enough to risk it all, Edward?"

I groaned instead of answering, slipping my tongue in her warm sweet mouth. In one swift move, I thrust inside her. In that moment, I knew then there was no way I'd ever give up that feeling of being surrounded and utterly consumed by her.

We both moaned at the sensation of me inside her. She was so tight, warm and fucking perfect. I continued to kiss her, pulling out slowly but swiftly pushing back inside. Her back arched and she moaned deeply.

Fuck, I loved that sound.

"Edward, harder," she gasped after a few minutes, her hands on my ass, trying to pull me to her faster. I started a relentless pace, her hips in tune with mine, taking me in deeper. Her fingers traveled from my hair to my back, touching and nails biting deep, increasing my pleasure. I left her mouth and kissed the length of her neck. Her hands tugged my head up so I would look into her eyes. "My turn."

I was on my back with a simple shift of her hips that took me by surprise."Fuck, Bella," I grunted. She remained lying on my chest for a few moments to catch her breath before her hips started to roll gently. The feel her nipples grazing my chest sent a bolt of lust through my blood.

I groaned deeply, grasping her thighs where they met her hips and helping her move. "Bella," I growled as I lifted myself up, hitting deep within her body.

"Oh God…Edward," she moaned, pulling herself up. Her hands were on mine as she moved above me. I was groaning and grunting at the pace she set, riding me harder than I thought she was capable of. I fucking enjoyed every second of it. I watched as she threw her head back; her mouth parted slightly, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin. I took one of her hands and led it between her thighs.

We both circled around, barely skimming the wet skin, causing her to whimper. I looked up to find her eyes locked with mine, her lower lip in between her teeth. I wanted that fucking plump pink lip. I pulled up, grunting with the pleasure the new position caused. My embrace shifted and wrapped around Bella, lifting her up enough to sit up more fully. She gasped, her hands tightening around my arms as I helped her move.

My fingers spanned around her hips easily, she was so fucking small. She was closer, her chest within reach. Her lips mere inches away, there for my taking. I slipped my tongue into her awaiting mouth, earning a soft moan as I thrust deeper and harder inside her beautiful body.

I groped her amazing ass, guiding her, helping her get what she needed. Her arms draped over my shoulders as she pulled away to breathe. She threw her head back, crying out my name as she started to clench around me, feeling the tickle of the tips of her hair between my thighs.

"Bella," I growled, licking and nipping along her neck, grunting her name over and over again.

"Edward!" she screamed as her body stilled and then trembled in my arms.

"Fuck," I groaned. My body was desperate for more. She rolled a few more times as she rode out her orgasm before dropping her head on my shoulder. I held onto her, my hands splayed across her back. I shifted beneath her, thrusting several times before it was my turn to quake.

All the while, I felt her lips on me, her encouraging words in my ear, prolonging my orgasm. I gently kissed her neck and shoulder for a few minutes after, still fucking basking, not wanting reality to intrude. But Bella had other ideas.

"Edward," she whispered.

I hummed in answer, still inside her and tasting her sweet skin along her shoulder. I wanted her again and felt myself stir within her.

She pulled back. Her eyes were so full of emotions, ones she never showed for more than a brief second at a time. I pressed my forehead on hers, one of my hands caressing her cheek.

"What now?" she whispered. "Was this just a one-time thing?"

"I guess that all depends on you." I pressed my lips against hers softly. "I'll be whatever you need me to be."

"That's not really fair to either of us."

"I know."

We fell onto our sides, still touching and kissing softly. After some time passed, Bella sighed softly before smiling, rising from bed. "I think we both need to shower." She grabbed t-shirt, throwing it on quickly. She stopped at the door of the adjoined bathroom and looked over her shoulder toward me. I cocked an eyebrow, hoping she'd invite. "We should conserve water, right?"

Jumping out of bed and chasing her inside the bathroom, I couldn't help the thought that all this could be temporary.

~oOo~

The drive to Ellie's school was much more pleasant. We mostly talked of the little girl we were about to pick up. Bella told me about all her mannerisms, some of which I'd already witnessed. Ellie was known to hold a ferocious grudge. I was happy that she'd quickly managed to get over her anger toward me and Charlie.

Once we arrived at the school, Ellie smiled at us and ran up to me, jumping into my arms. The teacher came up to us, smiling. She extended her hand to me and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you have an extraordinary child."

"Please, call me Marie," Bella said, shaking the teacher's hand.

"Call me Edward," I said softly as I held onto Ellie, who looked nervous. Did something happen? I looked at the sedan parked nearby and the man behind the wheel only turned his head side to side once, which meant nothing out of the ordinary had happened, at least from his perspective.

"I was hoping, if you have time, to speak with you. If you don't mind." Bella looked at me and then at Ellie. She sighed and nodded. "You don't look surprised, Marie," Ms. Gomez said, watching Bella.

Bella only said, "It's to be expected."

Ms. Gomez pointed us to chairs and a table where we all sat down together. "Ellie, as she pointed out is her nickname, wouldn't touch any of the art supplies."

My faux wife sighed. "I was afraid of that. She's um –" Bella looked at me. "Can you take her outside to the playground, Edward?"

I nodded and stood up, walking out of the building with Ellie in my arms. I understood why Bella wanted her daughter out of the room as she spoke with Ms. Gomez. She was going to have to lie and didn't want to do it in front of her.

"Ellie, what would you like to play on?" I asked once I'd settled her down on her feet outside.

"Swings! Will you push me?" Ellie looked at me, biting her lower lip with wide, pleading eyes.

I nodded and she squealed, running to the closest set of swings, hand in the air, wild curls everywhere. She was so fucking adorable. She fell into one and quickly scrambled to sit on it properly. I stood behind her and told her to hold on, pushing gently. She giggled and swung her little legs to go higher.

"Eddie!" She laughed as I pushed just a little harder. With her head tipped farther back, she looked at me upside down. "Can I call you Eddie?"

I loathed the name, usually. From her I didn't mind so much.

She huffed as she swung away, tipping her head back to see me again. "I forgot. I can't call you that at school. Do you like when I call you daddy?"

Yes.

Though I hadn't said it out loud, I did nod. She smiled widely and started to hum some little song as I continued to push her.

"You can call me Eddie if you like," I offered.

"Edward sounds better. It makes you sound like a prince. So I think I'll stick to Edward."

How could I argue with her? "Whatever you want, princess."

"Oh! I know," she said, throwing her head back in a dramatic fashion that had me scrambling to make sure she didn't fall. "How about I call you Eddie whenever I'm in trouble and I need your help?"

"Sounds like a plan," I said, giving her an extra hard push. She squealed happily and from high above she waved at her mother.

Bella walked toward us, a smile on her face as she watched Ellie and me. "Come on, you two. Let's go back to the house."

Ellie smiled up at her once she was back on the ground. "Momma, you look happy again."

Her mother smiled, taking her daughter's hand. "I'm happy to see you."

Ellie looked at me and then at Bella again. "You both look happy now. You had grumpy faces this morning. Like this." She scrunched up her eyes, brow and turned her smile into a frown. She looked as if someone stuck a stinky fish under her nose. "Did you kiss?"

"Ellie." Bella's tone was full of warning. The little girl glared at her mother and then at me.

She threw her hands up in frustration, stomping away. "Grownups!" She continued through the school parking lot, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her face flushed pink with kitten-like anger.

"Will you please stop that?" Bella said, shaking her head and pulling Ellie's door open.

"I want to know what's going on!" She stomped her little foot angrily.

Bella rolled her eyes and picked her daughter up, placing her in her booster seat. "Edward and I did some talking and everything is better." She buckled her in before closing the back passenger door.

_Pfft. Talking. Yeah._ I snorted internally. We "talked" twice.

I sighed, because in reality, Bella and I needed to have a discussion. We'd crossed so many boundaries since she'd come into my life. Not that I wanted to return to where we'd been before that afternoon. We needed to decide about how we were going to handle the scrutiny that I was sure Charlie would put us under the moment he felt something wasn't right. I also had to find a way to squash down the temptation while in his presence.

I noticed as Bella bent over the back seat that her low-rise fitted jeans gave me a perfect look at the tiny strawberry-like birthmark just under the small of her back. Damn. Fighting temptation was not going to be easy and hiding my feelings from everyone else was going to be even harder.

Ellie pursed her lips slightly as I opened Bella's door, waiting for her climb inside and I closed the door behind her. As I made my way to the driver's side, I could see through the drizzle of the rainy day that mother and daughter were deep in discussion. I smiled and tried to shake off the sudden warm feelings in my chest.

_Where the hell is that coming from?_

I'd be the first to admit that the idea of having a family was something I'd always wanted, despite how regimented my father had been. However, once I'd entered Charlie's world, it had been put on the back burner. What scared me at the moment was the fact that when I looked at Bella and Ellie, I could see the benefits of having someone to share a life with.

The kind of life my mother and father had lived for so long. They loved each other dearly; I could see it every single day. But my father had been strict, concerned for my future. The more he'd persisted, the more I'd rebelled. I had done it in the worst possible way. By running away and joining an underground crime syndicate, and had never looked back for a few years. And when I had, it was too late. I was in too deep.

I missed my mother terribly, but I could never risk her or my father's lives just to get a glimpse of them. My family probably thought I was dead. I hadn't seen, written, or spoken with them for years.

I couldn't.

Suddenly, I found myself involved, not only with a desirable woman, but with a mother and her daughter. And they were broken. All those things alone wouldn't normally cause warning bells to go off too much. However, when I added the Charlie factor, a fog horn blared in my head.

Ellie, I could handle. I watched the little girl in the rear view mirror, talking animatedly with her mother and knew that I was wrapped around her little finger.

I watched Bella roll her eyes at something Ellie said and thought that she was a different story, because she was very capable of breaking my heart.

I chanced a glance at her as I drove us home and realized that I was way out of my element. I'd never been even remotely close to having an inkling of the feelings I already had for Bella, with anyone else.

I hadn't even attempted anything resembling a relationship. There had been no desire to do so after I joined up with Charlie. Most of the women that had pawed at me over the last several years had either fucked most of Charlie's men or wanted money.

I never had a problem with finding a willing body for one night, many of them deemed physically beautiful in most eyes, not one had compared to the woman beside me.

Bella was genuine, cunning, and beautiful. She also liked to have sex in the shower. God, I was an asshole for letting my mind wander there. I was tied in fucking knots and I knew right then that she had me wrapped around her little finger, too.

I sighed deeply, trying to gain control of my internal ramblings. I looked over at her again, as she whispered over her shoulder to Ellie.

"But Momma," Ellie said with a little whine in her voice. "If you and Edward are married, why can't you kiss each other?" My eyes widened, and I could see Bella shake her head.

"Ellie, we're only pretending to be married," Bella clarified.

Oh shit. She didn't know that the paperwork was legit. The _real_ deal in the eyes of the court, at least.

I cleared my throat, gaining Bella's attention. I kept my eyes on the road, not wanting to see her reaction. "Bella, I assure you that in the state of Washington, you are Mrs. Edward Cullen," I said warily. I was well aware that the information might cause a stir, considering she wasn't even legally separated…right? I hadn't even asked.

"What?" Bella asked. Her eyes were wide and questioning.

"It's just that Charlie uses Mr. Jenks, and his shit is real," I said, shrugging and averting my eyes from her penetrating look. "Not sure how he does it, but it is. It's been filed with the county and everything."

She gasped loudly and I snapped back to look at her. All the color had drained from her face and her eyes were wide in horror. "Mr. Jenks! Charlie uses Jason Jenks?"

_How the fuck does she know Jenks first name? _

Her reaction was not good. She gaped at me, her eyes wide with fear, waiting for my confirmation.

"Yes, he does," I said quietly.

She put her hand over her mouth and asked for me to pull over. I quickly maneuvered onto the shoulder and watched as she shot out of the car and into the trees, bending at the waist, sick. I saw her pull out something from her pocket, a fucking paper bag.

God damn it! She hadn't said shit about panic attacks.

I cursed loudly and looked over at Ellie. "Momma?" Her eyes glistening were with tears as she watched her mother along the tree line.

"She'll be fine, sweetie," I said softly, trying to reassure her.

Her face quickly turned to face mine and she cocked her little head toward me. "You have a potty mouth," she stated matter-of-factly before returning her attention to her mother. I felt the rush of heat in my face when I realized my error. Bella had already warned me about my language that morning. I surely didn't want to upset her more.

"I'm going to check on her," I said to Ellie. "Stay here."

Ellie nodded and watched from inside the car as I knelt beside Bella, always keeping one eye on the car. "Are you all right?" I noticed a sheen of sweat across her forehead as she nodded. "Does this happen often?"

"No," she said hoarsely. "The other night, I woke up from one." The night I heard her crying; I should've gone to her.

"Come on," I whispered after another minute, helping her to her feet. Before facing Ellie, she composed herself, her face devoid of any emotion. The mask was firmly in place over her facial features.

"Get us back to the house, please," she said quietly, looking out the window as I pulled onto the highway a couple of minutes later.

"Momma, are you feeling better?" Ellie asked.

Bella sighed, her face softening before turning back to look at her daughter in the backseat. "I'm feeling much better. Um, lunch just made Mommy's stomach sour."

Ellie giggled. "Did Edward cook it?"

"Hey, little one, your momma cooked it, not me," I clarified in mock anger.

She giggled further, holding her tummy. "Momma made bad chicken again."

Bella rolled her eyes toward Ellie, a smile in place that didn't reach her eyes. Obviously, something I had said earlier was upsetting her. The fact that it likely had to do with Jenks made me fucking nervous.

We made it to the house a few minutes later. Ellie went straight up to her room to change into something else and to use the bathroom. Bella lingered in the kitchen with me. She removed something from the freezer and went about preparing a snack for all of us.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck and shoulder, grateful when she hadn't pulled away from me. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Ellie and I are going to have to leave – tonight." she said, her voice quivering slightly. I tensed and my arms immediately fell away from her as I stepped back. What the fuck? She couldn't leave. Not only because it wouldn't be safe with that damn asshole husband of hers but because…

Hell! I had no clue myself what was happening between us at that point. The thing was I wanted a chance to explore the possibilities, however short our time together might be.

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew the answer would likely cut me through and through.

_I barely got to know you._

Bella turned to face me, averting her eyes. She placed her hands on my chest, sighing softly. "Mr. Jenks is the best in the business when it comes to forgery, documentation, and other illegal activities. In some of the information I gathered on my husband, his name had come up several times. James has used Jenks, too."

I tensed further, realizing the implications of what she'd said could mean. Complete fucking disaster. The fucker Jenks had to have current pictures of Bella to create her false identity and since he usually had an ear to the underground it was only a matter of time before James would use him to find her. Jenks didn't have far to look since he had created her fucking new identity.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath and turned away from her. I ran my hands through my hair and cursed a string of expletives. I removed my cell phone from my pocket. Bella looked at me and gave me a hand gesture, letting me know I could continue. She knew I had to call Charlie.

I quickly dialed his direct line and he picked up after the first ring. No doubt he was worried about his family once he saw it was me calling him.

"Charlie, Bella says James uses JJ," I said as calmly as I could.

There was nothing but silence on the line for a couple of minutes. I fucking swore I could hear the inner working of the man's brilliant mind coming up with alternative solutions.

"I'll put someone on it. Jenks knows better than to mess with me, Cullen. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. In fact, this little bit of information may help us. With a little persuasion, we can have him talking to us about James and maybe sending him on wild goose chases."

I looked at Bella and smiled, causing her to exhale loudly in relief. I winked at her, letting her know that her father was on it. She only rolled her eyes, but the small smile on her lips told me she secretly loved my attention.

Charlie and I decided have a discussion about some options over the course of the next few days while he gathered more intelligence.

We both decided that it would be best to keep a close eye on James, no matter what. We had to stay one step ahead of him. Charlie was going to send two of his best men to Arizona. If anyone could find the dirt on James and his family, it would be Demetri. He was an excellent hacker and was good with numbers. He was invaluable asset to the organization.

Unfortunately, Charlie decided to send The Pack to babysit Ellie while at school and both his girls at the house, until we were absolutely sure that Jenks wouldn't sing for James, too. Though he had used a couple of outside contracts for Ellie's protection before, he decided Sam's men would be best to handle the situation.

The Pack was a group of strong, able-bodied men that Charlie used on occasion to watch politicians or some of his men that were being accused of defection. They were sentinels, watchers, but they were also protectors. Though I never had been able to prove it, I thought if the need arose, they would kill for him, too. They would do anything for Charlie.

He was the one that had cut the red tape when the government had tried to prevent further home and business development on their reservation. They owed their livelihoods to him. The fact that the men of The Pack were muscle bound, tattooed, and also drove hot muscle cars and motorcycles, was not lost on me. Bella was bound to notice.

_When did I become so fucking insecure?_

I looked Bella over as she glided around my dark cherry cabinets and granite counter tops, slicing fresh fruit as she hummed to her own music. She looked like she belonged in my kitchen, graceful but purposeful in her movements. All I wanted to do was lift her onto the counter and sample every inch of her body.

She was so fucking beautiful and I was sure The Pack would notice Bella, too. Fucking hell, I hated the thought of them eye-balling her much like I had since she arrived. I'd never been the jealous type.

I ended the call with Charlie and walked over to her. Leaning against the counter, I watched her as she tried to ignore me. After another minute, she turned to face me and kissed me once on the lips before returning her attention to the task at hand. That was more like it.

"So, what did Charlie say?" she asked in a whisper, careful not to allow Ellie to overhear.

"He said he'd take care of it," I said simply. I was positive that she wouldn't want to know the logistics of what "taking care of it" could mean.

"Hmm… My guess is that he's going to use Jenks to get more information on James's illegal activities. Maybe even feed him false information," she said thoughtfully, turning around with three bowls of sliced strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries drizzled with simple syrup. "It could work and it all depends who Jenks is more afraid of. Charlie or whoever the senator is connected to, if he becomes involved."

I took two of the bowls from her and placed them at the snack bar of my kitchen island. She followed, taking a seat beside me. I turned to face her and pulled her body toward me, keeping an ear tuned for any sign of Ellie. "You know, _you_ are too smart and too damn nosy for your own good. Let us take care of it, don't worry about 'the what' or 'the how.'"

Bella pursed her lips into a fine line, which considering how full her mouth was, should've told me how angry she was with my dismissal. Her eyes narrowed, but she quickly detached from me and called over my shoulder for Ellie.

"We should eat, so that we can go for a swim while Ellie paints," Bella said, looking at me. Her eyes lingered on my lips for a moment before reaching my eyes. I raised an eyebrow, causing her turn away for a moment.

I licked the corner of my mouth, noticing her eyes turn toward me to follow the movement of my tongue. I chuckled, and that earned me a shoulder and elbow bump. It was good to know that she was as affected by me as I was of her.

She pouted and then scowled at me. I heard the soft sounds of little feet coming from the hall, but she appeared a little too soon. My guess was that the pint sized princess had been trying to listen in on the conversation. I hoped she hadn't been there long.

"Mmm, strawberries," she said, smiling before digging in. I ruffled her hair, to which she grinned widely. It still had that baby fine softness to the curls. She looked a lot like her mother, and from the pictures I'd seen of her father, she didn't get much from him. Bella laughed softly when Ellie rose to her knees on the chair to mess with my hair. I playfully growled at the child before I turned to offer a grin at Bella, but I noticed she was wincing.

She held her right hand in her left, massaging the palm and the area between her thumb and forefinger. It was the first time I noticed the extent of the damage that James had inflicted on her hand.

From the first joint of her thumb was a light mauve scar that ran down her thumb and around until it came to an end between her ring and middle fingers. She looked at me and shook her head lightly, still caressing the area. She stretched out her fingers and I noticed several of them had small dots throughout them. Were those for pins? I shuddered slightly, which gained Ellie's attention.

I heard her spoon clatter on the countertop, and she hopped off her chair and took Bella's hand. Her mother watched with glistening eyes the whole time as Ellie kissed each one of her fingers, her palm, and each of her knuckles.

"Does my magic kisses help, Momma?" Ellie whispered, looking up at Bella, who nodded.

"They always do." Bella smiled and caressed Ellie's cheek. The little girl nodded and kissed Bella's palm again before placing it in my hand. When Bella started to laugh and shake her head, I realized what the child was up to, as well.

Batting her long lashes, Ellie innocently asked, "What?"


	11. The Tantrum

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Eleven – The Tantrum**

* * *

Ellie took her seat again and started eating happily, ignoring us. I brought Bella's hand to my lips and kissed the inside of her palm softly. "Do you need something for the pain?"

She sighed and nodded. I smiled at her, kissing her palm again before excusing myself to get her some ibuprofen. But not before I grabbed a spoonful of fruit and hummed in pleasure, causing Ellie to giggle.

"I got some extra, if you want a midnight snack," Bella teased, her voice thick with implications. Thank God, she wasn't pushing me away after we spent a part of the morning in bed. I groaned at the thought of sharing that snack… in bed. I scowled at her, which only caused her to laugh.

Later, while Ellie watched some television for a while, I explained to Bella that Charlie was sending extra security. She was not happy about it, but she saw the benefit of someone watching all of us, at all times and not just when I wasn't with them. Their presence would allow me to work on her training; even though, it was only for Bella's benefit. She needed to know that if she had to, she could defend herself.

I made my way to the pool room with Ellie in tow after our discussion. She had a basket of brushes and supplies with her. I carried a large canvas. Bella had gone ahead and set up her new easel to overlook the south window, which would give Ellie a view of the mountain landscape.

"I like living out here," Ellie said, trying to keep up with my long strides.

I slowed down and smiled at her. "And why is that?"

"Because it's so pretty," she said. "There's so much to paint here." Her smile fell as she bit the corners of her lips. "When we left daddy, we lived in hotels for a while. All I saw was walls out the windows." As she said that, her free hand slipped into mine. The warmth I felt earlier, when she called me Dad felt far from uncomfortable. That fact scared me more than taking responsibility of her protection.

We walked into the pool room and Ellie ran toward her mom, laughing. "Right there is perfect, Momma!"

Bella stood at the far end, near the French doors in a nice black bikini. Thankfully, the bruising had completely disappeared around her torso. The top portion of her bathing suit cupped her perfectly and was held up with strips of fabric that tied behind her neck. The bottom was tiny black pieces tied on either side of her hips with strings. All of it was minimally covered up by a sheer top. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from groaning out loud.

Ellie shuffled past Bella and put her supplies on a small, brightly colored table beside a simple oak easel. I placed the canvas on it while Bella helped Ellie set things up.

I wondered briefly if Ellie was meticulous about how her things were arranged. My mother, who also painted, was very particular about her set up. I had loved watching her paint as a kid. I had three of her latest paintings that I bought anonymously from the gallery where her work was usually displayed in Chicago. She had no idea, of course, and it was a way for me to keep in touch with her.

Bella brushed past me, her shoulder gently gliding over my bare back. I bit back another groan since she hadn't done it intentionally. She was too preoccupied with her daughter. I had to find some measure of self control. Perhaps, it was simply because it had been a while since I had sex.

_Quit thinking with your dick, Cullen._

Needing a distraction, I said to Bella, "I'm going to do a quick check on the cameras." She nodded before I left. Checking on security, some mail and email helped get myself back under control.

Once I returned to the girls, I watched Ellie put on an art apron that covered her entire outfit. They spoke in quiet whispers, discussing what Ellie wanted to capture on the canvas. I noticed Bella listening to her daughter with rapt attention. The look in her eyes was of adoration and pride. Considering Ellie's level of work at such a young age, I couldn't blame her.

I watched as they began mixing colors together. "Edward, you don't have to watch us," Bella said quietly, while still helping her daughter.

"It's fine," I said quietly. "I find it fascinating to watch you two." They both smiled at me and turned their attention back to the canvas. Bella had some kind of pencil and lightly drew the basic shape of the mountain and tree line for Ellie. It pained me to see her hide her wince as her thumb twitched several times. Thankfully, the little girl was too busy taking in the view from the window.

I left them to their own devices after a few minutes and dove into the water. I swam the length of the pool a twice before I noticed Bella at the shallow end. She waded into the water before diving under. She swam and joined me at the deep end.

My eyes widened as she closed in and I looked over at Ellie. She had her back turned and was looking out the window. I returned my attention to Bella and whispered, "You are making it really hard to be a gentleman right now."

She laughed softly. "Relax, Edward. Ellie is wide awake. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"You don't have to do anything," I said, trying to keep my eyes on her face and from going lower. "You only have to get too close."

"Good to know." She cocked an eyebrow, rolling her eyes after a bit. "All right. You want to race?" Only the brush of her wet skin across mine had me swimming after her.

We played in the water, racing each other for a while. Under Ellie's suggestion, when she took a break, Bella climbed on my back while I swam circles around the pool. "Wow!" Ellie said, giggling. "Edward is so strong, Momma."

Bella squeezed her arms slightly around me, dropping her chin on my shoulder. "He sure is, baby."

When Ellie turned back to her paints, Bella kissed my ear. "Are you all right?" she asked softly. "You've been pretty quiet this afternoon."

I turned my head slightly, enough to brush my lips on her temple. "I'm fine. I'm just new to all this."

"This?"

"I've been alone for a long time, Bella."

"Oh." Her arms and body tensed around me.

"That doesn't mean anything bad, sweetheart." Before she could say anything, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

"Well well, looks like Cullen has a new playmate," a deep voice said suddenly. The girls screamed before I realized who it was.

"What the fuck, Sam?" I roared, pulling away from Bella and climbing out of the pool.

"Momma?" Ellie screamed from the other end of the pool room. Bella climbed out, quickly grabbing her daughter and running to the corner of the room, blocked from the only exit by Sam, her eyes darting around, looking for an escape. I didn't turn my back to Sam, but stood in between him and Bella.

"How the hell did you get in?" I demanded. Though I knew Sam was on our side, I didn't like the idea that he found a way inside my house without my knowledge.

"Edward?" Bella said behind me.

"He's with the security," I said quietly. She nodded and quickly left us without another word. Sam watched them scurry out of the room.

"You've made your point, Sam," I growled. "I'll look into updating my system."

"No need, it's pretty state of the art. Change your access codes three times a week. Never repeat a code and keep it to yourself. The last thing we need is for the little caged birdies to fly off."

I clenched my fists. "You are such an asshole. I know this shit. You had to have hacked my codes. Did you have to come in here like that? You scared the shit out of Ellie."

I grabbed a towel from a stack on a chaise lounge and dried off. "Are the rest of your men inside?"

"No. Jacob, Seth and Embry are walking the perimeter to check the sensors, and Paul is looking over your security system to see where the weak spots are so that we can correct them."

I looked Sam over as he ran his hand over his short dark hair. I could swear every time I saw the guy, he had a new tattoo. His right shoulder was covered in tribal art while the other shoulder had a new wolf tattoo, all in black except for a rich brown of the wolf's eyes. The dark ink stood out against the tan color of his skin. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt and dark jeans with black combat boots.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare them, Edward. I'm new to the whole protecting little girls."

"Well, I'm sure Charlie told you that you're supposed to remain inconspicuous," I said as I walked past him toward the kitchen. Bella and Ellie weren't around, probably freaked out. My mind automatically thought back to Bella's story. She said that Ellie hadn't been home when James found her, but that wouldn't explain the terror I had seen on Ellie's face, anyway.

Fuck. She had to have witnessed something. Bella and I had to find out, because shit like that could adversely affect a child.

I sighed and walked over to the fridge to grab a cola. I offered something to Sam, which he declined. "Who's going to watch Ellie while she's at school?" I asked.

"Seth and Paul are watching the school first. Then I'll rotate in Quil and Jake. I'm going to try to get someone inside. We'll also keep tabs when you and the girls leave the house."

I nodded and heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Bella entered the kitchen tentatively, her eyes flashing to mine and Sam's before resting on me again.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, walking toward me. I nodded, smiling a little, hoping to alleviate the tension. She nodded minutely and stood beside me, slightly behind, though. I realized that despite the knowledge that Sam was with us, she didn't trust him.

"Marie, this is Sam. He's one of the men that will watch over the house and school." I gestured toward Sam.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Mrs. Cullen." Sam emphasized the "Mrs. Cullen" part of his greeting.

Charlie and I had already agreed that the less people that knew of the relationship between him, Bella and Ellie, the better. We also had agreed to tell the members of The Pack that Bella and I had been married recently and that she had been threatened by an ex. So I'd asked Charlie for his help. I had discussed the cover story with Bella earlier, and we'd both reminded Ellie of our façade.

Sam would obviously know that Ellie was not my daughter, but I also knew he wouldn't ask unnecessary questions. I was sure he was just curious that I was married.

"It's all right, Sam. I guess Edward needed a swift kick in the butt to know that his security system is shit," Bella said firmly.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "I like her, Cullen. She'd have to be a smart ass to be married to you."

I turned my head to Bella, glaring. She leaned toward me and whispered, "I just realized that, in front of them, we're supposed to look like we're married." She kissed my cheek and returned her attention to Sam. I hadn't even considered that.

"So, Sam, got any stories I should know about my husband?" Bella smiled, taking my hand and tugging me toward the chairs at the end of my kitchen island.

I groaned. "No, he doesn't."

"Well now, is that topic off limits, or are you scared that she's going to withhold from you if she learned the truth?" Sam asked, delighted at the sudden change in Bella's demeanor. I shook my head, begging him to shut the hell up. Sam just grinned.

Bella sighed but the look in her eyes suggested something a little evil. "I'm afraid if I do that, he might combust."

Sam laughed and patted my back. "Damn, Cullen. Where did you find this one?"

"Laugh it up," I said, rolling my eyes. "Should we get down to business?"

Bella sent me a smile before turning toward Sam. "As you can see, the very idea of no sex makes him irritable." She was right because now that I've had her, there was no way I'd be able to stop.

Bella, Sam, and I discussed how best to work out the arrangements. Bella and I would both drop off and pick up Ellie from school. When I was called away for something, Sam would send Seth or Jacob to drive them where they needed to go.

We were going to set up a dinner a few days later with the members of The Pack. They could meet Ellie then, since Bella indicated that her daughter was feeling overwhelmed. Most of the time, we would not see Sam's men, except when they checked in with me or when we needed to discuss travel arrangements.

While concluding business with Sam, he received a call. "Paul said your system has been updated to prevent hacking, at least for now. We're going to have to figure out how to strengthen security in the conservatory. Also, Jacob is waiting up at the front entrance to your private road. He's here to pick me up."

I nodded, allowing Jacob to come up from the office with a touch of a button. We finished making our arrangements and exchanged contact information. We always got new phones and numbers every month, except for my land line, which only Charlie knew the number to. It was the only way to make sure we couldn't be tracked via cellular signals. It was a precaution that we had to take with our business.

I went to answer the door when the doorbell rang a few minutes later. "Hey, Cullen. It's been a while." Jacob stood leaning against the door frame with his hand extended.

"Hey," I said, taking his hand. "You look like you grew about another foot since the last time I saw you," I teased at his towering frame. He was roughly a couple of inches taller than me and sported a new short hair cut. "I see you cut your long hair."

Jacob laughed and walked past me. "Yeah." He ran his hand over his short buzz cut. "Sam made us all do it." He was wearing a pair of simple black trainers, denim shorts, and muscle shirt. The kid had been working out – a lot.

"And you got some tattoos," I said, looking at his shoulders. On his right, was the same tribal art as Sam had, but the design was a bit more understated, with thinner bands and lines. On his left shoulder was a wolf, also similar to Sam's with warm brown eyes, but that one was depicted against a pale full moon.

"Yes, I just became second," he declared cheerfully, flexing both of his arms and kissing his biceps. "These babies were gifts." I laughed at his cockiness. Paul had been second for quite some time, and the only way to be demoted was a bad mistake or if he lost a challenge.

"Well then, congratulations, junior," I teased. He scowled at me, still flexing his muscles.

"Oh my," I heard Bella gasp behind me. I internally cringed. I'd hoped she wouldn't have to meet the biggest flirt in the entire state of Washington.

"Oh my, indeed," Jacob said, looking past me. I internally groaned. _Here we go._

"Sweetheart, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my _wife_, Marie," I said, turning back to look at her. Fuck. She was still in her tiny bikini with nothing but a black sheer cover up. I clenched my hands along the sides of my body. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. Bella bit her lip at Jacob's intense look over her body.

She cleared her throat. "My being dressed in a bathing suit hardly calls for you to ogle me while I'm looking right at you," she said, firmly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, being dressed how you are and looking as you do, it should be illegal not to ogle you," he replied with a shrug, looking straight at Bella's bare torso.

"Watch yourself, Jacob," I growled.

"Um, now that introductions are out of the way, we can leave," Sam said, trying to dissipate the growing tension in the room.

"Let's go, I've got my Shelby all warmed up and ready," Jacob said joyfully, _still_ looking at Bella. He even cocked his head a little, trying to get a glimpse of her ass. Her eyes widened, and she huffed angrily before walking toward me.

"Shelby?" she inquired.

Jacob's smile widened. "I'm not talking about a girl, if that's what you're asking."

Bella's eyes narrowed as she shook her head. "I know it's not a girl. I heard the rumble of the engine, jackass. It sounded like a 1970 Shelby Cobra GT."

His jaw dropped. "Is it a soft top?" Jacob nodded. "Are you still restoring it?" Bella asked. He shook his head. "Hmm, it must have taken some time to find all original parts. Can I see it?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling with interest.

Jacob nodded numbly. Sam laughed and led the way outside. There, in the gravel driveway, was the black and white GT.

Bella squealed happily and clapped her hands. "Oh my God! It's beautiful. My father got one of these babies back in 2002, but it had the wrong engine and rear end. I think it was a vintage '66 352 Ford truck motor. It took him a while to find all the parts he needed. The last thing he was able to find was the rear, which made a huge difference in the look. He even managed to put in a pusher fan to make up for the heat buildup from big block engines back in those days."

We all stood on the porch while Bella popped up the hood and looked at the engine. "You installed an AC system." She looked up at us. "Which conversion did you use?"

Jacob remained quiet beside me, so I elbowed the fucker. "Um…R134A?" he stated like a question.

"What color is this?" she asked as she closed the hood and ran her hand lovingly over it.

"Black Jade?" Jacob said dumbly. I laughed. Leave it to Bella to cause that kind of reaction.

"It's beautiful. Can we take a spin soon?" she asked, looking at Jacob.

My smile turned to a grimace. Jacob's smile had finally returned. "Yeah, anytime, Marie."

"Great. I'm sure Edward would love the purr of the engine," Bella said thoughtfully as she closed the distance between us, wrapping her arms around my waist. I internally gloated. "Isn't that right, Edward?"

I nuzzled her neck. "That's right, love." She smiled and turned to look at Jacob and Sam.

"We should go, Jacob," Sam said, steering him, as he was still struck dumb with Bella. Not that I blamed him.

"Until we meet again, Marie." Jacob took her hand that was resting comfortably on my chest and brought it to his lips. I growled lowly, earning a chuckle from him. "No worries, Cullen," he mocked sarcastically. "All your women remain faithful, I'm sure."

"I'm not _all_ women," Bella snapped.

"Oh, I know. That's what I'm implying. You are not like _all_ the rest."

"That's enough, Jacob," I said angrily, taking her hand from his.

Jacob laughed. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Well if you're doing your job like you're supposed to, then I shouldn't see you at all," Bella quipped.

"Ah yes, but _I'll_ be watching _you_," Jacob clarified. Bella shuddered, which Sam noticed.

"That's enough, Jacob. Remember your place. You wouldn't want me to call Charlie now, would you?"

Jacob smiled and shook his head. "Come on, Cullen, not so confident now?"

"She's married to me, you ass," I growled out, stepping forward. Jacob and I were less than a foot away from each other.

Bella placed her hand on my back. "He has nothing to worry about, Jacob. Now if you please, I've had enough of this pissing contest." She rose raised up on the balls of her feet and kissed my cheek. "I'll be in pool room with Ellie."

I nodded, watching her walk back inside. I heard Jacob let out a harsh breath, as if he was holding it. I turned back toward him. "Fuck, I thought I was going fucking come in my pants when she started talking about my car."

I clenched my jaw. "Watch it, Jacob."

"Sorry, but when I see a woman like that…and who likes cars…I tend to –"

"Act like an asshole," Sam said, rolling his eyes. Jacob shook his head and got into his car. Sam turned toward me. "Don't worry about him, Edward. He knows better than to get involved with clients."

I nodded and watched them leave a few short minutes later. I made my way back to the pool room, where Ellie was back at her easel and Bella was lying on a chair, reading a book.

"I must admit, the tats were nice," she teased without looking up. I glared at her for a moment and then looked over at Ellie, who was busy working on something.

I leaned in and placed my hands on the back of the chair, at either side of her face. "Mine," I growled before taking her bottom lip in between my own.

Bella moaned softly but pushed me away a second later. "We'll see about that."

"Tonight," I said. She merely nodded.

We sat side by side as she read a few chapters of some new book, while Ellie continued to paint. Bella decided to get started on dinner while I kept on eye on her daughter. Even though I was watching her, Bella had placed one of the baby monitors near Ellie.

I wasn't sure why. Didn't she trust me with her daughter?

After a few laps to cool off, I went to join her. I always loved looking out the windows. The lush forest that extended beyond my yard was always beautiful after a light rain. Ellie seemed to be lost in her own little world as her right hand moved across the canvas. Every few moments, she'd change brushes or dip one into the paint of her palette.

I took a brush that was on the table and started twirling it around in my hand. I read the labels to some of the tubes of paint: magenta, sienna, cornflower blue. I heard a gasp beside me, and I snapped to look at a very angry little girl. Ellie's face was flushed, and her mouth was wide open as she stared at the brush in my hand.

"Mom, he's touching!" Ellie screamed and stomped her foot. I dropped the brush in shock, which unfortunately, landed in a vat of gesso, causing her to scream louder.

"You touched her stuff?" Bella asked softly behind me. She knelt and scooped Ellie into her arms, whispering, "He didn't know, Ellie… Shhh."

"He messed up my number four sable brush, momma!"

My eyes widened, and I knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I promise not to touch your stuff again, and I will buy you whatever you need to make it up to you."

I hated every angry tear that fell over her cheeks. After a minute or so, she quieted down as Bella soothed her with loving touches over her back and hair.

"I know you didn't know," Ellie whispered quietly, sniffling. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She peeked at me from beneath her hair, looking both shy and embarrassed.

I nodded. "I don't blame you. I don't like when others touch my stuff sometimes, too."

"Ellie, I think you need a break," Bella said. Ellie nodded. "Dinner is in the oven and will be ready soon."

"Can I go swimming with you now?" Ellie turned, asking me. I wasn't sure how to answer, knowing I might overstep my boundaries by answering wrong.

"If it's okay with your mother," I replied. Bella nodded and helped get Ellie out of her art smock. She had a Tinkerbell bathing suit under her clothing.

"I'll join you two in a few minutes," she said. "I'll clean up, Ellie."

The little girl nodded. "Thank you, Momma."

Ellie took my hand and led me to the pool's edge. "Go in the water and catch me, please." I laughed and followed her instructions. As soon as I turned, she jumped into my arms, giggling madly.

Ellie wrapped her arms around my neck, "Sorry, Edward," she said softly, kissing my forehead and then each cheek.

"No worries, Princess. I'm sorry, too."

Ellie and I played in the water for several minutes before Bella joined us. It was a real treat to see Ellie so playful. She giggled continually while on my shoulders, splashing water at her mother. She clung to my back while I swam around, following her directions.

After dinner, Bella went to bathe Ellie and put her to bed while I checked my security system.

I went upstairs half an hour later and leaned against the door frame of Ellie's room while Bella read her a few poems from a book. Ellie closed her eyes softly, and then whispered, "Love you, Momma. Love you, Edward."

I stilled against the door frame, hearing the soft declaration from a little girl that warmed my heart. I was in so much trouble. When they left, I had no idea how I would– _N__o. I can't think about it now. _

But Ellie's words remained with me as I quickly disappeared downstairs before Bella could see me. I refused to analyze the situation or my feelings, not yet.


	12. The Pushups and Pull Ups

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twelve – The Pushups and Pull Ups**

* * *

I left them to sort out my thoughts down at the gym, but that still hadn't happened an hour into my routine, when I heard Bella come down the stairs. Through the mirrors, I was able to see that she had changed from her casual jeans and t-shirt she'd worn at dinner to a white terry cloth robe that reached just past her knees.

I didn't acknowledge her with anymore than a look. After several moments, she seemed to grow restless and sat on a weight-lifting bench to watch me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders unable to say what was on my mind. "This isn't about that Jacob guy, is it?" I shook my head. "Okay, so what is it? You've been like this all day."

I sighed, realizing that she was not going to let this go, but I wasn't about to tell her the truth. The realization that they were going to leave me someday already hurt, especially after I'd heard Ellie's heartfelt declaration earlier. I was in too deep and emotionally attached. I had been from the moment I'd seen them. With Ellie's whispered confession, it seemed that my heart both filled and broke at the same time.

"I'm just worried about what the men will report back to Charlie," I lied. The words felt like ash in my mouth. What the hell was the matter with me? I never had trouble lying before. "You know…about us."

"Well, it's not like either of us are going to cop a feel in front of them. I think as long as we keep all acts of affection PG rated, we'll be fine. We can't look like we're _not _together. They would get curious no matter how much Charlie pays them."

She was right about that, but something bothered me. "Are you willing to put on a show because of them, or because you want to kiss and touch me?" I regretted asking the moment the words were out. What the fuck was I doing?

For almost a minute she said nothing, making me sweat for a completely different reason. I suddenly didn't want to hear the answer to my question.

"Is that what has you so quiet?" she asked, her voice whisper soft. I looked in the mirror again to see that she had laid back on the bench. "I thought I made it clear that I want you." Internally, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, but you didn't want to want me."

She shrugged, not denying what I said. "Not at first. I don't regret what happened between us, if that's what you're thinking. I hadn't expected anything when Charlie sent us here. I said before I haven't felt like this about anyone in a long time."

"Like this?" Why I still talking about it, I had no fucking clue. I needed to stop questioning everything.

I heard her sigh before she answered, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror, sitting up again. "I haven't felt attracted to anyone, much less lust and passion in years, Edward." Her brow furrowed, biting her thumbnail as if she was trying to determine something. After several moments she continued.

"I felt like I hit a brick wall when I first saw you. I hadn't felt like…a woman in all that time, too." She looked away, a light tinge of color flushing her face. I could see her jaw clench. It almost seemed she was berating herself for the natural reaction. At that point, I thought she would've slapped the mask back in place. Instead she met my eyes in the mirror again.

"With you or maybe being away from him for the past several months, I feel like I can be the real me." Her voice cracked, the tone telling me that I had to get her mind off her asshole husband. If I didn't I'd risk her retreating from me again. No matter how unprepared I was for the sudden onslaught of emotions, that shit was unacceptable.

I looked at her as she lay back on the bench, one arm draped over her torso, the other over her eyes. I hopped off the treadmill and quickly hovered over her, straddling her waist and kissing her lips softly.

"Only PG rated, huh?" I growled, nipping at her lips and skimming my hands along her sides. "I don't know. I have trouble keeping my hands off of you as it is."

Bella looked at me and I could see in her eyes that she was grateful. I had successfully pulled her from the dark parts of her mind. Her hands moved to grip my arms, her nose scrunching lightly.

"You're all sweaty," she said, wiggling underneath my body and unraveling me.

"Hmm, yes and you will be soon, too," I said as I ground my cock against her thigh, licking her bottom lip. She moaned softly, her hands gripping my arms tighter.

"Really? And why would that be?" I pulled away slightly, causing her to arch toward me, seeking my lips again.

I threw open her robe. She was nearly fucking naked under it, just a bra and tiny panties. I snapped my eyes back to hers. "Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" I said, groaning and leaning down to take one of her sweet peaks into my mouth, tossing her robe and bra seconds later.

Bella's hands ran through my hair. "Not really," she gasped softly. "Answer the question, Edward." I smiled against her skin. It seemed that she liked a little dirty talk.

As my fingers slipped along smooth skin, reaching her underwear, I said, "I'm sure we'll both be covered in sweat, because I'm going to fuck you in front of these mirrors. You're going to see my cock slide into you over," I tossed her panties aside, "and over again."

She threw her head back and moaned, "Yes."

I pulled her up to stand. I brushed my lips against hers as my hands went to her shoulders and pushed off the robe, letting it pool around her feet. Reaching to cup her ass, I said, "I want you again."

"Yes, please, Edward," she moaned, tugging on my bottom lip. I groaned and tapped her ass softly so that she'd hop up. She complied and wrapped her legs up around my waist, all that warmth pressed against my abdomen.

"Bella, fuck, you're wet." I carried her over to the mats I had laid out for her to stretch every morning. I carefully settled over her, though she wasn't making it easy as she sought friction against my body. I felt her warmth against my skin, driving me crazy.

"Take them off," she grunted while trying to curl her fingers around the waistline of my shorts.

"Eager?" I kissed her lips, parting them slightly with my tongue, caressing hers languidly. She managed to successfully remove my shorts and boxers over my ass but couldn't go any further past my knees.

"Edward," she moaned as I sucked a small area where her natural scent was potent, just below her ear. I'd discovered in the shower earlier that it was a place where she thoroughly enjoyed my attention.

"Yes," I said, cupping her soft breasts in my hands. _The perfect handfuls._

She arched her back for more. "Take the fucking clothes off," she growled. Fuck. _I like feisty Bella. _I quickly removed them past my knees and kicked them off while still playing with her pretty pink nipples.

Bella's hands ran up my back, over my shoulders and down my chest. She then pushed me away. I looked at her curiously. From the look in her eyes, I had a feeling she was about to surprise me.

"How do you do the proper push up?" _Fuck me. She wants a lesson __now. _Pushups? Then it hit me and I grinned at her playfulness.

"Well, Bella, first of all," I nudged her knees apart so I could fit in between them, "for a single normal pushup you should start with your feet together." I pushed off her more and put my feet together. "Your toes should be curled in toward your head. The balls of your feet should touch the ground. Your hands should be shoulder width apart and flat on the ground or they can be fisted." I demonstrated by fisting mine, placing them on either side of her head. I assumed the normal plank position, hovering several inches above her.

"Maybe I should move over there to see?" Bella pointed to the other side of the room, looking serious until I saw the tiny twitch of her mouth.

"I think you're at the optimum angle to see everything I am doing. If not, look in the mirror," I said, amused as she turned to look in the mirror and gasped. I laughed as I watched her eyes dart to my prominent erection between us.

"Oh – um –" she stuttered adorably before turning to look at me. "Okay. Feet together, toes curled toward my head, hands placed on the ground shoulder width apart, now what?" She licked her lush mouth, her eyes darting to look at my cock again. It took everything within me not to taste her lips.

"Now, I lower my body until my elbows reach a ninety degree angle, and I draw a breath in," I said smoothly as I lowered my body in the standard pushup until I met with hers.

Bella moaned deeply, feeling my cock slide between her thighs, just skimming her wet skin. It took all my control not to thrust deep inside her."Now I push up against the floor and breathe out." I did as I said, waiting for her to say or do something as I hovered over her.

The change was fucking instantaneous.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, bringing my cock against her fully. I groaned as she took my mouth and thrust her tongue inside. I adjusted my hips slightly, making the tip of my cock slide inside her. Bella moaned and tightened her grip on me.

I thrust deep inside her, stilling for a moment, hoping to prevent it from ending too soon. Bella rolled her hips slightly and I hissed, dropping my head on her chest.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned as I pulled back and slipped back inside her.

"More, please," she gasped as I thrust again.

I groaned and turned my attention to the wall of mirrors beside us. "Bella, look. Look at what I'm doing to you." I nudged the side of her cheek with my nose, pressing my lips continually along her cheek and temple. My elbows rested on either side of her body as I slid into her.

Bella looked at the mirrors, and we watched as I vigorously pushed in and out of her body. She moaned but her eyes remained locked on the scene playing out before her. She watched as her chest heaved with every breath she took. I leaned down and watched myself kiss her cheek and then along her jaw to her ear.

"Do you like watching me fuck you?"

"Yes," she moaned as she pulled her eyes away and grabbed my face, sucking my tongue into her mouth. I grunted as I laid my body over hers and carefully rolled us so she could straddle me.

Bella sat up, curling her legs back on either side of me. I bent my knees slightly and groaned when she suddenly slammed down on me. She had one hand on my chest as she continued at a frenzied pace, rolling above me. She cried out, fisting her other hand in her hair as I thrust up to meet her hips.

I ran my hands up her thighs, over her abdomen, grazing her ribs and then cupping her beautiful breasts. I bit my lip to keep myself from groaning, but it was futile. She felt too fucking good. I groaned and grunted in unison with her mewls and moans.

"Bella, sweetheart," I said lowly, watching her as she threw her head back, her long tresses skimming over my thighs.

"I'm so close," she moaned. Then she opened her eyes, looking at me. She leaned in and licked my nipple. "Edward," she gasped as I held her hips still so I could thrust deeply inside her, harder.

I kissed her lips fully as I felt one of her small hands move in between us. She pulled back a bit, allowing for more room. Her hand moved to her clit, formed a V with two fingers and fit it over my cock as it slid in and out. I groaned as I watched her play with herself.

"Fuck," I said, feeling the burn that cascaded down my back and settled in my chest and stomach. Bella moved lithely over me as she met each one of my erratic thrusts. She moaned heavily as she clenched tightly around me.

"Edward," she whispered hoarsely. "Open your eyes." I snapped my eyes open as she watched me. Her breathing hitched, and her face flushed pink. The blush extended past her cheeks, down the long expanse of her neck to her chest. I grunted feeling her fingers still around me as I held her still just as I came hard, sending her careening over the edge.

After a few more swirl of her hips, she leaned forward and kissed my chest before settling her face against my neck. We remained that way for several minutes, catching our breaths.

"Bella, I think you're ready to learn some fighting techniques tomorrow. If you can handle this, you can handle increasing your strength training, too."

"Really?" she asked as she looked up from my chest.

I nodded and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I need to train you right?"

Her brow furrowed as she frowned. "I want to know that I can take care of myself if something were to happen," she said quietly. "Just in case he finds us again."

"He won't and if he does," I said firmly, running my hand down her smooth back. "He'd have to go through me to get to you and Ellie. It won't fucking happen."

She didn't say anything again for several minutes, only continued to draw patterns with the tips of her fingers on my chest.

"Any chance we can spar naked sometime?" she asked innocently. An angel with horns of a devil, she was. I shook my head and groaned. I knew she was only trying to break the tension that settled around us at the mention of her husband again. "What? It will help burn calories and increase muscle tone."

"Well then, naked training tomorrow at ten in the morning." Though I had a feeling she'd wake up the following morning and distance herself. I'd have to wait and see.

I felt her lips form a smile against my skin, nipping softly. She wiggled her lower body, causing me to begin to harden. She gasped softly, her eyes darting between our entangled bodies, at my cock that hardened under her gaze. She looked a little surprised at my quick recovery.

"We covered pushups." Her hands moved between my thighs, teasing me. "How about we go over pull ups?"

Bella looked over at the pull up bar beside my hand weights. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. She grinned playfully before carefully climbing off me, my dick already twitching at the loss.

I watched as she walked away. The fact that she was stark naked and playful, told me that the real her was breaking through her defenses more and more. And if that was the case, I knew I was in deep fucking trouble. Not only from her father, losing my life by his hands, but because she was capable of tearing me apart with every day that passed. Every touch, kiss and whispered word between us would make it harder to let her go if the time ever came.

I doubted she was as emotionally invested in this relationship as I was.

She looked over her shoulder wickedly before she changed the height of the bar to accommodate her height and she hung off it to test it. She looked over at me again, where I was watching her on my propped up elbow, trying to appear as casual as possible. I was rock hard from just watching her. She wiggled her ass. "I'm ready to learn the proper pull up now."

My eyes widened. Damn, I really loved this new side of her. Was it new? She had said she felt she could be the real her. The fact that she was showing me this part of her had my heart racing again.

I jumped up from the mat I was lying on and stalked toward her. She looked completely serious about learning, but at the same time, she had a mischievous glint in her eye. The idea of teaching her while naked had merit. How else would I retain her interest in proper exercise techniques? But I wouldn't actually be able to do it, because the chances were we'd get nothing done. She didn't have to know that, for now.

I cleared my throat and stood behind her. She looked over her shoulder at me with bright, inquisitive eyes.

"First of all, don't be disappointed, because in all likelihood, you won't be able to do even one proper chin up or pull up."

Bella's eyes narrowed and something sparked in them. Ah… She saw my words as another dismissal or possibly a challenge. I didn't want to argue with her. It also didn't hurt for her to have some determination.

"Now, pull ups are tougher. To do a proper pull up, your palms should be facing away from you." Bella looked at the bar above and fixed her arms and hands accordingly. "Now so that you prevent blisters from forming on your hands, make sure that your fingers sit on the bar more than your palms." She nodded and made the necessary adjustments.

"Okay, it's easier to take a breath before you attempt to pull yourself up."

Bella took deep breaths through her nose while paying strict attention to her hands above her. I walked around her lithe body to make sure that she was in proper form. I placed my hand on the middle of her back.

"Chest out," I instructed, pushing against her back lightly. "Nice. Shoulders back." Bella grinned when she noticed my eyes glued to her chest.

Hey, I was a man.

"Good form," I commented, allowing my hand on her back to rest on her backside. "Look up at the bar and concentrate on driving your elbows to the floor. You start out on a dead hang with straight elbows. Once you pick yourself up off the floor, cross your legs at your ankles."

My other hand settled on her ass, and I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Squeeze your fantastic gluts on the way up." She laughed and nodded. "Go on then," I encouraged.

Bella returned her attention back to the bar and bit her lip. She wiggled her fingers and allowed herself to hang in proper form. I watched as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and she took a deep breath just before pulling herself up. She crossed her legs as instructed and managed to get her chin just below the bar, but not over it. She let out a huff and brought herself down.

"I'm surprised you managed to do that much, Bella. Don't let it discourage you. When I first tried to do one I didn't even manage halfway." She smiled at that and looked at me over her shoulder.

She batted her long lashes over her gorgeous eyes. "I think I need a little assistance, please."

I smiled and moved my hands to her slender waist. I kissed her neck, "With pleasure."

The effect of watching her had my cock ready for more. She returned to a dead hang, and I squatted a bit. We both took a deep breath and lifted. I pressed up, my hips against her backside, moaning as her chin held above the bar.

I helped her down slowly as not to hurt her shoulder or arms. As soon as her feet touched the ground, I spun her around and took her mouth with my own. She moaned and tugged at my hair while I groped her ass.

After a few minutes, Bella pulled away. "Can you show me how to do a proper pull up?"

She seemed serious. I nodded and adjusted the bar to accommodate my height. She moved behind me and watched as I started the motions to complete the pull up and continued with another. She walked in a circle around me, appraising my form.

Her hand slid across the rippling muscles of my back and arms as I executed another pull up. She walked behind me and groped my ass, leaning in. "Nice form," she whispered throatily. "Keep going," she stated firmly, walking another circuit around me.

Her eyes roamed my body and her nails scratched my back gently before she stood before me. Just as I started another pull up, she smirked and then dropped on her knees, engulfing my cock in her mouth quickly.

I groaned, throwing my head back. "Fuck," I growled when I realized that I could see everything she was doing in the mirror and that she tasted _us_ on me.

"God, Bella." I watched her lips wrapped around me. She moaned, and I felt the vibrations reverberate through my dick, tightening my gut. I hissed as she cupped me with one of her hands, the other exploring my thighs and ass.

Trying to maintain the position I was in, I couldn't bring myself to care about the burn that radiated through my arms. I didn't give a shit; what she was doing felt too amazing. I wasn't going to last much longer, but I wanted to make sure she came again.

"Stop," I pleaded.

She looked up at me through her lashes and smiled around me. She kissed the tip of my cock once more before standing up. The moment my feet touched the floor, I grabbed her neck and ass, pulling her closer. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"It's your turn again," I said huskily, kissing along her neck. I adjusted the bar again, tall enough for Bella to hold on to while still being low enough that the balls of her feet would touch the floor. I placed her hands on the bar before saying, "If this hurts you in any way, please tell me. There's plenty more places for us to make love on." I playfully nipped at her neck.

I stood behind her and grabbed her hips. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Mmm…you look delicious like this."

My calloused hands roamed over her delectable ass, the small of her back, and ghosted along her shoulder blades. I caressed both of her arms and ducked under the bar to explore the front of her body.

Her little white teeth bit into her lower lip as her eyes locked with mine. I kissed her temples and each eyelid before stopping just at the corner of her mouth, making her whimper. I chuckled, earning a glare.

"You're not in any position to fuck with me, Edward." I felt her knee touching my dick. I gulped and backed away. I knew she had it in her. Her playful smile a second later allowed me to take a tentative step forward and kiss her lips once before licking her bottom lip.

I growled and grabbed her face, kissing her until she opened for me. She moaned deeply and threaded one of her hands through my hair. But I took it quickly and put it back on the bar.

"Leave them there," I scolded lightly.

Her eyes widened but she nodded in consent. I kissed along her jaw and neck as my hands traveled from her face to her breasts. I pinched and rolled each nipple between my fingers, as my tongue was otherwise occupied with her neck. I pulled back and kissed her again before continuing south. I reached a dusty rose nipple and gently took it in my mouth.

My hands grazed the sides of her torso gently. "I love the taste of your skin," I whispered, kneeling and kissing each of her ribs softly. I licked and nipped around her belly button.

"Oh…hell, Edward," she moaned, shifting as she tried to move her legs, seeking friction. I explored her hip, licking a trail around her navel. She moaned again and threw her head back.

I stood up, taking her face back in my hands and kissing her languidly. I started to walk behind her, our lips still touching until we were forced to break apart by her raised arms. I kissed her shoulders, placing one arm around her waist and gripping her hip with the other.

I ground my cock against her ass. "Feel how hard you make me," I breathed into her ear, watching her in the mirror. Our eyes locked as we watched the erotic scene before us.

Her small body was light as I lifted her just enough to slide her back on my cock. She was fucking tight in that position. Moving her hair aside, I dropped my forehead onto her shoulder. I wrapped an arm completely around her waist. I pulled out and then sank back in, groaning at the angle and depth.

"Fuck, Bella," I muttered against her ear. I kept a steady pace, repeating the movement over and over again. Her ass, her pussy, and her clit were all receiving stimulation from the thrusts.

I snapped my head up and realized that her eyes were still on the mirror in front of us. Between her thighs, I could clearly see my cock sliding in and out of her. Her teeth once again threatened to draw blood with how hard she bit her lip.

"Bella," I panted, angling her hips and slamming back in, "—you like that, don't you?"

She nodded and whimpered, "Edward," as I hit that spot deep inside her. "Harder," she murmured in a strangled moan. I groaned as I pulled her lower body higher and closer to me. I bent my knees and continued filling her.

I was insatiable.

I was uncontrollable.

I was hers.

It was primal and animalistic. I felt territorial and possessive every time my cock sunk into her beautiful body. She was mine and only mine. I would do whatever it took to make that a reality, even if I had to kill James to ensure my desire.

"Mine," I growled in her ear.

"Yes!" she screamed, trembling around me. She clenched my cock almost painfully, taking me in further. I thrust inside her two more times before holding her still and spilling my release inside her, solidifying my claim.

Seconds after those thoughts, I felt like an ass, but I couldn't fucking help it. I wanted her to be with me always. It hadn't taken long for me to reach that conclusion.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled out gently. I uncurled her fingers from around the bar and took her in my arms. She went limp in my hold and was covered in sweat, her hair matted to her face, but she had never looked more beautiful.

I helped her into the robe and set her down on the bench. "I'm going to wash up," she murmured, making her way toward the small gym restroom. I quickly pulled on my shorts and grabbed the baby monitor. After Bella came out of the bathroom, I swept her in my arms despite her protests. She was obviously exhausted with the way her objection hadn't lasted long as we made our way upstairs.

I suddenly worried if I was too rough with her. I would hate for her to think about that bastard husband of hers if I had been. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" I asked, kissing her temple.

"I'm very all right," she said with a beautiful small smile. "I need to check on Ellie, please." I nodded and put her on her feet near Ellie's door.

She crept in the room and took the blanket that was wrapped around Ellie's feet and covered her back up. Bella kissed her daughter's cheek before coming back to the doorway and pausing to look back at her. With a soft sigh, she gently closed the door.

I took her hand and kissed her lips softly. "You need to sleep, sweetheart."

Bella sighed and nodded. "I haven't been sleeping well." She looked up at me. Her eyes were vulnerable and open, if only for a moment. "Can you lay with me?"

I smiled and took her hand as I guided her to her room. "I'd love to, but first we need –"

"To shower," Bella said, playfully pinching her nose and wiping a bit of sweat from my shoulder. I pinched her side and quickly threw her over my shoulder, making my way inside her room. I placed the monitor on the bathroom counter and sat her peachy ass right beside it. I nudged her legs apart and kissed her luscious lips.

"Mmm, salty," she uttered against my lips. I growled and nipped at her lower lip, before I kissed her nose. I turned my back on her and entered the shower, turning on the water. Bella hopped off the counter and removed her robe before joining me.

Occasionally our touches lingered on certain areas of each other's body before moving on to other parts as we washed each other. It didn't hurt to be thorough. We exited the shower and dried each other with a couple of towels. Bella slipped back into her robe, and she ran to my room for a pair of boxers.

"Here you go. I'm going back downstairs to get some of that fruit salad from this afternoon." She kissed my lips and disappeared quickly while I disarmed the motion sensors downstairs with the alarm panel in the bedroom.

She returned a few minutes later with a couple of bowls of fruit and bottles of water. I armed the alarms and joined her on her bed. After about an hour of twenty questions, I put my foot down and insisted that she get some sleep.

With my arms wrapped around her small frame and my nose buried in her hair, she drifted off to sleep. As I laid there beside her, I came up with a plan to ensure both Bella and Ellie's safety and my freedom. I hoped in time, Bella would be willing to commit to it.

All in due time, I told myself.


	13. The Nightmare

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Nightmare**

* * *

The next several days were some of the best of my life. I knew it was fucking cliché as hell to think like that, but it couldn't be helped. My girls had me whipped. I'd do anything for them.

We established a routine that worked for us early on. Early mornings were spent doing cardio with Bella. After that we have to deal with a crabby Ellie and have breakfast before dropping her off at school.

When Bella and I return to the house, we'd swim several laps and I added a bit of weight training. I was skilled on back massages, so I worked on stretching Bella's muscles, even though I know it could hurt like a bitch. But she had been experiencing too much back pain, likely because of the blows she'd taken from that bastard husband of hers to her body.

Bella and I reserved our nights after putting Ellie to bed in each other arms. She was fucking incredible and I'd never have enough of her. The three of us had spent that particular Friday celebrating Ellie's first successful week at school with another movie night.

And though Bella and I were too exhausted for much else, she joined me in my bed. That night, I drifted off to sleep with images of Ellie in a meadow with her mother and me, having a picnic. It was something Ellie wanted to do the next afternoon.

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but a garbled call from the monitor alerted Bella and me.

"Momma? No. No. Stop it! Momma! Get off her!"

Bella sat up and threw on her robe. "She's probably having a nightmare. I'll be back soon. If not, I'm sorry and I'll see you in the morning," she whispered before placing her soft lips on mine.

She'd been getting up extra early to make sure she was in her bed in case Ellie woke up before us. It hadn't happened yet. But I understood why it wasn't wise for Ellie to catch us in bed together. "It's all right, Bella."

She walked off to Ellie's room, closing the door behind her. The next moment propelled me off the bed and toward the door in seconds. "Edward!"

I ran quickly toward her scream, and the scene before me made my heart stop. Bella had Ellie clutched to her chest, her pillow covered in blood. I scrambled toward them and felt for her pulse. It was fast and erratic as her nose bled. Her eyes were closed, and I hoped she had just fainted, but she looked so fucking pale.

"She fainted, sweetheart," But I didn't like the fact that already thirty seconds had passed and she hadn't woken up. "We're going to the hos –"

"We can't go to the hospital, Edward," she said in a strangled whisper. "We'd have to leave."

Shit. I scrubbed a hand over my face and realized there was only one thing to do. "My uncle works there. He doesn't know I'm here, but he'll help us." When my uncle found out I was so close, I knew he'd kill me. But that didn't matter anymore.

She nodded and wrapped Ellie in a blanket, whispering to her, "Please be okay, Ellie."

The little girl still wasn't fucking waking up. Bella had said something about Ellie having allergic reactions.

"What else besides peanuts is Ellie allergic to?" I asked as I mentally went through everything we'd done that day from sun up to bed time.

Her eyes widened, carrying her daughter as I quickly threw on some clothes. I grabbed Bella a pair of yoga pants and a shirt, and pressed a button on the alarm, alerting security.

"Peanuts, apples and lavender," she murmured. "She's never had a reaction like this though."

"It could be the nightmare," I said carefully. "Do you remember what she was saying?" I sure as hell did. Her lip trembled, nodding. "She might have even hit herself."

I took Ellie from her and descended the stairs quickly. She barely weighed anything, but she hung in my arms completely limp. My heart pounded in my chest as Bella kept up with my strides. "Come on, princess, wake up," I said, adjusting her so that her head fell into the crook of my neck. Her hair smelled sweet, despite the cloying scent of her blood.

I made my way across the front entryway as Sam, Jacob and Paul burst through the front doors. They quickly realized the situation and helped us to Jacob's awaiting car.

"Paul, you and Seth do a sweep of the house and reset the system," Sam said. "Have Quil and Embry follow us."

Paul nodded and took off swiftly, running back towards my house. Jacob pulled his seat up while Bella, Ellie and I scrambled into the back. I laid Ellie in her mother's arms so that I could check her pulse and made sure the bleeding had stopped. The nightmare she had must have been hell.

The flow from her nose seemed to have slowed. I wrapped my arms around them both and whispered into Bella's ear that everything would be okay. She remained quiet, rocking Ellie back and forth.

"Hospital, Cullen?" Jacob asked from the driver's seat as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Yes."

Sam looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, silently begging him not to say anything. I knew my uncle would be working late at night. He always did. I hadn't seen him in over a year. He was family and the closest connection I had to my mother.

Six years ago, after a shootout at the docks, I had gone to the only man I trusted with my health, Carlisle. That incident had sealed his fate. Whenever Charlie's men were hurt badly, Charlie called him. Carlisle had little choice. That was the reason he hated me. I had dragged him into a life that I wouldn't want for anyone.

Once faced with the sentence of his life imprisonment in a crime organization, he'd broken it off with his fiancée Esme for her protection. Since then, he had never been the same.

I had done that shit to him. I would have been better off pulling the bullet from my chest myself all those years ago. If I could go back to change things, I would. I was in the same town that he was in, and he didn't even know I was there.

A part of me still sought the connection with family, which was why I had moved from Seattle to the sleepy town of Forks.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Bella's whispers brought me out of my thoughts.

"She probably fainted because she saw the blood. The loss is what is likely not allowing her to wake. She's weak, but she'll be fine, Bella."

"She has to be," she murmured as she leaned down to kiss Ellie's temple. I pulled back on the small towel on Ellie's nose and saw that the blood had soaked through though the bleeding had stopped. In less than six minutes of flying down the highway, Jacob pulled up to the hospital emergency entrance. I exited the car and pulled Bella out along with Ellie. I took the little girl into my arms and ran inside with Bella on my heels.

"Excuse me, nurse," I said at the station posted just inside the automatic doors. "Can you call Dr. Carlisle Masen?"

She looked at Ellie before turning her gaze to me as her eyes narrowed. She nodded, not even questioning who I was. Another nurse led us to a room and started asking questions. Bella did her best to answer them. After I laid Ellie on the examination bed, another nurse started taking her vitals and jotting down notes on her chart.

"Angela, why was I call –" his voice stopped mid sentence when he saw me standing by the table with my arm wrapped around Bella and Ellie. "Edward?" he said hoarsely.

Looking up and allowing myself to meet a set of familiar green eyes, I implored him, "Just help her, please."

My uncle's eyes lingered on mine for a moment before looking at Ellie and finally at Bella. Her eyes were only for her daughter as silent tears slid down her pale cheeks. Carlisle quickly grabbed the chart and looked over the readouts. The nurses started to call out readings and continued assessing Ellie.

"Her blood pressure is low," Carlisle said, looking at a beeping monitor.

"When we found her in bed, her heartbeat was really fast," I offered. "She called out, which alerted us to her," I offered. "She was having a nightmare."

"Angela, grab some orange juice and call the lab to come take a sample of her blood. She may be anemic," Carlisle instructed the tall brunette in simple pink scrubs. He continued looking over Ellie, checking her eyes with a penlight.

Angela nodded and left through the double doors of the room. "She'll be fine, um…" Carlisle trailed off, waiting for Bella to answer.

"Marie," she answered robotically. "She's been anemic before. She's never had a nose bleed, though."

"Has she been under stress?" Carlisle asked Bella as he looked at me.

"Yes a little, I think she had a nightmare, too. We moved recently and –" Bella started off, but I stopped her.

"That's enough, Marie," I said firmly, garnering a glare from my uncle. He was fishing for information.

"Momma," Ellie murmured. Bella gasped and quickly hovered over her, kissing her cheeks and running her hands through her hair.

"Oh, Ellie, you scared me," she whispered against her daughter's hair. Ellie's lips turned into a cute little pout as confusion came over her. Her little arms, they must have felt like lead because she moved so slowly, but they wrapped around her mother's neck to comfort her.

"I'm okay, Momma," she whispered. "We're okay, now." I rubbed Bella's back, trying to soothe her lightly trembling body. She had to realize that Ellie seeing her that way would make her daughter worry more.

Bella plastered on a smile, not a big one, because Ellie probably would've known it was fake. "I'm glad you're okay," she said to Ellie, running a hand through her hair.

Angela walked back in, followed by a sandy blonde woman with a box full of tubes and syringes. She smiled at Ellie and handed her a small bottle of juice.

"Edward, may I speak to you out in the hall?" my uncle asked through clenched teeth after he finished examining Ellie.

"Is she all right then?" I asked. He nodded and walked out of the room. I sighed and kissed Bella and Ellie on the cheek before following him out. He saw Jacob and Sam in the hall, sending them a glare while I motioned back to the room with a nod of my head. They took a stand outside Ellie's room.

Carlisle continued down the hall and went through a door, almost slamming it off its hinges in anger. Once the door had swung closed behind me, he hit me square in the jaw. I staggered back a few steps but remained composed.

"How dare you come here!" he snarled, his usually youthful face marred by anger and rage.

"I'm sorry," I uttered as my eyes focused on the wall behind him, trying to control my emotions.

"What? Can't look me in the fucking eyes?"

I met his gaze, my eyes narrowing. "I had no choice. Ellie needed to be taken to someone I could trust."

He laughed darkly. "You should_ not_ trust me."

My body stiffened, and I looked into his cold green eyes. "You wouldn't do that to a child. Risk her safety?"

"I'll do just about anything to have my life back," he spat.

I shook my head; I knew his anger was great, but that was far beyond the man I'd known. His compassion was gone. All that was left was desperation and a craving for his former life. The one I'd taken from him.

"Are they with you or are they with Charlie?"

"Both."

"Another Rosalie? Is she running from someone?"

I nodded. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and sighed. "I recognized her the moment she walked in."

I paled. "What?"

"I'm not an imbecile, Edward. She looks exactly like the picture I found of Renee. You know I've been searching for a way out of this life. I gathered my own information. She's his daughter." I remained quiet, knowing my silence would answer the question for me.

"Give me your cell," he urged as he extended his arm with his palm up. I gritted my teeth and handed him my phone. Carlisle pressed the number two button before putting the phone to his ear.

"Charles," he said coldly, "I have Edward standing here with me in _my_ hospital. Yes, with your daughter and granddaughter."

He remained quiet as he listened to Charlie on the other end. I could hear his frantic voice drifting from the tiny speaker. Carlisle's face remained composed for a moment before he grinned. He quickly told Charlie the situation. There was silence from Charlie's end once he finished. Though I couldn't hear his words, the low, grave quality was a clear enough warning.

"You know exactly what I want if you want my silence." What the fuck was he doing? He was blackmailing Charlie Swan. "That's all I ask for, Charles. It seems to be a fair trade."

Silence again from him while Charlie said something.

"Thank you. Here's Edward."

Carlisle handed me the phone. I glared at him, holding the mute button. "Go back there and make sure she's fine. This discussion is far from over."

He grinned wickedly. "Of course not, you clearly have to have the last word." His face softened suddenly, and then his brow furrowed. "They mean something to you, don't they?" I remained silent, but I could feel my mask fall for a second. "No good can come from this." His eyes lingered on my face as he shook his head and left.

He was right. In every scenario, there were too many variables that would all result in it ending badly.

I took a deep breath and said his name. "Charlie."

"Is my Ellie all right, Edward?" His voice was calm, but there was an edge to it.

"Yes. She woke up from a nightmare, and we found her with her nose bleeding. But she's fine now."

"Bella?"

"She's fine, just a little scared."

"I know Carlisle is your uncle, Edward, but threatening me by using Bella and Ellie..."

"He wouldn't do anything. He may have changed over the years, but he wouldn't risk them. He's just desperate."

I heard Charlie sigh on other end. "He's leaving in three months and I have to lose his name and number. He never really fit into this life, just like you hadn't." If I didn't know the man, I would've thought there was a note of regret in his voice.

"No, we don't," I stated simply.

"I was going to call you in the morning. We have a problem."

"When don't we? What is it?"

"The Portland box has already been opened. Renee and Alice must have picked up the money already."

His voice was hoarse and tired. In everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks, I hadn't thought about how it all affected him. The fact that Renee was missing had to be creating chaos within his mind. No wonder he'd been desperate for information concerning Renee's whereabouts. It wasn't only because Bella and Ellie were worried about her and Alice, but because he was scared that something had happened to them.

"Fuck. Bella had said she talked with her mother somehow a few weeks ago. Maybe they're still communicating."

"I'm sure she is, but unless she's willing to divulge the information, we won't find them."

"Do you have someone still watching the Seattle locker?"

"Yes, I have someone there."

"Fine. I'll tell Bella in the morning."

"I'm coming down in a week. The ship –"

"Charlie, don't," I said through gritted teeth.

He sighed. "Sorry, kid. I forget that you're not by my side anymore."

"For a good reason," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose and forcing my eyes closed.

"It could've been any one of us. What happened to the boy was not your fault."

Why was he choosing to drudge up all that shit again? It was something that had plagued my mind and dreams since that night. I didn't need anyone else reminding me. "Wasn't it?"

"No, Edward. You have to stop beating yourself up about this –"

"I'm in no mood to listen to this shit. It was my fault, end of discussion. I have to go."

"All right, Edward. Take care of them or you're going to get acquainted with Snoopy." He hung up, not giving me time to reply. Not that I had anything to say.

I took a few deep breaths and hurried back to the room with my girls. Sam stood protectively outside of the room; his station allowed him to see the entire hallway as well as the waiting room.

"He's not exactly happy to see you," Sam said. I shook my head. I peeked inside the room where Angela and Carlisle were talking with Ellie, who looked so much better.

"Where's Marie?" I asked, noticing that Jacob wasn't at his post.

"Jacob took her to another room to change into some clothes." Shit, I had forgotten she had arrived only wearing a robe with very little beneath.

My eyes widened, and I snapped my jaw. "Which room?"

"Relax, he wouldn't try anything with her," Sam reassured me as he pointed at the room across from us.

I strode toward the door and walked into the dimly lit room. Jacob was leaning against a wall looking toward the corner. Behind a light fabric- covered screen, I could see Bella's silhouetted body.

I glared at the shit. "Get out."

He turned to look at me with a smug grin, his grin widening when he faced me. He pushed himself off the wall and adjusted his crotch before brushing past me. "She has a nice ass," he murmured before walking out. I turned and clenched my fists, ready to beat the shit out of him.

"He didn't see anything, Edward," Bella said, walking out from behind the screen. "He's a complete idiot, thinking he needed to be in the room with me." She shook her head, picking up her robe.

"He doesn't. He's being a fucking asshole." I growled as the hair on the back of my neck bristled with anger.

"Now I wonder if you would've come into the room while I changed," Bella muttered.

I grinned and pulled her closer. "Of course I would have."

~oOo~

After some instructions from Carlisle, we were allowed to go home. It was determined that Ellie had a panic attack and my uncle couldn't discern from Ellie what brought it on. Bella and I had tried to talk to her, but with no success.

I know Bella was worried. It had become glaringly obvious that Ellie had witnessed something between her parents. We'd have to find a way to get her to tell us the truth.

Once we arrived at the house, I settled Ellie back in her bed after Bella changed her sheets and replaced her pillow. We both laid down with her, the little girl between us. Bella looked over her daughter's shoulder, and our eyes locked as we curled a lock of her daughter's hair between our fingers.

Words weren't spoken for the remainder of the night as we all drifted off to sleep together.


	14. The Session

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Session**

* * *

Monday morning, Ellie insisted on going to school after declaring that Ms. Gomez was reading Peter Cottontail. She had been so quiet the rest of the weekend after her trip to the emergency room. Bella and I had thought she wouldn't want to go, hoping that she'd rather stay home with us.

"Please, Momma," she whispered, batting her long lashes over glistening eyes. Bella was reluctant but caved when her daughter produced big, fat tears. The second she gave in and told her to get ready, I noticed Ellie grin smugly before running back up to her room.

The child was clearly cut from the same cloth as her mother. They were both damn fine actors when the need arose. Were all children capable of such innocent manipulation? Then I remembered the way Ellie's eyes would widen, her bottom lip trembling when she thought she was not going to get what she wanted. Oh yeah, it had to be something every child learned.

Bella and I were cleaning up breakfast while Ellie dressed for school. She was unusually quiet as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I questioned, kissing the soft skin of her neck as my arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I'm fine. It's just that she's growing so fast, but at the same time I realize that she's still so fragile. She's been through so much, Edward."

"I think she's stronger than you think she is. She's seems resilient, and her only concern is you." I sighed and propped my chin on her shoulder. "The nightmare is probably because there's been a lot going on and it finally got to her."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "I shouldn't be her concern. She's the child. I should be the one taking care of her. Instead she tries to care for any pain I have. Her magic kisses have been around since she could talk. She's had nightmares before, even the panic attacks. I'm so scared. What if she saw something with James and me?"

I sighed and pressed my lips against hers softly, before she faced forward and continued. "She knew the extent of my injuries. I did all I could to hide the bruises, but when she chose something for me to wear, when I said no, she wanted to know why. I knew I couldn't hide anymore. She told me that she knew I was hurt when she saw me make 'ouchie faces.'"

"She's her mother's daughter, too smart and too stubborn."

Bella scowled and turned in my arms to face me. "If it wasn't for my stubbornness we'd both still be suffering."

"Do you always get what you want?" I asked, moving my hand to cup her ass while keeping an ear out to listen for Ellie.

She sighed, not meeting my eyes. "It shouldn't matter what I want," she said, tightening her jaw. "Only that we're safe and that she's loved and protected."

"Of course it matters what _you_ want, sweetheart," I said softly. I could feel her defenses building around her. I smoothed my lips along her shoulder, earning the softest of sighs. "You have the right to want and need, just like everyone else."

"I haven't dared _want _anything for myself for a long time. Only freedom and protection for Ellie."

"I get that, Bella. But tell me something _you_ want," I said.

"I'm afraid to say it out loud," she replied firmly. "I'll have to wait and see if I can have it."

She didn't clarify, nor did I push for her to answer. Though I had no clue what it was she wanted, I would do what I could to ensure she got it, one way or another.

~oOo~

"I'm ready," Ellie announced with a backpack slung carelessly over her shoulder. She ran up to me, grinning widely. "You gonna carry me?" I cocked an eyebrow in question, making her giggle. "What? It'll be fun. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes and squatted so she could climb onto my back. She scrambled up quickly, choking me when her thin arms held too tightly around my neck.

"Let's go!"

Bella entered the kitchen where we stood, watching us carefully for several seconds before breaking out a mega-watt smile. "You definitely look better, sweetie," she said to Ellie, caressing her cheek. She turned and pressed a kiss on mine. Nice.

As Bella led the way to the door, she said over her shoulder as we entered the garage. "Guess that means you're ready to start up on chores now, Ellie."

The little girl moaned near my ear, "I'm feeling so sick now, Momma."

Bella helped her daughter off me and into the back seat of my car. "Nice try."

Ellie dramatically threw her head back and clutched her stomach from her booster seat. "I don't think I can throw the trash out. It might make me," she crossed her eyes and moved her head from side to side, "so sick. Maybe when I get back from school I should lay down."

Bella sighed worriedly, playing the part as if she had seen this happen before. "You're right. I guess that means the vanilla bean cupcakes I planned on baking will have to wait, too."

Ellie immediately sat up straighter and beamed. "I feel better."

As Bella closed the door after she made sure Ellie's seatbelt was on properly, she sent me a wink.

I laughed as I climbed into my car; they were so much alike that they could read each other perfectly. I wanted that, the kind of connection where you just know what that person was thinking or feeling.

After we dropped off Ellie at school, we went to the local coffeehouse for a break. We'd been stuck in my house since she arrived. The few outings we had were too few and far between. Bella and I were in danger of getting cabin fever. I also wanted a way to show her that I didn't only want her in my bed.

Jacob and Paul stood watch nearby, though I couldn't see them. They were that good. As we sat outside in the patio area, Bella read from a book we had picked up earlier. I was busy watching her, ignoring my notebook in my hand.

When I looked up, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck, my eyes met the haunted ones of my uncle. He stepped out from the antique shop next door. I wasn't sure how long he'd been watching us, but I was positive that he knew the nature of my relationship with Bella. I couldn't stop fucking watching her and touching her even if it was innocent. He paused briefly near us, just giving us a curt nod before walking away.

"Are you going to tell me why he looks at you like that?" Bella asked as she dropped her book on the table. I shook my head, earning a harsh glare. "I understand," she grumbled, settling into her seat. She crossed her legs and sipped her warm drink.

"Do you?"

"You don't know who to trust. It's a fucked up way to live. I don't trust anyone but Ellie, not even myself." I cocked an eyebrow unable to decipher her meaning. She sighed deeply, averting her eyes. "I've let my feelings and urges cloud my judgment. So I can't trust that I'll make good decisions that will ensure the safety of my child. Right now I want to say that I will do whatever I can to keep her safe, but the other night proved I can't."

"Why?"

"My first reaction to you asking to take her to the hospital was that we'd have to leave."

"Oh."

"She comes first, Edward," she whispered, her voice tight as if trying to hold something back. "I can't risk him finding us before I'm ready. And even then, I will not let him within a hundred miles of her."

The only reason I could see that she was beating herself over it was that she didn't want to have to leave _me_. But that was wishful thinking. Right?

"Nothing or no one should come between you and your daughter, Bella. When the time comes and you have to leave to protect yourselves, you won't have to make the decision. I'll make it for you," I said firmly. I meant it. If the best option for survival was for her and Ellie to leave, I'd send them away, unless…

She looked up from the cup she was clenching tightly in her hands. Her eyes had taken a glistening quality I hadn't seen before. We both knew I was right. It wasn't a question of _if _she had to leave; rather, it was the question of _when_ she had to leave.

If something happened with James, to avoid prosecution she'd have to go into hiding, perhaps out of the country. So far, she hadn't asked to stay or for me to come with her. I wasn't sure if I was ready to lay my heart out on the line and make either suggestion. Not yet, anyway.

For the moment, I had to protect and train her with the thought that she'd someday leave.

The strained silence remained all the way back to my house. I insisted on starting her defense training that morning. She met me in the gym wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeve exercise v-neck.

I faced her, and had her stand with her feet shoulder width apart while I straightened her posture.

"First, I'll be showing you some basics. Later, I'll show you a combination of martial art techniques. Today we'll work on your fighting stance and a standard punch."

Bella nodded, silently asking me to continue. The glassiness of her eyes had remained since we'd left the coffeehouse in the morning and my heart clenched from the sight. I averted my eyes quickly and walked around her.

"Put your left foot forward, always mindful that your feet should remain shoulder width apart." She complied easily, her head held up high as she stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror.

"Bend your knees. This will help maintain proper balance and prevent some damage if you should take a hit to your legs."

Bella bent both of her knees, bouncing a bit on the balls of her bare feet, like a pro. Her posture was excellent as was her balance. "Bring your arms and fists up to always guard your face and body."

She proceeded and did as I asked. I stood in front of her, her eyes still locked on the image behind me. "Lead with a small jab with your left fist." She did what I instructed, lightly hitting my cheek. Her eyes finally met mine. "When you pull back your left fist, quickly strike with your right."

She complied, her eyes still on mine as her fist lightly hit my jaw. She was quick, but no power would come from the strike. She needed to use her hips and legs to add more strength to the blow.

"Again," I said firmly. "This time, twist on the ball of your back foot, include your hips in the motion, adding more power when you strike with your right fist."

Bella nodded and moved back into her original position. She did it much better that time. I had her continue five more times before I stopped her. I needed to see how much power she had behind her blows.

I wrapped her hands with athletic tape and strapped on a black padded chest guard to my body. "We're going to try that again. I want you to put everything behind your punches, no more pulling back. Instead of aiming for my face, aim for my chest." I punched my own protected chest twice.

She nodded and stood in position. I relaxed my stance to better take the strikes. She started out softly, and I shook my head as I glared at her, hard and cold.

"Come on, Swan," I said, knowing it would piss her off to call her that. To her she still wasn't Charlie's daughter. She wasn't ready to be. "You can do better than that shit."

The next set of hits were much more powerful, her face a picture of concentration and determination. "Again," I barked out. "Again." Smack. "Again." Smack. We continued in the same manner until I felt my chest starting to burn with the pain of her blows. "Stop."

Bella automatically stood back in a standard stance. Her breath was labored, beads of sweat collecting along her brow. There was a healthy glow in her skin. I hated what I had to do next. I had to show her how to fight an attacker.

"I'm going to show you a defensive move now. It's what you would do if someone tried to grab your wrists."

She nodded, but I noticed that her breathing had become more labored. I gave her a couple of minutes to grab a drink of water and gather herself.

"Strike," I ordered once she was ready, standing in front of me. She threw her punch, but I quickly grabbed her wrist before her fist landed and held it at my hip height. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Fuck.

"We can stop here, Bella." She shook her head, determination set in her eyes again. "Pull the hand in my wrist to your right. Twist it and bring it up to your face so that your palm faces you. Once that happens, rotate your captured wrist clockwise and quickly thrust your hand to the right to break the grip."

She nodded and followed my instructions slowly to make sure she had it right. I nodded in approval and stood back.

"Again." I quickly grabbed her wrist when she tried to hit me, and she escaped just as fast. "Again." We continued until she perfected the maneuver. On her next attempt, I grabbed both of her wrists to see if instinct would allow her to escape. Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched.

She tugged her arms back toward her body but didn't manage to release herself. She started to tremble as she continued to tug in an effort to escape. "Let go," she said breathlessly, her eyes on our hands.

"Clasp your fingers together, thrust them toward my abdomen and pull them back hard and fast," I instructed, but she didn't seem to have heard me.

"Let go!" she screamed, her eyes locked on her captured wrists. I panicked and tried to pull her to me. "Let go, James!" she cried out, thrashing in my hold.

I dropped her hands quickly and stepped back as she crumpled to the floor. "Please don't," she sobbed, curling into a fetal position. I realized it was so she could take the blows she seemed to be expecting.

Fuck.

I dropped to my knees beside her. "I'm sorry, Bella. I should've warned you before I grabbed both of your wrists." My hands itched to touch her and pull her into my arms. Instead, I could only soothe her with words that would also ease my own guilt. That told me everything I needed know. I might not be able to train her properly. I couldn't analyze my thoughts further, because she rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling above.

I shifted and stretched beside her, keeping my distance when I wanted to go to her instead. For several minutes, neither of us said a word.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, sliding her fingers into my palm until she twined them with my own. "When I saw your hands wrapped around my wrists, the scene was so familiar."

I moved onto my side, lifting our hands to my mouth to kiss her fingers. Her eyes met mine, fear within their dark depths. "I would never hurt you like that, sweetheart," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I know you wouldn't," she said as a tear escaped and ran down the width of her cheek. "But every time I close my eyes, his cold look and evil laugh is there. At first, I let him hit me if it meant that I could keep my daughter. Then I started to fight back, which made things worse, but I made him hurt, too. This last time," she closed her eyes and fought to bring her breathing back under control. "I froze up. I think I could've ended it. Instead, I made him angrier. He'll never stop, Edward. Not until he finds me. How the fuck am I going to face him after I failed the first time?"

"You just have to remember why you're doing this."

"To protect my daughter," she said firmly.

"To protect your daughter," I repeated.

She looked at me, her eyes softening. Her damp hair stuck to her flushed face as I caressed her cheek. "Kiss me, please," she muttered softly.

I took her face in my hands and tried to kiss her tears away.


	15. The Pack

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Fifteen – The Pack**

* * *

I carried an emotionally drained Bella up to her bedroom after her breakdown in the gym. I hated that I had done something to trigger memories of what had to have been a horrific ordeal. I knew training her would be difficult, not only because of who she was, but because it would scare her.

When Emmett and I had trained Rosalie to protect herself, it had taken over a week before she'd even allowed us to remain in a room with her alone. Her eyes had always darted around, looking for all possible escape routes, always on alert. She'd tremble with fear whenever Emmett or I had come within ten feet of her. We'd had our work cut out for us, but in the long run, we had taught her to fight back. Afterwards, she never let _anyone_ belittle or hurt her in any way without giving that person a piece of her mind – sometimes a black eye, too.

But with Bella it was different because I had allowed myself to become more emotionally involved with my trainee. I couldn't find it in me to tell her to suck it up like I normally would, because I couldn't bear to see her in pain.

As Bella had pointed out before, she had allowed her emotions to play a role in making a decision concerning Ellie's safety. I'd done the same. My emotions and feelings toward her had clouded my judgment, which in effect had caused a lapse in her training.

She needed to learn to defend herself, to protect her daughter, and I had to train her to do that. We needed to put our priorities in order. I was positive that her first priority would be protecting her daughter, so it would have to be mine.

I pulled Bella's clothing off her gently and laid her in the warm water of the bath I had drawn for her. I watched as her eyes fluttered closed, allowing herself to relax a bit. For a while I knelt beside her and ran my fingers through her damp hair, washing her gently. Tears fell from her eyes from time to time, her body trembling with barely restrained sobs.

Had she ever allowed herself to let go?

As I gently washed her hair, I allowed her to continue. I didn't tell her everything will be all right. It wasn't something I could promise. Things would get worse before they got better. If memories of her past still haunted her, they'd likely stay with her forever. However, she needed to work through the pain, to reach that part of her strong enough to face her husband.

_If it comes to that_, I told myself.

"Bella," I whispered after several minutes, kissing her temple before pouring water over her darkened tresses. "We need to discuss –"

"I know, Edward," she said softly. "We need to concentrate on what needs to be done."

To have her say it aloud made it sound so fucking ominous. I knew why. It simply wasn't possible for me to stay away from her. Not after having had her in my arms already.

"Yes, but –" I didn't allow myself to finish the thought. It would be selfish of me. The idea of not being able to hold her, kiss her and be with her pained my heart. In such a short amount of time, she had come to mean more than I'd ever anticipated, but I had to step back.

"Edward, I'm not asking you to stay away," she said. Her palm rested on my cheek, and her eyes met mine. "I like being with you, but we need to do what needs to be done before we can concentrate on _us._"

I was a selfish asshole not to fight her. To not tell her that it was best to end what we had already and work on training only. The truth of the matter was that I was risking a great deal more by choosing to continue our relationship, because in the end, she might have to leave me.

Before her and Ellie had come into my life, I thought I was punishing myself with isolation. If they walked away from me, I would remain only a hallow shell. It would be the worst punishment of all.

How the fuck had I allowed it happen? Confusion must've marred my features because I felt Bella's breath on my lips, the touch of her wet hand move along my jaw.

"We'll figure it out," she whispered. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I agreed all the same.

I nodded and pressed my lips softly against hers. She deepened the kiss, tilting her head and slowly moving her mouth over mine. I only allowed the kiss to linger for a couple of minutes before pulling away. I laid my forehead on hers and gave her a small smile.

"We should get going soon if we want to pick up Ellie on time," I said, kissing her forehead one more time before pulling the drain.

"That's probably a good idea," she murmured, looking at the condition of my t-shirt. It was wet from her bath because I hadn't been too careful. I watched as her other hand lifted from beneath the water to touch my chest.

Wanting to lighten her mood further and even put on smile on her face, I snapped up her hand, kissing it. "None of that," I said huskily. "You know if we go down that road, there's no chance we'll get out of here on time."

Bella pouted playfully and splashed me. "You think much too highly of yourself," she said with a roll of her eyes. And then she rose to her feet in all her naked and sudsy glory. The fact that I was deemed completely speechless by the sight before me had her laughing, making her look even better. She shook in all the right places. I was fucking happy to see that the sad look in her eyes was almost gone.

"Close your mouth, Edward," she said with a smirk. Oh yeah, the personality emerging from within her made her a force to be reckoned with. I never really stood a chance.

~oOo~

I had expected throughout the day for her to pull back, to realize that we shouldn't continue, but she never did. In fact, she included me on baking with her and Ellie. I never knew making cupcakes could be so fucking messy. It took me over an hour to clean up the kitchen while Bella readied Ellie for bed.

Later that night, Bella slept in my arms, but I insisted on just sleeping. We both seemed to have needed it. Before she left my bed to sneak back into her room, we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. What a way to wake up everyday.

The day was productive, though our sparring session hadn't been ideal. Bella wasn't in much pain any longer, but it was still hard for me to throw a punch at her. Because of that, we were sticking to the basics and starting on muscle training.

"What time is the Pack coming over for dinner tonight?" Bella asked as she confined Ellie in her booster seat. We had gone to the ice cream shop for a treat after school and were headed out. "I don't think we have enough food for all of them at the house. We need to stop at the grocery store."

I groaned. "That's tonight? I'd forgotten all about it," I grumbled, throwing Ellie's backpack in the backseat.

"Are you sure you didn't just repress it?" Bella asked teasingly. I grunted, because I was pretty sure I had. The idea of my house being filled with overgrown muscled men, ogling Bella held little appeal.

"What's the pack?" asked Ellie, as Bella and I took our seats.

"The Pack are some friends of Edward's," Bella answered.

"Cool! Can I help make dinner, Momma?"

Bella turned to look at her daughter as I pulled out onto the street. I noticed another car leave after a few moments right behind us. I wasn't listening to what Bella and Ellie were animatedly discussing, focusing instead on the road ahead and the car following us.

I made an unexpected turn suddenly, which had earned me a yelp from Bella and a squeal from Ellie. The car behind us followed, the driver's brakes protested.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, looking over her shoulder and out the back window.

I turned up the volume of my stereo in an attempt to make sure that Ellie didn't listen. "I don't recognize the car behind us," I said calmly and kept my voice low. I pulled into the grocery store since barbequing seemed to be the best idea for dinner. I circled the parking lot, hoping for a better look at the car in question parked in the far southeast corner, in perfect view of us.

I pulled out my cell phone and made a call. "Sam, who do you have shadowing us?"

"Paul was out sick today, so Embry and Seth," he said. "I have Seth on the other line now, says there's a car following you."

"I knew it wasn't them," I said, keeping the mystery car in my line of sight as I parked. "For one thing I noticed the car. Your men are stealthier, and I don't recognize the car."

The moment I said those words, Bella quickly removed her seatbelt and climbed into the back seat with Ellie. From the look on her face, she'd bite the head off anyone that come near them.

_That's my girl._

"I'm running the plate now, but it will take a sec," Sam said, clicking away at his computer. "Shit. It's your uncle."

I let out a breath and sighed in relief. "Just have the guys tell him to back the fuck off."

"Want us to rough him up a bit?" he asked seriously. I had considered it for a few seconds, but Carlisle was family.

"No, but find out why he felt the need to follow us," I said. I looked at Bella in the rearview mirror and smiled. She let out deep breath of relief.

"Will do. Now stop making sexy eyes at your wife and get us some grub," Sam teased.

"Asshole, just make sure your lap dog Jacob keeps his eyes on his dinner and not on my wife," I growled lowly, so as not to be overheard, before snapping my phone shut.

A second later, Bella slapped the back of my head. Damn. I grinned over my shoulder sheepishly, noticing Ellie trying to hide her giggles behind her tiny hand.

"Edward, that mouth of yours is seriously –" Bella started.

"Dirty!" Ellie exclaimed, while her mother held back a laugh.

"We have to come up with a way to prevent those curses from leaving your mouth in Ellie's presence." Did that mean she didn't mind when I said them when we were together?

_Get your mind out of the gutter._

I grimaced. "How do you propose we keep my mouth clean?"

"With soap!" Ellie said with a giggle.

Bella joined in her daughter's laughter, and I smiled before apologizing. "I'm sorry, ladies. It won't happen again," I said with a tiny pout, causing Ellie's giggles to increase.

"Edward, the puppy face doesn't work with me, mister," she said in a fit of laughter. "It only works on Momma."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Oh, I know it does," I said playfully.

I watched from the corner of my eye as my uncle's car left the parking lot hurriedly with Seth following behind him. I had no idea why Carlisle had chosen to follow us but if I hadn't been with Bella and Ellie, I would've asked him myself.

"I know what you can do," Ellie pronounced as Bella started to unfastened her seatbelt.

"And what's that Elliebear?" I asked, earning a grin from both my girls. Not sure where the nickname had come from, but it suited her. She had a habit of hugging me out of nowhere, making her cuddly, while she'd growl at anyone that upset her mother. She loved the nickname, too.

"I think she's referring to a swear jar," Bella said, though her jaw was tense for some reason. "A friend we had made in California started one since she had the same bad habit." Who was this _friend_?

Ellie nodded as I helped them out of the car, holding their door open. "We can give it a try," I murmured, a bit embarrassed having been put in my place by a child. "Are we ready to go shopping?"

With their hands in each of my own, I led them toward the store, discretely looking over my shoulder. Something felt off, and my instincts told me that I was being watched. With the men "talking" with my uncle, I shouldn't have felt the hair rise on the back of my neck. I shuddered slightly, picking up Ellie and balancing her in one arm, pulling Bella closer against the side of my body.

"You're freaking me out, Edward," she hissed against my chest.

I mumbled an apology once we were inside the store. I followed closely behind Bella as she pushed a shopping cart along an aisle with Ellie close beside her. While Bella and Ellie discussed what they'd like to make for dinner, I watched over them diligently. My phone chimed that I had received a text message from Charlie or Sam.

_Relax you're safe no one is following you – Sam_

I ran my hands through my hair and looked up at a camera in the ceiling, flipping it off. Five seconds later, I was alerted to another message.

_It's nice to see you, too. Tell Marie we all like our steak medium rare – Sam_

The asshole was watching, likely tapping into the cameras in the store. It was easy enough for him, but still impossible to resist. I rolled my eyes at his text but relayed the message to Bella.

Shit, did I even own a grill? An hour later we arrived at home with a new propane grill and several bags of groceries.

The Pack never really associated with their clients, but Charlie and I had decided that for Bella and Ellie's safety, they needed to know who they could trust if trouble came. It was only a precaution and Sam had advised not to invite any of the Pack's significant others. Bella had been a bit disappointed, but realized it was for the best.

It was never a good idea to mix business with pleasure and I knew that Sam often preferred it that way, learning a lesson in an incident with his wife years earlier. The men were arriving a little after six in the evening. As I worked on assembling the grill, Bella and Ellie prepared the food before going upstairs to get ready.

In no time I had the grill assembled, so I ran upstairs to clean up and bumped into Bella along the way. She was dressed in a simple green cotton sundress with thin straps. She fucking looked innocently sinful – fuck. I couldn't help myself and pressed her against the wall hurriedly, listening carefully for any signs of Ellie.

"Ellie?" I said, kissing along her neck and jaw.

"She fell asleep while I was showering," she answered breathlessly. Still cautious, we slipped into the hallway bathroom until I had her against the door. My hands slid over the smooth and warm skin of her thighs beneath the dress. Unable to resist, my hands roamed until I felt that her ass was practically bare, only feeling a bit of fabric.

"Fuck, what are you wearing?" I groaned as I caressed her hips with my thumbs, my fingers spread over her ass.

"A pair of matching panties," she whispered, seeking my lips.

I groaned again and slid my fingers along the hem. "Are these for me?" I whispered against her neck before I finally gave in and kissed her soft lips.

She gasped for breath after a few moments, so I started to kiss her neck and angled her head to give me better access. "Yes," she gasped.

"Fuck," I growled, my cock harder than ever before. "Now I have to see them."

She shook her head as I pressed my fingers between her thighs, feeling the incredible heat emanating from her. "Not now, Edward," she hissed. Her words were breathless with an edge, but her actions betrayed her. She bucked against my hand and bit my lower lip, making me groan.

"Everyone will be here soon," she warned while simultaneously pulling me closer. I kissed her long and hard, pressing myself against her abdomen. I pulled away breathlessly.

"Later," I whispered in her ear before slipping into the hallway. It felt good to know I could stop myself from being carried away. But Bella had to have the last word.

"Edward," she whispered behind me. I turned and she lifted her dress, giving me a peek of her beneath the dress. The fucking front and back, damn."Later."

I grunted, watching her descend the stairs. I wanted to run after her, toss her over my shoulder and take her to my bed. That wasn't going to happen in the middle of the day and when we had guests coming over. I groaned as I quickly shook off the image of those panties and stripped. I took a fast cold shower, not wanting to leave her alone for long. Who knew when everyone would show up? Why take my chances.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and laced up some shoes. Before going to my girls, I headed into my office to check the perimeter. Just as I entered the office, the drive alarm alerted me to someone coming up to the house. On one of eight screens, I noticed Jacob's and Embry's cars driving up. I pressed the kitchen intercom button and warned Bella that they arrived.

Bella's laughter came through the speaker. "You make it sound so foreboding, Edward."

"It is," I said firmly. "That punk is going to pull out all the stops tonight. If not him, one of the other testosterone riddled…" I heard her laugh. "Can you go upstairs and put on my Cullen hoodie and some sweats?"

Bella only laughed harder thinking that I was joking. I went to check on Ellie. Thankfully she had woken up already since I didn't like the idea of trying to get her out of bed. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and asked for me to help her with her hair.

"Um, sure," I said, grabbing the comb from the tiny white vanity I had bought for her room. She sat at the matching chair, talking about what she wanted to do the following day after school. These activities included taking a walk, swimming, painting and, if she had time, braid her mother's and my hair.

I growled at her playfully before tickling her until she cried uncle. "We need to finish," I said slightly breathless from laughing with Ellie. Since her hair was baby fine, combing through it was relatively easy despite the curls. The task should've felt strange, but instead I felt nostalgic. When I was a child, I remember watching my mother get ready for some fancy party, sitting at her vanity to comb her hair.

Ellie preened in the mirror, checking out my work after I helped her slip on a headband. She turned her sweet face from side to side, deeming herself ready after dabbing a bit of body spray on her wrists.

It was both alarming, since she was so young, and damn cute. "Ready, Edward."

"Well, then let's go," I said, rising to my feet. She scrambled onto her feet on the chair, despite my protests.

"Turn around, please," she insisted. "I want a piggy back ride." When I shook my head, thinking that Bella would not be happy about that, she turned on the charms. Her eyes widened in that way of hers that made me do whatever she asked.

Damn those baby browns. I wasn't immune to either set of them – mother or daughter.

I turned as she asked, bending down slightly as she climbed on my back. Once in place, I secured her hands around my neck and galloped downstairs. At the bottom, Bella stood with a smile on her face. Thank fuck. There was no way I wanted to deal with another silent treatment.

"Come on, baby," she said, lifting Ellie from my back.

It was good to see her smiling again. Though she managed to pull herself together well after her minor breakdown the day before, I still worried about her. Bottling up emotions could lead to disaster. I was the perfect example of that.

Fifteen minutes later I had a house full of big men all listening to Ellie sing her ABC's on top of my patio table. Sam and Jacob were fussing over my grill, trying to decide who'd cook. Bella fluttered in and out of the kitchen, serving drinks and setting bowls of salsa and chips down for the guys to devour in what seemed like seconds.

"…next time won't you sing with me," Ellie sung and curtsied, earning a round of applause. Ellie's cheeks blushed much like her mother before she hopped into my arms.

I laughed as I swung Ellie around, kissing her forehead before setting her down on her feet. She scrambled onto Seth's lap, who seemed to be her favorite member, and they decided to discuss all things Harry Potter, earning laughs from the rest of the group. I knew Seth had a little boy not much older than Ellie so it seemed natural that she was drawn to him.

I walked over to Sam and Jacob, both still fucking arguing, though what about, I had no idea.

"What's the matter? Still can't decide who will wear the 'Kiss the Cook' apron?" I teased. Sam grimaced and seemed to brace himself.

"Well, with the hot little wife of yours around, I think I'll wear it," Jacob said, taking the apron and throwing it on with a little flourish.

I growled and took a step closer to him. "Watch yourself!"

Jacob gave me a dismissive wave of his hand. "Sorry, but I'm busy _watching_ over your wife."

I took another step closer. That was when Sam stepped between us, placing a hand on each of us. "Jacob shut up and cook some fucking steaks and burgers." All of that was said in a harsh, firm whisper. He turned to me. "We need to talk." His tone said it had to do with business and not the fact that I wanted to wrap my hands around his lackey's throat.

My glare left Jacob, and I turned to Sam. "What?" I snapped. He took my arm and pulled me aside to avoid our conversation being overheard.

He looked past me and seemingly to regain his composure. Something told me he was angry. Once his features softened, he looked me square in the eye before his next words nearly caused my world to crumble.

"There is a rumor going around about someone looking for a woman and a little girl that match Marie and Ellie's descriptions," Sam said through clenched teeth. "It's all underground and word of mouth, but I wanted to warn you that there is a one hundred and fifty thousand dollar bounty on Marie's, or better, Isabella Adler's head. And it's rising weekly."

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes for a moment to gather myself. I'd had a feeling that James would use other means besides the authorities to find Bella. Charlie had even said something about it. Sam's information confirmed it and finally reached his connections. It was just a matter of time.

Sam's finger thrust against my chest painfully as he hissed under his breath. "I need to know what the fuck my men are up against."

"This is something you'll have to discuss with Charlie," I said coolly. "It's not my place."

"Bull-fucking-shit," Sam argued. "If they were just a job to you, why go out of the way to pretend to be married? Is there more to this than a pissed off, well connected man looking for his wife and daughter?"

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. "She's with me, and they are not just an obligation to me."

"I'll find out what's going on from Charlie. But I'm warning you, your _wife_ needs a new look. She's too fucking recognizable." He held up a picture of Bella, dressed in a conservative but stylish pale pink pantsuit. I had never seen her in anything but casual clothes but I could see how Sam easily made the connections. Because of Bella's nearly waist length dark hair, fuck, Sam was right.

A quiet gasp broke us from our conversation as glass shattered behind me. I turned to find Bella with her hand over her mouth and two bottles of beer in pieces around her feet. Her eyes were on the fluttering picture in Sam's grasp.

"We'll talk about this later," Sam concluded before passing me and bending down to help her. "It's fine, Marie. I'm the only one that knows." Sam reassured her for a few moments while picking up the remaining glass.

I pulled Bella up to her feet, and she immediately wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and tried to assure her that we'd find a way to protect her and Ellie.

But the fact remained that if Sam had been able to recognize her, there was no doubt that others would, too. These men would be the type that would go to great lengths for the kind of money on her head.

"I'll cut my hair," she said softly, tightening her hold around me. "Soon."

Dinner was relatively fun, which served as a distraction for Bella and me. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Seth was quite enamored with Ellie, telling her that he had always wanted a little girl of his own. Embry was unfortunately following Bella's every move. He only was more subtle with his method than Jacob. Listening to Bella yammer about cars and rebuilding engines seemed to not only turn Jacob on, but Embry as well.

It was a good thing that Jacob kept his flirting with Bella down to a minimum, probably because Ellie kept scowling at him. I didn't think she liked him, which brought a smile to my face.

Before Bella served dessert, Ellie stood on the table with a big smile on her face. Bella elbowed me so that I'd pay attention.

Ellie planted her fists on her hips, cocking her head and an eyebrow. In a no nonsense tone she said, "I have real good ears." Bella grinned beside me. "And my momma said that no one was allowed to say a bad word when," she pointed at her chest with her thumb, "I'm around. But none of you listened, so pay up fifteen dollars each. I gotta save for college."

She grabbed Embry's baseball cap from his head, making them all laugh as the guys started to pull out their wallets. When one of them handed her a fifty she said sweetly, "I don't have change." She took the bill anyway.

"It was her idea," Bella said before I could even protest.

I rubbed a hand over my face. "She's a…"

Bella turned to glare at me before I could say anything further. I wasn't stupid and kept my mouth shut. "Ellie is merely an opportunist."

"I shouldn't be surprised," I said, pulling out some money from my wallet, too. "She's your daughter."

Ellie high fived Seth since he was the only one that didn't have to pay her. The kid had four nieces and nephews so he knew it wasn't nice to swear in front of a child. They counted the money together, taunting the others as they did so. I was going to have to keep an eye on that little girl. I stomped down the thought that I wasn't going to be around to and shoved it into the back of my mind.

Shortly after Ellie's collecting, Bella served peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream for dessert, and then the guys started to leave. The only one that remained was Sam. Bella left us to put Ellie to bed.

"Just tell me, Edward," Sam said firmly.

I sighed, a bit pissed that it had come to this so soon. I had used the excuse of having to use the restroom earlier to call Charlie. He had told me to tell Sam everything I could about James, but he wanted it to remain that the reason we were hiding them was that Bella and I were involved. Bella had left her abusive husband but had to go into hiding after he hunted her down. Under no circumstances was anyone in The Pack allowed to know that Bella and Ellie were related to him.

The man had a hard time trusting anyone. Not that I blamed him. The more people who knew about his relation to Bella and Ellie, the more likely it would be leaked out and used against him.

My story of how I'd met Bella was that months ago while visiting California I'd fallen in love with her. Sam seemed to believe me and our reasoning for keeping it from him was to do with the connections that James had. He reiterated that Bella was too recognizable and also pointed out that the bounty did not specify Ellie.

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

After sending Sam on his way, I double-checked the entire system and perimeter before turning everything off.

I gently knocked on Ellie's door and cracked it open to find both of my girls asleep. Bella was practically falling off the bed, one of her pale legs dangling from the side. I chuckled to myself, and tucked Ellie deeper under her blankets before placing a kiss on her soft cheek.

I took the baby monitor from the side dresser and clipped it on my pants. After I double-checked that the night light was on, I turned off the bedroom light. I pulled Bella into my arms, hers automatically wrapping around my neck.

She nuzzled her nose against my neck, sniffed once and sighed. Unsure about sleeping arrangements since she had been sneaking in my room for the past week, I laid her on her bed and removed her sandals, pulling the blankets over her. I had hoped that we would be able to talk more about the day before and what Sam had said. We still hadn't discussed how we would handle our relationship, priorities, and training. I also needed to make sure she knew of the new cover story for Sam's benefit.

Unsure if she'd want me to join her in bed, I decided to call it a night in my own room. I wasn't sure how long I slept before Bella climbed into bed with me. I sighed contently and pulled her against me.

"Sorry for waking you," she whispered.

"Don't be," I replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered again.

"You never will be. You have Ellie." _And me._


	16. The Late Night Visitor

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Sixteen – The Late Night Visitor**

* * *

Even if I hadn't said the words out loud, Bella seemed to have heard them. She traced her fingers along my jaw and eyes, thumbing my bottom lip and chin. Her eyes followed her movements when slowly her lips turned up at each corner.

"I don't think I can stay away from you, Edward," she confessed.

"Then don't." I wrapped my arms around her fully, pressing my lips against hers. There were so many fucking reasons why she should stay away from me, some that she had no clue about.

I fucking killed people.

Yes, they'd been all murderers, drug dealers and pretty much scum of the earth, but I'd still killed them. They'd all deserved it, all except for one – Alec.

I shook the thoughts from my head and allowed myself only to feel. She sighed against my mouth, using the tip of her tongue to taste my upper lip. I groaned and shifted over her body, pressing mine against hers.

Before long, we shed of our clothes and groping each other relentlessly. "Fuck, Bella," I hissed, trying to pull away from her little teeth on my earlobe. "We need to talk first."

I'd let things progress and get way out of hand. Again.

"Talk later," she whispered before taking my cock in her hot, delicate hands.

"Oh God," I hissed as her thumb circled the tip. I took a hold of her hand, stopping her from stroking me. "Wait, please. We need to talk about, well, everything."

Bella sighed but nodded, taking some time to regain her breath. She pulled a sheet around her and sat up against the headboard. "I thought we already worked it out."

"How can you say that? I mean with what happened yesterday and even today. I can't train you properly. I can't _hit _you."

"It's not hitting, it's training."

I shook my head. "You've already associated one bad moment in our sessions with James. I-I don't want that to happen again."

"Then pull back your damn punches. It's as simple as that." She was flustered and flushed and glaring at me. "Right now it's about teaching me the skill to fight. We'll worry about proper sparring soon enough. Maybe Charlie can send some help with that."

I had thought of that before. The only thing was I didn't like the idea of anyone else hitting her either. Fuck!

"Right now focus on teaching," she said again, taking my hand. "We can start with offense and some defense, until I can work through my issues. Once I do, you should be able to handle sparring with me. I know it won't happen overnight." After a moment she continued. "But I also want some time with Ellie and you, the three of us together."

I wasn't going to win and maybe she was right. We had to work through the issues and with time, it would help. But I doubted that I'd ever be ready to "attack" her so that she could learn.

"Six to seven thirty, cardio and stretching," I stated.

"Seven thirty to eight thirty Monday thru Friday will be about getting Ellie ready, breakfast and getting her to school," she added.

"When we return," I said firmly "we will work on some strength training and the skills needed to fight back."

"We'd have to finish that part before we pick up Ellie at school," she continued quickly. "So if we have to stop a little before three, we can do something with her that still allows me to exercise." I knew she was trying to avoid the issue, but I couldn't anymore.

I sighed and cupped her face. "You're right. Seeing you hit me and vice versa would not be good for her. Even if we explained it was only to learn or pretend."

Her dark eyes shone under the dim light of my bedside lamp. "You think she has seen something happen between me and James, don't you?"

I brushed the corner of her eyes and nodded. "It might explain the nightmare, what she said when she called out. She was dreaming about protecting you. She asked me that first day if I was the one that would keep the monster away."

Her eyes closed and her head dropped to my chest. To get her mind off that matter for the time being, I continued.

"Saturday will be a cool down day for both of us. We'll still exercise, but it will be more recreational, like swimming, bike riding and running."

"Something we can include Ellie in," she whispered. "Sunday, just relaxing?" she tried.

I rolled my eyes but agreed. "We'll call it a day at five every day. The three of us have a pretty good routine before and after dinner." She smiled at that.

"Then _us_ time between Ellie's bedtime and mine?" Bella stated it like a question, biting her lower lip, waiting for my reply.

I looked up at the digital clock on my dresser – it was fifteen after nine in the evening.

"Hmm…well I think I'm a little behind schedule," I said huskily, turning back. I kissed her thoroughly, causing her breath to hitch and her heart to race against my chest. "It's almost your bedtime."

She nipped at my bottom lip. "Are you saying I have a curfew?"

I laughed and nodded, causing her to huff angrily. I laughed harder. "I'm sorry, Bella," I said playfully. "I must insist that I show you the proper technique for a push up again." I kissed along her jaw and nipped at the swell of her breasts. "Just in case you missed anything."

She laughed and pushed me away. Confused, I watched as she jumped out of bed. _Where does she think she's going?_ The look of shock on my face caused her to laugh out loud. I glared and made a grab for her, but she quickly stepped out of reach, laughing it up.

I growled and pounced, missing her again by mere inches. Crawling and scrambling across the bed, I realized she was in a playful mood. I loved when that side of her came out.

She stood near the foot of the bed, cocking her pretty head and fisting her hands on her hips. It was a rather enticing picture that had me groaning out loud and so fucking aroused. The moment I leapt off the bed, she took off toward the other side of the room.

Damn my need to have a big room. My bedroom had originally been two that I renovated for my needs.

It took some time, but I finally cornered her against the bed. Our breaths were coming out in pants as a sheen of sweat coated our skin. Fuck, she was beautiful. All flushed and aroused and fucking _mine_.

Bella bit her lip enticingly, and I was so fucking ready to touch, kiss and lick every inch of her body. She smirked devilishly, and then she turned, bending over the side of the bed. I groaned deeply at the sight of her bare ass on display for me.

Fuck, I'd had her once in the morning, and I still wanted her. I would never have enough.

Bella looked over her shoulder at me. "Any exercises I need to learn for this position?"

My lips turned up slowly. Fuck, I loved how her dirty mind worked.

"I think I know a few." I took a hold of her hips, palming her sweet ass. My fingers swept the slick skin between her thighs. She moaned and I bucked my naked cock against her, teasing her clit for a few seconds before I slid two fingers inside her.

I groaned, feeling the wetness and warmth as I sought the tiny spot that would always cause her to cry out. I pressed my fingers harder against her, eliciting a delightful whimper of need from Bella's soft lips. She bucked her hips against me, seeking more. I pressed my cock against her ass as I leaned over her lithe form. I bit into her shoulder gently and whispered in her ear, "Tell me what you want, love."

She moaned and writhed beneath me. "You… I want you inside me."

"That's right, sweetheart," I said huskily in her ear before sucking her neck lightly. I wanted to fucking mark her, anything to show that it was me that laid claim over her. I sucked harder, causing Bella to writhe and moan while seeking friction.

I continued sucking just behind her ear, where I knew she could hide my mark with her hair. I pulled back slightly, watching the skin darken before my eyes. I smiled smugly for a moment before soothing the area with my tongue and lips.

"Edward, get the fuck inside me before I kick your ass," Bella hissed.

"You could try," I said before I pushed into her, hard and fast. She cried out as I grunted. Fuck, she always felt so good. I pulled up on one arm, holding myself up while my other hand pressed into her lower back, changing the angle.

Bella cried out with every thrust as I pounded into her. Her hands sought refuge in her hair or the sheets that covered the bed, her fingers clenching and unclenching within them. I leaned forward to kiss the length of her spine and both of the dimples above her ass. My eyes lingered where our bodies met, watching my cock slide in and out of her. The sight caused the itch to come, but I pushed it back. She hadn't shown any signs of getting close. I needed something to bring her over the edge.

"Bella, fucking play with yourself," I instructed, continuing the relentless pace. She moaned deeply, and slowly her hand disappeared under her body. I groaned and pulled all the way out before slamming back in. The urge to come was quickly making itself known. "Fuck, sweetheart, tell me what you need."

"Harder," she moaned. I grunted and gave her a little more, still cautious of how small she was compared to me. I increased my pace, but she was no closer as I continued to slide into her.

A thought came to me, and I prayed she wouldn't get angry with me. I lubricated my middle finger from the slick skin between her thighs and I stood up completely, once again changing the depth and angle of my thrusts.

She moaned as I palmed her backside with one hand while the other gripped her hip. I pressed my finger against her, causing her to moan and buck. I smirked and teased a few more times before I pressed the tip of my finger inside her ass, sliding it in further.

Bella silently cried out and bucked harder against me. With only a few thrusts of my hips and finger, she clenched around me. Suddenly, fucking white starbursts invaded my vision, causing me to still as I buried my cock deep inside of her, jackknifing off the fucking edge seconds after Bella. I groaned deeply before laying my sweaty forehead on her slick back, moving only slightly to prolong the pleasure.

Damn, it had never been so fucking good. I pulled out and picked her up, laying her among my pillows and walking into my bathroom. I quickly cleaned her up with a warm, wet towel after washing up myself.

After discarding the towel, I slid into bed, pulling Bella closer. I softly hummed a song that I felt I was pulling from thin air or maybe within my mind. It didn't matter where it was coming from, but what mattered was the inspiration – Bella.

She turned to face me, her eyes lidded heavily with sleep, but dancing over my face. "Edward," she whispered. "What is this?" She pointed a delicate finger at me and then at her.

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want it to be," I answered honestly.

"I didn't come here to fall –" Bella started but shook her head, looking away. "You're going to break my heart," she confessed quietly. Her soft whisper caused my heart to race. Did she want a chance of a future together?

I pulled up her chin, seeking her eyes. "Never," I whispered. _My heart is already yours, _I thought to myself. I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her. My fingers drew patterns along the skin of her back and ribs, while hers did the same against my chest. Her touch was lighting something anew, not just physical but emotional.

_Hasn't it been like that since the beginning?_

After about twenty minutes, Bella had finally drifted off to sleep. It had been an emotional couple of days and it was best for her to get some rest. I only hoped that in the morning she'd still want me like she had that night.

I had nothing to worry about. The following morning, I awoke to her lips trailing along my jaw, neck and chest. Bella pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Edward," she said quietly. "Make love to me."

I smiled softly at her and pressed my lips against hers. My hand slid down from her back, over her ass and thigh and hitched her leg over my hip. I slid inside her slowly, both of us basking in the feeling of our connection. We moved languidly against each other, our hands, our hips and tongues igniting something new.

"It will always be making love to you," I whispered in her ear.

~oOo~

We worked out the kinks of our routine over the following week. Our first "Family Weekend" as Ellie deemed them was spent exploring the wooded area behind my house. It served another purpose, as Bella and I walked hand in hand, Ellie chattering away, I pointed out cameras to Bella.

She needed to know just how safe we were within my house. No one could enter my property from any direction without my knowledge. Except from above, which Sam and I were already working on fixing that.

It might have been overkill to safeguard against helicopter jumpers onto my house, but with Bella and Ellie, I'd do everything I could to keep them safe.

A month after Bella and Ellie had arrived; my house had finally become a home. I didn't say the word out loud, but fuck, when Bella had said, "Let's go home," I was so fucking happy my heart flipped in my chest.

I knew then what I felt for her and Ellie was much more than devotion and protectiveness. I wasn't ready to name the emotion out loud. That night, I made love to Bella for hours even though I couldn't say the words yet. A part of me feared saying them and scaring her away. Another thought was that she simply wasn't ready to hear them. She might have wanted a relationship with me, but it didn't mean she wanted a future.

Hours later, my cell phone ran and I grabbed my before it woke up Bella and stared at the screen – Sam. I answered, already slipping out of bed. The man wouldn't call unless there was a problem. "Carlisle is coming up the driveway," he said.

"Fuck," I cursed, looking for pants.

"He's coming in pretty fast. Do you want us to refuse him entry?"

"I'm pretty sure at this point he'd run your asses over, Sam. Let him in." I hung up and quickly located a pair of jeans and shoes. I threw on a t-shirt, kissing Bella on her cheek before disarming the alarms. I didn't want my uncle to alert her and Ellie. I looked in on Ellie, who had her covers twisted around her feet, another trait she picked up from Bella. I chuckled and tucked her in gently, careful not to wake her.

I left her room and decided to close her door in hopes that she wouldn't hear what would undoubtedly be a heated discussion. I heard Carlisle's car pull up just short of the front steps of my house. I groaned; this was all I needed. What the fuck could he possibly want?

Before I answered the door, I saw Bella, tightlipped, in her silk robe at the foot of the stairs. I grimaced, because I hadn't told her anything else about my uncle or what he'd done, namely blackmailing Charlie. I unlocked the door, opening it to a smug-looking Carlisle.

"What do you want?" I ground out.

"Is that anyway to talk to family?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Bella huffed behind me.

Carlisle pushed past me and walked in, looking around. "Looks like you're doing really good for yourself, son."His eyes lingered over Bella's barely decent form. Her eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked again, stepping in front of her.

"Can't your _favorite_ uncle come to see you?" Only uncle, too.

Bella rolled her eyes and tried to push past me. "I don't care who the fuck you are," she hissed angrily. "It's no excuse for scaring the shit out of us when you tailed us that day."

Carlisle laughed and smiled devilishly. "She's a feisty one," he said, taking another look at Bella's body. I growled and gently pushed her back behind me.

I stood mere inches over my uncle and asked again, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I just wanted to see what Charlie's daughter was like," Carlisle said. "You know, to see if she's good enough for you."

Bella gasped from behind me. She thrust a finger in my uncle's chest. "How do you know who I am?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I'm surprised Edward hasn't told you. He got me in this mess, and I needed a way out." Bella's eyes widened, and before I could stop her, she slapped him across the cheek. He took a step back, testing his jaw before he glared at her.

"You sick bastard," she whispered harshly. "You dare use me and my daughter as blackmail."

"I never asked for this life," Carlisle sneered. "I'll do whatever it takes to get it back."

"Charlie told me that if you hadn't helped that night, Edward would be dead," she said in a tone I never heard before. It almost seemed like a warning, or the calm before the storm. I had no idea that she had discussed anything concerning Carlisle or me with her father. But considering how I wasn't exactly open about it, I understood her reason to ask Charlie.

"And his life cost me mine," Carlisle stated.

Bella's breathing hitched, and she stepped back. I was about to pull her to me when she suddenly twisted her body, and her foot struck my uncle in the face.

Carlisle's blood splattered on my hardwood floor as he tumbled backward, onto his ass. Bella lunged at him before I could stop her and straddled his waist, wrapping her legs over his, spreading them and locking him in a grapevine technique.

What the fuck? I was stunned, speechless and in fucking shock.

She punched him once in the face and then grabbed him by the collar. "My daughter and I are not your way out," she hissed before pulling her arm back to hit him again. I snapped out of it and pulled her off him. She thrashed against me as Sam and Embry came through the door.

"Get him the fuck out of here," I growled, trying to hold on to Bella. She was fucking livid as she watched my uncle being dragged out the front door.

I hissed as Bella's nails dug into my arm. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" she asked in a rushed whisper. It was obvious Charlie hadn't said shit about Carlisle's blackmail.

"I didn't want you to be upset," I said smoothly as I sat her down on the living room couch.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to calm down. She glared at me while I paced, waiting for Sam's call. The phone buzzed in my pocket."He has a broken nose, and Embry is willing to take the fall."

"That won't be necessary," I heard Carlisle say in the background.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Tell him he's not welcome here."

"Will do," Sam said, ending the call after.

I turned to face Bella, who was still glaring at me angrily, but I returned it with my own burning gaze. "Talk," I said harshly. She shrugged and looked confused for a moment. "Cut the shit, Bella. That was a combination of traditional and Brazilian jujitsu that you just delivered to my uncle."

She averted her gaze and sighed. After a tense minute, a sob escaped from her. "I'm sorry."

I sat by her, pulling her onto my lap. "Tell me how the hell you knew how to do that."

She looked up at me, her eyes filling with tears. "Do you remember how I said someone taught me a little before James found us?" I nodded. "Her name was Bree. She was my neighbor." I wiped the tear that fell down her cheek really fucking worried that she'd let her guard down so completely. What the hell happened to her?

"I didn't think it was the best idea to make friends," she continued. "But she was the kind of person that stayed with you." She shook her head, running a hand over her long hair. "You couldn't say no to her. That's the best way to describe her. I think she knew that I was in some kind of trouble and offered to teach me some defensive techniques."

She sobbed against my shoulder for a moment and whispered, "She's dead because of me."


	17. The Confessions

**Training the Swan **

**Chapter Seventeen – The Confessions**

* * *

I instantly regretted the harsh tone I had used. "Bella," I whispered.

Her red-rimmed eyes stared up at me as she held up her hand. She moved off my lap though I tried to protest. "Please let me explain everything. And if you don't want Ellie and me here afterwards, I'll call Charlie."

What? Why would she think something like that?

"Nothing," I said firmly. "Nothing you could say would _ever_ make me turn you and Ellie away." I desperately wanted to take Bella in my arms and crush her to me. Her eyes glistened as she bit her lip and nodded. She patted the couch beside her, and I took the invitation to move closer, but I still felt she was too far away.

"Bree was like a little ball of sunshine. She reminded me so much of my sister Alice. I think that's why we became such good friends. I met her at the local gym after I'd left James. Something about me must have tipped her off that I was in trouble.

"Bree and her brother helped me learn how to defend myself by teaching me the basics. Even though they only taught me the basics, I watched a lot during their more advanced classes. We hadn't really worked on actual defensive stuff." That explained why she hadn't known how to get out of the wrist grabs we'd done that first real session but knew basic stances.

"We were going over more advance jujitsu techniques just to get a feel for what I could do, when Ellie had become sick. The following day Ellie was still recuperating from her allergic reaction, so she was still drowsy. I had left her with Riley, Bree's brother, and their grandmother the day that James found me. He had someone at her pediatrician's office, at least that's my guess. I knew he'd come.

"I told Riley and his grandmother that I needed a sitter because I was going on a hot date," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"'Hot date' was code that something was wrong," I said. She had in some way prepared for the day her husband would come for her.

She nodded and continued. "I had no intention of killing James, though he deserved it. I just needed to incapacitate him like I told you and Charlie, and then Ellie and I would disappear again.

"Everything was going fine. I greeted him at the door," Bella said as her eyes clenched and her jaw tightened. "He smacked me around a bit, asking questions about who I'd been fucking. He was drunk… or so I thought."

"He was playing games."

"We both were," she said with a sigh. "As I said before, I put something in his food in hopes to knock him out. He must have sensed something was off because he instantly sobered up when his eyes started drooping.

"There was a knock on the door," she said thoughtfully. She pulled her knees to her chest, possibly closing up to protect herself. "He knew something wasn't right and made himself sick and that alerted Bree."

"She was at the door and thought it was you," I said.

Bella nodded and closed her eyes; a few tears escaped them. "Bree forced the door open easily, but she was alone.

"James was on her immediately, using the gun. He forced Bree on her knees and secured her with a cord from one of my lamps." The pain etched on her face was heartbreaking. I couldn't help but stroke her cheek. She turned to my touch and closed her eyes again, sighing.

"James made me choose who he would hurt first –Bree or me. I never thought he'd resort to murder and threats of that kind, Edward. He looked so angry, and I knew then he wasn't bluffing. So, I tried to stall."

"How?" I asked, fear gripping me.

"I convinced him that I missed him," she gasped, her body trembling beside me. I stilled, and tension filled every muscle in my body. "That I needed him. I signaled Bree to get the hell out and get help, to save Ellie. I knew she could get out of the binds if she tried."

"After I got James to the bedroom he started in on me for drugging him. I fought back, which just angered him further. I tried to stay quiet because I didn't want Bree to do something reckless.

"James had gone to check on Bree since she' stopped making noises. I knew he'd hurt her, so I grabbed the bedside lamp on my nightstand and hit him.

"But it wasn't enough, because he kept coming, and then Bree came out of nowhere. She tried to fight him off, but he managed to take her down. She was screaming for me to run and to take the car. I think it was the way she said it that told me that that Ellie was in my car, waiting. I couldn't leave Bree there with him though. He had Bree by the hair and he was going to shoot her. When I had the chance, I kicked the gun out of his hand, but it went off."

"Hitting your friend?" Bella sobbed and nodded, covering her face with her hands. "Sweetheart, it was an accident," I said as I pulled her into my arms.

She shook her head, another sob escaping her. "It hit her arm, Edward," she said softly. "He got the gun and made me choose…" Her fingers fisted in my t-shirt. "He said he'd shoot us all, even Ellie, if I didn't do as he said."

Fucking asshole, if I ever got a chance to get my hands on him…

"James put the gun in my hand and made me hold it up, aiming it at Bree. His hand was wrapped around mine, our fingers on the trigger – her eyes, Edward. I'll never forget her eyes. She'd accepted what was going to happen. She said that she loved Ellie and me and that no matter what happened, I had to take Ellie and run."

Bella cried against my chest for several moments, gasping for breath. "What happened?" I whispered against her cheek as I kissed her softly.

"James had been cackling like he was crazy when Bree signaled me by tilting her head back. It was the same motion of one of the few defensive moves I learned. I threw my head back as hard as I could, and I hit him in the face while forcing our arms up. I darted to the side and Bree launched herself against his body, sending the gun somewhere. She screamed for me to run. And I did."

I shushed her and rocked us for several moments until her breathing slowed a bit. "I slashed the tires to his truck, and just as I was leaving two shots came from inside, and then he was at one of the house's windows. He watched as I drove away. I left her to die, Edward." Bella sobbed and curled up in my lap.

After a while I asked, "Are you sure she's gone?"

"I don't know. I couldn't call her house from Charlie's because it could have been traced to our location. There was nothing on the news or in the papers. I have no idea what happened after I left her. But –_"_

"James wouldn't leave her alive," I said. Bella nodded against my chest. Something bothered me and I had to point it out to her. "He has a gun with your fingerprints on it."

Bella's breathing hitched, and she shook her head. "Oh, God. No!"

I wrapped my arms around her tighter, rocking her softly. She hadn't allowed herself to grieve over her friend until she confessed. I processed the new information while she continued to cry lightly. Thank God, Ellie was a heavy sleeper.

James had a gun and Bella had his money. If he covered up Bree's murder for the moment, it meant that if he found Bella, he could force her to stay with him or he'd turn in the weapon.

"You should've told us this from the very beginning, Bella."

"I know," she whispered, hiccupping. "But I was afraid you'd see me as the monster I am."

"Never, Bella," I said, squeezing her tightly. "You did what you had to do to ensure Ellie's safety."

"I've should've tried shooting him when I had the gun in my hand."

"Hell, no," I said firmly. "Who knows where you and Ellie would be now if you had. You're not responsible for Bree's death."

Bella shook her head again. "If I hadn't become friends –"

I cut her off with my lips, causing her to melt against me. She tugged on my hair and deepened the kiss. I pulled away, but she tried to say something again. I shut her up again with my mouth.

"You have to stop doing that," she said breathlessly.

I gave her a wide grin. "Never."

"Look, Edward. You aren't going to change my mind on this. I'm responsible for her death just as much as James is."

I sighed. It was time to come clean with her. She'd finally told me the truth, and it was time she knew about what I was capable of. "Bella, I have something to tell you, and it may cause you to hate me." I swallowed and closed my eyes, unwanted memories invading my vision. They were still fresh in my mind.

"Nothing," Bella repeated my own words, taking my chin in her hand, forcing me to look at her. "Nothing could ever make me hate you, Edward."

_Here it goes._

"This might."

She waited for me to continue. "You know I have killed before. They weren't good people though." She nodded, seemingly unimpressed with my confession. I had a feeling Charlie had told her what I'd done for him before. "But I'm responsible for the death of an eleven-year-old boy."

Bella gasped and stilled on my lap, pulling away. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "You… Wha –"

I scrambled for the right words. "Alec and his twin sister Jane were two runaways that worked at your dad's restaurant. Charlie would never let them get involved with the business, but he couldn't turn them away, either. He knew they were smart, so he gave them a home and things they needed to continue their education. It was better than living on the streets.

"They wouldn't tell us anything about whom their parents were or why they'd run away. Alec was a good kid and followed me around. Not many people knew who the kids were, and Charlie made sure of it. He didn't want them exposed to the wrong people. The night Alec died there was a scheduled meeting with a warring family, the Volturi. Someone on their side was conducting business on our turf. This was unacceptable to Charlie, of course.

"Charlie had me on guard duty, and I followed his car in my own," I said. I shook my head, remembering my own stupidity. "I hadn't checked the interior of the car. Alec had stowed away in the backseat. The kid was always curious, always wanting to know where I was going. With him in the car and unaware of his presence I went to the meeting. It turned ugly early on, because we accused one of Aro brothers, Caius, of turning and breaking the treaty we had in place between the two families.

"Shots were fired by Caius and his men, because he turned his weapons against his own brothers and on us. I was trying to get Charlie to safety when Caius shot at him–" Bella gasped. "– but I moved to shield Charlie, taking the bullet to my shoulder. Jasper and Emmett had taken Charlie into one of the cars when I raised my gun to fire back, and then Alec charged at me suddenly."

Bella's eyes were wide and confused. "Why?"

"Alec was Caius' son."

Bella's mouth opened in horror as I continued. "My gun went off, hitting him in the stomach."

I felt Bella's slender fingers brush over my cheeks as she wiped beneath my eyes. They came away wet. Fuck, I was damn pathetic. Looking away, I continued. "Alec said, as he lay dying in my arms, that even though he hated his father, he couldn't watch me kill him.

"We had no idea that Jane and Alec were from the Volturi Family," I said softly. "We found out after that night that Caius had been trying to topple his brother from his throne, and his children had overheard his plans. They only wanted to escape his tyranny and ran to the one place Caius would never look for them, in the arms of their rival." I remained silent, waiting for Bella to pull away and take Ellie with her, leaving me.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

I shook my head. "If I'd checked my car he'd have been in bed instead of in that warehouse."

"That wasn't all," I said, rubbing a hand over my face. "Jane was so angry at the both of us and I wanted her forgiveness. At eleven years old, she asked me to kill her father."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"That was the night you were shot again, the time Charlie said you almost died."

I nodded, fingering the two bullet scars on my chest. "I didn't even hesitate. It didn't matter that it would create chaos for Charlie and the Volturi. I did what I had to do to avenge Alec and Jane. I hunted him down, it took me months. After it was done and I recovered, I moved here. I told Charlie I couldn't take a life again."

Bella sighed and pulled away, standing on her feet. Just like I'd known she would when she knew the truth. Maybe it was for the best, I'd never be the man she wanted.

She deserved the type of man that could give her the world. I couldn't give her that, because my world wasn't where she belonged. The only thing I could offer was – my heart. But it wasn't enough.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair as Bella walked away. I took my face in my hands and refused to look at her. An ache in my chest started to throb as I sat there, spiraling into a depression that I'd never felt before. Not to that extent.

I wasn't sure how long she was gone, but eventually I felt her standing in front of me.

_Please don't leave me._

Bella's delicate fingers ran through my hair, and the tension in my body released in a deep exhale. My eyes closed as I wrapped my arms around her waist, my cheek resting on her abdomen.

"Follow my lead," she whispered. She took one of my hands and tugged gently. I stood up, following her as she'd asked. I noticed that all the lights had been turned off.

"I made sure that everything was locked and the system was armed," she said. I watched her walk a few steps ahead of me, her hand still clasped in mine.

Did that mean she wouldn't leave me? Did she still want me, despite what I had done?

We walked in silence up the stairs, stopping in front of Ellie's bedroom door. Bella led me inside the room, and she released my hand when we reached the foot of Ellie's bed.

Together we covered her with a blanket, tucking her in again. Following Bella, I leaned down and kissed Ellie's cheek, which made the sweet girl sigh in her sleep. Bella extended her hand, and I did the same. Our fingertips brushed together before she curled her hand in mine at the foot of the bed. She led me down the hall to my room, my eyes never leaving her.

We stood on the side of my bed when she released her hold. She brushed my cheek with the back of her hand. I tentatively used my fingertips and stroked the apple of her cheek. She gave me a small smile. Her hand dropped to her side and I watched as she pulled the tie of her robe. The fabric pooled around her feet. She was in a black silk camisole and matching panties, so fucking beautiful. She pulled her top off with a little flourish, shaking her hair so that it fell over her breasts.

I took in a deep breath and pulled my t-shirt over my head, my skin erupting with goose bumps. Bella gave me another breathtaking smile, and she placed her hand over my heart. My hand shook as the emotions running through me spilled over. I slowly laid my hand over her heart.

"Yours," she whispered.

"Yours," I said.

We'd gone from fighting, to confessing, to suddenly declaring ourselves. I was completely and irrevocably in love with the woman that stood before me. The knowledge of my love for her coursed through me, surging me forward – wanting more. I didn't think she was ready for the verbal confession of my love, but I could show her.

Her warm hand ran over my nipple, causing me to hiss. With a trembling fingertip, I circled her peak, hardening under my touch. I smirked, which elicited her to cock an eyebrow.

"You're deviating from my lead," she said with a pout.

I bent down to brush my lips over hers. "Allow me to deviate further," I said, taking her bottom lip between my own. I pulled her in my arms and embraced her – hard. In a whisper, I thanked her.

Bella pulled back, her lips slowly kissing along my jaw. "What are you thanking me for?"

My hands ran over her back, feeling the little bumps of her spine. "I'm thanking you for everything…" I kissed along her jaw and down her neck. "For letting me in –" I placed a gentle kiss over her heart "– and allowing me to lo – hold you."

Bella pulled back again, her eyes glistening with tears. I wasn't sure if she understood what I was trying to say. I hoped that it wouldn't scare her away.

"I'm glad I met you," she replied. "Thank you." Her fingernails gently scraped down my torso, pulling a groan from me. She giggled softly, and her fingertips traced the hem of my boxers.

I grazed my hands over her full breasts and the sides of her body. Her fingers delved under my boxers. I followed suit, and her panties pooled at her feet. I kicked away my boxers as she stepped out of her panties. Her fingers wrapped around my cock; mine slipped between her thighs. God, she felt so warm and slick.

"Edward," she said huskily. "Make love to me."

I groaned and swept her off her feet. I laid her in the center of our bed, kissing her slowly, feeling everything. I was on an emotional high with the realization that I loved every part of her, from the beat of her heart against my chest, the rush I felt from every touch and every sound she made.

I had no idea if Bella felt the same for me, but I knew that I had to savor what little time we had. All too soon, she might leave me. I pushed the thoughts out of my head to analyze later. Now, I wanted her to understand how much I loved her and needed her. I needed to show her.

Our movements were slow and sweet. Our bodies pressed so close together that I could feel every breath she took and her body tremble with need for me. Her every touch was ingrained so deeply that I felt it to my very soul. A soul I thought I had lost, but I hadn't – it had just needed to be reawakened.

Bella was the key to that.

My fingers intertwined with hers as I moved inside her. "Edward," she gasped, biting her lip. She had been trying to hold off for some time, wanting, just as I did, for it to never end.

"Bella," I whispered, kissing over her eyes. "Let go, baby."

"I don't –" she gasped as she shook her head. "I don't want to let you go." The emotion behind the words and her eyes told me she needed me as much as I did her.

I kissed her deeply, moving harder inside her. I angled my hips so I'd hit the right spot with every thrust. "I don't want you to either," I murmured, kissing her softly.

Bella tensed in my arms, and I swallowed her cries inside my mouth as she trembled around me. I groaned, moving deep inside her a few more times before I let go.

I rolled onto my back and pulled Bella on top of me. I ran my hands over her and through her hair. She sighed deeply from exhaustion, and being the smug bastard I was I'd say she was thoroughly sated.

Her breaths eventually slowed and deepened, as her lashes brushed against my skin. She had finally fallen asleep. I looked at my love with new eyes. Not only was she fucking hot as hell on the outside, but she was also genuinely beautiful inside.

Her small hand rested over my heart, her breaths fanning over my chest as she moved around in her sleep a bit to get comfortable. Her soft, sweet voice was nothing more than a whisper. I was struggling to hear her, so I moved her head to the crook of my neck. She whimpered and curled against my body. Her whispers stopped, so I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep. Then I heard her say my name, followed by the three words that made her and Ellie's place in the center of my world permanent.

"I love you."

~oOo~

I groaned when the familiar country song blared from my stupid cell the following night. Bella moaned and tried to move away from me. "Shh, sweetheart. It's just Jasper."

"Tell him to shut up," she mumbled against my chest. I laughed and picked up my phone from the nearby nightstand.

"Jasper," I answered.

"We found them," he said.

"Found who? Alice and Renee?" I asked, and Bella suddenly became alert.

"Yes."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, but Bella's sister is fucking pissed."

"Why?"

"Well, Bella and her mother never told her what the fuck was going on, and she's under the notion that Bella's a selfish bitch." I groaned. "Not that I blame Bella or her mother," Jasper continued. "She's just nineteen – too young to hear about the shit her sister went through."

"I agree."

"Renee said it's Bella's story to tell."

I sighed and kissed Bella gently. "Bring them over for lunch tomorrow. Besides I know Charlie is dying to see Bella and Ellie. She'll still be in school, but we'll be ready." Since Charlie's first visit, he hadn't returned, since he feared someone would connect us all.

"Charlie wants them staying with us back in Seattle."

"Why?"

"Dude, I haven't seen Charlie like this," Jasper said quietly. "He's one lovesick puppy." I smiled at the thought of Charlie motherfucking Swan lovesick. "Talking about lovesick puppies, how are you?"

"Fuck you, asshole," I spat. I snapped my phone shut and looked at Bella. "Jasper said your sister is angry."

"I'm sure she is," she said. "But I never felt like I should burden her with my problems."

"Are you ready to talk to her about it?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Sleep, baby," I whispered. I pulled her to my chest and kissed her deeply. "We'll get through it together."

"Together."

~oOo~

Bella paced in the living room for the tenth time. Charlie, Jasper, Renee and Bella's little sister were on their way. My cell phone alerted me that Charlie was coming up the drive.

"They're here."

She only sighed and nodded, still fucking pacing. She was driving me crazy. I pulled her into my arms, knowing this would be the last time I'd be able to touch her like this for a few hours. "Sweetheart, it'll be fine."

"Edward," she mumbled, her nose nuzzling my chest.

"I'm here," I said softly. I heard the front door slam open. I reluctantly pulled away from her warm body and stood behind her. She was about to face her angry sister, but I would soon have to look in Charlie's eyes.

_Will he see that I'm in love with his daughter?_

Bella gazed toward the living room entrance, ready. A small woman with shoulder length black hair stopped just inside the door and glared at Bella. She quickly crossed the room and raised her hand, hitting Bella across the cheek.

Bella's head snapped back, but she quickly composed herself, brushing some blood from her lip.

"Nice to see you, too, Alice."


	18. The Diary

******** WARNING ********

**This chapter will have some discussions and scenes of some of the abuse Bella had to endure during her relationship with James. If you are unable to handle reading something like this, I'm placing page breaks where the sequence of events takes place. Thank you.**

* * *

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Eighteen – The Diary**

* * *

"Alice!" another voice filtered in from the entryway. The young woman glaring at Bella raised her hand to strike again. I caught her wrist easily and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you do that again," I said firmly.

Alice huffed, wrenching her hand from mine. Her hazel eyes drifted between Bella and me several times before she cocked an eyebrow. She folded her arms across her chest, looking almost smug.

"My God, you didn't waste any time," she hissed, her eyes on Bella. "You're fucking him, aren't you?"

_Shit._

"You sure do work fast," she continued as Bella sighed.

"They're what?" Charlie growled, after stepping inside the house. He stood beside a dark blond-haired woman, Renee. Though Bella's hair coloring was closer to Charlie's, many of her features she'd gotten from her mother. Except her mouth, that was original to Bella.

"They're fuck – ing," Alice stated, pronouncing each syllable.

Charlie glared at me fiercely as he stepped forward. "Charles," Renee said as her hand ran down his arm. "Hush now."

"Dad, please," Bella said with a shake of her head. "This is hardly the time."

At the endearment, everyone in the room remained absolutely still and quiet. The look on Charlie's face was of utter shock, Renee was slightly amused but nervous and Alice looked pissed.

Bella, however, didn't seem aware that she had called Charlie "dad." Her eyes remained on Alice, but her hand at the small of her back, stretched outward and sought mine. I took a step closer and intertwined our fingers. She sighed as her body relaxed.

At the door, Charlie cursed several times, and by the look of the vein on his forehead, I was fucking dead.

"Dad?" Alice said with a confused look.

Bella groaned, closing her eyes tightly. "Renee…Mom, you haven't told her?"

"I –" Renee muttered as her cheeks burned brightly, stepping further inside. "I didn't want to hurt her. She was already angry enough."

"It's not my story to tell," Bella said firmly, her eyes darting between her mother and sister. "It's yours."

"Don't tell me that Godfather-wannabe is your father!" Alice screeched.

Bella placed her free hand on Alice's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "Sissy, calm down."

Alice pushed her away, sending Bella stumbling into me. I steadied her with an arm around the waist, holding her against my chest. I hoped it showed that I was there to support her. All that happened under the intense gaze of Charlie. He took a step toward me, but Renee stopped him once again.

I couldn't decide where to keep my eyes. On the man that wanted to kill me or the girl looking for a fight with Bella. I chose the latter since I wasn't ready to deal with Charlie, and Bella needed me.

"Don't call me that," Alice said. "I'm not your sissy, am I?" I could hear the heartbreak in her voice. Despite that, she held her stance in front of Bella, her hands clenching into tight fists as tears started to form.

"You're her half-sister, baby," Renee said softly.

"Oh my God," Alice said angrily. "My whole fucking life is a lie!" She was smaller than Bella's five-four height, but shared a similar build. But Bella was curvier.

"I didn't know either. Not until I had to leave," Bella said softly.

"It wasn't safe to tell either of you who Bella's father was," Renee said, looking at her daughters.

"It's was risky," Charlie said. I could tell that he was holding back, that he wanted to come after me with his fists.

Alice shook her head, both confused and likely hurt. "How can you do this to James? He's been nothing but good to you." Bella cursed under her breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. Alice continued, shaking a finger at her sister.

"It can't be a coincidence that you left after James made a pass at me." Alice smiled a triumphant grin, a hand on her hip.

Bella laughed darkly. "You're right. It has everything and _nothing_ to do with you." She turned to face the big screen on the adjacent wall and used a remote to turn on the television and DVD player. She had slipped in the disc earlier, but hadn't explained what it was to me. "That night was the last fucking straw."

Bella turned toward her mother, her voice grave. What the fuck was she about to do? "Mom, you've seen this. I know you don't want to again." Renee nodded, indicating that she was going to get cleaned up.

She walked over to us, pulling both Bella and me into an embrace. "Like mother, like daughter," she whispered between Bella and me. "We do like our bad boys."

I held back a chuckle while Bella rolled her eyes. I gave Renee a big smile before responding, "Thank God for that."

Renee turned to Alice, whispering in her ear. However, Alice seemed to be ignoring her as her angry gaze remained on Bella. Once Renee had left the room, Bella gestured toward the couch. "You should sit down for this, Alice."

"Don't tell me what to do," she spat. Bella shook her head and turned on the DVD player. I had no idea what she was showing Alice, but I had an uneasy feeling about it.

"Bella, what is this?" Charlie asked as he moved closer to me. Shit, the man moved like a damn ninja sometimes.

"A video journal," Bella replied simply.

The screen remained dark, but sounds were heard of things being moved around and of someone crying. A throat cleared before an unfocused eye came into view. The figure stepped back, and the camera automatically took a few seconds to focus on the subject.

I had to sit down myself. I thought I had seen the worst of Bella's injuries – I was so fucking wrong. I hadn't been prepared to see her like that again. Why didn't she tell me?

Alice held a trembling hand to her lips as the Bella on the television screen wiped at her bruised, swollen eye. There was no chance she could see through it. I ran my fingers into my hair, tugging on it while watching Bella on the screen.

"I just came back from my mother-in-law's house," she said, closing her eyes…eye momentarily. "I told her…showed her what James had done to me. And she asked what I'd done to deserve it." Broken sobs racked her small body as she wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. She hissed slightly, holding a trembling hand to her swollen eye.

The Bella on the screen composed herself, wiping furiously at her tears, as if she was ashamed of crying. She squared her shoulders and held her head high. "So, I decided to keep a video diary as a precaution."

Bella went on to explain how the fight had started, her questioning James's infidelity, and she continued with some of the lies she had uncovered. The date on the corner of the screen indicated that the video had been taken a little over three years ago.

"I'm heading to my mother's with Ellie," she said. "Thank God Alice is visiting Nana in California. I couldn't stand for her to see me –" she choked back another sob "– like this."

The video stopped, and another started immediately after, dated a little over six months after the first. Bella cataloged her injuries and explained what had caused the argument. The asshole had stopped hitting her face…much. Choosing instead to hit her where her clothes would hide the bruises. She explained some of the reasons why she'd had to endure it.

"I need to find a way out that will keep my family safe," she said at the camera, almost like a plea for understanding. "H-He threatened mom and my baby sister. She's sixteen for God's sake. I can't let him touch her and Ellie."

"Oh God," Alice sobbed, falling onto the floor.

Another video started, and the entries continued through almost three years of abuse. "This is the last one," Bella whispered as she sat beside me. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I pulled her to me closely. I wanted to be numb, to erase the last thirty minutes the videos had been playing. The images would stay with me forever. More than ever, I wanted to be the one to end that fucker's life.

For her, for Ellie and for us.

"I accidentally caught this," she said softly. "I hadn't realized the camera was on at the time. But I knew I'd leave that night."

On the screen, the camera looked like it was on a table or possibly a shelf. It appeared to be a bedroom. We could hear a door closing in the background.

* * *

"What the hell, James?" I heard Bella say off screen.

A man, who had a similar body build as my own, only shorter, with dirty-blond hair came within view.

"Is there something bothering you, honey?" His tone was condescending, with a slight edge to it. He walked a bit closer toward the hidden camera, dressed in a charcoal grey tailored suit, tossing a tie near the camera.

Bella walked toward him – seething. She was breathtaking; her hair was pinned up on the sides, leaving the rest trailing down her bare back, shifting over her perfect backside. Her dress was a deep emerald green, with a long slit in one side.

"Don't call me that," she spat, removing her earrings. "How dare you say something like that to my sister."

James shrugged as he loosened his shirt, turning away from Bella. "Your sister is hot as hell. I just told her the truth."

"Telling her that you'd like to find out if she's as tight as her clothes is –"

James turned abruptly and struck Bella across the cheek, stepping into her face the moment she snapped back, glaring. "If I want to talk dirty to your sister, I will," James said, taking her by the hair.

I clenched my jaw, and my chest was aching from the breaths I took in harshly.

"And if I want to fuck her – I will."

He pulled Bella's head back and kissed her hard. She pushed him away, slapping him and trying to knee him, but he blocked it. "You won't touch her!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to his body. "Oh, I will – with or without permission."

Bella gasped and struggled with him across the screen before disappearing from view, as Alice continued to sob on my living room floor.

* * *

"Enough," Charlie said hoarsely from near the fireplace. Bella pointed the remote and stopped the video. She gave me a peck on the cheek, whispering my name against my skin. I slid a hand over her cheek, pressing her closer to me. After a moment, she pulled away and walked to her sister.

"Give us some time," she said to me, as she knelt beside Alice. She ran her fingers through Alice's smooth, dark hair. She sobbed a few times and wrapped her arms around Bella, clutching her for dear life.

"Come on," Charlie said calmly. I followed him into my kitchen, feeling somewhat mindless.

I had just watched the love of my life recount three fucking years of abuse. I understood why she hadn't been able to leave sooner. James's family had the police department in the area in their pocket. And he'd frozen all her accounts. She'd had no one to turn to – until Charlie.

Renee was busy in the kitchen, pulling items out of the fridge and cabinets to make something for lunch.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked – anything to keep me from reliving the last hour.

"He had to get away from Alice," Renee said with a smile. "I don't think he likes her much."

Charlie rounded on me once we were out of hearing distance from Bella. "Talk."

I looked him in the eye. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"What the hell is going on with you and Bella?" I sighed and decided at the moment that there was no way I was going to downplay what I had with Bella. Not even to Charlie fucking Swan. "Are you fooling around with my daughter?" he asked.

"I'm not playing games with you or anyone else, Charlie."

Renee stepped between us and placed a hand on my cheek, searching my eyes. After a couple of seconds, she said, "You love her."

I couldn't even attempt to deny it. "With everything that I am," I replied. "Bella and Ellie mean everything to me."

"Does she?" Renee whispered, but she shook her head. "Don't answer that. It's written all over _both_ of your faces."

"Doesn't matter," Charlie said harshly. Renee dropped her gaze and warm hand from me, looking over her shoulder. "He can't be with her. We're leaving tonight, me, you and the girls."

My breathing hitched as I processed his words. He'd take them from me? He couldn't. No fucking way. Before the ache in my chest could deepen, Renee had something to say.

"We're not going anywhere today," she said firmly, facing Charlie. "And there is no way _I'd _allow you to cause Bella more pain. She's been through enough." Renee's eyes were set ablaze as she stepped toward Charlie. Oh man, if she was anything like Bella, Charlie didn't stand a chance. "She'd never forgive you."

"I – Renee, he's no good for her," Charlie said, his eyes softening for her.

"Sometimes, Charlie," she said softly, stroking his cheek, "You can't help who you fall in love with."

Charlie's features softened further as he pressed his lips against Renee's fingertips. "Damn it. You're not being fair, woman."

She laughed and took his hand. "Come. Let's get our overnight bags while lunch is cooking." Charlie nodded but gave me another glare before he followed Renee out of the kitchen.

Oh, thank fuck for that woman.

~oOo~

Charlie and Renee took Bella's room, much to his displeasure. Renee had come up with the sleeping arrangements, so I wasn't going to complain. Anyway, Ellie already knew Bella usually slept in my room.

Her discovery was another story.

Renee said that Alice wanted to share with Ellie, while Jasper would spend the night on the couch or the gym. He seemed to want to be as far from Alice as possible.

We gave Bella and Alice their privacy as we ate a lunch of chicken fettuccine. Soon, Bella joined us, saying that Alice was going to take a shower. She ate quietly, slipping an arm around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her arm under the table.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that," she whispered. I kissed her again in what I hoped was a reassuring and soothing gesture.

Alice walked into the dining room, her bottom lip trembling. The moment Bella extracted herself from me, Alice sprinted into Bella's open arms and lap. Bella had to convince Alice to eat. We ate the remainder of our meal in silence before Jasper returned.

He entered the kitchen, sensing the strange tension in the room immediately and nearly ran out the fucking door after grabbing some food. Before he left, I noticed him scowl in Alice's direction. What the hell happened between those two?

After lunch, Bella, and Renee spent more time with Alice in private. I managed to avoid Charlie with, "I gotta check the perimeter," while Bella was still present. I wasn't an idiot. Everything in his expression said he was only biding his time.

A little before three in the afternoon, Bella and I had to leave to pick Ellie up at school. While Alice and Renee remained at my house, Jasper and Charlie decided to drive us.

"Bella," Charlie started the moment we pulled onto the highway, turning to look at us from the front passenger seat. "I won't be a source of pain, but –"

"Charlie, please don't," Bella whispered, a look of desperation on her face. "It's been such a long day already."

"Fine. But if he hurts you he's a dead man."

"I'd never hurt her, Charlie," I said firmly as I pulled Bella closer to my side.

"Not intentionally, but just being with her puts her at risk for trouble."

He was right, of course.

Bella snorted. "I'm sorry, Dad, but haven't you noticed I'm a magnet for trouble? James, _you, _and if not for you and Edward I'd be six feet under by now. James would've found me and you know it." She held up her hand when he tried to protest. "We'll leave this discussion for later." Charlie grumbled but nodded. "Now, dad, can you tell me what's going on between you and Mom?"

Charlie Swan blushed to the tops of his ears. Thought I'd never see the day.

~oOo~

"Jasper," Ellie squealed, running into his arms the moment she saw him at the school. He caught and spun her around and kissed both of her rosy cheeks. She giggled, squirming in his grasp before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you. Is Grandpa here?"

"Sure is, princess," he said, setting her down. "He's in the car."

"Yay!" she screamed as she ran toward the SUV. After greeting Charlie, she spun an amusing tale of a boy that had kissed her while pushing her on the swings. They even shared an extra juice box and vanilla pudding.

_What the hell? She's only five! Who was this boy? Where does he live? _

I didn't ask, only because Bella seemed very amused. I'd get Ellie alone and ask for all information pertaining to the boy named Malcolm. I scowled. What kind of name was that anyway? Apparently, I muttered that under my breath, because Bella leveled me with a glare.

I mouthed, "She's only five!" At that, she laughed a little, her eyes lighting up and nodded.

"You can run a background check when we get back," she said softly, as Ellie continued to chatter away in the backseat.

I smirked, looking over at her. "What a good idea." She saw right through that shit and rolled her eyes.

We arrived at my house after a brief stop at the grocery store, again. As the life as a loner, I rarely visited the store and only managed to have food delivered once a week. In a month, we'd gone about a dozen damn times. What a difference.

Jasper decided to check in with the Pack as the rest of us made our way inside the house. Ellie ran ahead into the living room, calling out for Alice and Renee.

"Ali! Grandma!"

"Ellie Bellie!" Alice cried out, opening her arms wide. Ellie practically vibrated in place before she sprinted into her aunt's arms. Ellie startled everyone as she burst into tears.

"Baby?" Bella said, making her way toward her mother, Alice and Ellie. She tried to calm her by joining their embrace. Renee's tears flowed down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the three of them. "It's okay, Ellie," Bella whispered, holding her and wiping her tears away.

Ellie sniffled and nodded. With a trembling tiny chin, she turned toward Charlie and me. She extended her small hand for me, "Edward, Grandpa." She hiccupped as she opened her arms.

Somewhat awkwardly, I wrapped my arms around Bella and Ellie. Charlie did the same around Renee and Alice.

Ellie whispered from between us all, "Everybody's finally home."

* * *

**AN: Betaed harleys01. I know a lot of you were angry with Alice, I hope you can forgive her. **


	19. The Test

**AN: I wanted you to read a little of what was in Alice's head after she'd watched her sister's video diary. Then after is the actual chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice**

At nineteen years of age, after losing my amazing Dad, you'd think I'd felt every type of emotion to its most extreme. Remorse was new to me, I had to admit. I had never felt real sorry for doing or saying anything. I was a damn teenager with issues. Didn't everyone have them at my age?

I felt complete and utter devastation and remorse, however, at the moment. I had slapped my sister for ruining my life, and for forcing me to run from my friends with what I thought was no logical reason. Why? Because she had been trying to protect me from a monster.

What kind of man hits his wife? And not just once or twice but for years? The video diary of her experiences for the last three years of her life was eye opening and terrible. How could she have endured so much and still be the same amazing sister I had always loved?

I should be the one offering her comfort for all that she had been through. Instead, as I sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to her with all my strength, she whispered that everything would be fine. That we'd get through this together.

I sat back and looked at her; the beautiful eyes I had always envied were glazed with unshed tears. How many had she wiped away in all this time? Her hand brushed hair from my face, an adoring look full of concern filled her features.

There was a little darkness beneath her eyes, but other than that, she didn't look any different. I'd seen the look, the mask before, when Dad died.

Well, _my_ father at least. But now that I thought about, she was his daughter, too. He raised and loved her since she'd been born. He had attended her graduation and listened to Bella's speech, including how much she loved him and thanked him for his support.

For weeks after we lost him, she became the mother as Mom grieved. She took care of us, filled in his role, too, like it was as easy as breathing. I thought she had it all under control but I was so angry with her because she had never shed a tear over him.

Or so I thought.

It wasn't until one night, after we sold one of his cars that I found her in the garage, crying. I had gone to her and instead of turning me away, she allowed me to hold her as she finally allowed herself to grieve. On the outside, she appeared unshakable, but inside she stood alone like a lost little girl.

That was what she looked like at that moment, as she kissed my forehead. It was as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders but she was determined to carry the burden alone. Behind her stood a man that looked as if he'd take that load from her if he could. It was in his eyes, the way he wanted so desperately to hold her after watching that fucking video, watching that man lay a hand on her, he'd do anything for her.

I wasn't ready to approve of him, because I had to see first if he was worthy. However, the look in her eyes said it all. She loved him.

What more could I possibly want for my sister.

* * *

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Nineteen – The Test**

Of course, Jasper decided to interrupt the awkward but tender moment between the six of us. "Sorry, but Emmett needs you on the phone, Charlie."

Gruffly, with only the slightest bit of pink to Charlie's cheeks, he left our little group for the cell phone in Jasper's outstretched hand. Over the boss's shoulder, Jasper gave me a curious look. For only a second, his gaze landed on a tearful Alice before meeting my eyes again.

He clearly had no idea what was going on and I wasn't about to tell him that we shared a fucking group hug. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

"Edward," Ellie whispered softly, leaning away from Bella toward me. Happy for the distraction from my friend's inquisitive stare, I lifted her from Bella's arms. "Are we still going to look for a tree to build my tree house?"

"Sure thing, buttercup," I said. "As soon as you ask your mom if it's all right." It was, in fact, only the night before that I had to read to Ellie while Bella dealt with a load of laundry when she had made the request.

"Momma?" She turned her little face toward Bella, doing that thing that they are both very good at with the wide, glistening eyes that practically screamed, "Please."

"The only time you'd be allowed there is if Edward is with you," she said, cocking an eyebrow in my direction.

"Hel—heck yes!" I said, fist bumping and high-fiving with Ellie. "I knew you'd wear her down."

Ellie grinned and clapped excitingly. "Way down!"

"I swear they spoil each other," Bella grumbled as she wiped at the redness in her eyes. "Why don't we head upstairs to change into some jeans and boots?"

"Okay, Momma." Ellie's eyes widened suddenly. "I forgot to give Grandpa Charlie my report."

"Your report?" Renee said as I set Ellie on her feet.

Suddenly shy – a total act – Ellie looked at the floor, toeing the ground. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. It's a secret."

Bella smiled and crouched to her daughter's level. "Can you please tell me what's in this report?" Since that day Charlie first visited, Ellie refused to tell us what Charlie had made her promise.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Mom."

Alice giggled and winked at Bella and me. "I'll help her change. Can I help pick out the perfect tree?"

"Sure," Bella said, smiling and touching her sister's hair. "That would be nice."

Alice leaned toward us and whispered, "Maybe I can get Squirt to confess to me."

"Whatever information you can uncover would help," Bella indicated softly. "Whatever this report is, it might actually make Charlie angrier."

"Yeah," Alice tossed over her shoulder, leading Ellie away. "The fact that he's outside with a phone doesn't bode well either, Sis."

Fuck, she was right.

~oOo~

Dinner in my home the evening of Renee and Alice's arrival was…interesting. Ellie chatted happily with our visitors about her stay here at "Castle de Edward"– her exact words.

At one point during dinner, Bella seemed like she was thoroughly enjoying her food, and I couldn't help but stare, just to get a glimpse of her tongue sweeping across her lips to capture some sauce.

For that, I got a swift kick from across the table, courtesy of Charlie. Bella, who was sitting beside me, countered in my defense. They both glared at each other, neither refusing to back down.

Bless Renee, because she quickly preoccupied Charlie with something else, and he turned his attention to her. I distracted Bella by gently squeezing her knee and maybe sliding my hand up her thigh. It worked perfectly, even if she didn't let me go up further.

Sometime after dinner, Jasper returned, but only after he'd called to check if Alice was still downstairs or had gone to bed.

"What the hell is your problem with Bella's sister?" I asked him as we did a sweep around the house from my office. Bella and Renee had decided to talk alone while Alice slept with Ellie in her room.

Charlie was somewhere in the house. I still felt like I was living on borrowed time as long he was lurking.

"Nothing… everything," Jasper grumbled, pressing a few buttons on the security switchboard roughly. I had never seen him so upset. In the face of a dozen weapons pointed at him, he always managed a calm demeanor. I cocked an eyebrow, but he only shook his head. He was hesitant to answer, but after a few moments of silence, he caved.

"She knows how to push every one of my damn buttons," he said through clenched teeth. "We were listening to music on the drive up here, and she was constantly changing the station. If I started to enjoy a song, she'd change it again." He ran both of his hands through his hair roughly. "She called my accent stupid, and she told me that 'Billy Ray Cyrus wanted his mullet back.' I don't have a mullet!"

I laughed at his misfortune, because that shit was only the beginning for him. Since Alice and Renee were staying with Charlie, it would mean that poor Jasper would have to put up with her. I smacked his shoulder and told him to suck it up.

"Asshole," he hissed. "You get the boss's daughter, who's fucking hot and willing, while I'm stuck babysitting a munchkin."

I bristled, my hands clenching into fists. I knew Jasper would never touch Bella, but the way he said those things about her pissed me the fuck off. God, he made it sound like everything Bella and I had was crude.

"Edward?" Jasper said, clasping my shoulder.

"Don't _ever_ talk about her like that again," I spat and I leveled him with a glare.

Jasper looked at me in confusion, and then after a few moments he shook his head. "Oh fuck, man," he said lowly. "Don't tell me you've fallen for her?"

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed and left the room before I said something to him that I'd regret. Or do what I really wanted to do, pound his face in. Jasper thought Bella was just another fuck and nothing else. The thought that he'd seen her as nothing more than a means to get off made me angry. She was much more than that.

She'd been through so much and had somehow managed to walk away a strong, confident woman. She may have her faults, but that didn't justify his stereotyping. Just because she looked fucking beautiful didn't mean she was looking for a fuck. She deserved to be loved and not only because of everything she had been through, but because she was capable of loving someone, too.

I wanted to be that person.

I was positive I was overreacting to Jasper's words. I was filled with tension since watching that damn video, like I'd been coiled like a spring all day with Charlie breathing down my neck. Add on the realization of my feelings for Bella and Ellie, and I was itching for a fight.

I needed to blow off some steam, fast. I passed by Renee and Charlie's room and heard Bella and her mother still talking. I knocked softly and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey," I said when Bella poked her head out, her eyes red from crying. "Hey? What's the matter, sweetheart?" I cupped her face in my hands, pressing my lips over each of her eyelids.

She shook her head. "I'll tell you later," she whispered. She pressed her lips against mine almost hesitantly. "My mother is telling me some things…"

I froze, suddenly afraid that Renee would tell her how I felt. What if Renee tried to convince Bella to leave after all? In the kitchen, she seemed so sure of what I felt for Bella. She also seemed to be on my side.

_Stop being paranoid, dumb ass._

I swallowed and ignored the pain in my chest. Just the thought of them leaving left a lingering mark. "Are _we_ okay, Bella?"

She looked confused, her eyes widening after a few moments of silence. "Edward," she said softly. She placed her hand on my cheek. "Of course we're okay. It's just that this is the first time my mother and I have had a chance to talk. I'm having difficulty talking about some things."

"Oh," I said. Bella had mentioned before that she'd left in a hurry and my guess was that she'd left Renee with just a taste of her story with James. Then there was the whole Bree situation. I'd have to talk to Charlie and Jasper about that soon, too.

Charlie. I hadn't had a chance to come face to face with him alone. I knew I'd have to sooner or later. I'd rather it be later. God knows what has been going through his mind since he'd found out about Bella and me.

"Hey," Bella whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts with her fingers brushing my mouth.

"I'm going to work out for a while," I said. I pressed a kiss to her soft lips and gave her hip a squeeze.

"Okay. I'll probably be in bed soon," she said softly. I nodded. "I washed your gym clothes, but they're still in the laundry room."

"You didn't have to do that, Bella." I shook my head, scowling at her. She wasn't my maid, and I hadn't asked her to be one.

"I know," she said with a smile. "I just wanted to keep busy." She affectionately palmed my thigh and then my ass. I chuckled. "Now get to work, bud."

"Yes, ma'am." I playfully saluted and left her to continue talking with her mother.

I was on the treadmill for an hour before I decided to hit the punching bag. I was keeping a fast, steady rhythm when I felt her enter the room. I didn't look up, but I knew she was watching me. I continued pounding the bag, imagining it was James's head. "I thought you were going to bed?" I asked lowly.

I felt the pull between us strengthen as she stepped closer. "I tried," she said huskily. "But while lying in bed all I could think about was you all sweaty." A slender finger slid over my bare shoulders and then along my spine. I groaned, causing her to laugh. "Plus, I like having you sleeping beside me."

I slowed down and punched the bag one last time before I turned my attention to Bella. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her thoroughly. Along her jawline I whispered, "I like you sleeping beside me, too."

"Hmm," she said, her fingers softly running through my hair. "I hope I don't keep you up. I tend to talk in my sleep."

"Perhaps," I said cryptically.

Bella stilled and pulled away quickly. "What did I say?" she asked, fear evident in her voice and face.

I never wanted to lie to her, but I felt that maybe she wasn't ready to say she loved me. Or maybe she didn't realize she did. Honesty was the best bet.

"Nothing bad and it was something I wanted to hear." That much was true. I wanted her to love me, and I wanted her to say those words to me with her eyes wide open.

She searched my face, and she seemed to have found something, because she gave me a breathtaking smile. For what felt like an eternity, she remained quiet. Then suddenly she pulled me closer and kissed me hard. I groaned into her mouth, her small body melting into mine. I wrapped my arms around her all in the effort to get as close as possible.

Then a throat cleared. Oh fuck. It was him. "Is this how you two train all day?"

Bella pulled away and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Charlie," she said firmly. She turned to face him, her arms crossed over her chest. She stood in front of me protectively. Jesus fuck. She was willing to stand up to _the_ man for me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and stepped closer. I pulled her hair to one side, my eyes on Charlie, and I leaned in close to her ear. I said lowly, "Don't provoke him."

We both watched a vein in Charlie's forehead throb. It looked ready to explode. He was furious, his stance poised for attack. "Go to bed, Bella," Charlie said through gritted teeth. "Edward and I have to talk."

"No, Charlie," Bella replied. She kept her composure, and the words almost sounded sweet. I felt her tense as Charlie took a step forward.

"Careful," I whispered. I was ready to move Bella out of the way if necessary. I knew that Charlie would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, but his anger had gotten the best of him before. Bella had been caught in the middle last time, and I wasn't about to let that happen again.

The fact that she was willing to take another hit for me left me breathless. She truly cared for me.

"I'm not paying you to fuck my daughter. I trusted you."

I growled and pulled Bella behind me. She protested, but the look I gave her made her stand back. "Don't talk about her like that. Don't be a fucking ass. She's still your daughter." Charlie took another step closer but Bella whispered his name, causing him to pause.

"I have never given you a reason not to trust me, Charlie," I said. "But I won't stand here and listen to you talk about her like that."

"He's getting paid. Doesn't that mean anything?" Charlie asked with his eyes on Bella.

"I'm right here," I hissed through clenched teeth. "And if memory serves me right, I haven't received any payment, and if I have, I'll send it back." Charlie's eyes widened as confusion came over his features. He seemed surprised by what I'd said.

"You don't have to do that, Edward," Bella said. "I don't want us to be a burden to you."

I turned to look at her and took her face in my hands. "Bella, you and Ellie would never be a burden to me." She smiled and nodded, turning her face to nuzzle and kiss my palm.

Charlie cleared his throat again. "I knew this was going to happen. She's just like her mother."

Bella blushed under my gaze. "Dad," she breathed. "I can't help it. Look at him." She laughed and patted my cheek.

I release my hold on her long enough to see Charlie relax his stance and jaw. His hands unclenched from fists, spreading his fingers against his thighs. Something in his eyes didn't make sense, he was fucking nervous.

What would make him feel like that?

Bella beamed at him, launching herself toward Charlie, tossing her arms around his neck. If he was surprised by her gesture, he didn't show it – he relished in it. His eyes closed of their own will, and he sighed deeply. The man looked happy. I understood why he'd been nervous. Being a father was new to him. Anything to do with Bella in some way made him nervous.

She whispered something in his ear that caused his eyes to snap open and look at me.

"I get it, Bella," he said. She pulled away and wiped at Charlie's tears, which he quickly disguised as rubbing his eyes. "Damn allergies." Bella laughed softly, stepping away from him. She smiled smugly over her shoulder at me, winking. "Okay, okay. He lives for now. But mark my words, Edward." He glared, pointing a finger at me. "If you break her heart, I'll break every bone in your body."

I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Charlie Swan was still tearing up. His daughter had finally shown another emotion toward him besides anger. No wonder he was all choked up.

"Now, show me what my daughter can do." Charlie looked very serious.

Bella clapped happily. "Yay, sparring," she said cheerfully. "Let me change first. Be right back." She ran up the stairs quickly, leaving Charlie and me alone.

Oh fuck. His glare was back.

Charlie advanced quickly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Don't fuck this up, kid." His hand tightened, already cutting off oxygen. Shit. "You ain't going to find another one like her, trust me." I nodded, and then he punched me in the gut. Fuck. He hadn't held back, knocking the breath from my lungs, making me gasp for breath.

"You didn't think you'd get away from a little punishment, did you?" I shook my head and grunted as I got to my feet. "I didn't hit the pretty face my little girl likes so much. Her mother would've probably kicked my ass."

I chuckled. His hand was on my shoulder again. Damn. "Something funny?" I shook my head. Yes, I could level Charlie in a heartbeat, but a snap of his fingers, and I would be dead. I was positive that hurting Charlie would hurt Bella and Ellie.

~oOo~

"Damn it, Edward!" Bella said, her knee on my chest and her fist inches from my nose. She pushed off me and jumped to her feet. "You're not even trying."

I shook my head, because I couldn't explain that I didn't want to hit her in front of Charlie. I knew we were training and that I wouldn't be really hurting her, but she had already been reminded of James during one of our sessions. I didn't want to be him in her eyes.

"I can't do it," I said firmly. She punched toward my chest, and I quickly blocked it and the following punch, but I missed the damn kick to my ribs. She was good, and she wasn't giving herself enough credit. "You're good, Bella. You've obviously learned a lot from your friend."

"But you can't fight her," Charlie said firmly, watching us. I shook my head. "I knew this would happen."

Bella rolled her eyes and pouted. "Edward," she said. "I'm trying to understand."

"Bella," I said slowly, scratching the back of my neck. Jasper suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs and watched our exchange.

"He's afraid you'll associate his physical contact with your husband's," Jasper said calmly, his eyes on Bella.

She bit her lip, looking a little lost. She gasped softly and turned to look at me, shaking her head. "Edward… I… I would never –"

"You already have, love," I said as I wrapped her in my arms. I hated to remind her, but it was the truth.

"But… I'm sorry," she mumbled against my chest.

"What happened?" Charlie asked while he averted his eyes from us. Clearly, he was having difficulty with our affection.

"I was showing her some defense techniques if an assailant grabbed her hands," I said softly. "And she asked for me to let her go and called me James."

"Why don't you give me a round?" Jasper asked politely. The moment the words left his lips, she backed away, shaking her head.

"Bella," Charlie said concerned.

"His hair and eyes are too much like him," she stuttered. "Maybe when I'm ready." Her nails bit into my back as she tried to get closer to me. I gave Jasper a small smile when he stepped back and said that he understood. "I'm sorry," Bella whispered, still holding me tightly.

I pulled away to look at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about." I took her back in my arms, kissing her forehead lightly.

Charlie growled, "If you won't fight her, how do we know she's learning?"

I knew from the few discussions we had, he still wanted her to learn to protect herself. It would make him feel better that if the last man protecting her falls, she'd still be able to fight.

"I can teach her just fine, Charlie," I said, my temper flaring and coloring my tone.

"Teaching her is one thing, but it needs to be put in practice, too," Charlie said, managing to keep himself in control, though his fists were tightly clenched.

"I've got an idea," Jasper said with a smile. "Call Sam."

"There's no way I'll let one of those brutes lay a hand on her," I spat angrily.

"Leah?" Charlie said, cocking an eyebrow toward Jasper and then me.

"Leah," I said, feeling the wide smile on my lips.

Jasper clasped his hands together loudly. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harleys01. The next chapter will bring us to where the first version had stopped. See next week.**


	20. The Match

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twenty — The Match**

* * *

After Charlie and I had a brief stare down in the hallway, Bella and I made it to bed hours after our short sparring session.

"Sam said that Leah will be here tomorrow, after Ellie goes to school," I said as I bent to kiss Bella's soft lips. I felt her mouth curve under mine, a sweet sigh escaping her.

"I should get some sleep then," she murmured as my hands splayed across her naked back. We laid in bed together, her hands on my chest as she looked up at me. "You know so I'll be fresh and ready for Leah."

I could hear the teasing tone her voice had taken. Playing along, my lips dropped another kiss on her forehead. "You're right, sweetheart," I said softly. "Get some sleep. Goodnight." I turned to my side, facing away from her.

She whispered what sounded like a confused goodnight. The silence seemed to cause the sexual tension between us to increase tenfold. I lasted about thirty fucking seconds. She lasted even less.

She huffed, growled and straddled me. My erection nestled between our bodies. I looked at her with half-lidded eyes, yawning a bit. I loved to tease her, and I think she secretly loved it too. She growled again and bent to take my bottom lip between her teeth. A sound rumbled through my chest as I grasped her hips in my hands.

"I'm not sleepy," she whispered, pulling my lip and nibbling gently. They were soft yet stinging bites that had desire curling and growing inside me. "I want you."

"Please," I hissed, arching my back to reach her mouth again. Within a few seconds, my cock was enveloped in warmth. "Bella," I groaned. I gripped her ass and helped her move over me. I wanted to tell her I'd always want her, but we both knew the future was uncertain. She'd probably leave and take the life she stirred within me again.

How could I live without her after she was gone? Live without her surrounding me?

She bent again to take my mouth, possessive, long strokes of her tongue over mine. I heard words mixed with the small cries for more; love, a whispered word amongst them. She was still unable to say them to me. Perhaps, she would never be able to.

I needed her to _want_ to say them. I wasn't sure why, maybe I thought if I heard them, there could be hope that we could stay together. Her name tumbled from my lips as I felt her take me in mind, body and soul.

We rolled across my bed, both taking more from one another. In the end, I hovered over her and felt her tighten around me as I took her. It was only fucking fair that I possessed her in the same way she possessed me. Hard, fast, long and deep strokes mixed with her soft cries and breathy sighs.

Finally, when it'd become too much, I stilled deep inside her as I fell over the edge. I whispered too low for her to hear, the words I wished to say. I couldn't, because she'd never be able to walk away if I did.

The questions that lingered in my thoughts well into the night were, would they have to walk away? And how could I fix everything so that they could stop running and remain with me?

~oOo~

The following morning, after a couple of hours of strength training, Bella and I found Charlie and Renee making breakfast. When Bella walked into the kitchen, she looked concerned over the intimate scene between her parents. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"You hurt her, Charlie," Bella snarled. "You'll have to answer to me." Charlie's cheeks reddened but he nodded. "You're getting off lucky. I don't want to punch you in the stomach like you did Edward."

"You told her?" Charlie asked me, glaring.

I shook my head as Bella rolled her eyes. "No, he didn't tell me. However, you just did," she said sweetly.

"Damn," Charlie muttered, turning back to help Renee.

"You're a little evil," I whispered in Bella's ear. She grinned. "Help them. I'll see if Ellie's up yet."

"All right," she said as she tiptoed to kiss me once. She playfully grabbed my ass when Charlie's back was turned, telling me to hurry up. I checked the living room to find Jasper on the phone with someone, likely a woman since his voice had that smooth quality he usually saved for them. In the hall, I passed Alice who pretty much looked pissed as hell. I knew it wasn't aimed at me, especially since the day before while hunting for the perfect place for tree house she made an effort to be nice to me.

I lightly knocked on Ellie's door. "Come in," she called out loudly. I opened her door and found her in front of the full-length oval mirror I had gotten her for her arrival. This was a first. Every morning had been a battle to get her out of bed. She hadn't looked up at me, but sighed at her reflection.

"I'm not any bigger," she said softly. She turned to one side and seemed to stick out her chest for some reason. "I need those things momma wears."

"What things?" I asked as I crossed the room to stand behind her. I saw her reflection as she moved side to side, checking herself out from every angle.

"Those things," she said as a look of confusion came over her face. She scrunched her little brows and nose, tapping her chin with a delicate bubble gum pink painted finger. "You know those pretty things she has in a lot of colors." I was confused and thought it would be best to leave it alone. However, Ellie was determined that I understood.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know those things she wears here," she said as she tapped her chest. I was still confused and it had to be clear on my face since she continued to explain. "You stare at her _there _all day." Her eyes widened and she made a goofy face and crossed her eyes. Was she mimicking me? Again, she patted her chest, showing me what she was talking about.

I shook my head and my eyes darted over my shoulder. _I should call Bella. _"I do not," I said quickly.

"Yes you do," she said flatly, turning again to the mirror. "I need one of those things. What are they called?"

"Um, it's called a bra," I said softly. Why had I answered her? _I shouldn't be having this conversation with a five-year-old little girl. _Her mom should be.

"Yes!" she gasped as she smiled at me in the mirror. "I need one of those."

"Um," I said, unable to say anything. I was clearly not qualified to discuss undergarments to a little girl. Much less, the daughter of the woman I shared a bed with every night.

"Come on," she said as she grabbed her backpack from her bed. She handed it to me. "Julie, my friend at school, said that boys that you like should carry your stuff. Since Jasper's not here, you have to."

"Okay," I said simply, taking her bag and shouldering it. "Did you remember to brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Edward," she said exasperated. "And I got out the crusties from my eyes." _What the hell is that? Did I really want to know?_ She opened her mouth as if she was ready for an inspection. I bent down and looked briefly, giving her my approval. She waited patiently and seemed to be expecting something.

"Is there anything else?" I asked. I was somewhat amused on how she rolled her eyes. It was so much like her mother.

She sighed again, stomped toward her bedroom door and waited. "You're supposed to open the door for me, silly."

"Oh," I said. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "You need to make my Mommy swoon," she said firmly. "That means flowers," she started to list things verbally and physically counting them with her fingers, "candy, dates, kissy faces, opening doors, pulling out her chair and googly eyes." She crossed eyes in much the same way she had earlier when she mocked my ogling of her mother.

"Got it," I mumbled. _Dates? Where did she get these ideas?_

With her hand in mine, we walked out into the hallway. I looked up to see an amused Jasper leaning against the wall. "Did he get everything right, Ellie?" he asked as he waited at the end of the hall for us.

"No," Ellie said firmly with her hands on her hips. "He doesn't know anything about girls."

Jasper's gaze met my glare when I realized that he was filling her head with all these thoughts. He grinned, and it was obvious he was trying not to laugh. "You know what has to be done right?" Jasper said, returning his attention back to Ellie.

"Yes I do," Ellie stated and looked very determined as she made her way downstairs.

I groaned and fucking punched Jasper's shoulder. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing," he said rather innocently. "She asked some questions and wanted advice."

"About what?"

Jasper looked away, the smile leaving him suddenly. "She wants you to stick around," he said. "And she thinks that if you love her mother and she loves you, that they could stay with you."

I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "I hate what all this has done to that little girl and to Bella," I said. We made our way to the stairs.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call out from the kitchen. Jasper walked ahead of me as she came around the corner into the living room. I gave her a smile and pulled her in close. "Is there a reason Ellie thinks it's time to go bra shopping?"

"Shit," I said with wide eyes. "Um, she was asking about them, but couldn't remember the name."

She looked as confused as I had been. "I wonder why she's asking about that."

"I have no idea," I said as I shook my head. "I just walked into her room as she checked herself out."

Bella's mouth twitched at the corners and she laughed. "Wow, she hasn't really been into her appearance before. I can only guess what or who brought that on."

"Jasper," we said in unison.

I grinned and ran my hand through my hair. It was the perfect opportunity to ask her out on a date, which was somewhat strange since we were already sleeping together. We went about our relationship all backwards. "Um, she mentioned something that um, you know, that I-I'd like for you and me to do together."

_Why the hell was I nervous? Oh right, I love her._

Bella looked up at me confused as Ellie called out for us. "Can we talk about this later?" she asked. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"May I have my backpack, Edward?" Ellie asked as I sat down beside her.

"Sure thing," I said as I draped it over the back of her chair. She quickly unzipped it and grabbed a handful of what looked like cards. Bella looked as confused as I, watching Ellie hand Renee one of the colorful cards.

Renee started to giggle but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Ellie then moved along the table and made sure everyone had one except for Jasper. He looked at her confused and maybe a little hurt. "Hey, little one," he said to her. "Why didn't I get one?"

Ellie blushed and giggled. "You don't get an invitation to your own wedding, silly."

At this point, Bella and I were trying to hold in our laughter. On the front of Ellie's card was a well drawn picture of her and Jasper standing in the middle of a big heart. Along the bottom were the words

_You're cordially invited…_

"Auntie Ali helped by making copies on Edward's printer in his office," Ellie said as Jasper leveled Alice a glare. "You need to R.S.V.P by the end of the week," she said as she took mine from me. "See this little card," she waved it for us to see. "Send that back if you're coming to the wedding in three weeks."

"Three weeks?" I said. "There's a lot that has to be done if you want to pull off a wedding that quickly." I could hear the restrained laughter of everyone at the table, including Jasper.

"I know," Ellie said dramatically. "I have to call for some flowers and um," she looked up at her mother confused, "Momma what do you call those things daddy used to wear when you went to the galas?"

A soft gasp escaped Alice and Renee at the mention of Ellie's father. However, Bella maintained her composure, giving her daughter a small smile. "They're called tuxedos, sweetheart."

Ellie must've sensed something, because she looked horrified after a few seconds. "I'm sorry, momma," she whispered and ran to Bella, climbing in her lap. "I won't talk about him. Please don't cry."

I watched as Bella held herself together, keeping tears from falling, but barely. Our eyes met as hers fluttered opened. "It's fine, Ellie," she whispered as she held her daughter tightly. "I don't expect you to forget him."

"I want to," Ellie said almost angrily, tears spilling. "For all the color he put on your face." A choked sob came from Renee at Ellie's simple, childlike innocence of explaining her father's abuse toward her mother. I felt my heart ache and break for them both.

The tears Bella held back finally fell as she started to rock them in place. After a few moments, I carefully took Ellie from her and passed the distraught little girl to Charlie who had gotten up to help in some way. "Take her for a walk," I whispered. The moment Ellie left with Charlie, Alice, Jasper and Renee, Bella collapsed in my arms.

"I thought I hid it so well," she cried as her arms circled around me. I held her for a few minutes as she tried to pull herself together.

"Do you know if he-" I said as gently as possible. "-ever struck her?"

She shook her head fiercely. "I placed hidden cameras throughout the house and checked the footage daily. He was good to her."

"Bella," I whispered. "I know he hurt you, hit you when he was angry. And I know you said he hadn't done anything when you last escaped, but did he ever ra-" I couldn't even say the word.

"James and I stopped having sex the last two years of our marriage," she answered softly. I sensed that she was worried that someone may be listening as she looked over her shoulder. "He tried one night after I told him that I no longer wanted him in my bed. I had started sleeping with a small switchblade and held it to _him_ to show that I meant it. He never came to me after that."

I closed my eyes in relief and nodded. "I still think you need to talk to your daughter," I said thoughtfully. "To know what she's seen and heard."

She nodded. "I'd consider therapy, but I'm sure he'll find her that way again."

"I agree," I said. "However, if there's any indication of abuse we need to have her see somebody."

Bella nodded and kissed me softly. "Thank you," she whispered as she brushed her lips over mine. "You've been so good to us."

"I do try," I said with a cocky grin. She laughed and squeezed my waist. "Now, I'm going to sound like a possessive asshole, but I have to fucking know."

"What?" she asked warily.

"You said when you first arrived that you hadn't had sex in a while, not years."

She cringed. "I lied. You've been the first since James."

"Why did you lie?"

"I thought you wouldn't touch me if you knew I had only been with one other man."

My eyes widened as I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Your husband and me? That's it?" She nodded, looking worried. "Nothing's wrong, Bella," I assured her, pressing my lips over hers.

We both knew what I was trying to do, help distract her and pull her from her state of mind. I slid my tongue along her neck, nipping at her sweet skin. "I had been wondering why you're so fucking tight." She moaned at the husky quality my voice had taken.

"We need to get Ellie to school and back in time for Leah," she murmured as her hands slipped under my t-shirt. Short little nails raked over my abdomen, pulling a soft growl from me. "Later tonight I'm going to give you the ride of your life."

"Fuck," I hissed as one of her hands moved over me.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. "Glad you're feeling better, Bella," Alice said as she looked at her sister. "However, I think you two need to get a fucking room." She spun on her feet and ran upstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with your sister?"

Bella sighed and shrugged. "Would I be a bitch if I said she's probably pms'ing?"

"Isn't that something a man would say?"

"Probably," she said with a laugh. "Come on we should get Ellie and finish breakfast."

~oOo~

After breakfast, Bella and I took Ellie to school, returning after a stop at a drug store. "What are you going to do about the whole Ellie and Jasper thing?" I asked as I drove home.

"I'm not sure," she said. "They're leaving soon, so maybe she'll call off the wedding herself."

"You wish it would be that easy," I said. "I'm sure Jasper would be willing to play along, and it would give Charlie and your family a chance to visit again."

Bella looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I'm not sure it's such a great idea for my father to visit often. I'm worried that he may be under investigation, and visiting here may make them question who we are. James would find us again, and I'm not ready for that."

"You may be right about that," I said after a few moments. "The more visits Charlie makes, the more chance that they'd connect the dots. Not only tying you to Charlie, but the Dywers would find your mother."

Though I only knew a little of that story, it was enough to know that it wouldn't be a good thing if they found Renee. They were a well connected organization with fingers stretching from their stronghold in Florida.

"Exactly," Bella said. "Are my mother and Alice going to be all right staying with him?"

"His apartment building is the safest and most secure building in Seattle," I said as I turned into my driveway. "He's set it up so that they have their own apartment across from his, in hopes that it will keep their connection a secret from everyone. Not sure how he'll manage that though. But if anyone could do it, it's Charlie."

I pulled in behind Jacob's car, and instantly groaned at what the day would bring. I hopped out of the car and tried to get to Bella before the little shit had a chance to open her door. Unfortunately, I was too late. I tried to keep my anger at bay, but that hardly worked as I watched Jacob take Bella's hand and kiss it.

"You have to wonder if he's capable of controlling himself," I heard a feminine voice say behind me. I smiled and turned to face none other than Leah. "He looks about ready to hump her leg. I was this close to muzzling him, because he wouldn't shut up about coming over."

I rolled my eyes when she smirked. She was obviously hoping to push my buttons. It was fucking working. "It's too bad Sam doesn't keep him on a leash," I said.

She stood at a little over five-foot-nine with glossy, long hair currently in a single braid. She had a lean, not overly muscled body with rich mocha colored skin. Her most striking feature was her pale green eyes.

Leah was a beautiful woman, despite the scar that ran from her right temple to her jaw. While Sam was on an assignment Leah, his wife, was brutally beaten as retaliation by a competing security team made of mercenaries. Since then, Leah insisted on the same training as the rest of the pack, her specialty being a wide range of hand-to-hand combat techniques.

"There isn't a leash strong enough for that ass," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Seems like your wife knows how to take care of herself though." She motioned behind us with a cock of her head. I turned to see Bella standing in front of Jacob with her hand out stretched in front of her as if to keep him back.

"Seriously," Bella said firmly. "Do you have any idea what personal space means? Do I need to grab a spray bottle and spray you every time you come within five feet of me, so you'll learn?"

Jacob smirked and licked his lips. "If it means I'd get a treat every time I'm a good boy, sure."

Bella looked at me and smiled. "It's not going to cost extra if I kill him, right?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," I said with a chuckle. She was not enjoying Jacob's attention. "You break him, you buy him."

"You can break me in any time, baby," Jacob said lowly. Before I could even react, Bella had him on his knees with a swift stomp of her foot, an uppercut to his groin and a pull of his ear.

"Ow! Ow!" Jacob cried out, hissing as he cupped himself.

"You need to learn a little damn respect," Bella spat while she continued to pull his ear. "I'm not about to let some muscled brat talk to me in such a disgusting manner. If I ever hear you talk to me like that again, you won't be walking for days, perhaps weeks."

"Sorry," Jacob gasped. "I don't know any better."

"That's no excuse," she said firmly, releasing him. "You're not going to watch me spar with Leah. I wouldn't want you to drool all over the place."

He nodded and crawled toward his car. "I'm going," he croaked.

"Yeah," Leah said, laughing. "This is going to be fun."

I waited until Bella stood beside me, scowling. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering in her ear how amazing she handled herself.

She gave a shy smile and blushed. "I'm sorry I had to put him in his place," she said with a shrug.

"You had a fantastic way of doing it," Leah said. "I'm Leah Clearwater, Sam's wife." Bella looked confused for a moment. Leah smiled. "No one but our closest friends knows we're married. And according to the state, we're not, just by our tribe's commitment ceremony. It's a safety measure."

"Oh," Bella said. "Marie Cullen."

"How you managed to get this one to put a ring on your finger," Leah started to say, shaking her head. "You have to be capable of miracles."

Bella smiled brightly. "Are you trying to say that Edward got around?"

"No she's not," I said, taking Bella's hand. "Let's go inside."

"That's the second time you managed to avoid the question," Bella said softly. "Were you a man-whore or something?"

Leah scoffed behind us. "Edward a man whore," she snickered. "Hell no. Most of the guys thought he was fucking impotent or something. He wouldn't take up anyone's offer for a good time."

"Sorry," I spat defensively. "I chose not to sleep with the same women that everyone else in the organization had a roll in between the sheets with."

"True," Leah said. "Your husband was wanted by a lot of them, he was just picky."

"Or waiting for someone special," I said, cringing, realizing I said it aloud.

"Exactly," Leah said with a dazzling smile. "Come on, princess." She held out her hand for Bella's. "Let's get you changed into something to spar in and get down to business."

"Is that code for, 'let's talk about Edward behind his back?'" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

Bella looked at me with a sexy smirk. "Of course."

~oOo~

When we had arrived back from school Charlie had left with Emmett, Alice and Renee to do some shopping in Port Angeles for Ellie and themselves. Jasper stayed behind to help with the rest of the morning's activities. In other words, the asshole wanted to watch two women fight—sick fuck.

I had to choke back a groan when Bella had first come downstairs to work out. She was wearing a tiny red tank top with thin straps and black shorts, while Leah was in grey leggings and a black long sleeve fitted shirt. Bella had pulled her hair up, French braided it, and she looked fucking hot.

The four of us went through a series of stretches; Leah had wanted to see Bella's range of motion. Luckily, it was very good. My girl was damn flexible, and her sense of balance was amazing.

Soon Leah and Jasper were sparring, showing Bella what Leah was capable of before they paired up. Bella walked around them and watched with rapt attention. She pointed out some of the moves she wasn't familiar with so that I'd be able to add it to her instruction later.

Leah and I helped Bella with a few moves and we had her demonstrate some of what she knew. We corrected a few things to achieve a greater impact on her opponent. She had a wicked roundhouse kick with a great reach. Despite her stature, she would've kicked my face, if I hadn't blocked her.

It was finally Leah and Bella's turn to take a few shots at each other. Both women were covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting from our activities as they danced around each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Leah struck first and was immediately blocked by Bella's knee. Leah gave her a smile and cocked her fingers for Bella to bring it on. My woman gave Leah a wicked smile and went down low for a hit to Leah's abdomen.

"I see someone showed Shorty how to fight dirty," Leah said as she rubbed where Bella had hit her.

"Edward is pretty dirty," Bella said gleefully. "I'm pretty sure he's sporting something I'll have to take care of later." She winked as Leah laughed and nodded. I wasn't about to make a comment to either to confirm or deny Bella's statement. But damn, I loved this side of her.

"Sam and the pack asked if we could videotape our session," Leah said as she landed strikes to Bella's chest, but she shook it off immediately.

"No videotaping," Bella said seriously. Leah nodded, because she understood the possible consequences. However, what neither of them knew was that there were cameras capturing everything in every angle as they sparred. I realized then, I had video footage of Bella's late night gym activities with me. I almost groaned out loud at the thought of watching them. Then again, I had to tell Bella about them and damn, she might get angry. I'd have to worry about that later.

Bella managed to land three consecutive combos that even impressed Leah. It also fueled Leah's competitive nature. I watched as Bella took a punch to the right side of her body and cursed under her breath.

Leah turned to glare at me. "You didn't fucking say she was already hurt, you idiot."

I winced and shrugged. I walked over to Bella who rolled her eyes. "Are you okay, baby?" She smiled and nodded.

"It'll take a little more than that," she said too sweetly, earning a snicker from Leah. "Charlie wanted to see my progress." She shrugged, shaking out her limbs a bit. "I'm all right, I've had worse."

I winced again. Fuck, it wasn't getting any easier to hear about her fucked up past.

"Lift the fucking shirt, princess," Leah said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest after she pushed me aside. "I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"It's been a month," she growled. "The bruising is gone."

"Doesn't mean that any pressure or a hit would make your ribs feel better," Leah expressed, gesturing for Bella to lift her top.

Bella shrugged and lifted her t-shirt over her head, tossing it aside. Thankfully, she had a sports bra underneath or I'd have to consider blackening both of Jasper's eyes. "If you wanted to get the guys all hot and bothered we should've taken a dip in the pool together." Leah laughed and stepped closer, placing her hands on Bella's torso.

Jasper damn near choked beside me while giving me an "I'm a guy" look before he adjusted himself. It promised to be the longest training session ever.

~oOo~

By the time, Leah and Bella had finished sparring I was aching and desperate. I gave Leah a strangled goodbye and grabbed Bella by the arm. "Um, we're going up for a shower," I told Jasper as I pulled Bella toward the stairs.

He grinned and shook his head. "Don't waste all the hot water you two!" he called out to us.

"Edward," Bella gasped as I stripped her in two easy moves once we reached my bedroom. My hands shook as they met her warm, slick skin. I cupped her ass and had her wrap her legs around me. Our lips met harshly, perfectly as I stalked over to my shower.

"Take off my clothes," I said as I set her down. She moaned and gave me a smile that had me twitching in anticipation.

"Hmm," she purred. "Someone liked watching me get down with another woman." Her hands slid under my t-shirt, nails biting at my chest. I whipped off my shirt and tossed it aside. I took hold of her braid and wrapped it around my fist. I pulled her head back and bit at her lip as our eyes met.

"You have no idea how fucking good you looked fighting," I growled. "Slick skin, panting and little grunts as her hand slapped against you. So fucking hot."

"Hurry," she murmured before I covered her mouth with mine. Just as she took me that morning, I devoured her. I bit, licked and sucked on every piece of her skin within reach, as I led us into the shower. Sweat and desire coated our skin, lust apparent in little breathy sighs as I put her hands on my sweats.

"Take them the fuck off," I growled again, adjusting the water behind her. Her fingers lingered along the waistband, as her braid was still curled around one of my hands. She hissed as I pulled her head back. "Don't fucking tease me, baby." I was as desperate for her as she was for me. I could see it clearly in her eyes. The smoldering heat was there mixed in with what I could only hope was something more.

She nodded as her fingers splayed along my hips, fabric bunching around her wrists. Hot water fell over us, her hair becoming a shade darker as the water saturated it. With my free hand, I brushed it along her cheek and her hair. "You are so fucking beautiful," I whispered, scared of what I was feeling.

I would be so lost without her.

"You make me feel beautiful," she replied, tossing aside my pants. Our touch turned tender as our mouths met in a sweet kiss that told me everything I needed to know.

We're both scared because we are both in love with someone we can't have a future with. Within minutes, our kisses turned feverish again, our touches bordered on brutal.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled. "I don't want to hurt you, but I fucking need it hard and fast right now."

She nodded against my shoulder and bit me. I grunted and slammed her against the tiled wall. "Same here, please," she cried out as I lifted her off her feet. "Now, now, now!"

I growled out her name as I thrust deep inside her. I didn't allow her any reprieve from the intrusion, stroking inside her, barely in control of my actions. I just wanted, needed to have her. If it would end soon, I'd take and take until I was a permanent memory in her mind as she would be in mine. I would never forget her, and fuck, I was determined to make sure she'd never forget me.

One of her hands slid off my shoulder and in between our bodies, teasing her own nipple. I grunted at the sight and changed the angle of my thrusts, so that she slid up with every move forward I made. As she plucked and teased herself just above where my cock slid into, I felt the words at my lips.

To avoid saying them, I thrust my tongue in her mouth. Hers met mine in the same intensity. Her head fell back as the need to breathe overwhelmed her. From side to side, her head thrashed as she tried to meet my frenzied thrusts.

Her breath caught and she pulled my hair as she finally came with a scream of my name. The look of rapture, fear and pleasure took over her face and eyes. Our gaze remained on one another as she rode out her orgasm, and within a couple of minutes I followed.

My forehead rested against her shoulder as she pulled me close. Her lips near the sensitive flesh of my ear. "This can't last forever, can it?" she asked in a grave and soft voice that cut through me. I felt warm moisture along my neck, where the water from the showerhead couldn't reach.

I pulled back and lay my forehead against hers. "No it can't. What we can do is make the most of the time we have now." She nodded as her bottom lip trembled, each little quake breaking my resolve to let her go when it was time.

We both knew that for true freedom, we couldn't stay together. If I remained with her, I would always be tied to the organization, even if Charlie released me from its hold. There was also the chance that even though the trouble with James ended, she'd still have to hide from his father and his associates. Unless we hid together. But the problem was that I wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. She hadn't asked me to stay with her. Would she?

And I was a fucking pussy, because I couldn't ask her to stay. I was too scared that she didn't want to and that I was only a temporary distraction even if deep inside her, she was in love with me. Maybe I read too much into her nocturnal confession the other night. Shit like that fucked with my head.

We dried each other slowly, giving in to kisses along the way. I wanted to do something for her, something I hadn't really done in a long time. I may not have fucked any of the women that clung around other members of the organization, but I had gone out to satisfy my needs elsewhere. I didn't fuck any locals but only those oblivious to my identity. Since my isolation after Alec's shooting, I hadn't had anyone in that capacity.

And I hadn't dated since high school.

"Um," I said unable to articulate the right words. "Okay, how about we…" Bella smiled smugly as if she knew what I was suddenly nervous about. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Edward," she said much too sweetly. "I have dinner with you every night."

I rolled my eyes. She was going to make me come right out and ask. Brat. "Bella, would you like to go out and have dinner with me?"

"Like, as in a date?" She smirked.

"Yes, a date. We can go to this little restaurant in Port Angeles and they have great live music too."

"Yes," she said softly. "But only if we find someone suitable for babysitting Ellie."

I smiled. "I'm pretty sure I know who would be happy to help."

"All right," she said, unable to stop smiling. For some reason, I was grinning like an idiot too. "It's a date."

I smirked and kissed her chastely. "Any chance I can convince you to go commando?"

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harleys01. Now we're caught up to the original version. I'm hoping to post later this week. See you soon. **


	21. The Date

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twenty-One — The Date**

* * *

The following morning, I awoke to find that Bella had already risen from bed. I groaned lightly, stretching my muscles that had a bit of soreness. Despite my usual exercise regiment, sex as often as Bella and I had, seemed to work out every part of my body.

Best damn workouts ever. Naked sparring started to sound better and better.

I yawned when I heard the bathroom door click open. Turning, I found Bella leaning against the doorjamb, watching me. She was sexy as hell in a towel, wet hair and nothing else, and I wondered if we had time for another round before anyone woke up.

She must've read my mind because she rolled her eyes. "I guess it was a good thing I couldn't sleep," she teased, but her brow furrowed when she realized what she revealed.

I slid from the bed, walking toward her. "Why aren't you sleeping?" I knew it couldn't only be because of me. The night before had worn us out pretty quickly and by eleven we were asleep.

Her hand moved toward the scarred one. She massaged the area between her thumb and forefinger, as she explained. "It's been bothering me. It happened right before he found me, too. Do you believe in old wounds warning you that something bad is coming?"

I rubbed my hands down her arms, before cupping the back of her neck, pressing my forehead against hers. "I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts. Whether it be your gut or an old injury, always go with it."

"If so, it could mean he's coming."

I sighed, pulling her tightly against my chest. "We'll be ready, baby."

In a whisper she asked, "Will you want us to stay if we can stop him?"

The previous night I worried because she had never asked to stay or for me to go with her. I wasn't prepared for the question. I stilled as she asked, wondering if I should answer her truthfully. I wanted always to be honest with her. "Bella, there's nothing I want more." I felt her body relax and melt against mine as she nodded. Her question gave me hope of some kind of future together.

~oOo~

With a babysitter, or more like _sitters_, secured for Ellie, Bella and I were on the way to our date that night. Charlie hadn't been exactly excited, but the promise of lots of time with his granddaughter and Renee's influence seemed to change his mind.

I felt so fucking good to be sitting beside Bella in my car, engine purring, her humming along to the music on the stereo. I hadn't tried to impress a woman in ages and the fact that it was _her_ made it all the more surreal.

The headlights in my rearview mirror—our security detail—reminded me that we had to look over our shoulders. Sensing where my thoughts were driven, Bella's hand fitted over mine on the gearshift.

"Love the car, babe," she said huskily. I glanced at her, watching as she caressed the dark leather seat beneath her. The fact that the slight movements caused the hem of her dress to ride up her sexy thighs drove all other thoughts out. Everything centered on her.

Oh yeah, it was a real good idea to dust off the Charger for date night. Bella and I had had a great time washing it together with Ellie, who thrived under our attention and the sun that had blanketed Forks for the first time in weeks.

"Any chance you'd let me drive?" Bella asked sweetly, long lashes batting over her whiskey brown eyes.

I cocked an eyebrow that clearly said, _"What do you think?"_

She pouted and rolled her eyes. "Boys and their toys." She sounded disappointed. But why?

I thought about it and realized that it was probably something her husband didn't allow either and I never wanted to be in the same category with him. Fuck that shit. I pulled over quickly, making her yelp in surprise and fear, her hands clutching the seat beneath her.

"Sorry," I said and exited the car quickly. Making my way to her side, I opened her door to find her watching me warily. I cursed under my breath. She'd given the same look me when she had a minor meltdown in training. The same incident where past and present mingled and she'd called me James.

"Fuck," I growled and bent so that I was level with her eyes.

Her gaze slowly lifted to meet mine, her teeth tortured her bottom lip. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't doubt yourself," I said, shaking my head. "I'm not upset about anything you said. Not really. It's more that I don't want you to compare me to him."

"You're nothing like him," she whispered.

"But you were scared of me when I opened the door." The headlights behind us once again intruded on the moment, but Bella didn't seem to notice them. Good.

She shook her head. "No. Not because I think you'd hurt me. Just that I'd mess up what we have going."

I sighed and opened up my arms for her. She quickly scrambled into my embrace, her fingers immediately seeking my hair. I loved when she did it without hesitation. I rose with her tightly pressed against my chest.

"Nothing, I mean nothing, will make me turn you away," I said, nuzzling her ear and neck. "Every…couple fights, baby. But this time it's my insecurities that are upsetting me. Not you."

I felt her sigh against my ear as her fingers softly played with my hair, making me groan with desire.

"I wasn't comparing you to him," she murmured. "I swear."

It was my turn to nod, turning toward her cheek and kissing her there. My lips moved over the warm curve, touched over her lashes, and skimmed her nose before I pressed them against her soft mouth. "Come on," I whispered after a breath-taking kiss. "You can drive."

"Really?" she pulled back enough to see that I was serious. The smile that spread over her face made my night. There was a no way a woman could look at you like that and not be happy to be with you. I had to remember that. We had no idea what the future held, but I had to find a way to make sure we spent it together.

I rolled my eyes, helped her out of the car, and led her to the driver side. She listened to my instructions since the clutch had to be handled a little hard. Smiling, she shooed me away from the door so that she could remove her high heels.

Fuck.

The sight of her small feet in thin, strappy heels and all that leg under the red wrap dress she'd worn made my mouth water. I wanted my tongue on that skin. I heard her laugh as she ruffled my hair. "Doesn't take a genius to know where a little leg led that mind of yours," she teased.

I looked heavenward, keeping myself from tackling her and doing exactly what I wanted to do. "Do you want to drive or not?" I grumbled, rising fully and closing the car door. She laughed as I walked around and adjusted the passenger seat.

She was such a slight thing that I had to pull it all the way back, but her strength was immeasurable. Sure, she'd been through hell and back, the fact that she had and still came out intact and fighting, was amazing.

"You're looking at me funny," she said as she started the car up again. "Am I doing something wrong?" I glared at her since the smirk on her face told me she was clearly pleased at getting me all riled up.

"No," I said in an even voice. "Just get us into the city in one piece, please."

She smiled brightly, tossing her head back and laughing. "Yes, honey," she said and quickly pulled onto the road. With another mischievous look in her eyes, she gunned it. Curve after curve, she handled it with precision and skill. It was actually a turn on to watch her drive, handling the gearshift and the asphalt with such ease.

"I have a feeling that tonight is going to be incredible," she said with a cocky grin.

A thought disturbed me suddenly, and I wanted answers.

"Were you always like this?" Her smile fell instantly and I hated that I brought up the past again, but I wanted to know her. For me to do that I needed to know about her life before she came into mine.

She sighed, her hand on the steering wheel tensing several times. I was about to tell her never mind, but she gave me a wary smile, letting me know she was going to answer. She only needed time to gather herself.

"I was when I met him," she whispered softly, looking back on the road ahead. "Carefree and having a great time in college. I loved my family, don't get me wrong, but being an older sister, I guess I tried to be more responsible about my actions while living at home. It wasn't until I left for school that I ran a little wild. I wasn't a party girl per say, just not a bookworm either. I was sort of in between. I made great friends in my art classes, and I found inspiration in everything, even the thrumming life in a club. That's where I met James. He was, at the time, so freaking prim, and proper. Made me want to remove the stick up his ass and make him loosen up."

"That's what attracted you?"

She shrugged. "I guess," she said, shaking her head. "But I would've never let it go so far if it hadn't been for that asshole at the club. Dance a night away with him, yeah, that would've been fun and interesting, but spend the rest of my life with him, no, that wasn't my first thought."

Though it fucking sucked to hear about her with another man, I was glad to see that she hadn't closed up. "Are you trying to say that you were looking for a lay that night?"

She playfully glared. "I'd done things with other guys. But I was twenty-two years old," she quipped. "I wasn't looking for happily ever after at the time. But that asshole scared me." She visibly shuddered. "Edward, he freaked me out enough that if he hadn't taken off after James hit him, I would've called the cops."

My blood boiled at the thought of some asshole laying a hand on her without her consent. Worse yet, James had orchestrated the whole thing to get Bella to notice him. Who the fuck does that kind of shit?

"In the beginning with James, I was very independent, but he'd used that experience to scare me. I hadn't seen it at the time, but he started isolating me from my friends, and kept me from my favorite things to do like going out. It was gradual, probably over two years or so. Until one day, I realized that I no longer had the same friends. Women in the same social class had replaced them. I was fucking blind."

I placed my hand over hers on the gearshift and the frown on her face slowly pulled up into a small smile.

"The thing is, Bella," I said. "You did eventually figure things out. Though you couldn't get out from the relationship as fast as you would've liked, you still found a way to fight. You kept a clear head and planned until you could walk away."

"I shouldn't have taken the money," she offered. "Maybe he wouldn't be so hell bent to find us."

I doubted that. From what she'd said about him led me to believe that he saw her as a possession. Add the fact that she bested him made a volatile combination in a man that had no problem hitting a woman.

"Maybe not," I replied. "But you went into hiding right after, right?" She nodded. "That tells me that you knew deep down the only way to escape him was to hide."

"I did know that. He made it clear I couldn't leave him ever. He said I had to get over his indiscretions and his cheating because it wouldn't change. When I left, he said that he'd see me again. That I was his."

"You aren't," I stated firmly, my hand tightening around hers.

"No, I'm not."

There was something in her expression that said she had more to say, but we had reached city limits. She asked for directions instead, pulling up to the restaurant with the same practiced ease as her driving.

"How did you learn to drive so well?" I asked as I led her inside the building.

"Remember when I told you, Sam and Jacob about David, I mean my dad." She shook her head, her brow furrowing for a moment. David was the man that raised her and who she knew was her father until recently. It seemed if she wasn't able to cope yet with the harsh new reality. "That he loved to restore muscle cars?"

I nodded, guiding her with my hand at the small of her back.

"When I was old enough, I was the one that test drove for him. He used to say if I could handle them, I could drive anything. No car or engine was too much for me." She laughed at something before continuing. "He taught me defensive driving, those kinds of things. Used to think there wasn't a man alive that could handle me because of it."

As we waited for a table, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her temple. I was tempted to sample the skin along her bare shoulder. The dress she'd worn, deep red and silky smooth, fitted over every curve perfectly. The sight of her tight ass every time she walked in front of me made want to bite and grab it.

I gave into temptation, unable to resist the lure of her soft, warm skin. Gently, I skimmed my mouth along her neck, earning the softest, sweetest moan from her.

"Do you think I'm man enough to handle you?" I asked in a husky whisper in her ear. Her hands tightened along mine, resting on her stomach. With the slightest move, I let her feel what seeing her in that dress did to me. Her nails gently bit into my skin, alerting me that it wasn't the time or the place.

"Yes," she hissed. "God, yes." Her ass swayed left and right, almost making me groan aloud. "I'm gonna get you for this later."

I grinned against her skin, nipping it lightly. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I can feel that."

The little witch teased me with another dance of her hips. God, I needed to get her home. My heart, fortunately, decided to remind me of why were at a restaurant. I didn't want her to feel that she was nothing more than a job to me. That she was more than a fuck. To do that, I had to at least show her a good time outside of the bedroom, shower, pool…

I stopped my thoughts from running away from me again and followed our host to our table. It was the perfect little spot for us, intimate. Bella had expressed earlier that she didn't like fancy restaurants anymore, losing a taste for it because of her husband.

Therefore, a good seafood restaurant was in order. Her eyes took in her surroundings, asking if I'd been there. I had a few times. After we ordered, discussion seemed to flow easily. There was talk about the little girl that already had taken residence in not only my home, but my heart, too.

We moved on to college, her art, which I said I'd be interested in seeing. It hadn't been the right thing to say though, considering the injury in her hand and the fact that she had to leave it all behind when she left her asshole husband.

Her art wasn't merely a hobby to her and it pissed me off to know that James had crushed her dreams by hurting her hand. He had to have known exactly what he'd done to her. I didn't dare ask about how it happened. The scar alone said it hadn't been only with his bare hands.

I would leave it alone, but eventually, I'd ask her to share that painful memory.

The more I knew about that asshole, the easier it would be to defend myself and go for the kill, because I made a decision that night. Charlie had been right; Bella didn't need to get blood on her hands. In the end, I'd be the one to kill the bastard. I hoped.

I'd worry about how she felt about it later, after the asshole was gone.

We had ordered a dessert to share, when my cell phone rang. Bella tensed in her chair, her eyes widening. I could understand why she'd be afraid; everyone we knew would only call in case of an emergency.

I pulled out my phone. "Sam," I answered.

"I got some bad news," he stated. "Her soon-to-be-ex-husband's father, the senator, has ties to the fucking Dwyer family."

"Dwyer? What the hell?" My eyes shot up to Bella.

"It's fairly recent, in the last year, and only because some of their operations needed a change of scenery. The senator had been so kind to provide them assistance."

I raked my hand through my hair and growled. "Does Charlie know?"

"Hell yes," he barked. "Do you really think I'd keep this kind of shit from him? After Renee?"

"Is there more?"

"Yes, get her to change her look. Your _wife_," I winced, realizing that he knew everything. "Has a half-million underground bounty on her head. And if these assholes dig deep enough, they might figure out that she is Renee and _Charlie's_ daughter."

"Fuck," I hissed. "I couldn't tell you the truth, Sam. It was Charlie's call." Bella tapped the table with her fingernails, clearly agitated. "What gets me is that it can't be a coincidence that the senator is associated with the Dwyer family. Not with Renee's past."

"That's what has me worried," Sam said. "It could mean that they've known about Renee's whereabouts for a while now, probably biding their time. Charlie said he'd get some people on it, and find out what they know. But for now, we need to discuss more security."

After agreeing to meeting later, I hung up and took a long drink from my glass of wine.

"What happened? And why did you mention the Dwyers' and my mom?"

I told her everything Sam had said and she agreed with my suspicions about the senator. Perhaps James' father had Bella and her family investigated and had known all along about Charlie.

The information could change everything. My house wasn't associated with Charlie in any way, so it was best that Bella and Ellie remain with me. We'd have to be careful from that moment on, and Charlie would have to stop visiting. That was highly unlikely, but if it was the best course of action, he'd have to do it.

Chances were that we'd have to deal with James and his father sooner rather than later.

"We need to go," Bella said, ignoring the dessert she had ordered for us. "I can't…not without knowing she's safe."

I understood perfectly. Since the call, I'd been feeling a strange sort of buzz; my skin felt like it was crawling with the need to do something – anything.

"I'll be right back," she said, rising to her feet. I stood up, taking her elbow gently. "I just need to use the ladies room. I'm sorry for ruining our date."

I sighed and kissed her lips softly despite the fact that people could see. "I understand, sweetheart. We'll go home and make sure everything is all right." She nodded and her hand closed into a fist against my chest.

She'd been gone for a couple of minutes when I stretched causally to one side to keep an eye on the Ladies' bathroom door. That strange feeling of someone watching me coursed through me. It was likely that Sam had someone standing guard near all the exits.

I had them sweep the room earlier, to ensure there was no way someone can get out or in without our knowledge. I sent a quick text to Seth, who I knew was sitting outside of the restaurant as per orders. Even though Sam had full control of his men, I was in charge of those with us while Bella and I were out.

With the new information from Sam about the senator, we'd all be on high alert. We would have to redouble our efforts whenever we left the security of my home. We all knew with the senator's resource that he'd find Bella and Ellie. It was just a question of when.

That shit scared the hell out of me, because it could possibly mean that they'd leave me after all.

I returned my attention on the ladies' room door, when I noticed two men exiting the men's bathroom, both chuckling and leaning on each other. _Drunk¸_ I thought, but I swore when I'd seen them earlier, they hadn't been that bad. They walked into the hallway, but seemed too preoccupied with their conversation to see where they were going.

It had happened so fast, that I could do nothing more than watch. Bella exited the Ladies' room and crashed into one of the men, stumbling against his chest. The man looked much too happy to have his arms wrapped around her.

From where I sat, I could see her face flush and her plump lips purse into a thin line. That was all the indication I needed to know she was uncomfortable. The fact that the asshole's hand was on her ass hadn't helped either. I had already counted three fucking seconds, so I knew the asshole was just copping a feel.

As I got to my feet, Bella pushed at the man's shoulder. He only grinned wickedly, licking his lips. I was across the room in a few long strides, reaching them when I threw him bodily against the wall face first. His hand was in mine as I drew it high up his back. I slammed his head into the wall and the sound of crunching bone echoed throughout the hall.

So did his scream.

"Let go, damn it," Bella hissed, trying to pull me away from the asshole. I was as livid as he was, as he continued to spit out vulgar shit to her.

"Apologize to her," I growled as I pushed his gushing nose against the wall again. He was lucky I held back from breaking his arm. His companion, wide-eyed and looking for a fight, too, stepped forward.

However, Bella tripped him up with an extended foot and fist to his chest, causing him to fall onto his back in pain.

"Dressed like she is, going out with scum like you," he said through gritted, bloody teeth. "What the fuck do you expect?" Scum like me? How the fuck did he come up with that shit? He didn't know anything about me.

Bella stood beside me, with a flushed face, breathing heavily, pissed as hell, but she only shook her head. "They're going to call the police," she said firmly to me, fisting a hand in the back of my shirt to pull me with her.

I tipped my head down enough for the dickhead to hear, "You're getting off lucky, asshole."

He only growled in response, but whimpered when I gave a little twist of my elbow against his shoulder blade, probably tearing a muscle. He roared in agony as Bella tossed a handful of cash on the table, leading me away from the scene.

"Damn it," Seth hissed as he made his way toward us. "Can't stay out of trouble for one date?"

I rolled my eyes, letting him lead us out of the restaurant and into another car. "Who's driving my car home?" I asked, tossing the set of keys to Paul who was on watch along with Seth.

"I will, idiot," Paul said, running a hand over his short dark hair. He closed the door behind me, tapping it to let us know it was safe to go. Seth pulled into traffic and pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

"I got them, Charlie," he said. Ending the call right after.

"Were you coming in to get us?" I asked, wrapping an arm around Bella.

"Yes," he replied.

"Fuck," I said, letting my head fall back against the seat. It had to be bad if Charlie had us summoned. He wouldn't want to risk Bella or Renee's wrath unless it was important.

It had to have scared Charlie to have those people come back into his life. I didn't know the whole story, but I did knew enough that he'd taken Renee from some sick asshole that he'd done some business with. I didn't know if he'd taken one look at Renee and had to save her, he never had gone into details.

"Did you break that guy's nose?" Seth asked, his eyes meeting mine in the rearview mirror. It gave him the perfect glimpse of the back seat of the SUV.

"Pretty sure I did," I said with a grin. "Asshole deserved it."

Bella tensed in my arms, looking out the window in silence. Was she mad at me? She couldn't be mad at me. Could she?

_I was doing my job._

"Seth, pull over the first chance you get," she said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. Shit, I had said that aloud. Seth sent me a look over his shoulder, so I nodded my approval.

Obviously, she wanted to have a discussion in private and I was all for it. A few minutes out of town, Seth pulled over as my own car idled behind us, waiting for Paul to come to a stop behind us. We exited the vehicle and I helped Bella back into my Charger as Seth kept watch.

"We're going to be along in a few minutes," I said to Paul and Seth. "Drive up ahead," looking back at Bella who glared at me through her window, "far enough to give us privacy."

Paul grinned. "You know I'll have to report this marital spat to Charlie and the rest of the guys," he said, slapping my back.

"Laugh it up, asshole," I said, thumping his gut with an elbow. "I'll put you on school duty all week."

He groaned as he slipped into the passenger seat with Seth behind the wheel. I stood watching them until I could only see the red of their taillights, before they pulled off the road again. I did a quick sweep of our surroundings. We were miles from the city and the nearest town, and with our guards far enough not to hear, we had privacy for the moment.

I pulled open Bella's door, knowing we had to have it out before we reached the house. There was no way we'd argue in the presence of her father. The look on her told me clearly that she was combative. The moment her feet touched the ground, she took a fighter's stance. Her whole body was trembling.

"I was doing my job, Bella," I growled as she retreated when I moved forward.

"No you weren't," she hissed.

"I kept that asshole from hurting you. I'd say that it's in the job description."

"No, your _job,_" she hissed out the last word, before continuing, "Was to teach me how to protect myself. I didn't get a chance to do much of that now did I?" She had managed to stop the asshole's friend from attacking me, and handled it well.

"He touched you and made you uncomfortable," I growled. "But you're right, protecting and defending isn't in the original _job _description, but it sure as fuck is for someone that cares about you."

"Oh," she whispered as if she hadn't realized that she meant more to me than a damn paycheck. Hadn't I showed her that she meant more? I know I'd said things to her, why would she still see everything between us as nothing but work.

Two cars passed us and I felt that watched feeling, not the kind that the guys usually brought up, but dangerous. We were too exposed and after that shit at the restaurant, all I wanted to do was grab Bella and run.

I always learned to trust my instincts and they told me that we needed to leave. I sighed and picked up her hand, squeezing it gently. "Look, we need to get back. I'm sorry that you're angry with me, but I won't apologize for trying to keep you safe or defending you."

She didn't utter another word for several moments, her breaths slowing considerably. If she was still pissed, I had no idea, but she did wrap her arms around my chest for a while before climbing back in the car. That had to mean something, right?

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harleys01. See you all next week. **


	22. The Cut

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Cut**

* * *

Before we reached the house, Seth called and I put him on speakerphone. "We're going to have to call Richards and make sure your wife's identity is left out of any police reports."

I cursed, because I knew that shit. "Yeah," I said. "Mine, too. Let's hope they don't find out where we're from. We didn't talk to anyone else and there was no need for reservations. Another thing, something felt off about those assholes. Find out everything about them, now."

Charlie had the local police on the payroll, something I hadn't been happy about since it was too fucking close to _my _home. I was supposed to be semi-retired and having connections in a city an hour from where I lived didn't feel like retirement.

I couldn't dwell on that shit right now. Bella didn't seem to be angry at me anymore, and that was good, but there was something I needed to make sure she understood. I'd do whatever I had to do to keep her and Ellie safe. Even if I had to fucking lock her inside a room I would do it to ensure she'd be all right.

The minute we'd gotten to the house, tension was high and thick in the air. After Bella had gone to check on Ellie, who was already in bed, Charlie had Renee, Sam, and I ushered into the dining room where Jasper waited patiently.

Bella plopped herself on my lap, much to my pleasure and Charlie's disgust. I had a feeling she did it to piss him off. Why she continued to antagonize him I had no idea, but I would find out.

"First things first," Sam said, mild anger still coloring his tone. "Charlie filled me in on everything about who Marie really is. Not that I gave him much of a choice."

Jasper's cool demeanor unraveled a bit, arching an eyebrow in his direction. "The less people who knew about her real identity the better. I only found out recently myself." That had to grate on his nerves, knowing that for a while, Charlie questioned his trust.

Bella shrugged and seemed all right with Sam's knowledge. "I knew it would have to come out sooner or later. What's the latest price on my head?"

"Five hundred thousand," Sam stated, cringing as he flipped through a file. "Alive though, so I'm guessing your husband wants his money back."

"And likely wants the honor of killing me himself," Bella offered and sighed.

"That will never happen," I growled. Charlie, who brooded at the head of the table, nodded slowly in agreement.

"Any word on Ellie?" Renee asked from Charlie's right side.

Sam shook his head. "That's the thing, there's nothing about what to do with the kid. He has you last seen with the child, but that's it."

"He knows I won't just leave her with anyone," she said softly. "So he puts a price on my head and that I'm traveling with a little girl. James probably thinks I have no one to turn to, but the fact that I have such a large amount of money at my disposal makes this method the only solution for him. Is there any indication that the senator or the public knows anything about my disappearance?"

"There is nothing about the senator putting this price on your head, just his son. But that could be only because of he's a public figure," Sam said. "As for the public, the divorce proceeding has been announced."

"Divorce," Charlie growled, snapping his dark gaze toward Bella. "You never said anything about a divorce."

She filed for divorce. The idea that she would no longer be legally tied to that asshole made my fucking night.

"He signed the papers," she said, her brow furrowing. "The day I left, I gave him copies of the information I had and the uncontested divorce papers. I told him that if they're not signed and filed before the summer, that I would leak the information of his illegal activities."

"He's smart then," Sam said, shaking his head. "Charlie's man in Arizona has confirmed it. You have to show up for court, according to the county records in a month if you want it granted."

"Fuck," I hissed and shook my head. "If she doesn't show up then it will be dismissed."

Jasper nodded. "He hasn't filed for custody rights, but I'm guessing that will come in time."

Bella said, "It doesn't help that I crossed three states line with his daughter. The court will not look favorably at me. You're right, if I don't show up before the court date, he'll show that hand, making it that much harder for us to hide. If that doesn't work he'd make sure Bree's body shows up and turn the gun with my fingerprints in as evidence against me."

Bella and I discussed that incident with Jasper and Charlie only the day before.

"I agree," Jasper said. "As for the gun and Bree, Charlie and I have someone we trust looking into it. We'll steal the gun if we have to." He looked from Charlie to me. "In the end, there's a chance that she'll have to go see him."

"No fucking way," I growled as I rose to my feet, carefully pulling Bella with me. "As of tonight, Bella isn't going anywhere. There is no way in hell that I'd allow it."

Charlie's eyebrow arched, Jasper's eyes closed as he shook his head, Sam rolled his eyes and Renee's wide-eyed gaze told me that I was crossing a line. It didn't matter, because if imprisoning her within my home kept her safe, I'd do it.

"Let me get this straight," she said loudly, causing everyone to look at her. "I'm not allowed to leave the house now." She clasped her hands on her hips much as she had earlier.

"That's right," I hissed, pointing a finger at her. "It's quite obvious you can't stay out of trouble. In fact, trouble seems to find you. Tonight proved it."

She raised an eyebrow and I could see the fire behind her eyes. I was only pissing her off more but it couldn't be helped. She had to see things my way. "So you're saying that it's my fault that the drunken asshole touched me?"

"I'm not—"

She held up her hand and dropped it immediately. "I'm not the one that caused the scene in there, you did. The police may be knocking on your door by the end of the night. So it looks to me that you're the one looking for trouble."

"You're right, I found you," I growled. Fuck, I did not just say that.

Hurt and anger swirled together in the depths of her eyes. "I see." I shook my head, ignoring everyone as Renee pushed Charlie and the others out of the room.

"Fuck!" I raked my fingers through my hair as they exited the room with a smug looking Charlie.

Bella turned on her heels and practically ran up the stairs. I followed closely behind, watching her from the end of the hall as she checked on Ellie. I shouldn't have said that. Our eyes met as she closed her daughter's bedroom door, before she walked into my bedroom.

Closing the door behind me, "I didn't mean it that way."

"You did," she said with a shrug, her back facing me. "You're not telling me something I don't already know. However, if this," she turned and waved toward my face and stance, "is how you really fucking feel, then Ellie and I are gone. I refuse to be a burden to you."

I shook my head as I tried to reign in my anger, she'd seen too much of that already to last a lifetime. "You don't seem to understand," I said firmly. "You've never been a burden or a fucking job since I first saw you."

She raised an eyebrow her arms crossing over her chest. "Convenient then?" she said.

I grabbed her by the arms and I pulled her as close as possible. "You think I can't go for a drive and find a willing body at some fucking bar? If that's all I needed, I would've done it and left you alone. But since you walked into my life, all I wanted and needed was you." I shook her gently, shaking my head. Anger, lust, and fear mingled within my blood, making a volatile mixture.

"You are not," I hissed, my mouth an inch from hers, "a convenient fuck." Breathless, her eyes seared me with a gaze that still questioned but wanted desperately to trust. "I just want you safe," I continued, grasping the back of her neck, pulling her lips toward mine. "And if that means you have to remain in my presence at all times, so be it. I don't want you near him. I can't have that happen."

My forehead fell against hers gently. "And there's Ellie to consider. If you go, he could find a way to hurt you. What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't want to be tied to him," she whispered hotly against my cheek. "He knows this. I won't risk her if it's unnecessary. I know neither you nor Charlie want blood on my hands. If there are ways to expose him, sever all ties, and have him pay for all the pain he inflicted on us then I want to do it. Find a way to get me into that court appointment and keep me safe, so that me and Ellie have a chance at something real." I groaned, clenching my eyes shut tightly. "With you," she murmured.

"Fuck yes," I hissed unable to resist her when she was so close. Not when her chest still rose and fell rapidly from her anger and fear. The same emotions I was feeling.

My lips met hers probably a little too hard, I held her perhaps the same way. Fingers fisted in her long hair, angling her head to deepened the kiss. There was no softness as our hands tore at each other's clothes, teeth tested skin, and lips and tongues tasted with desperation unlike any time before.

"Please," she gasped when we collapsed on the floor, the bed too far, need too keen. I pulled one of her long legs over my hip, bent it closer to her chest, and thrust hard inside her. Her head fell to the side as her eyes rolled back. "Edward."

I groaned at the desire in her whisper of my name. I pulled back and slammed inside again, pulling another gasp from her, a whimper at the next, and a moan for every other thrust of my hips. Her hands roamed over my arms, my chest and back, words falling from her lips that I was unable to make out.

I grasped her chin so that she could see all of me. See what I wanted to say, but wouldn't dare. Not yet. Her sweet bottom lip trembled as tears gathered in her eyes. I bent to kiss them away, and whisper in her ear, "Not a job, you're just mine, baby." She pulled back enough to press a hand to my chest, over my heart, her eyes questioning. "Yours."

She cried out, tightening around me, along with her arms and thighs. It was my turn to gasp and moan, reaching for the end, but not wanting it yet. I brushed my lips over a nipple, eliciting another whimper, her hands pressing me closer to her heart. I kissed between her breasts, when I heard her whisper, "My heart is yours, too."

I groaned and it was all it took for me to spill inside her. Breathless and sated, I rolled to my side, taking her with me. She wouldn't face me even after several minutes. I knew then, that falling in love with me, and I with her had never been her intention. It scared her.

After a few minutes, she fell asleep, but rest would be elusive for me. I had to find a way to protect and keep her.

~oOo~

The following morning when I awoke, Bella had already disappeared downstairs. I went to look for her, thinking she'd be in the gym working out, since I thought she'd be even more determined to be ready.

Instead, I found Renee, Alice, and Ellie surrounding Bella who was sitting in a chair. Renee had a pair of stained white plastic gloves, Ellie's eyes were wide as she looked at her mother and Alice had a pair of scissors and a comb.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked toward them.

"It was time she had a new look," Alice answered, smiling.

"Jasper made it clear she had to," Renee said. "Her long hair is a very recognizable feature."

"Yup," Alice quipped, holding up a long ponytail.

My eyes widened. "How much did you cut?"

"Momma said the hair can go to sick little girls," Ellie said as she circled her arms around my waist, looking up at me. "She is still pretty."

Renee and Alice both moved so that I could finally see the finished product of their hard work. I could clearly see that Bella was nervous as her teeth tortured the corner of her mouth as my eyes roamed over her.

The tips of her hair barely brushed her shoulder, framing her face perfectly, curling into her cheeks and neck. A shorter layer swept her forehead, hiding one eye, making her look both shy and sexy as hell. Various red highlights peeked through a lightened version of her natural color.

I grinned as Ellie ran up to her mother. Bella exhaled sharply, no doubt seeing the heat in my gaze. "Fucking perfect," I said, making her smile widely.

Ellie gasped, "You owe me a dollar!"

* * *

**AN: Betaed harleys01. I hope you all understand that Bella has a hard time trusting, she might be strong in some ways, but in others not so much. She has a hard time believing that she's really wanted, needed and loved by Edward. Shorter chapters from now on, but that means updating more often. See you Friday.**


	23. The Picnic

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twenty-Three—The Picnic**

* * *

The Saturday after Charlie and the others left, we started our first official "Family Weekend." We had gone out to buy bikes for some of the easier trails near my house. I already had one, but the girls both didn't. It was rather fun to watch Bella and Ellie as they jokingly modeled all the helmets when they searched for the right gear.

Unease seemed to wash over me often when I was with them. It was all too good to be true. I felt that they'd be ripped away from me at any moment. I tried not to let that show, but Bella seemed to sense something was wrong.

The thing was that life for me had never been that good. Every time I felt even an inkling of happiness, either I fucked it up myself or it was taken from me. I didn't want that this time. There was too much on the line.

"Hey," Bella said softly behind me. We had arrived from the bike store only minutes earlier, and Ellie had gone upstairs to change and get ready for our outing. "What's happening in that head of yours?"

I had to play it off, for now. It wasn't the time for a serious talk about our uncertain future. Sure, she had asked if they could stay after the situation with her husband was over, but she hadn't said in what capacity or for how long.

"Which head?" I asked with a wicked grin, waggling my eyebrows.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Stop that."

I sighed and I turned my back on her. The idea of her seeing me at a vulnerable moment did not sit well with me. "I don't know how long this is going to last."

Her hands smoothed up my back and I allowed her to turn me toward her again. "You're afraid the bubble will burst." I nodded and had to hold her in my arms. I circled her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Resting my forehead on hers, I voiced my fears.

"I've been waiting for the moment when you push me away and pretend this is nothing. I've been waiting for Charlie to kill me. I've been waiting for the day that I wake up and you're not there beside me. I've been waiting for that heart-stopping second when James has you at his mercy and there's nothing I can do without making it worse."

I couldn't look at her sad eyes any longer and closed my own. I felt her breath ghost over my cheek and her body shift so she could tiptoe to kiss my lips softly.

"This means something to me," she whispered, alleviating one of my fears. "Charlie will never lay another hand on you in anger or vengeance. I wasn't planning on moving back to my old room here just because our guests are gone. And I'm determined to _never_ be at his mercy every again. Ever. Do you understand?"

I nodded and kissed her lips again, sealing all the silent promises she made with her words. "I can't lose you or Ellie."

She pulled back enough to look in my eyes. It wasn't the right time to tell her the words on my tongue, waiting to burst out. Ellie would join us any minute and when I finally told her I loved her, I wanted to show Bella exactly how I felt. Soon, I told myself.

"We'll talk about how to end all this shit with my husband," she hissed the last word as if it tasted terrible to say. "As soon as we figure out how to get the gun and find out for sure what happened to Bree."

"All right," I murmured. "Promise me one thing." She took a minute before she nodded in agreement. "Don't do anything stupid. Whatever needs to happen so that you and Ellie are free to live a normal life, we find a way to do it together, okay? Promise me this."

"As long as Ellie is safe, I'll promise you anything."

"I don't want your promise just because I'm here to protect you both. And because I'm here to help you. I want it because you believe in me…us." I remained silent as I watched emotions cross her eyes and features.

"Us," she said softly. "I like the sound of that." She shook her head. "This is all been so crazy and fast and I had no control over anything. But at the same time, it's been exciting, amazing and perfect. I do believe in you. I know you'll do everything you can to keep us safe. It'll take a little longer for me to believe in myself."

My fingers brushed over her cheek, watching her eyes carefully. "I believe in you and I'll help you in any way that I can." She bit her lip as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. "And I'm not doing it because it's my job or because Charlie asked me to. I'm doing all of this because I can't bear if something happened to you and Ellie."

"Do you love me, Edward?" the child asked from behind us.

I smiled at Bella gently and turned to face the little girl. I knelt on the floor and opened up my arms for Ellie. She sprung into my embrace, her arms wrapping incredibly tight around my neck as if she never wanted to let go.

"Of course I love you, princess," I whispered against her hair.

I felt her tiny mouth press on my cheek. "I'll love you forever."

~oOo~

I groaned as I got off my bike. "Fuck," I hissed. A giggle made me aware that I wasn't exactly alone. "I'll put a twenty in your swear jar later, princess."

"Momma said f-words are worth double," Ellie said with another giggle.

"Ellie," Bella said loudly as she pulled up behind me. "He's hurting right now. You can get money from him later."

"Thanks for the help," I grumbled, leveling a glare in her direction. "I haven't ridden a bike in over six months. Give me a break."

Bella smiled and pressed her lips to my cheek. "I'm sorry, honey," she said cheekily.

"I'm sorry, too, Edward," Ellie said. "I'm just playing. Swear words are okay if you're in pain."

I groaned again and sat down on the blanket Bella had spread out.

"I'm trying to stop," I said, stretching out my legs in front of me. My ass hurt like a bitch, and so did my groin. "I know better, but at least I'm trying."

Ellie pounced onto my lap and grinned up at me. I winced, but thankfully, I felt better with stretching out. "Yup and that's important. Right, Momma?"

Bella worked to get the basket free from where I had it attached to the back of my bike. "Yes it is, baby," she answered.

For a few minutes, only the sounds of nature and woods around us filled the welcoming silence between us. Bella and Ellie were kind enough to set up our lunch, handing me a plate of fried chicken and potato salad. I tried to ignore the fact it was the worst food to be eating, but it must have showed on my face.

"A picnic is not a picnic without fried chicken," Bella said, smiling. "We'll work off the calories, later." The blush that accompanied that statement made me smile in return.

"Momma," Ellie said, sounding curious. "How long are we staying with Edward?"

Whatever comfort I had found enjoying a quiet Saturday with my girls, disappeared with her unexpected question. Bella's face froze for several seconds, a spoon poised just outside of her pretty mouth. She sat it down and looked carefully at her daughter before she replied.

"How long do you want to stay, baby girl?"

"Forever!" Ellie blurted out, but immediately covered her mouth and looked at each of us. She looked so worried.

Bella only shrugged. "Sounds good to me," she said after another few moments, watching me. "What do you think, Edward?"

Ellie turned those baby browns I loved so fucking much on me. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she waited for my answer. I wanted to shout out the same word she used, but thought it was probably best to make her smile and laugh.

"I don't know," I said, wiping my mouth before holding out my hand for hers. When she climbed on my lap again, I asked, "You don't snore do you?"

Ellie's nose crinkled as she shook her head. "Nope, but you do." I had fallen asleep once while watching television and woke up hours later with a blanket covering me, and a hand full of whip cream that I had smeared all over my face. Ellie had watched from the hallway, laughing as I chased her down the hall.

Reaching for her, I tickled her sides, making her squirm and laugh. When I stopped, she gasped for breath, wiping hair out of her eyes. She looked up at me again, still waiting for confirmation. I looked to Bella and found her waiting just as patiently. I looked down at Ellie's little face, cupping it in the palms of my large hands. God, she was so fucking small and fragile. I wanted to protect her and call her mine.

"There's nothing I want more than to have my girls stay with me forever." Her smile was brilliant and perfect. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me tightly again.

"Thank you, Edward." Over her shoulder, I saw Bella wipe at her eyes before she turned away, smiling.

~oOo~

On the way back to the house, after spending a couple of hours hammering out ideas for the tree house, I received a text from Sam that my uncle was waiting for us. I shared the news with Bella, but she didn't seem surprised.

"I called Carlisle, Edward," she said as we pulled in to the back of the house. My eyes snapped to hers, trying to understand why she would do such a thing. "I needed to talk to him about something. And a part of me hopes that you two could reconcile before he has to leave."

Ellie groggily climbed off her bike and started toward the back door. She yawned, nearly asleep where she stood. "Who's Cars…Carlisle?"

"He's Edward's uncle, baby," Bella replied as she guided Ellie inside. "I'm going to put her down for a nap."

"I don't want to take a nap," Ellie said around another yawn she tried to stifle.

"Then a book," Bella said quickly and turned to me. "I need to talk to him, so please don't send him away."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"I will once I talk to him."

I didn't like that shit, but at least it was something. Nodding, I walked toward the front of the house, but I went into my office to see just what my uncle looked like as he waited outside. The man had fucking flowers in one hand and a small bag in another.

Jacob stood guard beside him, glaring and looking as menacing as ever. I didn't like the little shit, but at least I knew he'd do his job to protect my girls. I turned up the sound to listen to their conversation.

"You planning on doing something to fuck up what Edward has going?" Jacob asked. My first thought was that the shit was going to ask to help my uncle. I was surprised when he instead said, "Because if that's what you plan, you can leave right now before I kick your ass."

Carlisle looked nervously toward the house and swallowed. "I don't plan on messing things up for him."

"Good," Jacob said, nodding. "Because he's been through enough and he doesn't need anyone else to ruin things for him."

Carlisle nodded and looked over at him. "I thought you were after his wife, according to Paul."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "That asshole talks too much, but I'm not after his wife. I just want to keep him on his toes, plus it'll help him keep the romance going, ya know?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Worked with Sam. I made the asshole jealous until he realized what he felt for Leah was the real deal. And annoying Edward is a bonus."

Carlisle laughed. "You're still not over the fact that he kicked your ass last year in the arm wrestling match that one night during the card game."

Jacob grumbled, "Fuck no. And now he's too chicken for a rematch." He flexed his biceps, kissing each arm.

"Question his manliness in front of the wife. I'm sure he'd agree to the rematch."

Jacob grinned. "Yeah he would." He rubbed his hands together in glee. Asshole. But at least I knew that he wasn't really after Bella.

I had heard enough and headed out to greet my uncle. "Hey, Jake," I said, pumping hands with the ass. He grinned, looking at the camera behind me. "That shit you said better not be an act."

"Nah," he said, still smiling like a fucking loon. "After your wife put me in my place, I knew I had to set the record straight. Sorry about that." He looked genuinely serious and honest. "I wouldn't do anything more to hurt that little girl."

The smile faded and the sadness I'd seen after his daughter died years earlier, filled his eyes. I had forgotten that, his young girlfriend and daughter had died in a car accident on the way to see him.

I patted his arm and nodded. "It did keep me on my toes. Just don't do it any more," I said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. "Should I stick around, just in case your wife decides to kick his ass again?"

"She called him." His eyebrows raised in question and confusion. "I'm about to find out why."

Carlisle decided to join the conversation then. "She said that she wanted to call a truce and had some health questions."

That did not make me feel any better. Why would she need to ask him those kinds of questions? Was she asking on Ellie's behalf or hers?

"It's nothing to be concerned over," he said quickly, likely seeing that I was about to freak the fuck out. I looked down at the bag in his hand; it was from the local pharmacy.

What the fuck?

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harleys01. I hope that makes people feel better about Jacob, lol. See you Tuesday. **


	24. The Wait

**Training the Swan  
Chapter Twenty-Four—The Wait**

* * *

Carlisle must have sensed that I was having a fucking heart attack, because he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Edward. This is only a precaution."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said breathless and in all out panic mode. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Edward," Bella called from behind me. "Calm down!"

All right, I was freaking out, but the idea of her pregnant…Fuck! Sure, I wanted that with her. It was the fact that the timing was fucking wrong that was making me panic. There was still too much up in the air.

"He's making me take the test just to rule it out before he gives me new birth control pills since I refused to be physically examined." I turned to look at her, finding an angry blush on her face. Her eyes darted to my uncle and Jacob who stood a few feet away, looking awkward. "Thanks for making an already awkward situation worse." She stomped toward the house, nearly slamming the door open to get inside.

I groaned and tugged on my hair. "I fucked up didn't I?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, trying not to fucking laugh. "No woman wants her man to freak out about the idea of getting pregnant."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Most definitely."

Jacob punched my shoulder. "It's never good to jump to conclusions until you have all the facts."

"She wouldn't tell me why she called you," I said to my uncle.

"Was Ellie nearby when you asked her why?" Jacob asked.

Shit, she was with us when I said Carlisle was waiting at the house. Bella hadn't exactly been able to tell me, 'hey I need to make sure I'm not pregnant, before I get more pills' in front of Ellie.

"Come on," I said without answering. "Let's see how I can make it up to her."

"Kissing her ass would work," Jacob said, laughing. "I'll be outside for another hour. If I don't hear from you, I'll go to my post and relieve Seth." I nodded and headed inside with Carlisle right behind me.

At the door, Ellie looked up curiously at Carlisle. "Hi," she said, with her hands clutched behind her back. She did a little half-twirl and cocked her head to one side. "Momma says you're a bad guy." She nodded, pursing her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. "But that was the other day. I guess you're okay now since she said I had to be nice to you."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "I am a good guy," he said, holding out a hand. She took it and pumped it a few times, smiling.

"I'm Elizabeth Grace Alder, but my pretend name is Eleanor Allison Cullen." She raised her palm to whisper. "But everyone calls me Ellie."

"I'm Carlisle Anthony Masen. Happy to meet you young lady." Ellie beamed and curtsied, holding a small bunch of fabric in each hand and bowing slightly. My uncle laughed and asked, "Where's your mother?"

"She said to tell you and Edward that she's fum…fuming upstairs," she replied, nodding, her smile gone.

"I'll go get her," I said, but Ellie stopped me, wrapping her arms around my leg.

"You can't!" she said loudly, looking up at me with her wide eyes. "She said only him!" She pointed a finger toward my uncle.

I sighed and picked her up in my arms. "All right, princess," I said to her. "He'll go up."

We watched as Carlisle took the stairs. I hated that Bella was upset about my reaction. I hoped that she'd give me the chance to explain.

"She mad at you again, huh?" Ellie said, running a tiny hand through my hair. It was sweet and seemed to be a gesture she wasn't aware she was doing.

"Everything's fine," I whispered, kissing her cheek and walking into the living room to watch television. "We'll talk and it'll be okay."

She nodded and asked if she could watch the Disney Channel. I wanted to groan at the suggestion, but I didn't, barely. "Do you want to see if there's movie on?"

"No," she said, starting to pout. "I'm little. I need to watch cartoons." I laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest, really pouting at me. I nodded and ruffled her hair as I changed the channel for her. "Yay," she said, clapping when she'd seen what was on _Phineas and Ferb_.

Once she was preoccupied, my thoughts turned toward Bella who was upstairs with my asshole of an uncle. The fact that he looked contrite and even remorseful outside did not sit well with me. It was something I hadn't expected, considering our last encounter.

My natural instinct told me that he was after something. I wanted to believe that perhaps he decided to put our differences aside for some reason. I wasn't stupid to think that it had to do with a sense of obligation toward me. No, whatever his reason for his sudden attitude adjustment, there was certainly something in it for him.

"Maybe you should go up there," Ellie said with a shrug. "She told me not to worry that she's mad at you, that it will be okay." She looked away from the television, swinging her pretty eyes at me. "It will be, right?"

I gave her a warm smile, hoping to convey that despite her mother's anger toward me, that everything will be fine. "Of course," I said softly, kissing the top of her head when she gave me a hug.

After that, she shooed me away, immediately making me suspicious. Before she'd sent me out of the room, she looked at the time display on the wall clock more than once. I knew she could tell the time since Bella had been teaching her for a while.

I walked toward the hall but stealthily made my way back to spy on Ellie. It was a shock to find her on a little, bright red cell phone. My only thought was Charlie and I was right.

"Hi, Grandpa," she said softly. When she turned to look back, I quickly hid from view. "I'm reporting in." I waited patiently, even though I was pissed that Charlie was using Ellie to spy on us. "Edward's uncle is here. No, I don't know why, but he's with mom in her room. Okay. Okay. Momma is mad at Edward again." She sighed and said nothing for several seconds. "Okay. I think I can do that. But Momma won't let me light candles." She giggled softly. "I won't tell them. I promise. What did you call it?" She laughed again and shook her head. "That's it! You have a rep to keep."

My eyes widened as I crept backward toward the stairs. What the fuck was that about? Why would Charlie need to keep his rep? I was thoroughly confused by the turn of events. Between Carlisle's appearance, Bella claiming she called him, a pregnancy scare and now the fact that maybe Charlie could be conspiring to keep us together. Who could blame me for the confusion?

I knocked on my bedroom door, feeling stupid that I had to, but I had no clue what was happening behind it. Bella's soft voice invited me to come inside, and upon entering I found her sitting on the bed. Carlisle offered me a small smile.

Before I dealt with the pink elephant in the room, I needed to know something first.

"Why don't you tell me why you're really here?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest. Bella watched the byplay between us, cocking an eyebrow in question. When Carlisle only shrugged, I stalked toward him. "Cut the shit. Compared to the way you acted before to what I'd seen downstairs, I refuse to believe in a complete turn around. Tell me why you agreed to help Bella out. There has to be something in it for you."

Carlisle nodded but turned his attention to Bella. "From what you told me, you should be all right. You said you've haven't missed any pills."

She nodded slowly, biting the corner of her mouth, refusing to meet my eyes. Why didn't she just tell me? "No, I haven't, if I take one soon, I'll be current on the doses," she answered, trying to smile but it fell short.

"Well, you have a few minutes until we find out, but as I said before, you should be all right. You're not late and from what you've said about your cycle, you should be fine. This is just a precaution."

Bella nodded as Carlisle turned to face me. "I'll be downstairs with Ellie as you two await the news. And you're right, Edward, I do want something in return."

I nodded but kept my eyes on Bella. As he exited, I whispered to him, "This better be good."

"It is," he said before closing the door behind him.

Bella's chin went up, along with the walls I worked hard to break through. "Where's Ellie?"

"She's watching television, by herself," I said, closing the distance between us. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

She shrugged, fingering the comforter on the bed beneath her. "I didn't know how to bring it up without making things all weird between us."

"All right," I said, kneeling in front of her, between her thighs. My hands slid over her jeans, watching her closely. "Please don't keep things like that from me again, okay? I don't like it."

She nodded. "What about all this freaked you out so much?"

"I wasn't that freaked out."

She rolled her eyes. "Edward you looked like you swallowed fucking glass. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not going to," I said, taking a deep breath to find the right words. "The idea of you being pregnant isn't the problem, sweetheart. It's the fact that there is still so much that has to go _right_ for you to be safe. The thought of you carrying a baby and facing that asshole, scares the fuck out of me."

She blew out a breath harshly, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "It scares me, too."

"How much longer?"

"Another minute."

"And if it says you are?" I asked, nuzzling my face against her chest. Her fingers curled in my hair, and I felt her mouth kiss the top of my head.

"We'll get through it together."

"If you are, there's no fucking way you're going to court to face him."

"I agree." Thank fuck. A tiny chime came from her cell phone on the nightstand. We both stilled, but I started to stand up, bringing her with me. I nearly groaned at how good it felt to feel her so close to me.

Hand in hand, we walked over to the adjoining bathroom. On the counter, the white stick contrasted against the black and brown granite. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She picked up the test, reading it.

"Not pregnant."

I kissed the top of her head as her shoulders slumped. "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

I felt her tense in my arms for a moment but then she tossed the test in the trashcan nearby. After quickly washing her hands, she turned to face me within my embrace. She tipped her head up to look into my eyes.

"A little," she said softly, reaching to cup my face in her hands. "I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I had always wanted more children. And, I hope this doesn't make you run for the hills, but I could see how perfect our child would be."

I kissed her soft lips. "I pictured our baby, too." For like a second before panic mode had set in.

She smiled and kissed me again. "We better go downstairs before Ellie shares all our secrets with your uncle."

"I think it would be a good idea for him to spend some time with her," I said, shrugging. "It might force him to reevaluate blackmailing Charlie."

"If anyone can get someone to change their mind, it's Ellie."

I smiled and nodded, picking her up and setting her on the counter. She rolled her eyes at me. "What? I don't want you getting a crick in your neck with having to look up at me." I rubbed her bare arms, admiring the snug fit of her tank top. "Before we go down there, you should know that Charlie gave Ellie a cell phone."

The thunder in her eyes made them almost glow, and that was enough for me to step back. Her jaw clenched as she shook.

"I don't think that it's a bad idea for her to have one," I said carefully. She glared at me. "Though I think he should've talked to you about it. There's something else."

"Tell me."

"She was reporting to him." Her eyebrow fucking twitched. Shit, she was pissed. I explained what I overheard and she looked as confused as I was when I had listened in on Ellie's conversation.

"I'll call my mother," she grumbled as she hopped off the counter. "She'll get him to confess." She shuddered. "Come on. Let's see how Ellie is doing with your uncle."

We walked toward the living room that still had the television on, but we didn't find them in there. After checking the kitchen, I admit I was worried. Bella tried not to show it as she called out for Ellie.

"We're outside!" Ellie answered, popping her head in from the patio out back. Bella breathed a sigh of relief. I followed closely behind her, and saw that Ellie had Carlisle positioned on a chair as she tried to draw him.

"There you are," Bella said, looking at Ellie with a smile.

"Hi, Momma," Ellie said and looked at both of us closely. "You two okay now?"

"Yes we are, Elliebear," I said, ruffling her head and looking over her shoulder. I knew it annoyed her and I wanted to break the strange tension between us all.

"You're hovering," she grumbled, tossing her charcoal pencil on the table. Carlisle laughed and smiled at her. "We're gonna have to do this another time."

Relief was swift and sweet the second Bella relaxed as she took a chair beside Carlisle. My uncle turned his attention from Ellie to Bella. "Everything all right?" he asked her.

"I'm all good," she replied.

"Then take one now," he said. Bella nodded and went back inside to do what he instructed. Carlisle pushed out the chair for me with his foot. "Sit. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course you do," I said, choosing to remain standing.

"Maybe I should go inside?" Ellie asked, looking up at me. That worried look in her eyes was back. I kissed her cheek.

"Help your momma bring out some drinks," I said. She nodded and climbed off the chair, running inside.

"Talk to me," I said, taking the chair Ellie vacated.

The arrogant, tough act had been quickly replaced by fear. "I can't find Esme."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harleys01. See you later this week. :)**


	25. The Dance

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Dance**

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair and cursed. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said. I meant it, too. From what I last heard, Esme had gotten married but was divorced less than a year after that.

Carlisle nodded and wiped a hand over his face. I hadn't taken the time at the hospital or the night that Bella kicked his ass to take a good look at him. He looked tired and more his age. Since I was young, I had always heard about how youthful he looked from my parents. His eyes were now dull, nearly lifeless. The wrinkles at the corners more pronounced, along with dark circles under his eyes.

"And you want me to help you find her?"

Carlisle smirked, the mask of asshole back in place. "What's it going to cost me?"

As his words penetrated my thoughts, I clenched my fists in anger. "The fact that you think it would cost you something for my help is insulting." Jumping to my feet, I paced the length of the patio in an attempt to gather myself. After a few moments, I stalked toward him. "You are family. You might not see me as your nephew anymore, you fucking asshole, but you are my family."

"Edward," he said, staring over my shoulder instead of at me. I could see the tightening of his jaw, the vein nearly erupting on his brow and there was a twitch of his lips. "I gave up everything for you—Esme, my sister, your mother, my future, and freedom. It'll take time for me to forgive you."

"I don't want your forgiveness," I spat, running my hands through my hair. "I'll help you find her, but not because I owe you anything."

I left him there on the patio and walked inside the house. I couldn't face Bella and Ellie yet, too much had happened in the space of a fucking hour. I took the stairs down to the gym. There, facing the mirrors and my reflection, I felt like everything in my life was starting to unravel just when it seemed finally to come together.

I ignored the calls from upstairs; even when Bella informed me that Carlisle had left, knowing I was being an asshole for doing it. I wasn't ready to accept that I had lost another family member to the poor choices I had made in my past. A voice in my head reminded me that if I hadn't made those decisions, I would've never met Bella and Ellie.

That was simply unacceptable.

I loosened my shoulders and took off my t-shirt to start a routine on the row machine. Twenty minutes into it, Bella and Ellie came in to join me in the gym after they asked if they could. As if I'd turn them away. I watched as Ellie stood, smiling in front of the mirrors on a mat, dancing in place. Why did it hurt to see her so fucking happy?

Bella watched her daughter for a couple of minutes and then joined her, after turning on the stereo. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question. It was obvious that she wanted to know if it was okay. I nodded, continuing my work out as they danced together to the music

It wasn't until several minutes later that Ellie twirled toward me. She approached me shyly, maybe a little coy and surprised me by her question.

"Will you dance with me, Edward?" I'd never deny that smile, the dimple in her cheek and the flash of adoration in her eyes. I smiled at her and nodded. After a quick sweat wipe down with a towel, tossing on a clean shirt, and washing my hands, I joined her on the impromptu dance floor.

"Oh a slow song," Ellie said excitedly. She curtsied, as she stood right in front of me. She was fucking adorable, the top of her head barely reaching my waist.

I bowed, making her giggle and bat her long lashes playfully. "May I have this dance, princess?" She nodded and she took the lead! I heard Bella laugh from the corner of the room; I looked up at her reflection in the mirror to find her smiling softly at us.

"You're gonna step on my toes," Ellie whispered, rolling her eyes at me, "if you keep staring at Momma." I chuckled and led us to the next spin, making her squeal. "I think I better climb on." I helped her onto my tennis shoes and started to show her I could dance.

Still looking at our feet, Ellie said, "Look Momma! We're dancing!"

"You sure are, baby," I heard Bella say, but the grave quality of her voice made me snap my gaze toward her. She gave me a watery smile that didn't reach her eyes.

I mouthed, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wish I could take a picture." I understood. She wanted to preserve the memory.

"There's a video camera right over there," I said to both her and Ellie, pointing toward the small lens in the corner. "Why don't you wave at it?"

"Oh! I want to see it!" Ellie said, bouncing on my feet. When I winced, she was immediately apologetic. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to step on your toes."

"I know," I said, lifting her up. Her arms circled my neck and she giggled. "It's a good thing you're so small."

"I like being little, means more cookies," she sighed, but grinned mischievously. "Momma, I think it's your turn to dance with Edward!" I laughed and set her down. She ran toward her mother, impatiently pushing Bella toward me, whom rolled her eyes and dragged her feet, making it especially hard for her daughter. "Oh my gosh, you're heavy, Momma."

I laughed as Bella playfully huffed. Before she could even reach me, I wrapped my fingers around her hand, tugging her toward me.

"Hi," I said, laughing, as she tossed her head back and did the same. The moment Ellie stepped away; I twirled Bella around and started to sing along with the song. The little girl sighed, her hands clasped together, as she watched us for a bit before turning back to the mirrored wall.

Bella looked up at me. "Are you all right?" I gave her what I hoped was a convincing smile, nodding. She didn't buy it for a second. "Later?"

I brushed my lips along her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Yes."

Since she came into my life, there was one thing we hardly discussed and that was my family. I wanted to share everything with her, but it was a sore and painful subject for me. It was hardly fair to Bella, considering that I knew just about everything about her.

"Sam called earlier," she said, then looked to see what her daughter was doing. Ellie was dancing by herself, watching her dress move in the mirror, smiling, seemingly lost in her own little world.

"I'm sorry, I didn't go up," I said.

"You were upset, so I understand," she murmured, her fingers caressing the back of my neck. She was more than I deserved. "He wanted to let us know that he has someone placed inside the school."

My eyebrows raised, surprised that he had been successful in doing so. The school had very stringent guidelines for their staff making it the main reason why it had taken so long.

"Who?"

Bella smiled. "Leah, she's going to be an assistant in Ellie's classroom." I couldn't even mesh that image in my head. Leah, badass woman who could kill a person with a few well placed punches, a teacher's aid?

"Ellie can't know who Leah is, at least not at first. Her reaction when she sees her at the school has to be real. After they meet there, we could tell her."

Bella sighed and said, "I agree. After they meet Monday at school, we'll have to tell her."

"Have you talked to Charlie about Ellie's cell phone?"

She nodded, her lips tightening. "He's crossing boundaries. I know she's his granddaughter, but that doesn't give him the right to go over our heads like this."

_Our? _She has no idea what her saying something like that, concerning Ellie, did to me.

"I agree," I replied softly, "But to be honest, I think she should have one."

Bella scowled. "I knew you'd say that."

"Hear me out," I said, tipping her chin up so she'd look at me. "Ellie sometimes forgets her tracking/panic necklace. But I don't think she forgets her phone."

"She doesn't," Bella said. "I already talked to her. She knows I'm upset about it but asked me not to take it away from her. I think it's like a security blanket for her at this point."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her more fully, nuzzling her neck as we swayed. "Did you ask Charlie about the report?"

"He denied everything," she said softly, then smiled brightly. "But I worked it out of Ellie."

"And?"

"He has her spying for him." She rolled her eyes as her hands smoothed down my arms and clutched either side of my hips. "Believe it or not, I think he somewhat approves of us. Not that he'd ever admit or act like it."

"It sounded like that could be it when I overhead her reporting to him," I said, looking as confused as I felt. She stilled long enough to kiss the space between my eyebrows. "I'm trying to understand why."

She shrugged, looking thoughtful. "I'm sorry that I went behind your back to ask Charlie about you."

"I understand why you felt you had to," I said, smiling at her encouragingly.

"I wanted to know what made you so wary about your past," she said softly. "He never betrayed your confidence. He only mentioned what happened between you and your uncle. I think he realized that I needed to know, maybe because he doesn't really trust him. And who can blame him, considering he's using a child and a woman as blackmail. But one thing I got from our conversations was that he trusts you."

"Not where you're concerned."

"Maybe not at first," she said, her fingers caressing my skin, driving me crazy. "But I think he cares about you." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I have to ask you something. I know from what I've heard from Charlie that he is barely a blimp on law enforcement radar. Do they know you were ever involved with him?"

I shook my head. "We've kept an eye out on things like that since my partial retirement. The only ones that can associate me with Charlie are members of the Volturi family and those within the organization. But I've been gone for over a year and so far no one has pinned me to him. He has someone on Sam's team monitoring things like that." She nodded and had the same look in her eyes as Charlie, when his mind was cranking out ideas and plans.

"What is it?"

"Since we know James might not be our biggest problem, we have to arm ourselves with any information. Once Senior finds out what I'd done, he'll be hard up for my head. In fact, the bounty on my capture and return has to have increased since he's become involved."

I had asked her before about the name, Senior, and she said that it was his nickname since James refused to be called Junior or Lil' James.

"All right," I said through clenched teeth. "There's something you're not telling me."

She sighed and nodded. We looked to see that Ellie was still preoccupied with her reflection, dancing along to the upbeat music.

"While gathering evidence to use against James," she sighed deeply and met my eyes "I _may_ have inadvertently caught some on Senior?"

"Fuck," I hissed, my arms tightening around her. I looked over at Ellie who suddenly stilled at my words. "We'll discuss this later." Bella winced but nodded in agreement.

All that happened since I woke up seriously fucked up my mood. I turned away from Bella and climbed the stairs two at a time. I heard Ellie asked Bella something before I made it to the basement door.

"Momma, why is Edward always mad now?"

~oOo~

I didn't willingly avoid them for the rest of the day but I had work to do. Before Carlisle had left, he gave me a file folder with everything he gathered on Esme. He was adamant in his note that he wanted no one associated with Charlie or The Pack to help me in our search for her.

I understood his reasons. Why try to cut yourself away from the organization only to have them know exactly where you'd gone? I spent a couple of hours in my office finding everything I could about Esme. Unfortunately, she had kept her married name of Smith. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. By the end of three hours, I had narrowed it down to about two hundred different E. and Esme Smiths. I'd have to continue to work through the list to eliminate more until I had it considerably shorter.

I knew I was still being an asshole, but I was seriously nursing a hurt heart, as pathetic as that sounded. The day had gone downhill from the moment Carlisle had come to visit.

To go from a great day with my girls to all the shit that happened since had left me feeling a little raw. I wasn't being fair to Bella and Ellie, but this was how I handled my shit before. Fucking isolation. I simply couldn't do it anymore. Not if I wanted more from my life.

I rubbed a hand over my face, and groaned in frustration. Having to consider other people was still new to me. Well, that wasn't true. Being a part of a family was something I hadn't practiced in a long time. It didn't help that I was an only child, and one that was as rebellious as they come.

I locked away all the information I had found and turned off my computer. Exiting my study, I made my way toward the security office and checked in with every body that stood on watch for the night.

As I left the office, I smelled mouth-watering scents of grilling vegetables and chicken in the air. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until my stomach grumbled. Entering the kitchen cautiously, I listened as Ellie and Bella talked. I leaned against a wall, watching them closely. They looked so good in my kitchen, in my home.

"What are my girls up to?" I asked, keeping my voice level. A wash of guilt and shame coursed through me when they turned to look at me slowly, as if they were waiting for me to do or say something out of character.

Bella's smile didn't reach her eyes. She looked upset with me, and she had every right to be. I was a walking fucking mood swing.

"Need any help?" I asked, hoping to lighten the thick tension in the room.

"We are almost done," Ellie said, popping a green pepper in her mouth. "Wanna help me?"

I smiled at her, nodding and kissing the top of her head as I passed. "I'll grab some glasses."

Bella continued to plate our dinner in silence and I hated every second of it. This was what secrets between us did. I had to remember that for her to be honest with me that I had to be more open to her. My silence was a hard habit to break.

As Ellie started to gather utensils, I turned to Bella. She hadn't looked at me again since I came into the kitchen. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry, I'm such an asshole."

"You're not," she replied as she turned some veggies on the range top grill, I had no idea I owned. "You're human. We'll talk tonight."

I kissed her cheek. "We're okay, right?" I couldn't help the edge of fear that leaked into my voice. I couldn't lose her like this.

"Yes," she sighed, raising a hand to touch my face. I kissed her palm and went to finish setting up for dinner.

With the tension only slightly lifted, we made plans to go to the home improvement store the following day in Port Angeles for the materials for the tree house. It was almost two hours after, when Ellie finally had agreed to go to sleep after reading to her twice that Bella and I sat down to talk.

We agreed that talking in the bedroom was out of the question. There was too much desire to sit in that room and actually have an important discussion. In the dining room, we sat across from each other.

It felt as if we were about to lay out all our cards on the table. Were we ready?

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harelys01. See you next week.**


	26. The Painting

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twenty-Six – The Painting**

* * *

Nerves skirted down my spine at the scrape of her chair across the tile. Her eyes never left mine as she settled down, holding a notepad and the little clutch purse I knew was filled with keys. I hadn't seen it since the day she had told us she'd taken the money.

"Here is the information and keys to the rest of the boxes," she stated, tearing a sheet of paper from the notepad. "There is also the account number and access codes to get the money from my overseas account." She pushed the paper and purse across the table. "I have about a hundred thousand of my own money that should help cover some of what we already used of the five million."

I took the items and set it aside. "You and I both know that even if you give him back the money, it will not change anything."

"I know," she sighed and continued. "Along the bottom is the address for the safe deposit box in California that holds the originals of all the information I had gathered on James."

"You should've told us you had more," I said through clenched teeth. "Especially if you had anything on his father." I hadn't personally gone through the copies she'd given us on James because Charlie had Jasper working on it. Then again, I didn't care. He was already on my shit list.

Her gaze fell to her fidgeting fingers that were playing with a pen. "I haven't gone through everything that I collected. Any conversations I'd caught of his father, I ignored since I wasn't after him. I was after James. I have no idea what I have, but from the things I heard James talk about, I'm sure I have something. To know for sure, we need what's in that box."

"What's the point?" I growled. "We've already decided we'd find a way to get to your court date."

"Maybe we can convince him to give me what I want and leave us alone."

"More blackmail," I hissed. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What else do you propose?" she asked, shaking her head. "That half million dollar price on me means that Senior is involved. James doesn't have that kind of money lying around, and the only way he can get a hold of it, is by going to daddy."

"All right," I said, raising my hands defensively to stop her from continuing. "We can't keep adding more reasons for them to put a bullet through your head." She stilled, the pen in her hand falling on the notepad. I had to be honest with her and give her the ugly truth. It wasn't easy for me to say, but someone had to. "Everything you've done, you did to protect your daughter. I get that, but Bella, she needs you, too. Putting yourself in danger and getting deeper into this mess is _not _protecting her."

"Again, what do you propose?"

"If you turn over the evidence, though possibly inadmissible in court, could set in motion an investigation."

"If he's in trouble, he'll be too distracted to go after me."

"Something like that," I murmured. The investigation would serve as a distraction and give us time while we come up with a way out of this mess. Even though I didn't say it aloud, the truth was, if Senior ended up behind bars it would be easier to take him out. The look in Bella's eyes said she understood what I wasn't saying.

"That still leaves James," she said. "I meant what I said. If I can severe ties with him, even punish him, I want to do it. But you're right, my safety and Ellie's is the priority."

"Then we come up with a plan along with your father," I said firmly. "He needs to know everything I know, which is everything _you _know."

"I agree."

"Is there anything that you'd seen or heard that would have you testify against the senator?"

Bella bit her lip and shrugged. "I won't know for sure. Maybe, there are dates and incidents that coincide with some possible illegal activities. I'd have to double check my notes and everything in that box."

"If we go in this direction, you'd have to go into Witness Protection."

"No. I don't trust anyone else."

I sighed and exhaled sharply. "If we go this route, I have a suggestion. I know someone that I can trust in the FBI and would help move along an investigation against the senator, especially if it could lead to bringing down Dwyer's organization."

"When I gathered the evidence, I was at the time unaware of my mother's past," her jaw twitched, and lip curled, "That includes anything to do with Charlie and the Dwyers. James and I had dinner with Phillip and Morgan Dwyer six months before I left." She shook her head when I tried to say something. "Like I said, I had no idea who they were at the time, but apparently they wanted to meet me. It was the talk with everyone last night that reminded me of that dinner, and some research on the internet to match names with faces. They were introduced to me as developers of some kind and had business with Senior."

"They know who you are, probably always knew."

She nodded. "As far as I can remember, and I'm sorry, things are foggy for that night." I cocked an eyebrow in question. "I corrected one of them, and James didn't take that well because his father took it out on him."

"He hurt you," I growled.

"He made sure I drank a lot after that," she said softly. "And yes, he gave me a concussion that night."

"This doesn't get any fucking easier to hear." I ran my hands through my hair, intertwining my fingers at the back of my head, dropping my forehead on the table to gather myself. I wanted to go to Bella, hold her and never fucking let go. There was still so much to be said and done before we could move forward.

"I told you that I gave James copies of what I gathered on him," she continued. "I don't think it'll take much for him to realize if I managed to get what I needed on him, then I got information on his father."

"And that information could implicate the Dwyers." I got to my feet and paced the length of the table. "Fuck! You have James, the senator and likely a fucking mob family aiming for your head. If people find out that you're Charlie's daughter, even more people will be after you. Right now, most of them want you alive so they can get what they need from you. After they get it, you're dead."

"If something happens to me," she said, watching me pace, "A set of everything I gathered will be sent to a reporter at Phoenix's biggest newspaper."

I glared at her. "You prepared for something like this?"

"Keep your voice down," she hissed. "What the hell did you expect me to do? I had to prepare for all damn possibilities. Even leaving Ellie behind with someone I can trust."

"You said the other day there were few people you could trust. Who would you have trusted with her?"

"Bree and her brother Riley." She rose from her chair and walked around the table toward me.

"Not your mother and Alice."

"James would look for that possibility, so no. It would put them all in danger and force them to run."

"Bree's probably dead," I murmured, tracing her jawline with a fingertip. "Who would love that little girl like you do?"

"You."

I pulled her into my arms and pressed my forehead on hers. "Don't ask me, please."

"There's no one else, Edward." She kissed my lips softly, her eyes wide open. "If something happens to me, promise me you'll leave this life with Charlie on your back and watch over Ellie."

"Don't."

"Promise me, Edward."

My arms tightened around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Why me?"

"Because you love her."

"I do." I exhaled sharply, and I felt the way her fingers drifted down my spine. I loved how she touched me, how it provided me with some comfort. "I promise to watch over Ellie if something happens to you."

"Thank you," she said softly, pulling back to look me in the eyes again. "There's something else." I already knew what she'd ask, because it was the only way. "You can't come with me when I go to court."

It was exactly what I was afraid of, and she was right. If I wanted to keep Ellie safe, I had to be with her, no one else. Bella trusted _me_ with her and she wouldn't be able to concentrate on what needed to be done if she constantly worried about her daughter.

"I agree."

She looked surprised that I didn't come up with reasons for me to go with her. "If we put the plan I have into action, depending on the contents of the box, then I can't be associated with Isabella Marie Adler in any way.

"You have a plan?"

I nodded. "Sit down so I can tell you."

This time, I pulled the chair beside me so that I could keep her close. Taking both of her hands, I explained what I had already discussed with Jasper and Charlie. Though her father wasn't too keen on the idea, he knew it could rectify many of the problems we were facing.

I pointed out all the advantages and even the disadvantages. It wouldn't be easy and so many things could go wrong. We were well aware of that. After I went over it, she remained silent for a few minutes.

"And you think it's the only way," she murmured, her hands tightening within mine.

"We'd have to change things here and there," I replied, running a hand through my hair. "But yes, it may be the only way for you to have true freedom."

She sighed, nodding and leaning forward to brush her lips over mine. "Thank you. It seems like you've been thinking about this for a while."

"I have." I shook my head, wondering if it was the time to say those three little words. "From the start, pretty much."

The problem was when I pictured myself saying them to her, it wasn't in my dining room at the tail end of a brutal discussion. It wasn't time yet, but soon.

She cocked her head and smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Come on," I whispered, helping her to her feet. "Let's go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

~oOo~

The following day proved me correct. After the home improvement store, Seth and I started on cutting down limbs to set the foundation of the tree house for Ellie. It was Seth's day off, and I appreciated the extra help since I insisted Bella not help after smashing her thumb once.

Once the foundation was up, Bella, Ellie, and I headed out again for lunch. It was while Ellie and Bella had visited the restroom that I realized that if we planned to implement my idea, then we couldn't risk being seen together. Worse yet, Bella could not be seen out in public in Forks either.

When they returned, the look on her face said it all. "This will be the last time, huh?"

"We should be safe for the time being, but soon yeah, we should keep outings to the minimum."

She nodded and smiled as Ellie sang some little song, munching on fries as if she didn't have a care in the world. God, I wished that were true.

Monday morning I escorted Ellie to school by myself since Bella had a phone call with her father. I greeted her teacher as usual, but her once engaging smile didn't meet her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, watching as Leah led Ellie further into the classroom. I was impressed on how well Leah handled the situation. She showed no signs of recognition after Ms. Gomez had introduced us.

"Is Mrs. Cullen with you this morning?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry. She had a meeting this morning. Maybe I could help."

Ms. Gomez nodded and led me toward her desk in the corner of the classroom. She handed me something and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. A painting that was obviously beyond what she would normally expect from such a young child.

"She had that hidden in her cubby," she said, her brow furrowing. "I had someone sit with the class while I had a meeting with a parent last week. She had done that in the forty minutes I was gone. Now, your wife said that Ellie had issues that related to a trauma in her past, but she obviously hadn't shown any of that besides her lack of wanting to paint or draw here."

"I'm sorry, but what happened to her will have to remain private. All I ask is for you not to push her, it would make matters worse."

"We're having an open house next week, I would like for it to be displayed here. But I'm sure it would garner some questions."

"Let me ask my wife how she feels about that, but I'm sure displaying it will be fine. All I ask is for you to keep from forcing her to talk about it."

"This is highly unorthodox, Mr. Cullen," she said, nearly hissing. I could tell from her demeanor that she was protective of her classroom kids. "However, our principle asked for me to stay out of it. If there is one whisper of some kind of abuse –"

"Don't even go there," I growled. "I would never hurt my daughter that way, and neither would my wife. I can tell you that it has to do with a loss of someone in her life. That's it."

In a way, what I said was true. She lost her father and it was because of him that she couldn't show off her capabilities.

She nodded. "All right, Mr. Cullen. I'll let it go for now." She turned to grab a sheet of colored flyer. "I hope to see you and your wife next week."

"You will." Damn, so much for trying to stay out of the public eye.

~oOo~

Bella hadn't been happy with Ms. Gomez's questions, but understood her position and worry about Ellie. A few days later, we introduced Leah to Ellie over dinner and they seemed to share the same instant bond Ellie had with Seth, Leah's brother.

The night of the open house, Bella and Ellie were as talkative as usual. The tree house was in its final stages and things between the three of us were amazing. I still hadn't found the right moment to tell Bella how I felt about her, but I said them again to the sweetest little girl I'd even known.

It had been after her bath the night before, when Bella and I sat with her to read from her book. Just as her eyes started to close, she whispered that she loved her mother and me.

Bella watched for my reaction, smiling as I pressed a kiss to Ellie's hair, and said, "I love you, too, princess." The second those were said aloud, Ellie gasped and climbed onto my lap to give me a kiss and hug.

When she pressed her face against my neck, I felt the tears that she tried to hide from us. I had held her close until she fell asleep. It was a memory that would stay with me forever. I was sure of it.

"You sure you're not mad, Momma?" Ellie asked as we walked toward her classroom.

"I'm not mad," Bella assured her, squeezing the child's hand in hers. "I had a feeling you couldn't _not _draw or paint."

Ellie sighed. "I have no self control."

I chuckled at that and led my girls into the class. We talked with the teacher, met a few of the other students, even the boy that kissed my baby girl days after meeting her. He wasn't good enough for her and apparently, Ellie didn't like him much anyway.

She led me by the hand to the Art Wall to show us her painting while Bella talked with Ms. Gomez. There was a woman there, dressed in a designer suit that screamed rich and snobby. She watched us carefully without making it seem like she was doing so as Ellie pointed out her picture and talked about what she was trying to show in it.

"Hello," she said as she fluffed her platinum blonde hair and extended her hand. I shook it, already not liking the look on her face when she asked, "Does your daughter do work like this all the time?"

Ellie looked down at her feet, fidgeting like her mother did when she was nervous. "She has some work at home, yes," I replied and gestured for Bella to come on over.

As the woman went on to explain that she represented some local artists, and said that another parent had told her about Ellie's painting and a few drawings I hadn't even seen, I knew we were in trouble.

It wasn't until Leah met Seth at the classroom door that I knew we were in deep shit.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harleys01. I know you were waiting for the ILY's, almost there, I promise. See you tomorrow. Thank you.**


	27. The Cabin

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven—The Cabin**

* * *

Leah made her way toward us immediately, not considering the fact that she was blowing her cover. It had to be bad for her to do so. It wasn't until she reached us that I realized what had her so fucking determined. Bella stilled beside us, as the agent prattled on about something.

"What is it?" I asked Leah. The question was barely out of my mouth when I saw what was causing her distress. At the door, Seth was trying to stall a fucking news crew! "What the fuck?"

"Get us out of here," Bella hissed under her breath, pulling Ellie into her arms. "Excuse us," she said to the woman who looked affronted. I didn't bother to apologize and quickly looked for another exit but knew there was no use. I had already determined before we had come in that there wasn't one. The only way out of the room was through the door where a female reporter pushed her way through.

I knew the more Seth kept forcing her out, the more her interest would be piqued. I turned us away from the camera as the reporter and a cameraman walked over to Ms. Gomez. She looked very surprised by their presence.

"Set it up right over there," she reporter said, waving just slightly behind her.

"Will do, Heidi," her partner replied.

"Hello, Ms. Gomez," Heidi said, offering her hand. "We're here on behalf of Channel4 news. One of your student's painting was posted on Facebook by a parent a few days ago. It was entered into a contest for Wilder Industries looking for cover art for their company website and it won!"

"Bella," I said lowly. "Move toward the door slowly. We don't want to draw attention." She nodded as she held her head down as much as she could and turned Ellie's face to hide against her neck. The poor little girl was nearly hyperventilating and whispering how sorry she was. I wanted to alleviate her worries, but we had to get out of there first.

"I'll see if I can provide a distraction," Leah whispered from beside me. She stalked toward a tank with a pet guinea pig inside. I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

I tried to listen to the reporter but found that Ms. Gomez was whispering her disapproval and calling the principal before they could film in her classroom. Before we reached the door, the woman who claimed she was an agent, pointed out who painted the picture of our backyard that included Mt. Rainier that the cameraman was focusing on, instantly causing him to turn toward us.

"Fuck," I growled and nearly pushed us out the door with Seth on our heels. I heard someone calling us but ignored them, focused on getting us inside the fucking car. As I opened the car door, Bella jumped into the backseat, trying to cover her face. With her shorter hair, she couldn't do it as well as before.

"Mr. Cullen," the reporter called out again. "May we have a word with you and your daughter? Why are you running?"

"No comment," I said, sliding into the driver's seat. I slammed my door closed, nearly taking her microphone with it. I didn't give a shit. The fucking camera was brightly lighting up the backseat as Bella struggled to keep her and Ellie's faces from view.

Seth pushed them back and I could see that bitch asking him questions. We brought more attention to ourselves, but there was little choice. If we had access to face recognition software and the internet, so did James. That meant that if any new videos or pictures popped up of Bella's face then he'd find her before we were ready. We had Jason Jenks in our corner, but so far, James hadn't come to him for assistance on finding Bella. None of us were too happy about it, since it likely meant they were using Senior's connections.

I pulled out of the parking space quickly, flooring it once I put it in drive. We were out of the parking lot in seconds and on the road for less than a minute when Bella said that Ellie was still having trouble catching her breath.

"Baby girl," I whispered in the most soothing voice I could. "It'll be all right."

I heard her exhale sharply. "My fault."

"No," her mother said softly. "It's not your fault."

"I…I shouldn't have…have painted! He's going to find Momma because of me!"

Bella's dark eyes looked up to find mine in the rearview mirror. She was scared shitless, not that I blamed her. She continued to soothe Ellie until she had her breathing under control. I managed to keep my composure but internally I was as worried as they were.

Did they get them on camera? Would they find Bella because of this? Would this force our hands and force them to leave?

Fuck.

My cell phone rang and I answered immediately, recognizing Sam's number. "Get to the cabins," he said in a rushed tone. "I'll send Leah and Seth to pack some things for you. Right now, it looks like the principal and teacher are suppressing video since Ellie is a minor and it was on a private school property. You were not the only upset parents there tonight. But until we know for sure, you need to take them and leave. We'll work to get the painting off the school's Facebook page. But it's out there."

I sighed in relief that there was hope of no exposure. "Send Jacob, Seth, to help with the watch and whoever you want to rotate with them later. Have them pack for at least a week to ten days."

"That should be enough time," Sam replied. "Get some training done while you are there. The shooting range will be helpful."

"No guns," I whispered.

"She needs it," Sam insisted firmly. "There is only so many ways to disarm an armed person and Bella has no experience with either. She's a fast leaner. Teach her or you might live to regret it if she faces that asshole husband of hers and he's armed. Again."

"Fine," I growled and tossed my phone on the passenger seat.

Immediately after hanging up, there was a text message. Before I could reach for it, Bella grabbed it. "You drive and keep your eyes on the road." She looked at my phone for the text. "Sam said that they've hacked the school system and changed the address information we had provided. They no longer have a physical address, and that includes the check you paid for tuition. Also that we need to get rid of the car, the reporter might get nosey enough to use the license plate to find us."

"Glad he's on top of things," I said. Looking into the rearview mirror, I noticed that Ellie had fallen asleep. "She all right?"

"Yeah," Bella murmured, running a hand along Ellie's curls. "That panic attack wore her out."

"We have to find out what she's already seen, baby," I whispered. She nodded and asked where we were heading. "There's a set of four cabins that Charlie owns deep in the woods. It's very isolated. They'll bring us clothes and supplies but will be a few hours behind us."

"We'll be safe there?"

"We should be."

"I can't believe this happened," she said, climbing into the passenger seat. She struggled for a second, practically landing in my lap, offering a perfect distraction to my troubling thoughts. "What are we going to do if they upload the video?"

"We'll find a way to have it taken down, along with pictures. But if that's not enough, I don't know."

She turned toward her window, her arms crossed over her chest and her hands moving up her arms to warm up. "Will you come with us?"

"If you have to leave?" She nodded, biting her thumbnail as she looked at me. "Why would you want me to?" She had to know that I wanted to, but not because they were an obligation to me.

"Because we need you," she murmured, looking down at her lap. "Because _I_ need you."

"To protect you?" I said, stating it as a question.

She shook her head. "You know why."

I did, but I wanted her to say it aloud. "I'm not sure I do."

She sighed, her hands now fidgeting on her lap. "Because we love you, Edward."

I took her hand in mine, pressing a kiss along the top of it. Even if it wasn't the best of locations, I wanted her to know I felt the same. Before I could whisper the words, my cell phone rang, bursting the little bubble we were in.

She sighed and answered the call from her father. As she spoke with him, I continued to hold her hand and hoped that she knew what I felt for her even if I hadn't said the words.

~oOo~

We arrived at the location almost two hours later. There was not much as far as food- mostly canned items, coffee, and water. I knew that Charlie hadn't used the place for a while since there was a layer of dust everywhere.

Once there, Bella quickly put Ellie to bed since she was still exhausted. It was well after ten in the evening, but the darkness outside to the cabin seemed impenetrable. The place was surrounded by trees that blocked out most of the night sky, towering at every side of the house.

I turned on the power, gas and water heater, checked the perimeter, and found the cache of weapons in a heavily locked closet in the master bedroom. As I assessed the arsenal, Bella had gone to grab some coffee, sleep far from both our minds.

Jacob and Seth were due to bring supplies and our things in an hour. A few minutes of checking the weaponry and choosing a small caliber gun for training the following day, I locked everything back up and headed in search of Bella.

I had just managed to walk into the hallway, but stopped to see how Bella was really doing. She had put that mask back up the moment she'd gotten off the phone with her father. I knew it had little to do with me, but more about the situation. In about a month, she would have to face her husband. She thought she had more time to adjust to the idea of such a confrontation, but now it seemed that it might be sooner, rather than later.

I leaned against the wall, watching her closely. She moved from cabinet to cabinet in search of something edible. There was stiffness to her movements, nothing like the graceful and lithe moves every time she'd cook at home. It was after she placed the teakettle on the stove that I saw her nearly catch herself against the counter before she fell.

I was beside her in seconds, holding her up, though she tried to fight me. "I'm fine," she insisted more than once.

"This is for me then," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. The moment she felt my lips at her temple, her whole body melted against mine. "Just let me hold you, sweetheart."

A few minutes passed before she relaxed further. "It's too soon," she said after a few moments. "I'm not ready."

"By the time we leave here, you will be."

"But Ellie will see me training with you."

"We'll have to explain why." I kissed the top of her head. "We wouldn't be able to hide training out here but Seth can provide some distraction while I show you some other form of training."

She pulled away to look at me. "Another form? Like more mixed martial arts?"

"Target practice."

Her brow furrowed. "Didn't Charlie tell you that I know all that shit?"

"What?"

"My dad, David, took me to a range in Arizona just about every weekend since I turned thirteen."

Confused, I asked, "Why would he do that?"

Bella sighed. "He knew about Mom's connection to the Dwyers. She had told him everything."

"Are you telling me that you basically have been trained in some form or another since you were a kid to protect yourself? That he was preparing you for this kind of fucking future?"

"Why are you getting mad?"

"I'm not. I'm just wondering what drives a man to do that with a child."

"He loved me."

"All right, I'm sorry." I squeezed her arms and tried to smile. "Besides guns, what else is there?"

She looked thoughtful for several minutes before she answered. "I took gymnastics for six years. The defensive driving, everything he knew about cars, even how to disarm one quickly, target practice, how to clean my guns." She stepped closer and nuzzled against the t-shirt I wore. "And some tricks with a butterfly knife."

"Well, that's more than I ever expected. Tomorrow we can go out back and see just what you can do."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining again. "I have a feeling I might surprise you."

"You always do."

"If I have to do it, I can't kill him with a gun, Edward," she said softly. She ran her hands over my chest, looking away for a few seconds. "It'll look too much like murder. I can't risk a jail sentence."

"I know," I whispered, running a hand over her hair. "But if it comes to that, and it's the only way, you'll have to do it."

"There's so much I can lose if I get caught," she murmured. "I don't want that."

"That's why my idea is still the best option."

"I don't like the part where I have to leave you and Ellie."

"You think I do?" I hissed. "It scares the fuck out of me, baby."

She nodded and startled when the kettle whistled on the stove. Laughing it off, she started up our coffee. As we sipped our drinks, we discussed the plan to stay at the cabin until we knew for sure that the coast was clear back home. It was almost thirty minutes later that we heard a door slam.

I armed myself and went to check the cameras on the big screen in the living room. Jacob and Seth, both loaded with bags were heading up the porch of the cabin. I nodded to Bella to answer the door as I looked in on Ellie.

Jacob and Seth were in the kitchen, helping Bella unload the groceries when I returned. "She's still asleep, baby."

Bella turned and smiled. "Good. Jake said that he had something to tell us."

"What is it?" I asked as I lent a hand. They had brought a shit load of food, but then again, some big guys and my two girls for over a week in a place isolated from everyone, it made sense that they brought enough. We didn't want to bring attention to ourselves by going back down the mountain for more food.

Jacob ran a hand over his dark hair and grimaced. "Sam and I went through all the stuff Bella had given her father, including her video diary." Bella flushed and looked away. "Anyway, Leah had said you've been concerned about Ellie."

"There's something in the video?"

"I'm afraid so," he said, keeping an eye on Bella. She froze and looked at me. "After you and your husband go off camera, you can hear Ellie crying in the background."

"Oh God!" Bella cried. "She was in the room that night!" I barely managed to grab her before she fell to her knees. Gathering her up in my arms, I made my way to the bedroom we'd chosen earlier.

"We'll lock up," Seth said softly behind me. I only nodded in response.

Bella was so despondent when I placed her on the bed, softly crying and looking blankly at the ceiling. I slipped off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. After I removed everything but my boxers, I joined her in bed. Carefully, I pulled her against me, afraid she'd turn away. She curled toward me, her soft cries increasing in intensity.

"She loved to play with the camera," she murmured after several minutes. "That was why I didn't remember leaving the camera on that night. She must have been playing with it when she heard us coming into the room. She hid because she knew I wouldn't like her touching it."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, running a hand down her back. My voice was low and soft, afraid that if I raised it, it would crack with emotion. Now Ellie's attitude toward her mother and the nightmares made sense. She'd seen first hand what he'd done to her mother.

Poor Ellie.

I did what I could to soothe Bella, but to no avail. Eventually, she agreed to take a sleep aid since she was determined to feel like herself for Ellie the next morning. After she'd taken a pill, she fell asleep within a few minutes.

However, sleep eluded me as it usually had for the past few weeks. There was so much at stake and I couldn't bear any more pain in their eyes. My plan would have to work, even if it meant she'd have to leave us for a while. As long as she returned to Ellie and me, that was all that mattered.

As I tried to fall asleep, knowing that Jacob and Seth kept watch, I realized I had never told her I loved her. I would rectify that in the morning.

Hours later, I felt Bella stir in her sleep. She turned away from me, whimpering. I soothed her with soft words in her ear and running my hand down her back. She soon fell back to a more peaceful sleep. After another few hours, I knew that I should just get up and start the day. I needed to prepare for the training session, talk to Jacob and Seth, and check on Ellie.

I slipped my arms from around Bella, and carefully exited the room so she'd continue to sleep. Looking in on Ellie, I found her curled up in a little ball near the headboard. I helped her into a more comfortable position and covered her back up with a blanket. I kissed her soft cheek, relishing in her sweet sigh.

_Elliebear, why didn't you tell us? _If we had known, we could've talked to her. Would it have made a difference? I wasn't sure. I only hoped that she would forget, but she had a good memory, so I had my doubts. I wish I could forget that scene in that video, but I knew it would stay with me always. I couldn't imagine seeing it first hand, through the eyes of a child.

I remained with her for a few minutes, finding some peace with how peaceful she slept.

I checked all the cameras, noticing a flickering light in the cabin on the south side. That had to be the one the guys had chosen and was the closest to the main house. But I also knew one of them had taken post near the house. It took a few minutes but I found Seth in a tree that allowed him a complete view of most of the exits and entrances to the camp area.

Figuring, I'd talk to them soon enough, I headed back to the room to take a shower. I checked on Bella to find her still fast asleep. I grabbed my clothes for the day, and I locked up my weapon as a precaution and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Within a few minutes, steam billowed out from the shower, fogging the mirror over the sink.

I wiped away a wide path in the glass, looking at my reflection. I hardly recognized the man in the mirror from the one I used to be before Alec, before Bella and Ellie. I hadn't been the same person in a long time, but I could see the ghost of the man that beat and killed people for a living.

To this day, I had taken twenty-five men's lives. It was after I killed Caius that I refused to take another. Now here I was, plotting against a man to end his. I found none of the remorse and guilt associated with the others before, what little there had been.

What did that say about me?

I wanted James dead. I wanted his father dead. I wanted them ruined, and if I could, I wanted to be one that pulled the trigger. The one whose hands would be stained with their blood forever. I wanted that for Bella, for Ellie, for us. Could I really taint _us_ if I did kill for them?

My mind conjured the video images of the brutal fight between Bella and James. I could almost picture that poor little girl, curled up in some corner, watching her father hit her mother. The fear she had to have felt, the utter shock that likely paralyzed her.

I felt my hands clench on the counter, my fingers and knuckles, white from the strain. I looked back up in the mirror, at my reflection, not surprised to find tears in my eyes. As usual, I felt her before she even said a word or touched me.

Bella's hands curled around mine for a moment, before she slipped between my arms and me and the counter. I looked in her dark gaze, tracing her trembling lips with a fingertip as hers wiped away my tears.

I bent to whisper, "I love you."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harleys01. Finally, he told her. See you next week. **


	28. The Words

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight—The Words**

* * *

Her eyes did not move away from my gaze, instead, they widened slightly and glistened as she continued to wipe away my tears. She looked so serious and intense, making me worry. Her fingers traced along my jawline, thumbing my bottom lip before she cradled my face between her hands. On the tip of her toes, she reached up to brush her soft mouth against mine.

With my eyes still on her, I stilled at the gentle touch of her lips. It wasn't until she swept my bottom lip between hers that I moved. I groaned, unable to resist such a tempting invitation. My arms encircled her waist and hips, lifting her up and pressing her fully against me. Gasping and breathless, she pulled back enough to say, "I love you."

The desperation and relief I felt was instantaneous. I grabbed her face, looking in her eyes, finding the truth behind her words within them. She met my gaze with the same intensity as my own. Together we said the words again, coming together gently for a few breathtaking kisses.

"God, I love you," I growled and nuzzled her neck. She moaned softly, her head falling back as I licked and nipped along her collarbone. "So fucking much, sweetheart."

"Yes," she whimpered as I pressed myself against her. "Take me to bed, Edward. Please."

I nodded and wrapped her legs around my hips. I almost dropped her when I felt how warm she was, evidence that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. With her in my arms, I carried her to bed, falling amongst the sheets and kissing her again.

At her ear, I whispered the words again. "I wanted to tell you for so fucking long."

She sighed, her fingers in my hair, her back arching to bring her that much closer to me. It wasn't enough as I parted her thighs, her body instantly accommodating my own. I rocked against her, wanting desperately to feel her all around me.

I knew this was a welcome distraction to the dark thoughts from earlier; it was only a reprieve before we had to face reality and ready ourselves for what was to come. For now, I would take it. I needed to know that we'd find a way to stay together.

Her hands pulled my face to look at her again, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She fought them as she had done everything else, except maybe loving me. "Make love to me, Edward."

I brushed my lips softly against hers, feeling the whisper of those three little words against my skin. I felt more alive than ever before. Together we worked to divulge all of our clothing quickly, savoring every touch of skin, our moans and sighs. I watched as I slowly slid inside her, the quickening of her breath, the flush of her cheeks, and the flutter of her lashes as her body tightened around me.

"You're beautiful," I murmured, taking it even slower. She moaned softly, a shuddering breath caught in her throat. "I love you."

On her next breath, she said it again and with every thrust, she whispered my name. We came together a long time after, neither of us wanting it to end. Sweat beaded along her brow, hair matted and curled on her cheek, her hands, and eyes memorizing every inch of my face.

That scared me. It was almost if she expected all this to end. I shook my head, but she pulled me down for another kiss and I wasn't able to deny her.

~oOo~

At breakfast the following morning, Ellie was unusually quiet. Bella and I had expected it, knew that she'd likely be too scared of what had occurred the day before. We also knew that she'd blame herself. I had told Bella the truth when Ellie's teacher wanted to display her painting. She had agreed with me, realizing that it was wrong to ask Ellie to hide a part of who she was, so she allowed it.

We hadn't expected that some parent would post it on Facebook and enter it into some contest. Least of all did we expect that a news crew would show up to talk to the five-year-old artist. For a small town like we were, something like that would be news worthy.

If we ended up on camera and broadcasted online, things could turn from bad to worse. Even my plan would never work. We would have to go in another direction. I hated all the fucking uncertainty. Though now I knew that Bella wanted us to stay together, the getting there would prove hard to do.

"Ellie," I said softly, watching her gaze drop to her lap. She hadn't met my eyes all morning. "Elliebear?"

"I'm sorry," she cried as she looked up. Her wide, dark eyes glistened from her tears as she met her mother's eyes then mine. "I'm sorry that cuz of me he will find Momma."

"No, baby," Bella said, kneeling in front of Ellie. "It's not your fault or anyone else's. I shouldn't have asked you to stop doing something you love. I'm sorry for that."

"But he's going to come again!"

I shook my head, and pushed up out of my chair and circled the table to kneel beside Bella. "He won't get you, Ellie."

She shook her head, curls moving along with her. Her bottom lip and chin trembled as she sniffled a few times. "I scared for you, Momma."

"Don't worry about me," Bella whispered. She couldn't promise her that James would never lay a hand on her, because in truth, she would have to face him soon.

"I don't want him to get you," she said in a tiny whisper. I couldn't take it anymore as I pulled her into my arms, holding her close as she cried.

"I will do everything I can to make sure that your mom will always come home," I said, as Bella's hand ran soothingly down Ellie's back. "Always, princess."

"Edward," Bella whispered, meeting my eyes over Ellie's shoulder. "Tell her what we're going to do when everything is better." I looked at her questioningly, but she only smiled.

"We're going to do something?" Ellie asked with a sniffle.

"Yes," I murmured, rising to stand, with her still clinging to me. "We're going to see the ocean. Would you like that, princess?"

"Yes," she mumbled, looking at me. "You said 'we.'"

I ran a hand over her pretty curls and thumbed away a tear. "We, baby girl. Wherever you are, I'll be right there beside you."

Ellie's lip trembled again, new tears gathering in her dark eyes. She looked at her mother, who stood behind her. Bella smiled and nodded. "Momma and me are gonna stay with you for real and not make believe?"

Was that what she thought we'd been doing all along?

"Yup."

"Yes, baby," Bella replied, too.

Shyly, Ellie looked at my chest, playing with the collar of my shirt. "Does that mean I can call you dad for real now, too?" She seemed so unsure and scared of our reactions that she hid her face against my neck immediately.

I had no idea how to answer, only that I wanted her to be mine. Bella answered for me, since I was a too choked up to say anything. I couldn't take my eyes off Ellie; her sweet face was softer and brighter from her tears. I loved this little girl so fucking much.

"Ellie, if that's what you want to call Edward, then you can. Right, Edward?" Her eyes met mine again, her eyes also filled with tears. I nodded numbly. "See, Ellie. He wants you to."

Ellie's little mouth tipped up at each corner, but her eyes remained on my chest. I patted her back, hoping to show her I was all right with it, more than all right. Her gaze lifted to mine, her nose twitching slightly as she sniffled. "I want to stay with you, Dad."

I wrapped my arms around her more fully, basking in her tight hold as she grasped me fiercely. "I want you to stay with me, too." We held each other for a couple minutes when she added something.

"You're stuck now," Ellie said with a sweet giggle. "I'll have you wrapped around my pinkie in no time." Bella laughed as she wrapped herself around us, making her daughter giggle more.

"I was from the first day, baby girl," I murmured, kissing her temple and turning to do the same to Bella.

Bella smiled up at me and winked. "I think we need an emergency family day today."

"I agree," I said, grinning while Ellie fist-pumped. "How about we go on a hike?"

"Sounds good to me," Ellie said as I set her on her feet. "How long are we staying here?"

"Awhile, princess," I replied, hoping that she understood.

She nodded as if she did. "I'm gonna change." She ran down the hallway to the bedroom we chose for her the night before. "I'll be ready in a little bit, Dad."

My heart tightened in my chest as I watched her go. I felt Bella's arm wrap around my waist, clutching to my side. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No," she whispered. "You've been more of a father to her since we arrived than James had ever been."

"I hate what he's done to that little girl. I promise, Bella. I will be the best damn dad I can be."

"That's what counts."

I sighed and looked at the clock in the kitchen. "I have to talk to the guys. They need to get the shooting range cleaned up and ready for tomorrow. Jacob also had something else to report to us last night. I really do think we're safe up here, but please don't go outside by yourselves unless one of us is with you."

Bella nodded, not giving me an ounce of trouble. "Can Leah come and see us? She really is the best to work with in my martial arts training."

I shook my head. "She needs to stay at the school and keep an ear out about the news crew and such. Plus, if we can go back, I'd like her to remain stationed in the classroom."

"Makes sense," she said. "I'll have to work with Seth then."

I nodded. "We'll discuss it later."

I watched her walk toward Ellie's room as she called out for her. After a quick assessment of safety, I called out to the guys from the porch of our cabin. They joined me and helped walk the perimeter.

"What news do you have?"

"Charlie told you that those assholes at the restaurant never filed a report, right?" Jacob asked. I nodded. "Well, Jasper didn't like that and grabbed the photos from security cameras," I stilled and looked at him. "Don't worry, their copy just disappeared. _Bella_ isn't on anything."

I nodded and apologized for the deception of Bella's identity. "It was necessary, you know that, right?"Jacob nodded and Seth hummed in agreement. "What did Jasper find out?"

"They work for Felix."

"What the fuck?" I growled. "How the fuck did they find me?"

"I don't think they were looking for you specifically, but happened to be in the area. But once they recognized you, I think they wanted to know what Bella meant to you."

Felix Rodriguez was a thorn in Charlie's side ever since he had taken control of a huge chunk of Volturi turf. When Caius turned his guns on Aro and Marcus, his own brothers, that night on the harbor, he killed his brother Aro and wounded Marcus, who later died. It wasn't until I killed Caius that their empire completely crumbled, despite how hard Felix tried to hold it together.

If they recognized me, would they eventually use Bella against me?

"What has Charlie done?"

"So far Felix doesn't have a loyal bone in any of his men," Seth answered. "Charlie's using that to his advantage. Let's not forget that we have Jenks practically working as a quadruple agent. He has his fingers in all the pots now, Dwyers, James, and Felix." I wasn't sure how I felt about that little worm seemingly working all sides in order to stay one-step ahead of everyone.

"Is there anything else on the Dwyer front?" I asked.

"Charlie thinks they found Renee awhile back. Far enough in the past to be responsible for that hit and run that killed her husband David."

"Christ," I hissed, running a hand over my hair. "Bella doesn't know that."

"I know that shit sucks. But all this is what we need for that idea of yours to work, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, in a way. The more people that want Bella dead, the better. But damn, it'll make keeping her safe that much harder."

"When are we moving our operation to Arizona?"

I sighed and looked toward the sky. What little I could see, there was sun that shined through. God, this shit better work.

"We'll give ourselves a week to ten days here," I replied. "If the coast is clear, I need to make appearances at home. Bella would have to stay out of the public eye for a while. I don't want her in Phoenix until the week of the court hearing."

Jacob nodded. "You aren't going are you?"

I shook my head. "She doesn't want Ellie anywhere near her husband. And she wants someone she can trust with our daughter."

Seth smiled suddenly and I realized what I said. It felt so fucking good to say it aloud. We didn't share the same blood, but she was mine through and through. I would do anything to keep her safe, even send her mother to the wolves. I hated this part of the plan.

"We'll keep a good eye on her, man," Jacob said. "Nothing will happen to her under our watch." I looked at him and he knew something was wrong. "Oh fuck. That's the problem isn't it?"

"What problem?" Seth asked, watching us both carefully. We stopped once again near the porch of the cabin, having circled around it.

"Seth for this work," I stated. My voice was flat as I tried to detach myself from the emotions running through me. "Something has to happen to her."

"What the fuck does that mean, Edward?"

"She has to go back to him."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harleys01. I know I must be driving you crazy since I'm only giving you clues on what the plan is, but I will tell you this, there is more than one. Remember, they have to deal with James AND his father. And now Charlie and Edward's enemies. **


	29. The New Promise

**AN: ****Sorry for the mix up yesterday, posted a new chapter for another story for Training the Swan, and because of that you get this a couple of days early. Thanks! **

* * *

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine—The New Promise**

* * *

We'd been at the cabin for eight days, all of us feeling the tension that usually accompanied boredom and anxiety. Jacob and Seth rotated their watch with Paul and Embry when they joined us days after we arrived.

It was the visit from Sam and Leah that had Bella upset. "Why is he coming here?" she growled, her hands fisting on her sides.

"Charlie wants to see you," Sam said. "I can't tell the man no. I told him that it wouldn't be a good idea in case he's being investigated."

Leah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We think the local police, the DEA, and FBI aren't watching him. But the truth of the matter is we don't know that for sure. We have someone else to worry about now. Felix wants Edward's head on a platter and if he can't get it, he wants you. The incident at the restaurant proved that you meant something to him. Once they figure out that you're Charlie's daughter they'll want a piece of you even more."

"Wow. I feel special," Bella said, shaking her head. "I get why Charlie wants to come to see us. But he should understand that he's putting us at risk."

Sam shrugged. "It's too late, Bella, he'll be here in about an hour."

She sighed, nodding. "I'm going to check on Ellie," she murmured. "Who knows what she has Jacob and Seth doing for her."

I watched her go, every muscle in her body filled with tension, but she stopped long enough to gather herself before Ellie could see her. The little girl was very perceptive and would know in an instant that something was wrong with her mother, if Bella allowed it to show.

I was missing something about all this. Yes, I knew she was upset to find out that the father she knew, the man that raised her wasn't her flesh and blood after all. But why she was so angry with Charlie when he knew nothing of her existence. I had no idea but I intended to find out.

"Give us some time," I said to Sam and Leah. They both nodded as I followed Bella out the front door. She looked over her shoulder, giving me a small smile. I understood that she felt a little embarrassed that she kept losing control of her tightly held emotions.

"We're going to talk before Charlie gets here," I stated firmly, making sure she understood she had little options. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, but nodded.

"Fine," she said, walking determinately toward the small playground the guys and I had constructed for Ellie over the course of the last few days. "I want to show Charlie what I can do today. That's the only way he'll get off my back and let us go with your plan."

I nodded in agreement, closing the distance between us. "I'll suit up in a bit."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "About time you realized you rather it be you than these brutes throwing a punch at me."

"Sweetheart," I growled. "I don't want anyone to raise a hand to you, but I realized that for me to feel better about what's coming that I need to teach you. I can beat all these assholes in a match and if you can stand toe to toe with me, then you can against James."

"Like I said, about time you realized it."

I rolled my eyes, palming her ass, earning a tiny squeal of surprise and laughter. The mood that the news of Charlie's arrival created seemed to disappear as she allowed her walls to come down long enough for me to see all of her.

Her arms pulled me close, against all that warmth and softness. In the week since our arrival to the cabin, she honed her body to something lethal. We utilized all that she learned as a child, with Bree and Leah to use against her opponents. Quick, agile and firm, yet there was a still a softness that I hoped she never lost.

"I can take a wild guess what you're thinking about," she whispered, likely trying to distract me from the talk we had to have.

"Nice try," I said, groaning when she suddenly palmed my ass. I choked on a laugh, clearing my throat in the hope to ease away the desire I had for her. Not an easy task when she slipped her hand beneath my shirt, lightly scratching at my back.

"Sorry," she said, not an ounce of an apology in her tone. "It's been a while."

It had been. Since that first night we had to keep our baser desires in check since someone other than the three of us were in the house at all times. Bella felt a little weird doing anything like that when she knew that Jacob, Seth, Embry or Paul were wide-awake outside our window and just down the hall.

I didn't blame her one bit, and I wasn't too keen on them listening to all those glorious sounds she made when I touched her.

"How about I find us a window of opportunity later?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I smirked and waggled my eyebrows. "Trust me."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright."

The words were music to my fucking ears.

~oOo~

Charlie was due in less than twenty minutes. After Ellie had her lunch, she kept busy with Leah and Sam. I led Bella outside to a secluded spot, away from the house. Though I had more than our talk in mind, I knew I had to keep the temptation to take what she readily offered. Twenty minutes was hardly enough time for me to indulge my desire for her and she knew it.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, circling a tree and smiling up at the sunlight filtering through the trees.

"Why are you always so pissed at Charlie? You opened up to him once when he seemed ready to let me live after he found out about us. What changed?"

I could see her jaw clench, along with her hands. Whatever it was, it had those carefully controlled emotions reaching the surface. For a few moments, she said nothing and I thought I would have to fucking pry out the truth from her. When she finally answered, it wasn't what I expected.

"I finally figured out he knew about me the whole time."

What the fuck?

"There's no way, baby."

She shook her head, the smile from earlier gone. "I realized there was something very familiar about him pretty early on. At first I blamed that on how we have the same eyes and I don't know…demeanor."

I nodded, because yeah, she could be fucking scary when she wanted to be. There was no denying that.

"I started having dreams, only they weren't dreams, they were memories. I remember once I was riding my bike down the street from home. Mom was busy with Alice in the house and David was tinkering under the hood of his latest project. I had fallen and skinned my knee badly. This guy was there suddenly, helping me up and telling me that I had to get back on the bike. I told him I'd kick him if he didn't take a step back because he was a stranger. He laughed and said 'that's my girl.'"

"That doesn't mean it was him, Bella."

"That wasn't the only time. I had to get glasses in junior high, but David was in between jobs. Suddenly, he received a severance package, he didn't expect from his former employer. It was more than enough for me to get what I needed. There were other things, too. Like a scholarship for college, I hadn't even applied for that I needed desperately to go to the school of my choice. I'm damn sure he was at my graduation, too. Now, I know you can say that he did all that for my mother, but I know deep down it's because he knew I was his daughter."

I sighed and pulled her into my arms. Her body trembled with both hurt and anger as a shuddering breath ran through her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"He had his reasons," I said softly, kissing her lips gently. "There was too much at stake with exposing you to his world."

"Now, I'm a part of that world because of all this, putting all of us at risk."

"You had no choice," I said fiercely. "Don't regret your decision to come to him for help."

"It's not just me now," she replied just as heatedly. "It's Ellie, my mom and sister, you! If this turns ugly, I'll never forgive myself if something happened to any of you."

I grabbed a hold of her, forcing her eyes to meet mine. "That bastard put you in this position. All of us would follow you in a heartbeat and do anything to keep you safe. Quit thinking like he's taught you. You are worth saving and loving."

Her bottom lip trembled. "God, I love you so much."

I groaned and kissed her. My mouth slanted over hers, tasting, savoring the softness of her lips, the feel of her body so close to mine. I wanted to crush her to me, hold her so that she would never be able to let go. I felt her melt against me, her fingers curling in my hair and mine cradling her face. Her skin was soft and warm beneath my palms. Before I could take the encounter up a notch the sound of an approaching helicopter intruded in our moment.

"Can't he just show up without making a damn entrance," Bella grumbled, pulling away long enough to look toward the sound.

"Not today it seems," I answered. "Give him a break, sweetheart. Soon, you'll be leaving." I felt my jaw clench at the thought, my hands balling into fists against her back.

Her fingers swept away some of my hair from my forehead, her eyes searching mine. "That really scares you, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "You have no idea."

She gave me a watery smile. "I think I do, you're barely sleeping."

I sighed and took her hand in mine, leading her toward the clearing where Charlie would land. I had to hand it to him, with the right people in his pocket, no one likely knew where he was. That was a good thing, since if he had driven to the cabin there were more chances of someone following him.

Ten minutes later, Charlie joined us, with an overnight bag, making it clear he was staying for a while. We led him to the main cabin, and before the door closed behind him, Ellie was jumping into his arms. Bella looked worriedly at me. I didn't blame her. Ellie would have a hard time letting him go when he had to leave again.

"Ellie," Charlie whispered hoarsely. "How's my baby girl doing today?"

"I'm good, but I've been better."

That earned her a laugh. "I'm guessing you miss school." She nodded, and looked over his shoulder.

"Where's Jasper?" We had told her that Charlie was joining us, but that Renee and Alice had to stay behind.

Bella and I shared a look, since we knew where the man was—in Arizona. He was the best at theft and stealth. What we learned about Bree and her family hadn't been good, all of them had disappeared, concerned friends and coworkers reporting them missing after forty-eight hours. We hadn't found out sooner, because for some reason their case was under so much shit that our contact within the local department couldn't find out anything until he went through the actual physical files.

That of course meant that James also had someone in his pocket, it was the only way their case was overlooked.

"He didn't come with me, Ellie," Charlie said, setting her on her feet.

She looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling. "But our wedding is in three days."

In everything that had happened since she announced her pending "marriage" to Jasper, we had forgotten all about it. When the first tear fell down her cheek, Bella knelt in front of her.

"Baby, Jasper had to go do something that will help you and me."

Ellie wiped at her tears, sniffling. "He did?"

"Yes, and I'll make you a promise," she whispered, meeting my eyes over Ellie's shoulder. "When this is all over, and we're all safe, there will be a wedding." That should make Ellie happy, but something in Bella's gaze, telling me her words meant more. "Right, Edward?"

My heart pounded in my chest, the look in her eyes said it all. It wouldn't be Jasper and Ellie that would pretend to get married. It would be a real one, between Bella and me. I nodded numbly and maybe even a little stupidly. I had no fucking problem with that idea. In fact, the smile on my face must have said it all, too. Sam thumped my back, and I was barely aware of Seth and Jacob already making plans for a bachelor party. Charlie on the other hand looked at Bella then at me. Grumbling under his breath, he walked out of the room.

He'd come around, eventually.

Ellie paid little attention to anyone else, but her mother. She took Bella's face in her hands, kissing her cheeks. "As long as I can wear a pretty dress, I'm good." That earned her a laugh and big hug from her Bella.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Can I really be a flower girl and the maid of honor at the same time?"

Bella giggled and shook her head. "You are way too smart."

Ellie's eyes widened, but the smile on her face cut through the innocent look. "I am_ your_ baby girl. Plus, you were making googly eyes at Edward again." She mimicked her mother perfectly, making me chuckle. "But Momma, you shoulda waited 'til he asked you first."

Bella smiled and rose to stand. "Sometimes a girl has to do what a girl has to do to get what she wants."

Ellie swung their intertwined together and cheekily said, "Good to know."

I groaned as I wrapped them both in my arms. "She is so not dating until college."

They both laughed as if I was joking. We'd talk about it later. For now, I was going to bask in the fact that even though the future was fucking scary, somehow, someway, we'd find a way to stay together.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by Harleys01. See you next week.**


	30. The Student

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty—The Student**

* * *

Once we finalized our plans for our trip to California for Bella's safe deposit box, we moved outside to do some training. In Bella's words, it meant she wanted to show off to her dad. Thankfully, Ellie did not give us any trouble when we asked her to remain inside the cabin with Jacob and Embry to play video games.

Leah, Seth, and Sam joined us on the covered patio where we had set up some exercise equipment. Bella worked up a sweat and a temper as Charlie watched her loosen up using a punching bag and a great fighting technique. Even Leah was impressed with how much Bella had grown as a fighter.

Seth held the bag for her, quietly giving her instructions. She concentrated on the bag in front of her as if the rest of us were no longer in the room with the exception of Charlie, as he constantly kept up a commentary.

The man would never have the speed and agility that his daughter had, so I wasn't sure what was up. Maybe he sensed Bella's hostility that had come out since our talk earlier about him. Her anger seemed justified to me, even if he had done it for the right reasons. However, why he was so pissed was beyond me.

"He's not taking her proposal to you well," Sam said softly, keeping our conversation private. I looked at him confused for a moment, and then I realized what he said. Shit. That was real? From his chuckle, he understood why I was stunned. He popped my back with a few slaps and smiled. "Hasn't hit you yet, I take it?"

I shook my head. "Thought I was daydreaming."

"You sure this is what you want?" he asked, motioning toward Bella as Charlie circled around her.

I knew what he meant. "I can't be without them."

"You know what that means, right?"

I nodded. "I'll never be free of this life." He didn't offer any other words of advice or questions, but he looked as if he wanted to say more. "Just spit it out."

"Are you sure you want them around that?" he asked warily. "Right now, Ellie might walk away from Charlie and this life unscathed and Bella doesn't know much since she doesn't want to know. If you stay with them, Charlie will no doubt continue to see them, despite the chance of exposure. Jasper said he'd been restless since leaving them. He can't stay away for long anymore. And if you're with them, you might have no choice but to be pulled back into that side of his world."

I shook my head. "He doesn't want someone from his world with Bella, so he won't ask me to do anything for him again. I know that much. But you're right about one thing, when his enemies find out who she is, I will be forced to act and protect her. Kill for her. I don't see that as a problem, I'd do anything for them. You're right about another thing. After all this and it works, he can't become involved with them again."

"Try telling him that."

"I'm hoping he'll realize it himself," I replied.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Any chance he'd retire?"

My eyebrows shot up at the question. "I have no idea." I turned to watch him with his daughter, and remembered some of the stolen moments between him and Renee when they stayed in my home. "If he wants them to be a part of his life, maybe he'd consider it. But he'd have to _die _for that to happen."

He nodded in agreement, deciding to change the subject. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm extremely nervous about our trip next week. If her husband knows about that bank deposit box, you can bet your ass that he's having that place scoped out."

"Which leaves me at the hotel waiting for her return," I said gruffly, shaking my head. "I hate this shit. But for this to work, I can't be photographed or seen with her. Hell, I shouldn't even be in the same city as her. But this is the first step to the plan, so I'll have to get used to the idea of trusting someone else."

"We'll take care of her," he replied, walking back toward Bella.

I sighed and used the time to empty my mind from all the troubling thoughts that had come up since Charlie's arrival. I also knew the two of us had to talk. Sam was right. He would have to let them go. The situation was hardly fair but the fact remained, he had enemies that greatly out numbered mine.

I waved Bella over, after watching her for several minutes. She rolled her head and shoulders from side to side before making her way toward me. With a smile on her face, body slick with a fine layer of sweat, she looked incredibly appealing.

"Let's show him what you can do," I said, taking her hands in mine. She waited patiently while I removed the gloves from her hands. "You all right?"

"I want to sock him," she grumbled, glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes returned to mine and a sexy as hell smile tugged on her lips. "Think I can take him?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "I think you can, no problem, baby." Taking each of her freed hands in mine, I looked her in the eyes. "But don't, we still need him." She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. "Good girl. Let's head out to the cleared field. That way we can go straight to the range and course after."

She nodded, but instead of leading the way, she slipped her arms around my waist. "You know what this little show is gonna do to me, right?" I groaned softly, squeezing her to me and nuzzling her neck. "I can't help it. A little exercise, kicking ass, watching you sweat and I'm a big pile of nerves."

"You're killing me," I said huskily. "We'll find time, soon."

She pulled way, her eyes bright. "You sure you want to marry me for real?"

"I do."

The smile on her face was fucking gorgeous. "Sure you don't mind that I sort of asked first?"

"No," I whispered, taking her face in my hands. "But I will be doing it properly when we get back. You hear me?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're a man, I get it." Laughing, she took my hand and led us toward the open field a ways from the main cabins.

On the soft grass, we had sectioned off an area for practicing and honing Bella's skills. She stretched for several minutes while discussing something with Seth. They were going first, since he was as agile as she was and a good partner.

Charlie and I stood well outside the ring and watched as they started to circle each other. The look on their faces were completely opposite from the other. While Seth looked like the fierce warrior, ready to take on his latest opponent, Bella, on the other hand seemed passive as if it was any other day.

The mask she had worn for years was another weapon she had in her arsenal and would prove useful for the coming months. Once we knew the contents of the box in California, we would move forward and I was scared fucking shitless. Her acting abilities would be important.

Seth threw the first punch that Bella quickly blocked with a knee and then retaliated with a left hook that dazed the poor kid. He backed up a few feet and circled around her. She swung around and connected a quick jab to his torso. It was a kidney shot, too, and then she added a right upper cut. He grunted and stumbled back again. The next two from Seth landed on both of her sides, where she was weakest. She bounced back and cocked an eyebrow.

"You hit like a girl," she hissed, taunting him. "Come on, Seth."

He growled and spun on one foot, his other was about to hit her in the face. She brought up both of her forearms, taking the brunt of the hit. From high above, he came at her with a few jabs to her chest, but the moment he landed on his feet, Bella went low and kicked his legs out from under him. He quickly jumped to his feet, scowling.

She smiled and motioned with her hands to come at her again. When he tried, he was surprised when she added her gymnastics training. She flipped backward, away from him and his assault, leaving him open for a roundhouse kick.

He fell on his back, groaning. She quickly mounted him and with one hand around his throat, she went for his face with the other, stopping just an inch before hitting him. Kissing his cheek, she said, "I win."

She hopped off him, shook out her limbs, fingers, and then continued to stretch. "How was that?"

"Wow," Sam said, deeply impressed. "Leah hasn't incorporated any of those fancy flips but they can prove useful. Have any more of that under your sleeve?"

She gave him a cat-in-the-cream smile and coyly replied, "Maybe."

"The teacher is going to have to learn from the student," Leah said, pretending to wipe a fake tear.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned toward me. "Well?"

"That was great, baby," I stated.

"Yeah, but can she kick your ass?" Charlie said. "And where did you learn all those flips anyway?"

Bella glared at him. "You should know, _Dad, s_ince you most likely paid for my gymnastics classes."

I had to hand it to Charlie, his mask was as strong as Bella's, expect for the tiniest twitch of his right eye, he looked as he had no clue what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and pulled me toward the ring.

"We know for a fact that James has never had any experience with fighting or martial arts," I said for Charlie and Leah's benefits, stretching my back some. "But he goes to the gym religiously, at least five days a week."

"That likely means that he packs a punch," Sam said, grimacing, "when he can actually land one."

"We know he's capable of that," Charlie stated with a shrug when Bella leveled him a glare. "I'm only stating facts, Bella."

"We also know that for our plan to work, Bella needs to be able to take a couple of hits." Saying the words aloud hurt like hell. However, she couldn't go to him, kill him with her bare hands, and expect the law to believe that she only intended to talk to him, if it comes down to that.

"That's not a problem," she said, taking a stance near the edge of the ring. "I'll do my part, the rest of you have to do yours."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this shit," Charlie grumbled.

"It's the only way." Bella faced me and nodded that she was ready.

We danced around each other for a couple of minutes before I charged her. Her size was her biggest advantage and disadvantage. My shoulder hit her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. She recovered quickly, using the momentum to roll over my back and across the grass, far enough so I couldn't reach her. Jumping to her feet, I could see she was pissed.

But I was only doing what I thought that asshole would do.

For almost ten minutes, it continued in such a way. For every move I made, she had a perfect counter measure or parry. She was fucking amazing. When she finally had enough, she suddenly came at me. I had no idea what she had planned, but Seth was cheering on the sidelines as if he knew.

Right before her body could reach mine she jumped and landed a hit with both of her feet on my chest, landing on her back. Fuck! Before I hit the ground, she rolled away, coming to her feet in a smooth move. I saw fucking stars as all of my breath left me, my head hitting the ground with a soft thump.

With a grunt, she mounted me, forced my legs apart, and wrapped hers around mine. Leaving me vulnerable, she held my shoulders down with her weight and a forearm, nearly choking me. The look in her eyes told me she was waiting for me to make the call, but fuck, James wouldn't give up so easily.

I tried to buck her off, but the position she had me in made that hard. For every attempt I made, my groin screamed in agony. Her knees pressed my forearms to the ground, leaving me nearly defenseless. I didn't want to hurt her, but I needed to know if Bella had James in this position that she'd win.

I growled and let my head fall back, ready to strike. She saw it fucking coming. She dodged my head butt and used her elbow to hit my nose. I roared and tried to buck her off again, and it was then that I felt the blood pour out.

"Shit," she hissed and rolled off me. Quickly removing her shirt, she staunched the bleeding. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, babe." For several moments, the silence was stifling as her worried eyes bored into mine.

Suddenly, I started to laugh. Pulling myself up to sit, I continued to laugh like an idiot. Bella looked worried, biting her lip nervously. Tears stung in my eyes and I couldn't stop them as they started to fall. More confused and concerned than ever, Bella scrambled onto my lap. Her hands fluttered over my face and hand that continued to hold the shirt to my nose.

"Edward?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

I looked her in the eyes and shook my head. Though my muffled words were nearly incoherent, she understood them. "I'm so fucking proud of you. You're going to be okay, baby."

Her smile was watery as she held my face in her hands. "You ass," she murmured. "I thought I really hurt you."

"You did," I groaned. "But I'll get over it. You did good, sweetheart." I tossed her shirt aside, already feeling the blood subsiding. I pulled her closer and laid my forehead on hers. "I love you so fucking much." I pulled back and watched as tears filled her eyes.

I whispered, "You're ready."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by harleys01. I know some of you are thinking there was no way she'd be able to take him down. Its possible, especially if they're taken by surprise. I've seen it happen. Sorry for the delay, but I promised myself I wouldn't post until I finish a new chapter (about three chapters ahead now) and the current one was a bitch. See you next week. Thanks! **


	31. The Gun Slinger

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty-One—The Gun Slinger**

* * *

After Seth expertly tended to my nose, we headed to the shooting range and course. Bella had insisted that we quit since I'd been hurt, but I dismissed it immediately. We had something to prove to Charlie. Bella might not be aware of the vibe that she could care less what he thought, but it was there in her determination.

I did care what he thought, though. I wanted to show him that despite the fact that I was in love with Bella, her safety and her training were a priority. That and we didn't just fuck as he had accused us of before.

The range was set up far from the house, enough so Ellie was unaware of what we were doing out there.

Since we started, Bella had been dressed in black leggings that made her ass look amazing, but had used her t-shirt on my bloody nose. It left her in her the same leggings and a cut off tank top that tempted the hell out of me. I watched as she strapped on a gun belt and shoulder holster with the same grace as everything else she did. I wanted to touch and hold her again. Would the desire to do so ever lessen? I doubted it.

The cock of the gun brought me out of lust-filled thoughts. The weapon training was mainly cautionary in case James carried a gun as he had been during their last encounter. I was thankful for her prior experience taught by the man that raised her, because she was good and very capable of handling a gun.

When we had first started the day after we arrived at the cabin, she had admitted to being rusty. It has been about six years since she held a weapon. After missing the bull's eye on a stationary figure at twenty feet, but not by much, she relaxed slightly, rolling her shoulders and her head, giving it another go.

She hit that target perfectly in the center of the chest. Her second shot however, would've been the man's nuts, the smile she gave me told me it had been her intention. She was a smart ass. But then again, I didn't blame her for wanting to blow her husband's dick off. Since that first time, we progressed to moving targets and close range tactics. The only thing she had to work on was the actual course we had set up. She'd come close passing it with excellence, twice.

Facing her, I helped her adjust her ear protection. "How are you feeling?"

Her eyes met mine for the first time since she broke my nose. I knew it bothered her, and that she had a hard time not seeing it as abuse. Cupping her face in my hands, I softly kissed her lips.

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

"I know," she replied. "Still sucks that I messed up your pretty face." She looked serious, but the playfulness was in her eyes.

I grinned down at her, keeping the grimace from my features. It hurt to fucking smile, but she was worth a little pain. My hands slid down her neck, across her shoulders, and along her arms. She knew what I wanted from her.

"You're so fishing for a little love aren't you?"

I laughed since she read me so easily, kissing her quickly. Unfortunately, Charlie was with us so there was little we could do about desire. I turned her forward, handing her a compact Beretta. It was one of her favorites. I held on to her shoulders and whispered some encouraging words in her ear.

Charlie stood behind us, carefully and intently observing the scene. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes on Seth, who was setting up the target straight ahead of Bella's starting point. It was a simple stationary target several feet away. As we waited, she unloaded and reloaded the clip, checking the chamber in seconds. Her efficiency and determination was fucking hot, and she looked good holding a gun.

With her hands on the weapon, pointing downward, she nodded toward Seth that she was ready. He quickly joined Charlie, Leah, and Sam after giving her a pat on the back and some encouragement. I sighed, took a couple of steps back from the tempting position of her body, and stood just to the right side, behind her. It allowed me full view of the target area and her.

"I have Bella working on not taking the kill shots, instead taking ones that would stop a man but not kill him."

"What the hell for?" Charlie asked, disapproval clear in his tone.

"Because of her training on record since she was a kid," I started to explain. "It's important that she doesn't look as if she visited with her soon-to-be-ex with the intent to kill."

"That makes sense," Leah said, nodding in agreement.

"So if it comes to using a gun, the first shot has to be an attempt to stop him, but the second can't be if he keeps on coming," Charlie said.

"Right," I replied. "With the hits she's going to have to take from that asshole, she'll be defending herself." It was a thin line we were walking on and yet, it might be the only plan that could be successful.

"I still don't know if it'll come to that," Bella explained. "Remember this is plan B. The first is to fuck up his life by exposing the real him, put his ass in jail, and keep my hands clean."

"Alright," Charlie stated firmly. "Hope there's a plan C, just in case."

"There is," I said, but didn't elaborate. It was a plan that meant Bella and I would run from murder charges, but it wouldn't happen unless she has no other choice. Too many things could go wrong with every plan.

"Can I shoot something now?" Bella asked, feeling the tension the conversation had brought on us.

I patted her ass, earning a cute scowl from her. "Go ahead, baby."

Yeah, I fucking did that in front of Charlie and I didn't give a fuck either. Bella needed to feel at ease, and it worked well. She turned forward, stabilized her stance, and took aim.

"Right shoulder," I stated loudly. She shot, the sound barely muffled with the simple earplugs I had on, but I was used to it. "That was a little too high, baby." I tapped the area on her shoulder, to show her. "He'd bleed out in a few minutes." She nodded, waiting for me.

"Left thigh!" I continued in that manner for a few minutes, until the clip was empty. "Let's move." She reloaded and placed another clip in her belt. As a group, we walked toward the target in a V formation, a few feet apart, per my instructions and Bella took point. Her finger was still on the trigger as she stalked forward.

"Head!"

She aimed, hitting the target in the middle of the forehead. Seth whooped behind us, even Charlie seemed as impressed.

"Two o'clock!"

Bella tumbled to her left, aiming, and shot a target that sprung out from behind several crates. I heard Charlie curse behind us, surprised that there were more targets. They popped up from everywhere ahead of us, allowing her to find her targets on her own. She was on it before each target was fully erect or could snap back. A new marker I had the men put in earlier that morning dropped from the tree canopy ahead, forcing her on her back, and screaming. She shot up toward her target several times in the chest, her own heaving.

Before she could move again, I roared, "Six!" She pivoted on her back on the ground, aiming directly behind her, hitting her target in the center of its forehead.

Breathless, she fell onto her back completely. With precision, she emptied the chamber and put the safety on before letting her arms fall to her sides. "Everybody but Edward, please leave," she gasped.

I knew what she was feeling. Knowing whom she pictured as she took the shots had taken a toll on her. Though she wanted her freedom, revenge, and the ability to protect herself, she still had to kill the father of her child if she had no other choice. She felt justified while still dealing with the pain that she would have to commit such an act. For some it was easy to take a life, for others, it wouldn't be, even if he deserved it.

The others quietly left, as I closed in on her, no doubt sensing the tension between us. Even Charlie never complained or said a word about it.

Her chest rose rapidly and beautifully. I fell on my knees before her, carefully crawling over her body. We were in a clear field surrounded by overhanging trees and the course sets that would allow for some of the privacy we needed.

"Are they gone?" she asked, her eyes closed, her lips tight with tension.

"Yes." My lips skimmed over her thudding pulse at her throat. "You were amazing," I whispered. Her body trembled beneath mine, adrenaline still coursing through her. It had never been this strong before. Maybe it was because of the others, or maybe because she had done so fucking good.

"We're going to walk through those trees to a tiny one room cabin that is ours for the night," I continued as her hands flew up and dug into my arms at the touch of my lips on hers.

I had this arranged with the others beforehand, since we were leaving the following night. Nothing had come up on the internet about any video with Bella or Ellie in them. Thanks to my quick exit that night at the school, it appeared that the reporter had hit a brick wall. No one would answer her questions and she quickly moved onto the next story. We still had an eye on the woman as a precaution.

"There's some wine there," I murmured, following the curve of her breast. "We can stay the whole night or just a few hours. No one around," her breath hitched as I rocked my hips against hers. "To hear you scream, sweetheart."

She moaned and locked her arms around my neck, pulling me down for another kiss. The adrenaline fed her desire and though her mouth was soft, her lips met me hard. I groaned and drove my hips down against her again. Her tongue tasted and teased, never still long enough for me to lick and nip at. Instead, it drove me insane.

I pulled back long enough to breathe and dove back in, tasting and teasing to do the same to her. She whimpered when I removed my weight from hers. Fingers clenched around my arms, desperate to keep me with her.

"Let's go," I pleaded, and I heard my own need in my tone. She nodded and allowed me to tuck her toward my side. Sweetly, her head rest against my shoulder her body still shaky.

"Is this normal?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I kissed her cheek as I made my way toward the tiny cabin. "It'll be worse, after, Bella, if you have to kill him." She shuddered. "Sorry, but I think you need to know."

She nodded, remaining quiet for a few moments until she stilled. "Who's staying with Ellie?"

I smiled at her, winked. "She's got six people all staying in one cabin with her that will die before they let anything happen to her."

"Is that why so many are here at one time?"

"That and we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"We are?"

"Yeah, it's time, sweetheart. With our trip next week, we have to go back and I have to make an appearance. Rosalie and Emmett will be there waiting, too." Rosalie had come up with an idea and I wanted to see if it was possible for Bella to still to have her freedom at home. For that, we had to return, too.

"My mom and Alice?"

"No," I said softly. "I'm sorry, Bella. The less you see of them, the safer it'll be."

"That goes for Charlie, too."

"I think it's time we have a talk with him," I suggested. "You need to tell him you figured out that he'd been there for you in the background. It's just pissing you off more and you don't need that kind of distraction." She reluctantly agreed. "I also think we need to talk to him about us. You kind of sprung that proposal out of nowhere."

She shrugged. "I know what I want and that's a future with you and Ellie."

"You have no idea how much that means to me," I whispered, kissing her temple. "You know I love you right?"

She nodded and walked ahead of me, the cabin in sight. "I hope there's a shower in there," she said, looking over her shoulder. In fact, the building had no indoor plumbing. Charlie hadn't gotten around to it, but there was one nice amenity.

I cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "Not exactly."

She stopped and turned to face me, hands on her sexy hips. "I spent the last two hours kicking ass. I'm sweaty and I have dried blood on me. I don't smell very good, that's for damn sure."

I laughed and shook my head. "I was wondering where that smell came from."

Her eyes widened and she ran toward me. I took off in another direction, anticipating that we'd need to get cleaned up. We were doing it in the man-made pond that was fed by well water, no chlorine needed. Charlie had put it in few years ago, wanting it to blend in with nature. I heard her "Oh fuck," and her feet sliding to a stop behind me. I growled as she started to shake her head, running back toward the cabin.

I caught up to her, my hands spanning her waist easily, and threw her over my shoulder. She screamed, laughing. It was such a sexy sound. I swatted her ass, not hard enough to scare her and she didn't seem to mind this time. She retaliated with a slap on my ass. I grunted as I quickly removed my shoes.

I ran toward the pond, nearly yelping in surprise when my toes hit the water, it was fucking cold! "Edward! Don't you dare!" Her laughter continued even as I tossed her in the pool. She came up from beneath the surface of the water, sputtering, all wet, and beautiful. Her hands reached for my shorts, pulling me further into the water. Long legs clamped around my waist, making me groan. That was until she released me to shove my head underwater.

By the time I surfaced, she was treading water several feet away from me. Her smile was big and she was topless as she tossed her sports bra toward the shore. With a smirk, I remained in place, removing my t-shirt, too. The water in the pond only reached chest high and would allow some room to play. Thankfully, it was late August and warm enough for us, unless a breeze came through the area.

Until then, I planned to take advantage of time with my Bella. Her finger crooked a few times, beckoning me toward her. She didn't need to tell me twice. I swam toward her, stripping the remainder of my clothes and watching her do the same. By the time I slipped my arms around her, we were both bare, no barriers between us.

I groaned, my hands easily sliding down her back to cup her ass. I knew we couldn't actually have sex in the water, since I wanted more time and access. I could still enjoy the press of her body against mine.

"Edward," she gasped as my lips wrapped around her erect nipple. The lash of my tongue elicited a shiver that moved through her body. "That feels so good." Her hands reached for my hair, tugging and then pulling me closer. As if she wasn't sure what she wanted more. A particularly hard pull forced my mouth to hers, and it was my turn to groan. It wasn't until she moved in a little deeper that I had to pull back in pain.

"Fuck," I hissed and laughed as I grabbed my nose. "Let's get cleaned up and head inside."

"Sorry," she grumbled, wiggling against me. "Does it hurt much?"

I shrugged. "It's not the first time I've been hurt, though I have to admit it never hurt to kiss you."

"I'm still sorry that I caused it." She laughed when I grunted, draping her arms over my shoulders. "Clean me up, babe."

I waggled my eyebrows and said, "With pleasure." I made my way up to the water's edge where I had some towels, shampoo, a bar of soap, and a floating tray to carry it all. Once I had her in my arms again, I had her float on her back so I could wash her.

Her soft moans and whimpers build up the desire and anticipation of what was to come later. I never wanted her more. My hands slick from the water and soap glided over silky skin as I explored every dip and curve her body had to offer.

As she rinsed off, I started on her hair, her back tucked against my chest and hips. Cupping my hands to capture the water that now felt perfect, I watched as it sluiced over pert nipples, the swells of her breasts, the curves of her hips. Her body shook as my hands followed a drop as it fell along her shoulder toward a nipple. I captured the sweet flesh between my fingers, earning a small cry of pleasure.

I groaned as I kissed her neck and shoulder. She turned in my arms, taking the small bottle of shampoo from the floating tray. "You're gonna have to help me out here." Even in the water, she barely reached my shoulder. Grinning I let my chin fall to my chest. From under my lashes, I could see her concentrate on her task, gathering a thick lather, her nails gently scratching at my scalp and every touch sent my blood rushing down my spine. My hands gripped her hips, my thumbs rubbing the same path of skin along her stomach. I felt her muscles clench beneath my hands and decided that we had to get out soon, because I desperately needed her.

I allowed her to soap up the rest of my body, but she had avoided the place where I wanted her hands the most. The coy little smile on her face told me she knew exactly what she was doing. I growled and quickly dunked underwater, and rinsed off. Underwater, I could see her legs moving toward the water's edge.

I launched myself up, shaking my head to dispel as much water as I could. She threw me a towel and I watched as she dried herself, her eyes never leaving mine. Watching her hands and the soft fabric move over her made my knees weak. Slowly, I did the same, in no hurry now that I remembered I had all night to touch and hold her.

Taking my hand in hers, she led me along the paved pathway to the cabin, and waited for me to lock up. Once done, I met her beside the full bed in a corner of the room. Laying her down, I worshipped all of her skin with my mouth and hands. Before I could slip inside her, she had me lay on my back so she could do the same for me. My hands twisted in the sheets, my body burning beneath the exquisite torture of her lips and tongue on my skin.

"Bella," I gasped, unable to resist any longer. I rolled us over, shifting her beneath me and cradling her face in my hands while her legs parted for me, inviting me inside. Our eyes locked, our breath mingled, and I could feel the beat of her heart against mine. "Love you."

Her mouth trembled as the same words tumbled from her with a gasp. She arched under me, her hips undulating against mine, following and meeting my every move. Seconds, minutes, hours, passed but time was irrelevant with her so close.

We both knew that we would have to part soon enough. "We have tonight," I whispered, kissing her forehead after our breathing finally stabilized. "And every night when you come back to me."

"Yes," was her simple, whispered reply.

I held her close, kissing the top of her head, as her hands clasped my waist tightly. "Please come back to me, baby," I said, nearly choking on the words.

She made no promises that night. Things would move fast enough in the next few weeks, and once she was gone, it would seem like time would stand still. Until then, I had her in my arms, and I wouldn't take a second for granted.


	32. The Tree House

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty-Two—The Tree House**

* * *

The following morning, with Bella's hand clasped in mine, we walked inside the main cabin, listening for Ellie. Sure enough, the minute we stepped through the threshold, we heard her exclamation before she ran toward us and hugged our bodies as much as she could.

"Good morning. Grandpa said we're going on a trip soon," Ellie said, looking thoroughly excited.

Bella's eyes snapped to her father's, who watched us from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands. She looked back to her daughter and smiled. It would have been successful if it hadn't been for the tick in her jaw. I offered Charlie my own glare. He had no business telling Ellie anything before we had a chance to do it ourselves. It was a delicate situation and was supposed to be handled the same way.

"Yes," Bella said with a broader smile. "You and Edward are going on a little trip."

Ellie's body tensed against us, so I lifted her in my arms. "Me and Edward?" she said as confusion filled her sweet, soulful eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the same place, but we're not going to be in the same cars and rooms."

"I don't understand," she whispered, biting her fingernail. She had picked up the bad habit in the last week and it worried me.

Bella rubbed her daughter's back gently. "We'll talk about it soon. First we need to start packing."

"Why?" Ellie's body leaned toward Bella and slipped into her mother's arms.

"We're going home tomorrow."

I could see the relief in Ellie's eyes, as she whispered, "Oh good. I don't think Jacob has any more money for me to take. He has a dirty mouth like Dad does."

"I'm doing better," I playfully growled at her, gently poking her side. She giggled.

Bella laughed, tickling Ellie's sides while walking toward the kitchen. "Let's go find something for breakfast."

"Grandpa burned the bacon," Ellie whispered a little too loudly to Bella. "I told him it was better to wait for you to come back." She giggled, scrunching up her little nose. "He's been a grump since you were gone. Where did you go?" she asked me over Bella's shoulder.

I coughed, unable to look her in the eye. "For a very long walk," I tried, earning a few chuckles from the guys and a confused look from Ellie.

Bella laughed, shaking her head and placing her daughter on a barstool in the kitchen. Taking Charlie's cup from his hands, she sipped and her eyes widened, nearly spitting out the liquid. She dumped the rest in the sink. "You call that coffee? It tastes like high octane fuel!"

"What? I like my coffee strong," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "We need to talk." I started to remove some food from the fridge to help with breakfast. Leah offered a hand, too.

"Figured we would need to," Bella stated without looking at him. She glanced at Ellie, who was too preoccupied with a sketchbook to pay attention. "You're not changing my mind about Edward. I love him."

Charlie turned his dark, hardened gaze to me. Despite the look, there was something else in his eyes, acceptance, and maybe tolerance for me. He nodded and looked at Bella again. I knew there was more to discuss on the matter of our engagement, but for now, he'd give Bella what she wanted.

"Jasper called earlier." She tensed, and her breathing stopped for several seconds midway from grabbing a clean pan from a cabinet. Her movements were stiff and slow as she continued to pull things out.

"Hey, Ellie," Seth said, from behind the little girl. "Want to go for a walk with me and Embry?" The man had perfect timing and read the tension between Charlie and Bella easily. The discussion about Jasper's report probably shouldn't be around her anyway.

Ellie turned to me, dimple in full effect along with her widening eyes. "Can I please, Daddy?" Who could ever say no to her? It was hardly fair. It would take time to build immunity to it. I smiled at the thought, realizing if she was anything like her mother, I doubt I ever would.

I looked at Sam who moved to the television to watch all the cameras we had set up outside throughout the camp. Several camera views came up on the screen, including those down the path that Ellie and Seth would take.

"Sure thing, princess," I said, smiling at her. Thankfully, she didn't detect the tension between Charlie and Bella. My guess was that Seth and Embry had already heard the news from Jasper.

Bella and I continued to make breakfast, as Leah set up the table. Seth helped Ellie into a light sweater since it was still early in the morning and cool outside. I gave him a look and he nodded, understanding that I needed them to stay close.

The moment they stepped out of the cabin, Bella gravely whispered, "Are they dead?"

"No," Charlie replied and took Bella's arm to have her face him. Cupping her shoulders in his hands, he had her look up at him. "The warnings you had given them before all hell broke loose were enough to save her. She had a bulletproof vest on that night. She fucking played dead. It was easy with the blood from the previous wound, and with his determination to get to you, he left without checking if she was still alive. The moment she was safe, she went to her family, and they left town. They knew he'd come back for her."

"She's alive," Bella whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. She blinked them away. "Where are they? How did Jasper find out?"

"I sent him to retrieve the gun with your fingerprints from James, but not before he looked at all of your husband's coming and goings. Riley, the little shit had been hiding in plain sight. He's James's fucking caddy. I'm not sure what he planned to do, but Jasper cornered him. Thanks to the password you shared with them, as you had with your mom and Alice, he told Jasper everything. They're worried about you."

Her relief was palpable, before she asked, "And the gun?"

"It's in our hands, Bella." She slumped in his arms, her face burrowing against his chest. He looked alarmed for a few moments, before he held her tightly against him. "Baby, now with the gun missing, James knows we're closing in on him."

She sighed, nodding and pulling away from him. "I know. We knew it might happen."

"This doesn't change much for California," Sam indicated. "We'll just increase security."

"That'll look suspicious, won't it?" Leah asked.

"That's the point," I said with a shrug. "All we can do is hope that it'll be enough."

Bella nodded and we continued on making breakfast. "What did Jasper tell them?" she asked before I called Ellie and the others back in.

"Jasper told them that you two are safe and that we were trying to get you out of this mess," Charlie replied. "Jasper met all of them, and they offered to help, too. Not sure what they can do, but it might be a good idea."

Something popped into my head. "You said before that you recorded every conversation between you and James. Did you the night he shot Bree?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "The digital recorder was in my pocket that night and its voice activated. It should've caught it. It's in California."

"We might be able to use Bree, if she's willing."

Bella shook her head. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of this."

I tried to reassure her. "She'll be as protected as you are."

Charlie shared a look with Sam and looked at me again. "What do you have a mind? Is this changing the plan?"

"Let's eat and we'll talk about it a little later, but yeah, it changes things. But it will help things move along faster which is a very good thing." I had a call to make later. Until then, I was going to spend as much time with my girls as I could.

~oOo~

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked in my ear. Her little arms were around my shoulders as we walked deeper into the woods. We had returned a few hours earlier to the house, to find Emmett and Rosalie there. They would be staying with us until we had to leave for California the following week.

Bella walked beside me, as quietly as she had been all afternoon. I understood that she needed the time to think about what was to come. We had a lot of work to do. There were steps to take before all this was over with, and I couldn't wait for that day.

I held onto Ellie's legs and bumped into Bella's side, making the little girl on my back giggle sweetly. "Watch out, Momma! We're gonna get you."

Bella growled playfully, held up her hands like claws, and told us, "You better run!"

"Run!" Ellie pulled on my ears, making me run toward our destination faster. Her laughter in my ear was loud and cute as Bella trailed behind us. "Whoa!" I skidded to a halt under the tree house and helped Ellie get down safely from my back.

Bella took her daughter's hand and we all looked up. "It's so pretty," Ellie whispered, seemingly shocked. "Is it done?"

"Yes," I replied, rubbing her shoulder. She seemed so surprised. "While we were gone Emmett, Rosalie and some of the other guys finished up for us." She nodded and took my hand. "We can go up there if you want, Ellie."

She said nothing for several moments, causing Bella and I to share a look of concern. What was going through Ellie's mind?

"Why did you do this now?" she asked in a whisper. Her voice was no longer soft and questioning. She sounded scared. "Is something gonna happen soon?" It seemed she truly believed, as many adults tend to, that when something is going so well, something will happen eventually to ruin it.

"Oh Ellie," Bella murmured, settling onto her knees in front of her daughter. "Everything will be fine, soon. It'll take some time, but we'll be safe and together in the end."

Ellie's eyes brimmed with tears quickly and her lips started to quiver. "Are you sure?"

I squatted beside Bella and ran a hand over Ellie's soft curls. "We're going to do everything we can to keep you and your mom safe."

Her head bobbed as she curled her body against mine, her arms wrapping my neck. "I trust you."

My heart broke and beat frantically in my chest. I looked at Bella and she could see how much I needed some reassurance, too. Too many things could go wrong. I had to put my trust in others, and accept that I could only stand back and watch for a while. I felt Bella's fingers in my hair, a simple touch that brought me comfort.

"Do you want to go up?" I asked Ellie, rising to stand. She nodded and looked up again, pointing out a counter-weighted rope and pulley system that would help carry a basket full of things. I answered all her questions and soon she climbed the ladder built against a side of the tree ahead of me. I pushed up one of the trap doors and waited for her to climb inside.

She gasped as she looked around, jumping up and down and clapping her small hands. I turned to Bella below me who I caught looking at my ass. I smirked. She rolled her eyes, slapped my butt, and pushed me to hurry up.

I loved the fact that we had built the entire structure using two trees instead of only one. It was rather large, almost the size of Ellie's bedroom. Near each end of the room were the trunks of the trees, incorporating them in the design along with several branches.

In the center was a small round table that held a bunch of things for Bella and Ellie to decorate with. I sat back in an overly stuffed chair, watching my girls as they went through everything. Our friends must have had a hard time getting all the shit up there.

Ellie and Bella studied every nook and niche in the room, pointing out where they can hang things. The worry from earlier was now gone. It was the way it should be.

~oOo~

Hours later after exploring the tree house and even having dinner there, we put Ellie to bed. I led Bella downstairs to the gym after locking up and checking in with the pack. Emmett and Rosalie awaited us, wanting to go over a few things for our trip to California.

According to Charlie, Bella and Ellie's safety was the highest priority. To Bella, Ellie was, and leaving me with her daughter while she went to the bank alone was the only way she'd get through it. It fucking sucked, but if James and his father had the bank under surveillance, I couldn't be with her. That, and Bella didn't want James anywhere near Ellie, not that I blamed her.

"Hey, girl," Rosalie said, bringing in Bella for a hug. She towered over Bella, but the small baby bump made their embrace awkward and both of them laugh. Bella's hand gently moved over Rosalie's abdomen as they whispered to each other.

I made my way toward Emmett, and offered our usual greeting, a punch in the arm. He hissed and did the same, forcing me to brace for the impact. Fucker packed a punch.

"Congratulations," I said, slapping his back—extra hard. He hissed under his breath and tried to elbow me. Just like old times. "You should have told me."

He shook his head and shrugged. "We've already had two miscarriages. She wanted to be further along before we said anything."

I nodded and watched as Rosalie pulled out something from a box. Bella faced the mirror watching as Rosalie settled it on her head. With some minor adjustments, Bella combed out the hair from her new wig with her fingers.

"This must have cost a fortune," she whispered. Testing the hold, she shook her head several times. The wig was similar to the style and color of her hair before, reaching the small of her back. "This looks like my old hair. It's perfect."

"When you face the asshole, you'll have to secure it better just in case he tries to pull your hair."

Bella kept her emotions from her face, but I knew her enough to see it in her eyes. The idea of James even touching her affected her. She nodded and removed the wig and sat down in a chair so Rosalie could show her the rest of her items.

"You've been out of the house only a handful of times, right?" Rosalie asked. "It has to stay that way for awhile. You can't go out with your face, because once you make the news in Arizona, you run the risk of someone recognizing you here."

"Yeah, Edward already warned me about that," Bella said, shrugging. "It sucks, but what can we do?"

"You can go out with another face," she said with a smile. Pulling out a few pieces, she went to work on Bella's face. In a little over thirty minutes, Bella had a new nose, more pronounced cheekbones, and even the shape of her chin changed. It was enough that even I wouldn't have recognized her without looking very closely.

"You know what this means after, right?" Emmett asked us.

"We can't come back here after it's all over," I said to Bella. Her eyes met mine in the reflection. "Not unless you're willing to keep doing this every time you want to leave the house."

Bella's fingers lightly touched her new face, turning from one side to the other to see herself fully. "I don't mind. If we can find a way to stay here, with Ellie and still stay safe, then yeah, I want to come back here after it's over."

"It's the tree house!" Emmett said with a laugh. "That place is fucking awesome. I want one for my kid, too."

Bella smiled, but she scrunched her nose. "Not sure how long I can go out with this thing."

Rosalie offered a suggestion. "You can slowly introduce them to your new 'old' face after people forget about you. I have a feeling when this shit goes down you're going to make national headlines. It'll take a few years at least."

"I'm going to look like I had plastic surgery," Bella grumbled.

"Do you care?" I asked.

"No," she replied and looked at her chest. "Any chance I can enhance my boobs while I go out?"

"No," I hissed. "You're supposed to blend in with the rest of the town."

"Fat chance of that," Emmett said, shrugging. "What? She's fucking hot. No matter what she does, she's memorable. Just like my Rosie."

"He's right," Rosalie said, handing Bella two fake inserts for her bra. "You're trying to distinguish Bella from Marie. Remember that. The local supermarket checkout boy might only remember her chest, and not the details of her face, which is the idea."

"It'll take a bit more with Ms. Gomez," I reasoned.

Rosalie smiled. "Don't worry about her. I've talked to her. She knows enough to know that Bella's running from someone or something. An abusive husband killed her sister, so she'd never turn Bella over to anyone. She was only persistent because she wanted to get a feel of the situation."

"Who did you say you were?" Bella asked, removing her makeup with the wipes in Rosalie's case.

"A friend."

Rosalie had Bella remove and put on the makeup twice to make sure it was something she could do on her own. They tried out a few other disguises that she'd put to good use over the next few weeks. Once that was perfected, Rosalie suggested that we wait a while longer before making a public appearance in the hopes that those who captured a glimpse of her before, wouldn't question any changes in her new look.

"We'll see you in the morning," Emmett said, clapping his hands. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast."

We bade them goodnight, but Bella and I remained in the gym. I gathered her in my arms and we danced. There was no music, just us in the room where it all started. It was where we shared our first kiss, and where I realized I'd love her forever.

"We'll be okay, Edward," she murmured, kissing our intertwined hands and laying them between our bodies on my chest. "We're ready for it. And once it's over we can start our lives together."

I said nothing, only rested my forehead on hers. I did something I hadn't done in over a decade. I prayed.


	33. The Envelope

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty-Three – The Envelope**

* * *

For days after we returned home, Bella refused all of Charlie's calls. After our talk in the kitchen at the cabin, he'd left suddenly, not allowing Bella to have the discussion they desperately needed. She didn't need the tension between them to build when she had to concentrate on what was going to happen.

I told him he had to keep trying before our California trip, but he continued to fail because his daughter was as stubborn as he was. I hoped it wouldn't bite us in the ass later.

Since we had come home, Ellie had returned to school, and thankfully, Leah was still the teacher's aide. Ms. Gomez seemed her normally, cheery self. Whatever Rosalie had said to her while we were away, must have worked.

After the disguise/makeup session with Rosalie that night, we decided that Bella wouldn't make a public appearance in town with her slightly new face for a few weeks. We hoped that those that got a good look at her would forget what she looked like by then, or at least seem unsure, when they saw her again.

We were all leaving for California later that day. For all the reassurance we'd given Ellie, she was quieter than usual. She felt the tension and anxiety just as much as Bella and I did. It was unbearable at times, and we couldn't help but cling to Bella for the past few days.

At most, the separation would last for a day or two. It was a preview of what it would feel like once she had to leave for Arizona for a longer period. I wasn't ready to face that yet, so I pretended that it was simply a day trip and that I'd see her later. Whatever worked to get us through this hell because the anticipation and the dread were killing me.

I picked up Ellie early from school that Friday. The bank in California would be open on Saturday until noon and would be the perfect time for Bella to grab the contents of the safe deposit box there. We had eyes everywhere; on the Dwyers, the Senator, and James. If they made a move, security would get her out of there quickly. We were anticipating anything to happen.

Trusting her in the hands of others was torture, because I knew I was the best man for the job. But, I knew deep down that this was the only way. It still fucking sucked.

Ellie, Jacob, and I were heading out to Seattle soon after picking my baby girl up at school. Our flight would leave earlier than Bella's plane. Embry, Paul, and Bella would be on the flight behind us. Some of the security team was in place already at the hotel and near the bank.

"I don't like this," Ellie said as we walked toward our gate in Seattle hours later. She looked over her shoulder where Bella hid behind a different disguise. I couldn't even pick her out of the crowd, but I knew she was there, I felt it.

"I know, princess," I whispered, searching for Bella, finally meeting a pair of blue eyes. They might have been unrecognizable, but the look on the woman's face was familiar. The tiny smirk on the red lips told me it was Bella. The following wink confirmed it. "She'll be safe."

"Okay." Ellie's arms tightened around my neck, her head resting on my shoulder. "Bye, Momma." She picked up another bad habit recently, her thumb found its way into her mouth. I sighed, patting her back and kissing her temple.

Again, I looked back to search for Bella but found the blonde haired blue-eyed woman walking away. Even her walk was different. She was damn good at playing a part and I hoped it would be enough to keep her safe as time progressed.

A while later, Ellie sat in her window seat, watching the runway as we ascended. Her hands were neatly folded on her lap. I had never seen her sit so still.

"You can listen to my iPod if you'd like," I said, offering my ear buds. She shook her head and I exchanged a look with Jacob who sat in a seat in front of us. He mouthed, "Talk to her."

"Ellie," I whispered and removed my seat belt when the light came on overhead. "What's the matter?"

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're very quiet."

She shrugged, looking unsure, her little eyebrows scrunching together in the middle. "Daddy always used to tell me when we go out when other people are around that I had to be on my best behavior." I sucked in a breath. Did he fucking threaten her if she disobeyed? I could see when she averted her eyes that there was more. I turned and tipped her chin up so she'd meet my gaze again.

"What else, Ellie?"

Her chin trembled and waited a long time before she answered. "I thought if I was good he wouldn't yell at Momma when we got home."

"Oh sweetie," I whispered, removing her seatbelt. "Come here." She crawled into my lap and snuggled up against me. "Nothing you did was the reason why he did what he did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, baby," I said softly, kissing the top of her head. I shared another look with Jacob, who smiled sadly at me. When this was over, Bella and I would find a way somehow to heal the little girl in my arms and we'd do it together.

~oOo~

Jacob checked out the hotel suite as a precaution while I waited with Ellie in the hall. From the corner of my eyes, I kept watch on the elevator and the stairway exit down the hall. I had been on alert since we arrived. Though Jenks hadn't confirmed anything on Felix, Charlie had determined that some of his men were in Los Angeles on business.

That shit did not sit well with me. Though we had contingencies in place in case something didn't go as planned, Felix was unpredictable and desperate. It was a volatile mixture in a man that would do anything to gain some notoriety and respect within the world he wanted to thrive in and become king.

If he continued to be a threat, Charlie wouldn't allow him to live much longer.

Once Jacob finished with his thorough search of my room and his connecting one, we started to set up. All the equipment we needed to remain in constant contact with Bella was already waiting for us. Even though we would be able to see and hear her, she would not be able to hear or see us. It was safer that way. If for some reason her cell phone fell into the wrong hands or her phone records were looked into, we wanted no possible connections to me.

"It would help make me feel more comfortable knowing you're there watching over me," she had said earlier that morning. "It'll be like you're there with me."

How desperately I wanted that to be true.

Ellie explored our hotel room while Jacob and I continued to work. I splurged a little, so the rooms were very nice since I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable during our stay. It was hard enough for her to be away from Bella for more than a few hours, a first since they left Arizona. "Dad, there's a tub in here that's big enough to be a pool."

Jacob laughed as he started to unwrap some wiring. "Is there bubbles, munchkin?" he called out for her.

She bounced out of the restroom, with wide eyes, a big smile and nodding enthusiastically. There was the vibrant little girl I knew and loved. It was the first smile she'd given us since we left her mother. Little prayer hands formed under her chin, giving me her best pleading look to convince me of something.

"Can I take a bubble bath later, please?" Her lashes batted quickly and Jacob snickered.

"You don't stand a chance," he said under his breath. I leveled him with a look, but noticed the wistful yet sad look in his eyes. His little girl would've been Ellie's age by now.

I turned to Ellie again, ruffled her hair and nodded. "Sure thing, but after dinner, which will be here in a few minutes." She clapped happily and skipped to her purple suitcase to unpack her things. When we registered, I had ordered our dinner, since it was already late and I wanted to have the surveillance up and running before Bella arrived.

An hour later, with dinner finished, Jacob gave me a run down on everything Sam and Colin had set up in Bella's reserved room. We reserved three rooms under her name, all connected. She'd have four men with her and two others undercover when she went to the bank.

My room along with Jacob's was under my alias. It was safer just in case anyone was watching the hotel Bella and James had stayed at whenever they were in California.

I checked on the time again. Bella was due soon, and it drove me up the wall to be away from her. The waiting game was difficult to get through.

"Is she here yet?" Ellie asked from her bed where she was drawing.

"Almost," I said, smiling. "You ready for your bath?"

She shook her head. "Not till Momma gets here." I cocked an eyebrow, tapping my watch. She huffed, "It's not passed my bedtime yet!" Laughing, I pulled her onto my lap.

"Let's check the lobby," I murmured, pressing a few buttons to bring up the hotel's surveillance system that we tapped into earlier. "There's the front door and when she gets here, she's going to pull on her ear to tell us hello."

Ellie sighed, watching that camera intently. "I miss her already." I kissed her temple and held her close.

"I miss her, too, Ellie," I whispered.

For a few minutes, we waited, when suddenly, a SUV with darkly tinted windows pulled to the front of the building. I enlarged the image of the woman climbing out of the vehicle. I instantly recognized the creamy leg in a strappy heel.

"Mommy!" Ellie clapped excitingly and waved at the screen. "She looks so pretty. You go Momma!" Bella looked toward the front of the building, her eyes falling on the outdoor video camera. With a small smile, she tugged on her ear.

We laughed and continued to watch Bella discreetly pass some money to the valet and move toward the entrance with grace and her chin held high. The wig she wore looked perfect, and she was dressed in a designer suit much like the ones she'd worn when she was with James. A muffled voice called out, but the sound quality for hotel's security didn't pick it up clearly. She stiffened and stilled. Looking to her left and then her right in search of someone, she stopped and tipped her sunglasses down to get a better look. Her eyes were on someone across the hotel's front garden.

What the fuck? No. It was too soon to face James.

"Move in now, Embry," I growled, as I had Ellie climb off my lap. "Go sit down and watch television in the other room." Her eyes told me she wanted to say no, but she nodded and walked across the suite to the television center.

Jacob cursed under his breath and lifted a phone to her ear. "Who the hell is it?" he asked, tapping a few keys on a keyboard that brought up video feed from a neighboring building. "Get that fucker up here right now! And make sure no one sees him when you do."

"Jenks," I said gravely. I knew he was trouble.

"Daddy?" Ellie said, looking at me from behind a chair. I sighed, knowing she never would've stayed away.

"It's fine," I said softly. If something happened to Bella and Ellie saw it, it would devastate her. "I'll tell you what's going on in a little bit."

Her eyes started to well, and I knew I had to diffuse her fear quickly. "Ellie," I said, turning away from the monitors. "She's with people that will protect her. She'll be fine."

"They're here," Jacob said, tapping my shoulder. I turned to watch again. "They were caught up in traffic."

Embry and Paul emerged from a dark sedan and made their way toward her, when someone called out her name. Every single one of them knew who was calling her Isabella Adler. We had gathered pictures of every person involved in the situation, including all known associates to the Dwyers, James, and the Senator.

Bella waited as Embry and Paul stood on either side of her, watching as Jenks approached. The best way to describe the man was average and forgettable. Even if you passed him every day on the street, his face would never stand out as someone you recognize. His build was medium and stocky, with the beginnings of a spare tire around his middle. His hair was a standard cut and dark brown. His skin was lightly tanned, sweat-slicked and that meant that the fucker was nervous.

Jacob took Ellie from the suite and put her in his room, turning the television on nice and loud. I was too transfixed on the images on the screen to talk to her, but I would after I made sure her mother was safe. I was too worried that it might be over before it had even begun.

Paul flicked one side of his jacket open, enough to expose the shoulder holster and the gun it held. Jenks paused several feet in front of them. His eye twitched as his gaze ran over square inch of the buildings behind him as if he was looking for someone.

That told me he was there for James. I hoped for Bella's sake that it was only a message, because if it wasn't, Jenks was dead. The men knew that the policy to protect Bella and Ellie was to shoot now and ask questions later.

I relayed a message through Embry and he bent down to whisper to Bella. "Act surprised, as if you have no idea who he is."

Bella's features slowly turned to confusion as I listened in using Embry's device. "Do I know you?"

The asshole nearly giggled with some twisted pleasure. Fuck. "No, Mrs. Adler," Jenks said. "You don't, but I know you."

"Then you have me at a disadvantage."

Jenks merely smiled, his hands rubbing against each other. "I'm here to deliver a message from your dear husband." Her eyes widened at his words. "You do remember your husband James, sweetie?"

Bella kept her face as blank as possible but a shudder moved through her body. "He's the reason I'm in town." We wanted someone to notice her, but it went against my instinct to allow it to happen. Jenks was not part of the plan.

He nodded, smiling gleefully again. What was wrong with him? He looked fucking strung out. Had they gotten to him? I heard Jacob pacing behind me, talking to Jasper, who was still following James in Arizona.

"I have a message for you," Jenks said, shrugging and fidgeting. "It's from your husband. Where's the little girl?"

Bella's lips curled into a snarl. "As far away from him as I can manage."

Jenks nodded again. "Good, good. That's real good."

"What's the message?"

"Come home."

"That's not going to happen today." Bella sighed and shook her head. "I'll see him soon enough, in court. Tell him that for me."

In all this time, Jenks had moved in a little closer to them. With every twitch of his body, the men were on alert, tightening their positions until they were practically in front of her.

Jenks leaned forward suddenly, but backed up when Embry shoved him back some. "Say what you got to say from there, asshole," he growled. "Any closer and I'll put a bullet in your gut."

The little man's eyes focused on Bella. It took every ounce of control not to order them to get her inside. We needed her message delivered, too.

His smile fell into a deeply lined frown. "I've been threatened a lot lately. No one thinks about what's happening to little old me."

Bella's features softened and pushed Embry aside a little. "What is your name?" she asked, even she knew it.

"Jason Jenks," he whispered, looking over his shoulder again before he met her eyes. "They're going to kill you in Arizona. Don't go. Please don't go. Where is that pretty little girl of yours going to go without you?"

Jesus. He wasn't there only to give a message. He was there to give her a warning.

Suddenly, he tossed something at her and ran into traffic. The sounds of horns blaring and brakes screeching filled the headphones I wore. I swore viciously and jumped to my feet. Jacob clamped a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"You can't go down there," he hissed. "They said it's an envelope with some papers. That's it."

I watched helplessly as Embry quickly escorted Bella inside the building and Paul ran after Jenks per Jacob's instructions. I nodded and tried to calm the fuck down, but it was impossible. For nearly twenty minutes, I waited until I finally heard her voice again. She walked into her room, after Embry checked it out.

"Edward," was her first word when she walked into her room.

"Dad?" Ellie questioned from the connecting door. I met her inquisitive gaze and nodded. She scrambled toward me, immediately climbing onto my lap.

"Ellie," Bella whispered, sitting on the bed. "I miss you two, so much."

"We miss you, too, Momma," Ellie said quietly, touching the screen. We heard a door open and close as Embry walked into view.

"Bella," Embry said, and then waved at a camera. He pointed out where each one was and pulled out the envelope Jenks had thrown at them. "Let's see what he wanted you to have." She nodded, nervously rubbing her arms as I have seen her do a hundred times before. "Damn."

"New passports and birth certificates for me and Ellie," she said, lifting a passport up for inspection. "Maggie Whitmore."

"Why would he do this?" Embry asked.

"He wanted us to have another option," she murmured, passing him a note.

"Isabella," Embry read aloud. "I lost my sister and nephew a long time ago, before my time with Charlie, in another life, in fact. When Charlie had given me your photos, you reminded me of them and I knew I would do all I can to help you. If you go to Arizona, you will die. If you don't go to Arizona, when he finds you, you will die. If you won't take the option that I've given you to run away from all of this, then please talk to Vanessa Walker in Arizona, a divorce lawyer. She is a former Army Sergeant, she will do what she can to help you."

Bella pulled out an iPhone and looked up the information just as Jacob did on the computer beside me. She dealt with cases of domestic abuse and normally difficult divorce cases that sometimes involved children.

"You know Jenks will probably be gone by morning," Embry offered softly. Bella sighed and nodded. "I've only seen the man once and never like that."

"Charlie is not going to be happy," she said.

"We should've seen it coming," Embry said. "It was too much for one guy to handle. He had his fingers dipped in all the parties. Something was bound to break him."

"What's this?" she asked, pulling out something else in the photos. She hissed at them and threw the papers in a drawer, not allowing me to see them. I turned and issued instructions. Jacob quickly sent Embry a text to get them when she was asleep.

"Can Momma hear me?" Ellie asked, her eyes heavily lidded, finally tired for the evening. "I wanna say goodnight." She yawned and curled up against my chest.

"No, I'm sorry, baby," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

As if she_ did _hear us, Bella turned toward a camera our team had installed earlier. "I have a feeling that you let her stay up," she said, laughing, making Embry snicker behind her. He walked toward the connecting door and into his room to give her privacy. "Good night, Edward. I love you." I touched the screen, wishing I could do the same to her. "Good night, Elliebear, love you so much," she blew a kiss at the camera and turned down the lights before heading toward the bathroom.

She wanted time. What happened with Jenks scared her.

I looked down at Ellie, who held a little fist up. "I think I'm going to save this kiss for later," she whispered. "It's for when you tuck me into bed."

"Do you want that bubble bath?"

She shook her head, yawning and stretching. "I better go to bed. Will you hold this kiss for me?" Her eyes narrowed. "You can't use it, it's mine."

I laughed and nuzzled her soft cheek. She was so fucking cute sometimes. "It's all yours, princess," I said, holding out my palm for the kiss exchange.

We'd done this same ritual when Bella had to keep out of the public eye in town. Bella would send Ellie a kiss, wishing she could be there with her. Her daughter loved the extra attention and played along.

She was growing up so fast because of her intelligence and the experience with her parents that I often worried she hasn't had time to be just a kid. It was kiss exchanges, and her girly-girl attitude that told me that the child within was finally emerging. Much like the protector and fighter had awakened when Bella left her husband.

Was it wrong that I wanted Ellie to stay so sweet and young for a little longer?

As I tucked Ellie into one of the double beds, Jacob went to meet Embry who had gotten the rest of the contents from that drawer in Bella's room. I heard the door close and left the bedroom to check on Jacob.

"Well?"

"You better go up there," he whispered, handing me three pictures.

My hands nearly crumbled them when I saw them. "Fuck," I said in a hiss. I swallowed and looked at each of them. They were of my beautiful Bella, asleep after being badly beaten. It was the other part of Jenks message from James. I turned one of them around to see neatly printed words on the back.

_You weren't the only one that loved to take pretty, pretty pictures and videos._

I shuddered at the thought of the bastard standing over her, watching her and taking pictures of her as she slept. Handing them back to Jacob, I checked the time.

"Is she still in the bathroom?"

Jacob nodded. "I'll loop video while you go down there." He handed me a key. "Here's access to the service elevator. It allows for instant floor access without stops. Make sure no one sees you."

I nodded and grabbed a baseball cap and hooded jacket. "Text Embry to tell me if Ellie wakes up."

Jacob nodded and checked the hall before allowing me to pass. It was strange now that Charlie added me to the protection detail.

I managed to make it down the hall to the elevators without anyone seeing me. It wasn't until I reached the elevators that I had to step into the ice bucket machine area to avoid a couple on the way to their room. Once they were gone, I entered the service unit and put in the key that allowed me instant floor access. I pressed a button for Bella's floor and breathed a sigh of sorrow for what she must have been feeling.

A couple of minutes later, Embry allowed me inside her room after following his security procedures. If he hadn't I would've sent his ass home. Paul had returned earlier with no luck on catching up with Jenks.

"How is she?" I asked, removing my hat and jacket.

"She's been in the bathroom down the hallway." He turned to the room door and walked outside for his watch.

I knocked softly on the door, but when she didn't answer I tested the knob and it opened. In the steam-filled room, I found her body curled up in a corner of the spacious shower.

"Oh baby," I whispered hoarsely. "Come here."

Her red-rimmed eyes met mine as she whimpered, launching herself toward me. Instantly she was in my arms, angrily crying. "I hate him!" Her fingers dug into my skin. "I hate him." It wasn't fear that drove her to tears, it was anger.

"I know."

"We're going with Plan B, Edward." I closed my eyes and said nothing. I knew it would come to this, had known all along. "It's going to be me to destroy him."

I gathered her in my arms, and helped her dry off and dress for bed. Once done, I slipped into bed with her until she fell asleep. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Charlie.

_She's going to do it._

~oOo~

The elaborate breakfast I ordered didn't last long once it arrived the following morning. Between Jacob and me, it was gone quickly. Ellie happily munched on a banana as she watched Bella get dressed in her room.

"Momma looks like a million bucks," she said, looking over her shoulder at me. "But I still like her in jeans more."

I smiled and ruffled her hair, checking on Bella myself. After she'd fallen asleep the night before, I only stayed for a few hours, not wanting Ellie to wake up without me near by. She appeared in much better spirits compared to the night before. Bella was doing her hair, singing softly. Ellie hummed the same song with her. Her mother turned toward one of the cameras we set up, sending us another kiss.

"Have fun you two," she said, make a silly face, knowing that her daughter was probably watching. Ellie giggled and did the same, even though she knew Bella couldn't see her. "Take a bath, little girl."

Shocked, Ellie turned to me. "How did she know?"

I lifted her onto my shoulder, earning more giggles. "She's your mother. She just knows."

"Can I still get bubbles?"

"Sure thing, princess."

We had a few hours before we had to leave. Despite the promise I made to stay away, we would be in a pizza place near the bank, watching and listening in through an iPad that Jacob provided me.

In a few minutes, the large tub was filling with bubbles, leaving Ellie surrounded. She continued to sing to herself as she played and washed up. I knelt beside the tub, watching her, my chin settled on my hand.

"Why so glum?" she asked, using a cup to fill another. "We'll be home tomorrow with Mommy."

"I'm not glum," I grumbled playfully, laughing a little about the word she used. Every time she heard a new word in one of her bedtime stories, she'd ask for the definition. On top of her head was a small pile of frothy foam, and as she shook her head the bubbles went everywhere. "You got my nose."

"Aw," Ellie said, pouting. "Did I hurt it?" After Bella had bruised it the week before, Ellie had kissed it to make it better every day.

"Nope, but you got bubbles all over me."

A mischievous glint in her eyes, told me I was in trouble. Sure enough, her little hands captured my face, her nose nuzzling my cheek. She giggled and started to scoop of more bubbles to slap them on my head. I chuckled and growled at her as I did the same to her.

After a couple minutes of bubble fighting, she called for a time out. Her eyes widened and her hand smacked her forehead. "I gotta go pee!"

I tried not to laugh as I helped her out of the bathtub and quickly worked to dry her up. She started to squirm and pushed me out of the room.

"Go! Go!"

"Love you, Ellie." I might have been dragging my feet.

"Oh, I gotta go!" As the door closed behind me, she sang, "I love you too, Dad."

An hour later, as we got ready to leave, Jasper called me directly. That meant trouble. "The bastard had a decoy. He fucking knew someone was watching him. The fucker climbed onto a plane. He'll be in LA within the hour." Bella was already in a car on the way to the bank.

Fuck. We had planned for this; I just hoped she was ready to face him.


	34. The Wife

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty-Four—The Wife**

* * *

**James**

I tapped my fingers along my knee, wanting to get off the fucking plane. Desperation and anxiety had me reaching for my fourth glass of scotch. The lovely flight attendant I already fucked in the bathroom made it obvious she wanted to see more of me as we took our seats as the plane was ready to descend.

I ignored her since I already had what I needed, a quick, fast fuck to quell the onset of another panic attack. It was _her _fault for that shit happening to me as of late. The longer it took to find my wife, the more I realized that she would be my undoing.

Luckily, I had managed to convince my father that my wife had taken the five millions dollars I had stolen from his campaign funds and bribes through the years. Something that had taken ten years to do, and only a short time for my wife to get her hands on the nest egg. I had carefully arranged the proof she had gotten on me, unknowingly gathering evidence on my father, too. I was able to use that against her, which led my father on a heated manhunt for the bitch.

I had to find her before my asshole of a father did. It would be risky to have her face him first. She always had the ability to have anyone she met eat out of the palm of her hand in minutes. My father was no different, and when I first met her, I had admittedly become enraptured.

The second I laid eyes on her in the hazy, loud nightclub, I knew I had to have her. When she was indifferent to my presence, I knew I would have my work cut out for me. The problem was I was an impatient bastard. By the end of the night, I had her spooked enough for her to jump in my arms, thanks to a friend of mine.

I smiled at the thought of my wife, but felt my fingers tighten around the glass in my hand. How could she do this shit to me? Leave me; take all that money and our daughter. It made little sense to me. I was positive that she understood that the kind of marriage we had was acceptable in our world of old money and political families. If my mother had, why couldn't Isabella? I had to find the one woman that would stand up against me.

Sure, I had let things get out of hand a few times, but I had apologized and we had moved on, or so I thought. Instead, she had been biding her time to leave me. I thought after she kicked me out of her bed that I could seduce my way back inside it.

My groin twitched at the memory of her scalding, seething eyes as she held that butterfly knife against my fucking balls. I had been too intoxicated to deal with that shit at the time and had left with little protest. However, I showed the bitch not to play games with me the next time I had tried. Her hand was never the same. She took away my right to fuck her into oblivion so I had taken her ability to do something she loved—to paint. And with the very knife she had held to me before.

It was too bad her fear of me hadn't been enough, because she had rejected me again and for the final time. I shuddered at the memory.

"_Touch me again, and I'll cut your dick off," she growled at my ear. I felt the tip of the hunting knife she'd taken from my hunting gun cabinet dig into my thigh, the sharp blade poised against my dick. I stilled as I lifted my hips away from hers, but before I could get far enough away from the threat of the blade, a gun cocked near by head. "Then, while you're writhing on the floor crying about your dick, I'll blow your fucking head off."_

I never tried to get back in her bed. It pissed me off when I couldn't do what a husband had a right to do with his wife. I promised myself that I would sink balls deep into Isabella's tight body before I watched the life leave her eyes as I choked her for every second I was inside her. Fucking crazy bitch would deserve it. If she thought she could leave me, she was greatly mistaken.

The only way to leave me was to die in some accident that would garner remorse and sympathy from fellow supporters, and help win votes. Other politicians had done it before and I would be no different. Father had taught mother a lesson shortly after their marriage started when she had tried to leave him. She still walked with a limp from the car accident that she had been in because a "drunk driver" had run her off the road.

I should have tried the same thing after Isabella's first attempt to leave me. Had I known then what I knew now, I would've done it. It would've scared her into submission, but I loved her too much to take such a huge risk to serious injury.

No woman had ever compared to my dear Isabella. Lush hair and lips with a body carved by angels, she was perfection. Everything I had ever wanted – the perfect wife. That was until she questioned my faithfulness.

Perhaps I shouldn't have indulged in my secretary and other co-workers where it was possible for her to walk in on me. Father had warned me several times that I needed to be discreet with my extra-marital affairs. He often mentioned that whores from the club where we held memberships with would never disclose with whom they shared their bed.

The problem with that was I found it disturbing to sleep with the same women that likely rode my father's dick. I shuddered at the thought and glanced at my watch. My Isabella would be within my grasp soon enough. I had some doubts about meeting my wife. I should've brought some sort of protection detail with me, but they worked for my father and would do more harm than good. Besides, I already had someone watching on my behalf. He knew what I needed.

I needed my wife alive. To find the money, gather and destroy any more evidence she held against me, keep everything she had on my father, and for Ellie. After all, having a family in our world was important and usually helped win some important votes.

It would take time, I knew. Isabella would likely fight me with every breath she took, but she would be my wife again, in all the ways she should be. It was important that this time I succeed in breaking her. Perhaps our daughter was the key to that.

~oOo~

**Edward**

"Jacob," I hissed into his room, as Ellie dressed in the other. "Tell me you at least have eyes on that mother fucker."

Jacob shook his head as he continued to bark orders into a phone. Sam was already in place at the bank as was Seth. The second he was off the phone, I insisted on details.

"He's landing in about twenty minutes. Sam and Seth have already spotted someone scoping the bank and we're keeping an eye on him."

I clenched my teeth at the thought of anyone working for that motherfucker being anywhere near Bella. "Has she been warned?"

"Yes, but since she's en route and almost there," Jacob started when his cell phone rang again. "Stupid fucker," he answered. "I told you from now on you can't call me directly." He sighed and grimaced. Even from where I stood, a good ten feet away, I could hear Bella growl on the other end. "I understand, Bells, but you can't risk Paul or Embry's phones falling into anyone's hands. They would link them to me and I would be linked to Edward and his daughter Eleanor."

"_Give him the damn phone, Jacob. Or Shelby is gonna lose a fucking fender."_

"Hey, there's no need for violence."

I growled and grabbed the cell phone from the little shit. "Go check on Ellie. We're leaving in five minutes." Jacob nodded and left me alone to talk to Bella. Before I could speak, I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to make sure my voice hid any fear of what laid ahead.

"Baby," I said smoothly.

"I'll be fine," she said softly. "I'm ready to face him."

"Yes, you are."

"I had a feeling you started to panic but you sound like you're usual cheerful self."

"Trust me I'm trying to hold myself together."

There was silence for a moment. "I miss you and Ellie. Is that crazy or what? It's only been a day."

"A long day, sweetheart."

"I wished you stayed long enough for me to thank you for being there for me before you left this morning."

"You falling into peaceful sleep was enough for me, baby."

She sighed. "I don't know if I should put up a mask or let him see my fury."

"Do what comes naturally," I suggested.

"If I did that he'd be dead before he could reach me," she said fiercely. The pictures of her in the sweet escape of sleep that he'd taken after beating her played in a morbid and painful slideshow in my mind. She had every right to want him dead.

"Not yet, Bella," I stated firmly.

"I know."

"I need to go."

She sighed again, and said, "Tell me which way to face so I know that you can see me."

How did she know I would be watching? I had made it clear that I would stay away. She had seen right through me. I would have access to their wires and any video feeds they hacked, but it wasn't enough and for me to see, I needed to be close. I was already pissed that I hadn't been there when Jenks showed up.

"Look to the east."

"I love you," she said in response, giving me no trouble. "Please remember, she comes first."

"I know. I love you, too." I remained on the line until she was gone.

I plastered on a smile as I went back into my room in search of the one little face that would take some of the pain and worry away.

"Look, Daddy," Ellie said, twirling around in a new blue dress. There was a matching headband in her hair and I was surprised to find her curls combed into a healthy shine. I met Jacob's eyes, only to find both a deep longing and terrible sadness within them.

"She would've been just a tiny bit older now," he whispered.

"Who?" Ellie asked, checking herself in the full-length mirror near one of the closets.

"My little girl."

Ellie cocked her head, smiling up to Jacob. "Where is she?"

"She's gone, sweetie."

Ellie's brow creased and climbed onto the bed beside him. "You mean she's in heaven?"

Jacob started to nod, but then only shrugged. I had known for some time that he had lost his faith a long time ago. I couldn't imagine ever being in his shoes. I did know that I wouldn't survive if something happened to my girls.

"I don't know, Ellie," Jacob said when Ellie patiently waited for him to say something.

"Do you want for her to be there?"

Jacob tested one of her springy curls. "Yeah, I do."

"Then she's there, you just have to believe."

"I want to believe," he said softly, hugging Ellie to his side. "It's just hard."

"Sometimes it can be hard." She looked up to meet my eyes. "But it's still worth it."

"How do you know so much?"

Ellie rolled her eyes and hopped down, patting Jacob's arm. "Momma likes to watch Lifetime."

I snorted and Jacob froze for a second and then burst out laughing. She beamed and deemed herself ready to go have lunch with us. Taking her hand, I lifted her into my arms and waited as Jacob checked the hallway.

As he walked ahead of us I asked her, "How did you know you had to make him laugh to make the hurt go away for a while?"

Ellie bit her lip. "It's what Momma did all the time when I got hurt. I try to do the same for her. You do it too, you know."

I kissed her sweet cheek and sighed. "You are such a good daughter."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Of course I am," she said sweetly. "And I'll be the best daughter and big sister ever."

My heart flipped at the thought of adding to our little family. I wanted that, more perfect little girls and boys. We had a long way to go before we reached for that goal. Until then, it was nice to dream.

~oOo~

We had received word from Sam that Bella had arrived at the bank just as Jacob, Ellie, and I took our seats at the pizza place across and down the street. The driver, also a pack member, had tried to lose the tail they had following them since they left the hotel. He hadn't been successful since the same car was there waiting for them near the bank.

"Should we go?" Jacob said, eyeing Ellie across our booth that was looking through the menu. It made us both nervous to see that the car the asshole that tailed Bella was just outside our fucking window.

"No."

He had no idea who we were and that we were there. I could see him lift a phone to his ear, a call that lasted mere seconds. He didn't look very tall as he slumped to avoid detection as Bella's car passed by, looking for parking. But he was well built and had an unsavory nervous tick of clenching and unclenching his fingers around the steering wheel.

"We ran the plates, it's a rental."

I nodded. I had expected that.

"Is there any news about the hunter?" I asked. That was James' code name while we talked about him in front of Ellie. "Did he arrive with friends?"

Jacob shook his head, lifting his menu up when Ellie looked at us curiously. She only sighed and asked if she can have the kid's mini pizza. After we ordered, I had her sit beside Jacob so I could watch the video feed from a few cameras we had plugged into to keep an eye on Bella, and listen to the feed from Embry and Paul's wires. I didn't want her to be able to see in case something bad happened.

Lifting a single ear bud to listen, I kept up with Jacob and Ellie's conversation about Spongebob, adding my two cents whenever they asked me anything. I smiled at the two of them. Once it seemed obvious that he wasn't after Bella, and coming between her and I, Ellie warmed up to him and Jacob ate up the attention.

"How long until we can go inside," I heard Bella ask one of the men.

"It's best we wait until the last half hour," Paul answered. "We don't want an incident inside the bank considering your husband is on the way."

"Don't call him that."

"All right."

I didn't like to call him that either. To have anyone refer to Bella as that asshole's wife burned a hole in my heart. A stupid thing since they hadn't had a real marriage in years. I couldn't help the way I felt. I grimaced as Bella apologized for snapping at Paul.

"It's all right, Bella. I understand."

Everyone remained silent for several minutes as I listened to Ellie discuss her latest painting to Jacob. "Sounds awesome, munchkin," Jacob said, tapping her nose with a tip of his finger. "You probably should see some of the Quiluete artwork my dad makes." That started another round of questions between the two of them.

By the time the pizzas arrived, Bella was in the bank and waiting for someone to show her to the safe deposit box. I ate and conversed with Ellie and Jacob. I felt distracted by what I watched and listened to, but Ellie and Jacob never commented. I knew that Jacob was doing the same, listening through an earpiece.

"We have the hunter coming in from the south," Seth stated from a nearby perch that I couldn't see from where we sat.

"Dad," Ellie said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Is it okay if we go play video games now?"

I smiled at her, ruffling her hair and nodding. "Don't go too far and don't leave his side." She grinned and rolled eyes, because it was the tenth time I had said that to her all day.

"I know," she grumbled as Jacob took her hand.

Jacob tapped his ear and gestured toward the window. I kept my smile in place as they walked away before I looked out at the asshole in the car that watched the bank. The gun in my shoulder hostler weighed heavily on my mind all morning, hoping that I would not have to use it. Now, knowing that someone was waiting for Bella, it had my finger itching for the familiar grip.

I breathed deeply and watched as the asshole leapt out of his car, making his way across the street where a nice sports car had pulled up to the curb with the asshole inside.

_You have to stay here. _I reminded myself several times, as the two talked for a minute before James allowed the asshole he hired to get behind the wheel. I snorted under my breath, realizing that James would be no match for me. He was lankier than I was, and at least four inches shorter.

"The man watching the bank for Bella was the wingman she had talked about," Sam said in my ear bud as he let everyone know about the new player in the game. "His name is Ben Richardson. He has a rap sheet and went to college for two years with James before he dropped his courses and entered the family business."

Someone asked what kind of business. "Drugs," Sam replied and cursed a few times. "He's been questioned but never convicted of several cases of sexual assault." I felt my hands clench into tight fists. This same asshole had scared Bella enough to fall into the arms of James. It left me wondering if James hadn't set his eyes on Bella first, what could've happened to her.

I shook my head, my teeth grinding in barely suppressed anger. "You should've stayed away," a voice said near me. In seconds, my hand was on my gun, allowing the table for cover as I snarled.

"Fuck, Edward," Charlie said from another booth. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed quietly as I checked that nobody watched us.

"I wanted to make sure this goes smoothly," he answered with a shrug. I took in his appearance and shook my head at his attempt of disguise. A fucking tourist, though I had to admit, I wouldn't have pointed him out in a line up with his I love LA t-shirt and matching baseball cap.

The man was wearing fucking shorts, too.

"It's too soon in the plan for you to make an appearance."

"I disagree."

I was afraid of this shit. I agreed that it was a good idea for Bella to be seen with Charlie for the plan to succeed. The only problem I had was having him face James. The man had this quiet temper and I could see from where I was seated that he was barely holding himself together.

"Go home, Charlie."

"We're leaving the bank," Paul said in the mike. I held up my hand when Charlie started to talk and shook my head, holding a finger to my lips so I could watch the video feed. "The package is moving."

I watched as they walked down a short series of steps, passing a large circular column. Bella stopped to place her briefcase on the ground to answer her phone. Paul and Embry remained just behind her, carefully scoping everyone that was nearby.

Just as she turned to look back at them, Seth appeared suddenly, in a nice tailored grey suit, doing the trade off in the blink of an eye. I smiled as Bella picked up the new briefcase as if nothing had occurred and proceeded down the rest of the steps.

Before she reached the bottom, she stopped as two figures moved into her path from behind two large statues. She cocked an eyebrow and the view switched to another angle to see everybody better. I thanked Sam's ability to hack into just about any video system.

Bella showed no other emotion as she waited for a response from James.

"Hello, wife."

~oOo~

**James**

She looked different, harder. It was tough to describe the look in her eyes; even her body language was different. She stood up straighter, her hair still as beautiful as the last time I had seen her. Long, silky locks that just touched the top of her beautiful ass, my fingers rubbed against each other, wanting to touch it. Touch her.

I would by the end of the hour. She was mine. I simply had to remind her of that.

"Not for much longer," she stated firmly, holding out her briefcase. The same one that held all her secrets inside, the items I needed to bury my father and take what was rightfully mine. Anger burned in my gut, as two large men moved forward into positions on each side of her, one taking the case and placing it beside him on the ground.

I had no idea she would hire bodyguards against me. Why would she do something like that? Surely, she didn't believe she'd stay in LA. I ignored them for the moment, but sensed the tension in Ben who started to shift from one foot to the other. A nervous habit he had picked up and a clue that he needed his next hit fast. Should've known he'd prove useless.

"Is that what you think?"

A corner of her mouth tipped up into an undeniable smirk. What the fuck? Who was this woman and where was my wife? She smiled at something toward the east, looking almost wistful. Was someone else watching us? Probably some other asshole she was fucking. No matter, I would teach her for doing that shit to me.

"I assure you, I'm her."

I had asked my questions aloud. Christ, I was losing it. "Let's go."

She laughed, looking each of the assholes on her side, who joined her laughter. "Not going to happen."

Fuck. "Where's the money, Bella?"

She lifted a shoulder and let it fall delicately. "Around."

"If you give me the money, I won't press charges or let the court know you took Ellie out of the state without my consent."

"You can try," she only said, rolling her eyes. "I can give you the money, but you'll have to wait until I see you in court." Was that the angle she wanted to play? I should've known. If I wanted the money back, I had to give her the divorce she wanted.

The bitch was pissing me off. "Give me the briefcase and I'll know that you intend to keep that promise."

She smirked again and shook her head. "Not a chance."

I advanced but the men shifted quickly in front of her. Ben had seen his chance and dived for the briefcase. When I stepped back several paces, I smiled triumphantly. "Looks like we have the evidence," I said smugly.

Her eyes widened as she looked worriedly at me, but it morphed slowly into another smile. "Look inside, honey." She crossed her arms over her chest, emphasizing her beautiful tits, and my mouth watered at the glimpse of her cleavage. God, I wanted her.

I heard Ben curse several times, tossing the empty briefcase. "They fucking switched it, man!"

"I advise you to go, Mr. Adler," Asshole number one said to me.

"Get your ass over here, Isabella." I tried to keep my voice down since there were several people that were rubber necking to look at us.

"Come and get me, asshole."

I waited but she stood there between the two fuckers that I was positive were armed to the teeth. I had to admit the fact that she feared me enough to hire these men made me smile internally. She was still scared of me, and all this shit was just an act. I knew if I could separate her from the men she'd return to the woman she was before. "I take it that you went to see your daddy." Where else would she find protection?

She didn't even fucking flinch to the fact that I knew who her father really was. What the fuck was going on? The woman before me had grown a fucking spine. All the hard work to bend her to my will was gone, but I could quickly remedy that.

"Get the fuck in the car, Isabella," Ben nearly screamed. He lunged at her stupidly and didn't even manage to touch her before one of her bodyguards had the asshole on the floor writhing in pain.

I heard the sound of sirens somewhere down the busy street and knew that some nosey asshole had called the cops. I growled and leveled Isabella with a dark glare.

"I will see you again, wife," I hissed. "Watch your back."

"I'd watch yours," she said with an evil grin on her face, but her gaze was on my chest. I looked down to see the tiny red light centered on my chest.

"Fuck," I whispered gravely, swallowing the fear that formed in my throat. She meant fucking business.

"The only reason why you're still alive right now," Isabella said softly, leaning toward me slightly, "Is because I'm here. It wouldn't look so good for you to die. They'd think I had something to do with it."

"You can't kill me."

She looked at me sadly. "Not right now."

I started to move backward, keeping my eyes on hers. "I need the money, Isabella," I tried again.

"I know." She shrugged indifferently. "By the way your daughter is doing just fine."

"I don't give a fuck," I growled and watch with satisfaction when she finally showed some loss of control. The tight clench of her jaw was proof of that. "I need the money." That was the wrong thing to say. I could see it in the flash of anger in her eyes build higher. "He'll kill me. They'll kill me if I can't get it back."

"Go home, James."

"Isabella!"

"I'll see you in court."

I sighed and nodded, conceding defeat this time. "You will be mine again." She shook her head, but before she could say another word, I continued because I wanted her scared. "And I'll fuck you till you bleed."

One of the men darted toward me fucking fast. His large, meaty hand wrapped around my throat.

"One twitch of my fingers," he hissed in my face, his dark eyes wild. "And you'd be dead. I should just end all her troubles right now. I'll be glad to take the fucking fall." The sirens were getting closer. His grasp tightened for a second before he threw me away from him.

I coughed several times, holding my throat and fighting for my breath. "You'll be the first to die."

The asshole only laughed and escorted Isabella past me and Ben. I reached for her ankle, but instead felt the hard edge of a shoe to my gut. My chest tightened from the loss of air.

"We'll see you in Arizona soon, fucker," the other asshole whispered in my ear.

Breathless, I crawled toward Ben and helped him up. "Let's go. We have to go."

We ran toward his car, not caring about my rental. It wasn't important. I had failed to get the information she had gathered on father and me. In the end, it would cost her just as heavily. Father had only given me until my court date to get the information, and if I couldn't hand it to him, he would have to call Morgan and Phillip to help. That meant I'd never see a cent of that money. Fucking bitch would pay.

I helped Ben into the passenger seat of the car, as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I looked around and found a pair of dark green eyes glaring at me from inside some restaurant. The taunt clench of his jaw had me questioning if he had seen what had occurred in front of the bank.

That last thing I needed was to end up on the news.

~oOo~

**Edward**

I watched as the fucker got into the car and drove away. Everything inside me screamed for me to take him out, destroy him in one fatal blow with my bare fucking hands.

"He's mine, baby," I heard Bella say in safety of the town car she was in, knowing that I was listening. "Let's go home."

I sighed and allowed myself to breathe for the first time in hours. She had survived her first encounter with James and walked away without a scratch. The first step had been initiated and only time would prove if it was successful.

"Edward, your bags are in the car waiting. Your flight will be leaving in a few hours, Bella's in about an hour." Sam gave more instructions as Jacob and Ellie walked over. She took a healthy drink of her juice and smiled up at me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You ready to head home?"

Her eyes widened as she nodded several times. She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms my neck. I held her close, needing the reassurance that she was safe and with me.

"Can we get Momma a present before we go?"

Jacob wiggled his eyebrows and made a suggestion. "I saw a very nice jewelry store down the street."

It looked like it was the perfect time to go shopping for the future Mrs. Cullen.


	35. The New Ring

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty-Five—The New Ring**

* * *

Ellie, Jacob, and I had dinner in California. Charlie had managed to stay away from us, and Ellie was completely unaware that he'd been nearby most of our day in LA. To Ellie the day was just a little outing, fun and happy, but tension was still inside me the whole day, even once Bella was on board a plane. Sam had her in the air shortly after her meeting with James and no one wise to her new identity. Our only thought was that James had come to California alone because he didn't want his father to find out about it. He wanted to confront Bella on his own, maybe even grab the money and the evidence, and fucking run.

Sam had a few people on the contents of the safe deposit box, hoping to piece together something so that they could bring down both James and Senior. We only needed something to taint their names enough to launch an investigation.

We were finally home as Jacob stopped the car near the front of the house. Ellie nearly vibrated where she sat, curled up against my side. Since we had left California, she'd been especially clingy. I didn't mind it, but I had a feeling she was scared. Not hearing from her mom for a while had made her nervous.

Jacob had received word while we were shopping in LA that they had managed to get Bella on board the plane. All the tips and tricks that Rosalie taught Bella for disguising herself seemed to have worked. Before Jacob, Ellie, and I boarded our plane, Sam let us know that Bella had arrived home.

"You ready, princess?" I asked as I helped her out of the car.

She smiled up at me, nodding. "Yes! Yes! I wanna tell Momma about the dress you bought me. I'm going to look like a real princess."

I touched the tip of her nose, making her giggle. "You always look like a princess to me, baby." She blushed adorably and nodded, tapping her chin.

"Because you love me."

"That I do."

With her hand clasped in mine, we walked up the steps toward the front door. The moment Ellie and I crossed the threshold of our house, Bella ran toward us. Ellie squealed at the sight of her, meeting her halfway. Bella lifted her giggling daughter into her arms, breathing her in deeply as if they'd been apart for weeks instead of nearly two days.

I knew what she felt since I thrummed with the need to hold, kiss, and not let go of Bella for hours. Her dark, tear-glazed eyes lifted to meet mine, her smile widening. Her fingers stretched for my hand, the tips finding purchase quickly, before tugging me toward them.

"Bella," I whispered hoarsely in her ear. My arm wrapped around her waist, the other draped over Ellie's back.

"We missed you," Ellie said softly, nuzzling her tiny nose against her mother's cheek. "I don't want you to ever go away again." I felt the quiver of tension still Bella's body, but she softened as it passed. Since her encounter with Jenks, we hadn't had any further contact. The risk of someone cloning her phone, and listening in on our conversation that could lead our enemies to our door, was too great.

We had to take every precaution.

"I missed you, too, baby," Bella murmured, kissing Ellie then lifting her face up to look up at me. I bent to press my lips against hers for a too brief kiss. "You, too."

"Come on," I said, leading Bella toward the kitchen. "I know you have to be starving."

"Big time," she replied, grimacing. "The guys didn't want to stop anywhere for food on the way to the airport or here."

"Can you blame them?"

She only shook her head, realizing that Ellie had remained unusually quiet listening to us. Right, she was too smart. I had to keep conversations about the situation as a whole with James to ourselves. At the very least not in Ellie's presence, she didn't need to know what we were doing.

"Why did we go to California, but not together?" Ellie asked me, using those eyes of hers to find answers. She was such a cheater sometimes.

I sat her on one of the barstools for the kitchen island to buy me time to answer her question. Looking at Bella for guidance, she only nodded encouragingly. She wanted me to handle it, as a father would. I sighed, raking a hand through my hair and building up the courage to answer. I knew I couldn't tell her the exact truth since we worried about how she would react. I also didn't want to lie to her, either.

"Your mom had to go somewhere, but she had gone without us just in case."

Ellie's eyes widened and whispered, "Because of my other d-dad." My heart ached as my fists clenched tightly in both pain and anger. She feared him still, even with hundreds of miles and almost three states separating them.

"Yes," I answered, taking her small face in my hands, thumbing away her tears. "But she was safe."

"I was very safe," Bella added as she handed Ellie a glass of milk. "I had Paul and Embry with me. Sam and Seth were also nearby."

Ellie bit her lip, lifting her thumb to her mouth. She stopped before it reached her lips and dropped it, her little chest heaving. "It's not the same like when you're with her!"

We were afraid of her reacting this way and we hadn't even told her that Bella was leaving again in a few days, or that she'd be gone for at least a week or two.

I lifted her in my arms again, Bella soothing a hand over Ellie's dark curls and back. "You're right, baby," she said, continuing in a soft, soothing tone. "I'm safest when I'm with Edward. But you remember how I told you that I had to do everything I could for us to be safe."

Ellie nodded and leaned toward her mother's arms. She slipped easily into them, playing with Bella's hair. It was something she started to do whenever we watched television or read together.

"Even though I wasn't with her," I started, breathing deeply. "I was close enough so that if she needed me, I could've helped."

Ellie turned her worried eyes toward me. "Nothing happened?" I could see Bella's arms tightened around her. Ellie looked at each of us. "Something did." Tears started to fall harder than ever, tiny, choked sobs, shaking her body.

"I saw your dad," Bella said softly, holding her daughter closer. "He didn't hurt me, baby. I swear he didn't."

With a shuddering sigh, Ellie said, "No ouchies."

"No ouchies," Bella murmured as she pressed a kiss to Ellie's forehead. For a several minutes, they sat nearby as I made something for Bella to eat. I watched as mother and daughter provided each other with much needed comfort and reassurance.

While Bella had eaten, Ellie had fallen asleep on her shoulder. "I'll take her upstairs," I said, lifting her into my arms. "Go take a bath." Bella nodded gratefully.

I laid Ellie in her bed, covering her up and kissing her soft cheek. I exited the room and quickly checked that everything was okay with security. It was still too early for bed, being only after nine in the evening.

I found Bella neck deep in suds, a content smile on her face as I handed her the glass of wine that I had waiting in the bedroom for us.

"Anything hit the news, yet?"

I smirked and nodded. "Just like we planned."

"Tell me." I held out my phone to show her the video on Phoenix's Fox 10 News.

"_Leading our local news, Senator Adler's son, James Adler the Second, also a future political hopeful, has been seen with his estranged wife in California. In a video uploaded to our website a little after twelve pm today, it appears that the couple is arguing while Isabella Adler is under the much-needed protection of two bodyguards. This is the first appearance of the couple since Mrs. Adler filed for legal separation approximately eight months earlier, followed by Mr. Adler's file for divorce a few months earlier this year. A warning, the video is graphic in nature."_

Bella watched the video; a lot of the conversation covered up with beeps. The meanings behind the sounds were clear in his expression and words. Her jaw snapped shut as he threatened to bleep her until she bled. There was no denying the threat.

I stopped it, tossing my phone on a towel on the counter. She didn't need to see anymore. "News crews are already parked in front of Senior's house and they managed to catch James at the airport. He tried to punch a reporter that asked him if you left because of his abuse."

Her eyes closed, her head falling back against the tub's edge. "It's working."

I knelt beside the tub, skimming a fingertip along the surface of the water. "Yeah, and after next week, no one will ever doubt the kind of man he is."

Long, dark lashes fluttered over the skin beneath her eyes, for a few moments before she whispered, "And they'll have lots of speculation about me. Maybe even think I had stayed because I was too scared of him and that I was a bad mother for staying for so long."

"Stop that," I said firmly. "Don't for one second spare an ounce of care to what anyone thinks. They don't know shit about you and the situation. If there is anyone out there that thinks those things, they've never been in your shoes."

Her eyes opened to watch my small rant, her mouth gently lifting on one side. "You'd defend me to the very end, wouldn't you?" Her hand lifted to touch my face, and I took it in my own, kissing the tips of her fingers.

"To the very fucking end, baby," I answered. "Don't ever forget that. I would die and kill for you."

The half-smile on her beautiful face fell slightly. "I don't want it to come to that. I hope that it doesn't. Killing Jane and Alec's father did a number on you." I shook my head, but she stopped me from responding. "But considering that I would do the same for you, I guess it's a moot point." The thought of her dying, brought a shiver quivering down my spine.

"I wish I could carry the burden for you." My palm slid down the arm I still held in my other hand. She felt so warm and wet from her bath, soft, too.

"Don't," she stated with a shake of her head. "I have to do this."

Again, I pressed my lips to her hand and the inside of her wrist. "I know you do."

A shuddering sigh escaped her when I nipped at her skin, soothing it with lips. "I missed you so much," she sighed as my mouth continued a path along her arm. I murmured the same words back, bending to close my lips over hers. Warm, wet, and inviting, she responded eagerly.

She giggled softly after a few seconds, forcing me to pull away in question. "I had pictured the cliché movie ending of me running into your arms, wrapping my legs around your hips when I had gotten home."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Not gonna lie. That sounds damn good."

Her arms lifted around my neck and her lips touched my ear. "I want you, please." I groaned and shifted her fully into my arms. Water and suds dripped all over the floor, instantly saturating my clothes.

I didn't give a fuck. I needed this so damn badly.

Her head fell back to watch me, one of her arms were draped over my shoulder, playing with the hair along the back of my neck. As I stepped toward the shower enclosure, her other hand started on the buttons of my shirt, swirling a finger at every inch of my skin she exposed.

One of her legs lifted at the knee, giving me a fantastic view between her thighs. My mouth suddenly dried as I watched tiny drops of water slip down her stomach and gather at her navel. I set her down at her feet, allowing her to divest me of my damn clothes. Shifting around her, I turned on the shower just as she knelt.

I groaned but shook my head. "No, the rock tile will hurt you."

She nodded and helped me out of my jeans and shoes. Before she stood, she kissed her way back up. My hand clenched in her hair with every touch of her hot mouth, trying to control myself. I felt the tip of her tongue on me, making me groan.

Her lips circled my nipple long enough for my fingers to curl around her hips. "Bella," I groaned again. Our hands moved over wet skin, washing the days we spent apart away. It was her turn to reach around me, her chest pressed tightly against mine, so she could end our shower.

We dried each other with the same care which only added to the need that clung to our skin. Taking my hand in hers, she led me to the side of our bed. She lifted the covers to one side, slipping beneath them. I turned on the lamp nearby, needing to see all of her.

The moment I sat on the bed to slip beside her, she straddled my thighs. I looked up at her, running my fingers in her hair. "Bella?"

She only softly smiled and kissed my lips. Her first touch was gentle and sweet, but it quickly escalated as her hands roamed. My body arched when one them enclosed around me. "Bella?"

"Shhh," she whispered. "Let me show you I'm alive and here with you."

"How did you know?" I groaned and gasped as her hand tightened around me.

"You're trembling," she replied. I had been since she had left me. It had been worse since she arrived though. "Because you need this," she said as she explored my neck with her lips, answering the thoughts I didn't realize I said aloud. "You need to know that I'm here. That I'm real and not some dream. That I'm fine and that he didn't touch and hurt me."

I quaked beneath her, my fingers urgent to touch her, too.

"And I need this, too."

I nodded and fell back fully on the bed, allowing her to have all of me. To have the control she sought for one night. Her mouth moved heatedly along my jaw and toward the corner of my lips. With the touch of her tongue, my lips parted for her. Sighs and whispered words of praise and love felt so fucking good against my sensitive skin. When she finally kissed me, there was nothing sweet about it. It was carnal, needy, and fucking perfect.

My fingers slid up her thighs, eliciting a mind-numbing roll of her hips. I couldn't keep from growling when her hand moved off my cock, making her laugh breathlessly against my chest. "Be patient."

"Fuck, Bella, I can't," I said hoarsely. "I need you."

"I need you, too." She whispered the words against my heated skin. Every brush of her lips, every skim of her fingers between my thighs, had me twitching in return. She was slowly driving me insane. I loved every fucking second.

"God," I hissed when she finally took me in her mouth. "Fuck!" She hummed and moaned around me, making it that much harder for me to retain control. Every time I was close to the edge blissful of oblivion, she slowed, leisurely nipping and licking me. Her hands continued to roam and it kept me from taking over. I desperately wanted to, but I held back for her.

She climbed slowly back over me, kissing me hard as she took me deep, deep inside her. "Oh fuck," I groaned, feeling super sensitive and at the fucking brink. Her hands led mine over her body, cupping her breasts, sliding down her sides, my thumbs brushing the top of her sex. We watched where we connected, both vocal about the hot and fucking sexy sight of me disappearing inside her. Her hips pistoned lighting fast, taking me deep, hitting, and grinding against me hard.

"I love you," I growled, wanting and seeking more. Her eyes snapped open to look into mine, nodding at the need she read within them. I growled again, tucking her beneath me in a fast move. My hands slipped under her ass, lifting her over my knees, slipping back inside slowly. She moaned, tossing her head back and arching to meet the next thrust of my hips.

I reached out with my right hand for her left, slipping her new engagement ring that I had hidden beneath her pillow. She cried out when she realized what it was, tears leaking from her eyes. I pulled back but kept our hands linked, hovering over her abdomen, as I continued to move inside her.

"I love you," she moaned again. "I'm here. I always come back." Unable to find the words, I only responded by pounding into her harder, wanting to feel her clench around her, needing it. Fear cloaked my words, choking them in my twisted emotions of the moment and forming a lump in my throat. My breath escaped and my lungs ached with the need for air. It wasn't until she tightened around me that I gasped and slanted my mouth over hers. Her cry of pleasure got lost in our heated kiss. I shook when my body finally surrendered, pulsing inside her.

My sweat slick skin moved over warm, fragrant softness. My head dropped to hers, both of us panting, yet smiling at each other.

"You gonna marry me, sweet heart?"

Her arms wrapped around my neck and shoulders. "With that memorable proposal, how can I say no?" I growled as she rolled her eyes at me. She laughed, managing to escape my hold before she ran back to the bathroom to clean up.

I fell back against the bed, feeling the smile I had for her fall from my face. "She'll be fine," I whispered to myself. "She'll come back home." I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing myself to sleep for the first time in days.

I tried not to dream about what would happen the following week. She'd be leaving for Arizona to put the rest of the plan in motion and set up the confrontation with James.


	36. The Father and Son

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty-Six—The Father & Son**

* * *

**Edward**

I was in my office, having reached Carlisle only hours earlier. The temptation to watch the time had my heart racing in anticipation and dread. Why did it seem that time was flying by during certain moments and others as if it crawled?

The days since we returned from California were fucking perfect for my small family. Yet, there were moments of tension and fear. Nightmares were plaguing me ever since we returned, too. So far, Bella seemed unaware. Three times, I had awakened in a cold sweat, panting and dizzy from the lack of air, as if someone had been choking me.

Ellie sensed the tension as usual, but never said a word about it. She was scared since we told her that Bella would be leaving later in the night. She wanted to stay home from school while her mother was away, and I was all for it, but Bella reminded Ellie about the field trip to the fire station the following day. I knew it was for the best; I needed to be able to help coordinate Bella's security while she was gone.

An alarm alerted me of my uncle's arrival, pulling me from my thoughts. A few minutes later, Bella led him to my office. She offered me a smile and closed the door behind her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Carlisle asked with anger and concern in his features.

"If you take a seat, I'll gladly tell you about Esme."

He sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace and exhaled sharply. "I'm not a fucking monster, Edward," he said, looking away from me. "I wasn't talking about my Esme. I meant what's going on with Charlie, Bella and all the damn security. Has something else happened?"

I sat back and cocked an eyebrow. In all this time, he hadn't showed much fucking concern about the situation I had found myself in with Bella, only curiosity.

He sighed and lifted his eyes to mine. "I'm in a way responsible for you, since you left your parents." He didn't have to remind me of that, I knew what my choices had done to my family. I also realized that a part of him didn't want to be responsible of me.

"Bella is leaving for Arizona tonight," I said in response. "They have a hearing for their divorce on Friday."

He nodded. "And the sudden law enforcement interest in Charlie?"

I shrugged indifferently. "It seems that the police have interest in his properties and his associates."

"What does that mean for you? Me?"

"We haven't been implicated in any way. Charlie has people making sure of that, as promised."

"You mean he has some police in his pocket?" I only stared at him, saying nothing. His eyes narrowed. "It seems awfully coincidental that this is happening while all the shit about James and his father are out in the open now."

"I'd say its bad fucking timing." I smirked and shrugged again. "But none of that is your business." The tight clench of his hands indicated that he didn't like my answer, but the less he knew the better. It was best he didn't know shit. I also didn't trust him completely.

"All right," he said as he stood, walking toward my liquor cabinet. "I think I need a drink for this."

It was only eleven in the morning, but I didn't say anything, waiting until he took his seat again. Once he sat, I opened the file I had on my desk.

"It wasn't easy to find her," I murmured and grimaced. "Nor was it easy to see that she hasn't been happy in a long time." Carlisle's lips twitched, but said nothing. "Do you remember the vacation you took her on about five years ago? The villa you stayed at in Italy?"

His brow furrowed, nodding. "Of course," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "We were only supposed to stay a week, but we remained there for three. It was lovely."

"She bought it four months ago," I whispered. His breath caught, his hand lifting to cover his mouth in surprise. "Shortly thereafter, she packed up her business and home and moved there. She's been there since."

"Oh God," he said softly, his gaze falling to his lap. "My beautiful Esme."

There was little doubt in the meaning behind Esme's move. Why would she willingly stay in the one place that held memories of Carlisle? Unless she wanted to remember? Maybe she still wanted him, too.

I stood and walked toward where he sat, handing him the file. He opened it, to find a recent picture of her standing outside her new home, gardening. His finger traced her figure and he sighed.

"One more month, my love," he whispered. His eyes lifted to meet mine again and he smiled genuinely at me for the first time in over a year. "Thank you."

I nodded and pointed out a few places he could work if he chose to go after her. He nodded again, closing the file and rising to his feet. His hand extended and when I reached for it, he pulled me toward him. The hug was awkward, but I appreciated it all the same.

When he pulled away, his hand on my shoulder, he shook my gently. "Get the fuck out of this life, son."

"I plan to, but not without them."

"I know," he said, smirking. "Call your mother. If you're not implicated by the investigation on Charlie, it should be safe."

I grimaced. "Felix is out for blood. It's not safe yet." He knew of the man and offered no other advice, leaving a few minutes later.

Bella entered the office several moments later, sitting her pretty, little ass on my desk in front me. "How did it go?" she asked, running her fingers through my hair.

I rolled my chair forward, parting her knees to pull her closer to the desk's edge. My hands skimmed up her thighs, making her smile.

"It went rather well," I whispered, lifting my face up to brush my lips over hers. "How long will it be until our lunch is ready?" My fingers reached the seam of her hips and thighs as a sigh escaped her.

"A while," she murmured. Her hands tugged at my hair, pulling my mouth closer to hers. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

Since her return home, we wasted none of our free alone time, after training. We fucked, made love, and came together hard and tender. I hadn't been this fucking insatiable since I was a hormonal damn teenager. I know the fact she was leaving was a part of the reason. However, there was something about seeing _my _ring on her finger that made me especially needy for her.

My hand raised to her cup her cheek, my thumb brushing her bottom lip gently. "I'll think of something."

She smiled and her hand slipped into mine, which was still on her thigh, to touch her panties. I groaned as she laughed softly. "Maybe this will give you an idea of what we should do."

I laughed with her, kissing her and quickly deepening it. As I rose to my feet, her body fell back against my desk. She looked so fucking good against the dark wood, and I wished I could keep her there, too. Before I could dwell too long on her leaving, she pulled me over her. Soon, we were lost to heated kisses and touches, strokes of our fingers and breathless sighs. I allowed myself to forget, if only for a little while.

~oOo~

**Bella**

I lifted my hand, my fingers moving to wave goodbye out the window of the car. Beneath the porch of the house, I had come to know as home, stood the man I truly loved and our beautiful daughter. I tried so hard to keep the tears at bay as Ellie lifted her hand to wave at me.

Tiny, purple polished fingernails moved in a silent goodbye. Her pretty bow, pink mouth quivered as a tear slipped down her pale cheek. For a second she looked up at her daddy, whispering something not meant for me to hear. He watched her with such care and adoration, loving her seemed so easy for him since the beginning.

With a small, hesitant smile, Edward lifted his eyes back to meet mine. The fear on his face was damn clear as Paul started the car. I could see as he swallowed deeply, one hand on Ellie's shoulder, the other running through his hair in a nervous gesture. He'd been trying so hard to hold himself together for the past few days, waking every night in terror.

He thought I didn't know. "Oh honey," I whispered. "I will always know when you hurt."

Seth looked back at me from the front seat, having heard my words. "When you're as close as you two are, that's perfectly understandable."

I smiled and nodded, turning back toward the window. With one last kiss to them, I nodded for Paul to go ahead. If I didn't go at that moment, I never would. I had to do this, and it was something I had constantly reminded myself of for the last few days.

The night we returned from California, I told Edward my thoughts on my first encounter with James since I last had seen him.

"_I'm glad that I got to see him face to face today, instead of for the first time next week."_

_I felt his head lift from my bare chest, and looking down at him, I could see the confusion within the depths of his eyes. I fingered a chunk of his hair, trying my hardest to smile at him. How do I explain how I felt when I'd seen James?_

_I tapped his shoulder and wiggled from beneath him to sit up against the headboard. His brow creased further as he crawled up my thighs and rested his head on my lap. To soothe us both, I continued to run my fingers through his hair. _

"_Were you scared?"_

"_God, yes," I whispered, running a fingertip along his forehead. The worry lines there had increased in the last few weeks as we prepared for all this. "Did I show it?"_

_He shook his head, his own fingers running along the top of my thigh. Since I'd been home, he couldn't stop touching me, always finding a reason to do so. I didn't mind, I wanted him with me as close as possible. _

"_You didn't even fucking flinch," he offered. "You faced him with the same intensity you do all your sparring partners."_

"_It's kind of how I treated the situation at first." I kissed his forehead, hearing his soft sigh, as if he needed it. "You told me once that psyching out my opponent helps you in a fight." _

"_Yes, it can," he murmured. "You looked like he was a bug, buzzing around you and you were sizing him up on how best to swat him away." He laughed then, snickering at the images he produced. "I've never been prouder of you then that moment. And I admit, I patted myself on the back. You didn't fucking freeze."_

"_I think I did, for less than a second," I said, tracing his ear and eliciting a shiver. I loved how he reacted to my touches. "When I first saw him, but that was residual I think. Because the next second, I realized that he wasn't that much bigger than me. He wasn't the man I should fear, but one I had every right to hate and that I could walk away from unscathed. He could no longer grind me under his thumb."_

"_I truly believe he never had that much control over you," Edward offered, looking up at me. He cupped my cheek and thumbed my lips. _

_I smiled down at him, bending to kiss him again. "I don't know if you heard, but I whooped and hollered that I did it a few minutes after we left."He grinned, nodding before settling his head back down on my lap. _

"_I saw the bastard. His buddy's car was parked near where we were sitting and it's the one they took after seeing you." I tensed beneath him, suddenly worried that James had seen him with Ellie. "Relax," he whispered. "Jacob and Ellie were playing games. He didn't see either of them."_

"_But he saw you," I said softly. "And you managed to stay away from him."_

"_I scared him a bit though," he grunted. "Fucker didn't know why I was glaring at him." After a few moments of silence, he added, "I wanted to go out there and kill him."_

_I knew he did._

"_Do you really think I'm ready?" I asked, changing the direction of our discussion._

_I felt him shift to sit up beside me. In a quick move, I was straddling him. The cocky smile of his widened quite satisfied with the change of positions. _

"_I told you last week you were ready," he replied. "But there was this troubling thought that it would be different once you faced him. Today showed me, and you, that you really are ready. That you can stand up to that motherfucker and show him what you're really made of."_

_His eyes averted after his heated speech, his hands gripping my hips tightly. I ran a hand through his hair, using the other to tip his chin back up. _

"_You wish you could do this for me?"_

_He nodded, sighing and pulling me closer. Laying his head on my shoulder, his lips lingered against my ear, "I love you." He punctuated his words with a roll of my hips, desire curling in stomach instantly. _

I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of my cell phone. Edward knew he couldn't contact me for a while, so I knew it wouldn't be him. Rummaging in my purse, I found it and answered without looking at the number displayed.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella," Charlie said gruffly. I was so pissed at the man that I chose not to say anything further. "I know you're mad."

"You risked Ellie and Edward by showing up in California," I hissed. "You know it's important that they don't know Eleanor Cullen is Ellie. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted to be nearby in case something happened!"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation over the damn phone," I growled. "We were supposed to have had it at the cabin, but you ran."

"Because I know what has to happen!"

That confession stopped me for a second and softened my tone. "Considering how the law jumped at the _anonymous tip_ about you, can you blame me for asking you to leave us alone after all this?"

"I know."

I sighed and could hear the hurt in his voice. "This isn't the time or place to have this discussion. We're almost at the first checkpoint."

"I'll see you soon," he said softly, saying nothing for several minutes. "For what it's worth, I loved you before I realized you were my daughter."

"I know."

~oOo~

The methods in which the team had taken to ensure that no one would trace me back to Marie Cullen were mind-numbingly confusing. We exchanged cars four times before reaching the airport. A new disguise was in place for my flight from Seattle to LAX. Once I reached there, I exited the airport, checked into a hotel as Isabella Adler an hour later, alerting the media as we hoped.

By the time I had left to catch my flight to Phoenix, there was enough of a crowd to garner plenty of news coverage. I kept my head down; my hands clenched at my sides and didn't give any answers to the questions thrown at me.

I sighed in relief the moment I sat in my assigned seat in first class, Seth beside me, taking the aisle for my protection. "A couple more hours," he murmured, his eyes alert as he took in our surroundings.

"Then I'll be in hell," I replied. It would be without Edward beside me. I reminded myself that they would remain safe in Washington at the very least.

"The contact in Phoenix will be waiting for you when we arrive," he said, smiling at me. "Still don't know about this shit you have to do."

"Edward and Jasper said it was for the best."

"Did you ever think that it would come to this?"

I sighed and shook my head. "A little less than eight months ago, I was running from an abusive marriage. I had no idea that I had ties to, not one, but two mob organizations. I wasn't only running from James, but the Dwyers, too. And I ran straight into the grasp of my father's."

"Sam said your dad kinda stumbled on it himself," he said softly, tipping his head down so that we couldn't be overheard. "Just like Edward had. But then Charlie found your mother in a life she didn't want, he at least helped her leave it, even for a short time."

Two decades that she had no longer looked over her shoulder, was much more than a short time. And she was grateful for it.

"She told me."

"It's not easy to find out your grandfather sold her to those bastards to pay for his gambling debts."

I shook my head. "It wasn't, and I'm happy that I never met the asshole. We finally told Edward the whole story after she told me everything when we saw each other again at his house. My life would've been so different if I was Phillip's daughter, instead of Charlie's." I shuddered at the thought, scratching at the wig on my head. Fucking thing itched.

"You ready for this?"

I faced forward, watching as Paul and Embry settled in seats nearby. "I have to be."

~oOo~

Paul steamrolled through the people that had gathered in the airport, making it clear that no one should try to touch me. Having removed my disguise after arriving in Los Angeles and boarding the plane, I was instantly recognized. Mostly the media held back, just hurling questions at me. Seth and Embry led me through the crowed, flanking me on each side, keeping the most eager people armed with cameras away from me.

Before I reached the exits, a man in a dark suit stopped in front of me, surprising us. Paul laid a hand on him, until the man held up his identification, Agent Garrett Wilson of the FBI. We were expecting him, just not yet.

We shook hands, and he started to walk along my side, giving me details about my stay. Once we were outside, alongside a dark car, stood two other agents. I was well aware that the law would be there to greet me; I just hadn't expected that I would have to leave with them.

"I prefer my security, Agent Wilson," I stated fiercely, standing my ground before he tried to manhandle me into the car.

"Of course, Mrs. Adler," he replied with a cock of his eyebrow. "We're only taking a few precautions. Apparently, you are a very wanted woman." He bent to whisper in my ear, "I can see why Edward is enamored with you."

My eyes widened and I looked at the man before me. "You're the contact?"

He nodded, smiling widely. "Let's put on a show."

Before I could respond, someone yelled out "Isabella," from behind us. We turned to look at who it was, not surprised to find my husband there.

"Mr. Adler," Agent Garret said firmly. "Your wife will be leaving with us."

My faced turned blank, the mask of indifference firmly in place. James couldn't hurt me any longer and I would make him pay for the misery I endured for years.

Again, before I could respond to him, as cameras rolled, flashed and clicked, his father, larger than life stood behind his son. His face was hard, his eyes darker than ever. As a shiver ran up my spine, I realized that this was the man I should fear the most.

His son was a fucking coward for laying a hand on a woman as he had me, but Senior elicited fear with a single look.

"Senator Adler," Agent Garrett said, and I swore I could hear the smug satisfaction that he had reached me first, in his voice.

Senior ignored him, not even sparing him a glance. "Isabella," he said, acknowledging me with a curt nod. "You'll have dinner with us tonight."

It wasn't a request, but a command.

I stiffened my spine. "I'm sorry, Senator Adler, but I have business to attend to this evening." My head inclined toward the agent.

A tiny twitch of his jaw was the only emotion he showed about my denial and who I'd spend my time with that night. "A nightcap, perhaps?"

I smiled, allowing Agent Garrett to pull me into the car and Paul, Embry and Seth right behind me. As I rolled down my window, both James and Senior walked a little closer. "You can't intimidate me any longer, gentleman." James snarled and Senior's jaw twitched again. "I'll see you two in court."


	37. The Call

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven—The Call**

* * *

**Bella**

"I apologize for the sudden meeting at the airport, Mrs. Adler," Garrett said, leading me through a hall and into a simple office at a local police station in Phoenix.

I visibly kept my composure at the sound of my real name, but it made my skin crawl. "Bella, please," I stated firmly. "I wish to separate myself from that family as much as possible."

Garrett's arrogant smirk was making my hand clench with the need to smack him. Was this his attitude with all witnesses or just Edward's friend? I glanced at his partner and noticed him roll his eyes. I'd say it was a normal occurrence.

Great.

"Understood," he said with a crooked smile on his face.

Paul and Seth filed into the cramped room after us, with Embry remaining outside the door as a precaution. They stood protectively behind me as Garrett nearly pushed me into a chair, his intense hazel eyes never leaving mine.

I settled into my seat, crossing my legs and drawing his gaze there. Sighing, I wondered if Edward was aware that his trusted contact was also an asshole. I smiled at the thought of my man setting him straight. It had been a while since I'd seen the possessive side of him. The arrogant smirk was now accompanying a raised eyebrow, as if Garrett knew what I was thinking. I ignored it for the moment, but given the opportunity, I would put him in his place.

"I was under the impression that we'd be meeting _after_ I was settled at my hotel," I stated fiercely. "I did not appreciate being caught by surprise like that. If the media hadn't been there, I would have left as planned. Thanks to you we had to have the rest of my security team scramble."

"There are more of them?" Garrett asked, looking at Paul, Seth and then at the door where Embry was stationed. When I didn't reply, he sighed and cleared his throat.

"Meeting you at the hotel was the original plan, but we received word that the Senator and his son were going to meet you at the airport when you arrived."

I studied his face as he explained. He had an aristocratic nose that was crooked along the bridge due to a possible fist, and his jaw was square and clean-shaven. He was dressed in a nice tailored, blue suit and grey tie. All of this made me think that he was strictly by the book when it came to his work, but that was until I met his eyes. A look said protector. He was a man with an unmistakable desire to protect those who needed it, no matter the cost.

Edward had that same look in his eyes the very first day he laid his crisp, green eyes on me. Charlie had it, too. I'd seen it in Paul, Sam, and Seth, and all of who pledged to protect me. Macho men, who were not all talk, who would die to protect me, surrounded me.

I was determined for that not to happen.

I should be offended that Garrett was placing himself in the same position as the others, especially considering that I was capable of taking care of myself. However, I wasn't stupid. I knew that I was up against formidable enemies, most not even my own. I would take any assistance, within reason, of course.

Despite Agent Garrett's stellar record of getting the bad guy, I had something to say, because I would not trust the FBI with my protection, and I had to make that clear.

"Before we start," I said, getting Garrett's undivided attention. "I need to give you something." I pulled my purse open, my fingers closing around the list and held it up for him to see. "I assume we're safe to talk within these walls?"

Garrett's eyes narrowed, his head lifting to his partner. Agent Alistair made sure the door to the office was secure before closing the blinds, nodding once in my direction. _That_ was supposed to assure me.

I smirked. "That's not enough and you know it," I said with an exasperated sigh. Seth pulled out a black device the size of a man's wallet with a few indicator lights, glowing and blinking on one side. Garrett and Alistair watched Seth's every move, as he placed it on the desk, flipping it on.

Garrett looked at me in question, before I answered, "This will jam any signals and frequencies in the area, including any recording devices."

He sat back and absorbed what I said, watching the little device as it did its job. The lights and digital display indicated that it was working, and had jammed several signals within a two hundred fifty feet radius.

"What you're about to tell me must be important and will have consequences," Garrett finally said.

"Very." I handed him the list, watching his eyes move over it and widening. "Before I came here today, I had everybody that worked in this precinct, other local agencies, and on the task force you formed, thoroughly investigated."

Though his face appeared impassive, his white-knuckled hold on his chair showed me his simmering rage. "And this list?" his voice was cool, but his disgust was evident before he finished his question.

I gave him a wary smile, showing my remorse. "Are those that are questionable and those printed in red, I can prove that they are either in the Senator's pocket or the Dwyers."

I could see his jaw twitch. "That's a lot of people you're accusing of being on the take."

"Yes, including two agents, who are on_ your_ task force and have family ties to the Dwyers, an alleged Irish organization, if you will."

I didn't need to remind him about the Dwyers. He was well of aware of who they were, considering the task force he created was specifically targeting them.

"They had done a thorough job to hide those ties from you. It took a trip to Miami and overseas to confirm by my people," I said, watching as anger clouded his eyes.

"You mean your father, Charles Swan," he said hoarsely, drawing in a deep breath after. His eyes nearly glowed with his growing anger, thankfully it wasn't directed toward me. He continued on his next breath, "Someone who recently became a blimp on the radar for illegal activities in Seattle."

I lifted my shoulder in a small shrug. "You can't pick your family," I replied. "But in this case, I don't regret that I'm his daughter. I'd be dead by now if I hadn't gone to him for help."

Alistair advanced from his perch near the door, ripping the list from Garrett's tightening grip. "I knew it," he hissed, his eyes roaming across the paper. He cursed several times, raking his fingers through his dark brown hair. "No wonder they were always a few steps ahead of us. I'll get on it."

Garrett simply nodded, waiting until Alistair closed the door behind him. His eyes met mine again, and asked, "Can he be trusted?" His jaw clenched tightly, as if it pained him to ask. It probably would, considering that they'd been partners for almost ten years.

"Yes, but to a point," I said softly, gauging his reaction. "He has a personal interest in nailing Morgan Dwyer. He may become a liability."

"Amelia, his half-sister and my fiancée," he said, not commenting on Alistair's need for vengeance.

I cocked an eyebrow. That was new information. "Does the FBI know about this?" I asked, curious.

"No. Amelia was never legitimatized by their asshole father, and we made sure it remained that way." It must have eaten at him to know that Charlie's people have dug up the information. Poor Amelia had suffered at the hands of Morgan Dwyer at the tender age of fifteen, but I was surprised that the FBI had no idea of the connection. It appeared that Garrett had as many connections at his disposal as I did.

I nodded in agreement, knowing it was not my business. "Then we can work together. As long as I'm cleared of any possible charges, including taking my daughter across state lines without her father's consent. I assure other than that, I have not done anything illegal."

"The registration on your team's weapons has already been confirmed, so I believe you. For now," he said. He simply nodded, waiting for me to continue. I grabbed the last item I needed to hand over and placed it on his desk. His eyes settled on the flash drive before they snapped up to meet mine again.

"What is it?"

"All the evidence I gathered on James and the esteemed Senator," I replied. "Senior was smart and had his hard drives wiped periodically, but not before copying it onto disks or flash drives which his son had access to sometimes. James wasn't as smart as his father was, so I was able to copy his files from his home computer and his office. Besides skimming his father's funds to line his bank account, he gathered evidence against his own father. He was thorough in his research. I had no idea what his intentions were until I heard one of the recorded conversations with his friend Ben. He had intended to use the information to blackmail his own father for full support in running for either governor or the senate."

"His father would've supported him without the blackmail," Garrett said with a shrug.

I shook my head. "Senior needed proof that James was smart enough to do what he needed to garner his seat. He needs to see that his son would do anything to get what he wants. In other words, James had to prove himself." I looked away for a moment, gathering myself before I ended up ranting about the family I married into years ago.

"Don't get me wrong," I said, taking a breath again. "I'm sure because my husband's plan backfired, Senior wouldn't find it something he could forgive or overlook."

Garrett nodded and asked, "Anything else?"

"Along with those records there are some questionable documents about property purchased by the Dwyers that had environmental red-tape all over it for years. Suddenly, they were obtainable and it butts up against United States property along the Mexican border."

Garrett, who had been at the edge of his seat, fingered the flash drive, sat back in his chair to look at me fully, "I see."

I smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "There's also a detailed lists of locations where transactions were made, including a list of names with which both the Senator and the Dwyers conduct business with, including Pedro Jose Cantata, the lead figure in a human and drug trafficking ring in Mexico."

Garrett sighed as he expected the connection between Senior, the Dwyers, and a Mexican cartel. "I'd need an army to protect you based on everything you just told me."

I smiled and shared a look with Seth, before I met Garrett's gaze again. "That won't be necessary, because we have one."

~oOo~

**Edward**

It had been two days since I last seen Bella, and I missed her desperately. Since her arrival in Arizona, the media had been ravenous, hounding her every move. When she met up with Bree in public, at a local Starbucks, Jasper had called saying that James had _just _become aware that he longer was in possession of the gun that he'd shot her with. James was less than pleased. Once he received word that Bella was out in public, he'd gone to see her.

The local news had been replaying the scene outside the coffee shop since it happened the day before. James had approached her, and dared to lay a hand on Bella. Though the men were nearby, she'd been the one to put James in his place with a push as he continued to yell at her.

I hated the thought of his hands anywhere on her, but when he tried again, gripping her arm hard, she played the part of a scared woman. I knew she hated every second of doing that, showing him _and_ the public an ounce of fear, but the others needed to see it.

Their day in court was the following morning and it was vital that the media found another morsel of truth about James. I turned my attention to the television in my room, after double-checking that Ellie had fallen asleep in her room. The day before I had installed a tiny camera in her room that focused on her face in bed, because of her fitful sleep since her mother left, I needed to check on her often.

I searched for the channel on my internet ready television and waited for the video to start streaming. I had received word from Charlie and Jasper that the news had done a piece on Bella. Less than a minute later, the video started to play.

"_Continuing on our leading story, Senator Alder's son, James the Second, was seen yesterday afternoon with his estranged wife, Isabella Alder outside of a local coffee shop. His wife had been visiting a mystery woman, later indentified as Bree Sanders, who was reported missing in California months earlier. Here's Elizabeth Oren on this and the late breaking story."_

I listened as Elizabeth explained that eyewitnesses heard Bella, Bree, and James arguing about a gun and a possible shooting. Police had been called to the scene but James had immediately left but not without a verbal threat to both Bella and Bree.

"_Earlier today, our news office had received some disturbing video and photographic evidence of years of abuse toward Isabella Adler that was later handed to the police. We have received word from a representative for Mrs. Adler that a statement will be issued later this evening. Another warning, this video chosen from over a dozen, is graphic."_

I was surprised that they had chosen one of the accounts she'd made instead of the one where James could be seen striking her. Bella was scheduled to make her public statement through her lawyer, Vanessa Walker, the one that Jenks had recommended. Bella and her security team would remain behind the scenes, but would not be present for the televised event. From what Jasper had said, every news channel in the state had a crew there. He also indicated there still had been no word on whether James would be arrested based on the video leaked to the media. Only time would tell.

Hours later, after the statement that was kept simple and Bella's lawyer acknowledged the videos were real, I found sleep difficult. Seth had indicated that as soon as he could arrange it, he'd have Bella call me but would not be able to give me an exact time. As if I had the ability to conjure her with just a thought, my cell phone vibrated on my nightstand.

Unless there was trouble of some kind, it could only be her. I answered immediately with a husky, "Hello."

"It's a good thing you were expecting my call or I'd think you were up to no good answering like that."

I laughed, feeling the relief of hearing her voice relax my tense body instantly. "God, baby. You have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice."

"If its anything like it feels for me to hear yours, I may have an idea," she replied softly. I heard the sound of fabric rustling in the background and knew she was settling in bed. I couldn't help the rush of lust and the accompanying groan. She laughed and whispered, "Doesn't take a genius to know what you're thinking."

There was no use in denying it. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

I cleared my throat, needing to get some things out of the way before I allowed my libido to take over. "How are you really doing?" Her soft sigh was enough to have me sit up against the headboard.

"Considering that the past forty-eight hours have been a fucking roller coaster of emotions, just peachy."

"Bella," I sighed. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"Your friend is an asshole," she replied. "Do you really trust him?"

"Yes, I do," I said and continued to explain how he was my only other connection to my past. "He owes me because I saved his life. He'd do anything to repay that debt. Plus, bringing down the Dwyer family with your help is like me giving him Morgan's head on a platter."

"All right," she said softly. "I just wished he'd keep his dick from redirecting his line of sight."

I growled, "I'll give him a call." I knew Garrett wouldn't try anything, and if the new information about his fiancée was true, he was only doing it to get on my nerves. There were a couple of his girlfriends who made passes at me when were in school together. Bella did not need to know that.

"Don't worry about it," she said, pulling me from my thoughts. "My stiletto in his shoe earlier today seemed to have made my point for us."

I laughed again. "Of course it did." I'd still call the asshole.

"Tell me about Bree."

"Oh God," she whispered. "It was so good to see her, and the look of shock on his face was fucking priceless. Thanks to Sam's suggestion of meeting publicly, the media got a whiff of his other side."

"All part of the plan."

"Except him going into hiding was not," she said firmly. "Before the statement was issued, police were sent to the house. He's gone."

"We planned for this, baby. If he doesn't show at the courthouse, he will eventually pop up somewhere."

"I know that, but I wanted to take his ass down before we tried to go after Senior. And I want to go home."

"I want you to come home, too." Since I couldn't provide any more reassurances, I changed the subject. "Jasper said Charlie's being a pain."

"The man is stubborn," she hissed. "I get why he did what he did when I was a kid, but that's not an excuse for pretending like he had no idea who I was when I walked into his office that first time."

"I know."

"He continued to lie, saying he had no idea that I was his when he checked on Renee through the years."

"I know that, too." He lied to all of us.

"Did he talk to you about what he discussed with me last night?"

Since Bella's arrival in Phoenix, the media had already discovered who her real father was and his ties to organized crime, and that he had followed her to Arizona. They already were seen together twice, adding creditability to the media's findings.

"Yes, he did."

"And?"

I cleared my throat before answering, "It could work."

"The question is when to do it. Before or after we nail Senior?"

I knew exactly when it should be, and already we had someone in Arizona that would help with the new part to the plan.

"Soon, Bella."

"All right," she said. "What do I do if James doesn't show up in court tomorrow?"

"Arrange for a meeting," I replied. "Do it through his office, the staff at the house, or even your mother-in-law."

"I can do that." I heard the rustle of fabric again. "Then again, he might just come to me." That was a possibility. She sighed and changed the subject. "Check your email in the morning before Ellie goes to school. I recorded a video for her."

"A video. Any chance there's one for me?"

She laughed, and I pictured her rolling her eyes at me. "Not unless you want the guys to see it."

I hadn't thought of that, damn. "I'll make sure she sees it."

"Now, want to tell me about your day."

I couldn't tell her the truth or she'd rush home. Felix had made a threat against Charlie and me. If either she or Charlie knew, they'd mess up everything we had worked hard for in the last few months.

"Ellie finished her painting of the tree house last night," I said, continuing for over twenty minutes. Just talking about things we usually discussed daily if she was with me.

For almost an hour, we talked and it was so fucking hard to say good-bye. The feeling in my gut told me that by the following night almost everything with James could end. As long as she returned home, I could live with lying to her.

After ending the call, the gut feeling that something was off continued as I readied for bed. I checked on Ellie before I pulled my drawer open, removing the safety lock on my glock and checking my ammo. After a thorough search of the house, and reviewing the latest surveillance videos, I called Jacob after I confirmed my suspicions.

"We have two men in the third quadrant," I said forcing myself to control the anger in my voice. "I have confirmed them as associates of Felix using the face recognition program you sent me."

"Fuck," Jacob hissed. "What do you want us to do?"

"Find out who else knows I'm here," I replied, sitting back in a chair.

"Done."

"Remember none of this is to be repeated to Charlie until they're back. Remind Emmett to keep his mouth shut."

"Will do."

"And add another man on Ellie's protection detail at school tomorrow."

After a few moments of silence he stated, "We already have the men. We'll know more in a while."

"Thank you."

Jacob called me back an hour later. I learned that the men had given up information on Felix, including his location and how many men he had in his organization. They could've been lying to save their asses, but Emmett later confirmed it.

There were decisions to make about Felix, and though I had originally planned to have one of the assholes caught on my property give him a message, I figured their lack of response to his calls would be clear enough for him to understand.

There was no remorse as I ended Jacob's call, after giving him permission to kill them and dispose of their bodies.

They shouldn't have fucked with my family.

~oOo~

I was thankful that Renee, Alice, and Charlie were there to support Bella at the courthouse the following morning. Unfortunately, the fucker didn't show up in court.

Senior was denying that he was harboring his son. His wife appeared to be moving out; a moving truck full of her things was seen at the house, with her directing the movers. There were rumors of her seeing a divorce lawyer; her and the senator had been together for forty-eight years. Then the police issued a warrant on James Alder II for assault and battery, attempted murder, and aggravated assault.

No wonder the asshole fucking ran. The arrest wasn't supposed to be issued until _after _court. Their incompetence might have ruined everything. The FBI had yet to issue a warrant on Senator Adler or his cohorts The Dwyers.

The plan seemed to be falling apart with every passing second. Until Seth sent word that Bella was heading to her old house, after she received an invitation by her soon to be ex mother-in-law.

What the fuck? It seemed too perfect. James had to be directing his mother, but he was last seen at a hole in the wall motel in the city. However, soon after I heard of Bella's "escape" I was told that Jasper had lost James.

"Who the fuck is with her?" I roared in anger after calling Jasper.

"No one, but Seth's on the way," he replied. "That's the way it's supposed to be for your fucking plan to work, remember? If she had her men, James would never be able to lay a hand on her, and she needs to be seen without them, or else that asshole will never go after her. Seth is supposed to catch up with her, so she's protected in case that asshole tries anything she can't handle. And I'm heading over there, too."

I growled and paced my office, that uneasy gut feeling from the night before was worse than ever. "I don't like this. Where the fuck is James? How did you lose him again?"

After a beat of silence, I knew I wouldn't like the answer. "I was distracted."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Jasper?"

"Alice was with me."

I cursed and instantly sent a message to Sam to have someone relieve Jasper from his duty. His fucking job was critical. He was the one that was supposed to watch Bella while she confronted James. The motherfucker couldn't concentrate on his job. From what I understood from Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had a hate-hate relationship going on, but it had suddenly changed. It was sexual tension at its finest.

"Find him," I hissed. "Get her out of the house as soon as possible if you can't find him. This feels all fucking wrong." Before I could continue to rant, my other cell phone rang and recognized the number immediately. "I'll call you back in an hour for an update."

I didn't give him a chance to reply, before I hung up. I greeted Ellie as warmly as possible, not wanting her to hear the distress in my voice.

"Hey, princess," I said.

"Eddie."

My blood ran cold as I remember something Ellie told me once. That she'd only call me Eddie if she were in trouble. I could hear someone guiding her words.

"Eddie, my favorite teacher, Leah is gone. I miss her." More rushed whispers. "My tummy hurts. Can you pick me up early today?"

"I'll be right there, baby."


	38. The Take Down Part I

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight—The Take Down Pt. I**

* * *

**Edward**

They didn't let her say anything else before I heard someone grab the phone and end the call. The silence on the other end of the line was deafening. There was a roaring in my ears, matching the rush of my blood. I shook my head and swallowed deeply, immediately dialing Jacob. My fingers trembled and I thanked God for speed fucking dial.

He answered, "I told you I'll let—"

"Shut up," I interrupted firmly. Something in my voice made him listen. "Ellie's in trouble. She called and was coached into asking me to come early to pick her up at school." I pressed a button on the security panel that signaled mobilization to all pack members in the vicinity.

"I'll signal Leah and the others, even our new inside man." He didn't question what she said, but I explained anyway.

"Not yet. She once told me that she'd call me Eddie if she were in trouble."

"Fuck. Are you sure she was coached?"

By then I was armed, had gone downstairs, and the pack members watching the house were loading up with weapons in the garage. I heard the gun of an engine on the line and knew that Jacob was a few minutes away.

"Yeah, I heard someone whispering in the background," I said, pointing to sets of throwing and hunting knives, and silencers to a few of the men. We might need to go in silent. If we could avoid alerting anyone, the less chance that someone could get hurt.

"I'll call Leah," he said.

"You can't call her. Jacob, Ellie said Leah was gone." I had no idea what that meant, and Sam was in Arizona with Bella and Charlie.

The silence on the line and between the four men in the garage with me lasted for a few tense moments. I put Jacob on speakerphone as I loaded a few easy to conceal weapons and a silencer to some of my pockets.

"All right, everyone," Jacob indicated for them to stop long enough to listen. "We have to believe that Brady and Will, posted outside the school are down. We can't risk sending them a message since it may alert the targets. Collin only joined the school staff this morning, and is a new recruit, so let's hope they're not aware of him. I'm calling him to see if he can give us more information on the situation."

I grunted in agreement. It was a risk we had to take. If he was inside, he could get to Ellie first. As Jacob continued to develop a plan, I removed my white t-shirt and threw on a gray one, strapping a shoulder holster before slipping into a lightweight jacket.

"We go in quiet," I suggested. "Avoid anything in front of Ellie or anyone for that matter if possible. You have free reign out of sight. We need one alive." All the men nodded and finished preparing.

Jacob indicated to go radio silent until we reached the school. I took him off speakerphone and lifted my phone to my ear. "You know what this means, right?" he asked as I followed the rest of the men to a couple of SUVS in my driveway.

"Yeah, after this we have to take down Felix and his associates, and basically anyone that knows about my whereabouts and about my new family." From what we had gathered on the asshole, he had twenty men at his disposal for a total of twenty-one.

I hung up and by the time we reached the end of the mile long driveway, Jacob was on the road, leading the way toward the school. As Jared turned onto the paved road, gravel spitting up behind from protesting tires, I bowed my head, my forehead touched the gun I held, and prayed.

I didn't allow my mind to wander for long, afraid that if I did, I'd lose my shit. My daughter, my little girl was in the hands of my enemy.

~oOo~

**Bella**

After receiving the call from Debra, my mother in law, I did my best mentally to prepare for what was to come. I knew in all likelihood that what the woman had to say to me might surprise me. Earlier in the morning, she left Senior and that had shocked everyone.

I also had to take into consideration that it was all a fucking ploy to get me inside the house alone.

Agent Garrett and Alistair had been working extra hard for the last forty-eight hours, to make a case against the Dwyers based on the information I had inadvertently stumbled on while getting the dirt on my husband. They were pretty close to issuing a warrant on Phillip and Morgan Dwyer and they could probably do it all without my testimony.

That was part of the plan since the beginning, but it was fucking obvious that I had supplied the authorities with the ammunition they needed to put a case together. That was also part of Edward's plan. I itched to call him, hear his voice before I left to see Debra and likely her son. Before I could act on that desire, Charlie, my mom and Alice stormed into my hotel room.

So much for finding my fucking zen.

I sat Indian-style on the big bed, still with my eyes closed, choosing to ignore them. I had no doubt that Jasper had let them know where I was going. They were understandably upset, but this was part of the damn plan. I needed to see James alone, not with security surrounding me. I had to make it look good, too. I was going to slip out undetected, and any videos found after would corroborate that.

"Don't fucking ignore me, Bella," Charlie grumbled and I felt his glacial stare.

I hummed to piss him off, considering he missed my teenage/college years, he deserved a little of it. I held in the need to stick out my tongue at him. Sure, I was being immature but I didn't want a lecture from him when I was so fucking close to putting an end to this.

"Young lady," he grunted and I snorted, falling back on the bed, laughing. Okay, I was on edge, and Charlie was not helping matters. I was cranky from being away from Edward and Ellie for four days at this point.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"I don't want you to do this."

I sighed and knew I was in for that lecture after all.

"The only way I can move forward is if I do it." I felt the bed dip near my feet and I propped myself up to see my pretty, little sister watching me warily. "What do you have to say?" I watched Alice's bright hazel eyes soften a bit.

"I think you're right."

"What?" Charlie roared and my mother nearly screeched.

Alice crawled onto the bed and slipped an arm around my waist, settling her head on my shoulder. "She needs to know that she can take care of Ellie and herself. Edward may not always be there."

Right on the money, sis, I thought. I kissed the top of her head, relishing the warmth of her. I'd felt cold for days despite the warm weather. I had no idea how long it would be before I could see her again after the next few steps of the plan.

"I need to do this."

"He's bigger than you," was Charlie's smart-ass reply.

"And he's smaller than Edward and Seth," I said, feeling the corner of my mouth quirk up. "I showed them."

"They let you win." It was a jab meant to shatter my confidence, one I had to believe was a lie.

I sat up, and looked him in the eye. "Fine. I take him out with a fucking bullet the second I see him." The sarcasm in my tone however, passed right over his head. I knew exactly why I couldn't outright shoot James. I wasn't an idiot.

His mouth curled into a snarl. "That's the worst thing you can do. Despite all the shit he's in trouble for, the police and FBI would hunt you down."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Exactly."

He let out a frustrated growl. "I'll hire someone."

I hissed and shook my head. How dare he say that in front of Alice and my mother! What was he thinking? They were well aware of his activities but to blatantly say something like that aloud was, in my book, a lack of respect and logic. Not to mention that Alice was barely nineteen, she didn't need to know exactly what my father was capable of doing. "Watch what you say. And if it goes down that way, the law will look to you for the blame."

"I don't give a fuck," he stated firmly, advancing toward me. Mom laid a hand on his arm to prevent him from coming closer. I kissed Alice's head again and rolled my shoulders a bit, before standing.

"I can do this, Charlie," I said, placing my hands on his arms. I looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "I'm _your _daughter. I can do this."

He sighed and the fierce mask of a protective father crumbled to one of a concerned one. He laid his forehead against mine.

"You leave that house intact, you hear me." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist, sighing when his enveloped me. Moments like these between us were rare, and I wanted to cherish them, despite everything he lied about.

I heard Sam enter the room and I smiled up at him. "I'm ready to play my part of cat and mouse."

"All right," he said. "I just checked in with Jasper. James is still at his apartment. Maybe this isn't a trap."

"We'll find out soon enough," I said with a shrug. "As long as Jasper is on my husband's tail if he chooses to pay his mother a visit, I should be fine." Jasper would watch my back as ordered.

Sam nodded, his eyes darting toward Alice. "Everyone is sticking to the hotel, right?" She only blushed and averted her eyes.

I looked at my sister and wondered what that was all about, but then I remembered that Sam was married to Leah and Jasper had been paying a little too much attention to Alice. The few times we'd gotten together, I wondered when they found the time to get to know each other so intimately. Was that the reason that Sam was warning Alice? Had she snuck out to meet Jasper?

Well, that wasn't good. G.I. Joe and I were going to have a long talk soon.

"Paul and Embry are some of the best in babysitting difficult clients, they've seen it all. Not sure how you plan to outsmart them."

I grinned and shrugged since I had an ace up my sleeve. A housekeeper's all access keycard. Paul and Embry didn't stand a chance.

Since I had to make my escape look good for authorities who would investigate my whereabouts after James was dead, we decided that the men on "Bella Watch" would not know anything about how I would do it.

Charlie and mom gave me a few more words of encouragement, hugging me close. It was strange to feel so comfortable with this man, but it was there. Before I could say another word, Alice jumped up from the bed and straightened her clothes.

"I can't stand goodbyes," she said, not meeting my eyes, but sniffling.

"It's not goodbye," I said softly and opened my arms for her. She flung herself at me, making me catch my breath. The hug lasted only a few seconds before she sprinted toward the door.

"Gonna grab some food downstairs," she said, disappearing before anyone could protest.

Mom and I shared a look. She had lied. Damn. I looked up at Sam and cocked an eyebrow. "Find someone to watch her."

He nodded as he pulled out his cell phone. I shooed everyone out then, needing a little more time to get ready. I turned toward a mirror and looked at my appearance. I tamed some of the flyaway strands, touched up my gloss and powdered m y nose. Mrs. Debra Adler insisted on perfection and I would do my best to show her no animosity.

However, if she thought she'd see her granddaughter again, I'd make it clear that it would be over my dead body.

~oOo~

**Edward**

We reached the school in record time but parked a few blocks farther down the road and jogged the rest of the way. We spread out the second we were on school grounds and awaited the signal from Collin. Mercifully, Felix's men hadn't discovered him. Communication had been down for the last hour except for a few precious minutes that Jacob talked to Collin. He had indicated that two men were with Ellie, and he was checking for others. Someone was jamming all radio frequencies and cellular signals. Landlines were also down, and the school scrambled to get someone out there to fix it.

Since the school was unable to get a call out, Jared and I stepped in as employees from the telephone company. Where Jacob commandeered a vehicle from the company in less than an hour, I had no idea. I didn't ask questions, I just wanted to get inside.

As Jared and I walked toward the office, we kept our eyes open for any clues to where Collin was. He knew we'd be coming and we needed to know where Ellie was located. The relief on the principal's face the moment we stepped into the office was comical. He looked ready to drop to his knees in gratitude.

"Oh thank God," he said, rounding the receptionist desk to walk toward us. Thankfully, Jared met him as I kept my head down. I had worn a beanie and had a few days growth of a beard on my face, so I hoped he wouldn't recognize me. It had been a while since we'd seen each other. "We can't make any calls and wifi is down, only the wired internet is working. What's going on?"

"That's what we're here to determine, Mr. –" They talked and Jared managed to grab a master key from him before we were allowed to leave. As we headed out of the office, Collin made his way toward us quickly and led us toward a secluded area.

"They're in the cafeteria. All K thru second grade children are in an award assembly. Two men, both armed but concealed are sitting near Ellie, along with other parents to see their children, so they don't look out of place." He rolled his eyes, in other words, the staff didn't think twice but he could spot them easily. "Her class is toward the back entrance, closest to the door on the right. I think the teacher knows something because she tried to have Ellie sit with her but she wouldn't listen."

"Fuck," I hissed. "The fucking assholes are probably telling Ellie that they'd hurt her friends if she did."

"That's what I'm guessing." I looked at Collin's coveralls and realized that he had taken a janitor job to get inside the school.

"We have a master key," I said, holding up the set and walking toward a more private area.

"Before we decide what to do, any word on Brady and Will?" Jared asked.

Collin's eyes shuttered closed for a second before they opened to look his colleague. "Both wounded, Brady might not make it. They told me to leave them."

"Jesus," Jared growled. "Any word on Leah?" Collin shook his head.

"Get them out of here," Jacob said as he walked toward us, looking over his shoulder. Collin looked hesitant but nodded and ran east.

I looked at Jacob and asked, "You sure he can be trusted."

"He's going to be my brother in law soon," he said, shrugging. "I talked to him before he went to find you two. He took down two men that were stationed near Brady and Will. He got them out of the way. Trust me, he can be trusted."

That made it two down out of twenty of Felix's men, assuming Felix wasn't around, plus the two that Jacob took care of the night before, leaving sixteen to go.

I nodded and checked my weapon. "What do you think?"

"The principal said the assembly is due to finish in about ten minutes," Jared said after a quick check on his watch. "That's likely the best time to make a move."

I shook my head. "Too many kids." Ellie would probably hate me if I hurt any of her friends and after Alec there was no way I'd be able to live with myself.

"I draw the line at shooting bad guys near kids, boss," Jared agreed.

"What do you suggest?" Jacob asked.

"Can you disrupt the jammer?"

"You mean jam the jammer," Jacob said. "Yeah, it can be done. What do you have in mind?"

"Pull up all cell phone numbers for teachers," I said, turning toward Jared who I knew had the necessary equipment in his pack.

"Disrupt the jammer on my mark and can you call all those numbers at the same time?"

Jared grinned and said, "As long as I got a signal, yeah."

"They're going to know it's you," Jacob stated.

"It's the only way to get them out into the open and away from the kids."

I told them the rest of my plan and mobilized the rest of the men to come. We issued instructions and synchronized our watches. I typed out the message I would text at the right moment, knowing someone that would help. We got into positions and waited.

~oOo~

**Bella**

When I met Debra at the door some time later, I was shocked. She looked impeccable as ever, but there was something in her eyes I'd never seen before. Where before, I couldn't see a bit of emotion from her, I knew it was a side affect of her upbringing, so I never allowed it to bother me. However, as I walked and talked with her while she showed me a new addition to the house, every emotion was clear in her eyes.

Until she got down to business and said what she had to say to me.

After her confession, I looked at Debra and wondered about the hell she had endured throughout the years. I had some indication that she knew exactly what I had gone through at the hands of her son when I had first approached her with his abuse. The question I had was why she allowed it to happen.

"Don't look so surprised, my dear," she said, placing her teacup on the plate, setting both on the table beside her.

"I'm not," I replied and chose my words carefully. "I'm just trying to determine why someone as strong as you allowed it to happen for so long. Over forty years of abuse and infidelity."

"If my husband was out fucking someone else he wouldn't need to come to my bed," she said, surprising me. In all the years I had known her, she had never cursed.

"Why didn't you help me?"

She looked away. Her clear blue eyes settled on the large painting over the mantel of a massive fireplace. It was one of her and Senior. James and I had lived on the large estate with his parents, seeing no reason to seek our own home when it was obvious we were welcomed within Senior's large house. He had in fact insisted on it.

"I knew if I did, there would be a price to pay," she stated. "Since you were always with Ellie I couldn't risk it."

I nodded, since I understood her reasons. "Where is James?"

"Around, I'm sure. He has eyes and ears everywhere."

"And Senior?"

She turned then, looking at me with a Cheshire-like smile. "He knows because he lost control of his son and because you brought the police to our door that the Dwyers will have his heart." For a brief moment, there was malice in her gaze.

"I see." There was more to their reasons to go after Senior and James I was positive, but yes, that family would now see the senator as a risky investment.

"He's safer at his office under the protection detail provided by the government." I nodded. It made perfect sense to me. "He tried to have his men stop me from leaving," her chin lifted as her lips thinned, "but I have enough dirt on him to make him back down. He knows his political career is now likely over, but he hopes to avoid prison. If it comes to that, of course."

"Why did you ask me to come?"

She sighed and took another sip of her tea, setting it aside on an end table. "I know it's probably for the best that Ellie remain wherever you have her, but I want her to have her things. I have her most cherished items packed up."

I sighed. Ellie's easel. I nodded, oddly grateful.

"I'm surprised you managed to meet me alone," she said, her brow furrowing. That was the most concern I had ever seen on her face.

"I find it hard to talk freely and privately with security on my ass." It had taken almost an hour to outwit the boys at the hotel. That third wig I had insisted on, in red curls, did the trick.

Debra smiled knowingly. After a brief bout of silence, she broke first. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

I cocked an eyebrow in question, feeling the hair raise on the back of my neck. James was near. I could feel it. She seemed unaware, but then again, Debra had hidden years of abuse from me. She could probably lie as easily.

"I knew the moment I met you that you would destroy this family." I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach. "I knew that you would be the one person that could take down my husband and his son."

"Your son, you mean."

"He's not my son."

What the fuck?

"My son died the day I gave birth to him," she whispered, again averting her eyes, this time looking at a school portrait of James. "One of our housekeepers, Swedish, pretty little thing was in labor in the next room. My husband offered her a large sum of money for her son, her silence and for her to leave and never return." My jaw was nearly on the floor. "James was fourteen when he first struck me."

Abuse from them both, it was too much. "Just stop," I whispered, shaking my head in the hopes to dispel the image her words conjured. "I can't hear more."

She nodded and sighed. "I want to see Ellie again."

I knew she'd ask that of me. "I can't risk them finding her." Even with James dead, I couldn't risk the Dwyer's sending someone to retaliate against me.

"I know that, dear," she replied. "Not now, I know, but soon perhaps?"

"Yes," I lied. She smiled as she saw right through me, but chose not to comment. Something behind me caught her attention, enough to put me on high alert.

"All right," she said. "I have a few things left to pack before I leave this house for good. I'll have someone put Ellie's things in the trunk of your car."

I nodded and made to stand, unfortunately a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hello, Isabella."

I watched as Debra stiffened but walked slowly by James. "James," she said. Though I wasn't facing him, I knew he was glaring at her by the sound of her voice.

"Mother, I'll deal with you later."

"If you insist," she said. The sound of her heels clicking on the tiled floor continued for several seconds, his hand tightening on my shoulder, "I'll send Isabella's men inside to collect her."

James barked out a dark laugh. "Nice try, mother. I know she came alone."

"James." She was trying to save me, it seemed

"Leave now, mother."

"I'll be fine, Debra."

If she tried to make a call, she'd find out that she couldn't, the same device Seth had used in the office with Agent Garrett was in a potted plant nearby. I couldn't have James call for help. Considering the lack of usual staff, James had likely dismissed them, too. The moment had come, finally.

I heard Debra's heels move out into the hallway, away from us. The second I could no longer hear them, I stood up fully, clenching my fists at my sides while James tried to dig his fingers into my skin.

"Take your hand off me."

He snickered from behind me, "Make me."

There was a reflection of us on a set of French doors and I internally smiled. "You really shouldn't have said that."

His brow furrowed and scrunched further, when I slapped my hand over his on my shoulder. Before he could react to the bite of my nails, I had him on the floor writhing in pain on his side. He screamed as the heel of my stiletto boot slipped out of the hole it made in his shoe.

I took a step back, allowing him room to move and stand. "What the fuck?" he sneered, wiping the small amount of blood off his hand. I felt the edge of pain in a few of my fingernails, because some had broken already.

He snarled as he faced me. I could see that he wanted to kill me, and if he could, he would enjoy every second as I died. I pushed back the slight pain in my shoulder and loosened my stance, ready to face what was to come.

The end of my relationship with my husband, after all, is "until death do us part."

**Edward**

Several things had to happen at once, with only seconds between each. I nodded at Jared. Moments later, as several teachers inside the cafeteria checked their phones, the power went out in the building. Instantly, the two men near Ellie's table jumped to their feet.

We counted down the seconds, hearing the screams of terrified little voices and those of the adults trying to create order. After half a minute, the lights were back on, and Ellie and Ms. Gomez were gone.

I sighed in relief, but it only lasted a second before the doors burst open and the two men from inside came out running of the gym.

Jacob captured one from behind, wrapping an arm around his throat and shoulders, blocking his air. Without hesitation, I put a silent bullet through the other guy's head. Jared caught the man as he was falling down and we all made our way around the corner of the building in seconds as we heard the distressed voices of others starting to file out of the cafeteria.

The other pack members checked in and told us that the other two men working for Felix were dead, for a total of six. The only one barely alive was the one that Jacob held in a death grip.

Seven down, with the eighth on the way, and that left Felix only twelve. Once we regrouped, they'd all be dead by dawn.

"Where's the woman?" Jacob sneered near the man's ear, asking for Leah.

"Fuck you," the man spat. His dark hair curled around his shoulders and his goatee was full of spit as he tried to breathe.

"Wrong fucking answer." I could see that Jacob was close to killing the man, but we needed other answers from him.

"Not here," I said, leading them toward a SUV. "Get him to the safe house. Get someone on working him." Jacob looked like he wanted to tell me off. "I'll find her. I need to get to Ellie. She's probably very scared. I need to get to her."

He swallowed and nodded. "I'm going to have to call Sam."

"I know."

I turned and sprinted toward where I texted Ms. Gomez to take Ellie to hide. I prayed that we had taken care of all the men. If there was one left, I had no idea what I'd find when I reached them. My heart raced and ached with the need to hold my daughter.

As I made my way toward the closet, I braced myself for what I might find. I skidded to a halt before the door, and took a deep breathe. The second I opened it, I barely managed to duck instinctively, the soft ping of a bullet muffled by a silencer whizzed my left ear.

I grabbed a hold of the barrel of the gun, aiming the next shot at the ceiling and wrenching it out of the hand in which it was held.

"Damn it, Leah," I hissed and held her steady. One of her hands fell to her right side of her body, in an attempt to hide her wound. Shit.

It was then I heard one of the best sounds in my world. "Daddy!"


	39. The Take Down Part II

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine—The Take Down II**

* * *

**Edward**

I saw Ellie run and hit me hard enough that I stumbled back a step. The force her arms exerted to hold onto me was staggering. "Ellie," I whispered hoarsely. My first instinct was to grab hold of her and run. Something was stopping me. My mind was in chaos instead of the focus it needed to be in due to the fear I had kept at bay paralyzing me now.

I felt the sob quake through her body, her choked rasp of, "Daddy," tore through me.

"Oh, baby girl."

"I'm here, Edward," Jared said from behind me, reaching over my shoulder for my weapon. I was so out of it, that I had forgotten I had that _thing _in my hand, near my baby. I let him take it, and instantly after, I was wrapping my hands around Ellie, hauling her up into my arms.

Her face pressed against my shoulder as she cried, "I want Momma."

"I know," I said in a soothing and calm voice. I wanted her with us, too.

Fucking hell, I was too close to the dark edge of my emotions. I needed a moment to calm the rage and adrenaline that still coursed through me.

"We'll see her soon." I'd find a way and until then I'd play the video Bella made her repeatedly. "But I need to know if they hurt you." I felt her shake her head against my shoulder, tightening her hold for a second, seemingly unwilling to release me. "Okay. I need you to go with Ms. Gomez. I need to take care of a few things."

"No!" she screamed, in tears, her arms tightening even further.

"Edward," Jared said softly. "I need to get Leah out of here, she's hurt pretty bad."

"I'm fine," Leah hissed. I turned to watch her lean back against the wall, her breath shallow. "It's just a scratch. The bullet only grazed me." At her words, Ellie whimpered softly. She didn't need to hear details about the situation, because it was scaring her more. I felt her body slowly relax against me after a few moments. I knew Leah would downplay her injury and likely pass out, still saying it was only a scratch.

"Go take care of her," I said to Jared. "Find out the details about what happened. Tell Jacob to leave me a car, I'll be going straight home." Jared nodded, listening to someone on his ear bud radio.

"Looks like no one knows anything," he said, still listening. "Any video surveillance will mysteriously disappear." I nodded, and watched him lift a cranky looking Leah into his arms, despite her protest.

Her dark eyes met mine over Jared's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I failed."

"You didn't." She protected Ellie to the best of her ability, and Ellie was relatively unharmed. At least physically, a voice in my head said.

She said nothing as she turned her gaze toward the exit. For the moment, I couldn't worry about Leah's guilt, I had to find someone I could trust to watch Ellie. There was still work I had to do.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard Ms. Gomez say from a dark corner of the small room. "I need to get back to my class." Her eyes darted toward the exit and then at me. There was something like fear in her gaze.

I had forgotten she was even in the room. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you won't," she murmured, dropping her gaze to the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "I left behind the other children." I winced, hearing the doubt and guilt in her voice.

"I knew they wouldn't hurt them," I said softly, hoping to reassure her that she'd made the right choice. "Their gut instinct forced them to run if they couldn't get what they wanted."

"They tried, but I reached her first."

"They were using her—"

"To get to you," she said. I nodded, refusing to elaborate further. "Are they dead?" she asked but shook her head, her eyes falling on my daughter's back. "Never mind, its best I don't know." Ellie had fallen quiet, likely asleep, too. I wasn't sure if that was good, considering what she'd been through for the last hour or so.

"Go back to your classroom. As of right now, no one saw anything."

She nodded and moved slowly out into the empty hallway. "I'll make an excuse for my and Ellie's absence."

I asked if she knew what happened to Ellie. She shook her head. "I sensed that something was wrong with Ellie and I didn't recognize the men as parents of any of the children in my class, but that happens sometimes. However, she said that one of them was her uncle. That's when I knew she was lying."

We mentioned in Ellie's school records that we had no living relatives for emergency contacts. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"But they were never alone with her?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and winced. "When we were coming into the cafeteria, there was commotion in the hallway and some confusion. That was probably the only time they could've gotten to her. It was only a few minutes."

"A few too many," I whispered, kissing Ellie's temple. "We'll be leaving soon," I said.

Ms. Gomez stilled and turned to look at me again, confusion coming over her features. "Because I know something about you and Marie?" she asked.

I averted my eyes and nodded. We had no choice anymore. I hated that we had to leave the home that I created with Bella and Ellie. It was the first time it felt like a home since I moved in over a year ago.

"If I'm why you're leaving, it's not necessary." My eyes snapped back to hers. "I won't say a word."

I didn't think she could be trusted after all that happened. She has seen us with weapons, knew that I had unsavory enemies that would use a child to bring me down, knew that Leah was shot at; why wouldn't she say anything. However, something in her eyes said it wasn't the first time she'd seen such things. She meant what she said; she wouldn't say a word about what transpired.

"Thank you."

"But I'm not the only reason, am I?" she asked, walking beside me

"No."

She sighed softly and nodded. "I hope I'll see you on Monday."

"I hope so, too. Thank you for protecting her."

She rubbed a hand down Ellie's back. "She's going to need help, Mr. Cullen."

Her tone said it all; it was a stipulation on her silence. Get her help, or else. I held back a grin, it seemed inappropriate now, but Ms. Gomez was just as protective of Ellie as I was, with only one difference.

I'd kill for her.

"I know." I nodded once more, turned and headed toward an exit and across a large playground, and made my way toward the SUV we had arrived in earlier. "Ellie, princess we're going home."

I felt her stir on my shoulder. "To Momma?" she asked in a sleep-thick voice.

"Soon, Ellie."

By the time I reached the house, my anger was only simmering, until I looked back at my daughter in the back seat. Her beautiful hair had taken dark red highlights like her mother, the same wild curls, too. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

How dare they use her against me. My hands clenched around the steering wheel, white-knuckled fingers tightening further.

Felix was a dead man.

~oOo~

**Jasper**

Alice had beaten herself up pretty bad for messing up earlier. Bella had gone through the cat and mouse game with Embry and Paul, and Alice had snuck away to come see me. We were supposed to keep an eye on James so that we always knew where he was so that he didn't surprise Bella.

We lost him while I was making out with a fucking nineteen year old. I felt like such a damn asshole for that colossal lapse in judgment. After taking Edward's call, I dropped off Alice and made my way toward where I knew Bella would be heading.

I had arrived at the Adler Estate against everyone's orders. Charlie, Sam, and Edward were rightly angry with me. They had called me off my duty after I lost James, but I had left immediately for the Senator's home after I confirmed that Bella already left her hotel. James would eventually show up there, I had no doubt about that.

Sam had wanted to send only Seth in my place, but I asked Seth to let me handle it. Seth had been reluctant at first, but I convinced him that I was the best for the job. He understood the need I had to redeem myself for my mistake. He said he'd be around to make sure none of the Senator's people would interfere with the confrontation between Bella and James.

It wasn't only about making sure Bella came out of this alive, but also, killing James if needed. If there was a remote chance she wouldn't be able to kill her husband, I was there to take care of it.

It could mean that she'd possibly have to run from the law. I was plan C, until I fucked up by allowing my hormones to take over. I shook away the thoughts before they could dwell on Alice for too long.

I had work to do.

The job also meant keeping track of all video surveillance, and to make sure that James didn't have any hidden weapons throughout the house that he could use against Bella, taking her by surprise. That was not going to happen on my watch,_ this_ time.

After getting through the state-of-the-art security system, I knew immediately that someone had sent most of the house staff and security guards away. I doubted that Seth killed them all, since we were supposed to refrain from doing so. We had to draw the line somewhere.

The woman of the house could've dismissed the staff, even though it appeared she was leaving the senator. I had to admit that was rather unusual, no matter the type of scandal, these old money families stood united even with something like this. It could be a ploy to get Bella alone and one that I hoped Bella considered when she accepted Mrs. Adler's invitation.

As for the security guards, either they were with the senator, whom I knew was at his office, or someone had dismissed them. That left James or his mother.

I couldn't confirm visually if James was on the property, but everything in my gut said he was there. A jammer was on disrupting any signals and frequencies, so I couldn't communicate that way with Seth or anyone else. Bella was equipped with a device, which meant she likely turned it on as soon as she arrived on the estate.

I connected to the landline, wired internet, and the surveillance system within minutes, and I went to look around. It took about thirty minutes to find several of their caches of weapons, but I had the main public areas of the house to check out. I wasn't removing the guns, because that would look suspicious if the senator pointed out they were missing. I was only removing the ammunition.

I had no idea where James would finally confront Bella, but I knew it would happen soon. Bella had arrived only minutes before I had, and she was chatting with her mother in law, making small talk in the solarium.

I carefully traversed the hallway nearby, listening to the matriarch praise Bella's glowing complexion. I wasn't sure what to make of that woman, but something told me that she was quite capable of holding her own if the need arose. I just wished she'd get the fucking point about why she asked Bella to visit.

I made my way toward the room where they'd likely end up to take some tea, thankfully finding it empty. I searched the room, every inch of it carefully, and found only one hidden weapon somewhere easily accessible.

Bingo. This was the room he intended to face Bella. That had to be the reason the hidden weapon was there. Instead, it would be where that fucker would die, one way or another.

I removed it completely, since it seemed too fucking convenient. I didn't trust the mother in law, so it was better to be safe than sorry. If James had made his mother call for this meeting, imagine his surprise when the gun isn't there when he reached for it.

I slipped out of the room as Mrs. Alder led Bella inside it through another door. I passed a window, signaling to Seth what room they were in so he could move into a better position. I knew he was watching from the perimeter of the property, waiting for my visual confirmation. He was far enough from the jamming device to confirm Bella's location to Sam.

I bypassed the office, because in all likelihood James would consider hiding in that room. Instead, earlier I chose a small room that seemed perfect to link into the network and set up my laptop. I settled in, since I wasn't sure how long Bella and her mother in law would talk.

Upon opening my laptop, I found Bella alone in the room I had just left and Mrs. Alder grabbing a silver tea set from the kitchen. Again, the absence of staff sent up warning signals. I carefully monitored every video camera view to see if anything seemed out of place, looking for the asshole while listening on the conversation between Bella and Mrs. Adler.

I hoped like hell that I could handle what I was going to see if James showed up. I knew it wouldn't be easy. If the sick feeling in my gut was any indication, there was no way Edward could handle being in my position. I had my doubts that even Seth could have if he had taken my place.

Now it was a waiting game.

The wait lasted about half an hour, after Mrs. Adler made some startling revelations that not even I could've foreseen and I knew all about these kind of families. No wonder the woman was willing to leave her husband despite the rumor mill that would pounce on her. I watched as James entered the room from one of the adjoining doors, carefully avoiding detection. Bella visibly tensed for a second, long enough to know she felt his presence.

Seconds later the bastard laid his hand on her. The moment Mrs. Adler walked away, she'd gone for a phone, calling 911, but I quickly directed the call to a disconnected message. It was too soon to call them. Frustrated, she paced the hallway for a few seconds and then turned toward the west wing.

I knew I'd see her again.

I turned my attention back to the scene in the room, to find James writhing on the floor. Bella's face was reddish and her breath was harsh, but the anger was evident. She would have to reign that shit in or else she'd run out steam quick. She stood up, her fists clenching on each side, ready as ever.

~oOo~

**Bella**

With my eyes on him, I widened my stance to shoulder width apart. I wanted to kick off my heels but knew that it would look suspicious on the tapes. It didn't matter much anyway, because they'd eventually fall off in the struggle.

James watched my every move, licking his lips. His jaw covered in stubble, a first since I met him. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, and they were bloodshot. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

Good, I hadn't slept well for years until the first time I lay in Edward's arms. The image of Edward in my mind strengthened my resolve, my focus.

"That was a little harsh, baby. Don't you think? But I'm so glad I caught you before you left, Isabella," he said, taking a step toward me.

Instinctively, I took one back. The glee in his eyes lifted his dry lips into a wide grin. He loved that he elicited that reaction from me. I cursed at myself internally for doing it. Some habits die hard, I guessed, but damn it, I would not let it happen again.

"Why is that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and loosening my limbs once again. I needed to focus on my goal and not allow his words to twist my insides like it used to. I wasn't the same woman I was before. I was stronger and he'd find that out soon enough.

"I thought we should discuss the _divorce_, of course." He said divorce with such venom that he spat. Fuck, he was probably drunk but then again he'd played that game before. He was too cunning and controlling to confront me in an inebriated state. He was just pissed and that was worse. "You know, find out what you'll get out of me." That was nothing if he had any say on the matter.

"I don't want anything from you," I replied easily.

"Then where's my fucking money," he spat.

"In an account," I said with a shrug.

His lips curled in disgust and growled. "Give me the numbers to access it. I need it."

I smiled then. "Why is that?"

"You know why, you bitch." He took another step toward me, but I stood my ground this time. He was the one that stopped, just out of reach, too. "You told them about the few times I smacked you around a bit. You and that little brat, Bree, went to the police. Told them how I tried to get you to shoot her, threatened Ellie, and then shot her when you ran."

"They don't have the gun," I said but smiled a bit and added, "yet."

He laughed and shook his head. "Even so, it's your fingerprints on it, not mine."

I smiled widely. "It's registered to your father, and you have access to them."

He grimaced, seemed like he'd forgotten that part. "Still circumstantial," he hissed. "They won't be able to pin it on me. I need the money for lawyers."

He thought he'd escape conviction. Too bad, he'd never make it to court.

"I'm sure Senior will help his only son," I said softly, making him growl. "He wouldn't let you go down for attempted murder."

He shook his head several times, inching his way closer to me. "He won't help."

"Even if you get away with shooting Bree since it's our word against yours, they have proof of your abuse toward me. Still don't see him letting you stew in jail." He deserved it though.

He snapped his jaw. "He won't help because I messed up, you stupid cunt."

I loathed the disgusted look I made at the derogatory name, but I had to make it look good for the cameras. "He knows about the money now, doesn't he? How it was _you_ that stole it, not me?"

His eyes bored into mine, inching closer. It was as if he wanted to take me by surprise, especially since I managed to flip him over my shoulder. "He figured it out after I had gone to you in LA without his knowledge."

"I bet he wasn't too happy to find out about that," I said with a little laugh. "And I thought he would be _so_ proud."

"He would have if I skimmed money from what I thought were campaign contributions," he sneered. "Turned out it wasn't _his _money."

Surprised, I started to laugh. "Holy shit," I whispered. "You stole it from The Dwyers. You're so fucking dead. You need the money to leave town and hide forever, not fight the charges."

"They blame him." He said that as if it mattered little to him that his father would take the fall. They'd still come after him, I had no doubt about it. The Dwyers with the worst of the worst, considering they bought, bartered with and sold humans.

"I'm sure they do. It's bad enough that he kept detailed records on their activities as insurance, but his own son stealing from them…that would make them very upset."

"Quit stalling and give me what I need," he hissed viciously, growling when I shook my head. "You shouldn't have left your hotel without your men. Now, I'll beat the information out of you if I have to."

What he didn't know was that I _made _it look as if I left alone. Jasper was around since he was supposed to be following James, so was Seth, who was following me. At least, that was the plan. I hadn't really gone over it again as I should have done, I was too nervous earlier. I had to believe that I wasn't alone in this, but I also needed to believe that I could do this on my own, too.

My lip quivered, averting my eyes from his penetrating gaze. I heard his little sound of triumph before I looked back at him, standing tall with my chin tipping up. That short look of victory slid from his face because he finally realized that I would fight back with every fiber of my being.

"Go to hell, asshole."

~oOo~

**Jasper**

God damn, Edward was a lucky man. Bella was beautiful in all her angry glory. She hissed the words to him, and the look on her ex's face was shock. It only lasted a few seconds, as it quickly morphed into twisted rage.

He snarled and lunged at her, his hands reaching for her brutally. Bella allowed his hands to find purchase on her arms, and even through the screen, I could see that his grip would cause bruising.

Perfect. We needed her to have something to show that she had to defend herself. I winced when I heard her cry out in pain, shaking her head and looking scared.

All part of the plan, I told myself, since they were being video taped. Senior had security cameras outside everywhere, and all the public rooms in the house. She had to make the fight look good. Thankfully, we worked out a signal if she was in trouble, something that wouldn't call attention to the police if they saw the video.

James' hold lasted only half a minute, the next second she pushed against his chest, knocking him on his ass.

"Don't touch me." There was an equal amount of terror and anger in her voice. I couldn't tell which emotion was more prominent. _Watch for the signal, _I reminded myself. She would only signal when she needed help.

It still wasn't easy to watch.

James lifted himself onto his knees and reached for her legs quickly, I winced when I saw Bella fall. Thankfully, she used the skills we taught her and fell the right way to avoid injury, but cried out in pain anyway for show.

I told myself she only had to take a few hits, and she had to make it look good. I still didn't like it. "James!" she screamed as he straddled her abdomen. "Get off me!"

My hands clenched into tight fists, my breathing harsh as I watched in fucking horror. Christ, again I was thankful that Edward wasn't in my position. I wanted to close my eyes so I didn't have to see that shit. I couldn't. _Watch for the signal, _I reminded myself again.

She pounded on his chest, but I could tell she wasn't using all her strength. _Good girl, _I thought. She needed to save some of it. My ass left my seat when his hand closed around her throat.

I fought against my instinct to help her as she looked up at his face, her big brown eyes widening then narrowing a second later. There was nothing but a murderous rage in his eyes.

For a second I thought I would have to get in there when I saw Bella was having difficulty breathing, but a second after, her leg shot up. Her foot connected with the back of his head, her high heels long gone in the struggle. James fell forward, his face near her ear as his hold on her throat loosened. I heard his groan, and before he could recover, Bella grabbed his hand on her neck and pulled it way. The bite of her nails had him hissing in pain, as her other elbow popped him in the nose, snapping his head back.

Damn, that had to hurt.

I shook my head as blood splattered spectacularly from his nose, dripping onto Bella's cheek and chest. He cried out in pain, holding his nose with one hand as the other tightened into a fist. Bella dodged the blow, but even through the video feed, I heard the unmistakable sound of bones cracking against the tiled floor.

I fist-pumped, nearly toppling the laptop on my thighs off.

James roared in pain, rolling off her. "Come on, Bella," I urged as if she could hear me. "Get up."

She scrambled on all fours, wincing likely at the cold tile beneath her knees. Why had she chosen to wear a skirt? It was a loose one, but she should be in jeans. Then again, these people expected her to dress up, and she had a part to play, for now.

I watched as one of her knees slipped in his blood, slowing her down. James appeared to still be gasping for breath, but his hand suddenly shot out and reached for her. Fuck. His hand closed around her naked ankle, pulling her toward him.

A scream tore from Bella's throat as she tried to find something to hold onto, but only found the leg of the chair she sat in earlier. It toppled over, hitting her back, and another cry left her lips, her body arching in pain. The chair landed a foot away, as she struggled to get it off.

My hand pulled at my hair as I watched her try to kick James. Her foot finally connected on his shoulder on her third attempt, but his hard grip remained as his other hand grabbed her thigh.

Some things I could bear, but sexual assault would not be one of them. I stood, watching to see if she could fight him off. A few more seconds and I would put a stop to this shit.

Bella growled fiercely, her ex's face locked in an angry snarl as she kicked out again, this time hitting him along his jaw.

It was a direct fucking hit.

She twisted around enough to connect her foot to his face again. His hand fell away from her legs, allowing her to crawl backward on her ass. Her breath was fast and hard, and I could already see the bruises forming around her neck.

After everything, Bella still had the look of fierce determination. She would not back down.

"You're dead," he hissed as he struggled to get back on his feet.

I smiled because now we had the threat on fucking tape. Bella looked at him as if he was nothing, that he meant little to her. I had a feeling she was thinking that he took the words right out of her mouth.

I watched the scene on a small portable laptop, plugged into the estate's system, itching to put an end to it. Bella was holding strong, but still taking too many hits. One was too much. I wanted to kill the motherfucker for the hell he'd put her through in the last few years.

A birdcall from Seth, the only signal we could use, brought me out of my thoughts. He was likely watching from a tree in the backyard. Acknowledging it with a call of my own from a nearby window, I turned my attention back to the images from the video.

Every instinct inside me warred against the logic of the situation. I could not go in there and kill the bastard. We needed the video, just in case the police didn't believe that it was self-defense. We feared they'd railroad her because of her connection to Charlie. Of course, if we had to shoot the asshole, then in all likelihood I'd have to make the tapes disappear anyway.

I watched as Bella stood on slightly unsteady legs, but that appearance of weakness lasted only a few seconds before pulling herself to her full height. Despite her stature, she looked as if she could reach the damn sky.

From the moment I first laid eyes on her, I knew she was a fighter. When I realized that she was Charlie's daughter, I knew my days would change in the sense that he wouldn't stay in a business if it could cost him Bella. I didn't blame him; I was starting to rethink my priorities, too.

What was the use of a shitload of money at your disposal, if you didn't have someone special to share it with? I shook thoughts of the future from my mind; it wasn't the time to think of such things.

Something on my screen alerted me. Since my laptop was on the internet via wire, I was able to receive an email from Sam. He knew I wouldn't be able to communicate with him by cell phone or radio with the jammer in use. He also knew that I would be online to monitor the police and any outgoing phone calls. Seth had already confirmed that Bella was there earlier, and I had informed him, too, just to let him know that I was there. He'd been pissed that I disobeyed orders. There'd be hell to pay later, but it was something I could live with. I also notified him that James had shown up earlier and let them know that everything was going as planned.

So why would he contact me again?

I opened the email, keeping on eye on the video screen. James kept circling Bella, probably looking for a weak spot. After weeks of watching her grow as a fighter, I knew she didn't have many. In fact, she only had one, her disfigured hand. It would occasionally seize up on her, cramping enough to bring her to her knees. I hoped like hell it wouldn't do so this time.

I turned my attention to the email window on the screen, my eyes nearly bugging out of my head. "Oh fuck."

While Bella fought for her own life, Edward was getting ready to risk his.

That bastard Felix had gone after Ellie and Edward was going to go after him and his men. Fuck, I had missed a lot. Leah had been hurt but had gone to see the new doctor we had on payroll, which was likely freaking out Sam, but he'd remain professional. Leah would have his balls if something happened to Bella while he was supposed to keep an eye on her. At least Leah would pull through. However, two other members of the pack were in critical condition. Damn, poor Ellie, I hoped she hadn't seen anything.

Heads would roll for this shit and the body count was going to climb by the end of the night.

I sent Sam a quick update on the situation with Bella and a promise not to inform her about what happened. If things worked out as we planned, the police would likely not allow her to leave the state until they concluded the investigation. We knew that the second Bella was aware that Ellie had been in trouble, she'd immediately hop a plane home, damn the consequences.

That would ruin the rest of our plans and was simply unacceptable.

I returned my attention to the scene in the living room and watched as James stood beside the end table where I had removed a small handgun that was taped underneath.

"With those moves, you've had to be fucking someone," he growled, standing with his feet shoulder width apart. A sign he was going to attack. Bella accommodated with a similar stance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, looking and sounding confused. Well played Bella, I thought. "You know I took only a few defense classes after the first time….you…you hit me." Her lip quivered as she tipped her chin up. "Besides, how's your secretary Vicky? Is she still as limber as before? Her legs were sure spread high and wide on your desk, honey."

"Jealous?"

"No, I'm not," she said loudly. "I stopped caring who you were fucking when you first took a swing at me."

"You ha no right to give me shit," he hissed.

"We were married," she spat, her hands clenching into fists again. "I confronted you. I was angry with you. But you tried to put the blame on me."

"I gave you everything," he screamed at her, taking another step closer. "Cars, money, clothes, but you had to go and ruin it by questioning my actions."

She shook her head, disgust on her face. "I didn't need all that. I needed a loving, faithful husband and a father for my child."

James had the nerve to laugh at her. "You won't find that among politicians and the rich, babe. Hasn't anyone ever told you? That's not the way it works in my world."

"I'm leaving," she said, spinning away from him. She had the right idea. James was calming down too much. That wasn't what we wanted. By her attempting to leave, it would remind him of her leaving him before.

"I don't think so," he grabbed her arm, wrenching her around and causing her to stumble into his chest. "You're going to give me everything I want. My money, deny any wrongdoing on my part to the police and access to this delectable body of yours."

Fucking sick asshole, he was getting off on hurting her.

She slapped him, trying to get out of his grip. "I will do no such thing," she screamed in his face. "Never. You hear me! I will not go back to the police or FBI and lie to them about what you did to me. You will pay for everything you've ever done to me." He pulled her closer, their noses almost touching. He tried to kiss her but she spit in his face, his fingers digging into the muscles of her biceps. "And you will never have me again. Ever."

He dropped his hold, forcing her hard enough away to cause her ankle to twist beneath her. She screamed in surprise and pain, but she kept her balance and remained on her feet. Was she faking it? There was no indication on her part if she was. There was pain and fear etched in her features, but something in her eyes said she was still going to do what she had come to do.

She took a few steps back, limping, and telling him to get away. Damn it, I couldn't tell if she was really in trouble. She still hadn't signaled for help. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Come here, Isabella."

She shook her head as he closed the distance between them quickly. He backhanded her, sending her another several steps back until she finally fell against a wall. He went to do it again, but her arms shot up to block the blow, forcing him to cry out in pain. It was the same hand he'd likely broken a few knuckles and other bones earlier on the tile floor.

Her back was against the wall as he tried again to hit her, but went low. She twisted her body enough to bring a knee up, and his fist grazed her hip instead. His other reached for her hair, but she turned her head and bit into his wrist, forcing him to drop his hand. It shot up again, closing around her throat. She screamed and scratched and still she didn't signal for help.

Had she forgotten?

There was a visual signal and a verbal one. She had to slap her hand on any surface three times, if she couldn't talk. If she could, she'd say a code word—Ellie.

James laughed as she struggled and closed his mouth over hers. She raised one of her knees, but the asshole moved his hips away just in time. He continued to try to force her lips apart, until she bit him. He cried out in pain and landed a blow to her stomach.

She cried out. His hand still wrapped around the throat, tightening as the other rose to grab a hold of her hair again.

"I got you now," he hissed. "You'll give me everything or else, baby." She shook her head, her fist pounding against his arm and back. "Oh yes you will. If you don't I'll find that pretty sister of yours and sell her to the Dwyers. Morgan wants her. Did you know that?"

Tears started to fall from Bella's eyes. That was enough. I was throwing in the towel. That fucker had threatened Bella and Alice and there was no way I could watch anymore. Before I could stand, I heard Bella scream.

"No!" Her arms shot up between their bodies and spread them, forcing his hands to fall away from her. She screamed again, her face flushed, tears still tracking down her cheeks. "You will never touch her!" She punched him in the face, her knee shot up and this time, James didn't stand a chance. Her knee connected to his groin, eliciting a deep groan and sending him to the floor.

Before his head was out of reach, she kneed his face. More blood poured out of his nose.

She took a step away from the wall, circling him. "You will never see or touch my sister," she repeated. "Or _my _daughter and me for that matter."

"I own you," he gasped through clenched teeth. Struggling for breath, he started to crawl on his back and ass toward the end table.

She shook her head, following him slowly. "No, you don't."

"I do. I was your first. You are mine!" While he kept his eyes on her, he continued to slowly inch toward the table where he thought his gun awaited him.

"But not my last," she hissed.

His eyes widened his anger more palpable than ever. "No one else will have you!"

"Too late."

"You fucking whore!" He lunged for the gun, still screaming, calling her every bad word he could think of. "You were mine! You were the perfect fucking wife! Do you know how hard it was to find you? You with your perfect little grades throughout school, so fucking naturally beautiful and nice, and everyone loved you. You were from a middle-class family, great leadership skill, and striving to be a teacher. And you had ties to the fucking mob. I knew if I wanted to be in politics I needed to have the right wife, one with all the right connections."

That made Bella stop in her tracks, looking thoroughly sucker punched. "You knew who my father was since the very beginning!"

He sneered as he reached under the table, but his eyes widened. "Where is it?"

Bella looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Where's my gun?"

She shook her head and backed away. "A gun! What were you going to do, James? I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's over. I'm calling the police to come get you. You know there was an arrest warrant on you. Right?"

He growled and ran toward her, his hands in fists, one swollen. "It's your fault! You've ruined everything. I'll kill you before I let you leave. You can never leave me!"

She screamed as his fist connected to her cheek, but before he could pull back his arm to throw another, Bella countered with a knee to the gut.

"Don't hit me!" she screamed, angry and bleeding. Her lip bled and the inside of her mouth, too. "Stop it! James!" He kept coming. She dodged the next two punches, crying out for him to stop. The next one she took her stomach, coughing up blood.

Fuck. _She's playing a part, _I reminded myself.

He stood above her, his face twisted in his anger. "You will never leave me." His hand rose to strike her again, but Bella suddenly gave out a warrior-like cry and rammed her shoulder into his gut. They tumbled onto the floor. Both struggled to become the victor, the one that would claim the top position. In one of Bella's signature moves, she threw James off balance and he fell to the side, his temple bouncing off a marble coffee table.

His body slumped on top of her.

I heard her sob as her hands started to push him off her. She cried out when her hands came away bloody and shaking.

"James?" she whispered, shaking his shoulder.

Was he dead?

Fuck. If James was unconscious and Bella killed him anyway, it would not look like self-defense. Decision made, I cut out all the power to the house, including cameras. Either it would look like someone cut the power or there was a power outage in the area and that was easy enough to engineer by hacking into the power grid system.

I walked out of the room with my equipment, found the jammer to turn off, tossing it along with the rest of my stuff out a window, sent a text to Seth to grab my shit and made a call, before I made my way toward Bella.

"Bella?" I whispered, conscious that the last I'd seen of Mrs. Adler she was in the west wing.

Kneeling beside his body, her big brown eyes, wide and glazed looked up to me. "He's still breathing," she said. "I can't kill him like this. Why can't I?"

"That's because you're human, Bella."

"Because he's defenseless, like I was before when…" she trailed off and looked back at James. "But I have to kill him."

"He deserves it." If she still wanted to do it, I would let her, but she had to be prepared to run, leave the home her and Edward created for Ellie unless...

"I can do it for you, Bella. The police are already on the way."

"What are we supposed to say?" She looked confused and worried.

"That I'm your bodyguard and I killed him when I saw what he did to you."

She shook her head. "You called them, didn't you? You called the police."

"You have to go, Bella."

She shook her head. "You can't take the fall!" She jumped to her feet, hitting my chest with her hand. "You can't take the fall!"

"I will. Go outside and wait for the police."

"I'll say you had to do it, because he came to," she tried.

I smiled down at her, thumbing a spot of blood from her lip. "They'd see no defensive wounds on me."

She knew the capabilities of crime units and they would exhaust everything to find out some semblance of truth. The video stopped with James already unconscious, they saw her trying to wake him. She would look innocent. I hoped.

"Go," I urged her.

Her face twisted with anger. "No! Damn it, I'll do it."

"They'll know it's you, Bella. Be reasonable. Even if you can prove it was self-defense, you'll be stuck in Arizona for possibly weeks during the investigation!" I was ready to knock her unconscious if I had to, there was little time left.

"Is he dead?" Mrs. Adler whispered, entering the room with a shotgun. It wasn't loaded. I removed all the shells from the gun cabinet I found in the west wing. Right? I couldn't take the chance.

I pulled out my weapon and aimed it at her. "Put the gun down, Mrs. Adler."

Her blue-gray eyes widened for a moment as if she hadn't seen me. "I think you should, young man."

"Debra?" Bella asked, coming between the shotgun and me. I groaned, and pulled her to the side.

"Is he dead?" she asked again, her eyes darting from his body then to us.

"No," Bella whispered.

Then the woman aimed the shotgun toward him.

Before I could stop her, she pulled the trigger, but it was empty, as I had thought. I wrenched the gun from her hands, tears falling from her eyes. "He deserves it," she whispered.

"Fuck," I hissed. What the fuck were we supposed to do now? With her there, we had a witness to my killing the bastard. What a fucking mess!

Before I could decide anything, Bella screamed as James reared up and reached for my feet. I roared in agony when my shoulder hit the coffee table, my head bouncing off the floor. My weapon slipped from my grip, away from me and toward him. The women screamed, as I heard sirens blaring. They were close, but they'd be too late.

I scrambled for the gun as Seth broke in through a set of French doors. He grabbed James from behind, his arm around his throat and shoulder. James screamed for Bella, for his mother, but neither came to his aid.

His foot connected to the gun, sending it across the floor. I didn't need a weapon to kill the asshole. Dizzy from the blow to the head, I struggled to get to my feet.

"The police are here," Bella said gravely.

"Kill him!" We looked at Mrs. Adler; her expression was one of no remorse for the boy she had raised.

I went for the gun, as James tried to get out of Seth's chokehold. I looked at the young pack member. If I did this, he might go down, too. He nodded as if he heard my thoughts. I swallowed and walked toward the gun.

Picking it up, I looked at Bella. "For you and Ellie," I whispered.

She was in tears, angrily wiping them away. "No, Jasper," she hissed. "Let me do it!"

The sirens were closer. Time had run out. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's part of the job and an honor to help you." I raised my gun and aimed toward James just as Seth released him.

Before I could take the shot, James turned, a butterfly knife slinging open in his hand, a roar on his lips as he buried it in Seth's thigh. I should've known, when does the bad guy ever go down the first time and stay down!

The front door burst open as James reached for Bella, pulling her against his chest.

Several voices called out as they ran into the room.

"Gun down! Gun down!"

"Hands up and on your head."

"On the floor!"

I growled, knowing and hating that I missed my chance. The gun fell to the ground, my hands clasping behind my head as someone walked further into the room.

"Sir, let her go," Agent Garrett ordered, his gun on James.

"I'm not going to prison," James hissed, his hold tightening around her throat. I could see the need to breathe clear in her eyes, but there was something else. Cold-hearted fucking determination to see this through, as before the mother, the woman, the human inside her would not allow her to take the life of a defenseless man; she would kill him to protect herself.

"Help me," she gasped, her nails drawing blood along his arm.

"Help her!" I roared as a cop pushed me against the wall. Seth laid at the feet of another officer, as another one tied off the wound on his leg, the knife sticking straight up.

"Let her go, Mr. Adler!"

The other agent, one that worked with Agent Garrett held up his weapon, too. Both looked determined to put a bullet through the man. I knew one of them was Edward's inside man, but I had no idea which one.

Only Bella, Edward and the agent knew, for their protection.

"She's my wife," James growled. "I'm taking her upstairs. I have a gun at the small of her back."

When did he get a hold of a gun? Was he armed with something more than the knife when he arrived? That didn't make sense because he'd gone for the gun under the table.

My eyes widened as Bella's met mine, grunting as the cop forced my feet apart, with my hands on the wall. James was lying; he had nothing but his arm around her throat. Fuck! I was ready to knock the cop out with a single damn blow to get to her.

Suddenly, as his hold tightened further, her faced flushed with the need to breathe; his free hand grabbed her hair. "I'll break her pretty little neck if you don't let me pass," he hissed, his eyes darting around the room, as if looking for every possible exit.

He knew he had nothing to lose anymore. With two FBI agents and several police officers as witnesses, he'd likely spend the next ten to twenty years in jail. He also knew that once inside, Charlie would put a hit on his ass, if not him, the Dwyers.

Hell, at this point, both of his parents are capable of it, too.

"God damn you!" I growled. "He's going to kill her!"

Agent Garrett eyes met mine from across the room. "Who are you?"

"Me and the big guy on the ground there are her bodyguards!"

Bella reached out with a hand, looking pleadingly at the agent, tears running down her cheeks. "Now, Seth," she managed. Confused by her words, I realized she had formulated a plan.

It was like watching a fucking movie in slow motion.

With a cry of pain, Seth flung the knife that was in his thigh toward James, imbedding into his arm. He cried out in fury and agony, relinquishing his hold on Bella. Her head snapped back and with a devastating blow to his jaw, James started to fall back. His hand twisted around the handle of the knife, as the cops and agents told Bella to get down.

She did, but to deliver a blow to James's right side, likely bruising a fucking kidney. James cried out again, reaching out to grab her before he hit the ground. She twisted away, before the others joined the fray. Bella spun on her heel, her bare foot connecting to his jaw, sending it back. Still, his fingers found purchase around her wrist, pulling her down with him.

"Where's the knife?" someone cried out!

"Someone grab her," another man growled. "She's been hurt!"

"Jesus, there's blood everywhere."

I fucking lost it then, flinging the cop on my ass aside and running toward Bella. Seth was there, having crawled toward her, terror on his face. I pulled and pushed men away from her. "Bella!"

She was rolled off James by one of the agents, her eyes open wide and her face ghostly pale, her chest was covered in blood, her hands shaking, her entire body started to quake.

"Oh God," I groaned and fell to my knees beside her. "No!"

"It's not her blood," Agent Garrett said, pointing at the man lying beside her. James looked up at the ceiling with wide blue eyes, glazed and having lost the rage, I'd seen earlier. His breaths were harsh, coming in quick succession. I looked down at his chest where the butterfly knife he'd used on Seth stuck out of at an angle, right over his heart. Blood blossomed beneath and through his crisp white shirt.

Five short breaths later, they stopped coming, his lips remaining parted.

I returned my attention to Bella, sighing when I saw that Seth was assessing her injuries.

"I'm okay," she said, her voice hoarse as she looked up at me. "Is he gone?"

I watched as Agent Garrett checked for a pulse, nodding his head. "He's gone, Bella. He won't hurt you anymore."

Her eyes closed for several seconds, my arms slipping behind her back to help her shift into another position. As she sat up, she looked over her shoulder at her dead husband. There was no remorse in her gaze, no more doubt in them either. She'd done what she set out to do. Ellie was safe from this man forever.

The agents asked questions, but I ignored them. The incident felt like it had taken hours to happen, but had only been a little over a minute. Her voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"I need to talk to him," Bella said softly, only loud enough for me to hear. I nodded, knowing she meant Edward. It could be hours before they release any of us from questioning, I hoped we could reach him before he left for Seattle.

I looked over to where Mrs. Adler stood talking calmly with Agent Alistair. She was no longer the crazed woman I had seen earlier as she screamed for me to kill James. No doubt, she had her own version of accounts, one where she wouldn't appear guilty of anything. She was also saying Bella was defending herself. I paid close attention to her lips as a paramedic who arrived a few minutes later looked over Seth and Bella. It was a very good thing I knew how to read lips. We'd be able to tell the same story.

James was dead. Bella would live and with all the witnesses and the video, would avoid arrest. I looked at the grandfather clock in a corner of the room and realized in six hours, at exactly ten at night, Edward would ensure their future by killing another threat to his family.


	40. The Take Down Part III

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Forty—The Take Down III**

* * *

**Edward**

After we returned from the school, Ellie managed to nap for a few of hours. When she had awoken, I helped her take a bath, not minding how hard she held onto me. It was something we both needed. Though I could not reach Bella for her, I asked if she'd like to watch the videos Bella made for her.

She sat on her little bed, her legs dangling as I knelt on the floor and helped slip socks on her cute feet. Usually, the task had her giggling, but she remained quiet.

"Ellie?" I said softly, taking her small hands in one of mine.

"I want to talk to Momma."

I swallowed as big tears started to fall down her soft, pale cheeks. "I know you do, princess," I replied, cupping her face and brushing the tears away. They kept coming. It killed me to know that I couldn't give her what she wanted.

I understood her need to talk to Bella, but we had to be cautious of someone listening in on her phone calls in Arizona. We didn't want anyone to know about Ellie's whereabouts or Bella's connection to me. There were safety measures and steps she had to take to talk to me, but she wouldn't be able to do it if authorities were holding her.

"Why can't I talk to her?" Her chin trembled as she tried to stop the flow of tears with a tiny fist.

"Because someone might be listening to your mom without her knowing," I tried to explain, grimacing at the fact that my words might scare her more. "And if someone is, they could find you."

She blinked several times, again trying to fight her tears. "And you right?"

"And me, princess."

She slowly shook her head from side to side. "That's not a good thing. Momma said she doesn't want anyone to find us."

"She's protecting us both, princess."

She nodded, biting her lip as she looked up at me. "Can she call me?"

I sighed and nodded. "If she can find the right place, time, and make sure no one bad is listening."

"Like my bad daddy?"

I swallowed again, feeling the insistent gut wrenching instinct that said Bella was in trouble and Ellie's father was dead. Sam had already confirmed it with a text, though details were sketchy. Even with that bastard dead, that feeling of dread still burned deep inside me. I was itching to watch the news coverage, but not with Ellie wide-awake and clingy.

Bella and I had already discussed that we'd wait to tell Ellie that James was gone, together. I would not break that promise, and it was something that I would need help with anyway. I feared how our daughter would react.

"How about you watch the videos while I cook dinner?" I offered, fluffing the towel over her head. She grinned and nodded, laughing when I shook her head gently along with her hair. I breathed a sigh of soul-deep relief. If she were laughing, maybe she would be all right.

"I like the video when she sings a song," she said, nodding hard and her eyes widening. "She sings my favorites! I love it."

I smiled and brushed a hand down her damp hair. "Tell me about it while you pick out something to go over your undershirt."

She jumped off her bed then, running toward her closet wrenching the door enough to send it swinging into the wall. "Oh!" she squealed and looked at me over her shoulder, smiling sheepishly. Her eyes widened further, and she ran to me instantly. Ellie wrapped her arms around my neck, and asked, "Why you crying?"

I choked back a sob, wishing I were strong enough to hold myself together for her. If Bella were here instead of me, she would be the rock. I was so not that person when it came to my girls. "I love you so much, Ellie," I whispered, my voice hoarse and nearly painful.

"I love you, too, daddy."

As I knelt on her plush carpet, her small body held me tightly, swaying slightly, she started to sing. Taking in the sweet scent of her hair, I joined her after a few lines. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, comforting each other, but soon it was time to make dinner. With her hand clasped in mine, we'd gone downstairs to do things to keep us busy. Our usual routine was a welcome distraction to the fear that gripped my heart. Fear for Bella, for Ellie and for what I had to do in a few hours.

I killed a man earlier, and there had been no hesitation. The man had tried to use my child against me. It was his first mistake. His second mistake was that he tried to hurt my daughter. His last was that he had laid a fucking hand on her.

From Leah we learned that while she'd left the classroom to run an errand for Ms. Gomez, someone pulled her into an empty classroom, and wounded her when she refused to bring Ellie to them. When their plan to use Leah failed them, someone caused a commotion in the hallway when it was full with children, heading to the assembly.

That was when the two men confronted Ellie, gripping her arm to pull her away from the others. I had seen the bruises on her arm while she bathed. For that reason alone, I wanted to resurrect the fucker and kill him all over again.

I had no regrets for doing what I did to save her. In the end, all that mattered was that Ellie would live another day. Ellie was safe and relatively happy, and soon her mother would join us. I had to believe that.

Ellie went to get the netbook Charlie had gotten her, and set it up on the kitchen table along with her sketchpad. Humming a little song, she waited for me to start the videos for her. She scrunched up her face when she looked up at me. "May I have another kiss?" she asked sweetly.

I smiled down at her, hoping that she remained this strong and resilient for the rest of her life. She amazed me.

"All right," I murmured and kissed her forehead, her soft sigh was sweet until she made a funny face. "What's wrong?"

"Your breath stinks," she quipped, cheekily grinning up at me.

I rolled my eyes and clicked play for the video, before I replied, "I'm starting dinner now."

"Okay. Mac and cheese please."

"And my breath does not stink," I said as I started to remove a few items from the pantry.

"Does too."

"Does not."

The tension that had seized every fiber of my body when she was trouble, since I saved her, killed that man, and heard that James was dead, leaked out with every word said and every laugh she made. I loved how she seemed to have this gift to comfort me so easily.

I started our food, pulling out my laptop once I checked that Ellie's attention was not on me. I slipped on an ear bud to listen and watch for all the news about what happened in Phoenix. I kept a close on eye on Ellie, my screen facing away from her prying eyes.

From the headlines and Sam, I knew the motherfucker was dead, but not before Seth was injured, taken from the house on a stretcher, his thigh covered in blood. We all agreed if Bella couldn't kill James that they'd care of it and disappear, so what happened that he was even involved?

My eyes darted to Ellie, making sure it was safe to continue watching. Looking at the time, I saw that it had been less than forty minutes since Sam sent word that James was dead. So far, the authorities said little about the confrontation, only that Jasper, Seth, _and _Mrs. Adler were involved in the incident along with Bella.

I hated being so fucking uninformed.

I continued to watch live feed when suddenly, the camera swung away from the reporter just as the front doors of the estate opened. Several cameras flashed and just as many voices started to ask question after question.

Then, there she was. Bella kept her face down as the FBI and several police led her through the media. It was obvious she'd been hurt. The front of her blouse was bloody and torn, with bruises forming on every inch of exposed skin, including her throat and legs.

The wig's long tresses covered most of her face, but her hand lifted to tuck some behind her ear. It was the signal we discussed she'd use before she left, something to tell me that she was okay. I felt some of the pressure around my heart ease.

Her head lifted slightly, one of her big brown eyes visible through the wealth of hair, and I saw a bruise on her cheek. My heart stopped for a brief moment, long enough for me to notice the dried tear tracks along her cheek, but the absence of new ones. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

Sometimes a person couldn't live with the fact that they killed someone, no matter the reason. I hoped that wouldn't be the case for her.

"Please be okay, baby," I said softly, watching as she disappeared into a van with Garrett, and his partner steered Jasper toward another car. It was procedure to separate them, but I hated the fact that she would be alone.

Suddenly, Sam, Paul, and Embry were there, demanding to remain with her. Though the agent was reluctant, the sliding door closed behind them. Thank God, Garrett had allowed them to stay with her. We had no idea what Senior would do once he found out James was dead.

An hour later, Ellie and I ate dinner together. She insisted on sitting right beside me. After dinner, Ellie and I watched one of her favorite movies before I insisted on her going to sleep. It had taken four bedtime stories and a lot of hugging and cuddling with her to get her to fall asleep over an hour later.

Since I last watched the news, I checked in with Sam as often as possible. Bella had been at a local police station for hours, along with Jasper and Seth, after his release by the hospital.

Charlie and Renee were also there for Bella, showing their support. The senator had arrived with plenty of security, outraged about the murder of his only son and the police's need to question his wife.

We had no idea what was going on with Mrs. Adler, since neither Sam nor Charlie had been able to talk with Jasper or Seth since the incident. We still didn't know who had killed James.

The lack of information was killing me along with not being able to talk to Bella. I needed to hear from her before I left for Seattle. I hated that I had to keep shit from her, constantly having to remind myself that it was for the best.

I took the time to check my weapons, thinking of what laid ahead. We'd be successful, that I had no doubt about. I trusted the men charged with keeping us safe. I hated leaving Ellie on the same night she had been with those assholes, even if it was a short time.

As I said to Ms. Gomez earlier, a few minutes was too many.

At this point, there was no one I trusted more with Ellie than Jacob to take care of my daughter while I conducted business. He, along with four others, would stand watch over her.

The rest would lay their lives in my hands as we took out Felix and the rest of his associates.

Before I headed downstairs where everyone waited, I walked by Ellie's bedroom door, pausing to check on her. The moonlight filtered from the window to rest on her small face. She looked serene instead of a child that cried herself asleep when we had returned from the school.

Jacob, who stood beside me patted my back and gestured downstairs where the men waited. I nodded and closed Ellie's door, following him. "Any word?"

"Nothing yet," he replied. "Sam is desperate to come home though, after tonight, I may need to send someone to relieve him."

"Understandable. And I'd rather it be you with Bella." He was Sam's second in command, and after everything that had happened, I believed in his abilities to keep Bella safe. If Sam couldn't be there, then Jacob was the man for the job.

He shrugged. "Yeah, maybe, but of course, he'll never admit it to anyone that he needs to come home," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sounds like Sam."

Sam was serious about his work, and his job was to organize his men that protected Bella and Charlie. Since he started his security firm, he had never walked from a job and he wouldn't start now, unless Jacob relieved him and took over. Then there was the fact that two of his men were in critical condition at a hospital, along with authorities waiting for them to awaken to find out what happened.

"If you need to go, you can tell him you'll be on a flight in the morning," I said to Jacob before entering the living room.

He shook his head. "I have to stay, make sure the guys pull through at the hospital so we can get them out of there. Leah is, in fact, heading over there tomorrow against Sam's orders."

And that sounded like Leah. I was relieved to know that she'd be okay.

"She would. As long as she's able to go without hurting herself, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm just glad you'll be here with Ellie tonight."

"Not a problem." He nodded and called for attention when we entered my dining room. Along one side were the men that would stay with Jacob and Ellie. On the other were the six men that would risk their lives to take revenge on a group of men that tried to hurt my daughter, Charlie's granddaughter.

There was no fear in their eyes. They all knew that Felix was waiting for us, for me to come to him. Each pair of brown eyes, some lighter than others, awaited orders.

~oOo~

Awhile before we were supposed to leave, my cell phone rang. The display showed the name Vanessa Walker, Bella's divorce lawyer in Phoenix, and I knew instantly Bella had found a way to call me.

Before it could ring a third time, I answered, "Bella?"

"Edward," she sighed, and then she rushed to explain. "I don't know how much time I have. I wanted to call you and tell you that I love you."

"Oh God, baby," I whispered, sitting down at the edge of our bed. "I love you, too. Tell me what happened. I've been going insane over here."

"So much happened," she replied and started on a brief rundown of what had occurred. It took her less than five minutes for me to get the gist of it. Even though it hadn't gone according to plan, it actually worked out for the best. With actual witnesses like the FBI and local police, who all agreed that it had been self-defense, Bella would only need to make a formal statement and sign it in a couple of days.

"Thank god for Jasper and Seth." I was still pissed about how Jasper had fucked up, but in the end, it still worked out.

"They were amazing," she said softly. "How's our baby girl?" Lie, I told myself. "Edward?"

"She misses you," I said softly. "She's been watching the videos non-stop since we got back from school today."

"Aw," she sighed. "I miss her and you so much. If only I could've called a few hours earlier, I could've said goodnight. The cops and FBI kept asking me repeatedly to tell them what happened. Why had I gone in the first place? Why my men weren't with me? On and on."

"And you answered like we practiced?"

"Yes."

I looked at the time and realized we'd have to end the call soon. "Are you really all right?"

"Yes," she said softly. "I just wish you were here to hold me tonight."

"I wish I was there, too." I took a deep breath and said what I wanted to say. "Just say the word and I'll go down there. I can sneak in to see you."

"Don't tempt me, Cullen," she moaned. "We all agreed it was best to keep you out of Arizona, so that we are in no way connected to each other by authorities, the senator, and the Dwyers."

"I can get in and out of Phoenix without detection, Bella," I sighed. "Trust me on that." The silence on the line had me double-checking to see if I accidently dropped the call.

"You sound so sure, Edward." Fuck, I said too much. "Why is that? What are you planning?"

Lie, I told myself again. "Nothing." I answered a little too quickly. _Fuck._

She fucking growled and that shit shouldn't be turning me on, but it did. Fuck, I missed her. It was hardly the right time for that. "There is one part of this freaking elaborate plan I always questioned how you'd allow to happen, one of the next steps. For you to put that much trust in someone else to do what needed to be done. Now, I figured out why you were so sure it'd be all right. There's no one you trust enough to do it."

There was no use in denying it. "No. There is no one I trust to do that."

"Will I see you before then?"

"If you'd like," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. She wasn't angry that I had gone behind her back about this. I hoped she'd asked me to come to her.

In a whisper soft voice, she replied, "Okay." I knew she was either very angry with me or relieved. I got my answer immediately.

"I was going to ask you to do it," she said. "It's selfish of me, but there's no one I trust more. I just…just worry about Ellie."

"I swear, Bella, that our daughter will be protected by several men who would die to keep her safe while I'm gone." She whispered her love for me again. "Are you ready for this next part?" I asked.

"I might not have been able to kill James while he was defenseless, but I turned that knife on him. I can certainly handle playing a victim for the media and the esteemed Senator." I could hear the strength and conviction in her voice.

"I'm so fucking proud of you."

"Now will you tell me what happened today that has Sam on edge?"

Fuck. The woman was too perceptive for her own good. "I'll tell you when I see you."

She allowed me that reprieve, likely because she had enough on her mind. The next forty-eight hours would determine our future.

~oOo~

I checked on Ellie one last time before I left with the men that would ensure no one would come after my daughter again. I crept into her room, finding the blanket snuggly in place, and her asleep on her side. Her hair was all over the place, a riot of dark curls like her mother. Her hands were tucked under her cheek, her lashes fluttering briefly.

I brushed my lips over her forehead and once more on her cheek. There, I whispered that I loved her. As I moved toward her door, I heard her shift on the bed, but I didn't move, not wanting her to wake up. When nothing happened further, I moved out the door and before I closed it, I heard her.

"I love you, Daddy. Be safe. Please come back to me."

I didn't look back at her, knowing that I would stay if I did. "Love you, too. I will, princess."

~oOo~

I went downstairs to where the team was readying for our night out. A few of the men nodded, others patted my back, the rest working to strap on bulletproof vests and arming themselves.

I rolled my shoulders, relaxing slightly before I changed into the usual attire for this kind of shit; black on black clothing and gear, bulletproof vests, shoulder and ankle holsters, and various other kinds of weapons, including extra clips.

I looked in the mirror, as Jacob strapped my throat mic around my neck, making sure of the placement. We tested it with everyone in the group and I continued to strap on my boots, double-checking for my hunting knife.

In the mirror, I recognized that two parts of me had blended into one man again. I was the street-smart vicious killer, and a normal man with an average, everyday life. I had vowed to keep these two parts away from each other when I told Charlie about Bella coming to my home to train. He knew I never wanted to take another man's life, and he had warned me, never say never.

He'd been right.

I killed to protect my daughter and now, I would do it to keep her safe. As cliché as fuck as it sounded, I killed for love. A few years ago if someone said I would fall so fucking hard and have a family, I would've laughed and told them to go fuck themselves.

I never thought I'd reach a point where I looked forward to the future.

Ready for the night ahead, the men and I all filed into a pair of SUV's. I watched another news report on my phone on the way toward our helicopter ride to Seattle.

"I heard what that fucking senator said to explain away that shit with his wife. He's going to milk his own son's death to get votes," Jared said beside me. "Does the fucker still thinks he has a chance to walk away unscathed?"

I nodded. Earlier the senator was seen leaving the police precinct, surrounded by reporters and cameras. They had asked about his wife leaving him, if she planned to file for divorce yet, and if all of that led to the death of his son.

The media still didn't have any idea what had happened, only that James died, and Bella and one of her security guards were badly injured. The speculation was on both sides of the spectrum, from conspiracy to get the senator to step down from office, to a murder-suicide pact by Bella and James, her death prevented by her security guards.

No one had gotten too close to the truth. At least the truth we hoped they would see.

"_The rumors of my wife leaving me have been greatly exaggerated. She was simply giving away some things to make room for new items and a renovation. My wife and I are as united as ever, and we will not rest until those responsible for our son's murder are brought to justice."_

"Pompous asshole, isn't he?" Jared said, shaking his head.

"After what Bella said, I don't understand why the woman is still with him."

"Those families don't do that. Divorce I mean," he replied and shrugged. "But like you said, after Bella explained what happened, I really think that man should sleep with one eye open with his wife around."

After Bella had told me what had happened on the Adler Estate, I gave everyone a brief explanation since they were anxious to hear news.

"Bella did say she looked a little crazed," I said, and turned off my phone.

Allowing my body to relax for several moments, I double-checked my favorite weapon. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before we arrived and we all climbed into the transport helicopter. From what Jacob said, we'd be dropped off at a particular point because we'd be flying under the radar and had to move fast. Once there we were given only an hour to get the job done and to rendezvous with the helicopter somewhere else.

Across from me, one of the men I knew as Mitchell, who entered the pack by marriage, opened up his backpack where he fiddled with some C4. We had to destroy as much of the evidence somehow, and it was a real good thing that Felix was hiding in an abandoned warehouse.

Within the hour, we arrived at our destination, meeting Emmett there. We were in an empty plot, with knee high weeds and junk for a perfect vantage point. Down the street from the warehouse, we watched to see the pattern of men that stood guard outside the building. We monitored radio frequencies and listened in on their conversations. We had a ten-minute period between check-ins with Felix inside the building.

With a verbal signal to all the men, we headed out right after the last check-in. We had less than ten minutes to kill the six men outside, so that we'd still have the element of surprise once we got inside. I took point and held up my gun, just outside the building. We paired off and were ready to shoot if needed.

The first guard I came to, took a direct hit between the eyes. My partner Jared once again, caught the asshole before he fell. I nodded at Jared and followed him as we moved forward to look for the guard I knew would be on a catwalk overhead. Jared looked around a corner carefully, cursing softly, and flinging a knife so quickly, I barely fucking saw his hand move.

I ran behind him, as Jared checked the man he hit in the throat, the handle of the knife protruding grotesquely. He bent over the man whose body was twitching. Jared met my eyes, grimacing. Nodding once, he wrapped his hands around the man's head and snapped his neck before removing his knife. Closing his eyes with the tips of my fingers, we left him behind and went on ahead.

Emmett and Mitchell should've gotten two of the other guards; the other two were for Collin and Remy, if everything worked out, of course. The rest of the men were waiting for the scheduled time when we were done and ready to go inside.

Jared and I, thinking we had a clear path toward the entrance we'd take, were in for a surprise when a big motherfucker blocked it. Lucky thing was he was just as surprised as we were, and his cigarette dangling from his lips fell. We hadn't accounted for breaks.

Before the guard could bring up his semi-automatic weapon to fire, Jared threw a knife, but only hit his arm. The fucker was about to let out a monster roar, forcing me to dart forward and jab him in the throat. Big, meaty hands wrapped around his neck, choking for air.

Before I could land another blow, he swung his fist out, connecting to my temple, sending stars through my vision. I heard the hiss from Jared, and I knew he caught some of that hit, too. Forcing back the pain, I grunted when I captured his arm, twisting it under my own, bending it at an unnatural angle. Then with a quick thrust of my elbow, I broke his forearm, seeing the bone protruding the thin material of his cotton shirt.

His silent cry of agony cut abruptly when Jared grabbed a hunting knife and drove up and through the underside of the man's chin. His eyes grew wide before he slumped forward. With some effort, we moved him to the side, where I checked the time. I nodded at Jared, telling him we had one more minute.

I scrubbed a hand over my face and popped my neck, trying not to think too much about what was about to happen and everything I'd done since this morning. If our intelligence was right, and we killed all six men who were originally standing guard outside, and now a seventh, then there were only five men and Felix left.

Jared indicated it was time and pointed at the door. I nodded, opening it cautiously, the second it opened fully, I went in high, and Jared was low. We cleared the first room, turned a corner, and faced a short hallway with two rooms in different directions, and we separated to clear them, too.

We met back in the hallway and continued toward the center where we were sure Felix waited. The fucker had to know we were coming. Several feet ahead were two men with their backs facing us, armed but talking. I pulled out my knife and Jared followed suit, creeping forward, and then standing up quickly. I wrapped an arm around the guard's shoulders and slit his throat with a quick slash, deep enough so that he wouldn't suffer long.

I eased the body down to prevent any noise and found Jared doing the same with the other guard. Some gunfire drew our attention west and knew it had to be our boys. I cursed and moved faster, Jared right behind me.

We lost the element of surprise.

Alert and focused, we looked in every fucking direction for more men and any sign of the rest of the pack. From the left a door opened, Emmett cursing when Jared's bullet barely fucking missed him.

"What the fuck?" I hissed at Emmett.

"Sorry. Mitchell's been hurt but he needs to finish with the fucking bomb."

I looked at Mitchell, his blue eyes glazed with pain, his right thigh wrapped up. "Can you still do it?"

"Yes, sir," he replied with a confident nod. He was our only demolition expert so we needed him.

"Stay with him Emmett, we'll take care of the rest," I said. "How many did you get? Jared and I have five."

"We got two."

With a pat on the back, I sent them on their task and made our way toward where it was likely Felix to be in the massive building. Most of the upper floors were unsafe and crumbling, but the bottom two were in good condition. A generator had to be powering the place, since I'd seen a few light fixtures on as we passed them.

Voices could be heard ahead, so Jared and I waited to see who the fuck it was. Crates and old wooden pallets were stacked all around us, providing perfect cover. Once in position to observe, I heard a soft shuffle to our right. Sure enough, two other pack members showed up. They immediately saw us and signaled that they hadn't gotten anyone.

Jared pointed toward the east, where there was a parked van and two of our men hid, accounting for everyone. I radioed them to stay in position for now, as we tried to determine how many men were still alive. In all likelihood the rest of Felix's men were with him. With our five and Emmett's two, that left Felix and five more men.

I checked the time to see that we had thirty minutes to put an end to this and blow the place up. Jared snuck around to see if he could figure out where the men were, as I ordered the others to spread out. I followed his every move, looking for the signal.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" someone said from the center of where our men surrounded. "I know you're here, Edward!"

Felix.

"I have someone here that wants to see you. Say hello to my little friend." His snicker was fucking high pitched and echoed throughout the floor.

What the fuck? Fucking hell was the man high or something. I watched as Jared looked over his shoulder at me, and only shrugged before he pointed to where the voice was coming from. I nodded and he suggested we close in a little more. I gave the order, thankful for the throat mics that allowed us to whisper.

"Come out and face me like a man," Felix continued.

I internally snorted, I wasn't stupid and knew the second I walked out into the open someone would kill me. "Are you too chicken shit for that, Edward? What did you do with Jane?"

Was that was his game? Did he think if he had Caius's daughter, he'd have rights to the Volturi Empire? She was twelve fucking years old. I had no idea where she was, only Charlie knew her whereabouts, but promised me that she was safe and happy. Felix would never get his hands on her.

He continued to taunt me, calling me a coward for running after killing Alec. I didn't have time for this shit. It wasn't until he said something about my baby, that I saw motherfucking red.

"How about I take that little girl of yours? She's a pretty little thing."

My body tensed, and I gave the signal seconds after. I walked around a stack of pallets, as gunfire exploded ahead of me on either side of me. My single target was the man that brought us there. I felt untouchable because in mere moments, my men surrounded the bastard and me and all of his men were dead.

His wide, black eyes were wild, looking for an escape. One hand held a gun, pointing down and trembling as if forgotten. He hadn't expected us to move so fucking quickly, as if we'd been doing this shit for years.

"Hello, Felix," I said.

As if my voice triggered him finally to respond, his shaky hand rose. Before it was even eye level, I shot him in the eye and the rest of the men riddled his body with bullets. His body shook from side to side, seemingly held up by strings like a marionette for several moments until he finally fell to his knees, and bounced once on the cold, blood stained concrete.

I stared at the body as the others moved to gather the rest of the bodies, to ensure maximum disposal. We knew it wouldn't be clean cut, and we didn't want it to be. Felix had been fighting with several gangs, organizations, and men that wanted him dead. The police would likely chalk it up to a turf war.

I watched as Mitchell limped to Felix's body, placing the detonator for the bomb on his chest. He looked up at me, and after confirming that we were ready, I nodded and said, "Light him up."

With a four-minute delay, we made our way outside. Only two of our men were injured and within the allotted time, we were once again in the air, on the way home. Jacob would call Sam, who would give Charlie the rundown of what happened.

I made it clear that Charlie was not to tell Bella about Ellie until I could tell her myself. In little over twenty-four hours, I would see Bella again, and I hoped the rest of our plan would work. Until then, I had to get home, wash off the night, and prepare for morning in a few short hours.

I had to make my baby girl pancakes for breakfast.


	41. The Reunion

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Forty-One—The Reunion**

* * *

**Bella**

Looking in the mirror over the bathroom sink, I could see the damage to my face. I cringed at the color that seemed to burst across my cheek and along my jaw. I was lucky James hadn't broken it. I rubbed the ointment mom found me in preparation of the day before, something Vanessa had recommended to help with the bruising.

God, that woman was a freaking godsend. Even though Vanessa worked mostly in Family Law, she also had the ability to handle criminal cases. Though the interrogation the night before seemed to go on forever, it was considerably shorter than most, because of her. She was very good at what she did. I was grateful for that and the fact she helped me call Edward the night before, and bought the time I needed for the rest of the plan to work.

The following afternoon, I had to go into the precinct to sign an affidavit and my statement, after which I had to stand behind Garrett at the press conference. Jasper and Sam continued to monitor the senator and searched for the Dwyers who seemed to have disappeared when there was an arrest warrant.

Another thing that warmed me to Vanessa was the fact that she helped Jason Jenks escape the country, after he turned in evidence to her that would further implicate James, his father and the Dwyers in illegal activities. He was now safe, in some tropical destination. The FBI had received the same information via a package only hours earlier. Garrett told me the news as my morning wake up call.

I finished washing up, and hiding my bruise with makeup, and headed toward the nightstand by the bed. Fishing out a prepaid, disposable phone, I turned on the jammer. I followed Sam's instructions, dressed in one of my disguises, and opened the connecting door to Charlie's room.

My parents and Alice were downstairs, having breakfast and waiting for what came next. We had received word that Senior was on the move, probably heading my way. I would be joining my family downstairs shortly, in view of the public as instructed. First, I had to call my baby girl.

In Charlie's room was another jamming device, humming along on a table. I walked across his room, and slid out his door. I skimmed my hands over my red hair, and the blue and white hotel maid service uniform I confiscated the day before. With a keycard in one hand, and a few white fluffy towels in the other, I whistled as I walked toward the elevator.

If someone were keeping an ear to my room, they would no longer hear me inside. They were likely scrambling to see if I left, but thanks to Sam they would see that I hadn't come out of the my room. Sam had the hotel security monitors on a loop, changing it up when necessary to avoid any problems, while the real feed was on his computer.

The only reason I was in disguise was in case the authorities or the Dwyers had people posted in and around the hotel. After going a few floors down, I exited the elevator and entered a room I knew was unoccupied. There, I sat in one of the chairs and tried to compose myself.

My eyes closed as I tried to dispel the images of the day before. The look that James had in his eyes, as his hands closed around my throat and the feel of them trying to choke the life within me. Learning the new things about our relationship, how he orchestrated it from the very beginning still left me with no regrets.

Our doomed marriage brought me my beautiful daughter and because of the same twist of fate, I met Edward. If I had left James earlier, there was a chance I would've met Edward under very different circumstances. Over a year ago, he was well within the organization, neck deep in its inner workings, if I met him then, I didn't think we'd be where we were at this point. Would he have been ready to leave the organization and settle down for Ellie and me? Would Charlie have let him?

We'd never know.

No regrets, I told myself. I had my daughter. I was free from the bastard that hurt me for years, and from the grasp of a quiet, sadistic family. I hadn't cried a single tear since he died, since I put a knife in his chest. Garrett told me later that night that because of the angle of the blade, I had missed the protective skeletal cage that protected his heart and nicked an artery—just barely.

It'd come close to being the other way around, the evidence of it stung over my left breast. The cut needed eight stitches, and Edward was going to be pissed when he saw it. The fact remained I had been surrounded by armed men and none of them put a stop to it fast enough. In the end, James was dead and so far, everyone agreed it had been self-defense.

I shook my head, trying to push away those thoughts that came to mind. It was too hard, considering how long it had been since it happened. Another thing that bothered me was my mother in law. Debra had gone back to the senator. Why? Was she scared into remaining by his side? I had no idea but twice she had called but I was with Garrett and Alistair each time. When I tried to reach her again, her number was no longer working.

_Who disconnected the phone? Why? _To be a fly on that wall.

Whatever she wanted, there was one thing she would not get from me. She could not see Ellie as long as Senior and the Dwyers remained free. I looked at a clock that hung over a nice secretary in one corner of the suite. It was time. Taking a deep breathe, I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello," his voice said on the other end. _I can breathe again. _

"Hi, honey," I said softly, watching myself in the mirror across from where I sat. The smile on my face was the biggest I had since I left home. If only his voice could bring me such happiness, I could only imagine what it would be like when I returned home.

"Bella," he said in a whisper. "Baby, are you okay this morning?"

"I am now."

"Good, though if you were hurting, you'd lie to me."

"Probably," I sighed, since I was. My whole body ached as if was hit by a bus. "I told you my injuries besides the usual aches and pains from sparring, I feel good." That was the truth. "Now, what are my two favorite people up to today?"

"I'm making pancakes." The last time he attempted to cook us breakfast, it turned into a disaster. He'd become so distracted when he came to serve me that a small kitchen fire started because of a towel and coffee maker. I loved the fact that he tried so hard to show us that he loved us. It wasn't something I needed, because I could see it in his eyes, but I appreciated it anyway. Sometimes he was too cute, especially with our daughter.

_Speaking of the little devil…_

"Is that Momma?" the excited voice of our child rang in the background. Oh, it was so good to hear her sweet voice. "May I talk to her, daddy? Please!"

"I'm going to hand the phone to our daughter before she falls out of her chair," Edward said sternly, no doubt for her benefit.

"All right." I waited as he talked Ellie into actually sitting down on the chair before she could talk to me.

"Hi, Momma," Ellie said loudly. "When are you coming home? Are you okay? Did you see my bad dad? And why is grandpa not answering his phone anymore?"

"Ellie."

"And can you give daddy cooking lessons when you come back?" Ellie took a deep breath.

"Hey! I heard that," Edward said somewhere in the background. Ellie giggled and was about to start another round of questions when I stopped her.

"I'll be home in two days, maybe less. Yes, I'm okay, baby. I saw him, but only for a little while. Charlie can't call you for the same reason it's hard for me to talk to you. Someone might be listening to his calls."

I heard Ellie sigh. "Okay. So you're okay?"

"I will be when I see you again."

"I miss you, Momma," Ellie whispered, a sniffle telling me she was crying. "I need you to come home."

Tears burned in my eyes, falling easily after hearing her sweet request. "I know, baby. Soon, I swear."

"Okay." After she told me about her painting she was working on while I was gone, she returned to the one question I didn't answer. "So can we start cooking lessons when you get home?"

I laughed and answered, "Sure. It can't be that bad." Edward didn't seem to cook much before we came into his life, and he did happen to have many frozen dinners in his freezer when we first arrived months earlier. Cooking lessons might be a good idea, especially since I planned to work eventually.

"His cooking is great," she said loud enough for Edward to hear her. Then she dropped her voice and whispered. "But his pancakes are lumpy!"

"I heard you!" Edward said before a series of cute giggles and excited screams came through the phone.

"Oh my gosh! That tickles!" Her laughter was infectious, drying my tears a little. "Daddy! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Go wash up, breakfast is ready," Edward said. "Let me talk to your mom for a little bit."

"Okay, but I get to talk to her again. I need to tell her about Jeremy." I heard her retreating footsteps as she ran out of the room and Edward's voice call after her. "Jeremy? Who's that?"

After a few moments, he asked me the same question, just more colorful. "Who the fu-hell is Jeremy?"

"Another boy in room beside hers, Mrs. Engle's class," I replied and laughing when he started to curse.

"She's five years old. Why is she even talking to boys?"

"Edward," I sang in an attempt to get his attention.

He sighed, still grumbling. "I'm sorry. Here I am complaining and wasting time when it's so limited. It was a long night and Ellie was up at the crack of dawn."

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Not a wink. You?"

"Same here."

"I'll be sure to get a few hours of sleep before my flight."

I sat up and asked, "Have you told Ellie?"

"Yeah, she didn't take it too well. Not until I told her I was bringing you home."

"Edward!"

"I am bringing you home. It can be done."

"Damn it. We agreed for you to be in and out of Arizona, less than a day. That wasn't part of the plan."

"Fuck the plan, just get in a fucking plane, and come home now." For a few moments, neither of us said a word, until he cursed several times. "I'm sorry. I know this next part has to happen, but damn. This is just as risky as you going toe to toe with that asshole."

"If it's too much, someone else can take care of it." I knew he'd never forgive himself if the next phase went wrong.

"Can I have whip cream on my pancakes?" I heard Ellie ask in the background.

Edward sighed again, now that it was obvious we couldn't discuss it further. "Go grab the can in the fridge."

"But you put it at the top when you caught me sneaking squirts. I'm too little!"I knew it! I had been blaming Edward for weeks. Oops.

"Go, Edward," I said. "Let me talk to her while you finishing getting her breakfast ready. Please, baby."

"Fine," he said, handing the phone back to Ellie. He sounded angry still, and I didn't blame him. It was tough being apart, for all of us, and then all of my exposure with all the enemies at my door. He felt I wasn't safe.

"Daddy is grumpy again," Ellie said softly. "I think he misses you, too."

"Probably." I rose to my feet, stretching slightly to get the kink in my neck out. It still hurt like hell. "Did daddy tell you I'm coming home soon?"

"Yes, he did. He said he was going to go get you." Suddenly, her breath got choppy. "You are coming, aren't you?"

I smoothed my voice further. "I am, baby girl."

"And Daddy is going to protect you and that's why he has to leave me?"

"Yes, you know Jacob will take real good care of you, right?"

"I wish Leah could stay with me, but Daddy said she's still not better."

"Better?" What was wrong with Leah? "Is she sick, baby?"

"Nope. She got an ouchie at the school yesterday." Her voice dropped again into a low whisper, as if she knew she was sharing a secret.

Something happened to Leah, which explained the reason Sam seemed on edge lately. Add the fact that Jasper wouldn't look me in the eye after we returned from the precinct the night before and that said something _big _happened. Edward promised to tell me what happened when he'd next see me.

I would make sure he kept that promise.

~oOo~

After the phone call and a quick change in my room, I went downstairs to meet with Charlie, Renee, and Alice. The lobby was blissfully clear of media as I made my way toward the restaurant for breakfast. Before I could reach it, an arm wrapped around my waist as a hand covered my mouth, pulling me into a stairwell.

I kicked at the bastard's shins and tried to bite the fucking hand on me. The fucker lifted me off the floor, taking away my advantage. I screamed behind his palm and used my nails to find purchase on his gut. The asshole had to be over six feet and three hundred pounds.

My eyes widened as another door opened on the landing above us and out came Senior. As he slowly descended the stairs, his beady blue eyes on me, I relaxed and thought, _this couldn't get any better_. I pressed my panic button on my bracelet against the asshole's shoulder, getting a bit of his jaw in the process. Not that it did much, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Hello, Isabella," Senior said. His blond hair, streaked with grey shined beneath the harsh fluorescent lights overhead. His hair hadn't changed since I first met him, always looking impeccably perfect, as if a hairdresser lived in his fucking bathroom. "Did you think you would get away with killing my son?"

The meaty hand fell from my face, but kept me nearly immobile with my legs dangling comically. This was ridiculous. After everything I learned and happened, I was going to get beat by Senior and his gorilla. I needed fucking leverage to get this bastard off me.

"Senior, how nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." He stepped forward, barely an arms length away, brushing a couple of fingers across my bruised cheek, smiling all the while. The look in his eyes sent a chill down my spine. The man was pure fucking evil. That was the only way to explain the kind of reaction I had to him. It had been there since the beginning, back when I thought his son was nothing like him.

"It was a shame that James never wanted to share you. You were the one thing he asked for, all for himself." He tsked, looking regretful. The kind of look that said he wished he had a chance to take his time, but didn't have the luxury. "You are an incredibly beautiful woman. It's such a shame."

Bile rose in my throat. He wished James had shared me with him. Christ, did that mean he shared Debra? The thought sickened me. I didn't want to hear this shit.

My lips curled to show him my disgust at his words. "Why don't you just ask for the damn money? That's what you really want isn't it?"

Senior's eyebrow twitched but his face was nearly tomato red as he advanced even closer. His hands lifted and I knew this man would choke me, as his son had tried. I had to think, come up with something to get away. Crying out, I threw my head back, hitting the gorilla's chin, and planted my feet on the wall behind him. I was literally straddling the fucker and the wall backward. I forced my body forward, my arms cushioning my fall and allowing me to roll forward and away before the man landed on top of me.

He reached out for me just as the door he shoved me through earlier, flew open. Sam, Jasper, and Paul busted through it. Paul immediately took stock of the situation, punched the asshole that had grabbed me in the nose, and forced his face on the ground, Paul's knee pressing into the middle of his back.

"What the fuck is going on?" I heard Charlie roar from the other side of the closed door.

"Senior," I gasped. I was a little out of breath because the pain around my ribs increased due to the man's hold. I pointed toward my former father in law, turning to find that he was gone.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

Blinking several times, I felt that quick punch of dizziness when I tried to get up. "He's gone."

Jasper took off in the direction I pointed, taking a few steps at a time, and moving quickly down the stairs. I looked up, as Charlie demanded to see me. The rest of my security made sure he didn't come to harm, too. That was the only reason they weren't listening to him, because they were doing their job. Shit, that meant he'd be pissed for a while.

Sam offered me a hand, lifting my body up as gently as possible. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. Damn, the big asshole had nearly crushed me. I looked to where Paul continued to manhandle the beast.

He looked oddly familiar.

"He works for the Dwyers," I said to Sam. "I remembered from all the photos you had me look at so that if I ever saw one their men, I was to go the other way."

"Yeah, I recognized him, too."

"I don't get it." Shaking my head, I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Why are they still helping him? Why would the Dwyers put up with the crap that James and Senior had done."

"I have no idea."

Something popped up in my head. I remembered something about a fight I heard between Senior and James years ago, that would explain it. I turned to Sam. "Do you still have the stuff I captured on your computer?"

Confused, he nodded. "Why?"

"There was a fight, that I remember recording," I said thoughtfully as Paul, Embry and Seth tried to take on the behemoth.

"I pay you assholes to protect my daughter from the bad guys, not from me," I heard Charlie hiss.

I cocked an eyebrow at Sam. "Before I let him through," he said, "Can you please tell me how you dropped that guy?"

I told him, leaving him with that unpleasant image as I asked him to meet me upstairs in my room later after he listened to the recordings. I needed to wash off the disgust I felt crawl along my skin. The same thing happened the night before when I had returned, and I had to scrub my skin for several minutes to remove the feeling.

Charlie escorted me to my room, along with mom and Alice, still pissed that the men he paid to protect me.

"I'm taking a shower and then waiting for Sam," I stated. "There's something about this whole situation that's bothering me."

"What can be worse than that pompous asshole coming to threaten you?" Charlie asked.

"That's the point, Dad," I said, pulling my hair up in a messy bun. "Why would he do it? He'd just send someone, not do it himself."

"Oh," Renee said. "She's right. That doesn't sound like something Senior would do."

"Exactly," I said, closing the bathroom door behind me and resting against it. I lifted my shift off and didn't notice any new bruises. James didn't manage to break any bones, thankfully, but he did bruise some. Popping two ibuprofens, I showered, washing away the feeling of someone on my skin.

It was a welcomed relief.

~oOo~

After what happened in the stairwell, Charlie insisted that I have at least one guard with me at all times, even when I was in disguise. How that made sense to him was beyond me. If someone were watching me, the guard would be recognized and seen with someone else. His brilliant plan was that my bodyguard would be in disguise, too. I chose not to argue, it was for my safety after all.

I had no idea how soon before the next phase of the plan where Edward would arrive. Thankfully, Renee and Alice had gone shopping, stopping at a lingerie store for me to make a few purchases. I wanted to surprise him, and it served another purpose, to distract him from my injuries.

Damn, I missed him.

Since I missed breakfast, I ordered and promised Charlie that I would stay in my room until we had to leave for lunch. As I readied, Sam and Jasper went over the recordings I had made to look for evidence of my suspicions. Touching up my makeup, I heard a knock on the door.

Seth could be heard from the other room, greeting whoever it was, seconds later, there was a knock on my door.

Sitting at a small vanity, I continued to work on my makeup as I said, "Come in."

Sam and Jasper entered, looking thoroughly shocked in the reflection of the mirror. "You were right," Sam said, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked exhausted.

Before we discussed Senior business, I wanted to test a theory. "How's your wife?"

His usual cool mask quickly replaced the look of shock and tiredness on his features. "Leah has come to visit me, and is up in our room," he answered. "She's doing great."

My eyes narrowed. They weren't telling something me. "You might want to have her call Ellie. She seemed concerned about her, during our call."

He just fucking nodded. Men!

Knowing I wouldn't get anything more from him, I moved onto the topic at hand. "So during one of Senior's tirades, you can hear it, like I said?"

Sam and Jasper nodded several times. My daddy's "yes" men. The image of bobble-headed versions of them had me laughing under my breath. I needed to get a grip. No, what I needed was Edward by my side. He had no idea how much I was grateful he went against my wishes…this time.

"What's next?" I asked, closing my compact and facing them.

"I'll continue to dig for more information," Jasper stated. "Now that we have this theory some of what our inside man in the Dwyers organization makes more sense."

"What did he say?"

"He was under the suspicion that Phillip and Morgan answered to someone. They are_ not_ on the top."

My eyebrows shot up. "You think…" I shook my head at the implication. "All right, you can work on that, but what can I do to make sure others start to put two and two together." Namely, the FBI and police would to need to know about this.

"Piss Senior off," Jasper said with a grin. "That should be easy for you to do."

I grinned and shrugged. "Any word on Edward's ETA?"

Sam laughed. "Look at you, learning the lingo, and you have the balls to get the job done. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that you had Ellie and Edward to go home to, you'd make the perfect mob boss."

"I am not like my father," I groaned and flipped him the finger. Damn, Edward's cussing had rubbed off on me. "When will he be here?" I asked, calling out to them as they exited.

Jasper answered, "He'll be here by 1800 hours."

Assholes.

~oOo~

Lunchtime was a fun event in which we all played a vital role in setting up the next phase of the plan. Charlie and my mother announced their engagement in a restaurant full of people and their plans to marry at the justice of the peace the following afternoon at the courthouse.

By the time we left the restaurant, the media bombarded us. The story of how my father met my mother, by saving her from the clutches of an evil mob organization, made for big headlines. It hit national news by sunset.

In all the mayhem, Seth and Jasper dragged me through a shitload of reporters. If anyone wanted to try to kill me, the media was actually preventing it. I guess they were good for some things. Making me less of a target for a sniper was on the top of that _very _short list.

We spent hours making stops here and there, keeping up a pattern just in case someone was following us. Bree and Riley often joined us, they're own security detail that I insisted on, were always nearby. There still had been no word on Phillip and Morgan, but half of their organization was in custody.

It was only a matter time.

I had no clue what time it was when we arrived at the hotel again. I declined a dinner invitation with my parents and sister. There was somebody coming to see me soon and I wanted to be ready. Waiting at the door to my hotel room with Seth, Jasper checked my suite as was per custom before I went inside. It was a long process since he had to do a sweep of each room, and check for bugs someone may have planted during my absence.

"How long was Edward delayed?" I asked Seth as I waited. Looking at his watch, I pursed my lips in disappointment. It was after seven and he wasn't there. My disappointment must have been all over my face since Seth commented.

"He'll be here soon, Bella. He's just making sure he's not being followed."

I nodded and entered the room once Jasper finished with his search. After saying goodbye, I went straight for a shower after dimming the lights. Twenty minutes later, my real hair pulled up in a messy bun, I slipped into one of the luxurious silk lingerie pieces Alice bought me. I refused to dwell on the fact that she had her own bag. I needed to have a one on one talk with her, soon.

I loosened the tie in my hair, the ends skimming the top of my shoulders. Turning toward the bedside lamp for more light, I almost screamed when a dark figure rose from a chair in the corner of the room. I moved quickly, my fist slicing through the air, but my would be attacker saw it coming and captured my hand. With a hold on my wrist, he twisted it and me around, my back to his chest.

I hissed and stomped on his foot, earning a fucking growl before his hold loosened enough for me to turn the tables on him. He bit back a curse when I elbowed his gut, turned, and landed another punch in the same place, sending him tumbling onto the bed. I straddled him quickly, pinning his forearms beneath my knees and draping my arms over his shoulders.

Nose to nose, I felt his breath on my lips. Smiling down at him, his beautiful green eyes were dark and wide opened. I whispered, "Hi."

"Hello."

"Miss me?" I asked, rolling my hips over his erection. It was very hard not to notice that. He punctuated the thrust of his hips with a drawn out hiss. I moaned at the contact. "I can see that you have." Edward's growl rumbled in his chest as he pulled his arms free, his hands immediately seeking my skin along my thighs. "Did you let me win?"

The cocky smile on his face was answer enough. I kissed it off as my mouth closed over his, groaning when his hands moved from my thighs to my ass. It was difficult to tell if Edward was an ass or boob man, since he never seemed to get enough of either one. Whichever it was, I thoroughly enjoyed his loving, sometimes rough, but often tender attention.

"I love you," I whispered as I ended our kiss, rolling off him and pulling his body over mine.

"Bella," he murmured, his lips meeting mine again. "Love you, too, but what the hell are you wearing?" The most I wore at home beneath a simple shorts and tank tops was lacy underwear, so for me to wear something like this was very different.

He pulled back to get a better view of my sexy plum nightie. The way it curved and cupped my breasts, the lacy edge drew his eye, before his gaze descended along the sheer expanse of my torso, my navel clearly visible beneath. I could see as he swallowed deeply, watching as I purposefully rolled my hips beneath his.

"Fuck," he groaned and slipped a hand between our bodies to find the absence of panties. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He was out of his pants and underwear in seconds, one hand attached firmly between my thighs. I moaned. My back arched as he teased me with his fingers. He brought his body over mine again, reaching with one hand behind his back to pull his shirt off that I fought to remove.

"Please," I whispered as his tongue teased my nipple, my fingers driving through his soft hair. One hard, deep thrust and he was inside me. It was incredible perfection. With him, it had been different from the very beginning. Not just sex from that first time he kissed me, held me, and said with his body that he never wanted to let me go.

At the time, my mind and heart fought to avoid heartbreak, yet my body yearned what he readily offered. I wanted it, and in the end, I had his love and he had mine.

My lips moved over his, along his jaw, and my teeth nipped over the length of his broad shoulders. Our bodies continued to come together, surge into one another, hard and fast, desperate for more. I always needed more.

His breath in my ears, whispered within it, were words of how much he loved me, missed me and could never get enough. Unable to manage more than his name, I showed him I felt exactly as he did with pleasured gasps, breathy moans, and tightening fingers along his skin. Any pain and aches I had earlier vanished, with each rolling thrill of his body moving with mine.

"Edward," I gasped, my head falling back and my hands finding purchase in the sheets. Twisting, thrashing, and prolonging the exquisite touch from this man. I cried out when he slowed his movement, only to have him pull my hands from the sheets and place them back on his body and hair. My eyes met his, dark want, need, and desperation filled their beautiful, tear-glazed depths.

He didn't want me to hold back. He wanted to know that I wanted and I needed this connection as desperately as he did. His fingers brushed my bruised cheek, capturing his hand, and I kissed their tips. Cupping his face, I brought his mouth down to mine, my hands moving into his hair as he moved within me again.

Repeatedly our slick bodies met, with my eyes on his, lips always near the others, until finally; we gave into the need and fell over the edge of perfect oblivion together. Swept up in his arms, rolling until he was under me, we caught our breath and promised to duke it out in the morning.

He knew that I figured out something happened with Ellie that killed one of the pack members, left Leah wounded, and another still in critical condition. He knew I lied about how close I'd come to dying at the hands of my husband.

Until morning, we'd remain in our little bubble of heaven and blissful ignorance.


	42. The Fallen

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Forty-Two—The Fallen**

* * *

**Senior**

The volume on the television mounted above the mantle rose as the newscaster gave the local news. "Top local news tonight, you heard it here first. Police and FBI have announced that more arrests will be issued to those allegedly tied to Phillip and Morgan Dwyer," side-by-side old mug shots popped up besides the newscaster's head. "Cousins, who still remain at large, are allegedly the ring leaders to a crime organization, largely based in Florida, Louisiana, Arizona, Mexico, and overseas.

"Forty-three arrests in three states were made earlier this week tied to this case. Charges included assault, murder, conspiracy to commit murder, rape, human, drug and weapons trafficking. No word on when these arrests will be made, but one source had named some city and state officials. Here's Michael Morales on this developing story…"

I turned off the television with a remote, calmly placing it back on my desk. Drawing my hands together, I sat back in my chair, and quietly contemplated my next move.

Earlier my security notified me that every breath I took and every word I spoke was overhead from the house across from my estate. High-powered listening devices, likely borrowed from the United States Army, would no doubt pick up every whisper.

However, thanks to a few online social networks at my fingertips, I was able to get some work done. Some of the others from the country club preferred old-school methods. For the most part, I agreed. We were eye to eye on the right to bear arms, instill fear in our enemies, and take whatever steps necessary to obtain what we wanted. Money was power, and power was money.

Yet, they refused to see the progress of changes in the industries and other means to gain capital. It had taken a great deal of time and patience to gain the respect I needed to obtain the position of power I held. Though that lofty position was in jeopardy, I had ways to ensure I would remain relatively unscathed. Allegations were just that, and mostly everything gathered by Isabella had been circumstantial and my lawyers would ensure inadmissible in court. I was positive a case against me would fall with high paid stuffed coats.

It paid to monitor your enemies and friends, and their secrets I learned because of it, would guarantee my freedom. I was sure of it. If not, I would hire the best criminal attorney in the business.

I looked through my calendar and concluded I would be able to manage a hair appointment and massage before the end of the day. My new suit for Junior's funeral was in my closet, and his mother's dress for the event on Monday, hung beside it. For the sake of further scandal, she had informed me she would attend, as if she had a choice.

Had it not been for the constant surveillance by authorities, Debra would have had an unfortunate accident while shopping downtown by now.

Despite the fact that she had little choice in choosing a husband, she should appreciate that I had taken good care of her as I promised her easily manipulated, frail father. It took little convincing that his wayward daughter needed a firmer handling. He set up a trust fund for dear Debra, but she would not receive a dime until she was married. She was beautiful in her anger and as free-spirited as her mother was rumored to be before she passed, when she learned the news of our pending marriage. Within a month, we were married and I had the money I needed for future aspirations.

There was only one more thing I had to do before I left for the day. I pulled up the necessary program that Morgan showed me how to use, to prevent someone from accessing my network wirelessly. It had taken a few men to find the problems that arose shortly after James was murdered. Someone had been in the system, including the security cameras. Though I had tried to stop the authorities from taking any video surveillance of that night, I had little choice in the matter. If I had managed to stop it, it was likely the little bitch's people already had the video anyway.

I logged onto the site and waited for the allotted time for someone to pop up. Sure enough, he appeared less than a minute later.

I quickly typed out a question. _Have you watched the news?_

His reply was quick, after reading his answer, I gave it some thought on what I wanted before I replied. _After the wedding will be perfect, the happy couple will think of it as a wedding gift._

I smiled as his one word reply. _**Done.**_

After taking all the necessary steps to ensure no one would see that conversation through my computer, I pulled out a sweet scented Cuban from my drawer and lit up. Tomorrow would be a good day to die.

~oOo~

**Edward**

I had to be dreaming. It explained the sensations I felt along my skin. Sleep had eluded me since Bella left for Arizona, and I only saw her in the soft-edged visions when I actually managed to get some rest. The dreams were such a rarity that I savored each one and held on for as long as I could. It was where I could see her, touch her, and talk to her. I missed her so much and I ached, not only sexually. I needed her near me. Feel life thrum through her.

I groaned at the soft touch of her fingertip circling my nipple, her breath skipping along my jaw. Breathless anticipation had me blindly reaching for her sweet mouth, a soft moan escaping her as our lips met. Smooth, silky skin glided along my own, chest-to-chest, soft and hard. My hands moved as they always had in my dreams, reaching for her beautiful body. She was warm, wet and ready for me.

I tested further, teasing her with the tips of my fingers. Her hips rocked as her teeth bit and nibbled along my neck, eliciting a deep rumble of a growl to expand in my chest. "Bella," it released along with all the air in my lungs. Lips, teeth, and tongue continued to explore my chest. My hands skimming whatever skin was in reach, the tops of her breasts, the tiny bumps down her spine, the dimples above her perfect ass and down the long length of her legs.

I cried out, my back arching as she took me in her mouth, a teasing hum at her lips. "Fuck, Bella."

I never wanted to wake up from this dream.

I heard her laugh, feeling it around me. "Oh hell!"

So lost to the sensation, it wasn't until the alarm from my cell phone that I realized it wasn't a fucking dream. Reaching for it, I turned it off and returned my attention to Bella, who hadn't fucking stopped at all.

It still could be a dream. _Jesus._

"Bella," I groaned, reaching for her. She cocked an eyebrow in question, shaking her head. "Please." Taking a long, slow lick of me, her eyes on me all the while, her hands slid up my chest. I grabbed them, and pulled her off me and tucked her along my body.

Her ass fit perfectly against me, our legs accommodated each other, sliding inside of her from behind. We both groaned, moving slowly, one of her hands intertwined with mine as the other reached back to cradle my head, pulling me in for another kiss. We moved together for minutes, hours, I had no idea of the time. Our bodies slick and warm and the dream-like quality remained.

My free hand slid up her thigh, shifting just enough to slide in deeper, move harder. A shuddering moan escaped her then, accompanying a fluttering of her lashes as she tried to keep her eyes open. She failed, giving into the pleasure, crying out my name. My arm tightening around her stomach, my hand reaching up to cover the gauze that laid over her heart.

A sob escaped me then, her fingers quickly clasping mine over her heart. I shuddered as I came, melting against her body and pulling her closer. I heard her soft words, her reassurances as I drifted off to much needed sleep.

~oOo~

She wasn't in bed when I woke up an hour or so later. I knew she was near, that familiar buzz I felt when she was close remained. I looked over my shoulder to find her sitting in the dark corner of the room, watching me.

"Morning," I said.

"Why do you have stitches?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Answer me, Edward."

I sighed, rubbing my face with a hand. "I need coffee for this conversation."

"It's sitting on the nightstand."

I sat up against the headboard. "Come back to bed, Bella," I said, lifting the cup she left me. Taking a deep, soothing drink, I waited for her to respond.

"I'm imagining all kinds of scary ass shit, Edward. Tell me what happened. Please."

"Then come sit on the bed," I said carefully. Showing my anger would not go over well, not after everything she'd been through, but I wasn't a fucking doormat either. She knew that.

I lifted my hand up to reach for her. "I need you to be close, Bella," I added, it was the truth after all. "Seeing you like this," I shook my head and sighed. "Baby, I need you near me, okay?"

Along with that need, I needed reassurance. The night before I had hid in the dark as she showered, waiting to see if she remained as alert since James died. He was only one of the enemies that was eliminated, she had too many others. I needed to know she could still hold her own. It wasn't until her sweet body touched mine that I dropped the act and let her take over. She still packed a punch though.

For a few moments, she said nothing, and then she rose and made her way toward me. "Same here," she whispered. Dressed in a robe, I tried to ignore my usual reaction to her, but damn, the robe did amazing things to her legs. She looked so fucking spooked though, as she climbed onto the bed, shifting until she sat Indian style beside me.

Her hand shakily rose, reaching for the dressing on my left arm. I had three wounds because of what happened in that warehouse. I was just completely fucking oblivious when revenge and protection had been my only thoughts that night.

I stopped her from touching it, raising her hand to my lips, and kissing her fingers. "I'm fine, Bella, and you heard Ellie this morning. She's just fine, baby. I swear to you. I wouldn't lie about that. I only kept the truth from you, because _I _wanted to tell you face to face."

Her lips trembled, and tears filled her eyes as she nodded. "Tell me, please."

I told her everything about what happened at the school, and how Ellie let me know she was trouble. She listened to every word, asking questions whenever something wasn't clear. Crying when she found out Brady had a girlfriend he was about to propose to, who died to protect Ellie.

As I told her about what happened at the warehouse, she held my hand. I didn't give her too much detail, but enough to know that it was a successfully executed hit.

"That asshole fucking threatened Ellie," I growled, my fingers tightening around hers. "The way he said it was disgusting. She's a child for fuck's sake. I gave the order. What I did was stupid, I know it was, but the guys backed me up. All the cuts I have are just grazes, considering how many bullets were flying, it could've been worse. I just walked out there, like nothing could stop me from what needed to be done. My only thought was that I had to put the fucker down before he hurt my baby."

She nodded and climbed onto my lap. In my ear she whispered something she once said, "It's our god-given right to protect our baby."

I nodded and banded my arms around her. "I know," I groaned softly, kissing her shoulder. "That's what scared me. That if I walked out there, willing to die for her, that you would, too. God, Bella, I could've lost you."

I parted her robe, fingering the edges of the gauze bandage over her breast, over her heart. As gently as possible, I lifted it off and skimmed the stretched skin around the tiny stitches. It would scar very lightly if she took care of it. The placement was along the inside curve of her left breast.

"Tell me."

"When we went down, the knife was between us," she whispered, pressing her forehead against mine. "It was only seconds, but felt like hours. Our hands struggled for control of the blade. I knew by letting go of the knife that he'd win the advantage. I…I pressed into the blade on purpose, using his own weight to hurt his fucked up hand. It was only a moment, but his broken fingers spread out, I pulled out the knife and I sliced him. His hold loosened even more, enough for me to gain full control and flip us around. By then the agents and cops were screaming, all trying to separate us. There was a hand on my shoulder, and it moved my hand enough to turn the blade toward him. Whoever grabbed me had then pushed me further into James and I felt it go in him."

"Jesus."

Her lips pursed then, a haunted look filled her eyes when they looked into mine. "I twisted it, the knife, just a tiny little fucking centimeter. I knew at that precise moment, he would die." For a few moments, she said nothing. "Does that make me a killer?"

"It makes you a mother."

She nodded. "I don't regret it. He was the father of my child, and I can't shed a tear for _him._" I brushed the few that contradicted her words. She shook her head, stopping my fingers. "No, they're not for him. I'm crying because I'm finally free."

I pulled her against my chest and held her close as she cried, sobbing softly for awhile. Another alarm on my phone alerted us of the time several minutes later.

"I need to get ready."

I kissed her softly and wiped her tears. "So do I," I whispered.

"Are you ready for this?"

I nodded and kissed her again. I had to be, because our future depended on it. "Keep close to Seth and Paul. Sam will be ahead of you. I promise you, Bella. I'll get you home before morning."

Her hand rubbed against my jaw, fingers curling once more in my hair to pull me in for another kiss. At my lips, she whispered, "I believe you."

~oOo~

_I moved through the building in silence, my earbuds keeping me appraised of the situation in the front of the courthouse. Charlie Swan and Renee had tied the knot a few minutes before and were due to leave through the front exit, where the media awaited them. My head lowered, turning occasionally to avoid surveillance cameras._

_For hours the night before, I had scoped every building that surrounded the courthouse, looking for the perfect place to set up and take a shot at Charlie's daughter. I had to admit the old man was smart; there were only two possible locations to set up, other buildings blocked all the rest._

_He had anticipated that someone would make an attempt on his and his family's lives. I had others go ahead and make sure my path was clear. We had already discovered one sharp shooter at the other location, and someone was handling that situation. This one appeared to be clear. I passed an acquaintance, confirming that I wouldn't be alone up on the roof. He held up a couple of fingers, which let me know that I had two agents up there. I knew I couldn't be the only one to think of using this building for a planned strike against Charlie's organization._

_I slipped through the door, shaking my head at the fact that no one was watching the entrance. Complete fucking incompetence. Pulling a gun from my jacket pocket, I circled around the two talking agents. I didn't recognize either of them, not that it would matter if I did. I'd still get the job done._

_I loaded the gun, aimed and fired. As one of the agents started to fall, the other managed to cry out but didn't get to cover fast enough. I struck him in the neck and watched as his eyes widened briefly, rolling as his knees crumbled beneath him._

_Several muffled voices, many of them raised and shouting came through my earpiece. Crouching, I checked on the agents and moved into position. Sure enough, a small party was at the entrance of the courthouse, media immediately flocked toward them._

_"Isabella," I heard a familiar voice growl in my earpiece. Shit. I needed to move. What the fuck was he doing here?_

_Slipping the gun in my pocket again, I went to an AC unit lifting the cover where a long silver case awaited me. Within a minute, I had the sniper rifle assembled, in proper position, and loaded._

_I looked through the scope, looking for the clear shot I needed. "Isabella!" The voice said again, and I pressed my earpiece a little deeper to hear a little better. Some of the questions from the media seemed to drown out the senator's voice until he got closer to his target._

_The senator moved into my line of sight, eliciting a growl in frustration. "Did you think you would get away with killing my boy?" he hissed in her ear as he tried to grab her arm. She deflected it easily._

_The device I had someone plant on my target gave me the perfect advantage, allowing me to hear every word between them. As the media continued to swarm them, the FBI, along with her security worked to get her down the stairs. Charlie, his new wife, and stepdaughter were right behind her._

_The senator continued his tirade in the view of the public, giving himself a real good alibi. Smart motherfucker._

_"I defended myself," she said. "He tried to kill me. Five others had seen him try." Her bodyguard shoved at the senator as some of his own did the same to her people. "What should I expect? He's a product of his upbringing."_

_The woman was riling the old man up. From my perch I could see how red-faced he'd become._

_"Are you questioning how I raised my boy? How dare you? You influenced him, flaunted yourself until he was so filled with lust…He mistook it for love. Thinking he could tame you and bring you home to his mother." His voice had deepened, sounding strange._

_A sly smile slipped over her face, an eyebrow rising in triumph. She stood on the tips of her toes to whisper in the man's ear."You're right. I went to my father, trained with my lover, and learned to fight back. I came back to kill him, and I succeeded. I twisted it inside him until he bled."_

_"Shite! You damn little whore," he hissed, his face reddening as he continued to spit out word after word._

_She tossed her long hair over her shoulder, pulling away from him and loudly said, "Careful there, Senator James Adler. Your brogue can be heard so clearly."_

_An eerie silence fell over the crowd as she continued. "Or should I call you James Dwyer, born in July 1951 in Ireland to Seamus and Margaret Dwyer?"_

_"I'll get you for this," he roared in anger, his plan to get a perfect alibi blowing up in his face. Lunging, he never even laid a hand on her before her security moved in on them. The media suddenly awoke, cameras clicking, mikes trying to push into the throng of armed men, lights shining into faces as they swarmed Charlie's party._

_I looked through my scope again. Charlie had moved in beside his daughter, and an agent was flanking her other side, helping her through the mass of reporters. Another two cleared the path and gave me the perfect opportunity to take a shot._

_I closed my eyes for a blink, long enough to compose myself. A millisecond after I opened them, I fired._

_The bullet tore through the beautiful blue dress she was wearing, the fabric staining red, blossoming outward. Screams tore from throats, one after the other, and bodies surged over her, preventing another chance to shoot._

_I wouldn't need one, because I knew the bullet had done its job._

_I looked through the crowd, finding my next target. In all the craziness, as some of the crowd fled, the rest scrambled to save her, Charlie stood frozen. There were blood splatters along his crisp grey suit, his wife screaming. I aimed and fired the second shot, as a bodyguard lunged toward him, sending the bullet slamming into his shoulder instead._

_Chaos ensued. Their bodies, held by several men, led by an agent climbed into cars, speeding away. Breaking down the gun in under a minute, I slid back into its original hiding place. I walked over to my escape route, repelling down the side of the building with ease and landing in the alleyway, removing my gloves as I walked out onto the street._

_As the authorities swarmed the front of the building, I slid into a nearby café. At the counter, I ordered my usual drink from the franchise and cocked a head toward the scene outside._

_"Any idea what's going on?" I asked the doe-eyed girl behind the counter._

_She smiled shyly and shrugged. "We heard lots of screaming, but someone said something about that mob boss from Seattle on the news getting shot. Him and his daughter, Isabella Adler, the senator's daughter in law." She leaned toward me to whisper, "The one that killed her bastard of a husband." She nodded gravely. "The man used to beat her."_

_The locals seemed to be well aware of the situation and somewhat knowledgeable about Charlie and the senator. I did what I came to Arizona to do. It was time for me to go home, and I had a flight to catch._

_I only smiled and looked as unsure as she did. "I'm only passing through town, so I have no idea what's going on."_

_She smiled. "Oh, you ain't staying?"_

_"No, just in to take care of some family business. Thank you," I said, tipping my baseball cap and turning toward the exit._


	43. The Return

**Training the Swan **

**Chapter Forty-Three—The Return**

* * *

**Edward**

_Hurry up, baby. _

I tapped my fingers on my knee, nervously waiting. More people filed down the aisle but I still hadn't spotted Bella. If everything had gone according to the plan, she should be boarding the plane by now.

I knew she'd be in disguise, which one she'd use, I wasn't positive. She seemed partial to wearing the red wig, while I loved the real deal. I knew Sam and the others wouldn't be able to reach me. Between the media and authorities, there was no way they'd be able to sneak in a call. However, a fucking text would be great.

_Why isn't she here?_

As a couple of people took their seats nearby, I noticed the absence of others moving down the aisle. Did that mean everyone was on? That shit made me nervous, because Bella was not on the fucking plane. I stood up, ready to get the fuck off to find out what was going on, even though I'd likely get into trouble. I stopped when a woman across the aisle rose to her toes, trying to stuff her carryon in the storage overhead.

Her blonde hair was in a low ponytail, a tiny heart tattoo near the base of her neck. Her killer ass had me doing a double take. It was a very familiar ass, and as the hem of her cute, white eyelet top lifted, showing some skin. I'd recognized those dimples anywhere.

I cleared my throat and sat down, laughing as a flight attendant indicated to the woman that she was at the wrong seat. Pouting, she proceeded to curse as she pulled out her carryon. The flight attendant waited patiently, gesturing toward my direction.

I kept my head down and pulled the bill of my baseball cap lower. Rubbing at the three-day-old worth of growth on my jaw, I watched as the woman stood beside me. I offered her a smile when she said, "Excuse me."

When I saw she was having trouble with her bag again, I rose to my feet to lend her a hand. "Thank you," she said with a sweet and sexy southern drawl. I cleared my throat as she passed me to get to her window seat, brushing a curvy hip along mine.

Jesus, she was all leg.

"No problem," I said, taking my seat beside her. After she settled, clipping the belt like a good girl, she shifted her body enough to show she was open to communicating with me. Dressed in the pretty blouse and a curve hugging denim skirt, it was hard to avoid looking at the silky, slightly tanned legs that beckoned me to touch them.

When I finally drew my eyes away from her gorgeous legs, a sly little smirk played at her lush, pink mouth. Her blue eyes met mine with a little laughter in her gaze. "Hi, baby," she said, a smile slipping into place on her beautiful face.

I looked around to make sure no one was listening, and found the other passengers too busy still settling into their seats. I returned my attention to her and cocked an eyebrow. "You okay?"

I'd play the part later, but at the moment, I needed to be sure she was all right.

The smile slipped for a second to respond. "My chest aches a bit," she whispered. I could see the truth in the wary look in her eyes.

"It didn't tear any of your stitches?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Edward, I'm fine."

I sighed, nodding but she knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't be satisfied until I could see for myself. "I want to check," I said, facing forward. We were not supposed to know each other, and act as if we were two strangers meeting on a plane for the first time.

I looked at her again. She cocked a slim brown eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to join the mile high club." The southern accent she added was right on the money and sexy as hell.

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep from laughing. Thankfully, she had said that only loud enough for me to hear, but still, the implication was clear in her eyes. She would be willing if I gave the signal. How I wished I could see _her _eyes and not the manufactured ones she had to wear so she could hide who she really was. Considering that her face was all over the news, she had to do what she needed to hide for a while, especially after the show her, Charlie, and Garrett put on for the public.

I stuck out my hand and gave her the alias I had for this trip. "John Williams," I said, wanting to pull her to me when her soft hand slid into mine.

"Tammy Jacobs," she murmured, the tips of her fingers sliding along my palm slowly as our hands released the other.

"Fuck," I hissed at the delicate touch that for some reason, I felt down below.

She cocked an eyebrow again, knowing exactly what she did to me. We said nothing for several minutes, simply sharing the quiet peace that surrounded us in a bubble of privacy. Her body invited me to lean closer, the scent of whatever light perfume she wore was intoxicating.

Her laughter was sweet, much like the woman I loved. It was so fucking good to see that she was all right. When I thought she wasn't boarding the plane, I was sure something in our plan had gone wrong.

Maybe the bullet had penetrated through the two bulletproof vests she had worn. Perhaps the impact was too hard on her stitches and she started to bleed out.

Some of my dark thoughts must have come over my features because I felt her delicate fingers slip over one of my hands. "You all right, sugar?" She still had to play the part, since two busy bodies sitting in front of us were listening to us again.

I tightened my fingers around hers briefly. "I am now," I said, knowing it was cheesy as fuck. The soft "aw" from the women made that obvious.

"Aren't you sweet?" my beautiful Bella said, her smile widening. "Are you heading home?"

"Sure am," I replied, releasing her hand and buckling my seatbelt as instructed. We said little as the waited for the plane to take off and once we were in the air, I turned back to her. "How about you?"

She tossed her head to the side. "Visiting Los Angeles, maybe visit the beach."

The idea of her on the beach made me groan under my breath. I nodded, ignoring the desire. "I have a layover there, but only a couple of hours before I head home to my little girl."

"Aw," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "A daddy, huh? She's a lucky little girl."

I nodded, laughing and waiting for the light to indicate we could move from our seats. "_I'm_ lucky to have her."

I was so fucking lucky to have Ellie and Bella, who loved me as much as I loved them.

"Any pictures?" she asked, and I could see the plea in her eyes. She wanted to see Ellie, missed her desperately, too.

"Of course," I said, pulling out my wallet where I had some of us printed out back home before I left for Arizona. I handed them to her and watched as she smiled them, staring for longer than most strangers would.

"She's a beauty," she said softly, tracing Ellie's face in a photograph.

"Just like her mother," I murmured. Her gaze lifted to meet my eyes and she smiled, blushing. Damn, I hadn't seen that on her in a while. I loved it. "I have a ton more on my phone, but since we're on a plane—"

"I understand."

Smiling, I laughed at something I remembered. "My daughter loves the camera."

"She looks like she does," she said, gesturing discreetly toward the passengers in front of us still listening. Ellie was not a topic we could discuss too openly, since Senior had asked where his granddaughter was, when Bella and her family were sped away. We definitely couldn't risk using her name out in the open.

For a few minutes more, we talked about some of the things we liked about California, discussing the theme parks that a certain little girl would no doubt love to visit.

I leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "Go to the bathroom in a few minutes and I'll meet you there a couple after."

At her nod, I sat back in my seat and we continued to talk about nothing in particular, some of it made up. Our conversation was to keep those that were too nosey for their own good from realizing that we knew each other, and not some strangers meeting on a plane.

It was hard for me to carry on that way. I wanted to touch her as a boyfriend, lover, or husband would on the way out for a vacation.

"Excuse me," she said, rising from her seat and passing me as she made her way down the aisle. A flight attendant pointed the way to the bathroom as she walked over to another passenger who wanted her attention.

My fingers tapped on my bouncing knee, wishing that time would move fucking faster. Once I couldn't take it any longer, I slipped from my seat as the two women bickered about some crochet pattern. I knocked on the door with a knuckle and seconds after, I was inside and had my arms around her.

She smiled at me, her eyes once again the lovely brown I loved. She removed her contacts for me.

"Bella," I murmured, pressing my lips to hers. She moaned softly, pushing her hips against mine. Though I desperately needed to be inside her, there was something else I needed more—reassurance.

I gasped as I pulled away from her mouth, panting. "I need to see." She stilled in my arms, nodding as I started to slip the buttons of her blouse loose. The fabric parted slightly, giving me a lovely view of the tops of her breasts.

Fuck, she was beautiful.

She remained with her hands on my hips, keeping me from going too far, not that there was much room for moving around in the tiny bathroom. Once I had most of it unbuttoned, I parted the sides of her blouse, my fingers brushing her skin.

A bruise marred her skin, near her stitches. I winced, knowing it was a byproduct of being shot with a high-powered rifle, despite the two bulletproof vests she wore beneath her dress and jacket.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, lightly grazing the area with the tips of my fingers.

She shook her head. "It did then," she whispered. "My _acting_ to being shot was very real. I was shocked that I felt that much of the impact." I shuddered, my fingers gripping the sides of her shirt hard. "The blood packets did their job as we hoped. That, along with happened to Charlie, and Garret's help on getting us out of there, everyone thinks I'm dead."

The man hired, likely by Senior, to kill Bella, the one in the other building earlier, was dead. Jasper thankfully had found him before he took a shot at Bella or Charlie. As with any good hired gun, the senator was supposed to never hear from him again, which he won't because he'd supposedly done his job and he was dead. It worked fucking perfectly.

Charlie had to take a bullet for it to look like it was a full on hit, and to hurry up the investigation against the senator. However, Renee and Alice were fucking clueless to that part of the plan. Which I was sure Charlie would pay the price for later, once they realized the truth. We wanted real reactions, and Bella had said her sister couldn't lie for shit, much less act.

Last I heard on the news was that Charlie was released from the hospital and expected to make a full recovery. The bullet had gone through the fleshy part of his shoulder, missing the bone. I also learned that the senator was still free, but according to Garrett, if everything worked out, would be arrested the day after his son's funeral, perhaps sooner.

We found out hours earlier that Morgan Dwyer was under arrest, and his cousin Phillip was dead. In a joint effort by DEA, FBI and local police, Phillip died during a raid earlier that morning. It was almost over. There were a few loose ends, and once Senior was in county lockup, he'd die at the hand of a crazed drunk, as would Morgan.

"I love you," I whispered as I pressed my lips over the bruised skin. "After it was done, and on the way to the airport, I realized that it was the scariest thing I had ever had to do in my life."

She shook her head. "How did you do it?"

I sighed, hating the words I had to say.

"I had to go up there, do what I had to do as if was a job, like the ones I did before. I treated it as such, like I had no personal attachment to you or Charlie."

Her eyes widened in shock, she actually looked horrified. I grasped her face in my hands, thumbing the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. But if I had gone up there thinking that I'm about to shoot at the woman I loved, the one I'm supposed to marry, the mother of our child, I wouldn't have done it. I would've chickened out after tranquilizing those two agents, and Senior would've kept looking for you, seeking revenge and for our daughter. Especially after you called him out on who he really is."

I kissed her lips softly, closing my eyes and pressing my forehead against hers. "And if I had managed to talk myself into it, I could've made a mistake. There was too much at stake for me to risk that. I'm sorry if I sound like a cold-hearted bastard, but it got me through it."

"You're not that person anymore," she whispered.

"I don't want to be."

"You've done all this to protect us," she shook her head, her fingers circling my wrists. "I did this to you. Made you kill again. I'm so sorry."

"I'd do it for you again and again if it meant that you'd be safe, baby. Don't put the blame on anyone. Not for this, I'd do anything to protect the ones I love. Don't ever forget that."

Her eyes lift to meet mine again, so close to my own, they seemed so fucking bright and beautiful from her tears. Her arms surrounded me, her lips pressed at my shoulder, kissing me there as she whispered how much she loved me.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We go home. Someone is waiting for us."

I felt her smile against my skin, her lips traveling slowly along my jaw until she touched them to my mouth. We held each other close for a while longer before we realized we couldn't stay in the little bathroom. As much as I loved the idea of exploring the mile high club with Bella, I figured we could take advantage of Charlie's private jet one day in the not so distant future.

We reached Los Angeles within an hour and were on the road for San Francisco where we'd catch a plane back to Seattle as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Isabella Marie Adler was dead. The world believed it to be true and soon Bella would be ready to be the real Mrs. Cullen.

Life couldn't be sweeter.

~oOo~

**Ellie**

I hummed the sunshine song as I colored in my coloring book. Momma often said it was okay for me to color outside the lines. The first time I did it on purpose, I gave Pooh a mustache, drew Piglet all by myself, and viola I became an artist.

Momma pinned it up on the fridge with a magnet and smiled every time she opened the door. After that, I did my best to make her happy, so I kept drawing. She bought me colored pencils when she saw how good I was and I got even better. I loved it so much that I asked for paints and brushes.

Momma said that it was my creative outlet. I never told her it was my happy place. When my bad dad yelled at Momma, I would paint all the time. Now I had a new happy place. My mommy and daddy loved each other and me in that place. They loved to make each other smile, too. That was important because Momma's smile lit up a room at least that was what Daddy said. Then again, he said that about me, too.

I really didn't think he was a liar.

They fight sometimes, but not like Momma did with bad dad. When Momma and my new daddy fight, they don't talk to each other but by the next morning, they're happy again.

It was kinda silly but Grandma Renee once said that when two people love each, they should never go to bed angry. Made sense to me, and Momma had to have heard the same thing because they're always happy again at breakfast.

"Hey princess," Jacob said from behind the stove. "How do you feel about hamburgers for dinner?"

"Yes, you buying or cooking them?" I asked, trying not to giggle. He wore one of Momma's aprons that had a thousand flowers on it and he looked so silly. Besides Lindsey at school, Jacob was my best friend. Oh and my parents.

"I'm cooking, of course." He waved a spatula in the air like a wand. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour."

After Daddy left to go get Momma, Jacob stayed with me to watch over me like Daddy did all the time. I was scared for a little while, because what if they never came back. Jacob helped me forget when we played Wii. I won him on boxing, big time. I needed to tell Daddy about that.

We went swimming and hiking, a lot of things to keep me busy and probably get me tired. I was a little sleepy but when he told me that Momma and Daddy would be home soon, I forgot all about my nap.

So did Jacob! Yes!

Sitting beside me was Paul who was very good at drawing too. He said he drew all the tattoos for the pack. They're really cool, but Daddy said I could never get one, like ever. Sometimes he was no fun, but he made my day by getting me some temporary ones the other day. My "Born to be Wild" one still hadn't come off.

_I hope Momma doesn't get mad._ I might have to take the blame on that one.

I still haven't talked to Charlie and Grandma, and I missed them, so much. Daddy said it would be a long time until we could see them again. That made me sad, but Daddy helped me make videos of me doing cute things for them. Daddy said they had a lot of catching up to do, because I was _always_ cute.

I hoped they'd get home soon; I wanted to show them my new drawing. It's of my family and me. It had Daddy with his crazy leaf hair, Momma's big smile, and my pretty eyes. I also drew my new baby brother and sister.

I wanted to be a big sister so badly.

"Oh," I gasped, grabbing a brown color pencil. "I forgot a dog."

"That picture sounds more like a wish list, Ellie," Jacob said, mixing yucky meat together in a bowl.

"It is," I said, nodding. "How else do I tell them I want brothers, sisters and a dog? This is breaking it to them easy."

Jacob laughed and then sighed. "You talk to Charlie way too much."

"I miss him, Jacob. And my parents," I said, dropping my pencil. He stopped to look at me and nodded. "How much longer until Momma comes home?"

"Soon," he whispered, pulling out his cell phone to check something.

I picked up my red cell phone from Grandpa. "I think I'll call my auntie."

Jacob was smiling at his phone, but now he looked confused when he looked up at me. "What?"

"My auntie, grandpa gave me her number."

Now, he looked scared. "You shouldn't be calling Alice, Ellie."

"Not Alice." Oh no, I forgot! Grandpa told me I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. _Oops._

"Then who?"

Before I could tell him, I heard the front door open and close. "We're home!" I heard Daddy yell.

"Oh my gosh," I said and hopped off my chair. I ran toward the door and as Daddy helped Momma out of her jacket, I watched them.

He touched her like she was a bubble. Like if she was going to break. Why was he doing that? What happened to Momma?

Tears started to fall and my chest felt hot. "Momma?" She turned to look at me, and I could see the ouchie that colored her pretty face. "Mommy!" I ran to her as she crouched down to take me in her arms. I could tell it hurt to hold me, but she held on to me tight as she stood up, making it hard to breathe.

I didn't care.

I kissed her whole face and stuck my nose in her hair. It always reminded me of when we fell asleep on my bed together. "I missed you so much, Mommy," I whispered, my arms tightening around her. Behind her Daddy stayed really still, he looked scared. "You brought her back to me."

He looked down at his feet, but I could see a tear fall down his cheek as he rubbed the back of his head. "I said I would," he said softly.

I held up my arm, moving enough to wrap it around his neck. He wrapped both of his strong arms around Mommy and me. Daddy smelled Mommy's hair like I did. It always smelled so good.

"I love you," Mommy said softly. "I love you two so much."

Daddy whispered something to Mommy, and soon we were sitting together on the couch. He had both of us really close, he wouldn't let go for a second.

After a little while, they said they had something to tell me. They looked scared and worried for some reason. I sat between them as they told me about my bad daddy. They didn't tell me everything, I could tell.

That was okay. They wrapped me in their arms as I cried because he was gone. I was sad and mad at the same time. It made me all confused. I remembered good things and bad things about my dad, but mostly the bad.

"He's never coming back, is he?" I asked, sniffling and blowing my nose on the tissue that Daddy gave me. He shook his head, wiping more of my tears with another tissue. "Mommy and me will never have to go away again?"

Mommy's arms held me so hard for a little while before she kissed the middle of my forehead. "We don't have to go away. We can stay with Edward forever."

I looked up at Daddy and touched his cheek. "Can we stay forever, Daddy?"

He smiled, the funny wrinkles around his mouth getting bigger. I giggled as he blew his nose and rolled his eyes. He was always good at making me feel better.

"Of course you can, princess," he said, pulling me onto his lap. "I think forever sounds pretty good."

I nodded, feeling a little better after crying for a long time. "That's good, because I have something to show you," I said, hopping off and running into the kitchen. They called for me but I told them to stay there on the couch.

Jacob handed me my drawing with a smile. How did he know? "Go get them, kid."

I grinned and took a big bite of a burger waiting for me. "Mmm. I will."

"Go take care of business and tell them to come and have some dinner."

I nodded and ran back to the living room where I could see Daddy kissing Mommy. I stood in front of them and cleared my throat. Grandpa said it was the best way to get their attention, if not I was supposed to stomp on Daddy's foot whenever they kissed in front of me.

I didn't want to do that. It was only a _little _gross.

"What do you have behind your back, Ellie?" Mommy asked. She did that eyebrow thing that I still didn't know how to do.

_She's got skillz._

"Our family portrait," I said, wiping my nose with another tissue. I couldn't do it on my sleeve, because I was a lady.

I handed it to them and Daddy took it from my hands. His eyes widened and Mommy started coughing a lot.

"Now, according to Jacob, you could probably make this portrait happen in two years if you get to steppin," I said, nodding hard.

Then I did that thing that Daddy says always breaks him. I put my hands together, made my eyes go all big and teary and shook my lip. It was pure win.

"Jacob!" Mommy screamed and Daddy hit his forehead with his hand.

Oh, that didn't sound good. I probably shouldn't tell them that I read a little about the reproduction system on the computer. If Jacob cried like a baby about it when he caught me checking the encyclopedia, they'd probably be mad as heck.

"Is this not a good time to ask where babies come from?"

"Oh my God," Daddy groaned, hitting his head on the back of the couch.


	44. The Fall Out

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Forty-Four—The Fall Out**

* * *

**Edward**

God, she was beautiful while she slept. None of the worry, her dark past, and uncertainty was on her face as she lay peacefully on the plush pillow. Her hair seemed longer even though she'd been gone for a little less than two weeks. It was ridiculous to think such a thing, but I couldn't help it. Her lips were in that soft, natural pout that always made me crave a taste and test their softness with my mouth. One of her delicate hands cushioned her cheek, as the other lay over my heart.

"So beautiful," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

Her slim thigh urged me to move, to accommodate her, allowing it to slip between my legs. My fingers skimmed her hip as she moved, and I could feel the muscles stretch under my touch. I wanted my hands on her, all over. I reminded myself that she had to sleep, since she had little for weeks.

I kept myself from seeking more of her warm silky skin, but it was so fucking hard. It didn't help that her body seemed to respond to my perusal, her nipples growing taut under my gaze. _She's killing me._

"If you keep staring at me like that," her sleepy voice intruded my thoughts, "I am liable to burst into flames." I groaned as her hands curled around my neck, pulling my mouth toward hers. She was naked beneath the sheets, my hands molding to her body, holding her as close as possible to my own. In seconds, I had her beneath me, her thighs accommodating me this time. She moaned at the corner of my mouth, and then gasped for breath as I kissed a path down her neck. One hand curled in my hair where she tugged, the other lost in the sheet, holding on as I skimmed my lips along her stomach.

There was no need for words, and as usual, she was ready for me. I groaned and dropped my head on her abdomen as need nearly rushed all the air from my lungs. Would it always be like this? I hoped so, because I would never have enough of her. Not a year from now or sixty, I would always love and want her like this.

Her body surged under the touch and guidance of my hand and mouth, riding over the edge with a satisfying moan. I watched as her head twisted from side to side, her hands clutching the sheets in a desperate attempt to stay grounded. Her thighs tightened around my head, as she clenched around my fingers. As she settled, I pressed lingering kisses along the inside of her thighs, reveling in her soft, sated sounds.

Unable to hold out much longer, I crawled over her, lifting one of her legs over my arm. She gasped, "Please, please." I thrust inside her, my warm, wet, slice of heaven. She nearly screamed at the intrusion, turning her mouth to muffle it into my shoulder. I groaned at the feel of her teeth, and filled her harder and deeper.

"Love you, love you," I chanted against her skin, pressing small kisses all over her face. "You can never leave me again." My words were nearly incoherent and breathless, as I continued to press into her.

However, she heard and understood every word. Her dark eyes looked deep into mine as she whispered, "Never again, baby."

I groaned and kissed her again, feeling the languid slide of her tongue against mine. It was such a contrast to what was happening below. I fucked her hard while she kissed me softly. I loved every second and breathless touch of her lips.

It worked to slow me down, allowing my body to rest more fully against her. The sweet tips of her breasts brushed my chest as my hips kept a steady pace. With every tender slide of her fingers and tongue, the worry and doubts that I held deep inside me, seeped out, until there was nothing left but hope and love.

I had never felt anything like it.

As our foreheads pressed together, our eyes on each other, she whispered, "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded, still keeping the connection intact. "Marry me tomorrow."

She smiled and replied, "Whenever you want,"

"Can we have more children soon?"

Her hands cradled my face, watching me closely. "As soon as we get word that there is no longer any threat." I nodded, knowing she was right. My lips sought hers and our bodies continued to move together, trembling with sweat beading along our skin. At the final push, I quaked as she clenched around me, my mouth sealed over hers.

Breathless and suddenly exhausted, I had enough energy to roll off her and tuck her against my side. We fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her stomach, a soft sigh on her lips as our fingers intertwined over her belly. "Someday," she whispered.

~oOo~

Ellie clutched to my hand as we walked across the parking lot to her classroom. I knew she was nervous, since we had no idea what awaited us inside. Ms. Gomez last indicated that she would not utter a word of what happened that day Felix's men tried to use Ellie to get to me.

From what we established from the school, they believed it was a fluke incident about the loss of power and communications throughout the campus. Luckily, besides Leah, no one had been hurt during the short blackout we had initiated to save Ellie.

"It'll be fine, Ellie," I said, picking her up and kissing her cheek. That morning was tough on everyone. Ellie battled with her love for school and wanting to be home with her mother. Bella wanted the same thing, but we knew it was best to go on with life as if nothing happened. It was for the sake of Ms. Gomez and our cover, especially since we wanted to stay in Forks.

"I know," she whispered softly, her arms tightening around my neck briefly. "You are still picking me up today, right?"

"Of course I am, princess. I'll be right outside with your chariot."

"You're so silly sometimes." She giggled sweetly, nuzzling her small nose against my cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

I sighed and kissed her forehead. She asked me to set her down, and when I did, I felt strangely empty as she ran inside her classroom. In only a few short months, she had grown so much. I hated letting go. I was about to scold her about running, but a voice from within the room beat me to it.

"Ellie," she said. "No running in the classroom."

My little girl stopped in her tracks, staring at Ms. Gomez who greeted her with a bright smile. Ellie's hand lifted to her lips as if she hadn't expected her favorite teacher to be inside the room.

"Ms. Gomez!" She ran toward her, wrapping her arms around her teacher. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad to see you here," she said, meeting my eyes over Ellie's head. "Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

I offered her my hand when Ellie finally let her go. "Good morning."

The concern in her features softened. "I trust everything is well."

"Yes," I replied. For the moment, there were no local threats. No one knew that Ellie aka Eleanor was Charlie's granddaughter. "If you have a moment, I'd like to speak with you."

She glanced at the clock and nodded. "I have three minutes before breakfast arrives." She sent Ellie to pick out the reading book of the day and led me to the corner of her classroom where her desk was located. "What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

"My wife and I discussed it and are considering sending Ellie to talk to someone."

She smiled, seemingly relieved. "I'm glad to hear that."

I allowed a cool, usually frightening mask to come over my features. "Discretion is at the upmost importance," I emphasized.

The implication was clear in my tone and eyes. If the doctor uttered a word to anyone about what Ellie said to her or him in confidence, I would take necessary steps to ensure her safety. That meant if necessary, I'd kill to keep her identity a secret.

It was a huge risk and we already decided that we would wait a few months before we started to send Ellie to talk with someone. I hoped by then the media attention would die down enough that no one would recognize Ellie. Until then, we were doing our best to talk to her about anything and everything. She was very open and we hoped it remained that way. Despite that, we knew that we were in over our heads when it came to the trauma Ellie had experienced at such a young age.

Ms. Gomez cocked a slim eyebrow and nodded, pulling out a card from a desk drawer. "She would never betray my confidence, I assure you, Mr. Cullen. She is family."

That was good enough for me. "Thank you," I said, taking the card she offered.

She smiled and shooed me away, and turned her attention to the rest of the class. Ellie ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, smiling brightly.

"Love you, Daddy."

I brushed my hand over her hair, loving the cute little braids her mother styled it in. "Love you, too, princess. Always."

~oOo~

"Are you nervous?" I asked Bella as she paced the living room. The flat screen on the wall displayed the Channel 4 news from Arizona that I routed through my wireless network.

"Today's the funeral," she whispered, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "Plus, there's another crucial step to our plan going down today."

I nodded. "So far it looks like the asshole might get away with all this," I growled, feeling the same tension she felt. Jasper managed a call, which was never easy, and some evidence against the senator suddenly disappeared, Garrett and Alistair were pissed as hell. There was a leak in their network, nobody was aware of. The warrant authorities had tried to obtain also proved futile, considering the bastard knew each judge in the state. No one seemed to want to go against him. We had to find a way to make them spring into action.

I wished that I had taken the shot, and killed the asshole from the rooftop that day. However, the chance of anyone boarding a plane so soon after an assassination of a senator would've been remote. I'd likely be in a jail cell and charged with murder. Anyone still left in Senior's organization would've had me killed within days. Put simply, Bella and Charlie knew it wouldn't be worth it.

The next step in our plan was to insure that there was some kind of action against Senior. He hardly left the confines of his home or office and was constantly under surveillance. Though Jasper was an expert sharpshooter, it posed a huge risk to take him out while so closely under watch.

Charlie was going to up the ante with an appearance at the funeral for James. The man had balls of fucking steel to do such a thing, and now having seen Senior's anger, who would likely do something liable to get him in trouble. One punch was all it would take to have Senior arrested and he'd be dead by morning.

That was the original plan but things changed recently. Charlie had come to a decision. He wanted Senior to suffer. Renee remembered him from when he'd taken her to Phillip Dwyer. Senior had originally bought Renee for his cousin as a reward for his first successful deal and hit. He'd been so young and unrecognizable to Renee that she had never connected the dots, until recently. Charlie wanted revenge for the hell Bella's mother had gone through until he saved her.

The only reason why Bella and I agreed with him was that he promised he'd get out of the business if they succeeded.

"Here we are with live coverage outside of Smith's Cemetery, following the story surrounding Senator James Alder and his late son. Overwhelming support by some of the most influential people in the state has arrived and continually does so as the funeral for James Adler the second is soon underway. James …"

I rose to my feet and wrapped my arms around Bella from behind. Her body settled against my own, watching as a limo went through the cemetery's gates. I recognized the license plates; the numbers the same as the one Jasper told me would be Charlie's car. A dark SUV followed closely behind.

"That's them," I whispered in her ear. Her body tensed in my arms, watching as the limo came to a stop. Through the wrought iron gates, we saw the driver exit the limo. From the SUV, Sam and Seth jumped out to join them. Opening one of the doors, Seth stood aside and Charlie stepped out.

The reaction was instantaneous.

From the feed I also routed to the television from Sam and Seth's radios and mini cameras, we saw Senior, as he made his way toward Charlie. His wife, Debra trailed several feet behind her and gasped when Renee stepped out of the car, carrying what looked like a child, her head and back covered by a small blanket.

"Ellie!" Debra cried out. "Oh my God, Ellie!"

Bella had told me that Debra had always treated Ellie as if she was her granddaughter. She loved her, as any grandmother should when she visited. She also indicated that Debra had expressed her wishes to see her after all this was over, unfortunately that would be impossible. Debra would never see Elizabeth Grace Alder again.

Alice and Renee curled around the child, as Charlie, Sam and Seth barred Debra from getting any closer.

"I just want to know if she's okay," Debra continued to wail.

Senior grasped his wife's arm and while the reporter talked off screen of the confrontation they couldn't hear. He hissed to her, "Get a hold of yourself, Debra."

She visibly complied but she dug her nails into his arm. "I'm sorry," she whispered, clearing her throat and standing straighter. "I missed her and I just want to see her."

Renee shook her head, pulling the child's body even closer. "Not today, Debra," she said softly. "She's asleep and," she glared at Senior, "it wouldn't be a good idea for her to see him right now."

It was Senior's turn to glare. "I bet you have my granddaughter, my blood, believing in the lies you're filthy daughter and husband fed to the authorities and media."

Charlie, dressed in a dark grey suit, stepped toward Senior, and snarled, "You mean my baby girl _you_ had murdered! You ordered the hit on us. You are responsible for Ellie losing her mother. You are!"

Senior looked around, noticing several people attending the funeral discretely watching and listening. A few of the attendants were texting or on the phone as they waited for the funeral to start. Any one of them could be feeding information to the media. Though it was a private funeral, Senior seemed to have sent an invite to half the state.

"This is not the time or place to have this discussion," Senior growled, straightening his tie and grabbing Debra's arm again. "I'm burying my son today, the same man your daughter murdered."

Bella closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Why did we agree to this?"

"It might be the only way, baby."

She nodded and we watched as Senior and Debra stepped away from Charlie and Renee. Slowly, everyone started to surround a canopy where several lines of chairs stood.

"See, it wasn't that bad."

"I know," she sighed, holding onto my hands. "This is going to work, isn't it? This will give those men and women that stand beside the asshole, doubts. All we need is one to sign off on the warrant. That will get the DA to issue an arrest."

I nodded, knowing she was just trying to process everything, make sense of it in her mind. "This will work, baby."

For over almost an hour we watched, listened as James Adler II was buried six feet under, where he belonged. I worried for Bella, wondered if she had regrets, but as the casket slowly slipped beneath the surface, she breathed another sigh of relief. It seemed to happen in increments, more and more tension leaving her with every successful step.

"He's really gone."

"Yes, he is. He'll never hurt you again where he is going."

"Hope its hell."

I kissed her shoulder and neck and said, "I'm sure it is."

From the news coverage, we saw cars line up to exit the cemetery, Charlie's limo and Sam's SUV were the last in the queue, except for Senior's town car. Bella tensed in my arms, barely breathing as the limo exited and disappeared down the street. I switched to Sam's camera coverage from the SUV, watching the limo as it entered a hotel-parking garage as they remained outside, watching the street. Minutes later, the limo exited with the intent to make its way to the airport to catch a flight to Seattle.

"We have incoming," Sam said to Seth. "News vans and what looks like Senior." From his mini cam, we watched as a reporter and a few others ran toward the limo, the darkened windows not allowing them a glimpse inside.

Senior had his driver block the exit, the limo barely stopping in time. He jumped out of his car, determined to see Charlie, calling out for him.

"Shit," Bella hissed. "We should've been prepared for this."

"We are," I assured her. Sure enough, Sam and Seth exited the SUV, scrambling to put themselves between the car, the reporters, and Senior.

"Get back," Seth growled, arming himself. Several of the media backed away but kept their equipment trained on the men. From the limo, three more of our men, including the driver, exited, and helped get people further back and prevent Senior from getting further.

"I want my granddaughter, you son of a bitch," he howled, trying to get through five men that wouldn't budge. "I swear I will kill you for what you and your daughter have done to me and mine. Give me Ellie!"

The men managed to put even more distance between the car and the people as sirens came from down the street. It was a mess of bodies from the tiny camera's view and there was still no live coverage of the scene. Seconds later, the ground rumbled, screams and curses came from everywhere.

"_The limo is on fire!"_

"_It blew up!"_

"_Oh my God, there are people inside!"_

"_Call for an ambulance."_

"Senior's down, I repeat, Senior is down." I heard Sam hiss as the camera mounted on the lapel of his jacket turned toward the limo. Seth and a few others tried to get close but the vehicle was in flames, even Senior's car suffered a little for the explosion.

Bella cleared her throat. "Does it look like someone else got hurt?"

"I don't think so. The bomb was meant to only take out the limo."

"What the hell is wrong with Senior?" she growled, as Sam had to help the asshole onto the ground, the man clutching his chest. "He is _not _getting off that easy!"

"He's having a heart attack," Sam said to Seth, tossing a cell phone. "Get an ambulance here, now."


	45. The End of the Barrel

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Forty-Five—The End of the Barrel**

* * *

**Senior**

It had been three days since the explosion occurred, the one that sent my already spiraling life into a tailspin. On nearly constant rotation was the news feed of me threatening to kill Charles Swan, the encounter at the funeral and Isabella's shooting. Occasionally, one of the broadcast's remembered that my son was dead, murdered by his wife, but it was already old news.

What everyone seemed to focus on was me, and because of that, my world was crumbling around me. A life that took me years to build. To give me more than what my past could let me have. After my parents died when I was child, Phillip and Morgan's family took me in and saved me from a terrible life.

However, it wasn't an easy one. We were barely a step above poverty level and though we learned to live off the land, I needed more. I was a small lad back in my youth and it was my larger cousins that protected me, aware of my intelligence and because I was family.

By the time we finished our schooling, I already ran several scams and successfully lined our pocket with money. The problem was that it got me noticed by some unsavory characters that wanted a cut.

I remembered that day clearly, sitting in the corner of the pub, Morgan and Phillip watching the men who dared threatened me. By the end of the meeting, I had taken two lives with a gun and a knife. The following day, I managed to turn their men into mine and had another chunk of business meant to line our pockets.

It wasn't until my dear aunt and uncle were killed in retaliation that we realized we were no longer safe at home. After we hit the bastards, killing all twenty-eight members, including all children and women, we left for the states.

It wasn't easy to establish oneself in a place that seemed to have territorial bosses everywhere. We even considered damn Kansas, but a fanatic religious group had made it clear we were not welcomed there. Florida was where we finally managed to find a place to dwell and do business.

After a few years, I wanted more. Money was no longer enough. I wanted to be top dog, to have the power and respect that came along with it. It took a while longer but after careful searching, I was able to find the perfect place of my rebirth.

A small city in Arizona had lost several city buildings to a massive fire, including a hospital and city hall where birth records resided. It happened close enough to my original birth and with some amazing forgery by Morgan, I was James Adler of Arizona, an American citizen, born and raised. Orphaned at a young age—those records were also lost in a fire—adopted by a lovely couple who later died, leaving their entire estate to their son.

With some more careful maneuvering, I earned my invitations to some of the most political and influential people of the state, including Debra's father. The rest was history, and that life I created was falling down around me. No one was taking my calls any longer; I had no idea if the FBI or local authorities were moving in on me soon.

I scrambled to my safe, opened it to grab my paper files, pulling out my shredder. I knew that I'd have to burn it, too. I stuffed six hard drives and several usb drives into a small incinerator that Morgan had installed months earlier.

The familiar click of my wife's heels sounded behind me. I swirled around, my jaw dropping at the gun in her gloved hands. My eyes snapped up to hers, finding them red-rimmed from crying. She'd been like that since the funeral.

She didn't cry for my son, but for Isabella and Ellie.

The twinge in my chest, I ignored easily, knowing it was nothing. After the bomb, and a trip to the hospital, they found I was simply in shock. My heart was perfectly fine. I knew that, too, but the situation called for some distraction from what I had threatened to do to the man minutes before the bastard was killed. It hadn't helped.

"Debra," I hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

She merely smiled, one that always got my blood going. God, she was beautiful in her triumph. She had won, I knew it, and so did she. From what I learned since she tried to leave me, she had a nice little nest egg somewhere, with upwards of two million dollars. She would be able to live on some tropical island comfortably for the rest of her life—the bitch.

"I'm not doing anything," she murmured, setting the gun on the desk. "I'd make sure to grab all the video surveillance footage you have in storage, too."

"What do you want?"

She fluffed her hair, and smiled. "That was Alyssa on the phone, you know my friend at City Hall. The press conference is about to start." Before I could protest that I didn't plan to watch it, she turned on the television.

An FBI agent, Garrett something, stood behind a podium as he started to speak. I recognized Phoenix's mayor, the police chief and the newly appointed Medical Chief Examiner Carlisle Masen, standing behind him.

"_As of this morning, we can confirm that the four bodies found in the limo, rented by Charles Swan on the day of…"_

"I don't want to watch this," I growled.

Debra whispered, "I want to know if you killed my granddaughter."

"I did no such thing."

"_Dr. Masen has confirmed, using dental and medical records that the bodies were of those we speculated to be, Charles Swan, Renee Brandon-Swan, Alice Brandon, and Elizabeth Grace Adler."_

"Oh, Ellie," Debra cried, her hand lifting to wipe tears from her face.

"_We are currently exercising all means to find the ones responsible for this crime. We are taking every tip and lead into consideration and should have the suspect in custody soon."_

She turned it off and dropped the remote on my desk. "Alyssa said that Judge Edwards has signed the warrant. They'll be here within the hour."

I groaned and ran to my computer and checked the security footage from outside. It would be sooner than an hour, they were just outside the gates. I dropped a stack of files in Debra's hands.

"Help me then," I said, pushing her toward the incinerator.

"No." I turned in time to see her drop what I'd given her on the floor, sending papers flying everywhere.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this."

Her face was impassive and said, "There is no 'we.'"

"Then why are you still here," I roared, grasping her arms tightly. "Just go, you fucking bitch." She shook her head, looking back at the desk to the gun. "What? Do you think you can reach it and kill me?"

She shook her head again. "Your son is dead. Your granddaughter is dead."

"I had nothing to do with Ellie! I told you."

"You may have not ordered the hit on them, but all this started with your son. With Bella coming home, they're all dead because you taught your son _your_ values."

"What do you want from me, Debra?" I shook her hard, watching the perfect coif fall apart. "Tell me."

"You'll never survive in jail." She stomped on my foot with her heel, forcing me to let her go and howl in pain.

"You crazy bitch!"

"I came here to give you a way out," she hissed. "You will die in prison, if someone doesn't move on you before the damn trial. If they don't, you will suffer at the hands of other inmates the second they learn you killed a child."

"I'll find a way."

She only laughed. "It's over."

"I will leave the country."

"There is nothing left for you."

I shook my head and settled in the chair behind my desk. "Leave me."

"Can you imagine what it felt for that little girl to burn in that car?" I wasn't fucking heartless. The scene had given me nightmares since it happened. "They're all dead because of you. The FBI will be knocking down your door in ten minutes. You could spend the next thirty years in prison and suffer worse abuse than I have. I suppose you do deserve that."

I dropped my head in my hands. "Just go, Debra."

I heard the click of her heels again, and she stopped at the door. "For what it's worth, I loved him like he was my own when he was younger. Before you let him hurt me like you did."

"I know."

**Debra**

I knew James continued to watch me as I moved through the house.I walked down the hall, nodding to my lover for the last twenty years. Jonathan had been servicing my family before I was forced to marry James. He followed me, despite the fact that he could not offer me much. I would've never survived the abuse if it hadn't been for him.

He was taller than my husband was, lanky but strong as an ox. The few times that James had been too drunk to remember anything; he had saved me from the worst of the abuse. With salt and pepper hair and a soft but commanding demeanor, he was nothing like James.

He grabbed the last of our things and walked beside me, out the front doors. Several cars were coming up the driveway; two agents immediately stopped us from placing our things in my car.

As they took our bags to search them thoroughly, they asked us questions, but neither of us said a word. Suddenly there was a pop of a gunshot that came from inside the house, instantly putting everyone on alert. Several men rushed inside my home, armed and ready for battle.

They would not find any. Confirmation came in under a minute later, one of the radios squawked with the news. "We have a man down, with what looks like a self-inflicted wound to the mouth. The senator is dead."

Jonathan secured me in his arms, whispering in my ear, "It's over."

My entire family was dead or at least the police thought so, because I knew in my heart that Isabella and Ellie were alive and well. I hoped that one day I'd see them again.


	46. The Workout

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Forty-Six – The Workout**

* * *

**Edward**

When we received the news on Senior's suicide, it was late at night and we were already asleep. I had to wake Bella to tell her, and she remained restless for hours in bed, as I tried to offer her some comfort. However, it seemed something she didn't want.

She wanted vengeance. She wanted revenge. Things she could no longer obtain since the asshole was dead.

She sighed, turning to her side to attempt some more sleep. "I don't want to talk about this." I didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but she managed to for over an hour. However, she woke up from a nightmare that had her reaching for me. Since then she'd been like this.

"You're pissed," I murmured.

"What was your first clue?" Her hand thumped against the bed, as she turned from her side to face the ceiling, moving away from me. She ran a hand over her face and dug into her hair.

"That bastard got off easy by swallowing a bullet. First, he made it seem he was having a heart attack the day Charlie's limo was bombed, to gain sympathy. The man found none amongst his peers, and he didn't deserve any. The second he realized he had no one to turn to for help he killed himself. What a fucking coward." She demonstrated a slicing motion in the air. "No more. I don't want to talk about him anymore. He doesn't deserve a second thought."

There was so much emotion in her voice, it shook, tears forming and falling, wiped away with her hand swiftly and angrily. She needed something else to help expel that level of hate and anger. I swung my legs over the edge of the mattress, tossing the sheets aside. I found that the shorts I had on earlier were on a chair nearby, swiftly slipping into them.

"What are you doing?"

I heard the shift of fabric and knew she was watching me, could feel her eyes on my back and ass. I did my best to ignore the punch of desire that her perusal usually stirred. It wasn't the time for that. She needed an outlet, and though I would have loved to do it between the sheets, there was another way that she'd gain more from.

"Get dressed," I said gruffly, my back still stiff from an incident with Ellie and the tree house from earlier that day. That was another story.

"Why?"

I could tell she hadn't moved, and imagined that she was laying there partially hidden beneath the covers, her beautiful breasts bare and perfect. If I looked at her, we wouldn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the night.

"We're going to work that anger out of you in the gym," I indicated, moving toward the dresser in search for a shirt.

She hummed and whispered, "I could think of better ways to expend my energy." Fuck, how I wished I could join her in bed again.

I beat down the urge to comply, to slip into bed beside her. "No, Bella. Get up." I found a blue shirt and quickly threw it on, maybe if I had more clothes on the less tempted I'd be.

"Is that an order from my trainer?" There was a taunt in her voice, but the anger that simmered through it was far greater.

I turned, expecting to find her ready for a fight. I watched her shift on the bed to her knees, soft skin illuminated beneath the dim moonlight that filtered through the curtains. Naked, too. Fuck. Her arms were across her chest, with a "bitch brow" cocked, and lips tight, nearly hissing with that barely contained anger.

"If that's what it will take to get your damn ass out of bed, then yeah," I said, adding the same taunt in my voice. "That's a fucking order." I'd probably pay dearly for that, but if I accomplished what I set out to do, then it'd be worth it.

Again, I expected her to give me a hard time. She glared for a minute and shrugged, forcing my eyes to wander. _Damn, is it hot in here?_

"Fine, but if I drop you on your ass, you're _kissing_ mine."

There was the feisty woman I loved. "I'll agree to those terms if you work through a routine for at least forty-five minutes." That and a couple of orgasms should work out all that pent up frustration and anger.

She nodded and moved toward me, but I quickly stepped away to the bathroom. There was no way I'd be able to resist her being so close. Her laughter penetrated the door. She knew exactly how hard it was for me to resist her, especially when she was walking around the room fucking naked.

I adjusted myself, glad that I chose loose basketball shorts, and went to wash my hands and rinse my mouth. I wasn't a complete idiot. I did plan to touch that lovely body of hers sometime soon, and it was best that I was minty fresh.

"Ready," she said through the door. I sighed and went to face her, and would undoubtedly be a torturous hour of watching her move, sweat, and bounce. What the fuck was I thinking?

She was clad in a sports bra that had a zipper-fucking-easy-access front, hugging her breasts perfectly, and a skirt thing that looked more like underwear and barely covered her ass. Why couldn't she have chosen leggings? Then again, those weren't much better, considering they let me know exactly what lay beneath the fabric. She was trying her best to distract me with the outfit. I'd be lucky to last an hour, at least she hadn't asked to spar naked. I'd never survive.

"Ready?" she asked, batting those sable lashes of hers innocently. The smirk on her lips completely contradicted her innocent eyes. She knew how to push my buttons. Smiling, I shook my head knowing it was something I'd always look forward to with Bella. She'd always keep me on my toes. Without another word, I led the way downstairs. After all this time, she was still damn good at putting up a front when she didn't want to face something.

I left Ellie's baby monitor nearby, and turned on the stereo low enough to hear if she woke up. At the foot of the stairs, Bella watched as I pulled out mats onto the floor and athletic tape. The look of seduction she'd worn since I tried to lure her to the gym was gone.

She looked angry again. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, tight lipped, even her nose flared slightly. Yeah, an angry workout session would help her not carry that burden on her shoulders. For a while at least, long enough that she'd get some rest.

"Come over here," I said in a firm tone. The same one I used when I wouldn't take no for an answer or when we worked out before. The tick of her jaw was the only indication she heard me. Stiff and growing angrier with every step she took, she made her way to me.

"This is stupid," she growled. "It's after midnight."

"Start your stretch routine." I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at her and waiting. She remained immobile. "Need a hand?" That was the wrong thing to say. A gorgeous smile spread on her face as she bent, placing her hands on the mat, and lifting her body up.

"Sure," she said as she supported herself in a handstand, forcing me to spot for her. She had good handle on this routine, but every once and a while she'd almost topple over when she lost focus. I usually stood nearby just in case. I swallowed, watching as she did a series of leg extensions and kicks, only needing to help her once. I kept the contact for only a few seconds, it was all I could endure without giving in.

Then I nearly expired when her legs spread into a split, cursing under my breath. Thankfully, she didn't need any further assistance. If she had I would've had her naked in seconds. She returned to her feet after executing a back flip and continued through her usual stretching regiment for a few more minutes as I did mine.

More relaxed than before, she shook out her hands and made her way toward me. It wasn't until I started to tape her hands that the anger broke through the surface again. For months, it had been a constant rollercoaster ride of emotions for her. With ups and downs, turns, twists, and corkscrews, leaving anyone along the ride just a little breathless. The last week had been the worst. I understood what she felt, that need for vengeance for the hell she'd been through because of that man.

It was something I felt more than once in my life. When Caius walked away after being partially responsible for his son's life and when Felix dared to use Ellie to lure me out.

The second I was done with taping her hands, she started balancing herself on her toes, dancing circles around me. I did my hands as best as I could and tossed the rest of the tape aside. When our eyes met, the anger was still there but there was something else, too. I wasn't sure what, but I had a feeling she didn't think this shit would help. I knew deep down it would.

She rolled her shoulders, psyching me out with what looked like a right hook but swung with her left. "I'm not sure what you're hoping to accomplish here," she said, blocking my knee to her stomach.

I kept my eyes on hers. "You're angry, Bella."

Her lips curled on one end. "I have every right to be angry." I landed a punch to her arm and another to her chest. She shook them off easily, and managed a series of quick jabs to my side. "He didn't deserve to get off so easy."

"And you're angry that it looks like Debra gave him the idea."

"Why would she do that!" she growled and circled around me again. She faked another right, landing a left to my pectoral. "She of all people should've wanted the bastard to suffer for a long while."

This was good and something she needed; to talk about it, to let the anger out. I shook my head.

"Think about it, sweetheart. Debra's been under his tyranny for over thirty years. Do you really think she'd want to go through the media scrutiny, the trial, only to add to her misery? To the sentence, she had already served under him. She wanted it over, this did that for her."

"God, I hate when you make sense," she stated and spun on her heal, landing a roundhouse kick to my thigh. That stung, though from the look on her face she hadn't meant to add that much strength to the kick.

"Fuck," I hissed and upped my ante. For another forty minutes, we continued in the same manner. She ran through the scenarios she had hoped for if that bastard still lived. In her rant, she pictured him tortured daily for the crap he'd done to everyone around him.

She steadily become more agitated by the second, and came to realize that there was much more to this anger than Senior's suicide. I managed to get my arms around her from behind.

"There's more to this, tell me."

Her breath was harsh as tears started to form, her body going limp in my embrace. "I feel guilty!" That was what I was waiting for. I knew there was something more to her anger.

"What? Why?" There was no reason for her to feel guilty toward that asshole.

"Because James was a product of Senior's upbringing," she whispered. "And I wondered how it would've been like if his father wasn't such an asshole."

It hurt to hear that. "That was the nightmare you had."

"I feel guilty for even having that dream, because if James wasn't like that, I never would've met you."

I kissed her shoulder and murmured in her ear. "You have no reason to feel guilty for simply thinking 'what if.'" She nodded and turned to rest her head on my chest, whispering a mournful apology. "You don't have to apologize, baby. I'll give you another 'what if' to consider. If he were not such an asshole, you two would've never met. Remember he had a man try to force himself on you, to get you to come to him. That was something Senior taught him, any means necessary, no matter who you hurt. Think about that."

She sighed, "Ellie wouldn't be here."

"Exactly, so don't torture yourself with what could've been. Think about what could be with me…with us now that you're free."

Her fingers skimmed my chin, my jaw before she looked up at me. "I hurt you."

I kissed the tip of her nose, earning a soft smile. "It hurt to know you dreamed of him and wondered about would've been, but knowing you felt guilty means you worried about how I'd feel about it, because you love me."

"I do," she whispered, pulling my mouth down to hers, "so much, Edward." Our kiss was soft, and perfect, until her foot hooked around mine, making me lose my balance and land on my ass.

Standing over me, her hands on her hips, she smiled. "I did say you'd have to kiss my ass if I get you on yours."

I growled and sat up enough to grab her and pull her down onto me, causing her to squeal, trying to get away. "No!" On all fours, she crawled closer toward the mirrored wall, using it to pull her to her feet. She fucking cackled and managed to escape me again with a quick swirl, bypassing my arm.

I shot up onto my feet, stalking toward her. Her eyes were wide, her skin flushed, a sheen of perspiration covering her chest and arms.

"Time to collect your prize," I said huskily.

Biting her lip, she stepped back against one of the matted support columns I had in the room. "What are you going do to?"

I cocked my head to one side, watching the shiver of anticipation moving through her.

"First, I'm going to remove every stitch of clothing off your delectable body." I closed in, placing one of my hands over her head, the other on her hip. I thumbed the skin over the waistband of her skirt and found pliable, soft, warm skin. Her breath hitched, watching me with desire-filled eyes.

I was happy to see that the anger and guilt I had seen earlier were nearly gone. It would take time before it would go away completely, if at all. She lived a hard life for the past few years, but it was time to move on and look forward to a better future.

A small hand slipped up my abdomen and rested on my chest. Her eyes held some teasing, as did the tone of her voice. "What else are you going to do to me?"

I skimmed her shoulder with my lips, retraced my path with a gentle glide of my tongue, and nibbled on her neck.

"After you're naked, I'm going to kiss you from the top of your pretty head to your cute, little toes, including your amazing ass."

"Oh," she gasped, clutching her hand in my shirt. "Tell me more, please."

Though dirty talking wasn't usually in our list of favorite bedroom activities, I knew from the first time we shared ourselves that it was something she enjoyed. Never one to deny her any desire, I continued the exquisite torture. The anticipation would serve to make it a thoroughly pleasurable experience for us both.

My mouth continued to tease, my hands joining the exploration, cupping her breasts. "After you are left wanting more of my touch, I'm going to give you more of it. I'll lick and nibble on your beautiful breasts, taste your sweet belly button, and put my mouth here," my fingers found their way between her thighs, earning a moan, "long enough for you to scream for me."

Before she could respond further, I knelt before her. I slipped my hands over her bare feet and ankles, and then proceeded to remove her skirt and panties. I kept my touch light, enough for her to feel only the tips of my calloused fingers. She wanted more, that was easy to determine by the buck of her hips and soft mewling sounds made with my every touch.

As she kicked away her panties and skirt with her foot, I grasped her ass with my hands. She sighed as I teased her with my lips from hip to hip, giving her a taste of what was to come.

Rising to my feet, I continued to tease her with my fingertips and bent to unzip her top open with my teeth. Her hands reached for my hair, soft pleas leaving her lips. She undoubtedly felt the burn of my stubble against the sensitive skin of the inside curves of her breasts.

"Edward, please," she gasped as the bra parted, exposing her chest to my gaze. I stomped down the desire to start there, and do the things I already suggested. Instead, I detoured by cradling her face in my hands. When her eyes finally managed to meet mine, I could see the desire there. So fucking clear in her eyes.

"I love you," I growled, giving in to my need to kiss her. She moaned, as I tasted each curve of her mouth, biting gently on her bottom lip. I needed her to give herself to me completely, for her to trust that I would give her everything she needed.

"Let go, Bella," I whispered and added a soft lick at the corner of her mouth. "Let me have you. Show you how much I need and want you." She shuddered at the next glide of my mouth over hers. "Let me love you."

"Yes, love you, too," she sighed and melted in my arms, her hands falling to my sides. I groaned at the soft sound and kissed her again, slanting my lips over hers. My fingers held her close and ran through her beautiful hair. The strands felt like smooth silk, despite the dampness from our workout.

My name left her lips as I did what I promised. I pressed my lips to the center of her forehead, tipping her head down enough to continue across the surface of her skin. Her hands clenched at my sides, her breath coming out in pants and moans.

I continued, brushing open-mouthed kisses over every inch of her, along her jaw, her neck, down to the tips of her breasts. There, I lingered, torturing her with bite of my teeth, her knees nearly buckling beneath her. I held her up by wrapping my arm around her waist, continuing until I knelt at her feet again. She watched as I slid my tongue along the seam between her thigh and hip, cursing when I teased the back of her knee after I asked her to turn around for me.

My hands ran over her slim but strong calves, and continued to fulfill my promise with a gentle rake of my teeth over her ass, and alleviated any pain with a soft kiss.

"Edward," she hissed, her body nearly twisting in my hold.

"Not yet," I murmured. How I managed to keep myself in check, I had no idea. I was fucking hard and desperate to be inside her, to feel her clench around me. I pressed a series of small kisses along her spine, my hands gliding up the sides of her body. She moaned, groaned, and nearly cursed me with every breath.

She was desperate for relief so I turned her to face me once again. I watched the rise and fall of her chest for a moment, and then met her eyes as I lifted one of her gorgeous legs over my shoulder.

Her body quaked, her eyes fluttered closed at the first touch of my lips between her thighs. I stopped. She tugged on my hair, making me laugh and her moan.

"Open your eyes, baby,"

"Please," she hissed and managed to comply after a few breathless curses. She watched as I slid my tongue along her sensitive skin. "Edward."

I did what I said I would do. I kissed her from head to toe, rewarded her with her prize when I kissed her ass as she teased me earlier. Now, if I remembered correctly, I had to make her scream. I nearly smiled at the thought of her reaction of what I was going to do.

She bucked her hips when my fingers filled her, my tongue teasing her, pulling back whenever she was too close to the edge. Shaking and just as desperate, when I pulled away for the third time, she screamed. "Damn you! Let me come."

As I stood up, slipping her leg from my shoulder to my hip and tossing off my shorts, I grinned.

Her eyes bright and slightly glazed, widened. "You did that on purpose."

I wiggled my eyebrows and said, "I did say I'd make you scream."

She growled and grabbed my face, kissing me hard enough to make me groan and roll my hips into hers. She was warm, wet, and ready for me. I lifted her up by her ass, her legs and arms automatically wrapping around me. She supported herself on my shoulders, holding her hips higher than I wanted, tightening her legs so that I couldn't slip inside her.

I growled and pulled away from the column, digging my fingers around her ass. "Give me what I want." She laughed breathlessly as I bit at her chin, trying to line our hips together again. Fuck, she had strong thighs.

She smiled devilishly and shook her head. "I can tease you, too."

I groaned as she gave me a taste of what I wanted with a gentle roll. "Bella!"

She smirked and rolled her hips against me again. "I want you inside me."

"Fuck, then let me!" She denied me again as I pressed her body hard against the column.

"Not yet," she murmured, pressing her sweet body along mine.

"Please," I begged and slipped my tongue inside her mouth. She moaned at my intrusion and loosened her hold, and less than a second after I slammed inside her. She cried out, her fingers in my hair, her breath teasing my ear.

I felt the bite of her heels at the small of my back and ass, her hands moving over my arms, shoulders, and hair. Her nails pinched and bit into my skin with every thrust, her hips meeting mine hard and fast.

"You feel so good, sweetheart," I whispered her ear. "I can feel how close you are." Unable to form words, she moaned and gasped. "Want to feel you tighten around me." She quivered in my arms as she did just that. "That's it, baby," I moaned, hitting her deeper and faster.

"Edward," she breathed and at the bite of her teeth in my shoulder, I released another guttural groan and let go.

Covered in sweat and panting, I lowered our bodies to the ground before my knees gave out. I held her close, sliding my hands over her still quivering body.

As our breath returned to normal, she smiled up at me. "Thank you."

I grinned, even though she was thanking me for more than an amazing orgasm, I still teased her. "My pleasure."

She rolled her eyes. For several minutes, we laid there, only touching and whispering quietly to each other.

"Now that it's finally over, I think its time to meet your parents." I nearly choked on my next breath at her words. "I'm safe. Charlie is 'dead' so you don't have to do anything more for him or the organization. It's time for you to go home."

I watched as her eyes softened, likely worried because I remained unresponsive. Choked up, I replied almost a full minute later, "I want that. My mother would love you and Ellie. But, it's been so long, Bella. I don't know how they will respond when they see me."

"I know."

"If it works out, do you think we can get married there? In Chicago?"

She smiled and touched my cheek. "I think that would be perfect."

"Charlie and your family still won't be able to come out of hiding," I murmured, brushing aside a damp curl from her forehead. "It'll have to be months from now."

"I don't want to wait that long. Our fake anniversary is coming up. I'd like to get married for real on that day. Mom and Alice will understand that I want this, us as a family, married and happy now, instead of later. Charlie, I think will, too. And if they can't be there, at least your family will be."

I nodded and pressed my lips to hers for a brief kiss. "If we go to them, we have to tell them the lie."

"That I'm your wife and Ellie is your daughter."

"Are you okay with that?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "Yes. If it means that they are safe and so are we, then yes. We don't know if there are any more Dwyers left to retaliate. It's better to be safe than sorry, that's why we faked our deaths. And Ellie is yours in every way that counts, and so am I."

I had to kiss her for saying that, pulling away to ask when she wanted to go. "As soon as you can arrange it," she said. "You'll have to go alone at first, so you don't shock them when we all show up."

I shook my head. "No, I want you there that first time. I'll call Jake to watch Ellie when we first go to see them. Test the waters. He can join us. Be my best man."

She smiled and laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd want him to be your best man." I laughed and held her close.

"How about next week? Then we'd have a week before our wedding there."

"Yes. I'll have to go find a dress."

I kissed her again and after cleaning up, made our way back to our bedroom. Soon, she fell asleep, no longer restless, as I held her. I knew the future would be better with her always by my side.

~oOo~

The phone rang as I served Ellie breakfast the following morning. Bella and I decided we'd tell her about our trip and upcoming wedding, since my girls had to go shopping for their dresses later that day. She took the news rather well, and seemed very excited to meet my parents.

"Hello," Bella answered. As she carried on a conversation with Jake, I helped Ellie cut her mother's much-better-than-mine pancakes that _I_ cooked. I was getting better now that Bella was home.

I heard the rise of Bella's voice before she hung up. She looked at me then Ellie. Our daughter froze and bit her bottom lip as if she knew she was in trouble.

"That was Jake," she said, still staring at Ellie. "He just remembered something he forgot to mention when your dad and I came home."

Ellie's eyes widened and she swallowed.

"Who's this other aunt you were talking about?"

What the fuck?

"It's not Alice. You know you can't call her."

When she said nothing, I persisted. If someone else outside of the Pack and family knew about who she really was, I needed to know.

"Who was it, Ellie?" I asked. "You know you can't call Aunt Alice until we know that everyone believes they're really gone."

She nodded, dropping her gaze to her plate. Instead of answering, she looked up at me. "So when are we going to meet my new grandma and grandpa?"

"Ellie?" Bella said, joining us at the table. "Answer the question."

Ellie answered with another question, "When are we going to see your new sister, Daddy?"


	47. The Call Home

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Forty-Seven—The Call Home**

* * *

**Edward**

Our daughter refused to answer our questions, and even indicated that Charlie had said to tell us nothing. Knowing that Charlie was a part of it, only served to piss me off. How would he know about my family? I had no sister that I was sure of; my mother was unable to have more children after I was born.

Days after that breakfast, I decided to do some checking up on my parents so that I know what was going on when I called them. Bella had been pushing me to do so since we agreed to leave the following week to Chicago. We even had simple wedding arrangements made via email and telephone, thanks to Bella. She was desperate to continue planning, but she said we couldn't get married in the city of my former home without my parents knowing.

"With our luck we'll bump into them the second we land, or at the hotel," she tried to reason with me. I watched as she paced the area in front of my desk, scowling at my stalling tactics. She understood my fear, but considering that we were supposed to leave for Chicago in a few days, she was starting to get angry with me.

She had a point. Until she decided to withhold sex until I made the call to my family. She had to be joking. "No, I'm not joking," she hissed, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at me from across my desk.

"I said that out loud?" I asked stupidly.

"No, but I can see the horrification in your eyes!"

We'd been in my office for the last half hour as I checked to see what information I could glean off the internet on my parents. I should've technically done this the day after we made our decision to go to Chicago, but I was a chicken shit.

There was no sense in denying it.

"Anything?"

"There's nothing on the hospital website, expect that my dad got another award." She smiled, nodding as she joined me behind the desk. I tapped a few keys to link to my mother's gallery website. A beautiful picture of her was beside a short blurb, including a link to her blog.

"My mother is a blogger," I said, surprised. She was as computer illiterate as my father. At least she was when I still lived with them.

Over my shoulder, Bella took control of the computer mouse and clicked on the link. The most recent blog entry was a short description of her trip to the store with her daughter to buy her first bra.

"I have a sister," I whispered. Was she adopted? Did Mom go to a fertility clinic? What else had happened since I'd left them? I had checked on them from time to time, but I hadn't read or seen anything to suggest they had more children.

I was so lost in thought that I'd been unaware that Bella had continued reading, until she sat on my lap to take over the computer. "They adopted their daughter a little over a year ago," she said.

From behind, I wrapped my arms around her, suddenly needing the support and comfort only she could give me. She patted my arm, turning enough to kiss my lips softly. Returning her attention back to the screen, she went back several entries with adoption tags.

"There's no name or picture of her daughter," Bella said softly. "Not sure why she doesn't have it on here. I wonder if its because she's not allowed to because of the adoption."

"I've never heard of anything like that."

"It does say she's about twelve, blond hair with blue eyes and gorgeous."

"She's so young."

She nodded and clicked on another link for an entry and started to read it.

"She's beautiful, but so broken. There are days that it feels that the glue that holds her together is dissolving under the solvent of her tears. Some nights, admittedly, I wait for the other shoe to drop, that we'll lose her to some unforeseen enemy. We knew little of her past when we took her in our home and hearts, only that she lost her parents and brother to violence. Thankfully, the good days outweigh the bad. Her smile often astounds me, she reminds me so much of my boy."

On the screen was a picture of my mother and me, taken a few months before I left Chicago in search for a future different from what my father tried to force on me.

"Oh you were so cute," Bella whispered, touching my face on the screen. At only eighteen, I had come into my height, no longer reed thin, but not bulky yet. The hair was very long and dirty looking. Acne gone, with bushy eyebrows and still slightly too big nose, I wasn't sure if she was making fun of me. At least it was infinitely better than when I was a freshman.

"I remember that day," I said, tightening my hold on Bella. "I had been playing basketball with the guys. I was supposed to go with my father to meet some old professor from his alma mater, Yale. The school he wanted me to go to after I graduated."

"I know you said that Charlie insisted you continued your education," Bella said, squeezing my arms around her waist. "But did you graduate from high school?"

I nodded, propping my chin on her shoulder as she continued to search through my mother's blog site. "I went into business and have a master's in Business Finance." It was something that came in handy for Charlie as he tried slowly to legitimatize his business holdings since I graduated, and my portfolio. Now that Emmett and Rosalie were taking over the organization, since technically Charlie was dead, they had only a few illegal endeavors that he hoped to drop in the next few years.

"Your mother is beautiful," she whispered. Again, there was another picture of me with her, both of us with big goofy smiles. She and I were wearing baseball caps backwards, dressed in hoodies. I was maybe thirteen and she had taken me to a game since Dad had to bail, as usual. We looked utterly ridiculous, but fucking happy. Her hair was similar in color to mine, but luckily was easier to manage in big soft curls that framed her face.

Picture after picture of us filled the screen, most with me, others of just my parents. Her bright green eyes had dulled in the most recent pictures. Even Dad, with his black hair and matching eyes seemed to appear less and less through the years.

Had I driven some kind of wedge between them?

"Edward," Bella whispered, turning within my arms. "It's a plea." Tears filled her eyes. "Don't you see? It's a plea to come home."

Delicate, soft fingers wiped at my eyes before she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Call her."

I nodded and cleared my throat. "We have an hour before we have to go get Ellie," I said softly.

"No more excuses," she said, kissing me but pulling away quickly. "If the call runs over, I'll go get her." Immediately, I stilled, my arms pulling her tightly against me. "Edward?"

"Not yet, Bella." She had to understand that I wasn't ready to let her go anywhere unprotected yet, not after what happened with Ellie and in Arizona.

She sighed, nodding as if she understood. "I'll call Jake and see if he can stop by."

I breathed in deeply, unaware that I held my breath as she spoke. "Thank you."

For a few minutes, neither of said a thing. Only exchanging soft kisses and touches until Bella broke the silence with a huff. "Pick up the phone, Edward.'

Damn, she figured me out. "I'm going, I'm going."

She rose to her feet to move way, but that was unacceptable. I needed her close for this. "Keep an eye on the time. Stay with me, please."

"Okay," she replied and sat on the desk in front of me. I smiled up at her and took the time to grab a quick kiss. Well, at least it started out that way. She smacked the phone blindly at my head a minute or so after.

"Ugh," I hissed, pulling away from her tempting mouth. "What did you do that for?" She cocked an eyebrow, not buying my shit for a second. "Fine."

I grabbed the phone and dialed the number for the house. They hadn't changed it in years. It was likely that it would go to the answering machine, and I'd have to try to search for a cell phone number. That might take a while to find; maybe I should have done that first just in case. As if Bella suspected my thoughts, she smacked my arm.

"You're mean," I said with a playful glare.

"Hello?" a soft female voice said from the line. _Oops._

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Who is this?" I heard the hesitation and fear in her voice. As if she was afraid to believe it was me. Despite all that, it still held the same warmth of my youth.

I swallowed deeply, my free hand flexing around Bella's thigh. Her soft hand squeezed my fingers, giving me the comfort I sought.

"It's me, Mom."

I heard the catch of her breath, the small sob after. "Edward?"

Someone in the background asked her, "Who?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Edward. It's our baby," I heard the muffled reply as if she covered the phone. "Edward, Edward. Don't hang up, sweetheart. Please don't hang up. I need to help your dad sit up."

Did that mean something was wrong with him? "What? Why?"

"He threw his back out yesterday trying to show off to a few young residents in a round of touch football."

"I'm fine, Elizabeth," I heard my father's stern voice. "Put him on speakerphone."

I needed to do the same, after watching several questions in Bella's dark gaze. She was curious to what was happening, too. "I'm going to do the same," I replied.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"My wife is anxious to hear from you, too."

"You're married!"

I cringed and blew out a deep breath. "Yeah, you'll love her, Mom. She's the one that helped me make this call."

"Then I'll be forever in her debt," Mom whispered, but cleared her throat. "All right, put us on speakerphone while I do the same."

Biting her thumb, Bella watched nervously as I did as Mom asked. "You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled, running a hand through my hair. I heard the switch on the other side of the line and knew my father could hear me.

"Hello," I said tentatively.

"Son," he said, and I heard my mother encouraging him with a whisper. "How are you, Edward?"

"I'm doing well, father." I heard Mom crying softly and it broke my heart to hear it. "How about you?"

"Besides my back, I'm doing well, too."

"Sorry about your back, did you at least win?" My dad's laugh seemed to make my mom cry harder.

"I scored the winning touchdown, of course. We're supposed to play my sport next week." Before he could elaborate, I heard my mother whisper something but couldn't make it out. Dad cleared his throat. "Why don't you introduce us to your wife?"

"Oh sorry," I said and silently apologized to Bella who laughed softly.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, my name is Marie."

They greeted her in unison. When silence followed, Bella broke through it. "I had Edward call because we want to renew our wedding vows for our sixth wedding anniversary next week."

"We…I would really like for you to come," I said, my voice nearly hoarse as Mom continued to cry in the background. I could tell she was trying her best for us not to hear, but it came loud and clear through the line.

"Anytime and anywhere," Mom replied instantly. "We'd do anything to see you again, Edward."

"Of course, son," Dad said softly. "Just tell us and we'll take the time off to come see you and meet your wife."

"Actually, we'd like to come see you," Bella clarified. "I've been talking with a hotel that could hold the small ceremony for us in Chicago. Our daughter can't wait to meet you."

"Oh God, I have a grandchild," Mom whispered. "Oh my, I'm a grandmother. Please tell me everything about her." Bella did the honors and talked about Ellie, as it was her favorite subject to discuss. Besides the basics, Mom asked for sizes. That likely meant that Ellie would have a new wardrobe when we arrived in Chicago.

By the end of Bella's description Mom was sobbing. "I know this a lot to take in Mrs. Cullen," Bella said in a soothing tone.

"Oh please call me Elizabeth," Mom said, hiccupping after. It was something that happened no matter how little or much she cried.

"I see some things never change," I teased.

"Oh you, hush," Mom chastised. "When can we expect you?"

"We have hotel reservation…" Bella started but it was my father, who had been noticeably silent when we told them about our daughter, cut her off.

"Nonsense. You'll be staying with us, of course. We can even arrange to have the wedding here, too. If you'd like, your mother has done some work to the gardens that would be perfect for a wedding. Your grandparents and cousins would love to see you, Edward."

"I see where Edward got it from," Bella grumbled, but there was a smile in her voice and on her sweet face.

"It? You mean their stubborn natures," Mom said, sighing. "Yes, I tried to tell them they're very similar in that way. It was why they clashed so much." I knew the subject of my leaving home would come up eventually, I just hated that it wasn't face to face.

Dad sighed and cursed. "I didn't mean to make demands. We just want to give you something, to make up for everything, for driving you away."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, too. But I needed to go out on my own."

"Carlisle has kept us up to date, son," Mom said.

Shocked, I said thickly, "What?"

My father replied. "He told us that you settled in Seattle and attended college there, majoring in business. We even attended your graduation, but we knew that we'd scare you away if we greeted you."

"You've known where I was the whole time."

"Yes," Mom said, continuing a healthy rant, "Though my brother failed to mention that I had a daughter-in-law and granddaughter."

That meant Carlisle only told them of my cover and not the other activities that I participated in since then. For that, I was thankful. What was I supposed to say without telling them the truth?

Dad helped me out. "If you had known, Liz, you would've been at their front door within a day." I blew a breath of relief that I didn't have to lie to them further.

"If I had known…" I said, unable to finish.

"I know, Son," Dad murmured. "We wanted you to come to us on your own. You set out to do what you wanted as you promised you would without my help. I'm proud of what you've accomplished. Carlisle said you've achieved semi-retirement already."

"I have," I sighed. "There's so much I want to tell you, but I think it'll be best to wait until we can see each other. We can be on a flight Friday morning."

I heard my mom nearly squeal and talk to someone else.

"She's already on her cell phone calling everyone. Thank you, son. I don't know if you know about…"

"My sister? I found out earlier this week when I finally got the courage to search for online for information a while ago."

"There's nothing to worry about," he said quickly, no doubt sensing my worry. "You'll love her, Edward. She's a breath of fresh air, spunky, beautiful. But…"

"I read a few of Mom's blog entries. You'll need to tell me about her. I could probably help you out if you wanted to know what happened to her family."

"We received all of the information from Northwest Adoption Agency, she's actually from Seattle." He sighed and laughed darkly. "Just come home, son. We'll tell you everything."

"How about we leave as soon as we can?" I offered.

"Perfect."

"I'll see you soon, Dad."

Minutes later, after we exchanged emails and cell numbers, the call ended and it felt like the weight of the world no longer pressed into my shoulders.

"I'm going home." I buried my head on Bella's lap, as she still sat on my desk in front of me. I curled my arms around her. Despite the relief from the call, the emotions zapped my energy. "You better call Jake. There is no way, I can go get Ellie."

Bella nodded, her hands rubbing the back of my head. "All right. You get some rest. I'll have Jake take us shopping, if he's available."

"As long as the asshole doesn't get a peek of your dress before I do," I growled and looked up at her.

Her fingers brushed the darkened area under my eyes. "Get some rest," she whispered. "If we're not back before you wake, start packing."

"Why?"

"Our flight leaves tomorrow at 12:05."

I laughed and shook my head. "If I couldn't go through with it, what would you have done to get me on that plane?" I cocked an eyebrow, sitting back in my chair.

She batted her lashes innocently, pouting and whispered, "Cried."

"That only works with Ellie."

That was a lie and we both knew it.

"Then we both would've cried."

"If that didn't work?"

She grinned and grabbed a fistful of my shirt to pull me toward her. An inch from my mouth she answered, "I would've tied you up and kidnapped you."

"The tying up sounds promising," I groaned and pushed up to my feet, pulling her body against mine. "How much time do we have?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to push me away. "Not enough." She succeeded in forcing me to sit down again, with a knee-buckling kiss. Breathless she said, "You better call back your parents, or send an email, so your mother will be prepared for us tomorrow. The flight info is in my email."

She hopped off my desk and made her way toward the door. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled devilishly. Her next words made me want to beg for mercy.

"And Edward, I meant what I said. No sex…until we're married that is."

~oOo~

"Is this your mommy's house?" Ellie said from the back of the car rental. I watched her from the rearview mirror, craning her neck to get a better look out the window.

"Yes, this is where I grew up."

Bella, who quietly sat in the passenger seat, took one of my white-knuckled hands from the steering wheel, offering her support. I welcomed it and forced myself to take a deep, fortifying breath.

As we pulled up the driveway, the large mansion seemed smaller than before. It was still the same red brick, white trim and perfectly manicured front yard and cobblestone driveway. The double doors of the front entrance seemed to be the only thing that changed; it was a nice hunter green. Before I left, they were a boring white.

Before the car was even in park those doors flew open, my mother running down the steps seconds after. "Edward!" She looked desperate to reach me. Her usually perfect curls were a mess as if she'd been running her hands through them all day.

I stepped out and circled the car to reach her, and I did just in time. I caught her as her body hit me so hard, that I had to take a step back to prevent us from falling. "Mom," I said hoarsely, burying my nose in her hair. She still smelled like cinnamon and apples.

She clung to me for a full minute as Bella and Ellie waited patiently beside us. I could see the tears in Bella's eyes and poor Ellie couldn't seem to decide if she should cry or smile. Mom pulled back to look at me, holding my face between her soft hands.

She had laugh lines that bracketed her mouth, her light green eyes bright from her tears. My mom was still a knockout as my dad often told her. Her laugh was still a little high pitched as she wiped some of her lipstick from my cheek with her thumb.

"Hey, squirt," I heard someone say from behind my mom.

"Auntie Jane!"


	48. The Merging of Families

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Forty-Eight—The Merging of Families**

* * *

**Edward**

At the sound of the familiar voice, I spun around so quickly, that Mom stumbled. Thankfully, she caught herself on my arm. I mumbled a quick apology, my eyes riveted on another person. I heard Bella gasp beside me, her hand immediately grabbing the back of my shirt.

Ellie ran toward Jane, who avoided my gaze and wrapped her arms around my daughter.

She was the same girl that asked for vengeance on her brother's behalf. She looked so different from the desolate child I had seen over a year ago.

Gone were the dark circles under her eyes, and the dark mascara and eyeliner she usually wore behind our back. She wore her hair long, compared to the usual ponytail from before. Her face was free from makeup, but color seemed to have transferred from there to her nearly platinum blonde hair, in thick chunks of blue and purple.

I found my voice seconds after, my voice hoarse, as Bella's hand tightened further. "Jane?" Ellie appeared to be greeting a long lost friend, or sister, someone she'd known for a while. "The aunt she wouldn't tell us about." Bella nodded beside me, speechless as her brow furrowed in concern.

Mom patted my shoulder. "We know that you saved her, Edward."

Saved her? What did the adoption agency tell them? Or Jane for that matter? Bella cursed behind me, tipping on her toes to whisper in my ear. "Northwest…that's the same company name that helped with a scholarship, my gymnastics class, and life insurance when David died."

Charlie arranged for this, all of it. "Of course," I hissed under my breath.

"Hi, Edward," Jane said, her arm draped over Ellie's shoulder, watching me warily. "Sorry, we didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?" I asked, trying to figure out if I was angry or not.

It felt as if I was walking a fine line. I was happy that she was with parents that would love her, since she deserved it, even if they were mine. I was also pissed as hell that they'd risk my parents by placing a mobster's daughter in their care. That thought made me feel guilty, too.

All this explained why Dad indicated that they knew about her past when I offered help to find out more information. They knew I had a connection to her in some way. What did they tell them? I needed to know the cover story. Why had no one said anything to me?

"They thought it was best no one knew where I was," she said, shrugging and nervously toeing the ground with a scuffed up purple Converse shoe.

"Come here, Jane," I whispered, my throat suddenly dry again. Her eyes snapped up, blue eyes framed with light brown lashes, wet now with her tears. "I missed you, punk."

She ran toward me as she whimpered and threw her arms around my neck. Within seconds, Mom was sobbing, again. Bella immediately went to introduce herself and Ellie, offering Mom soothing words to calm her. As Mom sniffled, wiping at her tears with a handkerchief, she bent to greet my daughter, allowing me some privacy.

Jane, my new sister, also saw the opportunity. "They don't know everything," she whispered in my ear. "Just that you saved me from the streets, made me go back to school. That's not a lie anyway."

I nodded and tightened my arms around her. "You're still in a shitload of trouble. How could you keep this from me?"

As I held her in my arms, she was no longer the rail thin girl Charlie and I had found looking for food with Alec in one of the restaurant's trash bins. The last I had seen of her, she was still so shaken up over her brother that she had stopped eating, all the work I had put into helping her, and Alec, had washed away with her tears after he died.

"Charlie didn't want to ruin his bad ass rep," she said, pulling back to smile up at me. She already reached my shoulder, and I realized she'd be tall like her uncles. "They don't know about him, either."

That was a good thing. It also meant that in all likelihood, Charlie would never be able to meet my parents, ever. At least not as Charles Swan, and it would still be a while before it could happen. We had to wait until some time had passed, and people moved on about that Senator _vs._ Mob Boss that went head to head in Arizona.

"How do you and Ellie know each other?" Mom asked Jane, making me grimace. Thankfully, Jane had an easy reply.

"I didn't think Edward would mind if I looked him up," she answered. "Imagine my surprise when Ellie answered. I didn't know he had a kid," Jane said to my Mom, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "But…

"Daddy wasn't ready to know about Auntie Jane yet," Ellie said, nodding up at my mother. "He had to figure out if he wanted to come home first." God, she was such a smart kid. How had she figured out what I needed? Charlie and Jane must have helped her come up with that conclusion. "At least that's what Auntie Jane said." She nodded sagely again, offering us a small smile. "She also said I'm too little to know everything."

Mom sighed and ran a hand over Ellie's dark curls, looking up to meet my gaze. It broke my heart to see the sadness and pain in her eyes.

I gave her a wary smile, not sure what else to say to her. "Sorry it took so long to get my head out of my as—" Jane and Bella each smacked my arm.

Ellie giggled. "Daddy was going to say a bad word," she said brightly and looked back at my mother. "Maybe you need to wash out his mouth with soap, Grandma." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "I forgot to ask! Can I call you grandma?"

She cocked her head to one side as she looked up at Mom. Her curls were tumbling to the side as one of her lethal dimples came out to play, adding to the look of angelic innocence in her wide-eyed gaze.

She was good.

Who could resist a face like that? I looked at Bella and whispered, "When she gets old enough, I'm going to invest more money in the security system. Maybe we can get some high-powered guns to shoot any boy on sight."

Bella slapped my stomach, rolling her eyes. She thought I was joking. I was so _not_ joking.

If Mom heard me, she didn't say anything, having kept her eyes locked on her granddaughter. She managed to keep more tears from falling, but her bottom lip quivered. That lip thing she did always made me give in to her requests to do my chores. Ellie and Mom were going to get along very well.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Mom replied, once again, touching Ellie's hair. It almost seemed as if she was afraid that Ellie wasn't real. Fuck, the guilt and remorse was overwhelming.

No doubt sensing my thoughts, Bella rubbed my back as Jane patted my arm. I tugged on a big curl of Jane's hair and smiled at her. "Did you tell Mom that her granddaughter loves to paint, too?"

If Ellie and Jane had got to talking, I was positive their favorite hobbies would've been a subject they discussed often.

Jane smirked, shaking her head. "Thought I'd save that for you," she said, as we looked over at Ellie and Mom, who continued to talk, in their little bubble, completely forgetting about us. "She thinks she's yours. Are you going to tell her the truth?"

I shook my head. "Not now, maybe, one day."

"I think it'll be too much for her," Bella said, offering Jane a hand. However, Jane pulled her into a hug, causing Bella to laugh. "Did Charlie keep you up to date on Edward?"

Jane nodded. "Thanks for helping him," she whispered, loud enough for only Bella and me to hear.

"Not sure what I did to help him, but anytime," Bella replied, meeting my eyes. How could she not know she saved me too? I would have to make sure she understood that, but later. "So where's your father?" she asked me.

"Oh!" Mom said, horrified as she ran toward the house. "He's still hurting from his back and waiting for us in the living room." Over her shoulder, she called out to us to follow.

She looked like my mother, smelled like her, too. But she was no longer the polished woman she usually was when guests were around. Maybe it was because we were family that she allowed herself to relax a little.

"Is that your handy work?" I asked Jane, unable to keep my eyes away from her long. I never could've imagined that she'd see me as anyone else than someone partially responsible for her brother's death. The girl I knew would never agree to be a part of my family unless it was something she wanted.

Jane smiled, nodding. "Mom kind of needed to relax, always so busy and its hard work to always be so put together."

She called her Mom. From what she had told us about her birth mother, she had lost her when she was very young. I wondered how Jane felt to call someone "Mom" for the first time.

At the thought, I realized that I could simply ask her later. We had plenty of time. Ellie tugged on Jane's hand and they ran after my mother.

"Come on Momma, Daddy, we got to see my grandpa!" Ellie said over her shoulder at us. "He owes me years of presents!" Jane laughed and offered her niece a piggyback ride inside the house.

After a few moments, when I still hadn't moved from the driveway, Bella wrapped an arm around my waist. Laying her head on my shoulder, she whispered, "That's a lot to take in."

"Fuck, yeah." She pinched my side, a reminder about my language. You'd think after a few months in their presence I would've caught on by now. Old habits died hard.

"You okay?" Her voice was still soft, soothing, and comforting. She was my rock.

I shook my head. "No. It might take a while for me to be okay."

"You still need to see your father," she pointed out, squeezing my waist. I looked down at her to find her lips twitching into a smile. "How about I offer you a kiss so we can go inside?" I could hear the teasing in her voice, the subtle change to distract me.

"You're awfully sure that your kiss is capable of getting me to do that much." Her tongue swept along her bottom lip, nice and slow and I couldn't help but watch. She was right, not that I was about to admit it. "Nope, one kiss isn't good enough."

She shifted to stand in front of me, always keeping her hands on me. It was very distracting, and just what I needed. She was always good at anticipating my needs. I loved that about her, about us. There was no sixty-forty or seventy-thirty ratios in our relationship, we gave and took equally.

"How about I promise that your toes will curl?"

I cocked an eyebrow at the challenge. "As if you could do that with a simple kiss," I stated. She could, easily. Hell, they were already curling because of the heat in her gaze.

Her eyes narrowed. "What's it going to take to get you inside the house?"

I planned on going in, as soon as my feet and knees allowed me to. However, I wasn't an idiot. If I could get something out of this from my woman, I would. I was a man after all. Beggars can't be choosers, and it had been over twenty-four hours since I was last inside her.

"Lift the sex ban," I said firmly.

She tried to laugh, probably seeing right through my shit as usual. "That's not going to happen-"

I turned toward the car, playing my part to the best of my ability.

Her hand stopped me, causing me to turn toward her again. "But I'll promise you something else." She tiptoed and whispered in my ear. Something she knew drove me crazy. My eyes widened as she continued to whisper naughty, dirty things to me. Things she'd do to me _and_ for me. I swallowed deeply, my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth at all the images her words conjured in my mind. My throat went dry again, and hands itched to hold her, so I did.

I grabbed her, kissing her hard, desperately wanting to deepen it. Make her follow through on all her promises. I couldn't because I felt the hair at the back of my neck rise, telling me that someone was watching us. I groaned at the thought of waiting for hours, probably days before I could have her again.

Taking her hand in mine, I pulled her toward the front door. When I looked at her again, she was still trying to recover. I did that to her, and being the smug asshole I was, I grabbed a palm full of her ass as I slid my hand into her back pocket with a smile. She elbowed me in the stomach, but smiled.

As we passed through the threshold of the front door, my body went rigid. Bella patiently waited for me to compose myself. I hadn't seen my father in over ten years, and the last time I had, I walked out the front door determined to make something out of myself. For myself and not because it was his predetermined future he planned for me.

I wasn't as successful as I thought. Instead, when I ran out of money, I hitchhiked to a city he said he hated because of the rain. I bused tables, worked hard during the day, and attended night classes to keep me up to date on the latest computer advancements. I barely made ends meet for almost a year, nearly starving on ramen noodles and bologna sandwiches, until I bumped into a man who was going after some asshole that stole his wallet. We collided and after ensuring that I wasn't the guy who snatched his wallet, I ran after the thief myself. I was a lot faster than Charlie's bodyguards were. I also had five times more stamina, and managed to grab the thief in an alley a few blocks over.

That night, I ate like a fucking king at one of Charlie's restaurants and was given a job as a host, making three times the money as before. Soon after, I got other menial jobs until I figured out what was really going in the back room of the place. Weeks later, I convinced Charlie to give me a chance to do more for the organization, and he said he would allow it if I went back to school part-time.

The rest was history.

I wasn't proud of the things I'd done. There was no way I'd ever admit the truth to my parents. I couldn't bear to see the heartbreak in Mom's eyes or the disappointment in Dad's dark gaze.

They'd never forgive me. I felt guilty that we couldn't be honest with them, and nor could Jane.

"It's safer that they don't know," Bella whispered, still standing at the door. "Morgan is still alive, he has family and connections. Felix may be dead, but there are people that want Jane. With her, they'd have access to the family properties in Seattle and to the money. Even if we trust them to keep the secret, who's to say someone won't overhear them, talking. That person could tell someone else. Its okay in this instance to have someone untouched by the violence in our past. It's touched our daughter, your sister, and us_. _Can't we have two people that don't have to know?"

"But it's a lie," I replied softly, hearing the laughter that carried through from living room. It was my Dad's laugh, deep and continuous, and Ellie's sweet voice doing the talking.

"I know," she said, squeezing my hand. "Can you live with it?"

I looked at her then, unable to resist her when she was so fucking beautiful in her love for me. "I can, for you, for Ellie, Jane and my parents." She bit her lip and I knew she had to hear more. "And for me," I added.

She smiled then, brushing her lips over mine gently. "About time you did something for you," she stated.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I've been selfish since I met you. Even though I knew I shouldn't go after you, I did. I don't regret it for a second."

Before she could reply, I heard Mom call out to me. "Edward?"

"You ready?" Bella asked. When I nodded, she answered my mother.

Hands and fingers intertwined, we walked into the living room to face my father. When I caught the first glimpse of him, anger, regret, and fear rushed through me, almost bringing me to my knees.

Sitting in his favorite chair, my father sat up as best he could. His once dark hair was grey and white at his temples, his once youthful appearance had aged as expected, except for the gray pallor of his skin. An afghan covered his long legs, and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. It was there I saw the telltale sign that Dad had some kind of open-heart surgery.

I felt the room spin. "I think I need to sit down."


	49. The Wedding

**Training the Swan**

**Chapter Forty-Nine—The Wedding**

* * *

**Ellie**

Daddy looked like he was going to throw up as Momma helped him to a chair. Grandpa Eddie—he said I could call him that—looked sad again. When I came into the room, he looked like someone took his ice cream away, but he started to smile when I told him who I was.

Daddy always said my curtsy was so cute, no one could help but smile. I gave it my best shot for Grandpa Eddie and it totally worked!

Then Daddy walked in and Grandpa Eddie was sad again. He looked so much like Daddy, but way older, and they had the same frowny and happy faces. I had to make him understand why Daddy looked so sad. It was important since grownups never say what they wanted to say. I didn't understand why they did that, it seemed just silly to me.

I patted Grandpa's hand, smiling up at him. "Daddy gets sick like that when Momma or me are hurt or away for too long. He said he doesn't like when his girls are hurting." I nodded as he gave me a small smile, his eyes getting crinkly at the corners like Grandpa Charlie. That was a lot better. "So, maybe he's sick because you hurt a little too?"

Daddy groaned and took a drink from a cup of water his momma gave him. She told me her name was Elizabeth, like me! I can't tell her that, since I needed to use my pretend name, but she could call me Ellie like everyone else. She was so sweet and loved to talk to me. I liked her a lot. I thought she looked happy to have a granddaughter.

Daddy said something so soft, that I had to cup my ear to hear him. "Something like that, princess.

"See," I whispered to Grandpa. "That means he loves you. Like he loves Momma and me."

**Edward**

My father seemed at a loss for words, as he smiled at Ellie. "When did it happen?" I asked hoarsely. A part of me always wanted to believe that Dad was too strong to submit to something like a heart attack. He'd always been a picture of health and stamina.

"About three months ago," Dad whispered, looking at Bella who I failed to introduce. I felt as if I stepped into a dream, and none of this was real. "Hello." He offered his hand, which she took softly. "I won't break I assure you." She nodded, staring at him. "What is it, sweetheart?" At the endearment I often used for her, Bella whimpered.

I rose to my feet and wrapped my arms around her, to find her trembling. "What is it, Bella?"

She shook her head, a blush sweeping over her face. "You look so much like him." She shuddered in my arms, and I understood then. To her, seeing my father like this, felt like a glimpse of my future.

"It wasn't a heart attack," Dad murmured as my mother patted my shoulder.

"I'll take Ellie up to her room," Mom said. I sensed that whatever happened to my father, it was best that my daughter not hear about it.

At Mom's words, Ellie perked up, clapping several times. "Daddy said you were going to spoil me," she said, smiling cheekily. "So I'll say thank you now so we don't waste too much time later." Mom laughed, taking Ellie's hand and leading her away, Jane following them.

The second they were out of earshot, I turned my attention back to my father. Together, Bella and I sat across from him.

"Tell me what happened, please," I said softly, running a hand over his knee. I wasn't sure what else to do, other than talk to him. The reunion had already gone way differently than I imagined. "I'm imagining the worst possible things."

He nodded after a moment, taking a breath before he answered. "I was covering for a colleague in the ER and was stabbed by one of the patients." Bella's arm immediately wrapped around me as my teeth clenched at his words. "It was an apartment complex fire, many were hurt. One of the nurses was cutting away at the patient's clothes when he suddenly woke up, confused, and immediately thought we were trying to hurt him. He grabbed the first weapon he could see and tried for the nurse, I dove in front of her, taking the brunt of the hit."

"Christ," I groaned.

All this time, I waited for the chance to come home. Waited until it was safe for me to do so, since I didn't want to bring my savage world into their lives. Yet, my father still saw violence in his life, and was touched by it in a place I thought he'd be safe.

"It was a normal reaction," he said, patting my arm that tensed under his touch as I flinched away. I saw the hurt by my reaction, but it was fleeting. "It wasn't intentional."

I nodded, needing some room to breathe. Rising to my feet, Bella scrambled to hers, but I shook my head. "I just need a moment."

She nodded and sat by my father, both watching as I turned my back on them. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but the rage and remorse were too close the surface.

~oOo~

Even after everything I did to protect the ones I loved, I wasn't always there. Sometimes my choices led down the wrong path. I didn't regret leaving home when I did. If I hadn't, Bella and Ellie would not be with me now. However, I should've kept in contact with my parents.

The distance, the longing for family, and unbearable loneliness was all for nothing. They were still susceptible to unforeseen dangerous.

I would find a way to make it up to my parents. Coming home was one way to do that, and Bella and Ellie were another. I could give them the full house they always wanted, not just for this trip, but also for holidays, birthdays, and just because it's Monday visits.

Mom found me several minutes later. She said nothing as she sat beside me on a bench in her new expansion of the gardens. New to me at least, I thought bitterly.

"We have a lot to discuss, son," she said softly minutes later, looking across the stone pathway. "Your father will need to take a nap soon, so I'd like for you to come inside. Talk to him, maybe."

I swallowed, nodding. "Why didn't you call me? If you knew where I was, why didn't you call me when he was hurt? I would've come home."

She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. My arm, as if no time had passed, wrapped around her. "We called your uncle Carlisle and he said it wasn't a good time. He said that there was something happening in your life that you needed to fix before you were ready. He indicated that it was too important and if you were distracted that it could mean life or death."

The incident with Dad happened when Bella and Ellie were already staying with me. Carlisle was right, had I known about Dad's brush with death, I would've hopped on a plane and risked Bella and Ellie's lives. All this time, Carlisle was really looking out for me.

"Once we knew he was going to be all right we notified Carlisle and he said the second you were free to come home, he would tell you."

I shook my head, looking ahead. "He disappeared a few days ago. I think he went to find Esme."

"That's what he said he'd do soon." Neither of said anything for a few minutes, until Mom couldn't help herself. "I don't suppose you can tell me why he ended things with Esme in the first place."

I shook my head. "He had his reasons, but its best you don't know."

She sighed and added, "And you can't tell me anything about Ellie's father."

I still and rocked backed from her. "How did you—?" I started to ask but shook my head. Feeling the pinpricks of needles along my skin, I realized it was a sign of an oncoming panic attack.

Fuck, I hadn't had one in several months.

"Relax, sweetie," she whispered, running a hand down my back. "I won't say a word to Bella or Ellie, if that's what you want."

How did she know Ellie wasn't _my _daughter, my flesh and blood? Hadn't I shed enough tears and blood to prove that I was in every way that counted?

"She's mine," I said fiercely, my hands clenching into tight fists along my thighs.

I could see her nod as she patted my shoulder. "I can see that, you love her and she loves you as if you were blood. Despite that, a mother knows when she's meeting one of her own."

I should've known. It hurt to know that she didn't seem to feel the bond I felt toward Ellie.

"That's not to say I don't love her already," she added in a soft whisper.

"You do?"

"Irrevocably," she said with a smile. "How could anyone not love a child like her? She's so beautiful and we share a hobby!" She laughed at that and I realized I had nothing to worry about with her and Ellie. I couldn't tell her the whole truth, but I had to say something to ease her curiosity.

"She was running from an abusive boyfriend when we met," I said, coming up with a different cover story as I sat beside her. I hated the lie falling from my lips, but it was a price I paid to keep my family safe. "It was one of the reasons why Carlisle told you to wait a few months ago. He came looking for them after all this time."

She nodded. "And that situation is resolved?"

"Yes," I said, kissing her temple. "I can't tell you anymore than that, but please do not look further into it. It would mean that we'd have to go away for good."

She sighed, nodding. "Consider the subject closed, but I'm not telling your father."

"Why?"

"He's too fragile right now, son," she replied as she rose to her feet. "Even though he'll deny it, but I'll tell him when he's up to it."

"If he asks, I'll tell him the truth," I indicated. A partial truth, at least, I told myself. "I've done enough to hurt the two of you."

She smiled sadly. "We made mistakes, too. I saw how much you didn't want to follow his example, and did nothing to stop him from drilling it into your head. From an early age you were a bit squeamish of blood and thought there was no way you'd become a doctor."

Yet, I still dealt with blood and death, until I gave up that life. She would never know that.

"When he threatened to cut me off if I didn't go to the college of his choice," I started but shook my head. "I couldn't stay, Mom."

"I know, but you need to talk to your father about it," she whispered. "He understands now, he blames himself for driving you away." She poked my side, making me wince. "In this circumstance, you're both at fault a little, stubborn mules that you are."

I laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Don't deny it, Mom. You're just as stubborn as we are."

She sniffed delicately, trying not to laugh. We always had this easy way of talking and I loved that we still had it. "I love you, Mom."

"Oh, Edward," she cried and turned in my arms to rest her head against my chest as she continued. I held for a while, allowing her to let go. After several minutes, she wiped her tears with a tissue. "Let's go back inside. We have a wedding to plan."

As she rose to her feet, smoothing out her shirt and pants, I could see the strong woman I always believed her to be rise to the surface.

"Are you two dead set on marrying this weekend?"

I followed her inside. "Yes. Our anniversary is on Saturday."

"I'll grab my laptop. Let's see what we can do in such a short time."

"All right, I'm going to look for my wife."

She smiled over her shoulder as she headed down a hallway that led to the study. "She's still with your father." I nodded and found them in the same place I left them.

"You're kidding me!" Bella said as I tried to determine what had them smiling so widely. "You have Eleanor!" She looked at me and sighed. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"Who's Eleanor?" I asked, wondering what had Dad staring at Bella adoringly.

Bella looked at me horrified, nearly spitting when she replied. "Eleanor is not a _who_, she's a what."

Dad chuckled. "Edward never enjoyed working on any of the cars I brought home to restore."

She groaned, shaking her head. "How could he not appreciate the beauty of a 1967 Mustang GT500?"

Dad nodded, smiling at her. "Too true," he said before he turned to look at me. "Can I keep her?"

Bella giggled softly, snuggling up to my Dad's side. "I'm staying here with you Edward, and stealing your keys for a joyride!"

I blew a sigh of relief. Already, Bella and Ellie had won the hearts of my parents. "We can go for a ride if you're feeling up to it, Dad."

He rolled his eyes. "Your mother has been babying me for days. I got a clean bill of health a month after my surgery. I throw out my back and she's practically spoon-feeding me. So, yes, we will be going for a ride."

Bella jumped to feet and looked as if it was Christmas morning. "Jacob never let me drive his car," she said with pronounced pout.

Speaking of Jacob, he should've called in by now. "He'd never let anyone drive that thing."

"Jacob?" Dad said as he rose to his feet slowly. I held up my hand to help him, and he willingly took it.

"He's coming up to be my best man," I said as I led them to the kitchen where I could hear my mother and Ellie talking. "He said he'd call when he could fly in, and make reservations at a hotel nearby."

At my words, Mom said, "Call him, and tell him he could stay with us, we'll be happy to take him in. The more the merrier." She hadn't even looked up from the laptop, too preoccupied with wedding plans.

Bella looked up at me, looking a little scared. "She's just as stubborn as you and your father."

I grinned. "You two should get along perfectly then." Both Bella and Mom told me to shush.

"If you're willing to put up Jacob, do you mind doing the same for my maid of honor?"

Bella had befriended Vanessa, the divorce lawyer, ex-army sergeant that Jenks that recommended before he disappeared. She was also the one that provided the bodies for the blown up car. We didn't ask questions, but she had connections that we didn't. She even helped line up the Medical Examiner position for Carlisle. Without her, we never would have accomplished faking their deaths.

I was thankful that neither of my parents asked why we even had Best Man and Maid of Honor in our wedding party. From what I understood, Bella explained that away through some of the emails her and Mom exchanged the second we ended that long over due phone call only a day earlier. She told my mother that we had a simple civil ceremony and that I promised her a real wedding even it if had to be small. Of course, now that Mom was involved, the definition of small would change.

"Of course we don't mind," Mom said, still keeping her eyes on her laptop. "And honey, you are not going out for a ride in that car."

"But Mom," I said just as Dad protested, too.

Bella and Ellie giggled as Mom leveled Dad and me a glare, the kind that usually shut us right up. However, between Bella's look of disappointment, my shrug, and Dad's sigh, Mom didn't stand a chance.

Within twenty minutes with Bella behind the wheel, we rode off with my Dad in the backseat, looking like his old self again, as the wind whipped throughout the car.

That night, I had that conversation with my father. We resolved a few things, and I understood now as a parent, why he fought so hard to give me a good future. I couldn't imagine the hell I had put them through for the past twelve years. It would kill me to see Ellie walk out of the house without a look back like I had.

It was then he told me about how my grandfather wanted him to be a lawyer, not a doctor. And how he left it all behind to become what he wanted to be. It was the main reason they allowed me to achieve my goals without their interference. Though there were still some regrets, things we both wanted to do over, we agreed on one thing.

To never allow our pride get in the way again.

~oOo~

The white lights strung from trees and around flowerbeds, the wedding tent was up, and the chairs were all side by side, as I walked through the garden entrance to where I would wed my Bella.

For two and a half days, my mother and Bella worked tirelessly to bring this day together. I'd gone to visit my grandparents, who immediately approved of my wife and daughter. The few cousins from my dad's side I had were also around, along with their kids. My daughter was happily accepted by them as they played nearby. I was sure she was the ringleader on a few pranks that had already happened.

Dad's sister Olivia and my aunt, was busy talking to one of the wedding coordinators. As I walked closer, to see if there was a problem, I swore I recognized the voice. "Everything is in order, Ms. Dunham."

"Oh good, we can't have anything go wrong today," my aunt whispered. "I want it to go perfectly for my nephew and my brother." When she moved aside enough, I could see why the wedding planner's voice was so familiar.

Rosalie. She winked over my aunt's shoulder. Somehow, I knew my friends would find a way to be with me on my wedding day. My aunt, oblivious to me, went inside the wedding tent and Rosalie made her way to me.

"Don't you look handsome," she said, lifting her hands to fix my bow tie.

"I'm glad you're here," I said softly, not wanting to be overheard.

She smiled and shrugged. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Please tell me Emmett's in disguise."

She knew why I asked. Though he wasn't widely known as the man that took over Charlie's organization, he had made the news a few times already.

"He had blond highlights added," she whispered, still smiling. "And he let his beard grow in a little. No one will know it's him."

"Where is he?"

She cocked and eyebrow. "I'm the boss today, so he's somewhere around here following my orders."

I laughed and wished I could hug her. "Thanks for coming," I said. "Who else is here?" She tried to play it off, but I could see right through her. Some of the others were around. "Just tell them to be careful."

I kissed her cheek and walked back to the house. Bella had to know about this development so she couldn't be blindsided by their appearances. I also wanted to find Emmett, blond highlights, this I had to see. After I found the fucker, who looked surprisingly good, hiding in a flower delivery truck from Rosalie, I made my way upstairs.

Since we arrived, Bella insisted on her own room, but I snuck in each night, even though there was still a sex ban. However, the night before she didn't allow me to stay with her, wanting to follow the "can't see each other before the wedding" tradition, which fucking sucked.

I found Bella in her room with my mother, Jane and Vanessa, all who waited for a hairdresser that was due to show up any minute. I knocked on the door, hoping to see my woman, but instead Mom came to the door.

"You can't see her," she said with a soft, understanding smile.

"I need to talk to her for five minutes," I stated firmly. "It's too important." She shut the door and I could hear the women talking. A few moments later, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket.

Fuck, sometimes I hated technology.

"I need to talk to you, baby," I answered.

"I know you do, but considering the circumstances, it would be nice to follow some traditions."

I sighed. She was right, with our luck, who knew what could happen. I knew I would never win anyway. "Fine," I sighed. "The reason I need to talk to you so badly is because Rosalie and Emmett are here."

"Of course they are," she said, laughing. "That's so sweet of them."

"I have a feeling _others _have come, too." I emphasized the word others so she'd understood who I meant, like her parents and sister.

She was silent for a while before she replied, "Have you seen them?"

"Not yet."

She sighed softly. "I wish things were different, but to have them here in some way would be better than nothing. Has there been anything from your uncle?"

"No, sweetheart," I answered. "I'll let you go. I'll see you," I checked my watch. "In one hour."

"I can't wait."

"I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too."

~oOo~

I paced the front of the aisle, watching as the seats filled. Old friends and family waved as they passed all wearing smiles and curiosity on their faces. I didn't blame them, since I had been gone for so long.

Jacob smiled up at me. "Calm down," he said. "You know she's going to show up."

"I know that," I hissed, trying to calm down. "It's just taking too long."

"I know you don't want to talk business, but I thought you should know that Morgan Dwyer is dead."

I stilled and looked back at him. "Did Charlie…"

He shook his head. "We think your FBI friend may have had a hand in it. It was too well executed and coincidental." I wouldn't put it past Garrett or Alistair; either would want vengeance for what that monster did to Alistair's sister, Amelia.

Over my shoulder, something caught Jacob's eye. "Oh look, its Bella's hairdresser." I turned to see who grabbed his attention. "And the makeup artist," he added.

Alice and Renee, I should've known they couldn't stay away. That should make Bella very happy. Alice's hair was short, and a dark amber color. Renee was sporting blonde curls in a fancy style. If they were there, Charlie couldn't be that far behind.

Mom walked up the aisle, greeting a few people as she walked over to me. "You didn't say Bella's uncle would be joining us. He just arrived."

Of course he did, damn the stubborn man. For once, I was grateful, I knew Bella wanted him to share this moment with us. "We weren't sure he'd get the message in time."

She nodded. "Bella said he was on some Alaskan cruise." I laughed. That was pretty close to the truth.

"He's a bit of a wanderer."

"He seems to have found someone to catch his eye," she teased, looking over her shoulder to where Renee and Alice were sitting. Charlie was talking to Renee quietly from the row behind her.

"Probably," I replied, pulling her in for a hug. "Is he walking her down the aisle?"

"That's why he said he was here, but he doesn't look like a Billy to me." I grinned as I followed her to meet ol'Billy.

"Billy," I said, offering my hand as he stood. He took it with a smile, his mustache twitching as his eyes narrowed. "We didn't think you'd make it." Between his longer hair, mustache, and beard, he didn't look like the Charlie I knew.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He surprised me by pulling me in for a hug and whispered, "We should sit down and talk soon."

I nodded slightly and said, "I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that."

Renee, who introduced herself as Emily, said, "She was in tears when he arrived. I had to do her makeup all over again." That explained why we were running late. She turned to Charlie, taking his wrist in her hand, checked his watch. "It's time."

Alice added to Charlie, "Make sure she doesn't fall." He nodded before he walked toward the house.

"Hi," Alice said, turning to me and winking from behind my mom. "I'm Charlotte."

"Hello, nice to meet you. Thank you for helping at such a short notice."

"No problem. Marie and I became fast friends."

"She prefers Bella," Mom said, adding, "its one of her middle names or something."

"Bella," Alice said, grinning at me. "My boyfriend Peter is around here, too. Your mother said she could use all the help she could get."

Mom nodded and looked thoroughly grateful. "He's a godsend. Where he found a live band and a dj for today at such short notice I have no idea."

As Mom thanked Alice again, I couldn't ignore what Alice had said. Jasper was her _boyfriend_ now! How the fuck did Charlie allow that to happen? Jasper was almost thirteen years older than Alice who was barely nineteen.

I looked at her and realized she was more like her sister than I originally thought. If that was the case, Charlie didn't have much of a choice. I knew he loved her as he was her own and Alice had him wrapped around her little finger.

"You're welcome to stay for the reception," I said, smiling. She beamed, winking again as Mom started to push me toward the front of the aisle.

"It's time," Mom whispered. I sighed and let her make sure I was lint free and that my tie wasn't crooked, again. "I'm so happy for you son."

"Thanks, Mom." She patted my arm and went inside the house.

I was no longer nervous. I was about to marry the love of my life. She had come into it in the most unexpected way. I loved her enough to give up everything for her. Instead of having to do that, I gained so much more, the love of a good woman, a daughter, and a future.

A couple of minutes later, I smiled as one of Bella's favorite pieces of music started to play, each note floated in the air around us. Recognizing it was one of my own; it was a piece I had composed only a few weeks earlier. The first time I had played in years.

As Vanessa started to walk down the aisle, dressed to kill in a midnight blue dress, I heard Jacob nearly groan beside me. I gave him a quick glance, cocking an eyebrow. "What is that about?"

"She loves guns and muscle cars," he hissed softly toward me. "I think I'm in love."

I kept a laugh from bursting forth, and thrust my elbow against his ribs. "Hold yourself together. I need you to hand me the rings in a minute."

He clasped my shoulder. "Thanks for allowing me to come today."

Jane soon followed, looking much older in her beautiful dress. She offered me a smile as she took her place beside Vanessa on the other side of me.

I sighed as Ellie stood at the very end of the aisle. As she waited for everyone's attention, she smiled knowingly. The second all eyes were on her, she curtsied and relished the "oohs" and "ahs" before she started down the aisle.

My baby girl looked like a mini beauty queen. Dressed in a white dress, she was eating up the attention, the gown covered in lace and tiny crystals. Her darks curls held small flowers and sparkled as she threw petals every few steps. She gave me a wink that had me rethinking strategies of keeping her locked up the moment she became a teenager.

She was going to be a heartbreaker.

As Mom and Dad made their way down the aisle, both smiling widely, I knew we made the right choice for me to come home for this.

The music changed as my parents took their seats, both giving me a small hug before they sat. I looked up toward the entrance where I knew Bella would appear, anticipation sizzling through me. As the music took on a softer quality, I saw a hint of white.

My eyes ran the length of her; she was gorgeous, perfection and mine.

The dress highlighted her beautiful body, strapless and beaded, tight around her breasts and trim waist. There it flared in layers of some soft fabric, appearing to float toward me. Her bare shoulders and neck were unadorned, not that she needed jewelry, her smile made up for it. Her hair was in some kind of twist, but curls hung here and there, making her look like a dream come true.

Beside her Charlie looked nervous as he stared at his feet, to make sure he wouldn't fall and take his daughter with him. I laughed, causing Bella to smile wider. From half way down the aisle, she mouthed the words, "I love you."

"I love you," I said aloud, eliciting a few "ahs" from our guests.

When Charlie placed her hand in mine, he whispered under his breath, "Take care of my baby girl."

I nodded and lifted Bella's hand to my mouth, pressing a small kiss there. Tears already started to form in her eyes and I loved the idea that they were for me, for us, and the happiness that seemed to flow around us. As we faced forward, I knew that whatever tried to come between us, we'd get through it together.

~oOo~

I danced across the dance floor, Ellie in my arms, laughing. The reception had been going on for hours and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Some maybe a little too much, but Mom insisted on the open bar. The first dance with Bella was perfect, even though she stepped on my toes once. Mom and I shared a dance that had her sniffling and trying not to cry throughout the song. I shared a dance with my sister Jane, glad to see some light enter her smile and eyes again.

"Mind if I cut in," my _wife _asked after tapping Ellie's shoulder. Our daughter smiled up at Bella, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yes, I am dreadfully tired," she said in a dramatic fashion. She'd been spending too much time with my grandmother who still talked as if it the 1920's. "I think I'll put my feet up for a bit." She did a little twirl and giggled as she skipped away.

Taking my wife in my arms, I laughed. "You know I might have to have her watched on her first date…and every one after that."

Bella, amused only smiled. "She'd never forgive you, and I would give you hell."

I sighed. "She has a good head on her shoulders. And we'll learn along the way."

Her hand tightened on my shoulder. "Together. Now, I have to wonder how you'll react to a little boy."

My hand clenched around her waist. "I'm not sure," I said in a whisper, expressing a deep desire. "I can't wait to find out."

She smiled. "Good. I want more children."

"How soon?"

"How about we leave it up to chance?"

She'd stop taking her pills this soon. "Really?" I couldn't help the smile that came over me. It was probably too big and goofy looking, but I didn't care. "You don't want to wait a couple of years."

She shook her head, dropping my hand and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her chest pressed against mine, giving me a tantalizing glimpse of what I'd sample soon. My mouth watered at the thought. My hands grasped her hips tightly, pressing her even closer.

"I have my happily ever after, and if we're pregnant by next month or next year or not, I'll still be happy."

I kissed her soft lips, groaning when she opened for me. Several people catcalled from the multitude of tables that circled the dance floor. I ignored them, too absorbed with my wife.

However, someone cleared their throat beside us.

I pulled back from Bella, my jaw dropping when I saw Carlisle and Esme waiting for an answer. Bella gasped as she pulled in my uncle for an embrace. "You made it. I didn't think you'd get the invitation on time."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Marie," he answered, watching me over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here," I said, offering a real smile to him. Turing toward Esme, it was good to see her looking well and happy. "Hello, Esme."

"You look so handsome," she said before introducing herself to Bella.

As Carlisle swept up my wife, I did the same with Esme. "Carlisle said you helped him look for me." I nodded, unsure of what to say. How much had he told her? "Carlisle told me everything, Edward."

"I'm sorry," I said gravely. "It was my fault."

"I'm glad you called him," she said tears formed in her eyes. "If you hadn't and you died, he would've never forgiven himself." I was surprised to find that she meant it. "He realized that soon after the incident, I think. He knows it now. He's partially to blame after all. I could've remained by his side. I never would've turned him away for something like this."

"I tried to tell him that."

"He loves you, Edward. Give it time and he'll be back to his old self."

I smiled and twirled her around, making her laugh. "Are you moving back to the states?"

"We're buying a house outside of Seattle and dividing the year in both of our homes."

"How did you take him back so easily?" I knew it was a very personal question, but I was curious.

"Think of it this way, if the person you loved left you for your own good, how could you fault her logic? Besides, I wasn't exactly welcoming when he first arrived. I made him work for it for a while."

I laughed at her words. "There were times I thought it would come to that with Bella," I said softly. "We worked through it though."

"You're stronger than we were at the time."

"Maybe," I replied. "Thank you for convincing him to come here today. It means a lot to us."

She smiled and shook her head. "Thank your wife. She could convince anyone to do anything."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I have no doubt about that."

When the song ended, Carlisle walked over with Bella and offered me a hand. I shook my head and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks for coming," I whispered as I pulled back.

Mom was in tears as she ran up to her brother, showing none of the decorum she usually had during social events. She really had learned to let go and not care what others thought of her. I loved it.

Before I knew it, my father took Bella to the dance floor. Esme was dancing with Charlie, both talking easily. Carlisle had my mother in the middle of floor as the dj announced the next song. Some boy was dancing with Jane. I gave Jacob a look and he answered it with a nod. He'd have him checked out by the end of the night.

As _Celebration _came on, the floor started to fill with enthusiastic friends and family. Renee was pulling Charlie away from Esme who then turned to Carlisle as Mom grabbed my father. Alice and Jasper were a little too close nearby, too. Ellie tugged on my arm, curtsied, and asked for a dance.

"Of course," I replied and bowed as she once showed me how. She smiled as she started to sway from side to side to the beat, throwing her hands in the air along with the others. Bella came to join us, shaking her beautiful body close to mine, making Ellie giggle madly. My father twirled my daughter a few times, as the rest of the guests sang along.

A little breathless, Ellie asked, "So did all your dreams come true, Daddy?"

I smiled at her, lifting her in my arms, as Bella wrapped one of hers around my waist. "They sure did. What about your dreams, Princess?"

She smiled and shrugged, trying to make it look as it was no big deal. I could see in her eyes that whatever she wanted, it was very important to her.

"What is it, Ellie?" Bella asked her.

"Jacob said you're going away for a little while. Can I stay here with Grandma and Grandpa while you make my baby brother or sister on your honeymoon?"

Bella's eyes widened, and then she busted up laughing. I groaned and Jacob grimaced from beside us who was dancing with Vanessa. He saw the look in my eyes and ran from the dance floor.

"I'll get you!" I handed Ellie to Bella and followed the asshole. Why was it that Ellie always asked the most uncomfortable questions when he was around?

I heard my mother ask what was wrong from behind me. "He's still struggling with how smart our daughter is."

"Did I hear something about baby sister or brother?"

I heard several people laugh as I chased Jacob around a table. "It's not my fault she figured out what happens during a honeymoon!"

"She didn't even know we were going to one!"

"Sorry," he said, laughing as he twisted away from my reach. "It didn't take much for her to work it out when I told her she couldn't join you."

I growled and tried to grab him. "All you had to say was to ask me or Bella."

"Sorry!"

I laughed and shook my head, knowing it wasn't really his fault. I just wanted to give him a hard time. I would smash some cake into his face later anyway.

"Alright," I said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I'll let this go, but not before I tell Vanessa what you think about her."

I laughed as he tried to stop me, covering my mouth several times when I was talking to her. She took it in stride, seemingly used to our stupid antics.

Ellie said to her mother, "They act like five year olds."

Bella laughed and smiled at our daughter. "Worse. They're acting like boys."

Ellie sighed dramatically and shook her head. "Then I want a sister."

My wife turned to look at me again, everyone suddenly quieting around us and waiting for her reply. "We'll see what we can do."

"Yay!" Ellie screamed, fist-pumping and high-fiving Jacob. "Let's get the cake over with so they can get to steppin!"

As our audience laughed with her, I grabbed my wife and kissed her thoroughly. "I love you," I whispered to her. "Let's get to work on that baby."

She sighed and led me to the cake nearby, my hand running along her bare shoulders. It was so far a fantastic day and I couldn't wait until it was perfect when I had Bella in my arms, where she belonged.


	50. The Epilogue

**Training the Swan**

**The Epilogue**

* * *

As cameras flashed nearby, I wiggled my eyebrows as Bella arched one of hers. It was clear if I smeared the piece of cake I held between my fingers, I'd get it later. I offered her a smile, the one that usually had her melting. It only made her more suspicious if the narrowing of her eyes were any indication.

Jacob catcalled nearby, "Do it, do it!" That started a chant throughout the wedding party.

"No! You're gonna mess up Momma's makeup again!" Ellie cried out playfully, giggling as Jacob whispered in her ear as he held her. "You already kissed off her lipstick!"

Bella shook her head at them, turning to look at me again. Her eyes narrowed as she settled her hands on her hips. It was the "I dare you" look.

I dared.

I closed in on her and spread some of the sweet, fluffy frosting across her lips, possibly getting some on her cheek. Her hand caught a hold of my wrist, forcing me to pop the cake in her mouth. Her lips sucked on my fingers, making me groan. Several laughs and snickers came from friends and family, still chanting. She hissed, laughing, as she promptly pulled me by my loose tie toward her. She smacked me a big kiss, smearing the frosting between us.

I groaned and kissed her properly. She was sweet, the frosting perfectly complementing her taste. As if her sucking on my fingers weren't enough to arouse me, her doing it to my tongue sent me into overdrive. I wanted to find the closest sturdy table and take her hard and fast—the first time.

"Edward's turn," someone said, probably Jacob. The asshole was really asking for it.

We pulled apart, but I kept her close, since her dress hid my reaction to the kiss. She smiled up at me, looking utterly smug about it. Before I could complain to her, my mom handed Bella another piece of cake, a big one.

Her smile widened as my eyes narrowed. She was going to get me. There was no doubt in my mind.

"Not the hair!" one of my cousins said. "Don't mess with the hair!"

I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on my wife. Fuck, it felt fucking good to say those words and know that she was all mine.

Bella crooked a finger, asking me to bend down a little closer to her. Even knowing what was likely to happen, I'd do whatever she asked. She held up the piece of cake and as I took a bite, she smashed it against my face. She twisted away, screaming as I growled. As cameras continued to flash, I chased her around the table, earning giggles from our daughter and laughter from the rest of our friends and family.

"That's what you get!" she teased from the end of a table.

"Oh this is a lot more than I did to you," I said as she squealed, using Alice and her mother as a shield. They laughed as I bowed, offering an apology, before plowed right through them.

I finally got a hold of Bella and kissed her again, smearing what was left of the cake between us.

A few minutes later, after we cleaned up, we were on the dance floor.

"Brat," I hummed against her neck, her arms wrapping around me as my mom and aunt set about cutting the remaining cake. We swayed to the music that restarted, pressed close together. As we continued to dance, I looked around to those that were able to join us for our wedding.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting at a table nearby, laughing at Alice and Jasper, who removed a glass of champagne from her _underage _fingers. I never would've thought that they were compatible, considering Jasper's quiet, subdued nature, while Alice was like a mini hurricane wherever she went. I hoped for the best for them.

Bella gestured toward Emmett, who had a hand over Rosalie's stomach, whispering something in her ear that made her blush. She had come a long way from the frightened woman who came to Charlie for help against her abusive boyfriend, Royce.

They had a long and dangerous road ahead of them. However, Emmett was working hard to dissolve the organization; he wanted to ensure that the city wouldn't fall into control of a bloodthirsty tyrant. No matter what, someone would take over his operations. It worked that way no matter what city a person lived in. Most people were oblivious to that ugly truth. I had no doubt, with Rosalie by Emmett's side, that he'd do what he set out to do. His unborn child was another reason for him to want a stable, safe future.

As we slowly made another turn on the floor, I watched as Jacob led Vanessa to a table, his arm around her waist. I haven't seen him so enraptured by a woman since he met Bella. I guess it was a good thing that the woman was moving to Seattle, where she had an aunt she wanted to be closer to. It wouldn't be long before she told him her plans. It would be good to see him happy again.

Bella captured my attention with a small nip at my chin. I looked down at her and smiled. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Wondering what's in store for everyone we know and love."

"Well, my parents are heading on a honeymoon for about a month or two."

I smiled at the thought. Renee and Alice, from what I heard, were still fucking pissed about the whole "Bella's fake death" scene on Charlie's wedding day in Arizona. He was still in the doghouse for it.

I asked, "Did they say where?"

"Nope," she said, laughing. "He won't tell Mom either, it's driving her crazy."

"Sounds like something he'd do." I sighed and asked, "How about Jasper and Alice?"

"He told her she had to go to college," she replied and shrugged. "He might be good for her since he's adamant that she finish her education before they do anything crazy, like get married."

I cocked an eyebrow. "They're that serious?" She nodded, not looking thoroughly pleased. "Wow. As long as they're happy, I guess. Just so you know he'll take really good care of her."

"I know that," she replied, shaking her head. "He proved himself worthy in Arizona. I'm more worried that she'd break his heart. She's so young and she'll make mistakes, I'm sure."

I tightened my hold on her and kissed her temple. She loved so fucking hard sometimes that she couldn't help but want those she cared for to be happy.

"I wish Sam and Leah could've made it," she whispered softly after a few minutes, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I know, baby." Kissing the top of her head, I explained. "You know if they could they'd be here. But they were worried since Sam had ties to Charlie that he was still under surveillance."

"I guess that means they have to stay away when we return home."

I nodded. "For awhile yes," I said, softening the news with a gentle kiss. "We'll see." I had to tell her something about Sam, but it could wait until later.

"So where are we heading tonight," she asked as I led her to a table when the song ended.

"Nice try, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled, shaking her head. "You're enjoying calling me that quite a bit." I most definitely was, her Bella Cullen hooded jacket was waiting for her in our luggage. I wanted to see her in it, with nothing else on, too. I could almost imagine those lovely legs of hers exposed as the jacket's hem settled just over the tops of her thighs. Fuck, we had to leave soon.

As we sat, my aunt served us some cake and while we ate, I continued to watch my friends and family. Dad was dancing with Jane, who was trying to get him to do flashy dance move as the DJ played some popular song that I never heard. I watched as Mom sat with Ellie at a table nearby, both talking amongst themselves as Ellie nibbled on a giant slice of cake.

Sensing my eyes on her, my daughter offered me a smile and wave. She blew me a kiss, which I caught mid air, making her giggle. I winked and turned to Bella who was watching me.

"You've been an amazing father," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I want to see you with a baby in your arms, sleeping on your chest."

I leaned in, brushing her hair aside to whisper in her ear. "I want to see your belly grow with our son or daughter, watch you sit in a rocker as you breastfeed and listen to you sing a lullaby like you still do with Ellie. I hope you never stop singing like that, sweetheart."

"As long as I have someone willing to listen, I won't." She kissed me then, prolonging it with a sweep of her tongue along my lips. "I love you, so much, Edward."

I smiled as I went back for another kiss. "I know." She laughed, smacking my gut with her hand. "I love you, too. It's a good thing you do though. I would hate to be the only one."

Something caught her attention over my shoulder, and she straightened. "I'm going to change into another dress," she rolled her eyes at her own words, and I knew that was one of my mother's ideas, "and then we can head out for wherever you're taking me."

My hand ran over the curve of her hip, smiling when I gave her ass a little squeeze. "Can't wait, love,"

"I bet."

I held onto her hand as she rose to her feet, our fingers touching as she moved past me. It was then that I noticed Charlie's presence behind me. He must have been what caught her attention. Without a word, he took her place.

Since he appeared for the wedding, we hadn't had a chance to talk and I was glad that he realized I _needed _to.

"It's been a good day," he said as he sat. I nodded, clearing my throat. "I know you're probably upset with me, you have a good reason to be."

I didn't say anything for a bit, trying to gather my thoughts. "I know you never would've sent Jane to stay with my parents unless you took every precaution to ensure their safety and hers. I also know that you couldn't tell me."

His eyes met mine briefly, nodding. "You weren't ready to go home yet, Edward."

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head. "I guess that was a good thing, because if I had come home a year ago with Jane, I never would've met Bella." Smirking, I teased him. "I bet you wished I had then though."

"No."

I knew that _now_, but it was nice to hear him admit it.

"Why did you choose my parents?"

"Because you loved Jane and Alec, Edward," he said, shrugging. "You were a good kid when we first met, one that hit a bit of bad luck, but you kept working at it. You could've gone home at any moment and your parents would've taken you back with open arms. But you wanted to succeed on your own."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I thought if your parents could raise a son with that much potential, that much determination to make himself a better man, then they were the right people to raise a very lost little girl."

Neither of us said a word for a few minutes, the silence broken by Charlie first. "I know I was hard on you when Bella first came to stay with you."

I snorted, that was a fucking understatement. "No shit." He cocked an eyebrow, telling me with a single look that he didn't appreciate the interruption. "Sorry."

"I was scared," he said, looking away for a few seconds. "I was scared that you'd take her away from me when I finally had a chance to get to know her." He raised his hands, gesturing around us.

"You'd thought if it came to it, we'd move somewhere else."

He nodded. "I wouldn't have stopped you if that's what you two wanted," he said with a shrug, clearing his throat harshly. "Stupid cold," he added, coughing a bit. The man was choking up and I couldn't help but smile. I hid it behind my hand of course, I wasn't stupid. "All I want is for you, Bella and Ellie to be happy."

"We are," I replied. "And we'll stay in Washington, though we'll probably be visiting here often."

Charlie nodded and after a few silent minutes, he looked me straight in the eye. "For what it's worth, Edward," he stated firmly. "I never wanted to bring you into my world. You were too smart for your own good, figuring out just what was going on in my restaurant. Only took you a few months."

"I know."

"I wanted to love you like a son."

He probably did even then, but just couldn't show it because it would've put me in danger. I would've been his weakness, and when I looked back, I realized I had been a chink in his armor even then. Charlie gave me so many opportunities like how he gave me a job and the education he knew I would use and thrive with. My graduation he attended. The countless hours he spent by my bedside after I'd taken a bullet for him. The hell he'd given to anyone that gave me trouble. The fact that he let me walk away from the organization the second I asked, no one had ever been allowed to do that besides me.

Why hadn't I seen it before?

I nodded, keeping my eyes on his. "I started figuring that out recently."

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "It's going to take a while for me to learn to love you like a son-in-law though."

That was Charlie's way of telling me he cared and I was grateful for it. "Same here, Pop."

"Yeah, not yet, Edward," he said, grimacing. "That's definitely going to take some time."

I smiled, noticing Bella over his shoulder, biting her lip nervously. She'd been worried about Charlie and me talking. I gave her wink, laughing again when she sighed in relief.

"When will we see you again?" I asked him, watching my wife.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see him smile as he replied, "Ellie has convinced me to meet up with all of you for her birthday in Anaheim."

"If she's making me wear a pair of Mickey Mouse ears," I said as I rose to my feet. "So are you."

He growled, "Over my de—"

Ellie interrupted him before he could continue, tugging on his jacket. "I think he should wear a pirate hat," she said, giggling as Charlie lifted her in his arms and tickling her. "Uncle! Uncle!"

I felt Bella's hand slide along my lower back, wrapping her arm around my waist a second after. "So I guess it's a plan," she said softly to her father, so that no one overheard her. Everyone believed that he was her uncle, who hit it off with Bella's hairdresser. "We'll see you at Disneyland in time for the Christmas and her birthday."

"Yay!" Ellie fist-pumped, high-fiving Charlie and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "We're going to Disneyland." As the music changed to a fast moving, hip-hop song, she begged Charlie to dance with her.

I looked down at Bella, taking in her new dress. God, she was fucking gorgeous. Whatever the fabric it was made of she looked fucking amazing. It was sheer over her shoulders and neck, shiny little crystals appeared to raining down the front, until it reached her waist where it cinched and fit over her delectable curves. Her back was exposed, and I ran my hand down her spine.

Fuck, we needed to get out of there before I did something indecent.

She nudged me with her elbow, smirking as she watched Charlie and Ellie. After a moment, the smile disappeared.

I tipped her chin up so I could see her eyes. "What is it?"

"How long are we going to be gone?" she whispered.

She wasn't ready to leave Ellie yet, not after the long separation while she'd been in Arizona. I pulled her closer to my side, kissing her forehead. "Only a few days and we're staying close enough that I could have you by her side in only a couple of hours if we need to."

She tightened her hold on me. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't be comfortable either, baby," I whispered. "And, even though we should be safe, I'll be taking precautions with our daughter and you for a while longer." It was time to reveal a secret that not even Charlie knew about. Lifting my cell phone, I sent out a text, allowing her to see.

_Stand up or nod so my wife could see you._

Bella's eyes snapped up to mine, and then started to roam around the room. At almost every other table was one of Sam's men. They didn't look like the other pack members, but that was a good thing. He started to add outsiders in the last year, spanning his business tenfold.

"We're safe," I stated firmly. "But for your peace of mind while we're gone, I thought you'd appreciate that Ellie was watched carefully."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you, I have no idea how you did all of this."

I brushed a wayward curl form her cheek, smoothing a hand down her back again. "Security is a lucrative business. Not even Charlie knows this, but I became Sam's silent partner a while back. Silent as in there's not even paperwork to tie me to the company. Besides my expertise in security and business advice, he needed the money to fund a top notch, global wide security team."

"You never said anything," she said after a minute. "Wait. You won't have to disappear to go on assignment, right?"

I smiled. "No, baby. Silent partner, I just offer advice and money. At this point in my life, with you and Ellie a part of it, I don't want to ever leave you for long periods of time."

She laughed. "Good. As exciting as it sounds to be a bodyguard, there's only one body I want you to concentrate on…tonight."

I hummed and brushed my lips over hers. After a long, lingering kiss, we announced we were on the way. As our friends and family gathered around us, Ellie handed Bella her bouquet from the ceremony. My mother then announced that it was time to throw it and Bella's garter.

Minutes later, Bella stood on a chair as I stood in front of her, holding onto her hips so she wouldn't fall. Behind her were Vanessa, Ellie, Alice, Jane, and several other single women, all looking up as Bella waved the small bunch of flowers overhead. Twice Bella faked it, making them laugh and scream at her.

Finally, at the end of the next countdown, Bella threw it over her shoulder. I looked to see who caught it, finding a wide-eyed Jane holding the bouquet in her hands. However, seconds after, Dad passed her, grabbing the prize and handing the flowers back to my wife.

There were several laughs and Jane groaned, chasing him toward my Mom who was too busy trying to be mad at him. Then he went back for Ellie. Good, I knew he was on my side.

"I can't believe your dad," Bella said from her perch. She looked down at me as she waited for everyone to settle again. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" I shrugged, not apologizing for my wandering hands. My fingers were _barely_ grazing her ass.

She threw the bouquet again, this time landing in Vanessa's hands. I searched for Jacob in the crowd, his eyes wide with fear and probably shock. The poor fucker, he was probably next.

I helped Bella down and had her sit on the chair she had stood on. Rubbing my hands together, I circled her to determine the best plan of action. She cocked an eyebrow, tapping her wrist, though she wore no watch, she was telling me I was taking too long. Our audience was eating it up, as I lifted her dress slightly, and she slapped my hand away.

At the next approach, I tapped her shoulder only to move away and made another attempt at her legs. She clamped her legs shut, trapping my hand between her thighs.

I could hear Charlie laughing along with my father. "You have to be faster than that!"

I wiggled the fingers of my trapped hand, watching as Bella's eyes widened. She shook her head, glaring at me. She was right. I wouldn't dare tickle her _there _with our daughter present. With a lift of her chin, she stood and placed her lovely heeled foot on the chair, smiling as she lifted her dress just an inch. As the men gathered behind her, she continued to tease, revealing the edge of the garter.

I got on my knees, pretending to beg. She shook her head, holding out her palm. Under the chair were the props I asked for. I dropped several fake stacks of money; she tossed it aside dramatically, holding out for more. I laid faux gold and diamonds in her hands and yet they weren't enough.

Then I acted my way into that Eureka moment, smiling as I offered my heart. She threw her arms around me, giving me one hell of a kiss, all the men whistling. With slightly trembling fingers, I slid the white and blue lace garter down her sweet thigh, over her knee where I placed a kiss and tossed it over our heads as I sealed my mouth of hers.

As the men reached for the garter, I lifted Bella in my arms and ran toward the exit. We waited near the door, saying goodbye to everyone. When we reached Ellie, I lifted her in my arms.

"Who got the garter belt, princess?" I asked her, nuzzling her soft cheek.

"Jasper did."

"I bet Jacob didn't take that well," Bella said, rubbing Ellie's back.

"That was fun," Ellie said, nodding several times. "You were so silly, Daddy."

When Bella and I discussed our wedding plans, we wanted as many of the traditions we could get even though technically it was supposed to be only a renewal of vows. We also wanted to have some fun, considering everything we'd been through in the past few months. We deserved it.

It was Bella's idea to put on a little performance for the garter toss.

"I'm going to miss you, Daddy," Ellie whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. She kissed my entire face and planted a big one on my mouth.

I laughed as I squeezed her tight. "I'll miss you, too."

"You call us if you need anything, baby," Bella said, holding out her arms for Ellie. Our daughter wrapped her arms around her mother, sighing when her head fell on her shoulder.

"Grandma Lizzy said she was going to keep me busy," she replied. "But that I can call you in the afternoon. How long are you gonna be gone again?"

Since I arranged everything, I replied. "We'll be gone for three nights, two days, princess."

She sighed and kissed Bella, holding her close. "I guess I can wait that long to tell you."

"Tell us what?" I asked her.

"I better not tell you yet," she whispered, looking unsure.

"Now you have to tell us," Bella said, pulling back enough to see Ellie's face.

Ellie sighed and shrugged. "You see, there's this boy I like and he kissed me on the cheek the other day."

"Jacob," I called out before she could finish. I looked back at her. "I want his name, social security number, telephone number, and address. Never mind I can find out his address."

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be leaving," Jacob said as he joined us.

"Find out all you can about this boy that kissed Ellie," I stated, ignoring the way Ellie and Bella groaned in protest.

"This is probably not a good time to tell him that he's coming over for a play date when we go back home," she whispered to my wife, just loud enough for me to hear most of it.

"Not going to happen," I growled. I wasn't ready for Ellie having boyfriends, kissing anyone or play dates with boys.

Bella sighed as Ellie scowled at me. "No, it's definitely not a good time."

As I turned to Jacob again, who asked if I was serious, I heard Ellie whisper, "You can talk to him, Momma."

"I'll see what I can do."

I was so fucked, because Bella was good at convincing me do anything she asked. I also didn't want her to lengthen the sex ban. However, we're talking about my baby girl. Jacob gave me a look, letting me know that I was overreacting. I sighed. They already won.

"Fine," I said to my girls. "You can have a play date with your b-b—" Jacob smacked my back. The shithead was looking for a damn ass kicking. "_Friend_ when we get back."

My baby girl shifted toward me from Bella's arms and she puckered up for a kiss. How could I resist that sweetness? After her sweet little kiss, I set her down and didn't miss the wink she shared with her mother. I was never going to win with those two around. Some boys, as in brothers, for Ellie would help even things up…eventually.

~oOo~

We'd been in the car for twenty minutes heading out of the city to our destination. Bella had been quiet for a while, holding my hand over the gearshift of one of Dad's cars I borrowed. Her body shifted, as her legs crossed, drawing my eye to the newly exposed skin.

"You seem far away," I said, returning my eyes to the road.

She offered me a smile. "And your mind seems somewhere else, too."

"Oh it's somewhere all right. In the gutter, considering all the things I want to do to you, but I can see that something is on your mind."

"I want to paint again."

And that would require surgery.

"We could probably enlist Carlisle's help, find a specialist back home."

She looked at me again, drawing my gaze. "You wouldn't mind if I decided to go back to work?"

"If you want to teach again, I'll make sure you get the credentials you need under Marie Cullen, it'll take time though. If that's not what you want to do, I'll be there to support you no matter what it is."

"I want to focus on art again," she replied softly. "My mind is whirling with ideas for projects. Your mother's work is inspiring."

When Mom found out about Bella and Ellie's love of painting and her granddaughter's incredible gift, she was ecstatic. The three of them bonded over the pieces in her gallery and her current projects. They even discussed the potential of an art studio in our home; the conservatory would be the perfect place with all the light and wide-open floor plan.

"I dabbled in photography, loved it as much as painting."

"Whatever you want to do," I said, kissing her hand.

She sighed. "I'd like for us to consider what to do about Ellie's education, too."

We did need to talk about that. Soon there would be no reason to hide her intelligence. Though it was best to wait out the school year, I wanted the best for her.

"We can talk to Ms. Gomez and see what she thinks."

"That would be a great idea. We can look into tutors again. Ellie was talking about taking dance this year, too." I nodded, and then shook my head as I laughed. "What is it?" she asked.

"I never would have imagined a better life for myself."

She laughed. "So you're not afraid of tutors, two temperamental artists in your home, boys calling to talk to our baby girl and the prospect of trading in the car for a mini van?"

"First, I am not afraid of tutors as long as they teach her something. As long as you two keep your temperamental attitudes in the studio, I can handle it. The day a boy calls Ellie, we're changing our phone number. And I absolutely draw the line at driving around in a mini van."

She laughed and nodded. I knew she had to be joking since she enjoyed fast cars as much as I did, in fact more. She loved to work on them, too. That reminded me that her birthday was around the corner, it was time for me to look for the perfect present. I would have to enlist help from Jacob and my Dad to find a car for her to restore.

I was a lucky asshole. I had the best woman as a wife. She loved fast cars, sports, action movies and enjoyed to make love at anytime or anywhere.

I heard the chime from Bella's cell phone and knew it was Ellie. She checked it, laughing. "She asked if we were at the cabin yet."

"Well damn, she gave me away."

"A cabin?"

"I said it was only a couple of hours by car. And it's pretty secluded and we'll have it all to ourselves."

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "You don't have to convince me. It sounds perfect and that explains why you only brought us _one _bag for a three night stay."

I growled, and pulled her hand to my mouth. "We won't be leaving the cabin for much. And being naked all weekend is fucking mandatory."

"Yes, sir," she purred.

Fuck. Did she have any idea what her saying things like that, in that fucking hot voice of hers did to me? I groaned when I felt her free hand rub between my thighs. "Oh fuck," I hissed and released her other hand. Both of my own gripped the steering wheel, desperately trying not to fucking kill us and drive. She added a little more pressure and I knew there was no fucking way I could let her continue. "As good as that fucking feels…oh fuck…so good. If you don't stop we're gonna die on this road."

With a final mind-numbing caress, she pulled away, but kept a hand on my thigh. That only served to keep me highly aroused as I drove toward our destination. I checked my speed and floored it, earning a small breathy laugh.

She was as desperate for me as I was for her. We arrived at the cabin in record fucking time. I threw my seat belt off and had the door opened before the engine even came to a complete stop. Bella looked quite amused as I ran around the car to her side and helped her out.

"Why are you in such—" she started to say before I lifted her in my arms. Surprised by the move, she yelped and hung on tight. I felt the breath of her laughter against my ear, forcing me to quicken my pace. The only thoughts running through my mind was the fact that I needed to be inside her, right the fuck now.

"As if you didn't know," I growled as I ran up the porch steps. "It's been almost a week since I've been inside you. And if I don't do it in the next few minutes, I'll fuck you on the hood of my father's car."

She sighed, batting her lashes like the devil woman she was. "Oh how romantic," she teased, and then she proceeded to nip and lick along my neck. I groaned and my knees nearly buckled at the amazing warmth and wetness. I wanted to feel that on my cock and I was very close to making that a possibility, fuck slow and tender.

It wasn't like us anyway.

"Hurry, babe," she murmured, continuing the delicious torture while I tried to open the door to our retreat. Thank God, I had all the arrangements done ahead of time. There was no way I would've been able to endure checking in with my wife in my arms.

I heard her soft exclamation as the door swung open. "Edward, it's so beautiful."

Candlelight came from every corner and surface of the large one room cabin. White roses filled several vases throughout the room, petals spread across the bed where a nice gift basket lay. I smiled at her and kissed her lips softly.

All right, I was a sucker for slow and tender, too.

Her hands crept up from my shoulders and into my hair, when she tugged to deepen our kiss, while all my thoughts centered on her. Her soft moan increased as I stepped over the threshold, and my foot popped the door closed.

"Edward," she gasped, pressing small kisses along my neck again. "Husband," she added with a bite of her teeth just under my ear. I groaned and shifted her so I could pin her against the door. Her body fit perfectly along mine.

My tie ended up somewhere to my right, her hands pushing my tuxedo jacket from my shoulders and pooled at our feet. I kissed her with the same reverence I always had for her. As if there may not be a next time, I knew I would be able to hold her for much longer. Sixty to seventy years sounded fucking good to me.

"My Bella," I whispered and broke away from her tempting mouth. My lips continued along her jawline and down the graceful arch of her neck. "My wife."

A shuddering moan escaped her then, accompanied by a breathy plea for more. Her hands fell from my shoulders, to the button of my slacks. "Fuck," I hissed, bucking against her stomach, wanting to feel more of her.

"Hurry," she said breathlessly. "Trust me, I'm more than ready."

I laughed, as I decided to see for myself. Her moan was deep and long when she felt my hand sweeping her knee over my hip and down her thigh. She wasn't wearing hose, her legs bare and smooth under my palm. My fingers spread across her lace covered ass, grinding her against me.

Her head fell back against the door, which reminded me of where we were. Right, romance, I thought to myself. However, when I tried to move way and guide her to the bed, she shook her head.

"Right here, please. It's been a while since you took me like this," she moaned, taking matters into her hands. With a hard tug, my pants were at my feet.

She did not need to tell me twice.

Grunting, I slid two fingers inside her and found her as ready as she claimed to be. She whimpered as I thrust my fingers deeper, wanting to watch her come around them. My eyes focused on her beautiful face as I pressed my thumb over her center. Her lashes fluttered as her eyes closed and she cried out seconds after.

Desperate to feel her muscles tense around me, I shifted enough to free myself and moved her further up the door. Her forehead dropped to my shoulder, but I knew she was watching where we were connected. With nimble fingers, she worked the top portion of her dress off, giving me a tantalizing view of her beautiful breasts.

I pulled her panties to the side, positioning myself. "Hold on, sweetheart."

She tensed waiting for the intrusion, but instead I entered her nice and slow. I groaned as I watched her take me inside her, she moaned and licked her lips, breathless in my arms. Once I was in completely, she lifted her dark gaze to mine and silently asked for a kiss.

I complied and pressed my lips to hers in soft exploration of her mouth. She moaned as I pulled back, gasping as I thrust forward, hard and fast. "More," she hissed, her nails biting on my shoulder. She pulled away from my lips, licking over the pulse on my neck, her hands moving between us, loosening my shirt's buttons.

I worked my hands under her dress, tearing away her panties and softening the impulse with soothing fingers. She moaned, hitting her head on the door. Her laugh was choppy and music to my fucking ears. Thrust for thrust, her hips met mine; crying out when I added the touch of my tongue on her sweet, pink peaks.

Fuck, she was perfection as her body quaked in my arms.

My forehead rested on hers, our eyes on the soft fabric bunched high around her waist, watching us come together repeatedly. Mutual gasps, moans, and groans were our chorus as I continued to thrust inside her. Her fingers tightened in my hair, matching the hold of her thighs around my hips. She was close.

I shifted her enough to change the angle, sharpening it to hit her at the right spot and her next sound was a scream, the heels of her shoes biting against my ass. The bit of pain enriched my pleasure; my own sounds deepening as my thrusts became erratic. She shuddered as her fingers worked between her thighs. At my next plunge, she screamed my name and tightened all her muscles.

I groaned, driving into her harder and faster, until I came with knee-buckling strength. Carefully as I tried to breathe, finding it somewhat difficult, I maneuvered us onto the floor to lie down. Her body draped over my chest, her lips parted against my chest.

After a few minutes when I felt that I could move, I pressed a kiss to her hair as she broke the silence. "That was…" she stopped as she looked up to meet my curious gaze. "That was good."

I laughed, remembering the first time we shared an orgasm in the gym back home, in front of the mirrors. How she somewhat teased me with her inadequate description. I slapped her ass, making her laugh and bite my nipple.

Hissing, I rolled her onto her back and wiggled my eyebrows. "Give me a few minutes and I'll give you fucking amazing."

She hummed and pressed kisses along my jaw and bit the cleft in my chin. I pressed myself against her thighs, feeling not only her warmth, but also her dress. "Don't think it'll take that long." She grinned, looking once again smug.

I shut her up with a kiss, spent several minutes teasing her until she was a mass of nerves, and swiftly lifted her in my arms. Our bodies fell onto the bed, and with a soft moan, she shifted above me to take me inside her.

I removed her dress over her head, hoping it didn't land near any of the candles. Her breasts filled my hands as she rode me slow and deeply, perfectly. I loved watching her like that, pleasure clearly written all over her face.

"I love you," she whispered.

I groaned and shifted to sit upright, changing the angle again. Her lips parted as my mouth closed over hers. Driving my hips up, helping her move with my hands clasped around her ass, I whispered in her ear, "I'll love you, forever."

We had come a long way. She had come to me for help and training. I gave her both, but not only did I help her gain confidence, train her body to kill and survive, but I helped train her heart to let love in again. She had taught me the same.

I would never take her for granted. Nothing had changed just because she was safe, and her enemies were dead.

If it came to it, I would always kill to protect her. _Always._

**The End**

* * *

**AN: I'd like to thank kyla713 and harleys01 for your magical eyes that helped make my writing flow better. Thanks to all my readers for having some patience after I decided to repost/reedit this story, I hope I didn't disappoint you. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. There will be a FUTURE outtake posted soon that will answer the last loose thread I left undone and I reserve the right to add more if something hits me ;)**

**I will be offering epub/mobi and pdf copies on my profile in about a week. Thank you all!**


End file.
